The Guardians
by Blackwolf501
Summary: Being born into the prestigious Uzumaki clan had always been a matter of pride for Naruto. However, losing his village to the flames of war changed everything, Can he still continue to protect the last remnants of his clan? Can he find them a new home? Can he still strive for truth and peace in the chaotic ninja world? Strong/Kekkai Genkai/Red Hair Naruto. (NarutoXKonan pairing)
1. Rise of the Guardians

**Yo...**

 **This story recently came to my mind. I have been a huge fan of the third great ninja war and have always wanted to explore it.**

 **So this is my new AU story, I hope it will be as interesting and unique like my other Naruto stories.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Guardians**

* * *

The first thing he heard was the sound of a thunderous explosion.

The entire ground shook terribly, the house in which he was sleeping shook as well. It was enough to destroy any sense of sleep from his body. Bolting from his bed, he quickly made his way towards the wardrobe of his room. Opening the wooden door, he quickly took out a dark black colored shirt and blue colored pants. The shirt had a spiral symbol on its back.

He rapidly strapped the vest around his body, and strapped his kunai pouch on his thigh. Wrapping his green colored tough flak jacket around his chest, he tied his headband around his right arm.

Picking up a small, sharp tanto he placed it on the cover strapped on his back.

Stepping in front of the mirror, he was satisfied with the image he saw.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Age: 13_

 _Rank: Chunin_

 _Ninja Registration Number: 24401_

 _Affiliation: Uzushiogakure (The Hidden Whirlpool Village)_

The young shinobi was nearly 5 feet 3 inches tall. He had long, silky dark red hair. One of his eyes was concealed by a long bang, he was extremely fair and had piercing blue colored eyes. His body sported well built muscles. A fine black colored face mask concealed his identity.

With one last glance at his reflection, he made his way towards the window.

A moment later, the apartment was empty.

* * *

The young chunin was rapidly leaping through rooftops, his sensory powers clearly pointing towards a heated battle happening near the northern border of the village. The number of fighters engaged in battle were too many to count. That could only mean that they were under attack from another major hidden village...

 _ **Or several of them.**_

Nothing could be said for certain. The Third Great Ninja War had started a few months, while Uzu had decided to stay neutral it would be futile to deny the fact that it was on the hit list of every ninja village.

After all, theirs was the technologically most advanced village. While small in size and population in comparison to the other major villages, it had ninjas that were more stronger and talented.

But most of all, they had knowledge of many hidden arts that were not known to any of the villages. Particularly **Fuinjutsu** _(Sealing Arts)_

He didn't stop even when two more people arrived by his side. They easily matched with his pace and started accompanying him to the battlezone.

One was a short, red haired body who had dark purple colored eyes. He was fair skinned and was wearing the chunin uniform. The Uzu headband being proudly tied around his forehead. His hair were almost covering both of his eyes, and unlike Naruto who was carrying a tanto this boy was carrying a large scroll on his back. He had served beside this boy for the past 4 years, graduated the academy with him, was placed on the same genin team and went on to become a chunin with him. It was fair to say Nagato Uzumaki, was one of his closest and most trusted friends.

The other person was a girl.

Unlike the two redhead boys, she had light silver colored hair (A rare trait in a village such as theirs). She was fair skinned and had the body of a kunoichi. Her long, silky hair were tied in a ponytail. She was also wearing a chunin vest, with a special inisignia of _"Field Medic"_ attached to her left arm. She had an angular face, and a smile that would make many young males fall for her. Yet despite her sexy looks, 13 year old Akeno Uzumaki was a deadly kunoichi. Like Nagato, she had also graduated together with Naruto, and had been on the same genin team. The trio had been promoted together to chunin, and had performed many successful missions in the past.

"Naruto, what's going on?" asked Nagato, the boy sounded quite worried. Even nervous.

"We're being attacked, Nagato. This should be clear enough for you..." scolded Akeno, clear irritation and tension visible in her eyes.

"Why? Our village has absented from participating in the war..." argued Nagato, sounding quite confused and a hint of betrayal seeping into his voice.

"I don't know. I just hope Konoha sends aid as soon as possible. There are just too many enemy forces for us to repel, and what troubles me is the fact that they managed to find the location of our village. Nobody in the past 60 years were unable to even get a hint of our location..." said Akeno, she took a rather forceful jump in frustration cracking one of the rooftops.

"Focus on the task at hand first. The time for making assumptions will come later..."

Both the young arguing chunin's stared at their last teammate, the one who had stayed silent till now. It was extremely hard for them to understand even now that Naruto was actually Kushina Uzumaki's son. Considering how loud, boisterous the redhead woman was...her son was an entire different person.

He was kind, friendly and deeply cared about his village and its citizens. Even went as far as calling each of them as his family...

And at the same time, he was quite reserved as well. Naruto was one of their talented upcoming ninjas and had rapidly rose through the ranks due to his power. While Nagato was shy, Akeno was a hothead, Naruto was the rational head of their team. Unlike his mother, he had an uncanny habit of remaining composed even in the most difficult situations. A trait which he possibly inherited from his unknown father.

Maybe it was the absence of a father in the boy's life that had transformed him into the person he was today.

Kushina had never revealed the identity of Naruto's father, and inside a village which greatly valued parental lineage it directly made Naruto an outcast. Akeno could still remember when Naruto was bullied on this fact by his fellow students, at first the boy was quite disturbed but overtime he stopped caring about the jabs. Instead he decided to prove himself by becoming the strongest ninja of their village.

An ambition he still followed till this day...

Graduating at the top of his class, performing the maximum number of genin missions (many of them extremely dangerous), acing the Chunin Tournament of their village; these were among the few notable achievements of the young boy.

Yet he was not famous for these facts, but for another reputation.

 _He never took prisoners._

Their thoughts were interrupted when Naruto suddenly stopped. Wordlessly he knelt down and placed one of his fingers on the rooftop, Nagato and Akeno stopped as well. It was not a defined thing, and even if they all shared the same rank it was a mutually accepted fact that Naruto was the leader of their team.

"I'm sensing several enemy platoons approaching from the east side..." reported Naruto, his voice still calm. Yet one look in his eye and years of staying by his side was enough for his friends to see even he was disturbed with this revelation.

"The **Uzukage** had personally booby trapped the entire area. I don't think they'll get through, we should focus on the north sector where the real fight is going on..." suggested Akeno, as Naruto shifted his gaze towards Nagato.

Despite being talented, he valued the opinion of his comrades who also happened to be his best friends.

"I think we should check the eastern side, just to be sure..." said Nagato, his voice uncertain as a bead of sweat rolled down on his pale face.

"I agree. Akeno?" asked Naruto, his piercing blue eyes asking the unsaid question. The silver hair girl sighed.

"Fine. I'll inform the **Uzukage** , then we'll go check it out..." agreed Akeno, receiving a faint thankful smile from Naruto. One which she happily returned with a grin.

A seal glowed on Nagato's right hand, as Akeno bit her thumb and wrote a coded message. A moment later the mark along with the blood disappeared leaving no trace of its existence.

"Done..." said Nagato confidently,

"Nice work. Let's go with D formation?" suggested Naruto calmly, receiving two affirmative nods from his teammates.

"Let's go..."

* * *

Naruto had an extremely worried expression on his face. Beside him, Akeno and Nagato were tightly clenching their fists; their eyes burning with anger. When they had arrived on the eastern borders of their village, they had not expected the enemy forces to be on the verge of breaking through nearly all the barriers.

No matter how skilled ninjas the enemy had, it would be nearly impossible for them to break through the Uzumaki defenses.

 _"It's as I feared..."_ thought Naruto worriedly, not expressing his opinion outloud in order to keep his comrades focused.

As right in front of him, he saw Matsuo Uzumaki standing ahead of the large Kumo forces, his hands slowly disabling the various traps set by his own village.

"Now we know why Matsuo never reported back to the village. He was captured by the enemy..." said Naruto frankly,

"We should save him..." said Nagato seriously, the boy sounding quite determined for a change.

"I agree. He's one of our own, the enemy has definitely placed him under a genjutsu. Otherwise, he would have never done something like this..." said Akeno passionately,

"How should we do this?" asked Nagato quickly,

"Stand Down"

The two chunin were surprised when Naruto gave that order in a painful tone. Despite his face mask concealing his face, they could see he was gritting his teeth. He was holding a sharp kunai strapped with an explosive tag in his right hand.

"Naruto..." said Nagato worriedly,

"What are you thinking?" asked Akeno uncertainly,

"We can't save him, there are simply too many enemy forces surrounding him. And then there is _that_ man..." pointed Naruto,

His comrades glanced in the direction he was pointing at. _They froze._

For there standing behind several Kumo soldiers was the **Sandaime Raikage** himself. The man was a beast, and was rumored to be the fastest and most physically strong ninja of their world.

"We maybe able to eliminate the ninjas, grab Matsuo, but we would never be able to outrun from the Raikage. All of us could definitely be killed..." said Naruto sadly,

"But if we don't do something, Matsuo will..." said Nagato in a troubled voice,

Akeno saw the kunai in Naruto's hand trembling. The young boy was in-taking sharp breaths, and in that moment she knew what he was going to do.

"We have to stop Matsuo..." said Naruto bitterly,

"What?No, he's our comrade. We can't harm him..." argued Nagato passionately, the boy seemed extremely shocked with what his friend had just suggested.

"There is no choice, Nagato..." replied Akeno compassionately, placing her hand over the shocked boy's arm.

"Naruto, we took an oath to protect our comrades..." said Nagato tirelessly, and saw Naruto glancing away from his piercing gaze.

"In the past, many of our shinobi have died for the protection of the village. Neither we or Matsuo are any different..." said Naruto sadly,

"No, we can save him. Don't give up so easily..." said Nagato furiously,

"Think about the village, Nagato. We cannot rescue Matsuo without getting ourselves killed, and that would just further weaken the village in this desperate hour. Try to understand the situation..." pleaded Naruto,

"But-"

"Do you trust me, Nagato?" asked Naruto calmly,

"Yes"

"Then follow my lead..." requested Naruto,

Nagato looked towards Akeno who gave a firm nod. He still had doubts, yet he trusted Naruto enough to do the right thing. He reluctantly consented, earning a relieved smile from Naruto.

Naruto focused his vision. A few seconds later he threw the kunai.

The weapon sped through the air at great speed, and landed several meters away from Matsuo. The Kumo forces became alert and took defensive formations, and it was that moment when the explosive tag attached on the kunai went off.

 **BOOM!**

Matsuo was sent sailing away due to the shock-wave released from the explosion, he crashed in the nearby bushes with a small thud. Despite the injury, Akeno sensed the man was still breathing. Just completely knocked out.

The two of them stared at Naruto who had a satisfied smile on his face. Then the boy did something unexpected...

Rising out of his cover in the trees, Naruto suddenly made himself visible to the surprised Kumo forces. The boy gave them a straight middle finger...

" ** _Worthless Jarheads!_** " taunted Naruto,

Akeno and Nagato stared at their friend in surprise. Naruto literally grabbed them by the collar the next second and started running away. There were several angry shouts from the now enraged enemy troops who had launched themselves in hot pursuit.

The Three Uzu Chunin smirked when the Kumo forces started getting hit by the hidden traps set by the Uzukage. With Matsuo completely out of commission, it would be quite time consuming for them to break through. And it would cost them many lives...

Nagato smiled proudly as he followed Naruto, with a grinning Akeno right beside him.

They may have been unable to rescue their comrade, but they didn't kill him and also bought time for their village to prepare further countermeasures.

 _"You upheld your oath of protecting your comrades and the village at the same time, Naruto..."_ thought Akeno fondly,

"Guys, we're being summoned back to the Kage Tower. Katsuro-sama wants to meet us urgently..." informed Nagato, correctly reading the message which had appeared through a seal on his arm.

Naruto and Akeno exchanged quick nods.

"Orders, Acknowledged" said Naruto seriously,

* * *

The atmosphere in the war room was extremely grim. Naruto, Nagato and Akeno crisply stood in a corner of the room along with several young chunin of their age. All of them seemed quite anxious, even nervous, their eyes fixed on the form of their **Uzukage** who was currently going through the situation assessment with the top Jounin of the village.

Naruto was not an expert in tactical warfare, but so far he could see three very large red pieces surrounding his village.

 _"Kumo is the first one, then Kiri will definitely be the second. They have always envied us, but who could be the third? Suna is too far to launch such an attack, Konoha wouldn't attack us or risk losing Kaa-chan's loyalty, and we all know how important she is to the citizens of the Fire Nation. That would only leave Iwa, I knew Ohnoki was crazy but would he really go this far?"_ thought Naruto worriedly,

It was quite difficult for him to accept that three rival hidden villages who had just started fighting against each other again, had suddenly united against his small nation.

"Naruto..."

He was brought out of his troubled thoughts when someone called for him. Akeno nudged him and he saw it was none other than the Uzukage himself.

Katsuro Uzumaki was a 50 year old veteran ninja. He had been through the first two great ninja wars, and had shared close ties with both Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. The man's prowess in Fuinjutsu was enough to even make the 5 Kages accept him as an equally powerful warrior. He was also the one who had helped in transferring the Kyuubi back into Kushina, when Mito Uzumaki (The First Container of the Nine Tails) neared the end of her life.

Naruto stepped before his leader and knelt before him.

"I assume you understand the situation, Naruto..." said Katsuro kindly, in a grandfatherly voice.

"The enemy forces have us outnumbered and surrounded. But we can defeat them, we are with you. All of us, Katsuro-sama..." replied Naruto confidently,

The veteran Kage and his aide glanced around the room and received proud nods from the young teen chunin's. It only lifted the Kage's shoulders proudly, as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"This is the will of Uzu, which burns brightly in all of you. I want you all to carry it with you for the rest of their lives..." advised Katsuro kindly, and was not surprised when Naruto looked at him defiantly.

"We can fight. Send us to the front-line, and we will crush the enemy for the village..." promised Naruto, every young chunin nodded seriously.

"I have no doubt about your skills and bravery. But we are heavily outnumbered, and I won't send all young-lings to their deaths. It is also our duty to protect the civilians, if I send every fighter to the front who will protect them if the enemy breaks through?" asked Katsuro patiently,

"What about support from Konoha?" asked Nagato hopefully, and saw the disappointment in his leader's eyes.

"I have sent word to Kushina a few hours ago. But we are yet to receive response, but I know they shall come to our aid..." reassured Katsuro, he was satisfied when many of his chunin sighed in relief. Yet Naruto stared at him blankly.

"Please tell us the real situation, Katsuro-sama..." requested Naruto, making the older man smile a little.

"You were always too observant, Naruto..."

"How bad is it?" asked Akeno worriedly,

The Kage took in a deep breath.

 _ **"Uzu will fall..."**_ confessed the Kage,

Shocked gasps were heard across the room, many of them chunin went pale with fear. Akeno saw Nagato was on the verge of tears, and even she herself was no better.

"Then I'll stay behind with the other veteran ninja. Katsuro-sama, you and the others escape as soon as possible..." said Naruto confidently, his eyes calm and determination burning brightly in them.

Before the touched Kage could even speak, almost every other young chunin stepped forward and knelt beside Naruto.

"We'll try to buy as much time as possible..." promised Akeno,

"Just get the civilians and our families to safety..." requested Nagato politely, the boy was actually calm for a change.

"Everyone..." said Katsuro, a lone tear falling from his eye.

"Uzu is not the bricks or walls of the village, but the people. We may lose our homeland, but as long as our people live on there can be a future for them. But they will need a leader like you to guide and protect them. We are expendable, and as long as each of us draws breath we'll fight to give you that future..." promised Naruto,

Pin drop silence prevailed in the war room, as the shocked Kage and his aide looked at all the chunin. Not even one of them backed away, all of them proudly standing behind the form of Naruto.

"That's where you're wrong, Naruto..." said Katsuro kindly, and placed his hands around Naruto's shoulders making the boy stand up. The other chunin also followed the action.

"I don't understand. We're just chunin, our lives are not as valuable as yours. We want to defend our people..." insisted Naruto,

"You're talented, Naruto. But you have much to learn, all of you are the best warriors in the elemental nations. But it does not change the fact, that the enemy has us outnumbered and surrounded. More than that, there are 3 powerful Kages leading the charge. Even all of you combined cannot face one veteran Kage..." explained Katsuro briefly, making many young teens flinch.

"But-" protested Naruto,

"The children are the future of any civilization. If I let our children sacrifice themselves, then I will be betraying our entire family and will never be able to face my ancestors much less forgive myself. I am proud to have soldiers like you, and it gives me hope for the future. I want you all to divide yourselves into small teams, each team shall take a small contingent of civilians with them. Old Men, Women, and children. You will take different routes and lead our people into Fire Nation, I've sent word to the Hokage. You all will be given shelter in Konoha..." explained Katsuro, and saw some tension vanishing from many of the teen's faces.

''Can we trust them?" asked Naruto skeptically,

"I know Hiruzen Sarutobi. Despite our differences, he is an honorable man. Kushina will help our people in settling down, when the situation is resolved and if I'm alive then we shall think about regaining our lost territory. Until then, we must protect our people at all costs..." said Katsuro seriously,

"I won't abandon you..." said Naruto stubbornly, making the old Kage chuckle fondly.

The Uzukage placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Have some faith in me, son. Besides, Kushina will kill me if I let you participate in such a suicidal battle which is still beyond your league..." said Katsuro kindly, making the others chuckle. Naruto remained stoic.

"I am a shinobi and old enough to make my own decisions. Please, let me fight beside your side..." pleaded Naruto,

 _"Ah, the good old rebellious teen. What interesting lives they live..."_ thought Katsuro fondly,

"Try to look at the situation rationally rather than emotionally, Naruto. I'm sure you will understand, and if that is not enough to make you understand then consider this an order from your Kage. Protect the civilians and get them to Konoha, no matter the cost..." said Katsuro sternly,

Naruto's fists clenched tightly, as he glared at his leader. Much to the surprise of his fellow chunin, yet Katsuro simply smiled.

"I can't run away like this..." said Naruto aggressively,

"You're not running away, Naruto. You are simply making a _strategic retreat_ to protect the civilians, once the situation is under control we will take the fight back to the enemy. Don't be so eager to die, son. You're still young, your time will come..." advised Katsuro patiently,

"I-"

''Kneel"

Naruto blinked. So did the others.

Regardless, they quickly obeyed their leader's orders and knelt before him. The old Kage's wrinkled face still shined brightly, his bright red hair flowing in the air. His bulky figure looming over them as the old man took out his sword and placed it on Naruto's shoulder.

 **"Be without fear in the face of your enemies..."**

 **"Be brave and kind, so that our ancestors may love you..."**

 **"Strive for truth and peace, even if it leads to your end..."**

 **"Safeguard the helpless and oppose the wicked, that is your oath..."**

 _SLAP_

The old Kage inflicted a tight slap on Naruto's cheek, leaving a bright red mark behind as the boy looked at him in surprise. The Kage smirked...

"And that is so you remember it..." said Katsuro with a chuckle,

The old man slowly made Naruto stand up, with the other chunin following suit.

"Rise a **Guardian**..." finished Katsuro proudly,

He smiled when all the chunin gave him crisp, devoted salutes. Naruto included, even as a lone tear slipped from the boy's eyes.

One of the Kage's aide gave a scroll to a curious Nagato, and soon enough the chunin quickly started to exit the room in order to carry out their mission.

Naruto, Nagato and Akeno also started to run towards the exit, when the Uzukage's voice stopped them. Turning around, they were surprised to see the Kage giving them a crisp salute.

"I leave the Uzumaki to you. Protect them..." said Katsuro proudly,

In return, the three youngsters shifted to attention and looked their brave Kage straight in the eye.

"We will"

* * *

Naruto stared at the burning form of his dear village, and the hundreds of enemy fighters pouring inside his home. Beside him Nagato had tears in his eyes, while Akeno and a few other chunin had their fists clenched; anger and sadness burning in their eyes.

He blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

Taking a deep breath and remembering his oath he made to Katsuro, he turned towards his ninjas and the nearly 250 civilians whom they were assigned to protect, and transport to Konoha.

Many of them were crying, several were trembling with fear and anxiety, some were just sitting defeatedly waiting for death.

All of them were surprised when Naruto stepped forward, his young, determined eyes staring right into their defeated gazes.

"You all think we're the unlucky ones, don't you? We have lost our home, our leader, our families. Limited supplies, limited people, and stranded deep inside enemy lines. Maybe it would have been better for us to die quickly, beside our warriors and our Uzukage instead of dying out here slowly. Where shall we go? What shall we do?" said Naruto loudly,

Akeno gasped in horror on hearing what Naruto was saying, Nagato flinched on seeing how further depressed the civilians and even their few ninjas were becoming.

"Centuries ago our forefathers founded our Uzumaki Clan. They too were attacked like us, they too had their homes taken away, yet they fought on. They never gave up, they never gave up hope, they gave us our future through their sacrifice. Look around you, at your kids, at the person beside you...if you want to die then I will gladly walk with you back towards the enemy forces and we can die a honorable death...

 _Or we can fight on_. We can show our enemies that we are not defeated, that the Uzumaki can never be defeated as long as even one of us remains. On the memory of our ancestors, our beloved Kage, our martyred friends and families; I, Naruto Uzumaki, pledge to find us a **New home**..." declared Naruto,

The young chunin looked his people in the eye, and walked between them.

"The journey won't be easy, we shall face many hardships, but we will rebuild our home, our family. We will not give up..." said Naruto proudly,

The boy stood at attention and gave a crisp salute to his people.

"So say we all..."

Akeno and Nagato stepped beside Naruto, stood beside their friend shoulder to shoulder and saluted their people.

"So say we all..."

The remaining ninjas rallied behind Naruto one after another, and yelled in proud, determined voices. The civilians also rose back to their feet and proudly looked at their new leader...

 **"So say we all..."**

 **"So say we all..."**

 **"So say we all..."**

 **"So say we all..."**

 _The Uzumaki Chronicles had just began..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **The pairing of this story will be NarutoXKonan (Hopefully)**

 **Reviews are welcome.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	2. The Price of Greatness

**Yo...**

 **All your questions shall be answered in time...**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Price of Greatness**

* * *

Akeno sat atop a branch of a tall tree. Her gaze fixed between the perimeter they had created and her group of civilians as well as few remaining Uzu ninjas. It was nearly evening, and their people seemed to be relaxing a little.

Not that she could blame them, since the past few days had been extremely hard. _Even brutal..._

Escaping from Uzu had not been easy, the enemy forces were hell bent on killing every last Uzumaki who resisted. Those who wanted to surrender would only be turned into slaves.

Their group had gone through many hardships. Lack of food, water, sleep and loads of fatigue were the most noticeable ones.

To her surprise, Naruto had taken over the role of the leader of their group. Although, he didn't have much of a choice in that matter since none of the other ninjas were willing to take the lead. Yet that decision turned out to be the right one...

So far Naruto's calm, collected attitude was the only reason the civilians had not panicked and done something crazy.

Yet she knew something was going inside her friend's mind. The way his eyebrows furrowed up, the manner in which he cynically listened to anything relating to Konoha, his constant alert attitude even when they all entered Fire Nation made her arrive at a disturbing conclusion.

 _Naruto didn't trust Konoha._

And she couldn't understand _why._

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Noda, a fellow chunin tapped her shoulder. Both of them exchanged firm nods, and a faint smile came on Akeno's lips as her guard shift was finished.

Hopping off the tall tree, she marched towards the only person who could answer the stupid question that was plaguing her heart.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Nagato and Naruto standing there. The boys seemed to be discussing something while looking at the map placed on the ground before them.

"I want you to set up barriers here, here and here. Traps should be set in every direction. And I want four scouts to patrol the perimeter for shifts of two hours each. Then the next group will take watch. Can you make that happen, Nagato?" asked Naruto seriously,

"Yeah, I can. But, don't you think you're being overly cautious?" asked Nagato hesitantly,

"He's right. We've shaken off the enemy forces in pursuit and now we are in Fire Nation's borders. We're safe for the moment..." chimed Akeno, as she arrived beside her two comrades.

"Don't be naive, Akeno. We'll never be safe..." said Naruto harshly, his stone cold eyes staring into her own.

"The Uzukage said that he has already sent word to the Hokage. We have-" argued Nagato,

"Katsuro-sama is dead. And dead man have no rights..." said Naruto flatly, making his two friends flinch.

"How can you say that? He could still be alive..." said Nagato hesitantly, making Naruto sigh.

"You are free to believe what you want, Nagato. But it doesn't change reality, and deep down you know it..." replied Naruto coldly,

Nagato took a step forward, but was stopped when Akeno stepped between them. Placing her hand on Nagato's chest she shook her head, Naruto didn't react to the action. With a frustrated sigh, Nagato walked away leaving his two friends alone.

"He better carry out the orders I gave him. Or we'll all end up dead..." said Naruto, as he focused back on the map.

"You know he will. Naruto, you don't have to be so hard on him. Nagato is just..." suggested Anko, not finding the right words as Naruto looked at her.

"He still believes in something. A luxury I can't afford..." replied Naruto,

For the first time, Akeno clearly saw the dark marks beneath Naruto's eyes and how his eyes would sometimes blink slowly.

"When did you sleep last?" asked Akeno worriedly, placing her hand on Naruto's cheek.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead..."

Akeno growled. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she slammed him straight into a nearby tree. Her angry eyes connected with his surprised ones. They stayed like that for a long time, nothing was said yet she saw it all in his eyes.

"They're all dead..." whispered Naruto,

She wrapped her arms around him the next second. Her tears had long since dried up, yet the sadness remained everlasting in her heart. And Akeno knew the boy in her arms felt the same feeling. She was relieved when he hesitantly hugged her back.

"We'll make it through this. All of us, I promise..." said Akeno soothingly,

"I never asked to be leader. I don't know how can I keep everyone safe..." confessed Naruto, making her smile.

"You got us this far without losing anyone. I'd say that's a pretty good start, and more than anything the rest of us could have done in your situation..." said Akeno proudly

Naruto leaned back and looked the silver haired girl straight in the eye. He grasped her cheeks with his hands, and spoke in a soft voice.

"We shouldn't go to Konoha..." said Naruto hesitantly,

"Why?" asked Akeno patiently,

"I can't give you a solid reason. I've got this feeling in my gut, please Akeno. You have to trust me..." requested Naruto, as she caressed his cheek.

"I do trust you. But where can we go if not Konoha?"

"Anywhere but there..."

Akeno smiled.

"It's about _her_ , isn't it?" asked the silver haired girl, making Naruto look away.

"There is that too. But this is not just about her, we can't trust Konoha. Where the hell were they when our village was attacked? Why didn't they send help when we called? Why did Kushina ignore our SOS? The answer is simple, they didn't bother..." said Naruto harshly,

"You don't know that. And your mother will never abandon you to die..." insisted Akeno, as Naruto laughed.

"Like she didn't abandon me my entire life?"

Akeno grimaced. No matter what she wanted to say, it could never change the fact that despite having parents Naruto grew up as an orphan. She had heard the story of a young Kushina leaving her infant son in Uzu. The Uzukage was the one who looked after Naruto, and the villagers were at the most cordial towards Naruto. He had been alone from the start...

There would be regular letters from Kushina, which Naruto replied to at first. But on realizing that his mother was never going to visit him, he just stopped.

From then on, he made his own way. Learning everything on his own, becoming a ninja, a strong fighter. But in doing all that, he stopped becoming less and less attached with people. Even now, he wanted to protect their surviving clan members because it was a mission and he cared about them to some extent. But he barely knew even a handful of them...

Naruto only trusted very few people, and fortunately she was one of them.

But he didn't trust a mother who was never there, because for all he knew Kushina could not even be his mother.

And it would be a cold day in hell before he trusted Konoha. The village that was atleast partially responsible for his messed up life, the one that took his mother away, and the nation that definitely turned its back when Uzu needed them most.

But they had nowhere else to go...

And it made her realize something.

"You're not coming to Konoha, are you?" asked Akeno knowingly, making him smile a little.

"You know me..." replied Naruto with a shrug,

"Naruto..."

"I'll get the civilians to Konoha and complete my mission. Then I'll leave..." confessed Naruto,

"And go where?" asked Akeno irritatedly,

"Anywhere but Konoha. The world is a large place, I'm sure I'll find my spot..." said Naruto coolly,

"There is a world war going on, Naruto..." argued Akeno, and was surprised on seeing his determined gaze.

"I am a loyal ninja of Uzushiogakure. I would rather die than swear my loyalty to any other village, not even Konoha. And I have my own goal..." said Naruto confidently,

"What is that?"

"I want to recreate Uzu..." said Naruto proudly,

Akeno was shocked. It had taken the entirety of the Uzumaki clan to create their village and that was too before the shinobi nations were formed. And now there were barely a few hundrem of them left, out of which barely 50 were ninjas. How could he possibly even dream of such an impossible thing?

"It's impossible..." said Akeno in disbelief,

"So you say. But I will prove you wrong..." replied Naruto stubbornly,

"There can be no peace in this war-torn world, Naruto..." said Akeno sadly, and took a step back when she saw a dangerous fire burning in his eyes.

Nagato who had been silently listening to the conversation from his cover behind a tree was also intrigued by the determination that was present in Naruto's eyes.

"To stop this fighting, I'll become the god of this world..."

With those words, Naruto picked up his tanto and started walking away.

"Nagato, stop hiding. Grieving and crying won't change anything, the only thing we need to accomplish our desires is **power.**.." said Naruto harshly,

Akeno was stunned. She could not even say a word when Nagato emerged from his hiding spot and quickly joined Naruto. The two boys exchanged firm nods and turned towards their female teammate.

"We're going to scout the eastern route. Can you keep things under control until we return?" asked Naruto seriously,

"Nakamura and Todoh's groups were going to meet us there. We'll check if they are there or not..." said Nagato, getting a nod in return.

"All right. Be careful you two..."

She only received two cocky smirk's in return.

* * *

Nagato had been silently following his friend for the past half an hour. Neither of them had said anything to each other, and the only sound that was made was the occasional thunk when their feet connected with the branches as both of them hopped from tree to tree.

Konoha had also entered the third great ninja war, as such most of their shinobi were on the front-lines.

Thankfully it only allowed the Uzumaki to move a little freely. Atleast according to Naruto...

"Did you really mean it?" asked Nagato, making his masked friend look back.

"Yes"

Nagato smirked. It was just like Naruto to answer questions like these with minimum words.

"How will you bring peace for all of us which Katsuro-sama wanted?" asked Nagato curiously,

"I don't know how as of yet, Nagato. But I believe that if I give it my all then it can be achieved. I just have to believe in it, what about you?" questioned Naruto,

"You're my best friend, Naruto. We've had each others backs for as long as I remember, if you believe that going to Konoha is not the right choice. Then I'll follow you wherever you go..." said Nagato contentedly,

"Just like that?" said Naruto curiously, making Nagato give him a cheeky smile.

"I'm the only one who can keep up with your stick up your ass attitude..." deadpanned Nagato, his friend smiled a little.

"Ass"

Nagato smiled on hearing that remark, knowing it was said with affection. As they continued their journey, he heard something which Naruto rarely said to anyone.

"I'm lucky to have friends like you..."

A wide smile came on Nagato's face as he stepped beside Naruto. None of them said another word, and silently continued their journey knowing how precious they were to each other. Having fought for the same nation, been on the same team, saved each others lives, held each other in dire moments, butted heads over simple things, and gone through the same pain.

However the smile disappeared from the boy's face when he sensed something disturbing. Frantically, he activated the seal on his arm and was alarmed when he didn't get any response in return.

"Naruto..." warned Nagato,

"I know..." replied Naruto tersely,

The two of them madly dashed towards the rendezvous location where they were supposed to meet with the remaining two group of survivors who had escaped from Uzu.

Nagato stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened as a shocked gasp escaped from his lips.

"No, no, no..." repeated Naruto in a panicked voice, completely losing his calm demeanor which he had managed to maintain till now.

Both of them painfully stared at the bodies of nearly four hundred clansmen of theirs. The entire Uzumaki camp was on fire, with bodies scattered everywhere. The green grass had turned blood red, trees and bushes destroyed by the heavy fighting. Weapons lay scattered everywhere, with some still being held by their former users.

Naruto quickly rushed towards the right side, Nagato followed him. Together they came across Nakamura who was barely breathing.

"Nagato, first aid..." said Naruto quickly, as Nagato took out his pouch while his friend knelt down to take the injured young chunin in his arms.

"Save...it...Naruto. It's...too...late...for...me..." replied Nakamura, coughing up blood.

Naruto tried to block the blood flow from the rather large hole in his comrade's stomach, but he was not a medic. And his comrade was too badly injured to be saved.

"Who did this?" asked Nagato sadly, as he knelt down and grasped the dying 12 year old's arm.

"I...don't...know...they...suddenly...ambushed...us. It...was...chaos...they...were...too...fast...we...couldn't...see...them..." confessed Nakamura,

"They killed everyone?" asked Naruto furiously,

"Almost...Naruto...they...took...the...children...I...couldn't...save...them...I'm...so-"

Naruto gasped when the injured boy collapsed in his arms, his eyes closing forever. Nagato gently helped in laying the corpse respectfully back towards the ground and placing the dead boy's sword back in his hands.

He saw Naruto quickly wiping away his tears, yet the anger and pain only seemed to be increasing with every passing second.

Nagato looked around his massacred people, and only one thought came to his mind.

 _"To come this far only to..."_ thought Nagato sadly,

"Nagato, we need to go..." said Naruto painfully,

"We should bury them, Naruto..." requested Nagato, and saw the regret in his friend's eyes.

"There is nothing more we can do for them right now. But we do need to protect our group, let's go..." insisted Naruto,

Realization dawned on Nagato as he instantly got back on his feet, and both of them started dashing back towards their own group to warn their remaining comrades.

The ones who were now the last of the Uzumaki left in the world.

* * *

Naruto froze.

His hands were shaking, legs were trembling, his heart beating madly, eyes flickering from one direction to another. Beside him, Nagato had collapsed on his knees and was openly crying.

For there lay in front of them another massacre.

Men, women, old people all killed. The same devastation that had rained down on the previous Uzumaki groups had occurred to their own people. Someone had systematically attacked them, wiping out every Uzu ninja brutally.

And there was no sign of Akeno anywhere.

Alongwith the children of their camp.

Naruto quickly took out his tanto deflecting a hail of sharp kunai that would have killed him and Nagato. His last friend quickly took position behind Naruto's back, his eyes now sharply scanning their surroundings.

To their shock, they saw human shadows emerge from every direction.

"Why didn't we sense them?" asked Nagato worriedly,

"The only ones skilled enough to evade our sensory powers could be... **Anbu** " said Naruto darkly,

He was proven right when several ninjas dressed in Anbu uniform emerged from the trees, bushes, ground, water. There were so many of them, their swords still stained with the blood of all the Uzumaki they had previously killed. Not even one of them made a sound, even as they surrounded the two boys from all sides.

"Get me the shorter one. He can still be of use..." instructed a cold voice,

Naruto looked up to see another Anbu standing on top of one of the trees. His face covered also by an animal mask like his minions. A large sword being strapped on his back, what Naruto didn't fail to miss was the man's eye on Nagato.

"Did you kill my people?" asked Naruto icily,

"So, you're the leader of this group. What a failure you are as a shinobi..." taunted the veteran Anbu,

"Why did you do this?" asked Nagato in a broken voice,

"For the future of the hidden leaf, the Uzumaki must be processed..." answered the man calmly,

"You butchered innocent civilians. We were your allies, you bastard!" yelled Nagato in a betrayed voice, tears freely falling from his face.

"There is no such thing as allies in this ninja world. If you were a true ninja, then you would have understood that no sane village would spend their resources after civilians. Uzu did this foolish mistake, and paid for it..." replied the Anbu coldly,

"You gave those villages the location of our home. Konoha betrayed us..." said Naruto icily, his grip on the tanto tightening even as the Anbu neared towards him.

"Your alliance was too costly for our village. Giving you hundreds of yen every year, along with food, medical supplies was too worthless. Instead we can use these same supplies to establish our dominance over the world. The remaining Uzumaki children will also lead meaningful lives while serving Konoha. I give you the same choice..." suggested the Anbu leader,

"Who are you?" asked Nagato

That seemed to have destroyed any patience left in the Anbu leader. He simply gave a nod, and the next second Naruto froze when two Anbu's appeared right in front of him.

 _SLASH_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Nagato had placed himself between the two Anbu and his last friend. Two large slashes had appeared across the boy's chest as he stared at Naruto with painful eyes.

 _"Run..."_

Nagato collapsed.

The Anbu's surrounded the trembling boy from all sides, their weapons raised to strike as their leader gave a nod. Naruto's terrified eyes were still fixed on Nagato's unmoving form, his body motionless, eyes closed, a pool of blood forming beneath him drenching the green grass.

Memories of Uzu's destruction, the massacre of his people, Akeno's smiling face, Nagato's promise and finally this...

 **''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The Anbu leader's eyes widened and he swiftly jumped several feet away. On the ground, he saw his soldiers desperately grasping their throats. Some were trying to cover the holes that had appeared across their bodies. A few literally got blasted to little pieces...

The young Uzumaki was robotically standing on his feet, his eyes turned completely black. Dark layers of energy were swirling around the body.

Grasses started to wither, trees began to decay, the dead bodies everywhere started getting deforming to mere bones.

"You're the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's child. To think she lied to us..." said the Anbu leader bitterly,

Another group of Anbu who had previously stayed hidden arrived by their leader's side, forming a protective barrier around the man. Their eyes still staring at the freaky boy who was massacring the Anbu on the ground mercilessly.

"What should we do, sir?" asked one Anbu,

"This energy spike will definitely alert Konoha's Barrier Teams. The Hokage will have his best men on the way. Immediately go to _Phase 2._.." instructed the Anbu leader,

"What should we do about the boy?" asked the young Anbu again,

"Leave him. We don't know any possible countermeasures to be used against a **Meiton (Dark Release)** user, nor do we have the time to find out. Besides, he seems to have no control over his powers and is lashing out like a cornered animal. We'll retreat for now, and capture him next time. He will be a valuable asset to our village..." instructed the Anbu leader,

"We already captured most of the Uzumaki children. The rest of the people were simply of no use to us..." said the Anbu leader,

"You made the right call, sir. Uzu was becoming too much of a liability for us to bear, through your guidance we were not only able to eliminate a potential threat, but also saved resources and recruited potential assets for our village. We'll handle the cleanup..." replied the young Anbu, receiving nods from his fellow comrades.

Together they all joined their swords and said in clear voices...

 _"For Konoha!"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	3. Contact

**Chapter 3**

 **Contact**

* * *

Naruto groggily opened his eyes when he felt something hitting the side of his head. At first the sunlight blinded him for a moment, but slowly his vision adjusted according to the environment and he spotted a large shade of red. Another few moments of trying to clear his vision made him finally see a mop of dark red hair.

"You made it..." said Naruto tiredly,

Nagato only gave him a sad nod as he helped his friend get back on his feet. He was surprised when Naruto gave him a short hug. The only thing Nagato could do was place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Told you my healing powers are better than yours..." said Nagato calmly, his voice heavy with grief.

"For a moment, I thought..." replied Naruto hesitantly, getting a nod from his friend.

"We were an **_Assassination squad_** , Naruto. All of us know how to maintain stealth, and besides my supposed fake death was enough to save the both of us from those Anbu squads..." suggested Nagato, not proud of his actions but he did what was necessary for both of their survival.

"I don't remember..." said Naruto worriedly, as Nagato placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's better this way, Naruto. You really don't want to know what happened when you unleashed your _ **dark powers**_..." replied Nagato compassionately,

"I killed them all, didn't I?"

It was not a question but a statement. One which Nagato had to reluctantly agree with.

"Brutally..." confessed Nagato,

"I see..." was Naruto's only reply.

"What do we do now, Naruto?" asked Nagato seriously,

The former team leader went silent for a few moments, but it wasn't long before he looked his friend straight in the eye.

"I want to go after our captured people..." said Naruto, determination burning in his voice.

"It's suicide, Naruto. We were no match for those Anbu, and besides there aren't many of us left to rescue. Akeno too-"

 _SLAP_

"She's alive. And unless I see her cold, dead corpse I am not giving up on her. And neither am I giving up on the innocent Uzumaki children, only kami knows what those Konoha bastards would do to them..." said Naruto worriedly, as Nagato caressed his now reddened cheek.

"We should have listened to you. We should have never came here, it's over. It's all over now..." declared Nagato depressingly,

"It isn't over until _I SAY IT'S OVER!_ " yelled Naruto furiously,

Nagato was startled, he couldn't believe the raw anger that was burning in his friend's eyes. The desire to retaliate was eating Naruto from the inside.

"I...can't..." confessed Nagato, the fear he felt on being surrounded by those Anbu again...he was just a chunin, for Kami's sake!

"The only reason you don't want to go after our comrades is because you _lack conviction._.." spat Naruto, receiving a sharp glare from his friend.

"And the only reason I couldn't keep them safe in the first place was because... _I was weak_ " confessed Naruto, reducing the glare Nagato was giving him.

"We'll die, Naruto..." said Nagato hesitantly,

"Maybe"

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" asked Nagato bitterly, and saw Naruto turn away from him.

"Because Akeno and those few remaining children are the only reason left for me to exist. My parents abandoned me, but the Uzumaki are the only family I have left. And I will do anything to protect them..." said Naruto in a heavy voice, and Nagato was not sure but he saw a small tear fall from the usually calm Naruto's eye?

"What if you fail?" questioned Nagato,

"Then I'll just die. But until then, I will keep on fighting. Because I am a warrior... ** _not a sheep_** "

And with those words, Naruto took off leaving a stunned Nagato behind.

* * *

Naruto furiously leapt through the unending forests of Fire Nation, a smirk came on his face as he spotted another person arriving beside him. And he looked quite displeased.

"Took you long enough..." scolded Naruto, receiving a mock glare from Nagato.

"You're crazy..." said Nagato mildly, making his friend smirk.

"Wouldn't be the first time..."

Somehow, that made Nagato smile a little.

"So, what's the plan? How will we find out where they have taken our people? Or do you just plan to roam aimlessly until you stumble upon a trail?" asked Nagato irritatedly, since he had to run quite a few miles to catch up with his friend and team leader.

"Already done. When we fled from Uzu, I carefully planted hidden _tracker seals_ on the children. Those little shits often get lost, so I took that precautionary measure to keep them safe. Who knew it would become so useful now..." explained Naruto, as Nagato raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know that..." said Nagato flatly, as his friend looked ahead.

"It was a **classified** information. Only _Need to Know_ basis..." clarified Naruto stoically,

"And who needed to know?" asked Nagato knowingly,

"Nobody. Just me..."

Nagato sighed. This was just like Naruto, making plans by himself. Not that he could say anything in this case since that move was helping them right now. It were times like these that made him wish Akeno was here, she was the only one who could truly understand Naruto.

Maybe that was the reason Naruto was so hell bent on saving their captured people...

Or maybe he really cared.

It was extremely hard to make conclusions when it came to Naruto, and even after all these years Nagato couldn't truly understand his best friend.

"Are you going to use your **_dark powers_**?" asked Nagato worriedly,

"Yes" said Naruto coldly,

"But you can't fully control them..." said Nagato worriedly,

"Katsuro-sama was always teaching me new tricks to use my power for good. I haven't mastered them, but it should be enough to help us in a fight..." said Naruto confidently,

"I still don't understand your powers..." replied Nagato sheepishly, making Naruto shrug.

"Consider them a harmful side effect for being the child of a Jinchuuriki. Another one of my mother's _great gifts_ to me..." said Naruto sarcastically,

"You don't miss her, Naruto?" asked Nagato hesitantly,

"Never knew in her the first place. All I had for a mother my entire life was a picture and few letters, and I don't care where she is or even if she is alive or dead..." said Naruto icily,

"You don't mean that..." argued Nagato, making his friend sigh tiredly.

"My case is different than yours, Nagato. You knew your parents, they loved you and cared for you unlike mine. And they were honorable ninjas who sacrificed their lives for the village..." explained Naruto patiently,

"What about your father?" asked Nagato hopefully,

"Don't know, don't care..." said Naruto coolly,

Nagato merely shook his head. It was a futile effort to understand Naruto's attitude towards his blood family. He could only pray they never met face to face, or risk inviting a disaster.

A seal glowed brightly on Naruto's hand, as he gave the signal to stop. Both boys quickly took cover in the lush green trees, as Naruto performed a set of hand seals and gently placed his hand on the bark of the tall tree he was hiding in.

Nagato did the same.

"Can you feel them?" asked Naruto seriously,

"Yes. They're close, possibly underground..." confirmed Nagato

"Appears to be a large enemy base. Several mazes, we'll have to use our sensory powers at all times or risk getting lost..." suggested Nagato,

"You're right. We do this quietly or risk getting ambushed again. Agreed?" questioned Naruto,

"Agreed" replied Nagato,

"Bring out **_SGE_**..." instructed Naruto, still keeping his eyes closed. His senses honed towards the nearby enemy base.

Nagato wordlessly brought forward the large scroll on his back, performed a few hand seals, and opened it by spreading a small amount of his own blood on the scroll's surface.

Naruto quickly joined by his side, as both boys started gearing up. They were ambushed previously by hunters a few hours ago, and now it was time for...

 _The Hunter to be Hunted..._

* * *

Nagato felt quite nervous, while it was not the first time he was doing something like this; it still made him feel a little uneasy. The reason for this was his entire body being invisible to the naked eye. Well, not entirely...

 **"Dakumanto (Dark Cloak)"**

As soon as Naruto had whispered those words, the light around them had dimmed completely. Even the bright sun shining in the sky was not able to cast its light on the two boys, as the shadows of darkness had completely enveloped them.

He saw Naruto concentrating deeply in order to solidify his mysterious jutsu, and it was costing his friend a lot of energy.

Both Physically and Mentally.

The Uzukage had once told Nagato and Akeno that their teammate was perhaps the most darkest ninja in the world. Not because of his personality, but due to his powers.

 **Meiton (Dark Release)**

A power which was yet to be understood by their world. Possibly Naruto was the first to wield it...

Kushina Uzumaki who was Naruto's mother was also the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki. While she never revealed the name of Naruto's father, she did reveal an incident when the nine tails seal almost broke.

During one of her vacations, she was on a holiday with her supposed lover. The Kumo shinobi had tried to capture her again, and this had made her quite angry as she had suffered a similar attempt when she was a child. She had remembered how helpless she had been, and how badly the Kumo ninja had treated her.

The raw anger had exploded and not only did she brutally slaughter the Kumo team, but the Nine Tails Seal also nearly broke.

Unfortunately, Kushina was with child at the time. Her body was overloaded with malicious Nine Tails chakra which also managed to affect her son who was still forming inside her womb.

The sudden biological attack on young Naruto's still growing form, corrupted more than half of his chakra pathways and the network entirely.

The Tailed Beasts were in the end beings made up of chakra and mysterious energy, and were rumored to also possess varied emotions.

One Tail had blood lust.

And the Nine Tails indirectly granted Naruto this power.

But it came at a severe cost. Naruto's chakra reserves were just half in comparison to a regular Uzumaki, and he had problems performing ninjutsu for more than a few hours continuously.

 _"If he ever completely masters his **dark powers** , I don't think he'll even need ninjutsu in the first place..."_ thought Nagato secretly,

The Uzukage had personally cared for Naruto during his initial years. For there were incidents when Naruto got angry, and the damage his uncontrollable powers caused was immense.

But instead of seeing him as a threat, the wise Uzukage taught Naruto how to control his powers. It was still a work in progress, and Nagato had seen the remains of those slaughtered Konoha Anbu. A live proof of what could happen if Naruto ever lost control...

Still the things a sane and in control Naruto could do were simply amazing.

It was this reason alone that their team had performed several assassination missions despite being young in age.

"Nagato, stop moving..." hissed Naruto,

The sudden command made the younger boy stop instantly. He grimaced when he saw two tall Hyuga standing guard outside the entrance. They were strangely wearing regular Jounin uniforms instead of Anbu clothes, and had their Byakugan's active.

"They can see us..." whispered Nagato in panic,

"Not if you stay still. The shadow mist I created around you can hide your form even from the Byakugan, but it won't stop those sharp Hyuga to spot the movements you make like rustling of leaves, or the sound of footsteps we make on the grass..." explained Naruto irritatedly,

Nagato nodded obediently. He was a capable chunin, but challenging a Hyuga's alertness was inviting too much trouble.

Besides, Akeno had repeatedly warned him over the years not to argue with Naruto. Especially when he was using his **_dark powers_** , it could lead to very dangerous situations.

The fact that Naruto's left eye had turned completely red and was slit now was itself a large enough warning sign. And a visible proof of the effects the Kyuubi chakra's corruption in Naruto's body.

"So how do we get past them? Without making movements or sound?" asked Nagato, hoping Naruto had some solution.

He regretted asking it, when he saw Naruto smiling sinisterly.

"Watch"

That was all Naruto said before extending his right hand forward. A cold, icy look appeared in his eyes as he pointed his finger toward the Hyuga standing on the right side.

 **"Dajuiryojin (Dark Illusions)"**

At first nothing happened. But two minutes later, the targeted Hyuga deactivated his Byakugan much to the surprise of his comrade. Nagato saw Naruto grit his teeth and tightly clench his fist.

"Ken?" asked the other unaffected Hyuga, his fellow clansmen was definitely not feeling well.

"I'm fine, Yamada..." replied Ken calmly, receiving a nod from his concerned partner.

Relieved Yamada turned back towards his spot only to feel something sharp piercing his throat. Barely reactivating his Byakugan, he was able to see the attack had come from none other than Ken who remained stoic even as he plunged another kunai into his clansmen's heart.

Yamada collapsed.

Ken quickly dragged his dead partner to the nearby bushes, created a shallow grave and tossed the body inside. He then performed a simple water jutsu, thereby wiping out the blood stains on the ground.

Nagato saw beads of sweat roll off Naruto's forehead, that move was definitely taking a toll on his friend.

The twisted Hyuga then came forward and knelt before an invisible figure...

"How many people are in the base?" whispered Naruto in a rough, tired voice.

"25, my lord" replied the Hyuga blankly,

"I see. Where are the captured Uzumaki children?" asked Naruto,

"I don't know..." replied the Hyuga, making Naruto frown disappointedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto bitterly, as Nagato got a brief idea as to what could be happening here.

"Who is the commander of this base?" asked Nagato suddenly,

The Hyuga stared blankly into nothingness but didn't give any answer. Nagato looked towards Naruto.

"Answer him, slave..." commanded Naruto,

"Yes, master. This is not a base, but a private research laboratory of Konoha. Its current head is Orochimaru..." confessed the Hyuga,

"Nagato, have you ever heard of a ninja with this name?" asked Naruto seriously,

"No. He must be a rising ninja. Which rank does this Orochimaru hold?" asked Nagato quickly,

"Jounin..."

"Is he inside the base?" asked Naruto darkly, if this Orochimaru had even harmed a single hair of his clansmen then his fate would be even worse.

"Not at the moment. But he will be here soon..." said the Hyuga honestly,

"Very well. Go back to your post and act normal..." commanded Naruto, the Hyuga nodded and went away quickly.

Nagato instantly turned towards his friend, a hundred questions floating in his eyes. But he summed all of them up in seven words.

"How the fuck did you do that?" asked Nagato, only to receive a sharp look from his friend.

"Later. I can't control this Hyuga for long, let's infiltrate the base. You clear on what we have to do?" asked Naruto seriously,

"Yes. Noise discipline is necessary..." agreed Nagato, as a grin came on his friend's face which actually made him look more scary than reassuring.

"Let's kick them in the balls..."

* * *

Naruto swiftly ran through the dark corridors of the base, with Nagato just a few steps behind him. Even he had to admit, whomever built this place had quite creepy tastes and was fond of puzzles. If not for his sensory powers, he doubted he would ever be able to get to his captured comrades without getting lost.

And he had to finish his objectives in a limited time window, without getting caught.

Pretty tall order for a chunin present deep inside enemy lines.

But he had to do it regardless of the odds. Leaving comrades behind was not his way of working, especially not innocent children. And he would rather face damnation to hell than let Akeno rot in such a creepy place full of Konoha scum.

He saw a young female dressed in a lab coat exit from one of the rooms, her expression cold and uncaring. Without hesitating, the Uzu chunin who was leaning from the ceiling hidden by dark shadows lurched down.

Naruto's small, sharp tanto pierced through the woman's throat thereby suppressing any scream she could have made. Nagato had already made his move and before the woman or the erupting blood from her body could hit the ground, the younger Uzumaki sealed her body and the red liquid inside a scroll.

The sealed scroll was now tightly placed back in a bag which Nagato was carrying on his back. The entire ordeal was over before it even began, with no trace left of the woman or how swiftly she was assassinated.

Naruto turned towards his partner and communicated his intended message through practiced hand signals...

 _"My Shadow Cloaks will only last for an hour or less. The jutsu cast on the Hyuga not more than 45 minutes. We need to speed up..."_ conveyed Naruto silently,

 _"Understood. Maybe you should have killed the last Hyuga guard?"_ suggested Nagato, through his own hand signs.

 _"No guards protecting the base would have raised instant suspicion if some Konoha ninja or Orochimaru stumbled across. Had to play safe..."_ suggested Naruto,

 _"Then let's make it count fast..."_ replied Nagato,

 _"Agreed"_

As they moved through the base they spotted various labs equipped with state of the art machinery and several pods. It only made the two Uzu chunin further worried about the fate of their people. Yet they had come too far to turn back now...

Naruto quickly raised his hand when they came across a room. Nagato instantly took up position on the opposite side...

 _"Take out the **mute charge** , we finish them all in 10 seconds..."_ instructed Naruto, his hand signs making his friend understand the plan.

Nagato nodded, taking out a special seal from his pouch he strapped it on the metal door. Inside the room they could feel atleast 20 human signatures, mostly civilian with few possessing chakra.

The seal glowed for a second as Nagato gave a thumbs up to his teammate.

The **"Mute Charge"** was one of the latest developments of the Uzumaki war machine. It was capable enough to prevent any sound waves to exit across 100 yards from where it was placed.

Naruto gave a chakra powered kick to the door, Nagato followed the move by tossing several smoke bombs inside simultaneously.

Still concealed in their shadow cloaks, the boys stealthily entered the room and took up position by the only door that provided exit outside. As expected the scientists now surrounded by smoke quickly ran towards the exit.

Where Naruto lay waiting for them with a sharp tanto...

 _SLASH_

Nagato didn't hesitate for a slightest moment this time as Naruto started mercilessly killing every person that approached towards him. The older Uzumaki still concealed in the shadows started brutally murdering the people, his short tanto moving in a mesmerizing dance.

Showers of blood and severed heads erupted, the people screamed but nobody heard their terrified voices. It was as if sound itself had been sucked out into vacuum, and more horrifying was the fact that something invisible was slicing them up one by one.

Nagato was slowly following behind Naruto, sealing up the dead bodies and blood stains across the floor and the walls. While also watching his friend's back, not that he needed to because most of these people were simple scientists and a few guards.

All of whom met a gruesome end by Naruto's tanto, except for one which the boy was now holding by the throat.

Somehow that sick scene made Nagato smile. There was nothing in the world which was more interesting than watching a man being held in the air by an invisible force.

"Where are the children and Akeno?" asked Naruto darkly,

"Who...are...AHHHH!"

The man screamed when Naruto jammed a sharp kunai straight through his balls.

"I ask the questions, you answer. Where are they?" asked Naruto bitterly,

The bleeding scientist pointed a shaky finger towards a set of stairs inside the room that were descending below. Nagato had to restrain himself from ending this sick man.

"Are there any other escape routes apart from the main entrance? Don't lie or the next sharp weapon goes through your neck..." warned Naruto,

"There's...a...secret...exit...inside...the...main...lab...below...on...the...far...right...corner..." whispered the Scientist

"Good" commended Naruto,

"Please...let...me...go. I...have...kids..." pleaded the middle aged man,

"So are those children whom you are experimenting upon just expendable? Nagato, will you do the honors?" asked Naruto distastefully,

 _SLASH_

With great speed, Nagato beheaded the man and before his body or the blood could even hit the floor all of it was sealed inside a scroll by Nagato.

The entire room was now empty with no signs of a small massacre ever happening. No bodies, no blood, no evidence...

It was as if a ghost had stumbled across the base and made everything vanish.

Without wasting anymore time, the two boys quickly descended downwards through the series of long stairs.

* * *

Nagato felt extremely relieved when Naruto dispelled the shadows that had been concealing their presence so far, that was after they had murdered the two guards and two scientists inside the room. Following up by sealing the bodies and blood, thereby eliminating any trace of their existence.

But the satisfied feeling had not lasted when they saw all the Uzumaki children sealed into water tanks, that were full of some greenish liquid.

Naruto was panting harshly. The sheer exhaustion he felt on using even a tiny fraction of his power was immense. Yet all he could feel right now was horror on seeing his clansmen in such conditions.

He literally ran forward when he spotted Akeno sealed on the fourth tank from the left. Naruto placed a trembling hand on the glass, worriedly observing the sleeping form of his teammate and best friend.

"We need to get them out..." said Nagato quickly, as he made his way towards a table where several notes were laid.

When he didn't receive any response from his friend, he turned back and saw a grim looking expression arriving on his friend's face.

"What's the matter?" asked Nagato hesitantly,

Naruto didn't reply at first, as he moved towards the stairs only stopping at the first step and turning back towards Nagato.

"Someone's coming. I am going to investigate, you get our people out quickly..." instructed Naruto,

"But-" argued Nagato,

"Not now, Nagato. Just do it, please..." requested Naruto, his eyes still darting towards Akeno's floating form.

"Alright. But I want you back here in five, and do not engage anybody else. We have spilled enough blood for today..." warned Nagato sternly, making Naruto smirk.

"Yes, grandma..." said Naruto sarcastically,

He had to duck down when Nagato sent a kunai his way, laughing a little Naruto quickly made his way upstairs and also picked up the kunai Nagato had thrown towards him, not wanting to leave any evidence at all. The smile he had previously shown to Nagato only to be replaced by a sudden worried expression.

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed through the empty halls.

Naruto lay hanging from the ceiling of the floor, his body concealed by his shadows. His hawk like eyes keenly fixed on the entrance of the corridor, he had definitely felt a powerful chakra signature approaching their location.

And judging from the rapid manner in which it was closing down on their position only left one possibility.

 _They had been exposed._

Naruto couldn't understand how that could happen, nor did he have time to think about the loophole. His thoughts were disrupted when a tall person emerged from the shadows.

Before the person could even set foot on the trap Naruto had set, he stopped.

A sinister chuckle escaped from the person's lips, as a pair of sinister looking eyes opened up in the darkness of the corridor.

 _ **"Kukuku...I know you're there"**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	4. Lost Innocence

**Chapter 4**

 **Lost Innocence**

* * *

Orochimaru cautiously observed his surroundings for any sign of movement or hearing of sound. Despite being alone in the corridor, his senses were screaming that there was another hiding in the shadows. He could feel it, the foul, dark presence. A truly wicked aura was present everywhere waiting to strike.

He had even taunted the invisible enemy hoping to get a response, but received none in return.

 _"So, they have brains as well. The way they infiltrated the base, made my team and guards disappear. They must be Anbu or atleast high Jonin level shinobi..."_ deduced Orochimaru,

He had little doubt regarding the identity of the enemy. Nobody except for his comrades were aware about the experimentation going on the captured Uzumaki children, the only people who could take offense to such a method and retaliate this brutally would be survivors of the same clan.

Yet he had been informed that apart from the captured children, the rest of the Uzumaki clan was dead.

Clearly, he had been kept in the dark.

And now he had Anbu class soldiers attacking his precious research.

"You know you can't escape from here. I'll find you..." promised Orochimaru,

Again no response.

It seemed that normal threats were useless against this foe, so it was time to resort to other tricks. Orochimaru would have no hesitation in attacking this foe, and needed just a hint as to their exact location. And then he would strike in a flash.

"You know, for a clan praised to be as strong as the Uchiha and Senju. The Uzumaki turned out to be nothing but sheep, cowards who got _**slaughtered**_ easily..." taunted Orochimaru,

Hiding in the shadows that were covering his body, Naruto kept his emotions in check. Easy to say, hard to practice.

His power was a double edged sword. The **Dark Release** gained power through the emotions and foul chakra inside him. The more darker his feelings, the more powerful he would become; but with that came the risk of losing control and exposing yourself wide in the open.

Naruto had lost control many times in his life, and every time he had to wake up and see a river blood created by his own hands. While he didn't feel guilty since this power was not something he wanted but was forced on him, he didn't enjoy killing.

Yet he did that dark act for the sake of his village and clan.

One of whom was completely gone and the other was barely left.

Contrary to popular beliefs, he did feel emotions. Happiness, anger, sadness, fury, and worst of all hatred.

But unlike others, he didn't have the liberty to express them freely. It was not a choice but a necessity. His special power did grant him an unnatural advantage, but were also the cause for his miserable, isolated life.

Despite that, he hadn't wasted much time of his life on cursing fate. That would be a terrible waste of time, and as a shinobi Naruto was not expected to live a long life. So why waste time on dwelling about something on which he had no control over?

Yet the accusations of this man _**stung.**_

For there was a hint of bitter truth in them. His clan had been too trusting, too absorbed within itself while ignoring the dangerous developments in the chaotic ninja world. And ultimately they paid a catastrophic price for it.

Except for barely fifty children, the Uzumaki had been all but wiped out from the face of the earth.

 _"Never again..."_ thought Naruto bitterly,

"You fools valued peace so much and thought that non-alignment with any major powers would keep you safe. There can be no peace among humanity, much less the shinobi world. The weak can find a place to live in this world, but the same is not the case with fools..." taunted Orochimaru again,

Naruto's eyes momentarily widened as the realization hit him. This man despite being an enemy was only saying the bitter facts which Naruto had been trying to ignore till now. His dream of peace lay shattered upon the corpses of his deceased clan.

It demoralized him greatly as he faced reality. What was he supposed to do now?

A few weeks ago, he had a home, comrades, dreams of his own and a bright future to look forward to. But now all of that was gone, and the only thing left was a wide hole in his chest that threatened to swallow him in an endless chasm of defeat and grief.

He felt Nagato and Akeno's chakra signatures vanishing from the base, alongwith those of the Uzumaki children.

It would be so easy to give up now. Nagato and Akeno would make sure the children survived, he had no family left who would truly miss him. His dreams of peace seemed impossible now on witnessing the traitorous world around him.

 _"NO!"_

An enraged voice from his subconscious yelled rebelliously with so much fury that it startled him. Why should he die? Were his dreams not worthy for this world?

In a time when people did what they wanted, didn't he also have the right to fulfill his desire? Neither Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Konoha or as a matter of fact any hidden village had a shred of compassion or sympathy for each other.

The world was a **jungle.**

 _The Strong Survive, The Weak Die._

The Uzumaki had been weak and naive, so they were devoured.

 _"I will make my dream a reality, no matter the cost. This I pledge as Naruto Uzumaki..."_ thought Naruto passionately,

Orochimaru was actually surprised when a mass of shadows started swirling in front of him. Inside he saw a teenage boy with one red eye staring at him, his face covered by a mask, but nobody could miss his dark red hair. What shocked the Konoha Jonin was the look in the boy's eyes. The gaze of a predator.

"Thank you for teaching me something fundamental..." said Naruto sincerely,

"And what is that?'' asked Orochimaru curiously, the boy smirked deviously.

''That the absolute truth is useless in this world. The only thing that truly matters it the power to freely accomplish one's dreams..." said Naruto calmly,

"What's your name boy?" asked Orochimaru seriously,

The red head simply gave a mysterious smile while raising two of his fingers, Orochimaru instantly prepared for battle.

 **BOOM!**

Multiple explosions started happening across the entire base, and Orochimaru didn't need more than a second to understand what was going on. He instantly looked towards the boy who had almost disappeared back into the shadows.

"You'll find out soon enough..."

With that promise, the boy vanished back into darkness. Orochimaru would have loved to find the brat and teach him a few lessons, but the entire base was crumbling and he would rather prefer not to be crushed by rocks first.

So, the enemy had not entered his territory without a backup plan to fall back too, if things went south. Whoever that boy was, he was dangerous and knew some very disturbing dark facts about him and Konoha.

But dealing with this situation would have to wait, because he had to first save his own life.

"We shall meet again, Uzumaki..." promised Orochimaru, and started running madly.

* * *

Nagato had been staring at the sleeping forms of Akeno and the Uzumaki children. The moon shined its sliver light across the earth, while the last remnants of the Uzumaki clan lay protected under a strong barrier. Their escape from the base had not been easy, but Naruto had bought them enough time.

He hated his friend for that.

To be able to maintain such level headed thinking even in the worst situations, was a trait only a few shinobi had. Yet it also pointed out the fact that Naruto had no value for his own life, in his eyes he was a simple ninja who was expendable for the greater good. His friend had believed this from the beginning and had lived by it every single day of their lives.

Even during the most suicidal missions their team had faced, Naruto had lead the charge, took severe injuries but accomplished the mission no matter the cost. Nagato disliked this attitude of his friend, but he understood the reason behind it.

Unlike Akeno and him, Naruto had went through events that had a deep impact on his life right from the early stages.

Lack of parents and family, weariness from his own villagers, and most of all his uncontrollable powers.

To overcome these scars, Naruto had devoted himself to the village and preservation of the Uzumaki clan. That was the reason for his existence alongwith a small personal goal for peace across the Elemental Nations. A dream which Nagato shared, but one that had been ruthlessly shattered by the drastic chain of events in their lives.

The rustling of leaves alerted Nagato instantly, and he turned around only to find Naruto calmly walking towards him.

A smile came on the younger boy's face as he rushed towards his masked friend.

"I thought you died..." said Nagato worriedly, as he looked for any wounds on his friend's body. Fortunately there were only a few scratches.

Naruto smiled.

"There is only one Naruto Uzumaki, and there will only be one man whose name maybe be remembered for killing me. I wonder who'll be that person?" joked Naruto, earning a glare from Nagato.

"I am in no mood for your theatrics this time, Naruto..." warned Nagato, as his friend raised a placating hand in return.

"Fine, fine. How are the others?" asked Naruto patiently, Nagato pursed his lips.

"I am no medic, but even I can see they are weak. While no external injuries are visible, I can't be sure about any internal injuries. Though I've yet to sense any of them, so I have some hope. Your decision to immediately go after our comrades probably saved their lives..." explained Nagato frankly,

"I did what was necessary..."

With that simple answer Naruto started walking towards Akeno's sleeping form. Nagato sighed.

"Naruto, it isn't a crime to be proud of accomplishing a nearly impossible feat..." advised Nagato, and saw his friends fist clenching tightly.

"If I had been better, so many of our people wouldn't have died. So I shouldn't...I...shouldn't..." whispered Naruto, his eyes low and voice full of guilt.

"Naruto..."

"I still desire peace in this world, Nagato. But..." said Naruto hesitantly,

"How can you say that after everything that has happened to our village? Our clan? Our Comrades?" yelled Nagato furiously,

Naruto turned around and sympathetically stared at his friend. Unknown to Nagato, Uzumaki Naruto could clearly feel each and every feeling burning in his friend's heart. Right from the hatred to the grief.

"Then what do you propose?" asked Naruto calmly, and saw Nagato giving him an ice cold gaze.

"The only way to achieve peace in this world is by making humanity feel pain. Unless those in power don't know this feeling, wars will keep on happening..." proclaimed Naruto,

"What if I say there's another way..." hinted Naruto, with that mesmerizing glint in his eyes.

Nagato paused. The anger faded a little, as he furrowed his brows. Naruto usually proposed the most rational plans keeping the real objectives in mind, it wouldn't cost him anything alteast to listen to the idea.

"Fine..." relented Nagato,

Naruto smiled. Making sure that the silencing seals were working properly, he explained his dream to his friend. And the way he would move forward towards it.

"I thought..." said Nagato sheepishly, how stupid he had been!

Naruto scoffed.

"You don't think I'll simply spare the ones that destroyed our clan?" asked Naruto irritatedly,

"So..." said Nagato hopefully, but Naruto raised his hand.

"But you're out of your mind if you think I'll destroy four great ninja villages and nearly 60% of the world's population in a mad quest!'' mocked Naruto, and was surprised when Nagato looked away.

"Well..."

Naruto sighed.

"Nagato, you have a good heart. But try to think with your brain first and heart later. It'll keep you alive and help you in accomplishing your goals..." suggested Naruto,

"Tch..." muttered Nagato, his friend suppressed a chuckle. Despite entering his teens, Naruto knew Nagato was a child in many ways.

"I swear to you, Nagato. I'll make the culprits of our people pay with their lives, but I won't destroy the world in an act of revenge. Destroying is easy, developing is hard..." advised Naruto sagely,

"You and your quotes. What were you a historian in your previous life?" teased Nagato,

"Heh, doesn't sound like a bad idea..." agreed Naruto, making Nagato truly smile.

"Naruto, can we truly have real peace someday?" asked Nagato seriously, and looked his friend straight in the eye.

To his credit, Naruto never wavered. He stepped forward toward the younger boy, his steely gaze connecting with Nagato's doubtful gaze.

"I'll never give up..."

Nagato's eyes widened. Smiling, Naruto extended his hand towards his friend.

"Instead of using our powers for destruction, let's use them to change this world into something better. Promise me?" asked Naruto hopefully,

Nagato stared at this boy, his right hand automatically rising to meet with the one Naruto had extended towards him. He didn't know what this feeling was that always made him believe in this boy, but it was enough to keep alive the tiny flicker of light in Nagato's heart.

 _"Maybe you can save this world. I shall believe in you, Naruto..."_ promised Nagato secretly,

Outwardly, the younger Uzumaki only gave a nod to his friend.

* * *

The atmosphere inside the conference room was extremely tense. The people sitting in their comfortable chairs were leaders and considered the best among the masses of Fire Nation. Yet all of them had varied expressions ranging from shock, anger, trepidation, fear and grief.

Hiruzen sat in the center, a weary expression visible on his face as he regretfully grasped his forehead.

"Is this really true?" asked Hiruzen sadly,

"Positive. The Uzumaki have been completely wiped out, their village destroyed and all inhabitants killed..." declared Danzo Shimura,

Minato Namikaze stood beside the tired Third Hokage along with Jiraiya. The white haired student of Hiruzen was glancing at the blonde Jounin whose face was a perfect mask of calm and control, yet the clenched fists were enough to show Jiraiya what he needed to see.

"The Uzukage and all fighters offered a valiant fight to the combined armies of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. So fierce was the battle that the outnumbered Uzumaki successfully wiped out nearly 30% of the enemy forces before being destroyed..." said Danzo respectfully,

He may not have been a true fan of that clan, but he respected power. And even in their demise the Uzumaki had provided their worth to Konoha.

Shocked gasps were heard across the room as the clan heads and top Jounin and Anbu heard the news. It was a rare feat for any single clan to inflict so much damage against the combined power of three great ninja villages. It only highlighted the power of the Uzumaki, a distant relative of the Senju clan.

Speaking of which, Tsunade Senju closed her eyes in grief. She may not have shared close bonds with her distant relatives, but they were still family.

"Were there any survivors, Danzo-sama? Maybe a few could have escaped while the fighters bought them time..." said Minato hopefully,

"You're right. A few did manage to run towards our borders, but were eventually hunted down and killed. It not only highlights our utter failure in protecting our allies but also points out how vulnerable our own borders are. And the threat that looms over our great village..." proclaimed Danzo,

 _"My son..."_

Many of the clan heads gasped in shock on hearing Kushina's trembling voice. As far as they were told, the redhead's first child had died on birth. Apparently, that had not been the case. Their eyes shifted towards Hiruzen who sighed. Danzo gave him a stern yet prodding look.

"The child was a boy. Konoha had always followed a secret treaty with Uzu known only to the respective Kages of each village. In exchange for resources and support, Uzu would continue to provide us shinobi who can be the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki alongwith new weapons. However, if the female Uzumaki were to ever conceive a male child then he was to be immediately handed back to Uzu..." informed Hiruzen,

"A logical way of thinking. A male Uzumaki growing up in Konoha could have easily recreated the clan over the decades..." suggested Shibi Aburame,

"And render Uzu's importance to us quite bleak..." pointed Hiashi Hyuga,

"If a girl was born to the Uzumaki of Konoha, then too our village would gain a partial Uzumaki clan. However the descendants of such a child would not be as strong as a true Uzumaki because of the strong genes that can only be passed down through a male. Tsunade is a descendant of Mito, yet her healing powers and longevity pale in comparison to her grandmother. Not to mention the sealing arts that were the true power of that clan..." explained Shikaku Nara tactfully,

"And you allowed this to happen, Hiruzen?" asked Danzo bitterly, receiving a sharp glare from the Third Hokage.

"That's Hokage-sama to you, Danzo. Don't forget your place..." reminded Hiruzen, his tone was calm yet the message was clear.

"Hai" replied Danzo crisply, though a battle of eyes was continuously fought between the two students of Tobirama Senju.

"It was an honorable treaty which both Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama respected. I followed the same principles laid by our great founders..." replied Hiruzen calmly,

"Despite the benefits the Uzumaki could have brought to our village?" asked Danzo contritely,

Before the small conflict could escalate further, Minato stepped forward. His ice cold gaze glaring down at Danzo.

"Danzo-sama, while I understand your views to some extent you don't have any right to question the Hokage. And nor do you have any right to speak of my son as a mere tool. I won't allow that..." warned Minato,

Many stared at the blonde Jounin in shock. There were barely a handful of people in the village who could stand up to Danzo Shimura, much less obstruct the man from speaking his thoughts.

It would have been the case with any other shinobi, but Minato was one of the rising stars of Konoha and was said to be the _"Nidaime's Successor"._

So when he spoke, people listened.

Danzo subtly saw the clan heads, Jiraiya, Tsunade and many others secretly agreeing with the blonde Jounin.

"I see. It was an inappropriate of me and I apologize..." said Danzo curtly,

Hiruzen instantly narrowed his eyes on seeing the sudden change in his friend's behavior. This was not good, Danzo rarely apologized to anyone and when he did there would always be some agenda behind it.

The Hokage saw the same cautious look in Minato's eyes, and was impressed with him further. The 30 year old was young but had an intellect that was as sharp as Danzo's.

"But it still presents the point that Konoha can no longer stay neutral. War is inevitable..." declared Danzo,

Murmuring quickly erupted into the chamber, and Hiruzen raised his hand preventing a discussing from starting outright.

"Danzo, we should try to avoid war. The last one had costed us so much, we even lost Tobirama-sama..." pointed Hiruzen, and saw the same cold determination in his friend's eye.

"Don't be naive, Hokage-sama. Do you think Iwa, Kiri and Kumo will simply stop after destroying Uzu? No, they'll unite and attack us. And when that happens Konoha's destruction will be imminent..." warned Danzo,

"This is all just speculation. Do you have any idea what you are proposing?" asked Jiraiya irritatedly,

"As a matter of fact, I do. If we do not retaliate it will send a message across the entire world that Konoha easily betrays its allies. More than that, we owe it to Uzu to inflict justice upon the criminals who slaughtered an entire clan mercilessly..." said Danzo passionately,

Everyone's gaze shifted towards Kushina who had barely said anything during the entire meeting. Maybe it was the shock of hearing about her son's demise or the grief that came after, it had frozen her.

The redhead had a haunted look in her eyes, a few tears already fallen off her cheeks.

Minato grimaced. Even after all these years...

Danzo inwardly smiled when most of the people in the room got determined looks in their eyes on seeing the grieving mother. Satisfied he looked towards Hiruzen who gave him an extremely disappointed, hateful look.

 **"Let there be War..."**

* * *

Kushina kept on running. Away from the council chambers, away from the people, away from everything. Everything had turned dark in her life, tears freely trickled down her cheeks as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop across Konoha.

Her home was gone, her clan destroyed.

And her son...

She could still remember that tiny little bundle she had been forced to give to the Uzukage. She could still remember how heartbreaking the choice had been, but she had made it for her son. So that he would not have to suffer her fate.

So that Konoha would simply not use him as a breeder, or a Jinchuuriki successor, or worse as a weapon.

"Kushina, wait!"

She had ignored that voice for the past few minutes, even as the person continued to chase after her. Yet, she was forced to stop when Minato appeared in front of her blocking her way. Unlike her, he didn't have tears. But she had known him for years, and just one glance in his eyes was enough to show her that he shared her feelings.

But was better at controlling them.

"I have nothing to say to you, Minato..." said Kushina stiffly,

"Kushina, I..." said Minato hesitantly,

What could he possibly say to her when he himself...

"Don't worry. I'll fight for this village, even if they failed in saving my family..." said Kushina coldly, receiving a glare from the blonde.

"You know I have never doubted your loyalty..." replied Minato sharply, and saw her smile at him cynically.

"Just go away, Minato. This is the moment for you and this village to shine, your chance to prove your worth to your beloved village. It's just unfortunate that it costed the life of my son..."

And with those cold words, Kushina vanished.

Minato remained frozen in his spot. Only if he had known that a single mistake could cost a man so much, only if he hadn't done what he did then things could have been different.

Only if...

"He was my son too, Kushina..."

* * *

(3 Days Later)

Akeno groggily opened her eyes, for a moment panic arose in her heart when she spotted only darkness. But relief soon came when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap her in a warm hug. It relaxed her and brought a few tears in her eyes as she heard his voice.

"You're safe. It's over..."

She looked up to see Naruto smiling down at her. The girl's cheeks flushed a little red on seeing how close he was to her, their lips barely a few inches apart from each other. Yet she knew she was safe, as long as she had known Naruto he had never displayed a hint of romantic feelings for any woman.

Sometimes it did make her doubt his sexuality.

The boy had shared more _Bromance_ moments with Nagato, then he had with her. Yet this was refreshing.

"You done, perv?" asked Naruto bemusedly,

"Shut up..." replied Akeno, a smile arriving on her lips.

Her eyes then settled on him as he simply stared back at her. In a move which surprised Naruto, she leaned forward and tried to kiss his lips. At the last second, he moved away making her kiss his cheek instead.

Before she could feel embarrassed, Naruto cupped her chin and looked her straight in the eye.

"You deserve someone better..." said Naruto hesitantly, as she looked at him sharply.

"Let me be the judge of that..." replied Akeno, some anger seeping into her tone.

Naruto slowly got back on his feet and walked a few meters away to stand at the entrance of the cave they were currently taking shelter in.

"The Third Great Ninja War has started..."

His words shocked Akeno to the core, her eyes widened as she tried to imagine the consequences of this catastrophe.

"Konoha has entered into the war to seek revenge for Uzu. It's rather ironic, but with their arrival Suna would follow. The flames of war would engulf all lands and an era of darkness approaches us all..." said Naruto calmly,

"And whose side are you on?" asked Akeno hesitantly, making him smile a little.

" _My own_. I am going to fuel this war, every ninja village is my enemy. My goal is to make each and everyone of them suffer terrible losses, because unless their military and economic powers are reduced to rubble, they'll continue to possess the desire and capability to wage wars..." explained Naruto frankly,

"This wasn't what the Uzukage wanted..." hinted Akeno, and flinched on receiving his sharp glare.

"He's **dead.** And I don't have time to linger in regret or ponder what he would have done in this situation, it's upto me now. The sad thing is that unless I wage war, I can't have peace in this world. Akeno, I can't give you what you want. Because I don't have the capacity to love, my existence itself was a mistake..." said Naruto sadly,

Akeno lowered her gaze. His words while harsh only presented the bitter truth.

"Births must be controlled by an existence who's either extremely incompetent or extremely sarcastic..." said Naruto dryly,

Akeno saw Naruto's gaze fixed on the Uzu headband that he was holding in his right palm.

"Already, I have nothing left to lose..." muttered Naruto,

He turned around and this time Akeno saw raw determination burning in his eyes. A fire that she had never seen before.

"But even so, I will fight..." promised Naruto,

The young boy's gaze shifted towards the sky, as the face of his deceased Uzukage smiled down at him from the heavens.

"To keep my promise to you, and..."

 _To gain something to quench this thirst in my heart._

 _Is that a good friend...or a strong enemy?_

 _Ninja world...will you fill that role?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **This story will be a little different from my others. Although this Naruto will have a few similar traits with the other Naruto's I've created, however his goals are different.**

 **I'll answer all questions in time. (Naruto's parents were revealed after all). Be Patient.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**


	5. Uzumaki Naruto

**Yo...**

 **If I create any new dark release techniques, then I'll give their full explanation at the end of the chapter in Author's Notes. So if you have any doubts, you can read them and understand. In case there are still questions after that, then feel free to PM me and ask them.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

Akeno and Nagato stood beside their best friend and the defacto leader of their small clan. They patiently waited while Naruto keenly studied the map placed in front of him. The dim fire that they had created in the dark cave being the only source of light. The curious young children lay peacefully in another area, happily chatting with each other; trusting their last three guardians with their lives.

It had been three weeks since the start of the Third Great Ninja War. Akeno and the captured children had slowly recovered back to full health, while Naruto and Nagato had conducted small raids across nearby villages and gathered necessary resources to sustain the survival of their family. The stolen goods and resources had been deliberately kept low in amount in order to avoid getting under Konoha's radar.

Naruto had explained that these minor raids would not only help them in their survival, while also increasing the paranoia of the people of Fire Nation. Nobody ever suspected that the survivors of an extinct clan were the ones doing these mischiefs, instead the blame was being firmly laid on Kumo or in some cases Iwa.

The two chunin had to admit, Naruto had a devious mind when it came to war.

 _It was as if the boy was born to destroy!_

And judging from the cynical/ borderline evil grin visible on Naruto's lips made them a little nervous.

"Leave it to the Nara to do something like this..." commented Naruto,

"What do you mean?" asked Akeno, a frown visible on the silver haired girl's face.

"Konoha is taking its time to step into this war. Rather than directly attack Iwa, Kiri and Kumo they are organizing their armies. No matter how strong they are, they cannot possibly hope to take on three major villages all alone. If my guess is correct, they must have already sent a delegation to Suna..." explained Naruto,

"But what would Suna gain from allying with Konoha? They are at best cordial to each other..." suggested Nagato, but his friend simply smiled.

"No major village can avoid this war. Suna is right beside Iwa, and is the weakest among the big five. The Tsuchikage alone could wipe out more than half of Suna shinobi on his own. While Suna has a strong ninja in the form of the Sandaime Kazekage, he is just one man. Fear and anxiety are common in war, and the Kazekage would rather ally himself with a pacifist and stable Hiruzen Sarutobi rather than face this world war alone..." explained Naruto with a smile,

"That...does...make...sense..." said Akeno in a surprised voice,

"We can't allow that to happen. Neither can we afford Suna to stay neutral, if even one of the major villages remained strong after this war then our entire cause would have failed..." warned Nagato, getting a nod from his friends.

"Correct, Nagato. That is precisely why we will destroy this budding alliance..." declared Naruto, a cold look visible in his eyes.

"How?" asked his friends in unison, making Naruto raise three fingers.

He spent the next few minutes explaining the mission to his friends and by the time he was finished both of them were staring at him with a mix of awe and shock.

"Is there a problem?" asked Naruto quietly,

"No...it's...just..." said Akeno hesitantly, and flinched when Naruto's gaze bore down on her.

"We are an Assassination Squad. The three of us are the closest Anbu's Uzu ever had, most of all have you forgotten how every one of these villages played a part in destroying our village and our clan?" asked Naruto harshly,

"He's right. There is no room for sympathy, we must remain focused on the real objective which is peace..." insisted Nagato fiercely,

Akeno nodded.

"Nagato, I want you to stay here and protect these children. I can't afford another mistake and I know you can do it..." said Naruto seriously,

Akeno smirked. The way Naruto had worded his will had left very little room for Nagato to protest. Yet the boy did that regardless...

"Don't tell me you plan to do this solo?" asked Nagato incredulously, Naruto shook his head.

"Akeno will be my partner for this operation. And it's just like you said the only thing that matters is our mission, or have you changed your mind?" asked Naruto,

Nagato flinched.

"We will be back within a week. Don't conduct any raids until then, stay here and protect our people. And most of all start teaching them the basics of ninja arts..." instructed Naruto,

"You want me to baby sit and teach? Are you insane?" asked Nagato worriedly, Akeno chuckled.

"Maybe. But you are the only one among the three of us who has the patience and talent to teach others. Start training the ones who are fit to be a ninja, for those who don't have the talent focus on teaching them the ways to make scrolls, stocking weapons, tailoring and medical ninjutsu. We may not have the numbers, but I won't allow these children to be weak again. When the next time they face the enemy, I want them to fight like true Uzumaki instead of crying out in fear and despair..." explained Naruto harshly,

"They are so young..." said Nagato hesitantly, as he glanced at the 10 year old boys and girls.

Akeno saw a brief of flash of regret, sadness and guilt pass through Naruto's eyes. He hid it well enough to prevent Nagato from noticing, but she could see that he was hurting from the inside. Just like the rest of them.

"Only the victors are allowed to live. This world is merciless like that..." said Naruto, a haunted look visible in his eyes.

"Naruto..."

The boy closed his eyes and turned away. The next time he spoke his voice had the same iciness and determination present in them...

"Akeno, prepare for the mission. We move in half an hour, and Nagato in case we don't make it back then I've left instructions for you in this scroll. Don't open it until absolutely necessary..." warned Naruto, and tossed the scroll to his friend.

"What is in it?" asked Nagato curiously, as he observed the small black colored object.

"Something which I was supposed to use if I ever got in trouble. A safety measure given by my... _father_ "

Akeno and Nagato went wide eyed on hearing that. Their shocked stares were fixed on Naruto's back, all their lives their friend had pretended not knowing his father.

Wordlessly, Naruto walked away after relaying that information. Clearly not willing to share any more information, and his friends reluctantly didn't pursue him on this revelation.

"What a fucked up family..." said Nagato, with a heavy sigh.

"Just pray that they never meet face to face..." replied Akeno wearily,

"Why?" asked Nagato, and saw a terrified expression arriving in the silver haired girl's eyes.

"It might just start another world war..."

* * *

Akeno was currently lying idly beneath the shade of a large tree. The cool breeze hit her face occasionally making her smile, while her eyes were fixed on the masked boy who was busy going through their mission gear. She had to admit, he had been planning this operation for quite some time.

"Why me?"

Her sudden question made him stop momentarily, he glanced at her for a second. Their gazes met and he understood what was the true meaning behind those words.

"Apart from the fact that your skills are more suitable than Nagato in this task. I want you as my partner...to keep me in control" admitted Naruto, his gaze lowering a little.

"And why is that?" asked Akeno coolly,

"Because you have a heart, I don't. I always tend to focus towards our ultimate goal and tend to disregard the way we achieve it. I might even not hesitate to kill innocents for this task, especially when I use my dark powers this risk greatly increases as I don't have full control. Nagato carries a lot of hatred in his heart and might not be determined and capable enough of stopping me. But you can, don't let me become a monster...Akeno" requested Naruto,

She got back on her feet and came beside him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she gave him a proud smile.

"The fact that you know this is enough proof that you will not become the monster you fear. And neither will I let you become one..." promised Akeno,

He smiled.

"Thanks..."

Akeno couldn't help but notice the fact that he had a nice smile. He may have rejected her feelings, but she could barely accept such a decision of a person who hardly even understood his own pain.

So, she would wait. Instead of pushing him further, she would support him as a loyal friend and comrade. And maybe a few years later, when all of this madness was over and their dream of peace was a reality then...

Maybe...

It was a slim chance.

But a girl could hope!

Naruto saw the silence was stretching for far too long and instantly pointed his finger towards the gear he had placed near their feet. Akeno was thankful for the diversion and shifted her attention towards the Konoha Anbu uniform that lay across her feet.

"Where did you get this?" asked Akeno in surprise,

"Black Markets can offer you a lot of interesting things, for a right price. And these are war times, getting things like these is much easier now..." clarified Naruto,

"Clever. You know if this plan works, then each village will fight against the other. What are your future plans?" asked Akeno curiously,

"One step at a time, Akeno..." stated Naruto frankly, she smirked.

"You are a dangerous general..."

Naruto smiled.

"That I am..."

* * *

Nagi Hyuga was keenly observing the dense forest around him. For the past half an hour, he and his partner Kenji Yamanaka had been patrolling the borders of Fire Country. With a world war going on across the lands, their task had become highly important.

So far things were normal and he had not come across any enemy forces trying to enter their borders. That was a good sign.

His Byakugan was watching each and every sector and he was rudely shocked when an Anbu appeared right behind him. He yanked backwards to defend only to see that it was one of Konoha's special forces soldier. And he had a scroll in his hand.

 _"How did I not see him?"_ thought Nagi worriedly,

"Heh, you Anbu's are always so sneaky. But I admit, getting a jump on a Hyuga is damn impressive..." congratulated Kenji,

Nagi focused his Byakugan on the young teenage Anbu. While Konoha didn't officially accept such young children into such a dark unit, that was not the case with a secret force that he had heard rumors about.

 **Root.**

Information was scarcely available on this unit, but what Nagi did know that many young teens were a part of that group. The only reassurance he had was that they were on Konoha's side.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he reacted a second late when the Anbu raised his finger and Kenji went still.

Nagi pressed a fast strike straight towards this enemy's heart, only to freeze the next moment. Dark chakra started surrounding the young Anbu, and Nagi trembled in fear on seeing one of the eyes of the boy turning demonic red in color.

 **"Dajuiryojin (Dark Illusions)!"**

The fear and anxiety within Nagi's heart skyrocketed to maddening levels as he saw several Suna shinobi approaching towards Fire Nation. Combine that with Hiruzen Sarutobi's desperate voice to retaliate brutally screaming in his head, made him angry and determined.

Naruto exerted more of his will driving the genjutsu trapped Hyuga in his own nightmare/ dreamworld.

His _Meiton_ allowed him the ability to sense people's emotions, and allowed him to manipulate them to a certain extent. More specifically fear, anger, hatred, sorrow, anxiety were his weapons. Instead of invading any physical parts of a person's body, he attacked at the most vulnerable one.

 ** _Psychological._**

Although there was a drawback to this technique. Since he could feel and manipulate those dark emotions of his enemy, he himself was experiencing them and it took everything in his power not to kill them right away. Just as Nagi was thinking about different ways to kill Suna ninja, while the Yamanaka was trapped in his own nightmare.

Most of all, it took a lot of chakra.

After a few more minutes of inner torture, the ninjas broke and knelt before Naruto. Trapped in their own nightmares, the two were nothing but puppets waiting to be used by a puppeteer.

And Naruto intended to do that.

"Hyuga, regroup with the rest of your squad. Attack the closest Suna outpost and destroy our enemies..." commanded Naruto fiercely,

''Yes, I will stop them from attacking our great nation..." pledged Nagi,

The Hyuga quickly ran away to complete his new orders. The effects of that genjutsu would barely last for four hours, but being this close to the border Naruto knew the damage would have already been done.

Naruto turned towards the Yamanaka who stared back at him blankly. The Uzumaki was thankful that these ninja had been mere chunin, his techniques while effective lacked the power to overwhelm powerful Jounin and Anbu's. But with time and training, Naruto intended to perfect this art.

He was an Assassin, after all.

"Relay this message back to all border patrols..." instructed Naruto,

The Yamanaka nodded.

"All...units... _Code...Omega_...under...attack...by...Suna...heavy...losses... **AHH!** ""

Naruto silenced the terrified Yamanaka by slicing his throat, the man gurgled and the Uzumaki was sure that this sound would also be heard by the nearby Konoha forces. The message had been sent.

 _"Stage One Complete. Time to move to Stage 2..."_ thought Naruto seriously,

Placing a finger on the communication device hidden inside his ear, he connected with his partner who was conducting a different exercise in a nearby area.

"Akeno, report..."

A moment's silence followed before a feminine voice replied over the communication device in a calm tone.

 _"Objectives accomplished. I've eliminated few chunin, genjutsu'd a few and sent them on a suicide charge towards Suna posts. What about you?"_ asked Akeno quickly,

"Done. Stage one is complete, Konoha itself will handle Stage two of our plan. Rendezvous with me and we'll finish the last part..." ordered Naruto,

 _"You know, you might have scared an entire nation with this move..."_ replied Akeno, Naruto smiled cynically.

"Let's see how a cornered animal reacts..."

* * *

Utter chaos and mayhem prevailed in the regional command headquarters. Communication specialists were reporting incursion after incursion, the tactical board was being bombarded by continuous shifting of enemy movements. The Konoha forces near the Wind Country's border being engaged or retaliating.

Taji Uchiha grit his teeth in frustration and anger.

"Give me a full report, now!" barked the veteran Uchiha, his dark colored eyes intimidating his subordinates.

"Sir, Squads 67 and 68 are eliminated. Squads 44, 48, 50 are retaliating. We are still trying to get into contact with others..." replied his second in command, a female Yamanaka.

Taji slammed his hand on the table in frustration.

"There can be only two possible scenarios. Either a large scale invasion force is striking at multiple locations, or Suna Anbu are striking at lightning fast speed in order to pave a way for the main invasion force..." deduced Taji worriedly,

"What do we do, Taji-sama?" asked one of his subordinates,

The grey haired Uchiha remained silent for a few minutes, his calculative mind going through various decisions he could make. In the end, he went with the most tactfully suitable plan.

"Tell our squads to fall back and regroup. It's better to consolidate our assets and wait for reinforcements. If this in an invasion staged by Suna, then I highly doubt individual squads would be able to offer much resistance against a larger enemy force. Contact high command in Konoha, inform them about the situation immediately..." instructed Taji,

His subordinates quickly nodded and went to carry out his orders.

 _"The Hokage is not going to like this..."_ thought Taji hesitantly,

"Taji-sama!"

The old Uchiha was brought of his thoughts by the alarmed response of his second in command. Walking towards the blonde female Yamanaka, he looked her right in the eye.

"What is it, Miki?" asked Taji, and saw a petrified look visible in her eyes.

"Our...communications...have...been...sabotaged..." replied Miki hesitantly, and flinched when a murderous look arrived in the Uchiha's eyes.

"How the hell...we'll remedy it later. Use your mind powers to reach Konoha...'' barked Taji furiously,

"That is too far from my range. Only Inoichi-sama can communicate such long range messages..." replied Miki worriedly, making her superior even more mad.

"Damn it. What good are you? Gah! Forget it, contact our regional headquarters. Find out if they are in the same mess as we are..." ordered Taji,

"Hai!"

As soon as the young girl went away, Taji took a deep breath to rein in his emotions. It wouldn't be good if he lost his cool in such a desperate situation, they had already been on edge ever since their village decided to participate in this world war. This sudden invasion had already sent almost all of his soldiers and even him into a panic.

Taji summed all their feelings in three simple words...

"What a mess..."

* * *

Akeno watched with abated breath as her eyes witnessed a fire of panic, fear, anger and desperation start infecting an entire nation. She had done everything she was ordered to do, right from killing a few chunin squads and sabotaging regional communication in the entire area. It had not been easy, but for a former Assassin it was possible.

Beside her, Naruto stood peacefully on the branch of the tall tree. His calm, cold, calculative eyes watching in deep satisfaction as his own plot started producing results.

 _"What is his ultimate goal? To destroy the five great nations? Recreate Uzu? Create an Empire? Get Justice for the Uzumaki? Achieve Peace through war?"_

These were all the tip of the infinite questions that plagued Akeno's mind. She would follow and support Naruto regardless of his choices and decisions, yet she just couldn't understand this shinobi.

It was no secret to her, that Naruto was strong. But his real power had always been his calculative mind and cunning.

"You see, Akeno. Bringing change is not that difficult in this world, you just gotta have the will to bring the change..." said Naruto, his tone cynical.

"The Ninja World will not crumble so easily to your whims..." warned Akeno, he smirked as his eyes observed the world before him.

 _"Something that's supposed to die and doesn't...will eventually rot away, whether it's a man or nation"_

Akeno remained frozen in her spot as Naruto turned around. A silence followed between them, and after a few seconds she spoke...

"Is it over?"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm just getting started..."

* * *

A pair of dark eyes had been observing the red head Uzumaki. Ever since the fall of Uzu, he had followed the boy at every moment. At first it was the desire to hunt his prey, but Konoha shinobi soon enough took care of that. Curiosity got the best of him and he continued his pursuit witnessing the changes in the Uzumaki boy.

Instead of cursing their dark world like a brat, the boy called Naruto had whole-heartedly adapted to the change

Naruto maybe young and not much powerful today, but the man could see that the Uzumaki boy had a mind that could rival even the most veteran shinobi.

The boy's ideology had finally matched with the man who was currently observing him, and witnessing the mayhem spreading across Fire Nation made him grin in satisfaction.

 _"He truly is Chaos Incarnate..."_ thought the man curiously,

On hearing Naruto's last declaration and watching the boy go away along with his lackey made the man speak for the first time.

"Humans are so interesting..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I know it's a short chapter, but working 18 hours a day hardly leaves me with any time or energy. So...yeah, enjoy!**

 **I'll explain the dark release technique used in this chapter...**

 **"Dajuiryojin (Dark Illusions)": Using the emotions like fear, anxiety, anger the user confuses the target and implants an entire different scenario in the target's mind, overriding all sense of thought. The more disturbed the target is, the more effective this jutsu. (Rank: B, Type: Genjutsu Drawback: Consumes lot of chakra, extremely difficult to cast on Jounin and Anbu or Kages without proper training)**

 **I'll clarify that Naruto is on nobody's side but his own.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	6. The Broken

**Chapter 6**

 **The Broken**

* * *

Minato Namikaze numbly sat on one of the large trees situated inside the Forest of Death. Secluded from the rest of the world, the blonde Jounin's eyes were fixed on the picture of a young masked boy. There was a small cross beneath that picture in the bingo book, a sign that Konoha had recently updated.

 _The Shadow._

He always liked that nickname his son had earned for himself over the years. Even though Naruto was listed as a mere chunin in the bingo book, there was a caution at the bottom regarding the boy's ability to surprise and turn tables. He had always been proud of this trait which his son had inherited from him.

Despite all evidence pointing towards the demise of Naruto, the father knew that was no the case.

Some might say that it was Minato's delusion as a way of coping with grief. And he would have believed that too, if not for the last conversation he had with the boy.

Over the years since their separation, Minato had tried to stay in touch with his son through letters since he was not allowed to visit Uzu.

There was only one reply from Naruto over the years, the letter Minato was holding in his other hand which had a few words written on it.

Words that haunted the Namikaze everyday.

 _"Even when I was in a crowd, I was always alone"_

Those words were sharper than any blade, more painful than any wound. He could only imagine the type of life his son had lived that made him utter such heartbreaking words.

And yet the eyes that stared at him from the photograph of the bingo book screamed of ambition. A large one at that.

He still remembered that single one on one conversation he had with his boy...

* * *

(Flashback: A Few Months Ago)

Minato patiently observed the surprise visible on his young son's face. Standing in one of the marshes surrounding Uzu, the guard Chunin was extremely stunned to see a Konoha Jounin entering their territory in such a sneaky manner. Much less his own father...

With speed unforeseen, Minato had easily knocked out the two chunin border patrol guards who were with Naruto and now stood before the boy.

"What are you doing here, _Jounin_?" asked Naruto icily, his tanto pointed towards the blonde ninja.

Minato grimaced. Those cold words hurt a lot but deep down he knew he deserved them. So, instead he decided to remain patient...

"Do you know who I am?" asked Minato, a hopeful expression visible in his eyes.

"My biological creator had said that you were the donor that helped facilitate my existence. Nothing more, nothing less..." replied Naruto, making his father flinch considerably.

The way Naruto had said those words had left very little to imagination as to what the boy felt in his heart. Despite expecting such a response while coming here, it still hurt Minato to hear them regardless.

"I suppose I earned that remark..." said Minato apologetically, and gave a sad smile to his red head son.

Naruto's startling blue colored eyes shined with hostility, yet he did the unthinkable when he lowered his tanto and sighed.

"I give you this one chance to walk away, if only for the unfortunate fact that I exist because of you..." said Naruto calmly, making Minato raise one of his eyebrows.

''You think you can defeat me?" asked the father curiously, and was surprised to see the boy shake his head.

"It would be foolish to assume so. However that doesn't mean that I won't offer a valiant fight, I am a ninja of Uzu and you are illegally setting foot in my nation. It is my duty to stop you, no matter what relation we unfortunately share..." explained Naruto logically, his voice bitter.

Minato smiled.

"It seems you are wise than most people your age. Rest assured, I am not here to harm your nation. I came here to see you..." said Minato honestly, making the boy frown.

"There was no need for such a farce..." replied Naruto flatly, Minato lowered his head in guilt.

"You're my son, Naruto..." said Minato softly, and saw the boy's fists clench tightly as he fought hard to control his emotions. Yet Minato sensed the temperature going cold and killing intent started spreading.

" _Just don't_. It has taken me years to understand and accept the reality of my life, I don't hold you guilty for what you did. Just like I am a ninja of my village, you are a ninja of your village. Soldiers are meant to serve nation first, then society, then their comrades, and if it is possible then themselves in the end..." stated Naruto with conviction,

Minato could not help but stare at his son with pride in his eyes.

"You've become an admirable ninja, Naruto..." praised Minato,

Despite the bitter feelings, those words made the boy pause. For a few moments a strange look arrived in Naruto's eyes, and that was all Minato needed to see. It helped lift a great burden from the father's heart.

His son didn't hate him, and was simply indifferent towards his father.

Minato could try to live with that.

"I came here to congratulate you for passing the chunin exams and acing them as well. You are a chunin now, I know I have no right to even speak with you...yet I wanted to wish you luck in your life..." said Minato seriously,

"You don't have-" excused Naruto, but the father raised his hand.

Minato bent down and placed a scroll on the ground and saw Naruto becoming alert. Inwardly, he was happy to see that his son had kept his guard up even now. It was a trait of a fine shinobi.

"I know I have failed you, Naruto. And there is nothing I can say or do that can make up for it, but if you're ever in trouble...open this scroll." instructed Minato,

"And why would I do that?" asked Naruto skeptically, and saw a sad smile arriving on the father's face.

"I am your father, Naruto. Despite everything, I love you with everything in my heart..."

The iciness and contempt in Naruto's eyes wavered and the boy quickly closed those startling blue orbs. He pointed his tanto in the opposite direction, away from Uzu.

"You should go..." whispered Naruto,

Minato nodded. With a heavy heart he started walking, even in Uzu nobody except for the Uzukage knew that Minato was the boy's father. Kushina had also kept this fact a much guarded secret even in Konoha.

Then a question arose in his heart that made the tall blonde stop, and look back towards his son who was walking back towards his unconscious comrades.

"Why do you fight, Naruto?" asked Minato curiously, the boy stopped.

With his back turned towards his father, the young red head glanced up towards the sky full of stars and the bright shining moon.

"To gain the strength to freely accomplish my dreams. One could also say that it's the power not to take orders from people whom I despise or don't agree with, to be the master of my own life..."

Minato was left speechless by those words. It was his turn to stare at his son in surprise...

* * *

Nobody knew it, but those words had changed Minato Namikaze completely.

They gave birth to his dream.

The reason he couldn't keep custody of his own son, the reason he failed in saving Kushina from such a pain was because of the fact that he had been helpless and weak as a mere chunin all those years ago. Compared to the Kages who made the decisions, Minato had been powerless.

And on that day, Minato Namikaze had made a pledge to himself and the world.

 _"Naruto, I don't know where you are right now. But one day, I'll win the entire universe for you..."_

With those determined words, the Namikaze got back on his feet and started walking away. A world war had started, and he would make sure Konoha emerged as the true victor, which would ultimately pave the way for accomplishment of his dreams.

Though if there was one thing that Minato knew for sure was the fact that...

He would meet his son one day again.

* * *

Kushina had been fondly caressing the photograph of her young son in her soft hands. The Uzukage had recently sent her a picture of Naruto dressed in his chunin uniform, a tanto fixed on his back and his face covered by a face mask.

He looked so handsome.

Yet at the same time, she didn't miss the cold, hollow eyes that stared at her from the picture. It were the eyes of someone who had never experienced love, and that fact too was forgotten with the sands of time.

What she was looking at now was a determined and devoted Assassin, whose only reason for existence was to serve Uzu.

 _Live for the village, die for the village._

Her son had sworn that oath when he took up that uniform, such path of violence and darkness was not something she wished for him and yet it had happened. It was not as if she had tried to break away from him. It was the complete opposite, she had sent so many letters, pictures of her and Minato, and so many more presents on his birthday.

And she only received silence in return.

All these years right upto...

She had never cursed her destiny as a Jinchuuriki so much as today, to lose the most precious thing in her miserable existence. Naruto had been the one good thing that happened to her, and she threw him away. She could have fought harder, made more efforts to...

If only she had done that, her son would have been alive today.

Due to her and Minato's mistakes, Naruto lived a lonely life devoid of a family. And in the end, he died alone.

She could still remember that dark night when a squad of Anbu forcefully took her child away from her. The Hokage and the Uzukage had witnessed the exchange with a complete professional look in their eyes, a teen-aged Minato had also been standing beside Jiraiya. Unlike Kushina he was not crying, and instead had his eyes closed. His fists had been clenched so tightly, and he never looked at her despite her pleas for help.

The last memory of that dark night that she remembered was Naruto's crying voice, and then something hit her followed by darkness.

Her only reason to exist now was to destroy the ones who killed her only son. She would use every ounce of her power and hatred to inflict carnage upon the three cowardly villages who had destroyed her clan, her people, her village and her son.

The wooden walls cracked due to the killing intent she had been radiating, and it would have escalated further if not for the series of rapid knocks on her door.

Snarling, she got up and started walking towards the door. Hadn't she told those annoying Anbu, that unless there was a mission she was not to be disturbed?

"I told you to leave me alo-"

Kushina couldn't complete her words as she saw the person standing at her doorstep with a wide, innocent smile on his face.

 _"You..."_

* * *

Naruto stood on top of one of the large sand dunes, currently lying steadily in the sand he simply observed the large structure before him. Akeno was beside him and the two of them were waiting for the bright moon in the sky to hide for a while.

And that would be the moment they attacked.

Akeno had been silent all the time, only talking when Naruto responded. It had been three days since their attacks in Fire Nation, and the flames of war would now envelop two great nations tonight.

"Why is this world so twisted, Akeno?"

She would have missed his question if she was not so alert right now. Even then, those words coming from Naruto of all people surprised her. Akeno turned towards him, and saw a vulnerable look in his eyes.

"I wonder if I my actions will change anything in this world. Or will they be just as meaningless as my own existence?" asked Naruto,

"Naruto..."

"I want to achieve peace through force. I don't know if I'm right or wrong, but I want to believe that what I am doing today will help in making people understand each other..." said Naruto, his voice soft and expression numb.

"I think people can only understand things that they've actually experienced..." suggested Akeno, and saw him smile a little.

"I understood what loneliness meant, and now I know what happiness and sadness means. What revenge means, what hatred means...but I don't know peace, Akeno" confessed Naruto, making her smile ruefully.

"Neither does the world know..." suggested Akeno, giving him a encouraging smile.

"Then I want to learn what peace is and teach it to the world as well. That's why even if the world rejects me...I'll keep on fighting" promised Naruto,

Naruto blinked when Akeno gently entwined her hand with his. He turned towards her and saw a strange light burning in her eyes. He froze when she looked back at him...

 _"Then let's fight together...to learn peace"_

Both of them shared firm nods, Akeno was startled when Naruto pulled her towards him and wrapped her in his arms. She placed her hands on his back...

"I'm never letting you go again..."

No words could describe how happy and satisfied she felt on hearing him say that. She knew the terror she had experienced when she was captured by those Konoha scum, and could only try to imagine what Naruto felt. He was the leader of their group of survivors, and he may not admit that outloud but deep down he considered himself responsible for all those deaths.

People often mistook him as the most strongest person in their team. While as a shinobi he was, but as a human he was the weakest of the trio.

For Naruto, Nagato and Akeno had been the closest thing he had to a family.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Naruto..." teased Akeno, as he gently broke the hug.

He stood back on his feet and calmly observed the large Suna Dam in front of them. The modern invention was one of Suna's most crucial assets that was the lifeline of nearly 20% of its population. And Naruto was aware of the consequences of a direct attack on this place.

For a few seconds, his grip on his tanto wavered as he tried to imagine the kind of suffering he would be inflicting on this world.

 _"Reforms no matter how great or small...are never painless or without sacrifices..."_

Akeno saw his trembling stop as he took a deep breath. Naruto's blue eyes glanced at the now darkened sky...

"You guys maybe satisfied with this world... _I'm not_ "

With those determined words, Naruto Uzumaki dressed in the uniform of Konoha Anbu now placed a bird mask on his face. Sharing one last glance with his fellow partner, he charged towards the dam.

Akeno quickly performed a set of hand seals and bit her thumb, followed by slamming her right hand on the sand.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)"**

The silver haired girl soared quickly into the dark sky as the vulture carried her higher and higher. The large creature easily camouflaged itself in the dark skies as Akeno pointed her hand forward.

" ** _Altrass_** , we shall support him. Sync with me" commanded Akeno, and joined her hands together.

The large predatory bird cawed in response signifying its acceptance of the order. Akeno started channeling her chakra into the aerial summon as the bird quickly started flapping its wings wildly.

On the ground, a pair of Suna chunin guarding the outskirts of the Dam saw a large sandstorm brewing at a distance.

"Tell the others to take shelter..." instructed the senior chunin,

"Will do. Man, what a mess. I'll also inform the engineers to take protective measures to safeguard the water..." suggested the other chunin,

"You do that. Inform the guards not to mess around in this storm, they can be deadly..."

"Roger"

As soon as the younger chunin went off to carry his orders, the senior chunin turned back only to see a human figure emerge from the shadows.

 _SLASH_

A permanent horrified expression was etched in the chunin's eyes as his head was severed off before he could scream a warning. Naruto quickly took cover behind the walls of the dam, as the blood of the now dead chunin started drenching the sand.

What most people didn't know was the fact that he had been one of the candidates selected to be a part of Uzu's First Anbu force. Only the Uzukage and his few aides knew this fact apart from the shinobi who were chosen for this unit. Unfortunately, their training was never fully completed and the village was destroyed. He could only imagine how different things could have been if Uzu had developed an Anbu force just months before its last moments. It was one of their grave errors...

Regardless of those mistakes, it didn't change the fact that Naruto had the skills and intelligence to perform Assassination and Infiltration Missions.

Talents he would be using tonight...

He raised two of his fingers and four shadow clones of him appeared beside him. All of them having the same cold, calculated look in their eyes.

"The enemy is taking shelter from the sandstorm Akeno is creating. But she can't maintain it for long, we only have a 5 minute window to execute our mission..." instructed the real Naruto,

"Should we go in and eliminate the enemy forces? They'll be easy to kill now that they are hiding in shelters..." suggested one clone,

"That would take too much time..." warned another clone,

"The longer we take, the more Akeno's chakra will get used up. We must keep her in mind as well..." informed another clone,

"If we attract too much attention, then the Suna forces will follow us. And we'll simply get trapped between theirs and approaching Konoha forces..." warned the last clone,

Before the clones could further continue their discussion, their original creator took out four scrolls from his pouch and handed one to each of them.

"Spread out in all directions, place them across these points..." informed Naruto, and pointed the directed points on the map.

"Now!"

The clones quickly saluted and started stealthily running in different directions to accomplish their objectives. Naruto placed his own scroll near one of the dam's giant walls. He then placed his finger on the communication device in his ear.

"Akeno, how are you doing?" asked Naruto worriedly,

 _"It...is...taking...more...chakra...than...I...expected...but...I...can...go...on..."_ insisted Akeno, making her friend grimace.

"Understood."

As soon as he cut off the link, he cautiously looked around for any sings of Suna Forces. He saw the sandstorm which Akeno was generating with her summon's help was closing towards the dam slowly and slowly. Since this was an actual event rather than an illusion, it had been enough to convince the Suna Forces that they were not under attack and had calmly taken shelter.

The Sand Village had been on edge these past few days, since Konoha was building up massive armed battalions near their borders. However, since they were allies no official battle had been initiated by Sand Village.

 _"With this, all bets would be off the table. War will be inevitable..."_ thought Naruto grimly,

He didn't like what he was doing, and deep down some part of his heart knew this was wrong. Yet he couldn't stop, he refused to be a part of a stagnant world where humanity was out of control. War could never be eradicated, that much was certain.

What he could do was limit its occurrences and the need for it.

Ninjas were mercenaries who fought for money, resources, and for their own desires. Except for a selected few, most of the ninja were dishonorable and worse than scum.

It was his lifelong mission to eliminate such war mongering thugs and bring forth nations, military, and citizens that were more responsible, compassionate and understanding towards each other.

It was easier said than done, but he knew that it was not impossible. And if it could be done, then he was willing to bear every sin for that dream of peace.

 _"All charges set!"_

The voice of his clones over the communication channel felt like the hammer of the gods descending from the heavens.

It was easy to slaughter people when you're out of control, but extremely difficult when a person is completely in control of himself. Nobody knew this fact better than Naruto. Many people had lost their lives whenever his dark powers ran wild, even as an assassin he had killed people. But what he was about to do now was something much, much larger and destructive.

He was instigating war between two nations which would lead to death, destruction, sorrow and loss to millions of people.

In the end, he was not different from the ninja thugs whom he loathed. What shocked him was the fact that he had been fine with living in such a twisted world as long as he was safe. But when that had changed, he too had changed. It made him realize how wrong the world was, how wrong he had been, and the desperate need for change in the world.

Nagato had been right in a way, he could only understand these things once he experienced that pain. For people to understand each other, they had to realize their mistakes like him. Just like the slaughter of his clan taught Naruto his mistakes, he would try to teach the world its errors.

He quickly started retreating away from the Dam's borders, and soon enough raised two of his fingers slowly.

 **BOOM!**

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the structure starting to collapse slowly and the water spreading in every possible direction. The cries of the horrified Suna ninjas and civilians rang in his ears.

Akeno had been waiting for him at the end, the sandstorm along with her summon had been stopped as she watched the destruction they had inflicted on an entire nation with their actions.

"We finally did it, didn't we?" asked Akeno hesitantly,

"Yeah..." replied Naruto, his gaze fixed on the dark sky.

"If you fight, people die. If you don't, even then they die. I guess it's true...there's no right or wrong in this world" confessed Akeno,

Naruto's eyes widened as his sensory powers warned him of something massive approaching their way. Turning around, his worst fears finally came true as he quickly brought his tanto forward to block a strike from the grinning man.

 _"You're damn right, **brats**!"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Reviews would be nice**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	7. Resolve

**Yo...**

 **Here's the next chapter...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Resolve**

* * *

The first time Naruto's blade made contact something inside his heart stirred. As the sparks flew everywhere and Akeno gasped in shock, the Uzumaki understood something. The person before him was a _monster_...

It was then Naruto's gaze landed on the man. Dressed in the uniform of Kiri Hunter Ninja, wielding a long, sharp sword. The man's face was covered by a hunter nin mask and what was strange was that his skin was blue in color. In the small gaps of his mask, he saw the man was grinning showing his shark like teeth.

And the level of chakra...

 _"This is insane..."_ thought Naruto dreadfully,

The sheer chakra levels of this ninja was matching those of a bloody Kage. And his strength...

He got a taste of it when with just a short grunt the Kiri Ninja sent him tumbling away. Akeno realizing the situation took out her own tanto and unleashed herself on the opponent with a fierce battlecry.

" _Akeno_ , **STOP!** " yelled Naruto in horror,

The boy could feel the power in the man as he brought his sword down on Akeno. Time seemed to have slowed down for Naruto, the horror of watching his close friend charge to her impending doom.

 _SLASH_

Crimson liquid flew in the cold desert alongwith the sound of metal hitting skin. There were two strangled cries, one of pain and another of horror. All the while the Kiri ninja stared at the scene with a surprised grin...

Akeno roughly crashed on the ground sending sand sailing all around her. As she stopped rolling, her mortified gaze landed on him...

 _"NARUTO!"_

Tears welled up in her eyes as the sound of his broken tanto hitting the sand reached her ears. There was a larger spray of blood as the crimson liquid spilled forth all across Naruto's left shoulder. But the most...

"Stay focused, Akeno. This one's out of your league..." hissed Naruto painfully,

Akeno stiffed a gasp on seeing his entire left eye destroyed. There was a huge blast of chakra from Naruto which made their opponent jump away creating some distance...

"I won't let you harm her..." promised Naruto, and bit back the unbearable pain from his torn flesh.

His left eye was completely destroyed, but it was worth it. He still couldn't believe the amount of power in this Kiri ninja, despite Naruto using all of his strength he barely managed to place himself between the deadly sword and Akeno. He had hoped that with his tanto he could have blocked the incoming strike, but the weapon had cleaved right through his tanto thereby destroying his eye and tearing apart a large chunk of his body.

Akeno arrived beside him, tears falling from her eyes as she miserably stared at what he had sacrificed for her.

"That's some speed you've got there, brat. Not to mention guts, you must really care about this girl..." said the Kiri Ninja curiously,

"Bastard..." snarled Akeno,

The silver haired kunoichi was about to charge and was more than shocked when Naruto placed his injured arm in front of her, thereby blocking her way.

"You're no match for him, even I don't think I am..." confessed Naruto,

His comrade flinched, he could still see the disbelief in her eyes. It was hard for him to accept this bitter fact, but it didn't change the truth. No matter how strong he and Akeno were, they were chunin. And this man was far stronger, faster, and more experienced.

Naruto could feel it, if their opponent were to unleash his full power then he could wipe the floor with them effortlessly.

In comparison to the sheer amount of chakra possessed by the Kiri ninja, Naruto and Akeno's combined chakra was that of a drop in an ocean.

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt _outclassed_.

Not only had he lost an eye, but a bitter truth had been presented to him.

"You're weak..." said the Kiri ninja calmly, making Naruto grit his teeth in pain and frustration.

Beside him, Naruto could feel Akeno's anger. She was a hothead, and watching her comrade being berated like this was getting on her nerves. She could not sense or realize the grave danger they were in...

Plus, she was extremely low on chakra. After summoning her vulture, as well as creating that huge sandstorm must have taken a great toll on her...

The gears churned in his mind as he came to a single harsh conclusion...

Naruto's lips twitched into a faint smirk as he closed his remaining eye. After exhaling a deep breath, he turned towards the silver haired girl.

"Take care of Nagato..." said Naruto softly,

Her eyes widened on seeing the look in his eyes, but by then his hand had connected with her neck and her vision went dark. Naruto caught her falling form, and then turned towards his opponent who was watching them curiously.

"I get the feeling you want a good fight..." suggested Naruto, as the man grinned.

"True. Glad to see your cunning has not dimmed in the past few days, you are interesting ninja..." complimented the Kiri ninja,

Naruto narrowed his eyes, the message behind those cryptic words was simple. They had been followed, now that he thought about it the three great villages that had attacked Uzu could have sent hunter ninja after the handful Uzumaki who had escaped the slaughter.

It went to show that he had a long way to go, both in strength and foresight. He was still a chunin, powerful but young.

He formed a hand seal as a clone of him appeared beside him. After a brief nod, the clone took the sleeping Akeno in his arms and started retreating back towards the borders of Konoha. Naruto curiously observed as his opponent made no efforts to stop the escape, as if reading his question the Kiri Ninja grinned.

"I have no interest in weaklings. There is no human in your rag-tag group of survivors that interests me, except _you_..." said the Kiri Ninja honestly, receiving a mocking smile from the young boy.

"Oh, I'm flattered..." said Naruto sarcastically,

"So, you ready to die now?" asked the Ninja in a bored tone,

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow on hearing that question.

"And what makes you think that?" inquired Naruto, and saw his enemy frowning.

"You sent the girl away in a noble yet foolish way and are standing here to face me, thereby buying her sometime..." suggested the Kiri Ninja, as if it was that obvious.

The hunter ninja's eyes widened as he hurriedly shifted to a side, still it was not nearly enough as something sharp tore through his leg.

Blood again spilled on the endless desert as the Kiri ninja glared at his opponent.

"You _assume_ too much..." said Naruto coldly, the kunai in his hand now sporting his enemy's blood.

"You live up to your reputation, _**Shadow**_..." praised the hunter ninja, even as blood flowed from his injured left leg that was sporting a nasty cut.

"It's impolite to not introduce yourself..." suggested Naruto, receiving a mocking bow from his opponent.

"Kisame Hoshigaki..."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. He would have to keep an eye out for this one from now on, that is if he could find a way to get out of here. Now that he had only one eye left, he had to be extra cautious.

The rest of his wounds across his body slowly started to heal much to Kisame's disappointment.

"I'm not gonna die tonight..." swore Naruto, as he picked up Akeno's tanto that was left behind by her.

"Bold words for a brat with one eye..." retorted Kisame, and released a monstrous amount of KI.

Instead of seeing the brat fall to his knees and tremble, Kisame was met with an unexpected sight. The young Uzumaki started chuckling madly, and it was then the Kiri ninja saw the dark shrouds of chakra being released from the boy's body.

Strange seals glowed on the tanto held by Naruto, and soon the weapon was engulfed in a bright light. After a few moments it died, and much to Kisame's surprise the previously small tanto had now transformed into a broadsword.

 _"Uzumaki sure created very interesting toys..."_ thought Kisame wickedly,

For the first time Kisame was forced to acknowledge that the ninja in front of him was not ordinary. The sheer hatred and malice that made up Naruto's power would have been enough to scare any lesser ninja. For Kisame, it actually had the opposite effect...

In a burst of speed Kisame charged forward and slashed his sword clean through the boy's torso. As he skidded forward, he gasped in pain and shock when blood erupted from his own back instead.

The shocked hunter ninja turned back to see Naruto standing in a completely different position, his sword sporting the crimson liquid flowing through Kisame's body.

"Looks like I'll have to go all out against you..." said Naruto calmly,

"Interesting..." grinned Kisame,

Kisame clasped his hands together, and Naruto felt a large amount of chakra being gathered. Right on time, the blue colored man stepped forward and unleashed a powerful attack.

 **"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Violent Water Wave)"**

A monstrous water wave atleast thirty feet in length and the same in width was created by the Kiri ninja and sent straight towards the young boy.

 _"To think he can create so much water even in the midst of a desert. Hoshigaki Kisame, you..."_ thought Naruto, the power of this man was truly magnificent.

With a satisfied smile, the Uzumaki chunin stepped forward and extended both of his hands forward towards the approaching target. Closing his single eye, he searched for the energy driving the attack and smirked...

Kisame frowned when his attacked stopped midway.

"WHAT!" said Kisame in shock,

For his own attack was now rushing right back at him. Words were not enough to express the shock which Kisame felt now, never in his entire life had such a thing happened to him. Not even a bloody Kage was capable of such a move...

 _"A **Kekkai Genkai.**.."_ thought Kisame in horror,

Quickly channeling a large amount of his chakra he created another similar water wave and launched it in a desperate defensive measure. Both attacks collided with each other wildly leading to the creation of a small lake in the midst of the barren desert. As hundreds of water droplets fell from the sky, Kisame hurriedly brought his sword upwards.

Sparks flew as metal collided with metal, this boy...

"Take this!" yelled Kisame, slashing his sword straight towards the boy's head.

Again the boy simply disappeared and reemerged in a completely different direction staring back at Kisame impassively.

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ thought Kisame worriedly,

His eyes widened when Naruto started charging back at him at frightening speed. Kisame's eyes darted left and right in order to keep up with the boy's movements, and even more when their blades started crashing against each other.

Whoever had given this boy the name _**Shadow**_ had been quite right.

For right now Kisame was seeing image after image of Naruto appearing continuously around him, if not for his years of battlefield experience Kisame was sure he would be dead by now.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying every move in his arsenal to eliminate his foe. The sheer amount of chakra he was using right now was reckless...

He already had only half chakra reserves in comparison to normal Uzumaki, and was average at ninjutsu. In a battle of sheer power and ninjutsu, he was sure his defeat was imminent.

Yet what Kisame didn't know that Naruto's greatest weakness was also his strength. He had very little need of ninjutsu, since his _Kekkai Genkai_ allowed him to use his opponents attacks against them, provided they were within Naruto's ability to control. While Nagato was skilled at sealing, and Akeno at Genjutsu as well as Medical Arts...

He was given extensive training in one art...

 _Chakra Control._

Not only was this skill necessary to control his dangerous power, but it also earned him the nickname **''The Shadow".**

And judging from the increasing desperate attempts made by Kisame was enough to show he was getting overwhelmed by Naruto's special move. He doubted anybody except a Kage level ninja, Anbu or one possessing a sharingan could keep up with his movements.

The only drawback for this monstrous speed was the enormous amount of chakra it consumed, which Naruto had little to spare.

Unknown to Kisame, Naruto was also getting tired. Besides, fighting with just one eye was quite a nuisance...

Both warriors jumped away from each other after clashing their swords wildly, Kisame was sporting numerous small as well as large cuts across his entire body. While Naruto had fallen to one knee, sweat rolling from his face and harsh breath escaping from his mouth.

Suddenly, an unbearable pain washed over Naruto's young body and he furiously bit out a scream.

"Your muscles can't handle this speed, can they?" asked Kisame knowingly, making the boy flinch.

"They are strong enough to kill you..." promised Naruto vengefully,

"Perhaps, but you'll kill yourself in the process. And that'll be a nuisance..." said Kisame flatly,

Naruto remained silent, despite it being the truth he refrained from admitting such a thing.

He was quite stunned when Kisame sheathed his sword.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto hesitantly,

"I gain nothing from killing you now or dying uselessly in a suicidal battle..." replied Kisame flatly,

"I don't understand. Isn't it your mission to hunt down and kill the remaining Uzumaki?" questioned Naruto curiously, receiving a nod in return.

"It is a mission of Kiri... _not my own_ " admitted Kisame with a grin,

Naruto lowered his own sword, now truly curious. There was something in this man's eye, something which Naruto very well knew.

"You too aren't satisfied with this twisted world, are you?" asked Naruto knowingly,

Kisame simply grinned in return, as Naruto's sword transformed back into the previous tanto and he sheathed the weapon.

"I've watched your actions, your resolve, your power. You maybe weaker than me...but are far more cunning, am I right?" asked Kisame grinning,

"Maybe" said Naruto mysteriously,

"Tell me something. Why did you start the Third Great Ninja War?" asked Kisame curiously,

This time Naruto truly smiled. Despite having comrades, Akeno and Nagato could perhaps never understand his vision or the path he had taken to achieve them. But perhaps this man...

"There is no right or wrong in this world, Kisame. The only thing that matters is **_power_**..." said Naruto honestly,

"Power to rule?" suggested Kisame, sounding a little disappointed.

"Those are the dreams of a child or the naive ones. I have no desire to rule or get involved in such useless affairs, what I desire is _change_..." confessed Naruto,

"Is that why you ignited war between Konoha and Suna?"

"Yes, I have a plan which I believe will bring change. Kill, Steal, Borrow, Threaten, Bribe, Charm...I'm prepared to use all possible ways for completing my goal" said Naruto proudly,

Before Kisame could ask something or speak, Naruto fixed him with an intimidating look.

"Those are _my_ goals. What I'm interested are _your_ goals? The fact that you followed my group, observed me and my actions, are willing to abandon your mission for something else. What do you truly want, Kisame Hoshigaki?" asked Naruto seriously,

"You are quite perceptive for someone your age..." commented Kisame dryly, receiving a stern glare in return.

"I told you, nothing matters but power and one's ambition. You are either a lion or a sheep, what are you?" asked Naruto seriously,

"Let's say our visions are similar to an extent..." said Kisame mysteriously, making the boy narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Not good enough..."

Kisame smirked, the boy was sure persistent and stubborn. And rightly so...

The next few moments were quite interesting for Naruto as the man in front of him explained his own dream in detail. When Kisame was done, the Kiri ninja looked him straight in the eye.

"I'd like to join this revolution you have started..." confessed Kisame,

"And I am right in assuming that this battle was your test for me?" asked Naruto with a smirk,

"Yes. One more thing, why did you let the girl go? Give me an honest answer..." said Kisame seriously, his eyes demanding nothing but the truth.

Naruto sighed, but decided to give an explanation regardless.

"It was true that I let her go to protect her, but more so because she would only get in my way. Fighting you while protecting her at the same time would have been dangerous, and I'd already sacrificed much in doing so. No point in making the same mistake again..." said Naruto bluntly, making Kisame chuckle.

"Too bad you lost your eye before that..." taunted Kisame, but stopped chuckling when Naruto gave him a bemused smile, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh, _did I_?" asked Naruto mysteriously,

When the boy reopened the destroyed eye, Kisame was shocked and amazed to see the eye was fully healed and the only proof that it had suffered such a devastating blow was the scar on Naruto's skin. Which would also probably heal with time...

"I can see why people were scared of your clan..." commented Kisame wearily,

"Killing me is not as easy as people think, still I enjoy letting them chastise me for being young and weak. The looks on their faces when the tables turn is quite... _ **entertaining**_ " said Naruto wickedly, earning a respectful nod from Kisame.

"Point Taken. So, what is your answer?" demanded Kisame, looking the boy straight in the eye.

Naruto fixed his gaze on the Kiri ninja for the next few minutes. No words were said as each looked into the other's eye, trying to understand whether the other was deserving of their trust.

"Become my eyes and ears in Kiri. Let me make this clear, you don't serve me or I serve you. We are... _accomplices_ " said Naruto with a smirk,

"And what if I betray you?'' challenged Kisame with a devious grin,

If he was expecting the boy to get flustered or angry, he was surprised when Naruto merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"To each his own I guess, it's a free world..." said Naruto slyly,

"I find it hard to believe that you are so careless about such an important matter..." commented Kisame suspiciously,

"It works both ways, Kisame. If you are smart enough, then you'll understand that if you betray me then you'll simply live a worthless life in this world and become the very thing you hate. I have no need of people who are sheep, or snakes. What I desire are the few warriors who are my equals with the power and ambition to accomplish their goals... _are you that man_ , **Kisame**?" asked Naruto proudly,

Kisame was left speechless.

Throughout his life he had come across every kind of ninja. He had met the the noble, the brave, the selfish, the coward, the wicked, the power hungry, the greedy, the evil. Yet never once he had ever come across someone who was an...

 _Equal._

A soul who refused to bow or expected to be bowed to, a person who shared the same goals and was determined enough to see them fulfilled. But looking at this young boy, Kisame felt something stir in his heart.

There was something about this boy that was inspiring, his eyes had so much glow that it was captivating. If there ever was someone Kisame would have liked to fight beside, then it would perhaps be this boy...

 _"Humans are so interesting..."_ thought Kisame with a faint grin,

He looked the boy right in the eye and asked with a faint smirk.

"So, what is your group of _**visionaries**_ called?" asked Kisame mockingly, though Naruto detected no malice behind the words just simple curiosity.

Naruto thought for a moment, now that he realized he was yet to come up with a name for his group. Naming them after his clan would be insulting and attract too much attention, he needed something which matched with the change he wanted to bring in this world.

He caught sight of a faint red glow in the sky, the clouds were slowly disappearing alongwith the vanishing moon marking the arrival of a new day...

Smiling Naruto turned towards the grinning shark like man in front of him, uttering a word which would soon shake the foundations of the ninja world.

 ** _"Akatsuki"_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Feel free to read, speculate, and Review.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	8. Dauntless

**Yo...**

 **Here's the new chapter...**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Dauntless**

* * *

In the dense forests of Fire Nation a lone young boy silently sat on one of the countless trees present in the area. The afternoon sun rays were protruding the lands, and it was only the shade provided by the trees that somewhat protected him from the bright sunlight and the scorching heat. Still, his thoughts were somewhere else entirely...

It may have just been close to half a day since that fateful day, yet everything in the boy's life had turned upside down since then.

If one could look at Naruto right now, then they would find the sight of a frustrated person whose fists were tightly clenched, eyebrows deeply furrowed, his narrowed gaze staring at the shining tanto resting in his lap. Neither the afternoon heat or the occasional sound of wild animals bothered him the least...

 _"You're weak..."_

Those words continued to resonate in his mind, his heart every single second. His fists clenched further nearly breaking his skin, he had been this close...

The sheer thought that he had nearly died yesterday at the hands of an unknown ninja was humiliating. He had always believed that he was a capable ninja, not greatly strong but skilled enough. It was for these beliefs that yesterday's encounter with Kisame had been a rude shock for him...

Yes, he had survived.

But it was not important...

Simply surviving was worse than defeat. It reminded him of the time he was forced to flee Uzu while his home and countrymen burned, while his cherished Uzukage and his handful warriors fought a suicidal battle.

He had never shown it to his friends or the children that were still alive, but he was always angry. The screams of his dying clan terrorized him at nights, their misery never letting him rest. The others had somehow accepted this turn of events, yet he couldn't.

He wouldn't...

He had sworn Vengeance.

He had sworn to change things in this twisted world.

Yet he was too weak to fulfill his dreams. If he could barely manage a stalemate with a Hunter Ninja, then he was not even worthy of facing a veteran Kage.

He had escaped from Suna, sneaked right back into Fire Nation undetected with his secret powers. His plan had worked and fighters were mounting up on both sides of borders, and soon there would be war between them. Yet why did he feel defeated?

He had sat in this position for hours trying to rethink about yesterday's events again and again. He had put a brave face in front of Kisame which was enough to convince the shark like man, much to Naruto's relief. He was not afraid of dying, he was a shinobi after all. Yet dying a pointless death without accomplishing his dreams seemed quite useless to him.

 _Power._

His eyes widened as he remembered him saying this word to Kisame. He grit his teeth on remembering how helpless he felt on seeing Akeno nearly dying, Konoha Anbu killing his people, Uzu getting destroyed...

The leaves around him started to wither and turned to ashes as his anger flowed through his heart.

 _Never Again!_

Every great leader who changed the world had been powerful in their own right. Even those who couldn't accomplish their dreams, had become powerful enough in their own right making sure that the world remembered them and their ideals at the very least. The very best example of this fate were Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara.

Naruto had no doubt in his heart that he was not even a little bit like Hashirama. His heart burned with too much anger, too much thirst for power, too much hatred and regret to become such a benevolent man. Neither was he slightly crazy like Madara, maybe somewhere middle. Yet he admired each of them for they become powerful enough..

One accomplished his goals and changed the world, while the other couldn't yet he left behind a legacy that made his clan even more famous.

 _That was it!_

If he didn't want to feel helpless, if he didn't want to watch his friends die, if he wanted to avenge his clan and accomplish his goals the he needed: **Power**.

He had to become strong, he had to become more cunning and smart. To bring the change he desired, he would not only need individual power, but political, military, diplomatic and financial powers. At the same time, he had to make sure his remaining clansmen survived. He was not so sure about how long he would live since his goals would put him right in the heat of conflicts and dangerous situations, so at the very least he had to make sure his friends and his people survived.

And for that he had to become strong.

His gaze hardened as he firmly picked up his tanto. Wallowing in the past would change nothing, he would use this humiliating encounter as a lesson and improve.

That was the only way forward!

And with those thoughts he again started his long journey back to their secret hideout where his friends were waiting for him. His clone had dispelled itself hours ago informing him that Akeno was safe. Although by the time the clone did reach the hideout, the silver haired girl had regained conscious and the look in her eyes had promised bloody murder if he ever came back alive...

He groaned.

"This is going to be quite an unpleasant day..." muttered Naruto, as he started jumping across trees.

* * *

Kushina curiously stared at the young boy currently seated at her dining table. Happily slurping his way through the ramen noodles in his bowl with a goofy smile on his face, young Obito Uchiha was the perfect picture of a bubbly young lad.

She couldn't help but smile on seeing that the boy still wore the goggles she had got for him. It was nothing but a small birthday present, yet to see the boy cherish it till this day was heartwarming for her.

At the same time, it made her heart sink a little as well. And her bitterness towards Minato increased ever so slightly...

For the boy sitting in front of her was the younger son of her former lover. A year younger than Naruto, the black haired Uchiha was the picture of what her son Naruto could have been had she fought harder to keep his custody.

It was still hard for her to accept that Obito's birth was an unplanned event, just like Naruto's. She couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief, for all his talent Minato was sure careless in some matters.

A few months after Naruto was taken from her, she had blasted out at Minato in her usual hot-headed manner leading to the end of their relationship. She could still remember how miserable Minato had been for not only having lost his son but also the love of his life. And it had led to a drunken night with Mikoto Uchiha.

The Uchiha woman was two years younger than Kushina, and both of them had been good friends. Yet Mikoto was certainly not pleased with Kushina blaming Minato alone for their combined suffering, as if he was in any different position than hers. Kushina had felt betrayed at that moment, but looking back now she could understand where Mikoto was coming from. The raven had always carried a torch for the blond Namikaze...

And so Obito was born.

Minato had never fully loved Mikoto, and they never married. Yet she could see that he had stepped up to his unplanned new responsibility and helped Mikoto raise the boy currently sitting in front of her. This was the true reason for her hatred and bitterness for Minato, and to some extent for herself.

Staring at the picture of her own son nearly made her tear up again. While she was truly happy for Obito having a good childhood and even cared for the boy, it still made her realize the boy had everything her son never had. And Obito's very existence reminded her of what her own son could have been, instead of the cold shinobi that stared at her with his emotionless eyes from the picture.

If Obito was the light, then Naruto was the darkness. It was as simple as that for her...

Despite all of this, she was grateful for having this little idiot in her life. Mikoto had been extremely kind in allowing her to be a part of Obito's life, her friend had probably always known the hole in her heart that had been created due to Naruto's absence and tried to fill it with Obito's presence. While not enough, it had given Kushina enough reason to live on in the hopes of reuniting with her own son someday...

To have him meet his younger step brother and his father, she had always dreamed of it...

Alas, it was never going to happen.

A soft hand was placed on her wrist as the sensation of a lone finger brushing off the tears falling from her cheeks finally brought her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even realized she had started crying again, and was now the target of Obito's worried gaze.

"Are you okay?" asked Obito worriedly, staring at her with his usual innocent eyes.

"Yes, thank you..." replied Kushina gently, it was not a good thing to let her sorrow fall on this boy. He deserved better...

Obito fidgeted a bit and she saw he was desperately trying to come to a decision. It actually reminded her of Mikoto, but after a few seconds the boy had made up his mind and his determined gaze was almost the same as Minato himself.

"I...don't...think...he's...dead..." said Obito carefully, eliciting a surprised look from the redhead jinchuuriki.

Kushina saw the boy's gaze was fixed on Naruto's photograph. Minato had always been honest with his younger son and had revealed to Obito about the existence of his elder step brother. Surprisingly, instead of feeling jealous the Uchiha was delighted and had pestered his parents for months to meet his sibling.

Alas, his wish never came true. Yet just like her, Obito always had a fantasy of his own of someday meeting this mysterious elder brother. It was childish, but then again he was young and had a good heart. His desire to accept Naruto had what made Kushina love Obito and allowed their strange relationship to grow.

As the news of Uzu's fall and her clan's demise spread in Konoha, he was the first to approach her. He had even brought ramen for her which was a good gesture of support, and had expressed regret for what happened to her family. Kushina was quite relieved that Obito had promised not to extract vengeance on the three cursed villages who committed that brutal massacre. Although the boy did promise to oust the Kages, which was quite cute.

It was her responsibility to avenge her clan, not Obito's.

And now hearing him express hope about Naruto's survival made her heart rise. It was the first time anyone had said such a thing despite the impossible odds...

Yet it also brought to light another scary thought. Could Naruto truly forgive Konoha, her and Minato for not only abandoning him but letting Uzu burn to ashes?

One look into the eyes of the ice cold boy in the picture was enough to give Kushina the answer...

"I want to believe that too, Obi. But even if he's alive, I don't think Naru will want to come back after everything that has happened..." said Kushina sadly, using the nicknames she had chosen for her boys.

She blinked. Since when had she considered Obito as one of her own, but as she remembered the years spent beside this boy, watching him grow up, helping him become strong was enough to show that despite not being her blood, Obi was like her own little son.

Cute, rebellious and...

"That's stupid!" yelled Obito

She smirked as Obito himself called out the word which she had in mind for him. That was not to say he was dumb, far from it. Yet in a way, Obito had never seen the harsh world they all lived in. But his stubborn self refused to accept reality, and continued to believe in the peaceful world he always dreamed.

"Obi..." warned Kushina, before the boy went off on any of his long rants.

"I don't understand, Oba-san. We are his family, sure we may fight but his place is with us, isn't it?" asked Obito hesitantly, receiving a smile from her.

"He's a peculiar one that boy. The Uzukage always told me Naruto had always been different from others his age, he did make friends and has compassion for those he cares about. Yet he never forgave either me or his father for not being there for him, and rightly so. Imagine growing up as an orphan on your own despite having parents?" asked Kushina patiently,

Obito flinched. The defiant fire in his eyes dimmed considerably, as he imagined growing up all alone without the love of a family. Relying only on yourself, facing the world everyday all alone despite having parents...it was a curse.

Realization dawned on the young Uchiha who finally understood the strained relationship his elder sibling had with his parents.

His eyes shifted towards the picture of Naruto Uzumaki, the boy had always been a mystery to him. A part of him had trained hard to be a fine ninja when he heard about Naruto acing his chunin tournament.

And Obito just couldn't bare to see the sadness in Kushina's eyes, she really missed her son and despite Obito's best efforts he knew he could not fill that hole completely. Kushina had always been kind to him, even spoiled him a lot. She was the one who gave him his awesome goggles, introduced ramen to him, helped him refine his ninjutsu and most of all she truly believed and readily encouraged his dream to become Hokage.

Kushina was startled when Obito looked her right in the eye and gently grasped her hand.

"I'll bring him back to you, I promise!" said Obito fiercely, grim determination burning in his eyes.

"Obi...you...don't..." pleaded Kushina, not wanting to place such a heavy burden on this young child's shoulders. But Obito had already made up his mind as he shook his head.

"I'll drag him back to Konoha screaming if I have to. I won't accept anything less..." declared Obito confidently,

"You've really set on this, aren't you?" asked Kushina with a resigned sigh, even as she suppressed the tears arriving in her eyes.

"Till the end..." promised Obito,

For the first time Kushina felt hope rising in her heart. A picture of an older brooding Naruto embracing her and living the rest of his life with his family passed in front of her eyes. And looking into Obito's determined gaze made her wonder...

 _"Maybe you'll succeed where I failed, Obi..."_

* * *

Naruto was not surprised to find Nagato waiting for him near the border of their small camp. After all, it was necessary that one of the trio was always on guard duty despite the powerful traps and seals they had set in every direction. His friend was giving him a tired smile as both of them exchanged a brief hug.

"You really like getting into trouble, don't you?" asked Nagato with a heavy sigh, as Naruto grinned.

"Life wouldn't be as exciting without them..." replied Naruto cheekily, and saw Nagato lower his head in disbelief.

"That bad?" asked Naruto worriedly,

If even Nagato didn't sound too cheerful then it was definitely confirmed Akeno had went nuts.

"I'll bury you afterwards, for old time's sake..." said Nagato dramatically, receiving a mild glare from his best friend.

"Oi!"

"Shut up. I'm used to your reckless ways, but not Akeno. Why do you do this to her, Naruto? She lo-"

Nagato flinched when he received a cold glare from Naruto. The fact that his friend had even raised his hand to stop him from speaking further went to show Naruto's reluctance in this matter.

"I've said this before, I have no time for relationships. I care for her and would not hesitate to risk my life for her, but my dreams are different from hers..." said Naruto fiercely,

"Still after power?" asked Nagato knowingly, and was not surprised on receiving a proud nod.

"You are free to choose a different path if you like, I don't want either of you to follow me just because we're friends..." said Naruto flatly,

"You know I've got your back no matter what. Same goes for Akeno..." replied Nagato confidently, making Naruto smile.

"I'm grateful for that. It's just that I don't feel what Akeno feels for me..." confessed Naruto, as Nagato sighed.

"Regrettable. You two would have made a good couple..." teased Nagato,

"Teme..."

"Easy. I'll try to make her understand but it'll take time, and you know how she is..." reassured Nagato, making Naruto smile broadly.

"Thank you. She deserves better, although I don't have the heart to say this to her..." replied Naruto honestly,

Nagato stared at his friend curiously as a question arose in his mind, deciding to ask it away he looked his friend right in the eye.

"So what kind of girl would you like? I'm sure we can arrange something eventually..." teased Nagato,

"Now you're doing this on purpose..." sulked Naruto, earning a light chuckle from his friend.

"Humor me..."

Naruto wanted to protest, this just wasn't the time and neither did he want to discuss such a useless topic. His friends were his closest allies, yet they didn't share his vision and were as fiercely devoted to it as he was. He didn't resent them for that, but it sure irked him sometimes...

Maybe that was why he felt this strange sense of new camaraderie with Kisame, sure the Kiri ninja was crazy but he understood.

And that was what made the man extremely valuable to Naruto.

He didn't need large armies or great wars to fulfill his vision, it could be completed with least bloodshed and less conflicts. All he needed were a few people like him and time, and he would make his dream a reality.

Still, judging from the look in Nagato's eyes his friend wanted an answer, and was not going to relent without one. And considering he would need Nagato to handle Akeno, now more than ever made Naruto relent. It was better to have atleast one of his best friends taking his side to conserve their group.

"Fine..." said Naruto tiredly, and glared when Nagato grinned triumphantly.

As Naruto dived into his mind to find out the traits of his desired mate, Nagato's eyes were observing his friend with a much deeper expression. Unknown to Naruto, he was being made a part of a secret experiment by Nagato. There had always been something about Naruto's psyche that was different, something damaged.

Nagato had his suspicions and today he was going to test them out...

"I don't know..." said Naruto honestly, quite stunned with his own clueless answer and lack of desire.

Nagato briefly closed his eyes, he was right. The boy standing in front of him may appear a normal person to most people, but something deep inside his friend was broken. Something which neither Akeno or he could heal...

The very first contact any male child had in life would always be their mothers in most cases. And Naruto's first contact with not just people, but against the fairer sex had been destructive on every level. The shock of being rejected by his own mother still haunted his friend till this day. And it was this secret reason why Naruto was so uncomfortable around people, especially females.

The fear of being betrayed again terrified the boy...

Nagato's heart sank a bit for both his friends. For Akeno to fall head over heels for such a man, and seeing Naruto suffer everyday. This helpless feeling always made him ashamed, he was not as strong as Naruto or understanding and smart as Akeno. What could he do to help his friends?

Naruto's plan to change the world would put his life in danger, but his friend didn't care for his own life since he believed nobody would miss him much once he died. It was wrong on every level but Naruto was set in his beliefs. He had no reason to believe otherwise...

If Naruto was to truly walk this path, then Nagato would follow him until the end. No matter what...

But his friend deserved better. Akeno deserved better...

He didn't know what came in his heart as he embraced Naruto in a brotherly hug. His friend was also as surprised by this move as Nagato himself as he stiffened a little, yet Naruto managed to place a shaky hand on Nagato's back.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get through all of this..." promised Nagato,

 _"Someday I will reunite you with your family. If my intuition is right, then they love you...Naruto"_ thought Nagato secretly, a smile arriving on his lips.

He had finally found something to fight for. Aside from supporting Naruto in his quest and being Akeno's friend, he would help them live their dreams.

For the two of them were Nagato's dream.

 _They were his family._

The sheer thought filled his heart with joy and determination, he would not falter in this task no matter what happened. No matter what obstacle came before him...

"Thank you, Nagato..." replied Naruto gratefully, his voice actually gentle for a change.

"Now, tell me what happened with this Hunter Ninja?" asked Nagato seriously, trying to get things back on track in order to not make either of them feel uncomfortable after the unexpected show of emotions.

Inwardly, Naruto suppressed a flinch.

His initial decision to say the truth was blocked by this nasty feeling in his gut. While he didn't doubt Nagato would support him, his friend wouldn't be pleased with this new alliance especially after Kisame nearly killed him and Akeno. And if Akeno ever got wind of this, which she definitely would due to her bossy attitude and Nagato's desire to not hurt her feelings...

No, he had made the decision to ally with Kisame alone. This was _his_ responsibility...

The risk of this alliance was his to bear, not anyone else's. He didn't want his friends to worry about a secret ally who could turn on them any moment. Neither Akeno or Nagato had the resolve to handle this pressure every day. Besides, he wanted Kisame to be his secret trump card only to be revealed in the most dire situations...

It was done...

For the safety of his friends, they didn't need to know. If there ever came a point where the situation changed, then he would think about alternatives. But right now, he needed to keep this secret, atleast until he found his friends and the Uzumaki children a safe haven.

 _"One step at a time, Naruto..."_ he reminded himself,

A moment later he gave Nagato a grim look. And was satisfied when his friend gave a weak nod, he hated lying like this but it was the best solution for now.

"Well, I'm just glad you survived. We'll get him next time..." suggested Nagato, earning a nod in return.

"We will" said Naruto confidently, as his friend pushed him forward towards their cave with a wink.

"You shouldn't keep a lady waiting, especially when it's Akeno..." teased Nagato, and chuckled on seeing Naruto mumble _"Traitor"_ as he made his way towards their hideout.

Nagato continued chuckling for the next few moments as he continued to imagine the hell Naruto was going to face. It actually made him pity his friend...

* * *

Akeno had spent every second of the past few hours in unbearable agony. From the moment she regained consciousness just in time to watch Naruto's clone disappear thereby revealing Naruto was not by her side had given her a heart attack. She had remembered his request to take care of Nagato, his desperate scream as the hunter ninja's sword was coming down on her...

The flash that appeared in front of her, and the sound...

Her heart continued to shatter again and again as she remembered his brief hiss as Kisame's sword tore through Naruto's eye and down to his shoulder. That horrific sight of watching his blood erupt in a powerful shower...

She had never felt this much helpless in her entire life, to be able to do nothing for the person she loved. To watch him destroy his body to shield her life, she would never wish such a curse on even her deepest enemies.

Pure hot fury had burned inside of her as she had ranted in front of Nagato regarding Naruto's reckless decision, and the utter hatred that burned in her heart for Kisame. No matter how long it would take her, she would _**kill**_ that bastard for hurting Naruto. He would pay...

Yet beneath all that anger simmering through her heart lay fear and desperation. She could not imagine a life without Naruto...

He was an egoistical bastard, his dreams were so vast that it made her feel small, his thirst for vengeance scared her, but despite everything...

There was good in him.

Nagato and her had always seen him step forward to lead and take them forward, yet she had seen the regret and sadness in his eyes for failing to save the Uzumaki. For letting her get captured, for being unable to save many of the survivors who had perished by the hands of those despicable Konoha Anbu...

Yet despite everything, he was willing to die for her. Letting all his dreams wither away just so she could live...

It had made her realize something important.

She had no right to push her feelings on him, the sheer thought of what she was putting him through disgusted her. Just like the rest of them, Naruto was trying to accept the loss of his village, his clan, his comrades...

He was trying to give all of them a future, she couldn't even imagine the pressure he must be feeling. In this matter, Nagato was far better than her.

Despite lacking resolve, Nagato dearly cared for his friends. He was willing to follow Naruto to the gates of hell itself without expecting a single thing in return. He would not even hesitate to die for his friends...

He was so pure, probably the most loyal person she ever had the privilege of knowing. And she admired him for that...

She dearly wished for Kami to save Naruto, to let him come back to them alive. She was determined never to put so much pressure on him, if he ever returned her feelings then it would be the happiest day of her life. And if not, then she would accept that as well since he had a right to choose his fate. He was a free man...

Akeno froze.

Time seemed to have stop for her as he entered the cave and stopped himself. Their eyes met and she saw him flinch which made her feel guilty, he was expecting her to lash out at him. And he was not wrong, since if she had not realized her mistake then she would have exactly done that.

What was shocking was that his lost eye was fully healed which left her speechless...

His clothes were torn, but most of his wounds were healed.

The tension in the air was unbearable, as he hesitantly took a step towards her...

He saw her gasp in horror...

And then there was darkness...

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Not sure how I feel about Naruto/Akeno, I'm just following my script. The pairing of this story is Naruto/Konan and it still remains, but I've seen quite a few of you express your wish for Akeno to have her wish.**

 **I mean did I actually manage to write a likeable OC? And is their romance really that interesting for you?**

 **Feel free to answer my question, I'd greatly appreciate the input since you guys are also a part of this story.**

 **And don't forget to comment on the other small yet important contents of this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger (Although, it'll just be one of the many yet to come)**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	9. The Promise

**Yo...**

 **Thank you for all the suggestions, all of them have been duly noted. I'm actually quite shocked by the level of popularity Akeno has achieved in most of the readers of this story. It has greatly raised my confidence in writing brand new characters for the novel I'm currently working on...**

 **As for pairings I can definitely assure all of you that Naruto/Konan will stay no matter what. I'll confess, for me Akeno is like the Hermione (From Harry Potter series). Whether Akeno's wish can be fulfilled or not only time will tell, I'll let it remain a suspense and those readers who have read my other works know that this is neither a confirmation or denial to this pairing possibility. What I can assure you that this big question will be answered before the story ends (It's a long journey)**

 **So, keep your fingers crossed and hope for the best.**

 **Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Promise**

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was the grim rocky structure of the cave, the atmosphere was quite cold making him shiver a little. He felt the soft feeling of the bed beneath his back wondering just when did Nagato procure such a thing and where from?

Deciding to blink away the remnants of sleep from his groggy eyes, he tried to lift his right hand only to find it blocked.

It was then did he feel the comfortable warmth along with the slight weight pressed to his left side. Someone's legs had entwined with one of his own, and he felt the sound of faint breaths on his chest.

For the first time, a true genuine smile arrived on his lips. His confused stare turned to one of affection as he saw Akeno wrapped tightly beside him, her soft and warm body providing him the needed protection in the cold weather. Her long silver hair had fallen all over her face and his chest, and Naruto was surprised to find that his own left hand was holding her close to him.

He remained still, not knowing what to do. Her steady breathing showed she was in deep sleep and he would be damned if he disturbed her when she looked so...

Peaceful.

He felt so tired as he took a deep breath managing to make Akeno smile faintly as she was lifted a little higher due to his rising chest.

 _"This girl..."_ thought Naruto in disbelief, even as he mirrored the smile that was present on her lips.

His thoughts drifted towards the conversation he had with Nagato before he collapsed. Guess, even his body had limits and he had nearly exhausted all his chakra reserves with all the fighting, healing, and running. He pressed Akeno a little closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her smooth body. She was growing up and slowly transforming into a woman from a teenage girl.

As he looked at her it made him realize that she was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. And with time, she would grow even more magnificent...

Stroking a few strands of her smooth silver hair, he thought about her confession of her feelings for him. As well as Nagato's suggestion...

To be honest, he had never felt the need for a life partner. Sure friends he needed, but anything more than that...

He still couldn't understand what she saw in him, since he didn't even believe he was worthy of her or as a matter of fact any woman. If only he could understand just what the hell was going through his mind? Any normal person his age would be jumping at the chance of having such an attractive female fall for him, yet he simply felt empty.

Deep down he felt guilty for torturing Akeno like this, but he himself didn't have a clue. And she was so pushy...

It was her greatest fault. She simply didn't know when to quit or give some space constantly letting him know her intentions, at first he had been surprised and flattered. But ever since Uzu was destroyed, he was a mess. He purposefully didn't let either of his friends see it, they themselves were dealing with their own emotional problems. That was why he had to be strong and project a pacifying facade...

He didn't want to be a leader, but there was no other choice. His friends and the surviving children blindly believed he would lead them to safety and their lives would go back to normal. But what about him? What should be his next move? Where should he take them? What risks would come with such a decision? What if they got in trouble? What if he faced someone more stronger than Kisame...

Naruto couldn't bear watching any more of his people die. Falling in battle would be more merciful in comparison to that pain...

But for Akeno all of that was a secondary priority. All that mattered to her was that he return her feelings, he had been patient and tried to reason with her because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. But he simply wasn't ready for such a relationship, perhaps he never would be ready.

He was thankful that he fell unconscious before their _Talk_ began, he was already on edge and only had limited patience to deal with her angry rants or remarks. He feared he would say something bad in his anger that would deeply hurt her and damage their friendship.

If only this silly girl understood just how precious she was to him. People didn't need to romantically love each other to understand their importance, the camaraderie he felt with her and Nagato was the only thing preventing him from going downright dark. It was the concern for their safety and what they thought of him and his actions that stopped him from crossing moral lines...

There was so much to do, so much to accomplish and he doubted that he would have the time, energy or desire to address this issue anytime soon...

He had to stay focused.

It was not just Akeno or Nagato's life that he was responsible for, but all the children that were sleeping peacefully in different corners of the cave snuggled up against their friends. He had to preserve the Uzumaki clan's legacy, the parents and family members of these children had entrusted him to take care of them and this responsibility was more important that any desire for revenge or personal feelings.

With war now inevitable between Konoha and Suna, these lands were no longer safe. He had to come up with a plan right away, or risk having his group ambushed again by any side.

Placing a soft kiss on Akeno's forehead which made her sigh contently, he created a shadow clone. With a nod, he replaced himself with the clone who seemed more than happy to place himself beside the silver haired girl. Giving his clone a warning glare which earned him a slight roll of the eyes from his copy, Naruto made his way outside.

He needed to think...

* * *

When he returned back, he found both of his friends waiting for him. In Nagato's case, his friend had sent a clone as the real one was still on patrol duty around the border of their perimeter. Never again were they letting their guard down and risk getting killed or captured again. What was surprising that Akeno was standing in a corner and looked quite reserved for a change.

Naruto had received the memory of his dispelled clone, when the silver haired girl had woken up she didn't say anything and simply walked away into another corner of the cave to do something. It was strange since Naruto had expected her to destroy his clone just because she was pissed at him.

He saw her stealing a glance at him and noticing his calm yet flat gaze made her flinch.

He had finally decided to ignore the subject of Akeno's feelings aside for now. There were far more important things to accomplish rather than addressing the feelings of an infatuated girl. It was cold, even cruel and he knew that. But he had a responsibility and he would make sure that it was fulfilled. Maybe ignoring her would serve to destroy her misguided feelings for him, if not then he would deal with the situation when the time came.

Still he decided to make his stand clear to his friend. They had chosen him to lead and now it was the moment where they proved their allegiance to him.

"We are leaving Fire Nation..." said Naruto bluntly,

"Thought as much. Things are getting tense with the upcoming war with Suna, what do you have in mind?" asked Nagato eagerly, making Naruto smile. He was glad that his friend was as eager to get out of this wretched nation and its disgusting people.

"Now..wait just a moment. Are you guys insane? Do we really have to make such a move so recklessly?" asked Akeno in surprise, she gasped when Nagato simply shrugged. And when she looked at Naruto, she shivered.

"I don't have to explain the gravity of the situation to you, Akeno. If you use your talents on more pressing matters then you would have easily seen the dire situation we are in..." replied Naruto coldly,

He had to use every ounce of his will power to not flinch. Akeno stared at him, the look in her eyes was enough to show that someone had just given her a tight slap. Even Nagato's eyes were a little wide but he refused to comment and make things worse, the ball was in Akeno's court.

Naruto saw her trying to digest the harsh remark, her mind still in shock and trying to conjure a response. Seeing, she was not convinced he steeled himself and gave her a professional gaze of a shinobi, not of a friend.

"You are a ninja of Uzu like us. Our only duty is to protect the children left alive, that's the mission..." said Naruto icily,

"You..." stuttered Akeno,

" _The Mission_ is all that should matter, nothing more. And as Team Leader I _expect_ to have your support in this..." suggested Naruto, the meaning clear behind his cryptic words. Nagato closed his eyes when Akeno looked at both the boys disappointedly.

Naruto suppressed a flinch when she straightened up and gave him a formal salute. All playfulness and hesitation gone from her eyes, as she stared at him blankly. He didn't know why he felt an aching pain in his heart on seeing the look in her eye, or the lump that was forming in his throat on making her go through this.

"Order Acknowledged. Is there anything else?" asked Akeno professionally,

"Dismissed" whispered Naruto, as she roughly walked past him.

When it was sure Akeno was out of hearing distance, Nagato fixed his gaze at his friend whose shoulders had slumped. Naruto's eyes showed even more tiredness than when he had arrived from his encounter with Kisame.

"You sure about this, Naruto?" asked Nagato hesitantly,

"Yes. She's too emotional, Nagato. You didn't see her almost dying on the mission just because she couldn't control her emotions for me, her focus on me is quite unhealthy and she needs to be reminded of our priorities. I am willing to bear her hatred if it means she performs her duty and continues to survive. That's all that matters to me..." explained Naruto frankly,

"Since when did simply surviving become more important than living?" asked Nagato heatedly, and regretted asking the question when the air in the cave dropped a few degrees.

Naruto was giving him a stern glare, yet Nagato saw the pain evident in his friend's eyes.

"It became important when we lost our village, when we lost our people, when we were betrayed by everyone, when the last of our people are still being hunted down like cattle. I can't afford to fail anymore, all my life I devoted myself to our nation and our people. Their well being and survival is my reason for existence, and I've already failed my mission _twice_. I can't make that mistake again, _ **I won't**_ " promised Naruto fiercely,

"Maybe you did the right thing as our team leader. But as a person, do you honestly think what you did to Akeno was right?" questioned Nagato patiently,

"My personal feelings are worthless and unimportant..." replied Naruto flatly, and what was more disturbing for Nagato was the fact that Naruto actually believed that.

"You're stupid..." said Nagato irritatedly, and received an icy glare from his friend.

"From the beginning of my life what I think, what I feel has never mattered or been considered. My path was chosen the day when my own parents gave me up. The only reason I lived till this day was because the Uzukage gave me a mission to believe in and fight for. The mission is to serve my nation and protect my people, and I won't let anything interfere with that. Not even Akeno or you..." promised Naruto fiercely,

"Naruto, you do know that it's nearly impossible for us to rebuild our village?" asked Nagato hesitantly, and for the first time he saw the longing in Naruto's eyes. His friend had dearly loved their nation, no matter the struggles he had to go through because of it.

"I know, Nagato..." whispered Naruto, losing his built up anger.

"Yet I've still heard you say that you will reform Uzu and restore our clan's position of power in this world?"

"Yes"

"How?"

On that question, Naruto took a deep breath and reigned in his emotions. Nagato was his closest and most dependable ally, and it was vital that he agreed with this plan.

"Can you swear your loyalty as a ninja to a foreign nation?" asked Naruto seriously, and was not surprised on the glare he received in return.

''What?" hissed Nagato,

"And become the leader of our clan?" questioned Naruto,

Nagato took a few steps back, words were not enough to describe the utter shock he felt in this moment. His friend was asking him not to lead a small team, but an entire clan? It was utterly insane...

"What the hell are you upto, Naruto? I want the truth, _now!_ " said Nagato fiercely, showing his aggressiveness for the first time.

"Amegakure..." replied Naruto simply, as Nagato's gaze shifted towards the ninja world map which they had placed in one of the corners of the cave.

Situated in landlocked borders with three great villages, small Amegakure seemed like an ant in comparison to the once great Uzu. Yet the way his friend was staring at that small piece of land made Nagato understand that Naruto had quite a different perspective.

"What do you see, Nagato?" asked Naruto curiously, his patient gaze easing the initial shock Nagato had felt.

"Not much..." replied Nagato honestly,

"That nation is not just the future of our clan but of the new world order I want to establish..." confessed Naruto, finally revealing a little constructive side of his grand plan. Nagato merely raised a curious eyebrow at that yet gave a nod for his friend to continue...

"While it is small and has suffered in the past two wars due to the three big villages namely Konoha, Suna and Iwa. In the last two decades it is slowly becoming strong under the leadership of Salamander Hanzo. You have heard about him, haven't you?" asked Naruto, getting another nod from his friend.

"Of course. He single handedly defeated and annexed the samurai nation 7 years ago..." said Nagato frankly,

"And what else do you know about that man and his nation?" inquired Naruto, making his friend frown a little as he placed a finger on his chin adopting a thinking pose.

"Honestly, not much. Ame is a closely guarded nation, but from the reports I've read it's shinobi are not as strong or as talented as Hanzo. Annexing Land of Iron gave that village enough resources to create a self sufficient economy, it also has a good number of natural resources. Also the three great villages have tried to stop the rise of this nation, but Hanzo has been able to stop their nefarious schemes..." explained Nagato in detail,

"Accurate. Yet even a man like Hanzo knows that if those three were to unite, then his nation would be destroyed. Our own country's destruction would have already set alarm bells for him and he would be looking to bolster his defenses in every possible way. Despite his own strength and the decent army he has, Hanzo's nation lacks the powers of the special ninja clan that Iwa, Konoha and Suna has. Now imagine if the Uzumaki come to his aid, we may not have the numbers but our knowledge in the sealing arts as well as other ninja talents can help him immensely. Plus, he would officially have an ancient, noble clan pledging loyalty to his nation thereby alleviating Ame's status in the world. Meaning more business for his nation..." explained Naruto seriously,

To say Nagato was speechless would be an understatement. The plan was risky and depended on a lot of uncertain variables and possibilities, yet he could see the glimmer of success behind it all. He stared at his friend who impassively waited for him to state his opinion, and for a moment he felt awed and scared of Naruto. His friend was a visionary and cunning fox who knew how to accomplish his dreams.

Now Nagato understood why the Uzukage had left their clan's future to Naruto. With him guiding them, their hope for not only surviving these harsh times but regaining their lost glory seemed possible.

"If Hanzo rises, then so does the clan which supported him. The Uzumaki would become the dominant family in Ame if we play our cards right, just like the Uchiha and Senju of Konoha. But we'll have to pledge our loyalty to another leader?" asked Nagato hesitantly, he was after all a soldier of Uzu and this plan no matter how beneficial seemed a little wrong to him.

"You, Akeno and the rest our clan will have to do so. It is necessary to restore our clan's glory, this is the only way...Nagato" requested Naruto politely,

"And what about you?" asked Nagato hesitantly, and saw his friend smile grimly.

"My other ambitions will get in the way, Nagato. Besides, I can never swear my loyalty to anyone else. I'll live my entire life as the last soldier of Uzu..." said Naruto proudly,

"There is nothing I can say that can make you change your mind?" asked Nagato tiredly, and saw Naruto smirk triumphantly.

"Nope..."

"So you want me to be the leader of our clan?" asked Nagato worriedly,

Naruto gave his friend a proud smile and placed a hand on the young red head's shoulder. Nagato gave a weak smile in return...

"You have a good heart, Nagato. And you care about our people as much as me, despite my talents I'm not someone whom our people can freely approach with their problems. I'm a soldier and I will protect them from the shadows, but it is you and Akeno who must gain Hanzo and his nation's trust towards our clan. Then and only then will the Uzumaki gain everything they have lost..." explained Naruto patiently,

"I'm not good enough..." mumbled Nagato, as Naruto surprisingly placed a hand on his friend's head.

"You will be the savior of our clan, Nagato. I know you can do it..." said Naruto honestly,

A lone tear fell from Nagato's eyes as he stared into his friend's shining eyes that were full of pride and confidence. Nobody had ever trusted him with anything important in his entire life, his own parents had loved him but never believed him to be capable of greatness, even in the academy he felt eclipsed by Akeno and Naruto, after Uzu's fall he still felt useless for being weak...

And here was a person willing to believe in him despite all his weaknesses. Even going as far as making him the future leader of their clan, an honor Nagato didn't think he deserved. Yet looking into Naruto's proud eyes made him believe that maybe, just maybe he could live up to everyone's expectations. And if he became leader and got close to Hanzo, then he could get more support for whatever revolution Naruto wanted to bring in this world.

"I'll support you in every way I can, Nagato..." promised Naruto,

"You..." whispered Nagato, still stunned with what he had just heard.

"Can you give me sometime to think?" asked Nagato slowly, getting a nod from his friend.

"Of course. I plan to take us all to Ame by the end of the week, I'm sure you'll come to a decision by then. And no matter what happens or what decision you make, I believe in you...Nagato" said Naruto proudly,

With one last encouraging smile to his friend, Naruto turned around and started walking away in order to check up on the children. As much as difficult it was for him to accept, his future lied with the Akatsuki.

Despite Nagato and Akeno's willingness to follow him out of the goodness out of their hearts, he knew they had other dreams as well and were vital for the Uzumaki clan.

Atleast this way...

"This is goodbye, isn't it?"

Naruto froze. His eyes widened on hearing his friend's voice, hesitantly turning around he saw Nagato staring at him with a wistful yet compassionate smile.

"Nagato..."

"You're a crappy villain, you know that?'' scolded Nagato calmly, as his friend still stared at him in shock.

"Making me the clan leader, deliberately pushing Akeno away in the name of the mission. Still trying to protect us?" said Nagato knowingly, and was not surprised when Naruto's fists clenched as he averted his gaze.

"You assume too much..." hissed Naruto coldly, trying to ignore his friend's piercing stare.

"You aren't getting rid of us so easily. Darkness or light, the three of us swore to have each other's backs. We made a promise, and I _won't_ let you break it..." warned Nagato,

"You..." said Naruto in a stunned voice, even as Nagato got a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Besides, as Clan leader I can order my _**lackey**_ to do whatever I want, can't I?'' asked Nagato mischievously, as his friend's eyebrows twitched.

" _Lackey?_ " hissed Naruto irritatedly, making Naruto smirk even more.

"Nagato Uzumaki commands you _minion_ -"

The redhead had to duck as a kunai sailed above him, surprised he looked at Naruto whose eyebrows were heavily twitching. Nagato simply pretended to dust off the imaginary dirt from his shoulders...

 **"That's it!''** yelled Naruto irritatedly,

Akeno had been silently grumbling outside the cave, how dare that stupid Naruto insult her like that? Did Kisame knock out his common sense or something? She didn't know whether to be pissed of at the boy, smack him repeatedly on the head, or simply pity him. It was fair to say that Naruto Uzumaki was always driving her insane...

 _"But that's what you like about him, isn't it?''_

 _"Shut up..."_

She sighed as her own two imaginary sides continued to bicker inside her head. Naruto was as frustrating and difficult to handle as always, yet despite her initial anger and hurt she could see that something had affected him. Something must have happened on the mission that must be why he was deliberately pushing her away...

And Kami, was he _awfully_ bad at that!

The three of them had been through a lot, and if that dumbass thought that such lame attempts would push her away then he was in for a rude surprise.

Nagato had insisted that they had to stick together, no matter what despite their differences. And begrudgingly Akeno had to agree with her friend, in a way she was grateful to Nagato. He kept their team together and served as a mediator between his friends, his calm nature was the reason why Naruto and she could even tolerate each other and become such good friends.

She was surprised when the same Nagato madly dashed out of the cave, as a series of kunai as well as small water bullets followed after him courtesy of a pissed off Naruto who was chasing his friend.

And despite everything, it made her smile.

She fondly observed as Naruto finally caught his friend and gave him a few bumps on the head. Nagato in turn merely shrunk to the ground as a depressed cloud loomed over the boys's head even as Naruto continued to scold him on only Kami knew what...

Yet watching them sticking together no matter what gave her hope. She couldn't give up on either of her friends so easily, no matter what awaited them in the future they would stick together and be there for each other.

 _And that was a promise._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Next Chapter: The Angel Wants Blood**

 **As always, feel free to read, review, speculate theories/assumptions and give suggestions.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	10. The Angel Wants Blood

**Chapter 10**

 **The Angel Wants Blood**

* * *

(One Week Later)

The Uzumaki now stood on the borders of the nation called Amegakure. Infamously known as the country forever plagued by rain, Amegakure was so far holding true to its legacy of mystery and uniqueness. At least to Naruto...

Currently seated atop Akeno's largest vulture summon, the shinobi carefully observed the small town beneath them. Nagato was beside him as well as Akeno, with the nervous Uzumaki children huddled behind them. Their fates now solely in the hands of the last three soldiers of Uzu...

Nagato observed his leader closing his eyes for a second and saw the slight frown visible on Naruto's face...

"What is it?" asked Akeno, as she saw even Nagato starting to concentrate. Unlike the boys, she was not that good at sensing from such a distance.

She was further irritated when both boys shared a grim nod, they were still not answering her question which was making her nervous.

"It seems I underestimated this nation..." admitted Naruto bitterly,

"This is the nearest border town, yet there are several squads of strong shinobi here. Not to mention..." said Nagato mysteriously,

"I don't understand. Since when does a border town start getting this heavy force for protection?" asked Akeno confusedly,

She saw Naruto's gaze fixated on the small patch of mountains that were a few kilometers away from the town. Akeno couldn't see or feel anything in that place, yet Naruto's entire attention was fixed there which must mean something...

"Guess our bad luck never ends. Nagato, prepare for battle..." instructed Naruto, making his friends tense.

"Are you sure?" asked Nagato hesitantly, even as his hands etched towards his tanto.

"We've already been detected. Running now will only complicate things, not to mention destroy any chance of us ever finding a place in Ame. We have to fight..." insisted Naruto,

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going?" hissed Akeno,

She couldn't say it outloud, but Akeno was scared. There were only a handful times when she had seen _that_ look on Naruto's face, and every memory had been dreadful. First when Uzu fell, and then Kisame, and now...

"I don't have time to explain right now, Akeno. I want you to remain here and protect the children, under no circumstances are you to intervene" said Naruto icily, and raised his hand when she opened her mouth to protest.

"I am the Team Leader and you will obey my order. If not for anything else, then atleast trust me for _their_ sake..." requested Naruto and pointed towards the worried children who were holding on to each other.

That worked as Akeno's defiance dimmed considerably. She stepped forward and engulfed both her friends in a warm hug...

"Be careful..." whispered Akeno, earning small smiles from the boys.

Once they parted, Nagato and Naruto stepped towards the edge. Akeno saw Nagato look towards his leader who understood his obvious problem, all of them were atleast a few thousand feet in the air and taking the bird down was not an option.

"Hold on to me, Nagato..." said Naruto cheekily, and gripped his friend's hand.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like THI-"

Akeno and the Uzumaki children gasped in surprise and awe when both boys transformed into thick dark smoke, amidst the dark night and the shining moon in the sky this was a sight to behold. The smoke hastily circled around the bird one last time as if to confirm their safety, before descending towards the ground at breathtaking speed.

She had never seen something like this, it was clear that it was similar to shunshin. Naruto was quite secretive when it came to his dark powers, it was a given that he was stronger than her and Nagato. But to think he could perform a shunshin at such height and distance alongwith a passenger...

Although she couldn't help but smirk on imagining Nagato's reaction to this little joy ride...

* * *

Nagato gracelessly sprawled across the wet ground and not a moment later vomited the contents of his stomach on the muddy piece of land. He glared at the boy beside him who was watching this humiliation with a bemused smile on his face.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Nagato with little coughs,

"Tell you what, if we survive this I may just tell you all about this technique..." hinted Naruto,

" _If?_ " hissed Nagato, earning a small chuckle from his crazy best friend.

"Watch my back, Nagato..." said Naruto calmly, as the other boy came up behind him.

"As if I have a choice..." mumbled Nagato, but took out his weapon regardless and started scanning his surroundings.

He realized that Naruto had transported them right into the town, but instead of being met with the faces of terrified civilians they were greeted with a bizarre sight. The entire town was deserted, no sign of life existed yet Nagato could feel the faint sources of energy loitering in the shadows.

"I count 90..." said Naruto challengingly,

"What do we do about the ones present on the mountain?" asked Nagato seriously,

"If my guess is right, then we have to reach them. If we are to become a part of Ame, then we need to do it legally with the permission of its ruler. Sneaking into the country like spies and hiding won't work for long..." whispered Naruto, making Nagato double back in shock.

"You purposefully brought us here?" asked Nagato in shock,

Naruto had the grace to look a little ashamed as he lowered his head. Nagato felt a silent rage build inside of him, while he trusted Naruto with his life his friend's secretive nature and habit of concealing nearly everything even from his best friends was getting on Nagato's nerves.

"This isn't a town, is it?'' said Nagato tiredly,

"No, it is a frontier of Ame. Home to a small garrison force, I had received information that Hanzo was inspecting such frontiers that Ame shares with Konoha and Suna, now that war is inevitable between the two great villages..." confessed Naruto hesitantly,

Nagato's head snapped towards the mountains as a horrible feeling started developing in his gut. This wasn't some accidental encounter, but a planned battle his friend had chosen that to against Hanzo and his men.

"If we survive this, Naruto. Then we're gonna have _more_ than a few words..." promised Nagato murderously, as he took up position behind Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was grateful that his friend hadn't asked as to where he got such information. Kisame had insisted that the information was correct, and Hanzo would never allow the Uzumaki to become a part of his village unless he saw first hand their power in battle as well as their skills in different ninja arts.

It was this reason that Naruto had came here alongside Nagato. His friend was skilled at Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu and was a capable warrior, Hanzo must have already sensed Akeno's summon in the air. And she was a medic, he couldn't afford to risk her life so recklessly. Nor could he trust her not to throw a rage fit on learning the truth behind this encounter, in that matter Nagato was atleast mature enough to hold his temper for now and focus on the more important task.

Naruto knew this was a great risk, and if things went wrong then he would make sure Nagato and his people escaped safely. But deep down in his heart, he knew this was the only way. If he had explained this feeling to his friends then he doubted they would have even believed him much less come here, but Naruto was already running out of options. And in his mind, this was the only way...

He would deal with the consequences later.

As the figures emerged from the shadows, Nagato shuddered not because of the sheer number of ninja surrounding them but from something sinister being born. Looking back he choked back a gasp on seeing something that would terrorize him for several nights...

Waves upon waves of pure dark chakra was floating around Naruto like flames emerging from fire, a lengthy dark cloak made up of that sinister energy was covering Naruto's back. But the thing that scared Nagato were those eyes...

For Naruto's one pure blue colored eyes were now blood red and slit in shape giving him the appearance of a humanoid fox like creature. Dark whisker marks covered the cheeks of his friend as the boy's teeth started turning more sharper in shape just like those of a fox.

The feeling of misery, death, murder and most of all pain and sadness weighed on all of them.

 _"Is this the power of the dark side?"_ thought Nagato fearfully, as Naruto pointed his finger towards the now shivering Ame ninjas.

 **"I'll try not to kill you..."**

* * *

In the far away mountains, a few miles away from the border town of Ame stood two people. Their eyes observing the decisive battle about to take place in their homeland, it was a historic moment for them as it could probably mark Ame's entry into the Third Great Ninja War. Yet this upcoming battle was extremely crucial for Ame's survival...

One of the people was a a tall bald man. He was wearing a traditional grey colored Samurai Armor and a fine sword was strapped to his waist. He was fair in complexion and had a wavy mustache. There was a deep scar running from his left eye to the center of the cheek. His dark orbs were momentarily widened as the surge of sinister energy washed across him...

Beside him stood a tall young woman. She was wearing a short skirt and light blue colored tshirt which was covered by a dark black colored armor with the symbol of a mysterious clan no one in Ame had a clue about except for its leader. The woman had long, beautiful blonde hair that reached deep up to her waist. Her silvery eyes were also fixed on the town as a small smirk arrived on her face.

"Interesting..." whispered the woman,

"The _Force_ is unbelievably strong in this child..." said the bald man, making the woman frown a little.

"Mifune, how many times must I tell you that it is called _chakra_. You Samurai never learn do you?" asked the woman irritatedly, as the man named Mifune faintly smiled.

"Come now, Galatea. What difference the terms make when the meaning is the same? Humans should respect each other and their cultures..." advised Mifune,

"Fine. But you owe me an explanation as to where you got the information that such shady people were going to infiltrate our nation..." said Galatea flatly, and sighed when Mifune remained stoic.

The Samurai was a little worried when he saw the slight fear in his partner's eyes. Galatea was one of the best sensors in the entire world, apart from that she also had a unique power that only her apprentice had mastered to an extent. He knew if Galatea truly wanted to stop this battle, then there was nothing anybody could do to stop her. But there were much more larger games at play, and the fact that even Galatea seemed a little shaken went to show that their opponent was truly a dangerous one.

"Galatea..."

Mifune froze. The hoarse voice still managed to make him tremble sometimes, the sound of footsteps were heard behind them and both warriors turned around only to bow before the man in front of them.

 _Salamander Hanzo._

The Revolutionary leader stood before them. Wearing nothing but plain blue pants and a grey colored shirt, covered by a small flak jacket and with a dark blue cloak floating behind him it was hard to imagine that the leader of Ame had such modest tastes. Hanzo's face was covered by a breathing mask, his long dirty blonde hair were flowing in the air as his hard dark eyes observed his top commanders.

Mifune still felt grateful for having found such a visionary leader. Hanzo not only reformed the crumbling Ame but also presented a path to peace for the tired Samurai. His people had not easily yielded to Hanzo, and only after a bloody war did the Samurai ally themselves with Hanzo only because of the vision this man had.

A true peaceful world.

The fact that Hanzo forbid his ninjas from ever taking assassination or murder missions, and only restricted his warriors to undertaking the jobs of protecting merchants, villages from bandits, and other noble jobs. It surely reduced Ame's income, but the Samurai were more than ready to make up for the losses by supplying this nation with their resources and monetary power.

It was a long standing myth in the ninja world that Ame had annexed the Samurai Nation, where in the truth was the complete opposite. Both nations were working together to accomplish their joint mission and would not tolerate anything or anyone disrupting it.

As such, when they had received information from a mysterious source that a shady group of people would be attempting to infiltrate Ame had rang alarm bells across both nations. Hanzo had decided to crush these miscreants with the intention of showing that unlike the past two great ninja wars, this time neither Ame or the Samurai Nation would tolerate the tyranny of the great nations and its shinobi.

Galatea felt Hanzo's firm gaze resting on her, waiting for answer...

"There are about 60 of them, mostly children. But they are staying far away from the battle, I can sense a kunoichi keeping those children safe on top of a flying creature high up in the sky..." reported Galatea, her eyes still closed.

"What about the ones in the town?" asked Mifune seriously, even as Hanzo simply took in the information.

"There are two of them. One of them is strong, probably a chunin level ninja. Both are males..." said Galatea hesitantly,

"And the other? The One whose power is radiating across our lands?" asked Hanzo seriously, making the female ninja flinch a little.

"I have never felt anything like this, Hanzo-sama..." replied Galatea hesitantly,

"Speak freely, Galatea..." instructed Hanzo calmly, not even affected by this monstrous power. Ame's leader was the epitome picture of a collected person who was simply watching the events unfold before him with patience.

"The other boy is _corrupted_. He is too strong with the **dark side** of chakra, I fear he may be very skilled in using the **_dark arts_**..." reported Galatea,

Hanzo didn't give any reply which made his followers look at him quizzically. A strange gleam was visible in the leader's eyes as he felt this dark aura grow stronger and stronger with every passing second.

"We live in interesting times..." said Hanzo bemusedly,

"Sir?" asked Galatea, uncertain of what her leader wanted.

"You're right, Galatea. This ninja is strong with the **dark side** , but I don't feel his intent to kill or wreck havoc. It is as if he is inviting us to watch this battle..." suggested Hanzo, making Mifune stared at him in shock.

"Then you mean..."

"Yes, Mifune. The anonymous tip sent to you was no coincidence. There are several different ways to get inside our lands without any notice, but these people chose to confront us. Either they are stupid or have a plan, I have a feeling as to who these people could be..." said Hanzo pointedly,

"Who?" asked Galatea curiously, and saw her leader's gaze harden.

"The Uzumaki..."

Mifune and Galatea looked at each other in shock, neither of them were aware of this fact. Yet as they looked at their leader, the knowing look in his veteran eyes was enough to show that Hanzo knew more than he was letting on.

It was a fact that Hanzo had traveled a lot across the world before returning to his nation to bring forward a revolution. There were so many things this man had seen, done and experienced that were far too difficult for any of his followers to understand.

"What do you intend to do about them, Hanzo-sama?" asked Mifune briefly,

"It seems the rumors about this clan's strength were not false after all, if they have such a dangerous ninja in their ranks..." said Hanzo honestly,

"Hanzo-sama, then..." said Galatea hopefully, a small smile arriving on her face but it was soon squashed as a harsh look appeared in her leader's eyes.

"There must be something extraordinary about these people and this boy if they managed to survive so many hardships. If these people manage to get past my best soldiers and reach towards this mountain, then I will atleast acknowledge their valor and agree to hear their request on equal ground..." informed Hanzo,

"But if they can't even reach here without my mercy or without overcoming my soldiers with their own powers, then they have no right to make any demands of me or this great nation. Everything will be decided if they manage to reach here or fall in battle..."

With those harsh words, Ame's leader walked away leaving two stunned Commanders behind.

"Mifune, what should we do?" asked Galatea uncertainly, and saw her partner sigh.

"We have no choice but to follow Hanzo's will..." informed Mifune,

"But because of this there will be unnecessary bloodshed on both sides..." hinted Galatea sadly, and saw her partner stare at the town.

 _"Hanzo maybe demanding these Uzumaki prove their worth for themselves and their right to survive through battle. If that's the case, then how relentless Hanzo's spirit is...he doesn't even allow his enemies to have half hearted sense of values or victory"_ thought Mifune proudly, as he turned towards his worried female partner.

"Then we can only hope these Uzumaki quickly reach here without causing too much bloodshed. Although I doubt they can actually get past _Angel_..." said Mifune confidently, earning a brief smile from Galatea as she thought about her apprentice.

"I hope so. But what if this boy manages to reach here?" asked Galatea seriously, and saw a determined look arriving in the Samurai's eyes as he stared at his long sword.

"If that happens and they try to harm Hanzo, then we'll protect him with our lives" promised Mifune, earning a firm nod from the female beside him.

"Understood"

* * *

Naruto relished the fearful looks the Ame ninja had in their eyes. Unknown to his enemies, this fear and despair was only giving him even more power against them. The only reason Kisame had matched his power because the man had no fear in him and had more experience as a ninja. Naruto was sure that given a few years of experience, there would hardly be more than a handful ninja who could truly stand up to him as an equal.

Although, he could have done without feeling Nagato's fear. He glanced at his friend with his red eyes which only made the boy flinch, but a moment later Nagato steeled himself and gave a nod.

Naruto smirked.

From every direction, hundreds of kunai, shuriken, exploding tags were hurled towards them. What made these incoming projectiles even more deadlier was that they were being driven by pure chakra thereby doubling their travel speed. In response, Naruto grinned and clasped his right hand.

The entire attack was destroyed as the weapons instead of hitting their targets struck each other and were obliterated. Even Nagato smirked on seeing the gobsmacked looks on the Ame Ninja's faces.

Although that smile vanished from Nagato's face when he saw Naruto snarl disappointedly. It was a known fact that Naruto was far more vengeful and destructive when his dark powers was being openly used. And watching his dangerous friend take a few steps forward only seemed to increase Nagato's worry.

The next attack came very soon as Nagato spotted several umbrella's being thrown in the air.

"Pathetic..." whispered Naruto,

Before the Umbrella's could even open up fully, they crumbled and turned to dust. Naruto lowered his raised hand and glared at the nervous Ame ninja, the fact that his eyes were appearing demonic red didn't seem to reduce the tension at all.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Naruto impatiently,

A few angry snarls were heard as a group of five young Ame ninjas charged at the dark ninja. The approaching shinobi didn't seem more than simple chunin, yet Nagato flinched on seeing the stone cold look in Naruto's eyes. His friend didn't even care that these people were nowhere near his power...

"I will never forget my people's pain" said Naruto darkly, pointing his hand towards the approaching angry shinobi.

 **"Dajuiryojin (Dark Illusions)"**

Naruto felt himself entering the minds of these teenage warriors, he could feel their raw anger at him for invading their country and insulting them so openly. He latched himself to that anger and started planting images in these vulnerable ninja's mind. Not a few seconds later, the rest of the Ame ninja were horrified when their five comrades simply stopped.

The five Ame ninja knelt before Naruto and on Naruto's command pointed their swords towards their own shocked countrymen.

Nagato was as stunned as the rest of the Ame ninjas.

"What are you?" whispered a young teenage Ame chunin, her eyes wide with fear.

Naruto answered that question by unleashing his puppet Ame ninjas on their former comrades. Nagato could only stare in horror, as the Ame forces desperately tried to stop their _turned_ comrades without outright killing them. All the while, Naruto simply stood in his spot with a disinterested look in his dark eyes.

"Kill them if you want, Nagato. I don't care..." said Naruto carelessly,

"You don't mean that..." replied Nagato shakily, Akeno had warned him about the repercussions of Naruto using his dark powers to this extent. But only now he could see the drastic changes this power was bringing in his friend. It was as if Naruto was becoming someone else, _something else._

Nagato tried to understand what was happening. He carefully watched the twisted smile on Naruto's lips, the gleam in his slit eyes as he watched the chaos he had caused.

It was just for a moment, but Nagato saw it.

The madness, the bloodlust, the rage, the twisted look...Nagato had read about it to be seen in one very specific beast.

 **The Kyuubi**.

Kushina had been a Jinchuuriki of that malicious fox and Naruto had indirectly gained his powers from that ancient beast. It seemed that its power was not the only thing Naruto gained, but he also absorbed a small part of that hateful beast in his soul which was brought forward only when Naruto used his powers to such an extent.

Nagato's thought process was disrupted when several painful screams rang across the entire town.

Nearly 40 Ame ninjas were hanging in the air, men and women who didn't even appear to have completed their teenage years. They were desperately grasping at their throats, Nagato looked down and saw Naruto standing beneath these suffering people with a sick smile on his lips.

"Humans like you don't _deserve_ to live..." said Naruto maliciously,

Nagato yelled in horror when Naruto was about to clench his fist which would break these struggling ninja's necks. Killing Ame ninja was never their intention, but it seemed Naruto was not able to control himself. Before Nagato could intervene, the victims collapsed on the ground and started gasping for air.

Even Naruto seemed surprised, and turned to look at his equally surprised friend.

"Nagato, what happened?" asked Naruto confusedly,

The Dark Ninja frowned when his friend's eyes were not fixed on him, but instead at something in the sky.

Turning around, the Dark Ninja froze in his spot. Standing high in the sky stood a ninja the likes of which he had never seen before. The very first thing he noticed were the two large yet elegant wings made of paper that allowed the kunoichi to hover above him. She was wearing the uniform of an Ame ninja, but unlike most of the ninja on the ground she was wearing a Jounin vest.

Naruto's breath got hitched in his throat as he looked at her face. She was extremely fair in complexion and had a sharp feminine face, her shoulder length straight blue hair were slowly flowing in the cold weather, the white flower in her hair only made her more beautiful. Yet what truly mesmerized Naruto was the determined look in her amber colored eyes.

The fire that burned in those eyes was _intoxicating_ , summoning him like a moth to flame. Just one look in them was enough to show that this was a person equally strong in their beliefs and determined to go to any lengths to protect what was dear to them.

Almost every Ame ninja sighed in relief and started chanting the name **_"Angel"_**.

Even Nagato was stunned. Not by the girl herself, but from the endless number of paper shuriken she had summoned in the sky. She had actually blocked the moon itself from casting its light!

"This ends here!" warned the girl,

Nagato felt two great surges of power. One of them was calm and peaceful, the other chaotic and twisted. He didn't miss the cold look in **_"Angel's"_ ** eyes or the twisted gleam in Naruto's orbs.

Time seemed to have stop for every soul in the area when the two made their move. The _ **Angel**_ started coming down at Naruto with frightening speed alongwith her army of paper weapons giving her the appearance of a mighty spear falling from the heavens.

In return, Naruto transformed into thick dark smoke which instantly took the appearance of a dark human skull.

 _And then he charged..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **You know how this works, the more reviews I get the quicker I update. Next chapter will be a little longer than usual.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	11. Collision

**Chapter 11**

 **Collision**

* * *

Nagato alongwith every Ame ninja inside the town watched in silent horror as the two ninjas rushed at each other. Words weren't enough to describe this sensation which every person felt as the thick dark smoke charged towards the approaching long spear from the sky.

Just seconds before the two warriors ran into each other, the thick dark smoke transformed into Naruto quickly.

Nagato shivered when he saw the crazy bloodlust in the dark red eyes of his best friend. He also saw the sheer terror the Ame ninja felt as well as they tried to accept that all of this was truly happening and was not just a dream.

 ** _"POWER!"_** yelled Naruto,

His voice sent shivers down everyone's spine. The level of anger, hatred and bloodlust in his friend's tone made Nagato take a step back as Naruto raised his right hand and pointed his fingers first two fingers towards the approaching gigantic spear made up of paper weapons.

 **"Kurai Kaminari (Dark Lightning)"**

Nagato continued to be surprised as violent bolts of dark purple colored lightning started shooting from his friends fingers. He knew Naruto could do ninjutsu, but this was the first time he had seen his friend combine that ninja art with his dark powers. And the effects were truly frightening...

The Ame Kunoichi's dangerous spear collided violently with the lightning bolts sending sparks all over the area, a few unfortunate Ame ninja also got hit and collapsed unconscious instantly. Panic spread on the battlefield as everyone dashed for cover, even Nagato was not spared from the incoming attacks when he saw several deflected lightning bolts racing towards him.

He reached into his pouch and threw four seals into different corners of the battlefield, his hands already going through a complicated series of hand seals.

 **"Fuin"**

A large rectangular blue shaped barrier was created all over the battlefield protecting him as well as the Ame ninja from the oncoming attacks. Nagato turned towards his stunned foes who were looking at him in confusion.

"Stay still and don't leave the barrier, not if you want to die" warned Nagato,

"Why should we listen to you?" asked a young Ame chunin angrily, as Nagato simply pointed his fingers towards the maniacal laughing Naruto as he fiercely fought against _Angel's_ relentless attack.

"Fine, if you want to get slaughtered in the battle between those two then _be my guest_..." snapped Nagato,

He smirked when the Ame ninjas flinched openly on seeing the fierce battle. Nagato could see they had understood they were no match for Naruto, and it only made his situation worse as the frustrated Ame ninjas turned their angry gazes on him.

"Kill him..." spat several of them,

Nagato's eyebrows twitched, his urge to hit something skyrocketed as he spotted the stupid fools charging towards him. They were hell bent on killing him judging from the murderous gleam in their eyes, they didn't even understand in their anger that if he died then the barrier would collapse and their lives would be in danger.

Not to mention Naruto would give them terrifying deaths if they even injured Nagato even a little.

So for their sake, Nagato had to take these stupid Ame ninjas out quickly but without causing too much damage to them. After all their mission was to intimidate, _not_ to kill.

 _"So much for that..."_ thought Nagato miserably, as he saw his best friend murderously attack the _Angel_ of Ame.

One thing was surely confirmed for Nagato today, _never to piss of Naruto again!_

With a tired sigh, he brought his tanto forward and focused his attention in order to deal with the hordes of Ame ninjas that were about to jump on him.

* * *

Naruto snarled on seeing the remaining Ame ninjas running to kill his best friend, he felt even more furious on seeing Nagato had erected a barrier to protect those dumb fools.

 _"Your compassion would be the death of you someday, Nagato..."_ thought Nagato furiously,

The rage in his heart only served to make him more determined to end this battle. Whoever this girl was, she was good. To handle his onslaught of dark attacks was no small feat, but Nagato's life was at risk and he would _not_ let his friend die.

With great force, Naruto pushed more of his chakra into his attack. The lightning attack tore clean through the spear made up of paper weapons, and dashed madly to strike the slightly surprised Angel.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk on seeing the victory in front of him, apart from this girl he doubted any of the small fries below him had a snowball's chance of standing upto him.

However, the smirk vanished from his lips when Angel simply twisted herself a little making the lightning attack pass from her side.

 _"Impossible, lightning travels faster than the speed of sound. It seems Ame's not as talentless as I imagined..."_ thought Naruto begrudgingly,

As a testament's to the girl's credit, Naruto couldn't feel any emotion from her at all. Neither anger, or fear, or nervousness. She just stared at him with her stoic amber eyes and it unnerved him a little.

It was already taking a lot of his chakra to keep himself afloat in the air. Manipulating wind chakra constantly was not an easy task, and only his years of training in chakra control as well average chakra reserves made this feat possible. On the other hand, this _Angel_ was simply using her paper transformation for flying. Not only did it consume less chakra, but it also granted her a little more agility and speed.

She had the advantage.

 _"Guess, I'll just have to overwhelm her with brute force..."_ thought Naruto seriously, as he clasped his hands together.

 **"Katon: Nenshou Misairu (Fire Release: Burning Missile)"**

 _Angel_ of Ame watched patiently as her opponent brought forth a raging tornado of flames. But they were different from the usual fire attacks, instead of being fiery orange in color they were pitch black. Even the heat radiating from the flames smelt foul and corrosive. If she got hit by it, not only would they burn but make her skin crumble to ashes as well.

She remained still diverting every ounce of her attention to the approaching tornado of flames which quickly transformed into a large missile headed straight for her head. She saw the boy grinning darkly on seeing her about to move, he was powerful...she had to give him that. But he had a great flaw...

 _Angel_ was not surprised when the missile attack split into nearly a hundred smaller missiles, the range of the attack increased and despite the split of power she knew any single attack from any missile could lead to her downfall. Instead of panicking, she closed her eyes.

Just when the volley of dark missiles reached _Angel_ , she transformed her entire body into uncountable paper shards and scattered in every direction.

The attack collided with several paper shards and destroyed them completely. But the remaining ones started attacking Naruto from all sides, and the Uzumaki found himself completely surrounded in a tornado of paper shuriken, kunai that were ripping him apart.

Naruto bit back a hiss as he received several more brutal cuts across his body, his blood spilled over as his skin was torn apart. He quickly clenched his fist tightly, bringing forth a defensive aura of dark chakra around his body in order to protect himself.

And that was when he realized he made a...

 ** _Bloody Mistake!_**

* * *

"It's over..." said Mifune, his eyes closed as he turned around.

A moment later a monstrous blast ripped through half of the town obliterating several small houses and shops, while sending debris in all four directions. Mifune started walking away, a slightly disappointed expression on his face as he witnessed the outcome of the fight.

 _Angel_ could not be defeated. He had already told that...

Now he had to go to Hanzo and request his leader to spare the remaining Uzumaki, since most of them were children and didn't deserve to die. He frowned when his fellow Commander and friend hadn't moved from her spot at all.

"Galatea?" asked Mifune,

The blonde female remained still, her gaze fixed towards the now devastated town. Mifune walked back and arrived beside her, the Samurai had to hide his shock when he saw Galatea gritting her teeth.

"This one is quite strong..." whispered Galatea, surprising her partner.

"You mean..." said Mifune in shock, unable to believe what he had just heard.

Galatea's worried gaze was now fixed towards the devastated town and her fears came true as another powerful wave of dark chakra was felt across the lands of Ame. This one being more fierce and very angry.

"Konan..."

* * *

He remained still in his position. Eyes fixed on the tattered remains of his shirt that lied in pieces across the wet ground. The surface beneath him was stained crimson as blood oozed from the large cut on his chest.

His enemy had also lowered herself a little towards the ground, it was faint but Naruto saw that even _Angel_ seemed surprised by his survival.

 _"To think, she sneaked so many exploding tags into the mass of paper storm. And to use my own chakra to trigger their ignition, ingenious..."_ thought Naruto respectfully, he valued skill and cunning. This girl despite being his enemy was a worthy foe.

Although her sneaky attack on him had caused an undesirable outcome. The barrier protecting the Ame ninja had shattered leaving them completely exposed. Naruto could see his best friend fighting off against several squads of enemies, many Ame troops were lying unconscious on the ground, several others were injured lightly and rendered useless in the fight.

Nagato was holding his own.

 _"Two can play this game..."_ thought Naruto viciously, as he started his hand seals.

 _Angel_ prepared herself when the dangerous boy slammed his hand on the wet ground. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw him smirk, he had _fooled_ her!

 **"Doton: Doryūsō (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)"**

At the last second, Naruto changed the direction of his attack. He relished the silent horrified look that appeared in the girl's eyes as hundreds of earthen spears rose from the ground, catching nearly every Ame ninja in their grasp. Their screams teared across the entire town as showers of blood erupted from their injured bodies, while not enough to kill their wounds were surely painful.

The few that managed to avoid his attack were shivering in horror on seeing their horribly injured comrades.

 _Angel's_ eyes were slightly wide, unable to hide the anger and pain she felt on seeing the condition of her comrades. Furiously, she glared at the boy and right then she knew she had made a _**terrible**_ mistake.

 **"Dakuiryojon (Dark Illusions)"**

She felt a formidable presence tear through her mental barriers as it latched itself to her anger, pain and shock. Never in her entire life had she felt such a force, despite her desperate attempts it destroyed all her barriers and her world exploded in pain.

The surviving Ame ninja couldn't believe their eyes when their undefeatable _Angel_... **screamed!**

She collapsed on her knees, the pain flowing across her body was making every muscle of hers tremble. Despite knowing this was an illusion, a trick, she couldn't stop herself from screaming in agony. From the corner of her eye, she saw the boy staring at her mercilessly as he tightened the hand controlling the illusion. The pain continued to increase, and so did her screams.

Her comrades tried to rescue her, but they failed as the boy's comrade made a quick sweep knocking them out.

Nagato arrived beside Naruto, a relieved looked present in his eye as all of their enemies were defeated.

"Go to the mountains..." instructed Naruto, still holding his gaze on the struggling _Angel_ of Ame.

"Okay. But don't you think you are better suited-"

Nagato stopped speaking on seeing the murderous look in those red eyes.

"You're going to be our Clan Leader. I've done my part in clearing your way, the rest is upto you..." said Naruto coldly, making Nagato flinch.

"What if they refuse?" asked Nagato hesitantly,

As if to answer his question, Naruto clenched his fist tighter making the _Angel_ scream even louder. Nagato had to look away as he saw tears starting to arrive in the girl's eyes from the unbearable pain, yet she refused to surrender.

"Then they can forget about ever seeing any of these warriors alive..." warned Naruto,

"Understood" replied Nagato curtly, clearly not happy with the method being used not that his best friend seemed to care.

With a sigh, Nagato swiftly started dashing towards the mountains where they had felt Hanzo's presence. A part of him was nervous, not only was his clan's future at stake, but the lives of the innocent Ame ninja was also in danger, not to mention his own. Nagato had no doubt that his best friend would not hesitate in fulfilling his threat of killing everyone of those Ame ninjas, including _Angel_ if things went wrong or if Nagato was harmed.

Naruto was a powerful sensor, and he would know if something happened to his friend.

Nagato could now see as to why Naruto had refused to be a Clan Leader. He was not suited for that task, his friend was not a diplomat but a soldier who knew how to fight. Still, despite his twisted ways Nagato was grateful towards his friend. He had put in a lot of effort into making this mission work, and Nagato was going to give it his all to make sure everyone came out of this mess alive.

He had no other choice!

* * *

Mifune had kept a firm grip on Galatea's shoulders preventing the distressed woman from charging right into the town in order to save her apprentice and their soldiers from that monstrous boy. It was still hard for him to accept that _Angel_ had been defeated, he had underestimated this clan.

He had also underestimated this mysterious boy and now they were paying the price.

"Let me go, Mifune..." hissed Galatea, her silvery eyes burning with anger.

"If I do so, then you will be violating Hanzo's orders. I can't let you do that, no matter what..." said Mifune sadly, earning a fierce glare in return.

"But Konan-"

"I'm not heartless, Galatea. I know how grave the situation, but think about it tactfully. Our soldiers are now hostages and are at the enemy's mercy, if you recklessly charge in you will risk not only Konan's life but that of all our soldiers. We have to give the enemy a chance to state their demands..." explained Mifune patiently,

"Are we negotiating with people who attacked our nation?" asked Galatea in disbelief,

"You know that's not entirely true. I know how you feel, but trust Hanzo. He won't let any harm befall on his own soldiers, especially on _Angel_..." reassured Mifune, and was relieved when Galatea closed her eyes in defeat.

"If anything happens to her-" warned Galatea,

"Then we'll make sure the enemy pays for their crimes. But it won't come to that, Galatea. Have faith..." insisted Mifune,

Galatea swore a few colorful words as she turned her attention back towards the lone approaching chakra signature that was slowly but surely nearing towards their location.

* * *

Akeno nervously sat on her summoned vulture. The Uzumaki children silently huddled around her covering in fear. All of them had seen the devastating battle happening on the ground, but what had terrified them was the moment when that dark chakra had been unleashed.

Akeno had to go far as using a genjutsu to keep the terrified children from panicking, but even in the illusioned state the children still felt that dark power a little making them get close to her for comfort. Something which she readily offered.

She was worried for her best friends. Every second felt like an eternity to her as she was forced to stay here instead of being by their side.

Yet this was the first time she had seen Naruto openly using his cursed power to such an extent.

It was dangerous and powerful. However, she had felt the element that drove this power.

She had felt his anger, his sadness, his pain, his hurt. Those emotions fueled that dark power, and Akeno knew her friend's life was more than enough to make him feel those emotions naturally.

She had also felt the bloodlust...and it _scared_ her.

Akeno could only try to imagine what Nagato must be feeling as the boy was fighting beside Naruto. She was atleast feeling all these things from a distance and wished Kami to give both her friends the strength to survive and come back to her.

She couldn't lost either of them.

No matter how much annoying the boys could be at times.

"Please by okay..." prayed Akeno, as a lone tear fell from her silvery eyes.

* * *

Konan silently watched as her enemy finished trapping her injured comrades into a sealed barrier that was being maintained by one of the red head boy's clones. He had already bound her in ninja wire and strapped chakra suppression seals all across her body.

As difficult it was for her to accept, the fact that she was...

 _Defeated._

Her fists clenched tightly as she tried to live with this humiliation. She had failed to protect her comrades, she had failed to defend her nation, she couldn't fulfill her oath as a ninja, couldn't fulfill her promise to **_him_**...

She fixed her hardened gaze on that boy. There was a nasty, deep cut across his chest which made her silently smirk. Atleast, she hadn't allowed him an easy victory and made him pay for the pain he had caused to her people.

Konan saw how harshly he was panting, the sweat rolling off his forehead, the trembling of his hands...

"You can't control it, can you?"

Her question made the boy turn towards her. She couldn't help but be surprised by the indifferent look in his eyes, a few minutes ago he was craving for her blood and now that the battle was over she was insignificant to him. It stirred something resentful in her chest, hurting her pride of being a capable kunoichi.

"You fought well, it's a shame you were my opponent..." said Naruto sincerely,

Konan blinked. She had truly not expected him to say anything, much less appreciate her skills. Maybe there was more to this mysterious boy apart from his dark powers and crazy attitude.

"Why did you attack my country?" asked Konan sternly,

Again, that indifferent stare was her answer.

"What are your intentions?" she continued,

This time he gave her an amused smile.

"You do know that you are currently _my_ prisoner and not the other way around?" asked Naruto flatly,

His face mask did an admirable job of hiding his grin as he saw the girl roll her eyes. She was not even a little bit afraid of him despite her fate lying in his hands. He didn't know why he said the next words...

"I won't kill you or your comrades..." said Naruto, surprising both himself as well as the girl.

"You've done an _admirable_ job so far..." retorted Konan sarcastically, and internally grinned when he blushed slightly.

"I didn't want to, I only...I don't have to explain anything to you" said Naruto in a flustered voice, only to receive an amused smile from the girl. Somehow, he found the gesture quite relaxing.

"What's your name, _boy_?" asked Konan, making his eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"Shut up, _old hag._.." replied Naruto, and grinned as the girl's eyebrows twitched equally as she gave him a murderous glare.

Shaking his head, he tore his gaze away from the frustrating yet intriguing girl. He fixed his gaze over to the mountains and couldn't help but worry about Nagato. His friend was heading into a very dangerous situation, and Naruto felt guilty for being the one who put Nagato in that place.

But it was necessary.

Tonight, not only his fate but that of his remaining clan would be decided.

He didn't even want to imagine the consequences if this mission failed, because unknown to his comrades this was his last option. He was running out of places to take them and keep them safe, not to mention secure a stable future for them to live in. His own plans for revolution depended on the success of this mission.

And he had placed all his trust in his best friend. It felt strange to him for doing so as he usually liked doing things on his own, this was the first time he had trusted another soul with such an important task. Naruto could only hope his best friend lived up to all their expectations.

"I'm counting on you, Nagato..." whispered Naruto, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

* * *

A tired, distressed looking boy managed to climb the last part of the mountain. He was panting harshly, his uniform torn in many places, blood dripped from the several minor wounds across his body, exhaustion could be clearly seen in his eyes.

It was fair to say that Nagato Uzumaki had seen better days.

This crazy mission which he had undertaken on the orders of his crazy friend was turning out to the toughest assignment of his life. Starting from continuously travelling for several days without much rest, then fighting a gruesome battle against so many enemies, then running for several kilometers at top speed, followed by climbing a steep mountain and nearly losing his life...

And now about to face a man feared across the entire ninja world.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you, Naruto..." mumbled Nagato,

"Commander-"

Nagato's head snapped upwards to notice the sight of a middle aged man and a beautiful woman standing before him. The female was wearing the uniform of a high ranking Ame ninja, and had addressed the older looking Samurai like man.

 _This was it._

He couldn't fail. His friends future, his clan's future, all of it depended on him. He won't fail...

With great effort, Nagato managed to stand back on his shaky legs. He was nearing towards chakra exhaustion and his vision was partially dark, he had barely managed to take a few steps forward towards the cautious ninjas when his tired legs betrayed him making him collapse on his knees.

He faintly heard the starting of footsteps towards his position, before a harsh voice sent chills down his spine...

"Let him walk. The boy hasn't arrived before me yet..."

Nagato's bleary vision instantly cleared the moment his eyes caught the visage of ** _Salamander Hanzo_**. The tall leader of Ame proudly stood before him and Nagato realized why people feared him. The power he felt from Hanzo was immense and strong, and it made Nagato call forward all his will not to whimper beneath the harsh gaze of this man.

His hands were about to start shaking, when he remembered Naruto's words of being proud for being an Uzumaki.

Hanzo critically watched as the previously nervous boy shakily stood back on his feet and started limping towards him, using his tanto as a support. The determined look in the boy's eyes made Hanzo respect the boy's courage.

 _"I have to walk. I won't...cower. A...proud...Uzumaki...never...gives...up...no...matter...what!"_ thought Nagato passionately, as the faces of his Uzukage and his deceased clansmen who had offered a valiant fight till the end flashed before his eyes.

It was their sacrifice that gave him strength as he arrived before Salamander Hanzo and stood before the man confidently. In this moment, Nagato didn't feel any fear. He knew what he had to do, and nobody would stop him.

He watched Hanzo observing him with the same harsh gaze...

"I'm pleased to finally meet you, Hanzo-sama..." said Nagato respectfully,

"What is your name, boy?" asked Hanzo, in the same strict voice making Nagato look him straight in the eye.

"Nagato Uzumaki..."

He heard the woman gasp in surprise at the mention of his clan's name, even the Samurai like old man raised his eyebrows a little. However, Hanzo seemed as unaffected as he was before the revelation.

"So what kind of **_threat_** have you come to make after attacking _my_ nation, _my_ soldiers?" asked Hanzo icily,

It took everything in Nagato's heart not to faint right there as he felt Hanzo leak a portion of his power alongwith that monstrous killing intent. Nagato's fists clenched as he steadied himself, he would not mess this up.

"We don't offer _any_ threat but offer the prospect of an **Alliance** beneficial to both our sides..." answered Nagato honestly, and saw Hanzo look at him critically.

"By holding my soldiers hostage against me? Tell me boy, have you _killed_ any of them?" asked Hanzo darkly,

"It is a necessary step to protect my people. We can't be too trusting in these troubled times, yet I give you my word that none of your warriors have been killed or will be killed no matter the outcome of this meeting. We deeply regret creating this situation, but it was unavoidable..." answered Nagato frankly,

He was surprised when Hanzo barely raised his eyebrows at those words and spoke...

"So what happens now?" asked Hanzo,

"If you wish peace and coexistence, then an alliance and if not..." said Nagato carefully, and saw the tall man narrow his gaze dangerously.

" _If not?_ " drawled Hanzo dangerously,

Nagato felt his vision start to darken, but he fought it and took a deep breath. Just a little more, just a little more...

"If not, then something else at the least. Because I didn't come here to offer a one sided surrender..." said Nagato truthfully,

Hanzo remained silent even as his Commanders watched the interaction with extreme attention.

"When the flames of war reach Ame...there is a way to protect this great nation. I can tell you how to achieve it, if you listen to me with an open mind. Maybe then we can truly work together for...a...peaceful...new...world..."

Nagato glanced at the three people surrounding him. He was already on his last legs and had done everything in his power to fulfill his mission, the decisive moment arrived as he turned to Hanzo and looked the stoic man right in the eye.

 _"What shall it be, Hanzo-sama?"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it. Couldn't resist the cliffy!**

 **Greater Reviews is the path to faster updates.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	12. Drifting Soul

**Chapter 12**

 **Drifting Soul**

* * *

Akeno had only seen a handful times in her life when her two best friends were mad at each other. Usually, Nagato accepted whatever decisions or opinions Naruto had. And as long as Nagato didn't pester his friend on morals, Naruto was willing to bear with his friend's compassionate heart.

But something had happened.

Something _Big._

She had never, ever seen Nagato glare as murderously at Naruto like he was doing right now. The three of them were currently waiting in Hanzo's throne room, waiting for Ame's leader and his top advisers to make an appearance. She didn't know what Nagato had said to the powerful man, but it had atleast convinced Hanzo to give them a chance to present their case.

It was a miracle.

Akeno couldn't help but be stunned by the fire and confidence she saw in Nagato right now. The submissive, naive boy she had known was slowly changing and she had a guess as to who was behind this change...

She had to admit, whatever Naruto was doing was turning Nagato into a fine man...and in time, a good leader.

Naruto for his part was standing on the opposite side of the room. His back pressed to the pillar, the red head's face was covered by his facemask. His hand safely tucked around his chest, the boy was simply uncaring regardless of the murderous looks Nagato was throwing his way. Akeno knew, that if not for these important negotiations just around the corner, Nagato would have yelled at Naruto like there was no tomorrow. Just that pissed of he seemed...

She herself didn't like the way in which Naruto had completed this mission, by keeping his closest friends in the dark about whatever his real reasons or plan was. It hurt, but Naruto was simply stubborn and usually had his way no matter what.

The only thing stopping them from blasting out at their friend, was the fact that they still trusted him and knew he had their best interests in heart. It was just his ways that were questionable.

"You did good..."

It was the first time she had heard him speak. She saw Naruto directly looking at Nagato as he finished saying those words. Despite her best efforts, Akeno couldn't hold back her surprised expression. It was rarely possible for anyone to live up to Naruto's standards except Naruto himself, and he barely praised anyone. So to see him honestly praising Nagato was quite a shock.

And it seemed Nagato was stunned as well, judging from the boy's open mouth and trembling lips.

Seeing his friend's expressions brought a small, sad smile on Naruto's face.

"I'm sorry for putting all of you through everything that has happened in the past few months. Rest assured, you won't have to bear it any longer..." said Naruto quietly,

Before either of his friends could question him on his statement, the doors to the chamber situated on the far side of the room opened. A group of people walked in lead by Salamander Hanzo himself. Nagato easily recognized the Samurai Commander and the Beautiful blonde woman he had previously encountered in this group as well.

Beside him, Akeno stifled a gasp as she laid eyes on Hanzo for the first time.

Naruto was wearing his expressionless mask even as Hanzo walked past him, but not without sparing a mysterious glance at the boy. He silently smirked when _Angel_ or Konan was also among the group. He had to admit the girl had a strange name, and despite their rough first meeting he respected her skills. He simply didn't care about the other people in the group, specifically the old man and old woman dressed in civilian clothes who were shooting him murderous glares.

He also spotted a young boy nearly their age with spiky orange hair in the group. Both of them exchanged curious glances at each other before breaking contact.

 _"Atleast not everyone thinks that I'm a freak..."_ thought Naruto sarcastically, he could just imagine Akeno's reaction if he said his thoughts outloud.

But deep down he knew it was a fact. His powers were unnatural and twisted. They evoked something sinister in him that threatened to destroy everything he held dear. That was why he had to do this, his friends would never understand but as long as they were safe and lived happily, he could go on living till his time came.

To his credit, he actually smiled when Hanzo and his party settled in their seats and the leader of Ame looked straight at him.

"I've already heard through Nagato's proposal of an Alliance between Ame and the Uzumaki, or what's _left_ of them anyway..." commented Hanzo, and was surprised when Naruto simply nodded.

"You know what advantage the Uzumaki can provide you. Despite Ame's increased strength, your ninja are _weak_ in comparison to those of the great five..." said Naruto flatly,

He heard Akeno and Nagato gasp behind him, and received several dark looks from many of Hanzo's supporters particularly the civilian old pair.

Hanzo leaned forward and gazed intently at him, Naruto for his part continued his defiant stare.

"I can pardon Nagato and the rest of your clan. But _not_ _you_..." said Hanzo flatly, as Konan and the orange haired boy looked right at Naruto.

Before Nagato or Akeno could come to their friend's defense, something happened...

"Understandable. I planned this mission, none of my people knew exactly what they were getting into. I assume full responsibility..." said Naruto truthfully, and raised his hand stopping Nagato from interfering.

A stern glance at Akeno also stopped her from speaking.

As he turned around, he saw Hanzo giving him a surprised smile.

"I see, so you're the leader hiding in the shadow of Nagato?" asked Hanzo curiously, but the boy shook his head.

"I'm a soldier, nothing more. Nagato speaks for all of us, but each of us have a freedom to voice their opinions. That is just how we Uzumaki are..." said Naruto boldly,

"You know I can actually kill _all_ of you?" asked Hanzo darkly, making Mifune go stiff. Galatea and Konan looked uncomfortable, the orange haired boy wanted to protest, while the civilian old pair seemed to agree with this move.

Hanzo saw the Uzumaki boy start walking towards him, Galatea stepped forward but was stopped by Hanzo. He watched the boy climb the stairs and reach the throne on which Hanzo was seated. Beside him, his supporters were ready to jump to his defense, but Hanzo's eyes were fixed on this boy alone.

The cold glare landing on Hanzo was enough to send shivers down the spines of his supporters.

"Before we perish, we will **_burn_** Ame to the ground. I will personally _slaughter_ as many of your people as I can, cripple your nation just before the greatest war of our world. You will destroy yourself and all your dreams, to destroy the Uzumaki will be the end of you. _I swear it_ '' promised Naruto murderously, his dark chakra beginning to spike dangerously making the people around him tremble.

Naruto didn't flinch even as every ninja around him placed their weapons around his entire body, ready to strike in a flash.

"Your clan is full of innocent children. If my people die, so will yours..." said Hanzo darkly, and saw the boy's eyes soften just for a second before the defiance crept back in his eyes.

"I've already seen the worst of this world. Your empty threats do not scare me, Salamander Hanzo..." said Naruto defiantly,

Neither Nagato or Akeno knew what was going on since Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper and their friend was standing far away from them. But judging from the weapons pointed at him and tense atmosphere, they could only imagine what havoc Naruto could be causing. It was these expectations that shocked them when Hanzo leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"I will give every Uzumaki a place in this nation. They all shall be given citizenship, provided they swear loyalty to Ame and its leaders..." said Hanzo seriously, loud enough for the remaining two Uzumaki in the room to hear.

Naruto only shared a brief look with his friends before turning back to Hanzo, a distrustful expression appearing in his blue eyes.

"Other villages slaughtered my people because they were different, because of our knowledge. I swear if you even touch my people-"

Naruto was surprised when Hanzo got back on his feet making his supporters step back to create space. The leader of Ame looked directly into the young boy's eyes and the message was clear in those orbs.

"I am _not_ those men. I am Hanzo, _Salamander Hanzo_..."

Naruto's relentless gaze stared deep into Hanzo's eyes, he didn't know why but his gaze went towards Konan who also surprisingly gave a small nod. He saw how equally surprised the girl was with her own actions, he saw Mifune looking at him neutrally, Galatea seemed skeptical but didn't say anything. The strange orange haired boy gave a small smile, and the civilians were glaring at him even more hatefully.

He looked at his friends again, Nagato gave a nod while Akeno gave him a hopeful smile. He could see the emerging happiness in their gazes, the hope in their eyes...

"Then under these terms, the Uzumaki clan pledge themselves to Ame. We shall abide by the laws of these lands, have faith in the government, accept the people of Ame as countrymen, and fight to protect this nation from all enemies: Foreign and Domestic..." promised Naruto,

Hanzo gave a firm nod as his approval of the oath undertaken.

"And what about you?" asked Hanzo, taking Naruto by surprise as he raised his eyebrows at the man.

"What about me?" questioned Naruto,

Konan felt her gaze intently fixed on the boy before her. It was hard to explain but there was something about him that was different, maybe it were his powers or his defiance to stand up to Salamander Hanzo so openly, it was fair to say that she had never seen someone like Naruto Uzumaki.

Although, his name was downright annoying and a joke. Who the hell named their kid after fish cake?

"Your clan, your friends took the oath. _Not you_..." said Hanzo seriously, making the boy smirk.

"While I appreciate the offer, I'll pass..."

Hanzo saw the shocked looks on the faces of the boy's friends, the anger in his own ninjas eyes for such an open rejection, yet Hanzo couldn't help but be surprised. Beside him, Mifune was shocked on seeing Hanzo smile faintly for the first time in a decade as he stared in the boy's eyes. The others didn't understand, but Mifune could feel what Hanzo felt as he watched this boy standing before him.

"Your qualities will be known to this world for a long time, Uzumaki Naruto..."

Konan couldn't help but gasp at the unexpected praise showered on this boy. What made this act even more bizarre was the fact that Hanzo rarely praised anyone, even her. And it made her heart clench a little...

Just who was this Naruto Uzumaki that even Hanzo couldn't resist to praise?

On the other side, Nagato and Akeno were shocked by what happened next. Naruto bowed deeply before Hanzo, much to everyone's surprise. The boy didn't say any words to convey his request, but Hanzo understood regardless and gave him a confident nod.

Naruto's eyes then shifted towards Konan, to see her staring at him. He could see so many emotions floating through her eyes, and surprised her when he gave her a nod as well. Without waiting for her response, he cast neutral looks towards the remaining Ame people before starting his journey towards the doors.

It was then that he saw the reaction of his friends. And despite being prepared for this, his heart clenched at the sight.

Nagato's anger had vanished and he was looking at his friend with a new sense of panic. Naruto saw his friend already trying to think of various ways or reasons for making him stay.

But it was Akeno that made him feel sad...and maybe even guilty.

He couldn't even look in her eyes and had to tear his gaze away or risk showing her his own emerging tears. He didn't want this, but this was the only way.

Hanzo must have sensed his pain and reluctance, as the leader of Ame called his friends diverting their attention away from him. It gave him the needed time to reach the exit and go away.

He had to go now...

* * *

Naruto silently opened the medium sized door in front of him making a silent hissing sound as the metal parted to allow him passage. But instead of going inside the room, he remained at the doorstep. His eyes fixed on the form of the peaceful Uzumaki children sleeping soundly in their beds. The sight made his heart flutter, seeing them safe, comfortable made everything he had undergone in these past months worth it.

Yet he couldn't help but feel guilty. Almost every child in this room had lost their parents, friends, or relatives because he failed in his task.

He had failed in the task his Uzukage had so confidently assigned to him.

He could still remember the faces of all his deceased clan members as they lay murdered in the lands of Fire Nation. Their terrified gazes always kept him awake at nights...

He took a hesitant step forward, if only to say goodbye. But then he remembered who he was, and stopped himself.

Unlike the compassionate Nagato or the friendly and cheerful Akeno, he was the scary older brother. He had seen the wary and sometimes even terrified stares these children sent his ways, he understood their reasons. He really did, but deep down it hurt. And the worst part was that he knew they were _right_ , being near him could only bring them pain, suffering and dangers which they weren't yet prepared for.

And neither had he himself made any great efforts to get to know these children. For the simple reason of not knowing _how_ , or having the time to do so despite his heart wanting it.

A wistful smile came on his lips as he imagined the future his two friends would have with these children, and it made everything worth it.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. With one final glance towards the future of his clan, he smiled and slowly disappeared into the dark corridors with a small thought in his mind...

 _"All of you are the light of our clan, while I am nothing but darkness. I wonder...will you ever remember me?"_

* * *

It was rare for Hanzo to take a break in the middle of important negotiations. He always believed in getting the job done, no matter what. Yet there was one person who could make him break that rule. Watching the confident girl standing before him satisfied him immensely, it was still hard to accept that a few years ago this simple girl was just another one of the countless war orphans of Ame. And now years later, Konan was not only one of the strongest ninjas of this nation but was also _his_ heir.

In the path of fulfilling his dream of a peaceful world, Hanzo had long since given up the desire of having his own family someday. Not that he himself wanted it that much, since his dreams for change were far more important. Yet meeting this girl changed his life, there was something different in her that attracted Hanzo's attention. She had a fire in her that Hanzo wanted in Ame's next leader.

"May I asked why you brought me here?" asked Hanzo, letting go of his strict nature for a change. His voice actually sounding much normal and welcoming for he knew Konan never did anything without good reason and he had faith in her.

"First, I want to apologize for-" began Konan, but was stopped when Hanzo raised his hand.

"There is no shame in losing to someone powerful than you. It would have been a real defeat had you not given it your all, whatever mistake you made in battle will make you learn your shortcomings and help you grow as a shinobi. Always remember Konan, there is no greater teacher for a person in this world than the person himself..." explained Hanzo patiently, as the blue haired girl lowered her gaze.

"I know, but I promised..." said Konan silently, and a moment later she felt a strong hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Let me be the judge of whether you broke our promise or not. Understood?" asked Hanzo patiently, yet his strong tone indicated that the discussion was over. Konan only nodded hesitantly in return.

"Is that all you wanted to discuss? Because if it is, then I should get back to the negotiations. Nagato and Akeno are already stressed as it is with their comrade leaving, if not for my insistence to formulate our alliance officially they would have long since went to do other things. But I need to solidify this treaty, now more than ever..." emphasized Hanzo, earning a nod from her.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about. There is a way we can secure Ame's future and pacify those two, if this idea of mine works then you may actually earn the full loyalty of the Uzumaki without the need of an oath..." suggested Konan, making Hanzo smirk as he raised his eyebrows.

"What do you have in mind?"

Konan couldn't help but smirk, she would have her little payback!

* * *

Nagato and Akeno were frantically pacing across the long chambers of Salamander Hanzo. It had been nearly half an hour since their best friend had walked out of this room, walked out of their lives without so much as a backward glance.

Each of them had heard Naruto express his opinion that he would never serve any other flag other than Uzu. Back then they had believed that with time Naruto would have a change of heart, but they should have know how stubborn that boy was.

"I can't believe he would do this to us..." said Akeno devastatedly,

Nagato was thankful that Hanzo's supporters had also left the room when their leader had walked out to take a break, or else it would have been quite difficult to negotiate such an important alliance when both of them were in such distressed states.

"What the hell is the idiot even going to do? Does he even have a plan? Where will he go? He keeps on blabbering about his grand plan, but he's so reckless, rash-"

She felt strong arms grab her shoulders and a moment later she felt herself being embraced comfortingly. Akeno slumped in his arms, unable to control her tears as Nagato comforted her.

"I...can't...lose...him...Nagato..." whispered Akeno, her voice trembled so much that it made his heart ache for the pain she was in right now.

"I won't let that happen, Akeno..." said Nagato fiercely,

He broke the hug just a little, and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands looking the distressed girl straight in the eye. Akeno's tears stopped when she saw the determination in his eyes.

"As long as I live, you won't lose him. No matter what...I promise" pledged Nagato,

"Nagato..."

He didn't waver and gently caressed her cheek making her calm down a little as he wiped her tears away.

"You must remember, Akeno. He carries a lot of burden on his shoulders, his life wasn't normal like ours. I'm not making excuses for his behavior because I'm just as pissed off as you on his reckless antics, but all I'm trying to say is that...I _understand_ why he does these things" said Nagato sadly,

"I don't know how you do it, Nagato. I truly care about him, hell I even lo...never mind. He drives me insane, how can you even understand him and not be pissed off at him for doing this to us?" asked Akeno furiously, her hot temper flaring right up and with good reason after the decision Naruto had made without even consulting them.

In response, Nagato gave her a serene smile.

"Because he's my best friend..."

That stopped her.

Akeno stared at her friend's smiling form. The answer was so simple, yet she knew only a person like Nagato could say something like that and actually mean it with all his heart. Just that kind of a person he was, and it was Nagato's patience and understanding that had kept their team together over these harsh years.

As Akeno was lost in her own thoughts, Nagato didn't miss her near slip up about her hidden feelings. It was not that he had not known about this fact, but it was the first time he had actually seen Akeno nearly spill her own feelings about a certain rebel Uzumaki.

He honestly didn't know what to think about it. All he knew was that he wanted the best for both his friends, and it was upto them to solve this issue. And unless they specifically asked for his help or advice in this matter, he was going to step aside and let the two of them handle it.

And seeing that Akeno had calmed down now, he decided to explain somethings to her in the hopes that maybe she wouldn't drive Naruto insane in her anger when he came back.

"Akeno, I think Naruto knows what he wants but doesn't know the exact way through which he can achieve it. Unlike us, he hasn't experienced a normal childhood and has stayed isolated for most of his life. He simply doesn't know how to _behave_ around people, or even live with them. And that's why he pushes everyone away..." said Nagato patiently,

"Why?" asked Akeno in painful voice,

"For fear of being rejected, for being abandoned again. What his parents did to him...changed him"

Akeno bristled.

Her dormant anger flared up again, both at Naruto and his parents. No matter what reason, they shouldn't have abandoned their son like this. It was worse than the fate of an orphan, but at the same time she could not be as understanding as Nagato. Yes, Naruto's life was harsh and cruel, but it was not enough reason for his unwillingness to adapt.

Yes, he was bad at relationships.

Then he had to _work_ hard to build good ones. Staying away, pushing people away was easy and convenient, and Naruto would do just that to suit himself. Nagato had a soft corner for his best friend, always had and always will. So, it was upto her to make Naruto see his shortcomings.

And it would start with both her and Nagato bringing him back.

It wasn't going to be easy, and Naruto was definitely not going to like this. But they wouldn't give him a choice, _she_ wouldn't give him a choice...

 _"You're done, Naruto Uzumaki..."_ fumed Akeno,

As if even the heavens supported her desire, the door to the chamber opened and Hanzo walked back in alongside that smirking girl. Akeno didn't know why, she felt an immense irritation build inside of her on seeing this girl. She knew Konan hadn't wronged her in anyway, but she couldn't explain...this _jealousy?_

And judging from the cocky smirk on Konan's lips, Akeno was sure that she was upto no good.

 _"What the hell is she upto?"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Just one more chapter to go, before the end of this first arc and so far it has been quite an enjoyable experience to write this story.**

 **Don't forget to Review, they are hugely encouraging me to pump out new chapters as fast as possible.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	13. Cursed Loyalty

**Chapter 13**

 **Cursed Loyalty**

* * *

The rains of Ame were said to be relentless and unending. He had never believed this fact fully thinking it was impossible for any place to forever be haunted by rain, but now as he sat in the middle of one of Ame's wastelands being continuously soaked in rainfall made him realize that the myth was true, and he had been wrong.

It went to show there were so many things in this world he didn't know the truth about.

He bit back the cold shiver his body threatened to let escape in such a frosty and harsh atmosphere.

It had been two days since he left his friends and clan in Ame's capital. To be honest, Naruto didn't know what to truly feel about his decision.

On one hand, he knew tactically his decision was right since he could never let himself become Ame's soldier. He simply couldn't betray the oath he had made to Uzu and was hell bent on following it till his last breath. Even if that had not been a problem, he had other dreams to fulfill now that his clan was safe. And he couldn't accomplish them if he was a registered ninja of Ame, since any trouble he created would spell misfortune for this small nation and his own clan.

And he couldn't let that happen. _No matter what..._

Even so, a small part of him felt guilty for leaving his friends behind. He had never even waited to say a final goodbye...

They were his home, the only family he had in this world. And as he sat alone in this wasteland, he couldn't blink back the tears that came in his eyes. He missed the friendly banter he had with Akeno, the peaceful times with Nagato. He missed it all so much...

The rain falling down on him made his tears invisible as he accepted the things he had lost in his life. Many due to the actions of others and a few due to his own decisions.

He had already sent a message to Kisame asking the man for the latest update on the brewing war. And maybe in a day or two he would receive a reply from the Kiri ninja, Naruto desperately wished it came sooner as that would give him purpose. A new mission which will help him fulfill his desire for a peaceful world.

If maybe someday he achieved his dream, then not only his friends but millions of innocent people could live happy lives.

So that the tragedy of Uzumaki clan could not be repeated ever again.

His eyes hardened as he thought about all those forces that were wrecking havoc across the world. The five great villages, or more specifically the military governments and the Hokages. The corrupted Damiyo's, the out of control Blackops forces like the ones he had seen in Konoha, crazy monsters like Orochimaru...

The list was _endless._

He felt the anger build inside of him as he thought about the atrocities he had witnessed in the past few months. The few plants around him withered away as his chakra flared dangerously. He would make them pay, all of them.

His eyes widened momentarily as he felt several foul presences far away. The strange thing was that these energy imprints were foul and corrupted, he could feel the anger, the bloodlust, the madness inside these group of humans. Stunned, he increased his sensory range and his eyes widened as he felt the presence of nearly a hundred civilians.

"A small village, perhaps..." said Naruto outloud,

He knew what was going to happen, he could feel it. The war had already started, and now it had reached Ame. There was not just the ninja villages that were dangerous, but there were several other groups and organizations that were much worse.

He took a step forward but came to halt quickly. This wasn't his job, the Ame ninja would know about this attack soon enough and it was their job to protect their people. He was already near the borders, and just a day or two journey's would get him out of this country. But if he did what his heart was urging him to do, it would only cause more problems for him.

Naruto cursed outloud at this situation. He had no loyalty towards Ame's citizens, he was not their soldier, not their protector.

Yet he couldn't help but relive the night of his own clan's massacre. The helpless screams of his own people, their despair and panic as they were slaughtered. They didn't deserve that, and with a heavy heart he knew neither did Ame's civilians. They were also humans...

 _"Let your darkness be your greatest strength rather than your worst enemy..."_

He remembered his Uzukage's words to him during his training. Naruto hadn't understood the man back then, but now he knew what his leader wanted. And if there was one thing he did obediently was follow his Uzukage's wish.

Katsuro-sama would not have walked away when innocent lives were in danger. And as his disciple, neither would Naruto.

* * *

Terrified screams rang across the small village of _Han_. Named in the respect of their glorious leader, Hanzo this village was just another one of the impoverished small villages of Ame where poverty, sickness and unemployment existed openly. All in all, it had not a single special thing about it that made it worthy enough for such a vicious attack.

Now, Han's grounds were stained with the crimson blood of several of its residents. The screams of terrified woman and children could be heard everywhere, along with the moans of the dying men who were the first to be targeted and were being slaughtered one by one.

Another sound was also heard across the village.

 ** _Laughter._**

Cruel, vicious laughs escaped from the lips of the attackers. Dressed in dark black robes, their faces covered by skull masks they were the epitome of monsters for the helpless people of _Han_. A strange serpent like figure made up of green energy was floating over the village making the civilians cower in horror.

"Take that you bitch!"

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this!"

"This is the ultimate fun!"

Naruto stared at these disgusting creatures from afar. The animals were slaughtering everyone and everything that came in their way, be it man, woman or child. The sight of several little children lying butchered on the wet ground made his blood boil.

The sight hit close to his heart as it reminded him of the slaughter of his own people. Their screams...

And that was when his entire chakra flared murderously.

"I'm gonna _**kill**_ all of you..." roared Naruto,

Dark chakra oozed from his body at alarming levels, the foul energy being released from his body spread in all directions. The slaughter stopped as the vicious attackers watched in horror as their powerful serpent like symbol in the sky was swallowed whole by a dark demonic skull.

The ground shook violently as something landed right in the center of the village, sending dust and debris sailing everywhere.

The attackers had lost all interest in the civilians, and had quickly surrounded the person standing in the midst of this dust. They all took a step back, when they saw his eyes...

 _Pure, red demonic eyes._

"Who is this guy?" asked one of the skull masked men,

"Reinforcements?" suggested another,

"Ame's ninjas are weak as fuck. Let's show these weaklings the true power of our lord! howled a young grey haired man.

He brought forward his monstrous scythe and pointed it at the boy. His comrades also brought forward their long scythes stained with blood and grinned menacingly.

"So you believe in Kami?" asked the boy, his voice barely a whisper.

"Hell, yeah. Tell you what brat, just die and be honored for becoming _Jashin-sama's_ sacrifice..." screeched the young grey haired man again, his comrades howling in agreement.

They all took a step back when the red eyed boy gave them a maniacal smile.

"Then let me show you the power of Kami..."

Before any of them could retort back at the brat, dark tendrils of chakra shot forward wrapping their entire group in its binds. Instead of being scared, all the men stared at the boy incredulously and laughed.

"We can't be killed by humans..." yelled one of them proudly,

"We're _Immortal._..''

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." warned the boy,

The tendrils danced wildly in the air much to the surprise of the cowering civilians as they watched their attackers being slammed repeatedly against each other. Their painful screams brought some relief to the grief struck people of _Han_ and they couldn't help but stare at this boy with newfound devotion and awe.

The masked men who were butchering others, were being butchered themselves which made the boy smile darkly.

" _Kill or be killed,_ that's the **law** of this world..." said the boy,

He stared at the civilians who were looking back at him devotedly, which only made him scowl.

"It's better to hurt others before they hurt you. Don't forget that..." advised Naruto harshly, receiving fearful nods in return.

He saw the group of men trying to slice apart the dark tendrils holding them captive with their scythes, but their weapons simply passed through the chakra without granting them their freedom. The sight only made the young boy scowl...

"I'm not the one who's wrong, what's wrong is this... _fucked up world!_ " cursed Naruto,

His chakra flared violently, and he threw the entire group of attackers hundreds of meters away making them land straight outside the village. He smirked on hearing their painful screams, and rushed towards them.

His heart thumped when he saw their terrified gazes as he approached towards them.

"You **bastard!** "

Naruto laughed when a few of them charged towards him. Eyes blazing with pure anger and murder blazing through their hearts. If only the fools knew...

He simply pointed his finger towards them, and the very next second all of them stopped abruptly. Their comrades couldn't help but be more horrified, when their attacking comrades fell to their knees and started screaming painfully.

Naruto saw the foul mouthed grey haired young man staring at him with fear flashing through his eyes...

"I'm sorry, I forgot your name?"

Before the man could save himself, dark chakra tendrils erupted from the ground beneath him impaling him all over the body. One of the tendrils hovered around him menacingly before piercing one of his eyes making him scream, while the boy laughed.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto curiously,

" _H-Hidan..._ "

"Before I squash all of you like the _**vermin**_ you are. Tell me who sent you here?" asked Naruto sternly, his demonic red eyes making the group of men flinch.

"We...are...followers...of...Jashin-sama...we...follow...nobody...but...our...God...kill...in...his...name..." said Hidan painfully, as the boy made the tendrils impaling his body churn mercilessly.

Naruto sighed. _Foolish humans!_

Still he couldn't help but be intrigued by the power of these men. All of them were sporting several fatal injuries all across their bodies, wounds that should have killed them long ago. Just the amount of blood they had lost should have been enough to take their lives, but they were still alive.

He looked Hidan right in the eye and invaded the man's mind. Hidan howled in agony as the boy mercilessly tore through his mind, learning everything there was to know about him, their cult, their religion, their powers and their god. Hidan couldn't help but be horrified by the power of this boy, he was a true monster.

 _A true God._

After a few minutes Naruto broke the mental link with a strange look in his eyes. He saw the men cowering before him, and couldn't help but acknowledge that they were immortal to a certain extent. They could be killed, his dark chakra could destroy their bodies from the inside. But he couldn't help but feel a connection to the power they possessed...

It was dark, twisted and violent just like his own power.

While these _**Jashinists**_ were nothing more than barbarians, their powers were not something he could simply toss aside in these times.

"Please...spare...us...we...won't...attack...anymore..." pleaded Hidan, and the request was repeated by several of his cowering comrades.

"And why would I do that?" asked Naruto with a smirk,

Hidan felt a cold chill run down his spine as he saw the ruthless gaze of the boy. He was really going to kill all of them, _brutally._

His eyes met the terrified gazes of his own comrades, they had seen it all. This was it...but Hidan couldn't help but feel something else. This boy was more powerful than his entire group, defeated them like little bugs despite the powers granted to them by Jashin-sama, could he be... _Jashin?_

The demonic eyes, the bloodlust, the cruelty, the twisted laugh... _yes, he could be Jashin!_

He couldn't believe it, their lord was standing before them and none of them hadn't even realized it.

"Oi, assholes..."

Naruto curiously watched as Hidan glanced at him for a moment before turning to face the terrified gazes of his cult. Naruto saw the look in Hidan's eyes before he started talking in the ancient language of their cult. Unknown to these men, Naruto had already learned the basics and could understand what Hidan was trying to say.

Still, he was annoyed by the man's deceptive nature.

He clenched his fists as the dark chakra tendrils around Hidan's body sliced off the man's arms completely. Hidan screamed!

"You basta-"

Hidan stopped himself from cursing the boy, and just in time as the young boy gave him an ice cold glare.

"You say something?" asked Naruto cruelly,

Hidan bitterly shook his head.

"I don't like people who avoid me in any way. You understand me?" asked Naruto threateningly, making Hidan whimper.

"Yes, my lord..."

The Jashinists gasped in shock on seeing one of their own utter such blasphemy. Their furious looks landed on their comrade who looked right back at them.

"He's a God, you fools. Can't you feel his power? It's just like Jashin-sama, have you forgotten our scriptures?" yelled Hidan irritatedly,

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow intrigued by the event happening in front of him. He couldn't help but feel immense satisfaction for the havoc he was causing, and as the cult members looked in the boy's eyes. They saw the same madness, the same bloodlust, the anger only a thousand times more.

Their eyes widened as Hidan's words sinked in. _The dark chakra..._

Their own powers were a result of the dark arts taught to their cult by the great Jashin. And here was this boy, a complete master of the dark arts who had squashed all of them like little bugs. They felt his aura, his power...it was unending.

"Ready to die?" asked Naruto finally, snapping the entire cult out of their shock.

"What? No! Don't kill us..." said Hidan in a panicked voice,

"Why?" asked Naruto in a bored voice,

"We...we...will...fight...for...you...die...for...you...do...anything...for...you" said Hidan desperately, and Naruto saw the same reason prevailing in the eyes of the remaining cult members.

"Why?" he asked again, and this time he couldn't help but be disgusted by the fanatic look in Hidan's eyes.

"Because you're Jashin-sama _reincarnated_ in the flesh! I never thought I would see this day, to witness your dark powers. Let us serve you, my lord..." begged Hidan,

Naruto raised his hand making the entire cult hold their breath in fear. He had to use every ounce of his willpower for not slaughtering these vermin's right here, they were monsters in human forms. He had seen the crimes they had committed, he had felt their evil desires, they were no longer human.

But at the same time, he could see their usefulness.

They were nothing more than cannon fodder to him, mere pawns but useful regardless.

The cult members felt their masks break instantly as all of them were forced on their knees. They felt a strange euphoria as the dark tendrils vanished and the twisted energy engulfed their bodies. The power they felt was...ecstatic.

Naruto stepped forward and was not surprised when all of them bowed their heads to the ground. He performed several sets of complicated hand seals before pointing his hands towards the group of people...

All of them hissed in pain when a small portion of the dark energy submerged inside their bodies. A large skull faced tattoo emerged on their right arm, its eyes glowing demonically red for a moment before dying down.

When they stared at Naruto, he saw the result of the little ritual he had performed. Atleast one eye of every cult member was now dark red, just like Naruto's. Hidan was in the process of regenerating his lost eye, and to his surprise the lost organ was replaced almost instantly.

He stared at his lord in awe and bowed deeply before.

"Master, thank you for giving us your power!" said Hidan madly, the others following him example.

Naruto kept his expressions blank as he stared at these men. He had shared a part of his chakra with them making their weak bodies a little stronger, it didn't increase their combat skills but made them a little strong enough to survive longer. But the most important thing was that each of them was now fanatically loyal to him, _his will was their will._

He had made sure of this fact by making himself appear as the _ **A** **vatar**_ of Jashin in the minds of these crazy fighters.

"Rise..." commanded Naruto,

He felt immense satisfaction when his new pawns obeyed his command without hesitation. Each of them would still pay for their crimes, but after serving their usefulness to his cause. Atleast this way, these wretched humans would be using their twisted powers for a good cause.

"From today, you shall follow me. Together we shall strike this twisted world..." declared Naruto,

"Yes, Master..." replied all of them gleefully,

"Obey me and I promise to reward you great battles and bloodshed. Fight for me, kill for me, do anything I say and you shall realize the reason for your existence..." proclaimed Naruto,

"We will do all you ask, _Master._.." said Hidan fanatically, he had seen it with his own eyes...this boy was an _avatar_ of Jashin and the vision he had shown them was enough to make all the cultists dance with joy. Oh, the havoc they would be causing...

He was brought out of his crazy thoughts when Naruto gave all of them a dark glare.

"Loyalty will be rewarded. Treachery will only bring you a **_torturous death._**.." promised Naruto, and raised his hand.

All the men fell on their knees screaming in pain as the skull mark on their arms burned their skin, their bodies. Hidan stared at his master realizing their leader had marked them all with his seal. It was a fuinjutsu none of them had ever seen before and only went to show how powerful their leader was.

"This mark is my connection to each of you. I'll issue my orders to all of you through them..." instructed Naruto,

"Yes, Master. We understand..." replied Hidan gratefully, as their leader stopped the agonizing pain coursing through their bodies due to the mark.

Naruto stared hard at each of them, looking right into their souls through their eyes. Only when he was sure of their unwavering loyalty, did he step back and spoke in a loud voice.

"Let our holy crusade begin..." commanded Naruto,

He couldn't help but smirk when his new followers howled eagerly. The feeling of loss vanished from his heart as he now had more resources to accomplish his vision, starting from now.

"Divide yourself in groups of 10..." instructed Naruto,

The men obeyed without question and divided themselves into four columns of 10 men each. Naruto walked amongst them, inspecting all of them.

"Tell me your names..."

The men were overjoyed when their master asked for their names. Their eager smiles only made Naruto smile at their foolishness...

 _"Goro..."_

 _"Haru..."_

 _"Isamu..."_

 _"Jun..."_

 _"Ken..."_

 _"Ko..."_

 _"Fumio..."_

 _"Keiji..."_

It took a few minutes, but he patiently listened as the men revealed their names to him. He did his best to hide his disinterest, as he finished the mundane activity. These people were nothing but pawns to him, yet it was important for him to know them if he wanted to use them.

"Good. Jun, lead Team 1. Your mission is to set up bases for our army. Find remote places for this task, I give you three months..."

"Isamu, lead Team 2. Your mission is to gather armor, weapons and arsenal for my followers. I don't care how you get them, you have two months..."

"Ko, lead Team 3. Your mission is to get me the money for our crusade. You will regularly report back to me with the progress you've made..."

"And Hidan, lead Team 4. Your mission is to gather information over the five great villages. You are free to kill any of their shinobi who get in your way and collect their bounties, send them to Ko afterwards. Understood?" asked Naruto seriously,

"Yes, Master. I'll make many sacrifices in _your_ glory..." promised Hidan, as a chuckle escaped from his lips.

Naruto maintained his cold, disinterested gaze at all of them.

"Failure will not be tolerated. Except for Hidan and his team, the rest of you are to carry out your missions without attracting any attention. If I find that you have disobeyed me in _any_ manner, then I'll make your fate _ **worse**_ than death..." promised Naruto, making all of them shiver a little in fear.

"Yes, Master..." replied all of them in unison,

He waved his hand in a dismissing manner...

"Go and carry out _my will_ across this world..."

Naruto couldn't help the sinister smile from appearing on his lips as his fanatical pawns dispersed quickly to carry out his orders. First Kisame, now these men, slowly but surely he was moving forward to bring forth the revolution of his dreams.

Despite his dark powers being the curse of his life, he couldn't help but feel that one day they would be the reason for a change in this world.

He would be patient, and make his moves slowly. He would destroy his chosen enemies in a carefully laid trap like a serpent and strike them in a flash.

With those thoughts in mind, he started his journey back towards the village of _Han_ , there could still be civilians trapped beneath debris, children maybe injured and he couldn't leave them in such a state. He would help them a little long enough for them to survive so that the Ame ninja didn't arrive to a village half full of bodies.

And then he would leave.

Alas, his wish was not to be fulfilled as he stopped dead in his tracks.

His demonic red eyes reverted back to their natural blue orbs. His dark chakra vanished as he came to a halt. His eyes widened in shock...

For standing at the entrance of the village were none other than Nagato and Akeno, alongwith...

 _"Konan..."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **This marks the end of the first arc.**

 **Don't forget to Review, they are the reason this story is receiving such fast updates.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	14. The Proposal

**Chapter 14**

 **The Proposal**

* * *

Naruto blinked.

His shocked expression was easily visible to his best friends and Konan as they all stared at him with varied expressions in their eyes. Konan looked annoyed to say the least, Nagato was disappointed, and Akeno was...

He only had a few precious seconds to bring forward his tanto as Akeno pounced on him. Her eyes screaming bloody murder...

"You bastard!" yelled Akeno, making her own tanto clash with the surprised boy.

Naruto saw sparks fly as their weapons made contact. What shocked him more was that Nagato made not a single move to stop their enraged female friend, while Konan was watching the duo with a bemused smile on her face. The bitch was enjoying his misery...

He effectively blocked Akeno's non lethal strikes as the Uzumaki girl yelled a wide variety of obscenities at him. Granted that he did deserve all of them for leaving without even saying goodbye, and silently accepted her anger because this time he had crossed a line. Besides, his Uzukage had warned him not to provoke the females of his clan when they were extremely furious.

His momentary distraction costed him as she disarmed him with a quick strike, his tanto sliding out of his grip and rolling away from him. He saw her flinch as her tanto was now poking his chest having already teared through his shirt. She instantly dropped the weapon saving his skin from being sliced apart from the sharp tanto, still the unending anger in her eyes made him flinch and lower his gaze.

He had nothing to say.

He prepared himself for the inevitable punch or slap that would hit him any second. He simply remained still ready to face the punishment for causing her pain...

"You reckless idiot..."

That was all he heard before someone fiercely hugged him, their soft arms wrapping themselves around his back and bringing him closer to their own soft body. His eyes snapped open when he smelt her scent, and realized she was hugging him.

If that was not enough, the sound of her soft sobs broke his heart. She was crying, for someone like him. _Why?_

He looked at Nagato and saw his friend exhale a sigh while shaking his head tiredly, and Konan was smiling at him. Not a mocking smile, but a genuine one. The sight of that smile combined with Akeno's sobs, and Nagato's smirk made him tear up.

He had missed them...

Missed them so much.

If only for a few moments, he wanted time to stop. To be free from his burdens, to be free from his grand dream, to be from free his pain and just live alongside his friends.

Akeno smiled tearfully when Naruto wrapped his own arms around her waist pulling her even more closer. She felt him bury his face in the side of her neck, her long silver hair brushing against his own wet tears. She couldn't help but be shocked, he was crying.

She had only expected to see his cold gaze, his strong orders to leave him alone, but never had she imagined him becoming so emotional on seeing her and Nagato.

It was then Nagato's words came back to her...

 _"He cares about you, Akeno. More than you could ever imagine..."_

A small smile came on her lips as her tears stopped. She was still extremely mad at him, but felt contended in holding him in her arms. It had just been two days since their separation, but for her it was as if years had passed. Just that attached she was to him and Nagato...

Her happy moment didn't last when a light cough broke the silence. From the corner of her eye, she saw Konan giving them a curious gaze making Akeno grit her teeth as she felt Naruto slowly break the hug ending the warm sensation between them.

She saw Naruto's guarded expression return as he cautiously observed the Ame kunoichi.

"If you two are done _snogging_ each other, there are much more important tasks to finish..." said Konan bemusedly, her tone while being sarcastic was not insulting but it still made Akeno give her a murderous glare which the Ame girl blatantly ignored.

Naruto awkwardly stared at Nagato for some help, but found his friend looking the other way quietly whistling to himself. _Bastard..._

Gathering his thoughts he looked back at Konan with a serious gaze which made the girl drop her smile and adopt a similar look of her own.

"How did you find me?" asked Naruto neutrally,

"We were following your trail, although it was not as easy task I had imagined in the beginning. We received a distress call forwarded to us from headquarters indicating an imminent attack on this village, finding you here was a surprise..." admitted Konan frankly, and smirked when Naruto cursed silently.

"Damn my saving people thing..." muttered Naruto silently, making Akeno smile.

The very next moment Naruto was grabbed firmly by his shoulders and came face to face with a furious Akeno who started shaking him like a rag doll, shouting at him continuously. Despite this, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Akeno would be Akeno no matter what, that was what he lo...

He abruptly stopped himself. The bizarre thought that had passed his mind momentarily was enough to startle him, he looked at the beautiful girl shouting at him in the same concerned voice he had known for years. And for the first time he noticed something different...

The way her cheeks flushed red as she vented at him, the way that annoying strand of silver hair fell over her face urging him to put it back, the way her soft lips...

 _"Stop, stop. This is Akeno...just stop"_ he berated himself internally,

Even as he tried to stop these frustrating chain of thoughts, he couldn't deny the fact that he had missed her dearly. Even if they had just been apart for two days, he had missed Nagato as well but not in the way he had missed her.

He had longed for her smile, for her sarcastic remarks, for her admirable ability of listening to almost anything he had to say, and so much more.

His hands betrayed him as they slowly started lifting up with the desire to touch her cheek in order to feel she was real and not an illusion. But they stopped mid-away as his actions with the cult and his plans came flooding back to him.

Nagato had been watching his male best friend keenly, and couldn't help but sigh when Naruto's hands dropped back. Akeno was so busy yelling at him that the girl completely missed the bizarre reaction from Naruto. It was almost...

 _"Darkness and light can't coexist together, Akeno. One day you'll realize it too..."_ thought Naruto with a resigned sigh,

His internal battle with himself must have lasted longer than he had thought, as Akeno had now stopped shouting and was now panting harshly in order to regain her breath.

"Did you even listen to a single thing I said?" asked Akeno pointedly, her sharp gaze boring into his soul.

"Yes" he lied easily,

"What do you have to say in return?" asked Akeno, ignoring his blatant lie.

"Nothing"

Akeno's nostrils flared at his careless answer, but before she could get back at him he simply brushed past her and went straight towards Konan.

She remained standing in her spot, her eyes fixed on him as he offered Konan his hand which the girl promptly shook.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I believe introductions were left unattended in our last encounter..." said Naruto calmly, earning a nod from her.

"Konan, and likewise. It's quite interesting to meet someone with your _talents_..." replied Konan coolly,

She hadn't missed the boy's deliberate dismissal of his concerned female best friend. Granted, Akeno could have been a little calmer but Konan was not very impressed with Naruto's actions towards his own friend. The fact that he did it deliberately got on her nerves...

"I'd like you to take my friends back to the capital..." said Naruto directly,

"First tell me what happened to the bandits?" asked Konan pointedly,

 _"Oh, is that how it is? Well, then better for me..."_ thought Naruto bemusedly, happy to agree with her belief of the attackers being mere bandits rather than a cult of immortal fighters.

"I chased them off..." replied Naruto flatly,

"You didn't kill them?" asked Konan suspiciously, she may not have known him for long but she doubted he was the type of ninja who took prisoners.

And judging from the shocked look on his friend's faces proved her doubts. This boy never took prisoners, and yet he had simply chased off the attackers instead of killing them.

"I don't want to stain my hands with trash..." said Naruto distastefully,

To end this discussion, he gave Konan and his own friends challenging stares daring them to oppose his testimony. And couldn't help but smirk when his friends relented and gave a small nod to Konan, making the girl sigh. Although, just one look in the Ame girl's eyes was enough to show she didn't believe him or his friends.

"I get the feeling you're not the type of person who'll follow an unknown boy for two days without a strong reason..." suggested Naruto cryptically, earning another smirk from the girl.

"I don't know, maybe I was bored..." shrugged Konan, making Nagato chuckle which directly earned him a dark glare from Naruto.

"Get to the point, Konan..." hissed Naruto,

She paused.

His voice was cold and fully conveyed his irritated feelings towards her. Yet it was also the first time she had heard him say her name, and it felt strange to say the least. She had a few guesses as to what this boy could be upto, unlike his friends she didn't believe he chased off the bandits. But for the moment, there were more important matters at hand, and he did save her people so she could let it go just this once.

Steeling herself and gathering every ounce of confidence and willpower in her heart, she looked the redhead boy straight in the eye.

"I have a proposal for you, Uzumaki Naruto..."

* * *

There was a curt knock at the door.

With a heavy sigh, Kushina Uzumaki marched towards the entrance of her apartment. But when she opened the door, she was rooted to her spot. For there standing in front of her was the former love of her life, the father of her son, and the man who was once the center of her universe.

It still startled her heart on seeing Minato look at her with the same compassionate and loving gaze today, even after everything that had happened between them.

"Can I come in?" asked Minato politely,

Her initial shock wore off, and her gaze turned cold as she icily glared back at him. Minato was stunned as he realized from where his son gained the stone cold gaze.

"No"

He concealed the hurt and disappointment he felt on hearing her bitter answer. Everyday it broke his heart to see her like this, to see her get further and further away from him. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried...

She saw him swallow heavily, as he rummaged through his pockets searching for something. After a few moments, he let out a small envelope and presented it to her.

"I don't want it..." said Kushina flatly,

"Kushina..."

"How many times do I have to tell you, _it's over!_ You can stop pretending..." snarled Kushina, and this time she didn't miss his heart broken gaze which made her stop. Damn his blue eyes...

"I...know...you...can...never forgive me. But before I leave I wanted to give you this..." said Minato hesitantly,

"Leave?" asked Kushina, a frown marring her beautiful face as a wistful smile arrived on his face.

"For war..."

She froze. The anger and bitterness vanished and was replaced by a sudden fear and anxiety, she searched his eyes for any signs of deception but only found the truth. He was truly going to war...

"Obito is going as well..."

If Minato's departure was not enough, the last information crushed her. It was not right, Obi was so young and he didn't deserve the horrors of war. Nobody deserved that, not even Minato...

She wanted to argue, but knew that almost every able ninja was being sent to war. Since she was the jinchuuriki, she had to remain behind for the protection of the village and only in dire circumstances would she be sent to the battlefield.

It was infuriating, to watch all her loved ones take all these risks while she...

"I know I haven't always lived up to your expectations, Kushina. But I've always wished the best for you, I still do. That's why I want you to take this, so that atleast when I die...

Kushina felt her heart constrict tightly in her chest on hearing those dreadful words, yet he simply smiled.

...I'll know that I atleast kept our promise."

She shut her eyes, unable to stop the tears from emerging in her eyes. The lump in her throat was so heavy, her heart had almost stopped as she remembered everything.

"I'll always love you, Kushina..."

Shocked see immediately opened her tearful eyes unable to believe what he had just said. But all that was left was the soft breeze marking his departure, alongwith the lone tear that had fallen from Minato's own eye.

Heartbroken, she shifted her gaze towards the envelope he had given her.

She slowly opened the envelope and let out the contents, and it made her heart stop. Right in front of here were nearly a dozen photographs of her dear son.

Kushina's trembling fingers brushed through the image of that small child, her child. To see even this artificial image of him gave her peace, it gave her a part of her son. Looking through all of them she realized they were of Naruto at different ages, and with a few people his age. Possibly his classmates or Teammates.

It made her heart swell.

That...idiot...

She couldn't believe it. The only way for Minato to even have such photographs of their little son would be if he watched their boy from afar, if only for a few minutes. It was impossible for her to leave Konoha without sending the entire village in a dire frenzy. The Hokage had placed a seal on her that constantly showed the old man about her whereabouts.

And even in Uzu, there were detection seals that would have detected Minato's presence. Yet the blonde haired father had risked everything just to see their son, to see that he was safe. To watch him grow if only for a few possible moments...before being forced to walk away.

She felt her anger rise at him for keeping this secret for her. But deep down, she knew if he had revealed that he was secretly visiting Uzu if only for a few minutes then she would have demanded he let her accompany him. And that would have destroyed everything...

And yet now, he had given her all these precious memories about their son.

She felt a small wistful smile appear on her lips, maybe the boy whom she had once loved still loved somewhere deep inside. It relieved her to see Minato's dedication and love for his son, and his own unending love towards her even till this day and after everything that had happened in their lives.

 _"Minato Namikaze, you crazy bastard..."_ thought Kushina emotionally, clenching her fist close to her heart while holding the photographs tightly in her other hand.

But now if he had given this to her, risked showing his violation of the treaty between Uzu and Konoha, it could only mean...

 _Minato didn't think he was coming back alive..._

And for the first time in years Kushina couldn't imagine her life without Minato.

 _She ran..._

* * *

Konan stared hard at the boy sitting in front of her. After they had made sure that the villagers of _Han_ were safe, and healed those who were injured she had decided to explain her proposal and Naruto had been patient enough to agree with her request.

She had to admit Akeno was quite a talented medic and had demonstrated her skills by quickly healing even the gravest wounds. While Nagato was slowly setting up protection seals around the village and helping the rescue teams search the area for any further enemy forces. With him at the front, it was confirmed that _Han_ would not be so easily attacked next time.

Hanzo had been right. These Uzumaki while being a wild bunch were sure talented enough and she could easily see how well their addition would be in a growing nation like Ame.

So now here she stood in a small house of one of _Han's _ residents with possibly the strongest Uzumaki she had ever seen.

She was intrigued on seeing his twinkling eyes staring back at her with mild amusement. Naruto Uzumaki was an asshole, there was no doubt about it in her mind. But there was also another side to the boy, one which he rarely showed to a selected few.

"Well, _talk_..." commanded Naruto, finally losing his patience making her smirk.

"You have interesting powers, lethal but useful. We could use a ninja of your talents..." proposed Konan, making the boy frown as he stared back at her.

"I already said it clearly I won't swear loyalty to any nation or leader. I am Uzu's soldier, and will remain so till my last breath..." said Naruto defiantly,

 _"Galatea was right. His pride is what sets him apart from others, but it is also his weakness..."_ thought Konan secretly,

"Then let me rephrase it. We don't want you to become an Ame shinobi, nor swear loyalty to Hanzo or our nation. But you are loyal to your clan, and with a world war at our doorstep Ame is just not prepared enough to face the dangers. That is why we need your services..." explained Konan neutrally, and was relieved when his frown disappeared and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"A mercenary? What makes you think I'm a _thug_ for hire?" mocked Naruto, an amused smile arriving on his face. Even the bastard's eyes twinkled a little as he stared back at her.

Konan took a deep breath, he was a difficult person to deal with but she would not fail. No matter what...

"Not as a mercenary, but as a _protector_ of the Uzumaki clan. You have seen our shinobi and their skill level, despite the talents of your friends Ame does not have the numbers or skills to oppose any of the great five from attacking our lands or using Ame as their battlefield. If that happens, neither my people or your friends and the Uzumaki children can live peacefully, so I want you to be..."

 ** _"A Guardian..."_**

Konan knew right there she had struck his heart. She could see it...

His previous mocking smile disappeared, his bemused gaze turned to one that was extremely gentle and full of affection as he thought about his people. Konan couldn't help but smile, no matter how much of an asshole he was she couldn't deny the fact that perhaps there was no one else in this world who cared more about the Uzumaki than this boy.

His loyalty and faith in his own beliefs made him admirable for her.

His skills were just another added bonus...

"We don't need your loyalty, or for you to become our ninja. You are free to go wherever you like and do whatever you want as long as it doesn't harm Ame or its people, but I'm sure you won't do any such thing now that the Uzumaki are _our_ people are as well..." said Konan softly,

He looked at her with mild surprise as she called the Uzumaki her own people, she herself was no more surprised than him and it showed in her eyes.

She was quite stunned when he relaxed in his chair and gave her a patient smile, which made her heart churn with an emotion she couldn't identify.

"What do you want exactly?" asked Naruto silently,

 _"He's not an unreasonable person it seems. Just a little stubborn..."_ thought Konan happily,

"Hanzo-sama is forming a special group of ninjas. These men and women will play a vital role in protecting Ame from all external strikes from any ninja village, even the great five. It's an elite group that will work in small teams, Akeno and Nagato have already agreed to be a part of it..." explained Konan enthusiastically, and saw him nodding approvingly of his friend's choices.

"Are you a member as well?" asked Naruto

"Yes" she replied proudly,

He remained silent for the next few minutes making her a little nervous and anxious. She had placed her cards in front of him, but it was quite difficult to predict Naruto Uzumaki.

"So you want my services till this war ends?" asked Naruto after a pause,

"Yes, we'll notify you when there is a mission. Until then, you are free to stay with us or do your own tasks. You will be a member of the Uzumaki clan and not an Ame shinobi. We will also provide you a handsome compensation for your services, alongwith a house to stay in Ame and cover all your expenses until you are a part of this group..." offered Konan enthusiastically,

She took a breath to regain her composure, her excitement for this new group of ninjas made her explain the details quickly and proudly. While it was good, she needed to be patient and precise to explain the main part.

"And we can help you learn how to _**control**_ your dark power..."

"What?" hissed Naruto, making her flinch on seeing the ferocity return in those eyes. It seemed he was as cautious about his powers as those around him.

" _Galatea_ , my teacher has a unique set of skills that allows her to manipulate another person's chakra. I also have that talent, that was why you weren't able to hit me so easily with your dark attacks. You didn't miss your target, rather I _made_ your attacks miss me..." said Konan frankly,

"I don't believe you..." said Naruto flatly, it was simply impossible. While there were many kind of shinobi with unique Kekkai Genkai, he had hardly come across or even heard of any ninja having the power to control or even manipulate another ninja's chakra.

Konan was looking at him challengingly, so he instantly charged a small amount of his dark power.

A small dark colored ball made up of dark chakra formed in his hand, it was energy manipulation at its finest due to his nearly perfect chakra control. Without hesitation, he threw it straight at the now smirking girl.

He nearly panicked when Konan remained seated in her chair and allowed the attack to reach merely two inches away from her face. Then suddenly the dark ball of chakra simply passed from her side without even touching her at all.

Before Naruto could relax, she sent the attack right back at him making his eyes go wide. He brought his hand forward to defend himself but she simply stopped the ball of chakra and Naruto quickly re-consumed that energy.

" _Proof enough?_ " asked Konan with a smirk,

He just stared at her dumbly. Now he understood how she was able to match him, how she was able to control those thousands of paper attacks, and even fly with her paper wings. Till this date, only the Tsuchikage who was a great warrior had mastered the ability to fly. And here was this girl able to complete the same feat at such a young age.

"You're talented..." said Naruto respectfully, as she playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious..." said Konan cheerfully, and somehow it made him smile a little.

"Look, I understand that you have your own plans and are a proud Uzumaki. But we need your help, and we won't stop you from pursuing your dreams and even help you as far as possible. Hanzo-sama respects you and if you agree to this proposal, then you can visit your friends, your clan, even stay with them whenever you want..." said Konan genuinely, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Or I can just sneak in and meet them..." challenged Naruto,

"Yeah, and get them in legal trouble for allowing a non citizen ninja to roam around our lands knowingly?" asked Konan, making him lose his smile instantly.

"I see..."

"What shall it be, Naruto?"

He became silent.

The offer was quite fair, to say the least. He knew despite Konan's carefully chosen words he would be indirectly protecting Ame from other villages, but as long as it lead to the protection of his friends he wouldn't mind. And he was the one who had ignited war between Konoha and Suna, and couldn't bear to live if those two great villages chose Ame as their battlefield or attacked this small nation for no good reason.

He also needed time to set up the Akatsuki, it was his own personal group which he would use to bring forth a revolution in this world. But it would take time, and he simply had nowhere else to go. He would rather die than spend any more time with the _Cult_ members than necessary, their foul souls made him want to kill them but he would use them first before ending their miserable existence.

Plus, he could help Nagato in ward off Ame from the rest of the world with their knowledge in sealing and barriers.

And most of all, he would be able to spend just a little more time with his friends. With Akeno, with Nagato, with the Uzumaki children...

He didn't know why but that thought brought peace to his troubled heart, the fact that he was free to sneak out of Ame for his other missions was a much needed bonus. Plus, he could use Ame as his secret hideout without putting his friends in trouble, not to mention the resources he would receive alongwith Hanzo's trust.

His gaze shifted towards Konan who was smiling at him. The girl was strange and intrigued him, the fact that she could match his powers to a certain degree was threatening and peaceful at the same time. His worst fear was of losing control of his dark powers and doing something he would regret later, but if she could help him control it...

It was nearly impossible and he didn't have much hope, but if somehow he gained control over his powers with Konan and Galatea's help...

And when this storm of war passed, when he was sure his friends were safe, when Ame was completely protected, he could leave in peace.

Konan couldn't help but stare tentatively when he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and a smile broke across her beautiful face when he nodded in acceptance while asking something...

"What is this group called?" asked Naruto curiously, and the grin on the girl's face was so infectious that it made him relax a little.

 _"Domino Squad..."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Sorry for the late update, I've been working non stop for 20 hours a day these past two weeks so...**

 **Please don't forget to review, I love reading your awesome ideas, thoughts and expectations.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	15. When a Stranger Calls

**Chapter 15**

 **When a Stranger Calls...**

* * *

A lazy yawn escaped from a young boy's mouth as he heard the soft yet consistent knocks on his doorstep.

As he crept out of his bed, he felt the first wave of cold air hit his almost naked body. The very first thing that came to his mind was the fact that he hated Ame, hated the weather, and most of all hated the never ending rains.

He had thought about it a lot, and as hard as it was to admit he couldn't deny the fact that even an oppressive power like Fire Nation and even his dear Uzu had a thousand times better a climate than the poverty stricken Amegakure.

It was harsh, but to be honest he felt no loyalty towards this nation or its people. He was doing this job to protect his friends and clan, while accomplishing a few secret agenda's of his own.

After that he was done.

And Kami help him if he had to stay here for more than a few weeks.

It was with such thoughts that a grumpy Naruto Uzumaki roughly opened the door of his room, it was just going to be another one of the annoying servants Hanzo had provided. And if the old man didn't think that Naruto knew exactly what game he was playing, then the leader of Ame was in for quite a surprise.

Regardless, the tables turned when instead of finding another nameless servant he found Konan at his door.

 _The Angel_ , a ridiculous name to call someone.

Konan arched one of her eyebrows as she stared at him. Naruto looked down and found that he was dressed in just his boxers, not that he cared much.

"Like what you see?" asked Naruto casually, she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I've seen better..."

She had to fight hard to hide her smirk on seeing his eyebrows twitch, if only a little. It had been two days since they brought Naruto back to the Capital, and ever since the boy had asked to be left alone for a while. A request which Hanzo had agreed to until now...

"I have been asked to give you a tour of the Capital..." said Konan frankly, and was not surprised when he sighed.

"I'll pass..." replied Naruto defiantly, this girl was interesting but quite dangerous. And he had already seen proof enough of that, not to mention he felt quite uneasy when she looked at him. It was as if she could see clean through his lies sometimes, and that freaked him out.

And the most dangerous thing about her was that unlike Akeno, Konan simply didn't fucking care. She didn't push and simply let himself be that was as long as he didn't get in her way or did something that was a threat to her nation.

Proof of this habit were her next words...

"Suit yourself. I'll inform Hanzo that you are not feeling well, like the last two days..." she said, not a single annoyed or angry emotion visible in her stoic gaze.

Without another word or suggestion, Konan turned and started walking away.

"Where are my friends?" asked Naruto curiously, making her stop but she didn't turn back around to face him.

"Akeno is helping the older children of your clan find new accommodations. She's also very busy scanning through the list of decent families who have applied to adopt many of your younger clan children, Hanzo-sama has given her full authority to decide whether any of the families are suitable for this task or not..." explained Konan, and from the corner of her eyes she clearly saw him frown.

"I don't trust your people, even the civilians. Not yet..." he admitted, earning a nod from her.

"Understandable, but the young children need a home and a stable environment to grow which only a family can provide. It is either that or the orphanage, and trust me you don't want _that_ option..." said Konan bluntly, and he didn't miss the bitterness in her voice.

There was a silence in the long corridor as for that brief second his eyes connected with her own. And he knew...

"You were an orphan, weren't you?" asked Naruto silently, his voice neither carried pity or kindness. Being in a similar situation like her throughout his life had made him learn that he hated people who pitied him for how his life turned out.

Life was shitty, there was no other way around. You either accept it and try to make it better, or keep on crying trying to garner people's pity.

Looking into her eyes made him understand just a little as to who Konan was among the two options.

"Yes" said Konan flatly,

"You rose pretty high. Must have been quite a journey..." he said honestly, and he saw a small smile grace her lips. It made her look quite beautiful...

"I could say the same about you..." she replied, looking him in the eye.

A small breath escaped from his lips, a wry thought passed through his mind and he looked back at her to find her waiting.

"How about having some coffee?" asked Naruto, making her look at him curiously.

"Coffee? So early in the morning?" said Konan amusedly, but he merely shrugged as a small grin arrived on his lips.

"Maybe I'll be a little less grumpy after having some coffee in my veins..." replied Naruto causally,

She snorted.

"Fine, but I warn you it won't come cheap..." said Konan directly,

"Whatever you say. After all _you're_ buying..."

With a mischievous wink, he slammed the door shut. Konan remained rooted in her spot, quite a surprised expression clearly visible on her face on seeing his bluntness. The boy had guts, she had to give him that. But a complete asshole at the same time...

Even so, she couldn't help but allow a small chuckle to escape her lips.

* * *

Naruto casually walked through the streets of Ame's Capital, his trained eyes taking in everything around him. Right from the perfect drainage lines on the sidewalks that effectively carried all the constant rainfall, otherwise the people would forever be drowned in floods. The gigantic towers around him in which people used to live, they were the tallest in the world. A proof of Ame's rising industrialization and technology...

The other great nations had resources but not the technology, if he could only place Ame at the top within a few years and his clansmen in charge of this nation. He wouldn't need to recreate Uzu from scratch, since he would help his clan in taking over Ame.

It would not be easy with Hanzo and the Samurai at the helm, or with ninjas like Konan and Galatea guarding this small nation. But if he could somehow show Nagato as a leader to the people of Ame, then the Military won't have any choice but to nominate his friend as the next leader. Nagato was powerful and only needed the right push.

One which Naruto would gladly give.

He shivered when a torrent of rainfall washed over him, looking at his side he saw Konan smirk at him. She was completely dry, courtesy of her chakra manipulation which she had been using to keep both of them from getting drenched in the unending rainfall. That was until he drifted off into his own world, completely ignoring her for some time.

A point she made quite clear by making him soak in the rainfall.

"Earth calling?" asked Konan amusedly, as he shot her a nasty glare.

 _"You..."_

"Since _I'm_ the one buying you coffee and giving you the tour, I expect to be listened to..." she said, a hint of authority present in her voice.

"Is that so?" asked Naruto, a grin arriving on his lips as he flicked his fingers.

He quickly leapt out of the way as the idle water on the streets rose from all sides and rained down on a surprised Konan. By the time it was over, Konan was drenched from head to toe. The bystanders had a variety of emotions ranging from amusement, annoyed, to downright angry glares on their faces on seeing their beloved _Angel_ being drenched like that.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle outloud as he saw the look on her face.

A tense moment followed as she looked at him laughing. And somehow that laugh made her break out a smile, which soon broke into a happy laugh on her own.

The civilians and shinobi around relaxed, some even broke out happy smiles on seeing their _Angel_ laugh so happily. The moment only became much more sweet for many of the women, when they saw the red head boy grab an umbrella and step beside Konan.

The rain falling over the girl stopped, and she looked up to see a dark umbrella protecting her from the rains. She looked to her side, to see Naruto holding the umbrella with a slight apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry for getting you wet..." whispered Naruto, as her cheeks flushed a little on his choice of words.

"Shameless..." replied Konan, without any kind of annoyance in her voice. And did Naruto detect a hint of approval in her voice?

"I try my best. Now I think we should move, we've given enough a show to the people..." suggested Naruto, as she gave him a challenging look.

"Oh, _you scared?_ " whispered Konan, and saw him glance at her curiously.

"Didn't know you were an _exhibitionist_..." teased Naruto,

He tensed when she stepped closer, enough to have her lips be a mere inch away from his. He felt his heart beat a little faster as their combined body heats offered the only protection against the cold weather of Ame. The look in her eyes made the world around him melt away, and he found himself dissolving in those dazzling orbs of her.

"I am _lot_ of things, Uzumaki Naruto..."

He must have been in quite a trance, as only when the cold rainfall hit his body again did he realize she had walked ahead. Along with his umbrella...

Seeing her smile back at him triumphantly made him feel something strange in his chest, being drenched in the rains didn't affect him a bit as he continued to stare into her eyes.

And only when did he catch of a glimpse of the large crowd that had gathered to watch them did he manage to break this strange moment between him and Konan. He had to fight hard to hide his blush when he saw so many women glance at him adorably, while a few of the younger men were glaring at him.

Shaking his head, he ran after her knowing only one thing...

 _Ame was driving him crazy!_

* * *

Both of them took their seats in a relatively well known Cafe in the Capital. Naruto was actually surprised to find an automated machine at the entrance that helped dry the people. They called it **_dryer_** or something, sure ninjas could get themselves dry easily but for the civilians living under constant rainfall this device would be like a blessing.

He couldn't help but think about some interesting ideas that formed in his mind. If not anything else, Ame had the technology and manpower to bring about a new revolution.

But that would come later, for now he had to have some coffee.

As he drank from the mug, he discovered one of the new things he liked about Ame. Apart from their growing industrialization and technology...

"Like it?" asked Konan, a smirk easily seen on her lips.

"It'll do..." replied Naruto neutrally, getting a nod from her as she drank her own hot tea.

"So, when are we starting this special group you talked about?" asked Naruto seriously, it won't be long before he received new development information from his minions and maybe from Kisame. He had to micro-manage two factions, and that required proper planning and organizing.

"By the end of this week. It takes time to scan through the list of potential recruits, gather the resources and establish the command structure..." stated Konan flatly,

"Fair enough. Hopefully, the ninjas would have prior training and mission experiences. Otherwise, our missions would only be more difficult if we are forced to carry young rookies..." clarified Naruto, which made her sigh.

"I understand your point. But Ame only has a limited military force, and the few who are powerful have been assigned various important tasks. We'll try to get the best, but you'll just have to work with who's available..." answered Konan, and saw him sigh but he did give her an acknowledging nod.

"What kind of training have you gone through so far? Since you are working with us, we'll need to know your skill set and past experience..." she added,

To her credit, she never flinched as his gaze hardened and he searched her eyes for any sign of treachery or ulterior motives of any kind. The moment lasted for quite sometime, and only when he was satisfied did he lean back a little much to her relief.

"Espionage, Assassinations, Infiltration, Tracking, Interrogation..." he answered, no emotion in his voice.

"You seem too young for many of these tasks. But after seeing what you did during our first battle, making sure your people survived in enemy territory for months, I believe you have been trained from early age. Possibly to be inducted into some special forces program Uzu must have or was creating..." suggested Konan, surprising him a little. She was quite sharp.

"Yes. I was planned to be recruited in the special forces once my training was over, the rest you know..." he answered, some bitterness seeping into his words which made her nod.

"Your friends say you never take prisoners during a mission? Is that true?" asked Konan curiously,

"Unless I'm ordered to or the target has incredible value, _No_. There is no point in spending resources and manpower after someone who would slice your neck the very first chance they get..." he admitted frankly,

"I'll take your word for it. Hopefully, you'll be complacent enough to take prisoners if Ame or the mission demands for it..." hinted Konan, eyeing him quite seriously.

"I may not be loyal to this nation, but I respect a contract. And I would not to do anything that may harm my friends and clan, I'm sure you must have considered that before you offered me this deal..." said Naruto slyly,

"We did" she confessed,

There was a long silence between them as each of them sipped their coffee and tea respectively. Possibly going over what they had just revealed to each other...

"Tell me about yourself..." said Naruto, looking at her directly.

"Nothing special. I was an orphan, my parents were ninjas who died during the previous war. No siblings or family, spent most of my life in the orphanage until Hanzo noticed me and recruited me into his service..." replied Konan, and he didn't miss the hint of pride in her voice.

"He must have seen something special in you to do such a thing personally. He doesn't seem like the type of man who'll go for anything but the best..." suggested Naruto, making her smile.

''I can see why Hanzo-sama took an interest in you. Uzumaki Naruto, you remind him of himself in his younger days. Smart, Powerful, Loyal and a ninja with a vision for change. This may not be your nation, we may not be your people, but know this that Salamander Hanzo sees something special in you. Don't let it go to waste..." advised Konan, as he arched one of his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'll keep that in mind, even so you seem more than loyal to Hanzo. You care about him like _family_..." suggested Naruto, as she blinked before a smile broke out on her lips as she thought about the man who changed her life for the better.

'Yes"

Her instincts went to alert mode, when she saw him gaze intently into the entrance area of the shop. Someone or something had caught his attention, completely.

"It seems Ame has started to be infested by _rats_..." whispered Naruto, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Konan's eyes widened as she recognized the term used for an enemy spy. She tried to move towards a better position in order to locate the target, only to feel a firm grip on her hand by Naruto himself.

"You'll spook her. Let her gather the information she seeks from that over-talkative waitress, I get the feeling this woman is not alone..." said Naruto icily,

"How do you know she's a spy?" asked Konan silently,

"I can feel her fear, her anxiety, and that gives me the power to catch a glimpse of her mind. I can fully infiltrate her mind, but that will simply alert her remaining comrades who can be nearby. So I'm just brushing the edges of her mind with my dark powers, it seems Iwagakure is almost ready for a new offensive..." said Naruto coldly,

"You're not bluffing about this, are you?" asked Konan hesitantly, and saw the same cold gaze she had seen during their first battle.

The look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine, it was merciless and promised only one thing.

 _Pain_

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw the short, dark haired woman leave her seat and get out of the shop. His gaze swept over Konan who was rooted in her spot...

"You know what to do..."

It was all he said before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, that easily seeped out of the window near them. Konan only had a moment to steel herself, before she also disappeared in a swirl of paper petals.

* * *

Konan learned one thing.

Uzumaki Naruto was a cunning predator. It had taken her several minutes to follow his trail in pursuit of this potential spy he was sure of. There were times when she nearly lost both their tails, but managed to gain it after a few more minutes of searching.

It must have costed her a lot of time, as by the time she reached him. It was all over.

Naruto lay standing in one of the dark alleys surrounding a worn out house. It was one of the poorest districts in the Capital, one where the worst kind of people lived. An easy place for spies and murderers to disappear into. But this time, luck ran out for them.

A small wave of dark chakra was radiating off his body, protecting him from the rains falling from the sky.

In front of him lay three humans who were shivering. A woman whom Konan recognized must have been the spy he was talking about, a middle aged man and a young boy who was of their age.

"I must admit, it was quite a sound strategy to send an entire team of spies pretending as another poor family. Iwa is not as dumb as I imagined..." said Naruto, a cold smile arriving on his lips.

"Please, we are just poor people. We don't have anything..." pleaded the woman desperately, tears falling from her eyes.

Konan felt bad for her, maybe they were mistaken. And how could she take his word that they were spies when there was no proof at all? Just Naruto and his crazy theory...

And these were her countrymen, she owed them more loyalty than whatever existed between her and Naruto. They were at best acquaintances, with future of working as teammates. And maybe friends someday...

Dark mass of chakra surrounded the middle aged man and started lifting him high in the air. The woman started screaming, the young boy who must be their son tried to attack Naruto only to be trampled over and now his head rested beneath Naruto's feet. Ready to be crushed at any moment...

"I can get the truth out of you easily. But that won't serve the purpose, admit your crime and face Ame's justice. Or deal with me..." said Naruto murderously,

"That's enough, Naruto..." barked Konan, she had just taken two steps towards him when his glare made her stop.

"Please, we're innocent. We don't know anything..." begged the woman, and bowed her head in front of Naruto. Yet his merciless gaze never wavered.

His eyes met with the struggling middle aged man who was desperately trying to breathe, as Naruto's dark chakra tendrils kept him suspended in the air. The young boy beneath his feet had long since stopped resisting, and was now staring at the scene worriedly.

"Sometimes you must hurt others to know the truth, Fall in order to Grow, Lose in order to Gain, and learn the greatest teachings through... _Pain_ "

Konan stared in horror as he crushed the young boy's skull with his feet, splashing the brains all over the wet ground. The dark tendrils holding the middle aged man pierced him from various sides making a shower of blood and guts rain down on the woman.

Never in her life had Konan seen something so horrific and barbaric. The woman gave out a blood curling scream that must have echoed through half of Ame on watching her husband and son die so brutally. Yet Naruto never flinched, never hesitated, nor was he moved by the atrocity he had committed.

Whatever doubts Konan had about his training and as to what he had done, or could do were removed when the woman started sputtering out the truth.

Konan was shocked when the woman actually admitted that she and the older man as well as the now dead young boy were all spies from Iwa. They were sent in to get battle plans about the forces Ame had deployed towards Iwa's borders. In possible hopes of creating an invasion and destroying Ame forever.

By the time, the woman gave the entire truth she was badly shivering. A clearly terrorized look was seen in her eyes, as she stared into Naruto's gaze.

"She may still be more useful in providing more information..." said Konan quickly, when she saw he was about to end the woman's life as well.

Naruto looked Konan straight in the eye.

"Is that an order?" he asked coldly,

Konan nodded.

He maybe more powerful and more dangerous than her, but it didn't change the fact that she was a **_Jounin_**. While Naruto was just _hired_ by her village, it may have been too late to save the other two spies for getting further information but Hanzo-sama could surely get more information out of this whimpering woman in front of them.

Konan saw him give an irritated snarl as he was forced to accept her decision. This was her nation and she had the authority to make decisions, _not him_.

And it clearly frustrated him.

"It's your lucky day, woman..." spat Naruto, and shot Konan a disapproving glare before vanishing from the area in a mass of dark smoke.

As soon as he was gone, Konan saw the enemy female spy fall unconscious and end up on the ground full of blood and flesh. She groaned...

If this was what meant working with Naruto Uzumaki, then it was confirmed that he would drive her crazy with his antics in a few years. If not months...

Still, she couldn't deny the fact that he was a deadly ninja. He was sharp, attentive, and had useful powers that allowed him to adapt to the situations far more quickly than others. She was yet to see his Assassination skills, but he had already displayed the remaining of his skills by not only identifying a spy, tracking down an entire ring, and even getting information at a steep cost.

Konan now understood why Hanzo was so interested in this boy.

For Naruto Uzumaki was a deadly killing machine.

 _About to be unleashed in a new war..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **A belated happy new year as well.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	16. Domino Squad

**Chapter 16**

 **Domino Squad**

* * *

The spiral symbol was as bright as he had ever known it to be.

Still, standing in front of the Memorial Stone with his Clan's symbol brought forth feelings he never wanted to associate himself with. His friends and younger clan members could never understand how he felt, for they never knew his truth.

For, he was to be Uzu's secret weapon...

Their village's counter to the Jinchuuriki's and powerful armies of other villages.

It was this reason he was not allowed to make a last stand with the Uzukage, for the enemy would likely capture him or worse kill him. A scenario that would be disastrous for his clan that was already on the verge of extinction.

From the beginning of his life, he had been clearly told that his only reason to exist was to be Uzu's weapon. At first he had felt a little bad, but he never had much he could cherish upon. So when he proved himself by starting to master his powers, the instructors paid him more attention, he got better food and clothing, a better home that was a thousand times nicer than the orphanage, even a small pocket money, and most of all the personal attention of his dear Uzukage.

Naruto had always known that despite his Uzukage being a nice person, the only reason the man treated him as family was because of his usefulness to Uzu. Nothing more...

Yet he had never felt any kind of relationship more truer than that. Maybe except for the one he shared with Nagato and Akeno...

Uzu and its people had only tolerated him because of his _usefulness_ to them. They had never spared a moment to make him not forget that, but they had _not lied_ to him. They had not abandoned him like his parents, and he was just happy to have a purpose to fight for. Just something that his miserable existence could be continued for...

 **But he failed.**

The only thing he had been entrusted with, _he failed._

Every night in his dreams he saw his village on fire, the screams of his people, watching himself standing in the ashes of his destroyed homeland. His failure to protect his people from the ambush of Konoha Anbu, the list never seemed to end...

A lone tear slipped from his eye that instantly merged with the rainfall falling on him.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Naruto,

Akeno and a few of the children had made this Memorial Stone in order to honor their former nation and the family they had lost. He had simply shrugged his shoulders when she showed him this stone for the first time, but unknown to her he had visited this place every night. The flowers replaced day after day...

"Katsuro-sama, it seems Akeno and Nagato might just be able to fulfill the dreams you had for our people. They'll carry on your will and change this world, Uzu's will burns brightly in them, I was not worthy enough for my parents to raise me, neither could I become the weapon Uzu needed so desperately, I failed to protect you from dying, and I couldn't help but watch the last remnants of our clan be betrayed and killed by our _supposed_ allies..."

He didn't know why he was saying these things outloud to a stupid stone of all things, but this was the first time he was willing to even think about all the things that had happened in his life these past few months. He had always displayed a calm and collected side of him to his friends and remaining clansmen to not make them panic, but he felt Uzu's loss just as much as them. If not more...

Uzu had been the only home he had known, the only thing that came close enough to family and gave him reason to exist, and when it died a part of him died with it.

He knelt beside the stone, clasping a few strands of grass beneath it.

"I couldn't be the _Guardian_ you wanted me to be. But I will be the **_Avatar of Vengeance_** , I will rain down death and destruction over everyone that destroyed our nation. I will change this shinobi world, no matter the cost so that there won't be anymore sacrifices like you guys..." promised Naruto,

Respectfully replacing the old flowers he had placed yesterday with the fresh ones he had brought today, he placed them at the feet of the memorial stone and after a deep bow he walked out of the Cemetery.

All the while a pair of eyes watched him intently...

* * *

He felt strange.

After nearly two weeks of deliberation and selections, Ame had finally managed to come up with candidates that they wanted to assign to _Domino Squad._

What a ridiculous name...

In the ninja world, enemies feared the shinobi as much as they feared the name. But with such a childish one like _Domino_ , all prospects of intimidation were lost. Still, it wasn't his job to advise Ame on how to name its squads. He was certainly not paid for that kind of thing.

What was interesting was the fact that he was asked to report to Hanzo's office in full military gear, ready for battle. He may just be guessing, but Hanzo just seemed the type of leader who judged people on how they performed to his expectations, rather than their reputation or works of the past.

Curious, Naruto had purchased one of the finer armors used by mercenaries. His face covered by his traditional black colored facemask, alongwith a plane shady colored Anbu mask that sported the face of a demon. Combine that with his gear that was light bluish to dark greenish in color, you have one of the most effective camouflaged soldiers that would hardly be visible to most ninjas in Ame's harsh weather.

He smirked when he saw the guards stationed outside Hanzo's chamber flinch on seeing him walking towards them. Since he had only visited this place once and never became too sociable with anyone except for Konan, they couldn't identify him. So, when they tried to stop him he simply walked past them using their fear of him and his aura to keep them frozen in their position. Long enough to open the door and walk inside...

When he entered the chamber, he allowed the frozen guards to fall unconscious right in front of Hanzo and his most trusted advisers.

Their reactions made his actions worth the trouble.

Galatea and Mifune were outraged, Konan twitched, so did the stupid orange haired boy beside her, the fatso on the opposite side was looking like a boiled potato, there was another sneaky haired boy that just eyed him warily. And of course, his two best friends were also there who at the moment wanted to be anywhere else but here on seeing his antics to rile up their new allies.

But what they didn't understand was that it was his fear and that of his power that would keep Ame in check. Prevent this nation from abusing his people or fear the wrath he could havoc on them, the fact that he could simply walk into their leader's office without the guards even not able to stop him presented a dangerous threat.

If not anything else, it would at the least push Ame to improve the standards of their shinobi training by implementing harsher regimes than the current _baby_ programs they had.

Strangely, Hanzo only smiled at his obvious challenging action. The sight only made his supporters and ninjas look at the old man strangely even as Naruto came forward and offered a nod to the man, then stepped beside his friends. He could see Akeno itching to give him a nice little bop on the head, so he merely gave her a mischievous wink.

Nagato simply shrugged, now simply having to get used to his best friend's antics.

The people in the room were still staring at him, not only due to his introductory actions, but also due to what he was currently wearing. To be honest, he looked just like one of the Rogue Anbu agents that had forsaken their homelands and usually stuck together in groups in order to survive against the hordes of hunter ninja like Kisame that were sent after them for their betrayal. Maybe he should try getting more of those people for the Akatsuki, since there was no lack of pawns availability in this world.

On Hanzo's nod, Mifune stepped forward.

"The seven of you have been chosen to be a part of special group of warriors who shall answer our nation's call in this need of hour. You will go by the name of **_Domino Squad_** , assigned any mission that would help in protecting Ame from all threats. Not all of you know each other, and neither do we ask you to be friends if you don't want to. But Hanzo-sama has placed great hopes in you, and failure will not be accepted..." declared Mifune seriously,

It was Galatea's turn to carry on this short ceremony as the now new team members glanced at each other even more critically. Trying to guess each other's strengths, and more importantly any visible weaknesses. Shinobi would be shinobi, no matter what nation or beliefs they were loyal to.

"A few days ago, we discovered a spy ring of Iwa that was trying to gather information about our deployments and strategies to be implemented across the border we share with them, in the hopes of launching an invasion. Further investigation has revealed that the Tsuchikage doesn't consider us much of a threat and has already sent a small company of Iwa shinobi to start attacking our border villages. Which will be followed by the larger invasion force that will aim to strike at our Capital after establishing proper supply lines through our Territory so that their army doesn't starve or run out of weapons..." explained Galatea, her voice grave and her gaze worried.

There were alarmed looks flashing through the members of _Domino Squad_ , their nation did not have the power or resources to openly survive warfare against any of the Great Five namely: Iwa, Kiri, Suna, Konoha and Kumo. With one of them already decided to wage war, it would just repeat history with the other villages trying to gain Ame's little resources or simply use their nation as the battlefield like the previous Great Ninja wars in order to avoid much ruin to their own nations.

"But we will stop them all..." declared Hanzo decisively,

Naruto had to give the old man credit. His confidence restored the faith of all his nervous troops, enough that they actually bowed before Hanzo and promised victory. Even his friends.

But he never bowed, never nodded. Call him stubborn, but he had his pride which didn't falter even when Mifune and Galatea shot him disapproving glares.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I want to send Iwa a bold message. I don't want Domino to stop them, but _make an example_..." hinted Hanzo, making the other ninjas look at Naruto who smirked.

"Can these guys do what is needed for this mission?" asked Naruto boldly, and this statement earned him glares in return.

"They will have to since _you_ are the **Team Leader** on this mission..." said Hanzo calmly,

Naruto raised an eyebrow, this was new. He had not expected this development, but he reigned in his surprise and simply nodded.

"Then I'll make my intentions clear. I am going to **_butcher_** this entire Iwa company in the most brutal and terrifying manner, Iwa is a village that is deeply religious and fears the Gods. If we make them believe that their Gods are against this invasion then they will stop. The Tsuchikage may not believe in these things, _but his soldiers do_. This mission will test the limits of your humanity, might even drive you crazy. If you feel that you are not fit for the job, opt out now..." promised Naruto, letting leak some of his chakra.

Hanzo's raised hand stopped everyone in the room to blast at the boy for the open threat.

"He's right. If we respond with brute force, Iwa will just be more pumped to start an Invasion. To protect Ame and its citizens, you must do whatever Naruto asks of you. This is my order..." declared Hanzo,

"Hai" replied all the ninjas, none of them looked pleased.

"Everyone go and prepare, you leave in four hours. Galatea and Mifune you too. Naruto you stay..." ordered Hanzo,

The two advisers left shooting dark glares at Naruto who silently offered them the middle finger. By the time his team left he and Hanzo were the only ones left in the room.

"They're not ready..." said Naruto honestly, making the old man nod tiredly.

"They have not seen what you have seen. They don't know the pain of losing their home, but you do. I don't approve of these measures but I have seen what shinobi are capable of. And my nation does not have the strength to match the Great Five, just how dark are you going to go?" asked Hanzo seriously,

"Enough to break the souls of your soldiers. It will not be just the enemy who dies in this mission, but the souls of your soldiers as well. Akeno and Nagato have seen some of this dark side of the world, so they won't be as badly affected. I'd suggest to give these people atleast a week's leave to cope after this mission..." suggested Naruto,

Hanzo sadly nodded.

"If that is all..." said Naruto curtly,

"Don't walk in the darkness of this world for too long, Naruto..." advised Hanzo, making the boy stop.

When he glanced back with his one dark red eye, and the malicious dark aura that he leaked he had the pleasure of watching Hanzo be surprised.

"You are mistaken, Hanzo. _I am the_ **_darkness..._** "

* * *

Naruto swiftly walked through the corridors, until something emerged from the shadows and grabbed his arm. The grip was strong as he was instantly pulled inside and he nearly plunged his sharp kunai through this intruder's neck, but stopped on seeing it was none other than Akeno.

"Akeno, I could have killed you..." scolded Naruto, she scoffed.

"It'll take you more effort than that. What the hell is your problem, Naruto? I get it, you don't like Ame. But would it be nice for you to be atleast cordial towards these people?" asked Akeno tiredly,

"Respect is earned, Akeno. And I have no desire of earning their respect when I am here for my own reasons, but I'll give you this that if the members of our Team manage to complete this mission on my terms then I'll try to not antagonize them more than necessary..." he offered with a smirk,

She sighed. It was not what she wanted, but that was the best she was going to get from him. Her mission for Naruto to make more friends in Ame and maybe change his mind to leave Ame after his contract was over seemed more difficult than she had originally thought.

He brought her attention back to reality when she felt his hand on her cheek, and even through his demon mask she saw the gentle glint in his eyes.

"Besides, I don't need them when I have you..."

She smiled and hugged him, and he happily returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for not visiting you these past few days..." apologized Akeno, but he shook his head.

"You were helping our people find homes, the younger children get settled with their new families. Nagato was also busy with some work, I understand that. Besides, Konan was there so I was not all alone..." said Naruto casually, as he broke the hug only to see a constricted look on her face.

It was as if he had just made her eat something distasteful.

"Akeno?" he asked curiously, making her smile. But he saw it was forced.

"That's nice. But next time, you and I are going to have dinner together. My treat for being so busy and not meeting you..." offered Akeno,

He smiled.

"Who am I to refuse free food and drinks?" asked Naruto jovially,

"Miser..." taunted Akeno, but she was smiling as she punched his shoulder lightly.

"Come on. I'll help you get your gear..." said Naruto happily, and slipped his hand around her shoulder.

Akeno grinned happily while giving him a wink and placing her own hand around his waist bringing them close to each other.

"Who am I to refuse free labor?"

They both laughed as they walked out of the corridor.

* * *

By the time they reached the gates of the city, the team was there alongwith Galatea. The woman gave a curt nod to Akeno and a sharp look to Naruto who returned the gesture boldly.

"The Iwa Company will enter our border in the next few days. The seven of you will be outnumbered and outgunned against them, so make every move carefully..." warned Galatea,

Naruto looked over his team. Unlike their previous meeting with Hanzo when they were dressed in their regular shinobi uniform, this time Galatea had made them purchase and wear the same mercenary outfit and armor like Naruto. All of them were also sporting demon masks, making them appear to be rogue Anbu agents.

The team nodded towards their Mission Commander, and Galatea ushered Naruto to step aside. He reluctantly did so...

"I don't know what you are upto Naruto, but these are _my_ soldiers. If I find out you have done them any unnecessary harm, then you will _dearly pay_..." threatened Galatea, as he looked at her closely.

"So, you're going to be with the backup? Far away but close enough to respond if we fail..." suggested Naruto, and for the first time she smiled a little.

"Use this sharpness of yours to get your team out of this mission alive. I know you can do it, if you want to..."

With those words she walked away leaving him to face six people who were directly staring at him. He easily spotted Nagato and Akeno's relaxed looks, Konan's skeptical one, and the remaining three seemed nearly hostile.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation. All his life he was trained to become a covert operative, someone who worked on his own and here he was now tasked with leading an entire squad. Life really was unpredictable...

"All right. You three introduce yourselves now..." commanded Naruto, pointing his finger towards the three demon masked boys.

"Yahiko..." said the orange haired boy,

"Kyusuke..." said the tiny midget with the twin tanto's,

"Daibutsu..." replied the giant fatso, although the staff on his back was quite impressive.

Naruto then commanded the remaining three members to introduce themselves, and when that was out of the way he distributed between them a set of cards that had detailed information about their teammates rank, past experience, skills.

The team gave him a confused look...

"Come on, you can hardly expect me to take your word on everything when this is the first time we work together? The same goes for myself as well, so Galatea has given me these cards. Study each other's strengths and weaknesses along the way, if you have questions ask when we stop for a break, if there is any. Clear?" asked Naruto seriously,

Kyusuke, aka. _The Midget_ raised his hand while looking over Naruto's own card.

"What do you mean **_dark powers_**?" asked Kyusuke, as he read the word written on the card.

The three boys suddenly felt a new presence lurking around their mind, probing their mental barriers gently. They panicked, and that was when the presence barged in and inside their mindscape they saw the deadly gaze of Naruto Uzumaki.

When the trance ended, all three of the boys were looking at a very sweetly smiling Naruto Uzumaki.

"And that is what we call Dark Powers, _Lesson 01_ " said Naruto cheekily,

Akeno and Konan face palmed. Nagato chuckled, and the remaining three boys looked mildly embarrassment.

Just when everybody was about to relax around each other, they saw Naruto take out a map and signal them to walk towards him. Soon enough entire _Domino Squad_ was looking at their team leader whose finger was pointing at different areas in the map.

"Iwa forces will be entering through our northern borders. Between the small villages and open lands, there exists a Valley. I plan to make it their graveyard, don't expect to receive help from the Patrol Scouts because they will be dead. And we cannot allow Iwa forces to hit these villages, Understood?" asked Naruto seriously, and this time he saw all Ame ninjas seemed quite determined to protect their countrymen.

Atleast they had dedication and were loyal to their country, he could respect that.

"Time is of essence here, so Konan and I will scout this Valley. Since we travel faster than you guys, it becomes imperative that you arrive in time. Yahiko, adopt an _Arrow_ formation and lead the rest of the team towards the Valley. Can you do that?" demanded Naruto,

Yahiko seemed surprised by this new role, his eyes cleared showed he never expected even a tiny leadership job. Naruto saw Konan nod appreciatively, even Kyusuke and Daibutsu looked much more relaxed with this development. Nagato gave a thankful nod to his friend while Akeno shrugged.

"I'll do it, Captain!" replied Yahiko happily, even as Naruto raised a curious eyebrow at the new respectful designation.

"Very well. You guys shouldn't be more than a few hours behind us..." advised Naruto,

Everyone nodded.

 _"Scatter!"_

Konan disappeared into thousands of paper pieces and flew in the sky, Naruto dissolved into dark smoke and disappeared in the dark night. The rest of the team were a little surprised, but Yahiko managed to get their attention and soon enough they took the hard road at great speed.

They would not fail.

 _Ame's future was at stake!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I'm working on the next one, so don't worry you'll get another update in this month.**

 **So, Read, Enjoy and Review, Okay?**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**

 **PS: A special shoutout will be given to the person who can identify just after whom Naruto's character takes after.**


	17. Demons

**Chapter 17**

 **Demons**

 **Suggestion: For better experience try listening to** _Orochimaru's Full Theme_ **by** _harmfulifconsumed_ **on YouTube when the battle starts. Trust me it'll be good.**

* * *

The rains wildly thrashed against the badly shaking window of the abandoned building. The walls groaned, their weak foundations barely holding against the rough winds blowing across the entire area. Outside, the ruins of a small village could be seen with destroyed houses and abandoned landscape. Occasionally an animal would pass by scavenging for food, but no people. It was just another one of Ame's ghost villages...

A legacy of the previous ninja wars.

A proof of their nation's failures to protect their own territories and people against foreign oppressors.

But it would change.

Konan's fists clenched as she felt the pang of guilt and anger burn brightly in her heart. Seeing the destruction her nation had suffered time and again at the hands of other villages always made her hate them. And now another war was about to start, Ame was again in danger although this their enemies didn't want to simply loot their hands but enslave their nation and its people.

 _Unacceptable._

She knew her people had failed in protecting themselves in the past, but if not anything else she was going to do everything in her power to protect them. It was her mission...

Yet even in her brief period as a proud kunoichi she had to perform tasks that made her uncomfortable, but she did it for her nation regardless as a loyal soldier.

Her gaze shifted towards the whimpering boy in the corner. He was muttering incoherent words in sleep, he was drenched in sweat, his hands restlessly thrashing around or occasionally flaying upwards as if he was trying to stop something or someone. It was _pitiful_...

When she had first fought against Naruto Uzumaki, she had never imagined a ninja with such power and potential would have demons of his own.

But she was wrong.

Spending time around him, observing him, watching him regularly visit the cemetery where the Uzumaki memorial was created, seeing him suffer through a hellish nightmare right now was enough proof for her to see that the boy was broken. A damaged weapon that was desperately trying to find purpose again, to find something to fight against.

It went to show that there was more to this boy than being a simple attack dog which she had initially thought him to be.

He was an interesting target, she had to give him that. When Hanzo gave her the mission to get close to this boy, she didn't understand why. Naruto was not her type, at first she imagined him to be nothing more than an acquaintance. But the small coffee they had shared, the conversation they had showed that he shared a similar past to her own. Someone who could relate to what she felt about everything.

And watching him interact freely with Akeno numerous times made her even more curious and determined to get to know him. Primarily for her mission's sake, and also to satisfy her own curiosity.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he woke up with a loud scream, fortunately the silencing seals he had place around their room hours ago before going to sleep kicked in and didn't let their silence break. And Konan couldn't help but think that Naruto knew such a thing could happen to him and made precautionary actions to safeguard them and maintain their stealth, even if they were yet to encounter enemy forces.

She walked towards him, kneeling down she placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him flinch. Their gazes met, and she saw for the first time a small glimpse of the horrors he had seen and committed. The pain and regret he lived with everyday...

"It's over..." said Konan soothingly,

He looked away clearly embarrassed for letting her see him in such a state. He actually looked a little cute while he sulked...

"Thanks..." he replied awkwardly, as she removed her hand and helped him get back on his feet.

Naruto awkwardly stretched his muscles earning him a few cracks as his muscles made their complaints clear to him for sleeping on the cold floor. But then again, there was no bed in the abandoned house so there was no choice. He walked around and grabbed his flask, hungrily drinking water from it.

She simply observed him and apparently he caught her staring at him for longer than necessary.

"What?" he grouched,

"Nothing. It's just strange...seeing you like..." said Konan hesitantly, not finding the right words to express her thoughts.

"Having Nightmares? I'm a freak, but still a _human_ in the end..." he whispered faintly, and went back to drinking his water.

Konan felt bad. Most of the time she thought about how this person could be used to satisfy Ame's needs, how his powers could help her people, she never spared a thought to think that he might have problems like any other person.

She decided to rectify her mistake.

"Have you talked about it with anyone? With Akeno or Nagato? They're your friends..." suggested Konan, and saw him give her an amused look.

And then he laughed making her eyebrows twitch. He was frustrating to the core...

"You girls are quite strange sometimes, no _all_ the time. I can't even imagine having to discuss such a thing with Nagato, imagine two teenage boys discussing about one of them having nightmares? I don't know about you but it would be quite awkward for me and will give Nagato more trouble than necessary, besides he already has enough of them to begin with. As for Akeno..." explained Naruto, but Konan saw him go silent when he was about to discuss his close female friend.

"She wouldn't let it go, would she?"

His silence was all the answer she needed. After that, he simply walked into a nearby bedroom and unwrapped his small scroll full of supplies he took out his toothbrush and paste.

Konan busied herself in watching the perimeter for a few minutes. However, her eyes slightly widened when her partner wearing nothing but boxers and a soap in his hands started walking towards the door of the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" snapped Konan, receiving a smirk in return.

"Doing something which you haven't done in _months_. Taking a bath..."

Her cheeks burned bright red, that little...

Naruto gave her a cheeky wink before stepping outside and let himself be soaked in the ever lasting rainfall. Despite her irritation, Konan felt compelled to sneak a few quick glances which slowly transferred into a keenly observed show. Not that Naruto cared in the slightest, the boy had very early made it known his less than modest views about his sexuality. He literally flaunted it when he wanted to uncaring of how others thought or felt.

Konan had to admit since this abandoned village lacked any bathing facilities, they had no choice but to wash themselves in the rain. And Naruto had no problems with that, fortunately he had the decency not to take a complete naked bath. Not that she would have minded, far from it.

As she watched him rinse soap across his finely chiseled body, Konan understood one of the reasons Akeno was interested in this boy. Despite Konan's initial comments of having seen better looking males, she couldn't deny that Naruto was a decent eye candy. Watching his silky red hair falling all over his face, the rain drops falling all over his chest...

"You know, if you wanted a show you just had to ask..." he teased loudly, as she quickly looked away.

"Shut up..." hissed Konan, making him chuckle.

"Come on, join me. Kami knows you ** _stink_**..." said Naruto with a smirk, and smiled when she dangerously narrowed her eyes at him.

" _I don't._.." snapped Konan,

She instantly walked away from the window leaving the irritating boy to his task, his following laughter only made her cheeks flush further. When she was sure, that he couldn't see she sniffed her own clothes and despite her initial beliefs about being clean she felt the need for a wash.

 _Damn him_. **Damn him to hell...**

So, half an hour later a fully bathed Konan wearing only a T-shirt and tight shorts sat beside Naruto. She had to admit she felt a little better after taking the bath, not that she would admit that outloud. Certainly not to the pompous ass beside her...

Konan had also caught him stealing a quick peak at her form as she bathed, but chose not to comment on that.

"Feel better?" he asked genuinely,

"Maybe..." muttered Konan, he smiled and shook his head.

She became curious when he rummaged through the sealing scroll nearby and took out a pack of cigarettes and an old lighter. When he turned to light it, he saw a pair of eyes boring into his soul.

"Really?" asked Konan, her eyebrows raised slightly in both surprise and annoyance.

"What? It's fucking cold..." he replied casually, but it didn't make her stern expression change.

"It's not good for your health..." advised Konan sagely, and surprisingly he chuckled heartily.

"You say that as if we ninjas are going to live long?"

She flinched on his words, the raw honesty and reality hitting close to her heart.

"Konan, we live in a world and perform jobs where any moment could be our last. Take this mission for example, it's practically suicide and we may die. So why not live life to the fullest?" asked Naruto curiously, as he lit up his addiction.

"Still..." said Konan hesitantly, not finding proper argument to counter his point. He gently smiled.

"That doesn't mean you have to live like I do..." he reassured,

Konan smiled until she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Very few people are as cool as me..." he taunted, making a small tick develop on her forehead.

"You're an Ass..." spat Konan irritatedly, receiving a cheeky grin in return.

"You know you love it...''

 **"NARUTO!"**

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

When the rest of the team arrived at the rendezvous point, they found Naruto and Konan dressed in their battle gear and studying a newly sketched mapped.

"Finally, thought you guys would take more time to get here..." grumbled Naruto,

Akeno rolled her eyes, Nagato and the boys simply shrugged. Inwardly, Naruto was satisfied. If the Ame ninja tolerated his remark so easily, then it must mean that his friends must have had a decent discussion with them. Judging from the way Nagato was easily standing beside Yahiko showed the start of a potential friendship, Daibutsu was aloof like before but less hostile as well. Although Naruto didn't like the lingering looks Kyusuke shot towards an oblivious Akeno sometimes...

He might have to remedy the situation later. For now, they had a crucial mission to finish.

"You scouted the Valley or the Enemy?" asked Akeno curiously, as the team circled around the map.

"Both actually. Konan scouted the ambush zone and created this map, while I went ahead and observed the enemy camp for a few hours. There are roughly a _hundred_ of them, judging from their arms and the way the conducted themselves these guys are low level ninjas useful as a horde. I sneaked inside their camp, and probably made a subtle suggestion in the enemy commander's mind to march through the Valley at midnight..." said Naruto, a predatory grin visible in his eyes.

"You know you could have killed that Commander?" suggested Kyusuke,

"No, you idiot. That would have put the enemy forces at high alert, be a ninja for once and act from the shadows..." scolded Naruto harshly, and the other boy lowered his head a little in embarrassment.

"Naruto, do you think if we do what we plan to these guys Iwa will back off?" asked Yahiko honestly, looking his leader straight in the eye.

"For a while, yes. Permanently, doubtful..." replied Naruto frankly,

Grim looks were exchanged across the squad. Something which Naruto didn't miss but allowed since he wanted these ninjas to accept the harsh truth.

"Tell us what we have to do then..."

The team was actually surprised when Daibutsu spoke in his rough voice. Naruto looked into the boy's eyes, sneaked a small glance into his mind and grinned devilishly when he saw the boy wanted to do anything to protect Ame. Even sacrificing his very soul if needed.

Nagato had the same look, Konan as well.

Kyusuke would do what he would be ordered to. He may have doubts but the boy didn't have the balls to oppose the group decision or Hanzo's orders.

But it was Yahiko and Akeno that worried him. He could see it in their eyes, the innocence. More so in Yahiko's and less in Akeno's but it was there. Still, he had to have faith that they would follow his orders.

Naruto frowned. This was the reason he didn't like to work in large teams, too many people to depend on.

His minions in the Akatsuki would do anything he said, no questions asked or be killed in return. But he couldn't do that to these Ame ninjas, which was highly frustrating.

Still in a way he was looking forward to this mission. Iwa had also been one of the villages that had participated in destroying Uzu, and they were going to pay for that. If not more than Konoha...

The pain, the sadness, the despair Iwa had inflicted on his clan was going to be returned back ten fold.

It was time for his revenge.

"Here's the plan..."

* * *

Heavy rains continued to fall from the skies that night, the moon long since concealed in the shadow of the dark clouds marking the world in pitch darkness. The weather was extremely cold, even so small rumblings echoed through Ame's lands as a group of nearly 100 Iwa shinobi defiantly charged through its territory.

At the front was a tall, bulky man. More than six feet in height and with a frame that could crush normal people, the man lead the soldiers behind him. His sword resting peacefully on his back and a determined expression set in the eyes of Shirazu Nakamura.

Being a newly promoted Jounin, this mission was extremely important for his career. If he ever wanted to restore his family's lost honor.

His father and brothers faced defeat at Konoha's hands in the previous war and had surrendered to the enemy. They were taken prisoners of war and under interrogation they cracked and offered critical intel that caused Iwa a lot of damage. Their countrymen never forgave that betrayal, and Shirazu's entire clan was ostracized. His mother and a few of his cousins committed suicide, unable to live with the social banishment.

But now it would all change. He had worked hard for years, done everything asked of him by his superiors. Enough to get himself noticed by the wise old Tsuchikage, the man had promoted him and even given him command. If he could capture a large chunk of Ame territories then his family honor would be restored and he could live with dignity among his people again.

He only wished that his leader had given him better soldiers to carry out the mission. Shirazu frowned on seeing the grumbling among his men, and couldn't help but curse the _Jounin Commander_ for giving him the weakest of Iwa shinobi. Most of these punks were _chunin_ , high on bravado and arrogance than actual competence. Fortunately for them Ame was a poor, weak village with no credible shinobi except for a select few and their leader. None of whom would be out here on the border.

The Jounin became more alert when he saw the approaching Valley in front of him. He signaled his men who begrudgingly stopped their chatting, liking their leader even less than before. If they ever had liked him to begin with, Shirazu's reputation was well known in Iwa and most shinobi avoided him like plague. To think such a ninja gained command was the ultimate insult, but in Iwa you follow orders or face execution.

Shirazu prayed to **Izanagi** , _the creator_ to grant him strength to see this mission through.

As his company started passing through the valley, Shirazu felt the weather getting even more cold. The darkness increasing which reduced his vision to less than _five_ feet in front of him. Why was it so bloody dark here?

His sensors didn't detect any enemy presence which was a relief, but it was still hard to navigate through this depressing hole of a valley.

"What was that?'' yelped one of his chunin,

Shirazu rounded and made a quick glance across his surroundings. He didn't see anyone or felt any presence, so he gave a murderous glare to the nervously fretting chunin.

"Shut your mouth, Nagi. Or you'll piss your pants..." barked Shirazu, many other soldiers laughed as the poor guy looked down in embarrassment.

The company started their charge again, only this time Shirazu was observing his surroundings more acutely. Something was strange here, he could feel it in his gut.

He focused his senses, since he couldn't see much ahead he decided to rely on his ears and nose. At first there was nothing, but on closer attention he picked that up.

 _Faint Whispers._

Lurking in the shadows, but growing with every passing second.

"Company, **alert!** " yelled Shirazu, unleashing his sword quickly.

He was but a second late as the cry of a thousand animalistic creature like voices blew all across the Valley. The sound sent vibrations all across the bodies of the Iwa shinobi, it was so _primal_ , so _foul_ , so _evil_.

However, what came next broke their company into full panic.

A mass of dark shadows leapt from the top of the Valley surging hundreds of foot at speeds not possible for humans. Shirazu saw the lone red eye at the front of the shadow, his shock paralyzed him as the shadows grabbed two of his men. Their screams rang across the entire Valley as they disappeared into the darkness, never to be seen again.

Just when he thought the worst was over, several dark paper like objects rained from the skies at lightning speed. Shirazu could only helplessly watch as _thirty_ of his men were killed before they could even scream.

A group of his soldiers started running back towards the entrance of the Valley in panic, however they had barely ran twenty steps before scorching red flames erupted from the wet lands and burned them alive. The rest of Iwa soldiers shakily gripped their weapons, their desperate eyes searching for any enemy to retaliate at even as they watched so many of their comrades be brutally burned alive. Their screams tearing through the survivor's hearts...

"Regroup, _circle formation!_ " barked Shirazu,

A demonic laughter was heard across the Valley, and suddenly the darkness in the area lurched towards the group of _sixty_ Iwa survivors.

One after another the darkness engulfed the men sweeping them into the unknown like a raging river. Shirazu trembled when he heard the horrible screams of his men, their cries for help, the sound of flesh being torn, blood hitting the ground, bodies collapsing everywhere. And he couldn't bloody see anything or anyone.

Slowly the darkness retreated and the sight waiting the remaining survivors broke the last of their resolve.

Corpses lay littered across the battlefield. Each and every one of their limbs brutally chopped off, many male genitals lay scattered everywhere. Several heads lay hoisted upon spears, and a handful of soldiers were crucified to wooden stumps.

There was so much flesh and blood splattered everywhere, the foul smell of rotting corpses.

This was not human, but the mark of an _animal_. Or a **_Demon._**

The level of barbarism not seen since the initial age of mankind.

When the dark smoke returned with a vengeance rushing towards his small group, all of them saw visions of their brutal and torturous deaths. Shirazu even tried to break it thinking this to be a genjutsu, a horrible dream he was supposed to wake up from but when nothing changed he felt his heart leap in panic.

"RUN!" he yelled,

"What the hell is happening?"

 _"Demons!"_

 _"Monsters!"_

 _"Ghosts!They're Ghosts!"_

"Captain Shirazu, **the corpses are moving!"**

Shirazu looked behind and his face lost all color when he saw his murdered comrade's corpses started to crawl towards them. Even those without limbs limped, the ones who were crucified struggled against the kunai's that had embedded them to the post and taken their lives. All their eyes pitch black and throats giving inhuman screams.

He swiftly turned away desperately wanting to get out of these god forsaken lands. To be away from these demons, this hell.

The dark smoke still pursued him and the remaining _fifteen_ Iwa shinobi running alongside him. His men were still screaming as the dark smoke got closer and closer.

Suddenly Shirazu heard the sound of water up ahead. Squinting his gaze he saw a small lake at the end on the opposite side of which was the end of the hellish Valley. He sighed in relief.

Nearly half of his men saw the end of their nightmare and ran ahead at full speed hoping to save their lives.

To everyone's horror, when the group of Iwa shinobi stepped on the lake all of them fell swiftly inside the water. Seconds later blood floated across the peaceful lake and forms of human souls emerged screaming from the lake which were quickly consumed within the darkness.

Slowly a figure emerged from the water, its feminine body drenched in the blood of the Iwa shinobi killed inside the lake. Her bright silver hair swirled in the air like a raging demon, her dark eyes and that monstrous smile shined brightly as she gestured a hand towards Shirazu and his last four soldiers.

 **"Come!** _Join us!"_

Shirazu yelped on seeing the army of undead corpses getting nearer to his group effectively trapping them.

"Nagi, Kuru, Shiro, Haru, _Manji_ Formation!" said Shirazu in a trembling voice,

"Don't worry, Senpai..."

Shirazu turned towards the chunin, something in the man's voice was strange and when he saw that mad smile Shirazu knew something horrible had happened.

The rest of his three comrades had their own kunai's pointed at their throats, and had the same crazy smile like Nagi. As if they were bloody possessed...

 _SLASH_

Shirazu fell on his knees as he watched the last of his men slice apart their own necks madly with smiles on their lips. Their blood spilled all over him, and after a few gurgling sounds their corpses hit the cursed lands for a final time never to rise again.

The Iwa Commander trembled from head to toe. The army of undead corpses had surrounded him, the _Angel of Death_ still urging him to join her in the **Lake of Death** , and the mass of dark shadow with the single red eye loomed dangerously over him.

He felt the last of his energy and will fade away from his body alongwith his sanity...

 ** _Shirazu screamed!_**

* * *

Domino Squad was in a state of shock.

Their eyes raking in the **_inhuman massacre_** they had wrecked on the enemy. Their retching had long since stopped, yet they couldn't understand just how could Naruto remain so composed and instruct the broken Iwa Commander who was now completely nuts. Their squad leader was definetely making the man go even more crazy believing his soldiers were killed by _demons_ and _ghosts_ , and Ame was a **_cursed land_** never to be touched.

By the time, Naruto was finished with his manipulation Shirazu was nothing more than a _husk_. A shell of person left behind who limply started walking back towards Iwa's borders.

When that was done, Naruto instantly turned and sent Yahiko crashing with a devastating punch across the face.

Shockingly, not a single team member made any move to intervene.

Maybe it was for the shock they were in or the murderous gaze in Naruto's eyes as he cornered the trembling boy. None of that mattered at all...

"You had one job, Yahiko! _One!_ And you screwed it up, risked the entire mission!" yelled Naruto angrily,

"I...couldn't...do...it..." replied Yahiko sadly, tears arriving in his eyes even as Naruto grabbed him by the collar.

" _Everybody_ did their part! I and Konan initiated the attack as shadows and paper weapons, Nagato burned those men alive with his trap seals, Daibutsu brutally murdered those men when they got trapped in my smokescreen, you were supposed to **_crucify_** them! But you failed and Nagato was nearly overwhelmed! Kyusuke created that lake and worked with Akeno to murder those Iwa shinobi, even Akeno created that terrifying illusions of souls leaving the lake!" yelled Naruto murderously,

Picking up the boy, he flipped him wildly in the air before crashing him flatly on the ground. A crunching sound was heard marking the cracking of Yahiko's nose.

Konan gasped in horror as Naruto brutally started kicking Yahiko in the chest, the bastard didn't even stop when Yahiko coughed blood.

Her fists clenched shut and she moved forward only to feel a firm hand grip her shoulder. She yanked to her side and saw Daibutsu shaking his head, the bulky ninja's grip on her was tight. Konan helplessly watched her other team members make no move to stop this torture. Naruto didn't relent, as he beated Yahiko black and blue. _Even sent a tooth flying..._

Yahiko looked nearly dead when Naruto stopped and grabbed the bleeding boy by his neck...

"You call yourself **_a Shinobi?_** A _Defender_ of your Nation? A _Protector_ of your Comrades? **Don't screw with me** , you're a _disgrace_. You risked the mission, endangered your comrades and your nation. You're weak, and the weak **_don't_** deserve to live!" said Naruto coldly, grabbing a kunai from his pouch.

The weapon headed straight for Yahiko's heart only for a firm hand to stop the attack. Another hand was placed firmly on Naruto's shoulders...

He looked up to see Nagato standing behind him shaking his head, Akeno had tears in her eyes as she held the kunai preventing it from piercing Yahiko's heart.

"Let it go, Naruto. Please..." pleaded Akeno,

They saw him seethe, his eyes raking over the entire team who silently made the same plea. As Team Leader he had the authority to kill anyone who endangered the mission or his soldiers, Hanzo had given him that power. And none of them could accuse him if he did kill Yahiko, even the bleeding orange haired boy had resigned himself to his fate and lay slumped on the ground now.

Naruto roughly shook his friends away from him, his desire to kill, to vent his pent up anger clearly visible in his eyes as he looked at the crying Yahiko on the floor.

" _This_ is what it means to be a shinobi. All of us are murderers, hired tools, expendable pawns, we don't have any honor or deserve mercy. Being a shinobi doesn't mean to protect, but to kill, to maim, to inflict pain, suffering, carnage and death on everyone and everything you are ordered to...

If you are true ninja of Ame, then this is what it's going to take to make sure your weak nation survives this war. _This is just the start_..." said Naruto harshly, making his comrades flinch.

He stepped over the bleeding Yahiko looking him straight in the eye.

"You'll never be a soldier, never be strong enough to do what's needed for your nation, always be a liability on your comrades, and I won't have that. I'm putting in a request to have you **_thrown_** off the team..." stated Naruto frankly, earning shocked gasps from the others.

He gave them a sharp glance.

"We are done here. Grab your things and this **_trash_** of a ninja here, we are going back to the Capital."

He started walking forward an angry yet devilish grin arriving on his lips, as he spoke...

 _"Mission Accomplished"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **As promised I delivered one last chapter for this month. As far as you guys guessing which character he is based on? None of you got it right. And he barely resembles my characters from my other stories if his latest actions are anything to go by.**

 **The sound at the start of the battle was Naruto and team using** _human skulls_ **to blow whistles. Raising the octave of their voices they made it sound as if several enemies were doing that at once. This technique was used by the Aztecs in real life a few centuries ago I think, search it out if you're curious.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Next Chapter: Akatsuki**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	18. Akatsuki

**Chapter 18**

 **Akatsuki**

* * *

A tall woman sat atop one of the mountain peaks. Her veteran gaze still fixed in the direction where she could feel the chakra signatures of her subordinates. She could feel their horror, their sadness, Naruto's anger and Yahiko's despair. Domino Squad was a mess right now...

And rightly so considering what they had just done for Ame's sake.

The Massacre was chilling even for an experienced ninja like Galatea, yet she had seen Naruto take the lead and make sure his soldiers carried out their duty. The boy never flinched, never hesitated, nor did he feel guilt for the cruelty he had committed. It was necessary, but that didn't mean Galatea had to like it. Much less approve it...

Still for Ame to survive this had to be done.

She willed her chakra to flow freely making the never ending rain to fall far away from her body. Carefully she took out a blackbook in which were marked the photographs of the entire team alongwith their confidential information. Their names were not mentioned, and now it was her task to evaluate these ninjas as well as assign them codenames for future missions.

Kyusuke: **_Midget_**. A shinobi with potential but lacks confidence, possesses ability to follow orders. Dangerous with _Suiton Ninjutsu_ and _Weapons._

Daibutsu: _**Heavy**_. A stone cold warrior who can get the job done. Nasty with his _staff_ and possess great physical prowess. _Taijutsu_ is dangerous, rest of the skills are average.

Yahiko: **_Bait_**. Has some potential but lacks the willpower and mental strength. Good with _Suiton_ and _Katon_ , loyal to Ame and his comrades. _Needs to be reviewed._

Konan: **_Angel._** The second strongest on the team and has leadership capabilities. Great with _Ninjutsu_ and _Genjutsu_ , weak at _Taijutsu_. Can fill up the role of Squad Leader in the event the current one dies or turns traitor.

Nagato: **_Echo_**. Deadly with _Fuinjutsu_ and _Ninjutsu_. Loyal to his team but more so towards his best friends. A true shadow of the squad leader, needs to be kept under strict observation at all times until loyalty to Ame is confirmed fully.

Akeno: **_Suckup_**. A fine kunoichi with lethal _genjutsu_ skills. Average with _Ninjutsu_ and _Taijutsu_ , but her _medical_ skills are off the charts. Important for the squad since she is the only medic, carries feelings for the squad leader but seems loyal to Ame. Further surveillance required until necessary.

Naruto: **_Fives_**. The codename fits him being the only member on the team that can counter against all _five_ elemental ninjutsu, not to mention carries enough hatred in his heart for the Great _Five_ Villages. A true Blackops soldier in all aspects and rumored to be Uzu's _Demon_. Never likes taking prisoners until ordered to do so. Useful as an asset, but can never be fully loyal to Ame. _Must be kept under observation every second._

Galatea closed the blackbook, her observations clearly noted in neat handwriting. Only two people in the country had access to this sensitive information apart from her, one being Hanzo himself and the other Mifune, the leader of their ally: **The Samurai Nation.**

She was quite interested in the way Domino Squad was going to turn out. It was fair to say they were yet to trust each other fully, and everyone except for Nagato and Akeno hated Naruto at the moment. Not that the rogue Uzumaki gave two shits about anyone's opinion.

Still, he knew how to get results.

After what had happened tonight, it would atleast take Iwa sometime to think of another incursion. If there was one at all, once the Rock Village learned the horrors inflicted on their soldiers in the cursed land of Ame, the Tsuchikage would have his religious fanatics begging to stop the invasion. It would give Ame the time to make further preparations if Iwa still pursued their hostile actions.

Attacking Iwa was out of the option. Not only would it provoke a Major Village, but might also unite the Religious Fanatics and give the Tsuchikage valid reason to destroy Ame. Their only option was to hold their cards close and only move when Iwa did the same.

* * *

Naruto stared at the stains of blood still etched on his hands.

Contrary to what most people thought, revenge was satisfying. Atleast for him...

There was nothing right or wrong left in this fucked up world. Killing the Iwa shinobi in that brutal manner made him happy, the suffering he had inflicted was only in return for what they had selfishly done to Uzu when his nation had never made any move to threaten the Stone Village. They deserved everything he had done and would do to them in the future.

But nothing could compare to the hatred he felt for Konoha and Fire Nation. The allies who betrayed his village and killed his people.

Of all the things in the world he hated the most, Konoha and its people topped the chart.

Atleast the other villages never shied away from their war crimes, but Konoha always advised others for peace while pursuing war from the other hand. They were the ones provoking Sand by stealing their business and ninja contracts, the ones who regularly carried out raids on Kiri's supply lines, imposed sanctions on Iwa, and dominated many smaller villages.

The only village that Konoha didn't interfere with was Kumo, and that was only due to the powerful Raikage and their ninja forces which were higher in number.

And finally he had gotten the chance to inflict his revenge.

Staring at the note he had received from Hidan made him extremely happy. His minions were useful, more than he had initially thought. The teams he had sent with different objectives were making progress. Akatsuki now had three bases, one in _Kusa_ , one in _Ame_ , and one in the _border_ between Suna and Konoha.

Finances and arms were coming by a little slowly, but he had time.

Apparently, his top minions had managed to recruit nearly a hundred bandits and few low level rogue shinobi from different villages. While only useful as cannon fodder, he would have to personally make sure that only those that could remain loyal to his organization survived. The rest would have to be purged...

By blowing away the Dam precious to Suna, and attacking outposts of Konoha near the same border he had finally ignited war between the two nations.

And Konoha was about to launch a sizable invasion force to cripple Suna's frontal forces.

 _"I can't have that. Suna is crucial for my revolution..."_ thought Naruto seriously,

He glanced back at his squad who were taking shelter in a broken house. Nagato had lit a small fire in the center and the others were circled around it soaking the heat in this cold weather. Akeno was nursing Yahiko's wounds, Konan was seething in a corner, Daibutsu and Kyusuke were chatting with Nagato.

Naruto didn't know why but the scene felt hollow to him. Something which he would forget easily, even the people.

His actions with Yahiko had earned him the ire of even his best friends, both of whom had chosen to leave him alone for a while. Or more, he didn't know.

But he knew it was the right thing to do. Yahiko was a threat not only to himself but to the survival of the team, if Domino Squad was going to be sent on high risk missions like the last one then he had to toughen up. And Naruto hated ninjas who swear to do everything to protect their nation, only to have morals get in the way of fulfilling the same noble oath.

 _It was hypocrisy at its best._

It were times like these that made him yearn for Uzu. His Revolution and Revenge were all the reasons he had left for living, and despite Akeno as well as Konan's best efforts he simply couldn't feel the same love or affection for Ame. Or its citizens.

And after his latest stint he doubted-

"Squad Leader..."

He turned around and was surprised to see Yahiko standing behind him. The boy's bleeding had stopped thanks to Akeno's efforts, but he still sported dark bruises on his face which would take a week to fade at the least. Behind him, stood both Konan and Akeno. The two girls shared the same disapproving looks only to flinch when he glared at them.

"Leave us..." ordered Naruto,

"But-" protested Akeno

 _"Now"_ hissed Yahiko, much to Naruto's surprise. The girls gave the injured boy angry glares before reluctantly going back towards the house.

He raised an eyebrow when Yahiko knelt before him and lowered his head in shame. Judging from the look on the boy's crestfallen face was enough to make Naruto stop from showering more snide remarks.

"I failed everyone and I accept my mistake. But I don't want to be thrown off the team..." said Yahiko honestly,

"What makes you think I'm going to change my mind?" asked Naruto tersely,

"I don't know. All I do know is that I want to serve my nation, protect my teammates. I don't want to be this weak ever again, I nearly got Nagato killed..." confessed Yahiko remorsefully, a tear falling from his eye.

Naruto used the chance to sneak a glance into the emotional boy's mind. He saw brief glimpses of Yahiko burying his own father, an ailing mother and a younger brother he supported through his meager salary as a ninja. The boy was quite poor...

 _"If the fighting in this world doesn't stop, then I'll forcefully do so by becoming the GOD of this World!"_

Naruto froze.

His quick stroll through the boy's memories had brought him to a memory of Yahiko wearing his brand new ninja headband and standing before his father's grave. There was a dream in the boy's eyes, the determination to change the world, for he too had suffered the _**Pain**_.

Yahiko dared to look back at the boy after a few moments of silence, only to see Naruto's gaze fixed towards the ground. A strange look present in his usually cold eyes...

"What do you truly desire Yahiko?" asked Naruto quietly,

"To provide for my family, protect my nation. But most of all I want peace in this world so people can live their lives happily..." confessed Yahiko, and saw Naruto smile briefly.

"You're naive..."

Yahiko frowned, the girls had warned him that this would be a waste of time but he had not believed them. Maybe Naruto really was a scum-

 _"But you have spirit..."_

And with those cryptic last words, Naruto got up and walked away leaving behind an extremely frustrated and worried Yahiko whose fate remained as uncertain as it was before this conversation.

* * *

Domino Squad stood at attention. Their eyes up front as the gaze of their leader proudly rested on them.

"You did well. Ame is proud to have soldiers like you..." congratulated Hanzo, and looked towards Naruto first.

"You delivered on your promise. Since you are not my ninja, I can only reward your bravery and leadership in other way. Ask what you want..." offered Hanzo graciously,

Galatea didn't miss the stiffening of the soldiers. Or the panic in their eyes as they subtly traded glances between Yahiko and Naruto. The orange haired boy remained stoic yet a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"I want to nominate Yahiko as _**Squad Leader**_. In my absence or in the event of my death, I would like him to take command of this squad..."

Hanzo easily noticed the shocked looks on the faces of all the squad members. Yahiko even had his mouth open and his lips trembled. They tried to contain their emotions but it was obvious to see this was not expected.

The leader of Ame looked into Naruto's eyes and the boy never wavered. His steely gaze matched Hanzo's stare proudly and confidently, and in those eyes Hanzo saw that Naruto was not joking.

"Very well. From this day forth, Yahiko shall be the _Deputy Squad Leader_ and your second in command. I am also making you the **_Captain_** of this Squad from now on, and expect great things from someone of your talent Uzumaki Naruto..." declared Hanzo,

Yahiko remained still. He saw Naruto give Hanzo a nod, then the boy turned towards him and with a soft smack on the head made him bow towards Hanzo. The rest of the squad followed suit...

Hanzo and Naruto exchanged a brief nod before the boy turned into smoke and went out of the window.

The leader of Ame commanded the Squad to rise back and got up from his seat. Looking at these young soldiers gave him hope, they were the best Ame had to offer. One glance in Yahiko's direction was enough to show the boy was not completely ready for the role he was offered. Far from it...

But he had that _**spark**_. That fire that could pull soldiers through the most gruesome situations, the boy only needed a chance and proper guidance.

Something Naruto had decided to give to him.

Hanzo didn't know whether to be impressed or be threatened by Naruto Uzumaki. He was a soldier, a spy, a leader and most of all he had the power of looking through people. _Literally_ in fact if Galatea's observations were anything to go by.

And Hanzo couldn't help but feel that someday that boy was going to do something big.

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

Akeno voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. All of them stared at each other and then at Yahiko who was still in shock over his **_promotion._**

"You can never tell when it comes to Naruto..." said Nagato with a sigh,

"Is he always this unpredictable?" asked Kyusuke curiously,

"Most of the time..." replied Nagato,

Konan turned towards Yahiko and looked the boy right in the eye which made him gulp.

"What did you two talk about?" asked Konan bluntly,

"Nothing. I asked him to reconsider his decision and give me a chance. He mocked me again, but just before walking away he said _I had spirit_. I don't understand..." confessed Yahiko, a frown arriving on his face.

"Were you distressed or emotional while talking to him?" asked Nagato suddenly,

"Yeah, I guess..." answered Yahiko confusedly, why was this important he simply couldn't understand.

Daibutsu didn't miss the recognition in Nagato's eyes as the boy and Akeno exchanged knowing looks. They were surprised when the rest of their teammates were looking at them pointedly.

"Well, _you_ obviously know what happened. Or have a theory..." said Daibutsu seriously,

Akeno fidgeted nervously, Nagato massaged his temple and gave out a tired sigh. Looking at the pointed looks he was receiving from the others made him realize that he couldn't hide this anymore. Not when Naruto had already given them hints about his powers as well as use them in battle.

"Naruto can look into people's minds, especially when their emotions are out of control. He must have seen brief glimpses of some of your memories, and something made him change his decision. You have to understand, this was unusual even for him. Naruto is never one to be merciful or offer pity, Yahiko there must have been something truly strong in your memories that made him change his mind..." explained Nagato honestly,

Yahiko was stunned.

"He saw through Yahiko's mind? Wait, does that mean he can see through _ours_ too?" asked Kyusuke in panic,

"This is dangerous..." muttered Daibutsu,

"He had _no right_ to do that. He maybe Squad Leader, but our memories are our _**personal property**_..." snarled Konan, her fists clenched shut.

Akeno was about to defend the actions of her best friend when Konan swiftly turned and started marching back towards Hanzo's chambers, only to stop as Yahiko's hand gripped her shoulder firmly. Surprised, she turned towards her friend to find a determined look in his eyes.

"I'll handle my own affairs, Konan..." said Yahiko directly,

"But-" she protested,

"Thank you for your concern..." he replied gently, before removing his grip and after a curt nod to the others he simply walked away.

Nagato also left without a word, with Kyusuke and Daibutsu following his lead leaving the two girls to stare at each other's faces. Akeno offered a tired smile to her teammate...

"Boys..."

"Are fucking crazies..." muttered Konan, with a faint smile of her own.

"Trust me, you'll get used to his antics overtime. He's not a bad person, Konan..." reassured Akeno, and saw the other girl frown.

"I just can't understand what goes through his head. As a ninja I can trust him to have my back, but as a friend..." said Konan hesitantly,

"Is that what you two are? _Friends?_ " asked Akeno carefully, drawing Konan's attention to the silver hair girl.

Konan smirked a little.

"For now, I guess..."

Akeno gave a tight nod all the while Konan enjoyed the series of emotions that flickered through the silver haired girl's eyes. Konan had to admit, Akeno was _beautiful_. Both in looks and personality, she had that bright _**spark**_. The light that could fill the dull life that people like her and Naruto lived. But she doubted Naruto was even aware that people could afford to be worthy of someone's affections.

However being abandoned by his own family made him run away from getting attached to people. The fear of being abandoned again terrified Naruto...

It was sad.

"Want to have some food?" asked Akeno silently, making Konan raise a surprised eyebrow.

"With me? You sure?" said Konan frankly, and grinned when Akeno shrugged.

The Uzumaki girl smirked and passed beside Konan, but the few words she whispered made Konan's cheeks flush crimson.

"I can deal with some competition..."

With that Akeno was gone, and Konan had no choice but to follow after the girl. Her blush was easily visible, her lips trembled both in surprise and irritation. Of all the things in the world, she definitely didn't like Uzumaki Naruto.

 _Didn't she?_

* * *

(Next Day)

Naruto aimlessly walked through the streets of Ame with no particular destination in mind. Since he had only a few hours left before his departure and wanted to avoid his friends he found himself taking a simple stroll through the Capital.

His thoughts were drifting towards the upcoming conflict between Konoha and Suna, and how Akatsuki would play a role in it.

He may have started this war with the help of his friends, but now that Nagato and Akeno had a future in Ame it was not right to put their lives in danger. Still leading Akatsuki alone was a huge burden and kept him tense all the time. He couldn't afford mistakes.

He was going to need a clear mind for his upcoming mission and he knew only one that could help him be ready.

Naruto placed his hand on the buildings door taking in the shady groups of people in the area. Starting with petty thief's lurking in the shadows, and drug dealers selling to addicts in the corners, prostitutes also freely roamed in this part of the Capital trying to woo potential customers for business. This was not a place where most people would feel comfortable in, but he was far from normal and felt quite comfortable here.

He saw a few men glaring at him with envy as he entered the most expensive _**pleasure shop**_ in Ame.

He bit back a chuckle on even imagining the look on Akeno's or Konan's face if they saw him in this place. Maybe he should take pictures, it would be quite fun.

As he walked towards the reception, he saw an attractive brunette sitting at the desk. She had a nice body and gave him a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to **_Azure_** , how may I help you?" she asked sweetly, his eyes glanced across her nametag stating _"Aki"_. Obviously a fake name, but not his business so he smiled pleasantly back at her.

"Well, I just need to have some good time. Think you can arrange that?" asked Naruto casually,

"Then you've arrived at the right place, sir. Here are our list of professionals that can cater-"

He cut her short by placing quite a large bundle of cash at her desk, enough to make her eyes go wide. Ame was a poor nation where resources and wealth were a scarcity, and he was charging Hanzo quite a large fee for every hour he stayed in Ame. His services were far from cheap but Hanzo payed for them willingly knowing he was getting more from the deal in the end.

The massacre of the Iwa company by a small squad a proof of that.

"I need your best..." he started directly,

" _Of course_ , sir. I assure you that our professional will not disappoint you at all..." said Aki dreamily, as she took the large bundle of ryo. The sheer amount being more than what the poor girl would be making in the entire year. It was shitty world indeed.

He smiled and allowed the girl to lead the way. Maybe just for a few hours he could be a normal person enjoying the brief time of his life instead of being the freak he was.

After climbing two floors, Aki brought him to the doorstep of a room. He could see lights of different colors burning inside from the small gap beneath the door, Aki opened the last hurdle of wood and Naruto was not at all disappointed when a stunning blonde appeared before him.

Easily in her early twenty's, the woman had a highly curvaceous body and a killer rack. Not to mention an ass which most woman would kill for to have.

The next few hours were sure going to be fun.

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

Unlike the rest of his team who were enjoying their free time, Yahiko was busy searching for his mysterious team leader. Naruto Uzumaki was a mystery to him, a ninja who Yahiko admired and was of scared off at the same time. Despite his pathetic performance in the first mission, Naruto had given him a chance.

An opportunity to prove himself and be of use to his nation as well as his family.

The entire squad had expected Naruto to throw Yahiko off the team, but here he found himself to be the next in line to be the next **_Squad leader_** of Domino.

Yet deep down Yahiko knew he was not ready. He was yet to overcome that _final_ threshold that separated him from the other soldiers on his team and he had to cross that. Or else he would just remain useless and get his friends killed.

 _And that was unacceptable._

He had already searched through most areas of the Capital, even went to Naruto's apartment but the older boy was not there. Lack of options brought Yahiko to the **"Red Light District"** , he doubted he would find Naruto in such an area...

The words died in his throat when he saw Naruto exiting from the most expensive brothel in the Capital with a goofy grin on his face. Somehow it made him appear younger than he was...

However his smile died when he saw Yahiko gaping at him in shock. Yahiko clenched his jaw shut quickly when the older boy narrowed his eyes and approached towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Naruto flatly,

"I was looking for you. I wanted to thank-"

Yahiko was stopped when Naruto chuckled which soon turned into a mocking laugh. He flinched when the squad leader gave him a mocking look...

"Thank me? The only reason your worthless ass is still on the team and received a promotion is because _I want you to fail_. I want you to realize how useless you are when you get one of your team members killed..." replied Naruto heartlessly,

Shoving the naive boy out of his way he started walking away

"You're not a great asshole..."

Naruto paused. His jaw clenching shut, what the hell was wrong with this boy? After everything that had happened, Yahiko should have an iota of sense and stay away from him. Yet the orange haired boy stepped in front of him.

The Uzumaki stopped breathing when Yahiko knelt in front of him.

"I don't care whether you gave me a chance to watch me fail or succeed, it doesn't matter. At first I didn't understand what threat my nation actually faces but now I know. And I don't want to watch my home, my people burn to death..." said Yahiko sincerely, keeping his head bowed for fear of looking the older boy in the eye. It might just crumble the little courage he had mustered in his heart.

"You're weak and naive..." said Naruto flatly, and was surprised when Yahiko nodded.

"Yes. That is why I want you to teach me how to be like _you_..."

This time Yahiko looked up and found he had managed to surprise the redhead boy this time. There was a strange look in Naruto's eyes as he stared at Yahiko.

"Why would someone like you want to be like me?" asked Naruto curiously,

"You're the ninja my country needs in this hour of need. I want to protect my nation by becoming that..." answered Yahiko honestly,

"And why the hell would I even dream of helping you?" asked Naruto seriously, looking the boy straight in the eye.

Yahiko paused. His mind racing through millions of thoughts but in the end his desire to protect his nation overcame all other feelings as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I don't have any money or power to offer you. All I have is my ability to fight and my loyalty, I can only offer you that..." said Yahiko sincerely,

Naruto stared at the sky, the look in Yahiko's eyes reminded him of the gaze of a young boy who had offered the same thing to a Kage years ago. In exchange for a reason to exist, to find his place in this cruel world.

Turning this boy away would be so easy, and yet...

"My path is not for the weak or the naive. And don't pledge something noble like loyalty so easily..." scolded Naruto, and saw Yahiko smile.

"Stop trying to make me give up..." said Yahiko seriously,

"You..."

"I will believe and follow you, Uzumaki Naruto..."

Yahiko looked up to see a sea of pain and sadness lingering in Naruto's eyes as he stared off in the far distance. Before Yahiko wouldn't have realized this look, but after fighting alongside him he could understand just what pain burned in this boy's heart. Why he was so angry when Yahiko failed in his task, all of that made sense to Yahiko now.

 ** _"I won't let Ame fall..."_**

Naruto's eyes slightly widened when he heard those words. Looking down he saw a sea of pure determination and courage burning in Yahiko's eyes, it maybe just the rains messing with his vision but were Yahiko's eyes shining?

He lightly smacked the younger boy on the head and started walking away.

"Meet me at the southern gate before sunrise tomorrow. We'll see just how far you are willing to go in order to be a true soldier and protect Ame..."

With those words, Naruto was gone leaving behind a smiling Yahiko. He finally had a chance...

* * *

(Next Day)

In the darkness of the night Yahiko calmly marched towards the southern gate. Dressed in mercenary armor and donning a demon mask he was no longer a loyal ninja of Ame. The sky was pitch dark, the rains falling relentlessly from the sky as he reached his destination.

He checked the tanto and the army of weapons he was carrying before turning his gaze towards the wristwatch in his hand. There was still an entire minute...

This time he didn't flinch when Naruto manifested beside him from the shadows. The older boy also dressed in the same outfit and his face covered by a demon mask...

"You understand that this is not some official mission for Ame?" asked Naruto sternly,

"Yes"

"So what do you expect from this mission?" demanded Naruto, his cold gaze boring into Yahiko's very soul.

"To become strong like you. To do anything possible for the safety of my nation..." answered Yahiko faithfully, his eyes shining fiercely in the dark night.

 _"Oh? Not bad..."_

Yahiko shivered when a sinister smile arrived on the older boy's face. Despite the demon mask covering his face, a single look in Naruto's eyes was enough to show the boy was smiling.

"I'll guide you then. If you betray me or fail in the task assigned to you, _**I'll kill you.**_..." promised Naruto icily,

"Understood, Captain..." replied Yahiko confidently, holding back his tension deep inside his heart.

The Uzumaki glanced at Yahiko's masked face, staring deep in the younger boy's eyes for a few long moments before nodding and starting to walk ahead.

"Then welcome to the **Akatsuki**..."

One of the Uzumaki's eyes turned red and he couldn't stop his dark chakra from leaking as an exciting feeling was born in his heart. With each step he took forward, he felt himself getting closer and closer to Konoha. The village which had ruined his people but it didn't matter now because...

 _The Time for Revenge had arrived._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	19. The One Eyed King

**Chapter 19**

 **The One Eyed King**

* * *

 _Creepy._

It was all Yahiko could feel as he walked through the long, dark hall of the Akatsuki base. Naruto calmly walked in front of him, apparently the older boy didn't find the hundred people dressed in dark red robes from head to toe kneeling around them creepy at all.

The faces of these people were covered in various demon masks, and maybe it was some genjutsu or some instrument but it made their pair of eyes glow demonic red. _Creepy indeed._

At the end of the hall stood two people. _Males._

One of them was of average height, with slimy grey hair that were neatly combed backwards. He was bare chested but the nasty scythe the man was holding made Yahiko even more alert.

But it was the other one that truly terrified him.

He was the tallest among every person in the hall and had nearly twice the size of his partner. He had blue skin and a monstrous sword plastered on his back. Strangely he was wearing a Kiri headband and gave a shark like grin on seeing Naruto approach.

Just what kind of creepy people did Naruto work for?

"Kisame, what a surprise..." said Naruto with a cunning smile,

The blue man grinned wider as he fetched for something in his pockets. After a few moments, he finally found what he was looking for and tossed it towards Naruto.

"Got you something special..." grinned Kisame,

Yahiko's curiosity got the best of him and he sneaked a peak. And what he saw nearly made him flinch, couldn't these people be normal at all?

To his surprise, Naruto actually smiled. A genuine one at that...

For in his hands was a unique mask. He wasted no time and instantly donned it. Yahiko nearly yelped when the crazy older boy turned around with his new toy.

Naruto's entire face was covered in a leather black colored mask except for his left eye which glowed bright red. There were a series of human teeth at the mouth section giving him the look of a cannibal. Combine that with his pitch black armor, he seemed a truly dangerous predator.

"Thought the leader should look different from the _cannon fodder_..." teased Kisame, glancing towards Hidan.

"Who you calling cannon fodder, **_fishcake?_** " yelled Hidan,

Yahiko's breathing stopped when Kisame simply sliced apart Hidan's right hand with his sword. The wounded man howled in pain, but what shocked Yahiko the most was Naruto's bored look as he glanced at Kisame.

"He's useful, Kisame. Fix him up before he messes my ears..." cursed Naruto,

Kisame simply shrugged and went towards the screaming Hidan.

Yahiko dumbly watched as Kisame simply picked up the sliced arm and attached it back. Veins and muscles grew back once again and within a few minutes Hidan was back to normal. Although that didn't stop his ranting.

Until Naruto's eyebrows twitched.

"Hidan, shut up!"

That seemed enough as the scythe wielder blanched and instantly stopped his rambling. Naruto sweetly smiled and patted the taller's man shoulder appreciatively. Almost as pet.

"Interesting little shits you've got, Naruto..." said Kisame, making the red head shrug.

"They're not the brightest bulbs but useful nonetheless. So, what brings you here? I didn't send for you..." stated Naruto, earning a nod in return.

"The Mizukage sent me to investigate the brewing conflict between Konoha and Suna. A recon mission, but then I caught sight of this _idiot_ here. Blabbing his mouth in a bar full of bandits and low lives about how great his leader was and how the Akatsuki would screw over all the villages. It was when he actually mentioned his leader using dark powers that I knew it was you. So I followed him here..." explained Kisame carelessly, pointing at Hidan.

The atmosphere in the hall dropped several degrees, Yahiko shivered as he felt cold creep up his spine. Hidan crumbled to his knees as the menacing gaze of the dark lord washed over him.

"I'm sorry..." offered Hidan dumbly, Naruto sighed.

"You're not even _intelligent_ enough for me to punish you..." said Naruto tiredly,

Hidan sighed in relief.

"But that _doesn't_ mean I won't..."

Yahiko blanched when Hidan screamed as a searing skull shaped mark came alive on his right hand. The Akatsuki writhed on the ground from side to side, yet none of the other members moved or flinched. It was as if they didn't have a soul or gave a fuck as to what happened to their comrade.

Kisame grinned savagely but was disappointed when Naruto stopped shortly.

"And here I was enjoying the show..." grumbled Kisame,

"Oh shut up, you sadistic freak..." taunted Naruto, making the Kiri ninja chuckle.

"Never a dull day with you, Leader..." teased Kisame,

" _You're_ the Akatsuki leader?"

Both men turned towards Yahiko who had asked the question. Naruto raised his only visible eyebrow which only made Yahiko more tense since the older boy's visible eye was still blood red like a demon.

"Oh, I forgot. How silly of me..." said Naruto sweetly,

"You have no problem with that, **do you?** " asked Kisame menacingly, inching closer to Yahiko.

 _"NO!"_

Naruto laughed on seeing Yahiko's reactions to Kisame's harmless threats. The boy was naive but fun to be around. Kind of like a younger brother whom he could tease, even terrify when he wanted.

Maybe things won't be so dull from now on.

While Kisame toyed with Yahiko, Naruto swept his powers over the kneeling new members. With their fear full minds, it was easy for him to peak inside their brains. None of them had any notable skills except for being able to use weapons.

Against trained ninja they wouldn't last long but still they were better than nothing.

Fortunately none of them were spies and only a handful had the ability to use chakra. They would do.

By the time he was done inspecting his new minions, many had fallen unconscious. Their fragile minds simply not having enough power to bear his presence. Sighing, he stopped poking around and simply gestured Yahiko, Hidan and Kisame to follow him.

* * *

The four of them sat around a long table. Yahiko nervously sat beside Kisame, while Hidan sat on the opposite side. Naruto was sitting at the center of the table going through a stack of reports.

And judging from his constricted look things had not gone well.

"You sure these numbers are accurate?" asked Naruto seriously, turning his gaze towards Hidan.

"Of course, my lord. I scouted them myself..." said Hidan proudly,

"That's why I doubt them..." muttered Naruto, making Yahiko grin faintly. Despite being creepy, these people were funny. And he had already promised Naruto to do anything he asked so long as he became a true ninja.

And Yahiko wanted to fulfill that promise. He was not here to judge but to learn, that was all.

Somehow that thought made him bear all the crazy things happening inside the Akatsuki. Or the fact that Naruto was the leader.

"Kisame, Yahiko have a look at these reports and tell me what you think..." instructed Naruto, passing over the stack of papers to his two comrades.

To say they were surprised would be an understatement.

It was a well known fact that Suna was the weakest among the Great Five. But to think they were _this weak_ despite the Sandaime Kazekage leading them?

In a matter of two weeks Konoha had seized all border towns of Suna, destroyed every single outpost and killed hundreds of Sand ninja. With several more being captured...

The reason for these defeats was a single shinobi.

 ** _The Yellow Flash._**

It was what the terrified Sand ninja had decided to call their enemy as.

"Naruto, can you explain how a war between Suna and Konoha is a threat to Ame?" asked Yahiko hesitantly, earning a nod from the older boy.

"At this rate, Suna will fall which will destroy the power balance. Konoha will annex Suna's territory and powers which would make it even more dangerous. Iwa would not stand back for that and will intervene, soon enough you'll have three superpowers fighting extremely close to Ame's borders. And it won't take much time before they use Ame as their battlefield..." explained Naruto frankly, as Yahiko blanched.

Ame would be decimated to shreds if that happened. Naruto was actually surprised when a cold look arrived in the usually naive Yahiko's eyes.

"Tell me what do I have to do..." requested Yahiko sincerely,

"Where are your morals now?" asked Naruto curiously, making the younger boy look away.

"I was wrong. In this world what matters most is protecting what you hold dear, for me that is Ame and my friends as well as my family. For them to remain safe, I am willing to do anything. Even sell my soul..." answered Yahiko flatly,

He was surprised when Naruto gave him a proud smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Kisame, it'll be a few days before I determine where to strike. Train this brat until then..." suggested Naruto, making the Kiri swordsman frown.

"Why would I do that?" asked Kisame irritatedly,

Naruto sighed.

"Fine, I'll owe you a favor then..." relented Naruto,

"Hehe, I'll hold you to that..." said Kisame with a grin, and turned towards Yahiko who simply shivered.

The Ame boy looked at Naruto only to find him nod which Yahiko returned with a hesitant one of his own.

"Hidan, you'll be coming with me. We'll scout out and determine where it'll hurt Konoha's forces the most, it is imperative that we halt their invasion in Suna at all costs..." ordered Naruto,

"It'll be an honor to fight beside you, my lord..." replied Hidan eagerly,

"Make no mistake we're not going there to fight but to _scout_. The fighting will take place when I make sure everything is set not before that. Understood?" asked Naruto sternly,

Everyone nodded.

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

Naruto and his partner walked through the dense forests of Fire Country at a relaxed pace. They were walking in the open, clearly visible for anyone to see. Their faces covered by masks, with Hidan wearing a mask that showed the face of a red eye demon.

While Naruto had donned the new mask which Kisame had given him. He had to admit the leather and design were quite good. Combine that with his dark cloak with red clouds was the perfect attire for him. Hidan earned points for his creativity.

"My lord, isn't it dangerous for you to walk in the open like this. It is hostile territory..." suggested Hidan hesitantly,

"I haven't sensed anyone for the next few kilometers. Besides, do you doubt my powers Hidan?" he asked coldly,

"No, my lord..." replied Hidan quickly,

"Good"

Silence stretched between them after that for the next half an hour. Hidan being too afraid to say anything that might irritate the dark lord, and Naruto not having any topic to discuss which Hidan's simple brain would understand. Kisame would have been nice to chat with, but even for a short while that master swordsman could teach Yahiko a thing or two which might make the boy more useful in the future.

He suddenly stopped making Hidan repeat the action.

Naruto raised a single finger silencing Hidan before the man even asked a question. His nose twitched as a familiar smell assaulted him.

 _ **Blood.**_

He sprinted not even waiting for Hidan, he heard his partner curse and follow him. But Naruto's focus was not on him, but on the smell of blood. Like an attracted hyena, he followed the smell. Unlike most people who would puke or feel highly uncomfortable with the smell of blood or the red lifeblood's sight, he actually enjoyed it. Made him feel right at home.

And he didn't know why he felt this way. _Maybe he really was a fox..._

However the moment he reached his destination his amusement vanished. For there lying in the midst of a thick bush was a Suna shinobi.

 _An Anbu Blackops._

As a former in training Anbu, Naruto had been drilled into learning all Uzu had to share about the different special forces of each and every village. Big or small, it didn't matter.

He knelt beside the man, the stab wound across the chest as well as the half sliced open neck were the cause of death. Somehow this man managed to escape his enemy, but succumbed to his wounds on the way back to home.

Naruto frowned. An Anbu was not an easy opponent to kill, even for him.

Only another Anbu, or a veteran Jounin squad, or a Kage could kill such a warrior. And none of the possibilities pleased him as it only increased his difficulties.

The blood flowing out of the dead man's body contained several dark shades apart from the standard red. It only marked the chemicals inserted into his body had activated dissolving all his organs thereby protecting the secrets of his village.

"Hidan, summon your other cult brothers..." said Naruto,

The Akatsuki was not even surprised when his leader detected him without even turning around. He also saw the body, and while he didn't understand why it had alarmed the dark lord he was content in obeying his wish.

"You think we'll need their help?" asked Hidan curiously, even as he placed his hand on the tattoo on his arm.

"Perhaps. Go back to the base and amass our forces there. Get Kisame and Yahiko as well as those bandits and low lives you just recruited. We'll need everything we've got..." instructed Naruto,

"I can't leave you out here alone, my lord..." said Hidan hesitantly, and flinched when Naruto looked back at him.

He expected to be punished for questioning his leader like that, instead Naruto removed his mask and inhaled some fresh air. It was then Hidan saw his leader was smiling.

But it wasn't a happy one.

"Don't worry, Hidan. I'm not dying anytime soon..." promised Naruto,

"You're going after the enemy who did this, aren't you?" asked Hidan hesitantly,

"Yes. I'll scout them out, if they have a camp I'll scout it out as well. I am the only one who can do this task quietly..." explained Naruto, earning a brief nod from his partner.

"It'll take me atleast two days to amass your followers, as well as the others. Add another day to get to whatever location you call us to..." stated Hidan calmly,

"Very well. And Hidan, be prepared to go on a killing spree. I won't stop you..."

In return, he got a savagely grin from his partner. One which Naruto happily returned.

* * *

It took him another few hours to follow the trail. The Suna Anbu had been mostly thorough in covering his tracks in order to avoid his pursuers. But not enough for another Anbu or highly trained ninja to get a few hints as to where he had ran from.

And what Naruto discovered satisfied him immensely.

A camp.

Full of Konoha shinobi.

It was extremely hard for him to control his bloodlust, his anger as the screams of his clansmen who had died in these lands, at the hands of Konoha shinobi screamed at him for vengeance.

But somehow he controlled his raging emotions. It wouldn't do him any good to madly charge inside a camp full of nearly hundred highly trained killers. Granted most of them looked to be chunin, some even genin, but he had sensed a few powerful chakra signatures.

 ** _Jounin._**

He had to be careful against them, unlike Iwa who believed in quantity of soldiers, Konoha believed in quality. Their shinobi were better trained with only Kumo ninja being able to match them in skill.

His instructors had always drilled it into his head, that attacking a horde of Konoha shinobi was easy but it was important to watch out for those one or two higher ranked leaders. Konoha had a knack for producing good shinobi over the decades, Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, Hiruzen, and so many more.

 _Including his own father._

His old man was a Jounin and so it must mean he must be decently skilled. Thinking about his father made him pause.

He couldn't understand why he felt conflicted. That man had never been there for him, but even so he had alteast visited. Even if his concern had been fake, it was a good illusion for Naruto to experience for a brief few moments.

Minato was atleast better than his mother.

 _"Maybe I'll spare them both. Just in time to make them watch their beloved village burn-yes that would be a good payback"_ thought Naruto in contempt,

And so he waited.

Like a dangerous predator.

In the Shadows.

* * *

(3 Days Later)

Obito sadly watched as Rin worked on one of their fellow chunin. The young boy had already lost an eye alongwith one of his arms, his wounds were grave and even if he survived he would never be a shinobi again.

The young Uchiha couldn't understand the point of this war.

It had been a week since he arrived at the frontlines, he had expected great battles where armies fought against each other.

Where one battle would determine everything.

But he found himself facing skirmishes, sabotage, assassination attempts. The Suna shinobi knew they couldn't win conventionally so they were doing everything to stall their enemy.

Suna Anbu would often lie in wait in the forests taking out small squads at a time.

Their Jounin would take out supply lines. While a few selected shinobi would kill Konoha army commanders, it did achieve them success as Konoha's invasion had been halted. But only for a brief period.

And in doing so the Suna shinobi were throwing away their lives in the hundreds. And in many cases being made to die in suicidal missions deliberately by their chain of command.

"What's the point of all this?" asked Obito tiredly,

"Oi, don't say things like that openly. We are shinobi, we fight for our nation..." chided Kakashi, both the boys were currently assigned guard duty outside the medical station and were watching their teammate working on the wounded.

"This war is pointless, you know it..."' said Obito harshly, making his teammate sigh.

"We didn't start it, Obito. Suna did..." said Kakashi passively,

"Funny. Suna claims the same thing..." chided Obito, even as Kakashi frowned.

"They are lying..."

"How can you be so sure? You have seen how they fight, in the long run they'll be beaten. We have a larger army, better trained shinobi, and actually have the power to wage war. Suna doesn't have any of that, then think why would they risk their own annihilation?" asked Obito frustratedly,

Kakashi paused. Despite everything he couldn't deny the hard facts his friend had presented him. Unknown to the Uchiha, Kakashi's own father Sakumo had shared the same opinion.

Hiruzen was in favor of peace, but most of Konoha shinobi weren't. It had been more than a decade since the end of the Second Great Ninja War. Their village had won in both the previous great wars against all enemies due to the Senju Brothers, and even now they had several great warriors like Hiruzen, Kagami, Danzo, the Hokage's upcoming three students, and several dangerous clans. Their army was second largest in the entire world.

It seemed history had awoken from its slumber and was demanding a lot of blood.

Fear and panic had spread among the civilians, and the Damiyo had ordered Hiruzen to crush Suna. The official reason for this was protecting their nation's interests and borders, which was partially true. But the real reason would be the fact that Konoha was tired of the power balance of the Great Five.

If it managed to crush Suna, not only would its area grow but also its power. Meaning more business contracts, more income and their fear spreading among the remaining villages.

It was a pre-planned war strategy.

And Suna would just be one more stepping stone to their nation's further rise in the shinobi world.

It was cruel but it was the way of the world. The strong survived, while the weak died.

Kakashi didn't have much of an opinion on these political games. He was a soldier who wanted to keep his comrades safe. Just as his father had taught him to, he neither had the power or the will to shape the destiny of their nation.

But Obito was different.

His friend had always been different from others his age. While other people of their age thought of great victories and personal glory, Obito desired peace. Not just for Konoha, but everyone in the world.

The damn idiot even pledged to become Hokage just to accomplish that dream.

He was naive but a good friend. And Kakashi would protect him.

Fortunately, their squad alongwith a few of their classmates were being kept away from the frontlines for now. Minato-sensei and the other veteran Jounin were out there, dealing with the enemy Anbu squads waiting to ambush their forces. When they cleared the way, only then would the invasion resume.

Till then they were stationed at this Garrison/Medical/Prisoner Camp. Wounded from both sides were treated here, with the enemy soldiers sent back to Konoha for imprisonment and further interrogation. Their camp was also the location where the Commander of this sector held office and directed Jounin like Minato against the enemy.

Kagami Uchiha was one of the most veteran shinobi. Serving under the Nidaime and a teammate of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the current Uchiha head was a deadly fighter. But it was his ability to command forces where his true worth was visible.

If the losses the enemy was suffering were any indication, then Kagami's skills had not dulled with age.

He didn't say it outloud, but Kakashi too hoped this war would end soon.

If not for anything else, then only for the fact that it would keep his friends and father safe.

* * *

(Few Kilometers Away)

He watched the army of fighters standing around him. Granted most of them were weak, but more than one hundred and fifty fighters was a strong force. A large number of them were cult members who were nearly immortal and couldn't be killed easily.

Hidan, Kisame and Yahiko were his strongest fighters. The orange haired boy must have gone through his own little hell with Kisame, as Naruto spotted several cut marks all over Yahiko's body. Kisame hadn't been merciful and rightly so.

Because for the first time Naruto saw a small cold aura in Yahiko's eyes. His innocence had suffered quite some damage courtesy of the violent Kiri shinobi.

On the ground Naruto had created a rough diagram of the Konoha Garrison in the area. It had two entrances, one in the front and the other in the rear. Its left flank was just an open field of grass, while a small artificial lake existed on the right.

A series of traps were set all around the camp, not to mention the barrier that would alert the enemy the moment any of his forces came in range.

Fortunately, he had not blindly charged in. Instead he had waited patiently for a day and then when a young group of chunin were sent for scouting duties he had captured them. Interrogated all four of them, their young minds were no match to his dangerous powers. In the end, they had revealed everything about their defenses.

He had sent those four chunin back to the camp in desired time. But now they were under his mind illusion, ready to do his bidding when the time came.

"When my moles inside the camp act, we shall start our attack..." instructed Naruto,

"What will be the signal?" asked Yahiko curiously,

"Something loud..."

Kisame grinned understanding exactly what his leader meant. Beside him, Hidan and the cult members grinned savagely as their dark lord turned towards them.

"I promised you blood and battles, now I shall honor that. Kill everyone in that camp in my name, spare no one. Except for the few captured Suna shinobi that might still be alive..." instructed Naruto coldly,

"What about the wounded? You said this camp also hosted the region's forward medical hospital?" asked Hidan seriously,

"I don't take prisoners. Do them a favor and put them out of their misery..."

This time Naruto was surprised. He had surely expected a protest from Yahiko for doing something which was morally wrong. No respectable army or fighter would attack a hospital, but Yahiko never said a word. Intrigued, Naruto turned towards Kisame who grinned proudly.

"Shinobi have no honor. The boy understands that now, _doesn't he?_ " asked Kisame calmly, and Naruto smirked when Yahiko flinched a little.

"Yes, Kisame-sensei..." replied Yahiko hesitantly,

"I have to say, I'm pleased. Yahiko, you shall serve under Hidan. Fight beside the cult members, Kisame lead the rest of the bandits..."

"Everyone understands the plan, any questions?"

Nobody spoke.

It was time to act.

* * *

Kagami Uchiha.

Once a proud student of Tobirama Senju was a ninja who had seen war and the death it brought. He had been there when Konoha seized the Second Great Ninja War albeit at the cost of his beloved teacher. Fortunately, Hiruzen took over and their village finally had peace for more than a decade.

Longer than ever seen before. Children had actually grown up without dying before 18, and Kagami had formed great hopes that his own young son Shisui would share the same fate.

Alas, that was not to happen.

A new war had started and Hiruzen's desire for peace had been overridden by the Fire Damiyo's cowardice and the greed of his advisers who supported wealthy merchants who would profit from the war.

For those fools, Konoha was sending hundreds of their young children to their deaths. This was not the peace Hashirama or Tobirama had ever wanted. But a soldier fought where he was ordered to for the sake of his nation.

Now Kagami's only hope lied in defeating the enemy as quickly as possible to avoid more casualties on both sides. And in the hope that his own son wouldn't have to endanger his life.

Shisui was still in the academy, a first year but if Konoha's losses increased then even kids with little training would be sent to die in the war. He could only hope Minato and the other brave Jounin could stop that from occurring.

He had great hopes for the Namikaze. In him he saw a future leader who could lead Konoha when Kagami's own generation passed away. Minato was a strong ninja, a good leader, a great father, someone who had compassion for others but wouldn't hesitate to butcher if his people were threatened.

A warrior with Hashirama's heart and Tobirama's mental strength. It was no wonder Hiruzen was thinking of naming the blonde the next Hokage if he proved his worth in this war. Even cast aside his own students like Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade who were senior and more powerful.

The fact that Minato had managed to replicate Tobirama-sama's Hirashin already marked him as a legendary shinobi in Kagami's eyes.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on his door. Looking up from the reports on his desk, the Uchiha leader gave permission.

Kagami sat straight in his chair as two young chunin entered his office. They were just recently promoted, courtesy of Konoha needing more shock troops.

"Yes?" asked Kagami expectantly,

His veteran eyes suddenly realized something was amiss with these chunin. Their shoulders were a little slumped, their stance rigid and most of all their eyes were blank. Devoid of all emotions.

"Akatsuki sends their regards..." whispered the chunin,

Kagami's sharingan flared alive and he jumped out of his chair as the explosive tags hidden inside the chunin's flak jackets erupted.

A monstrous explosion destroyed the Konoha's Garrison Command Center to ashes.

* * *

Naruto watched as the enemy command center was reduced to ashes.

He doubted whether the enemy commander survived or not, even if he did he wouldn't be in a good condition. The attack had happened right in the middle of the enemy camp, and chaos must be gripping the terrified young troops now that their experienced commanders were killed.

He pointed his hand forward, eyes cold and voice devoid of any sympathy.

 _"This is for Uzu..."_ thought Naruto sadly, the faces of his butchered clansmen flashed in front of his eyes.

"Commence the Operation..."

* * *

Yahiko and Hidan methodically went through a series of hand seals and placed their hands on the ground.

They hoped Kisame's forces had cut off the enemy escape routes on the rear and left flank. While Hidan and his cult members waited on the right flank.

All Akatsuki forces had been supplied with _**"Mute Charges"**_ by their leader. A new seal developed by Uzu that prevented sound from escaping beyond a certain area. With the large number of seals their group had deployed Konoha forces cries for help would be heard by no one.

With the destruction of the Command Center, the leadership and communications were severed.

The sheep was ready to be killed.

Red Smoke was fired in the sky giving the signal which all of them had been waiting for.

"Oi, it's time. Let's kill for the dark lord..." yelled Hidan,

 **"HO!"**

Yahiko kept his emotions in check, he didn't like these people but for Ame to survive Konoha had to lose this war. He had failed in his duties last time, but now he had to prove his worth. So he took a deep breath and took out his tanto.

Hidan unleashed his nasty scythe and gave him a bloodthirsty grin.

"Let's kill some tree huggers, _shall we?_ "

* * *

Kisame had his eyes closed.

The hundred silent bandits standing at his side did well in keeping their mouth shut, although that might be the effect of him severing Hidan's arm off when the cultist had irritated him.

Although the Kiri ninja was not happy with his task. He could understand why he was given this task considering the weak army at his command was only useful as shock troops. But Kisame was no ordinary ninja, he could see Naruto was aiming at something bigger by rescuing whatever Suna shinobi that had been captured and were currently held prisoner.

There was a bigger game being played here and as long as that helped the revolution he wanted then he would perform even this mundane task.

But he would have to wait.

His task could only be started when the enemy was completely in chaos, all their heavy forces engaged so that the bandits do not get slaughtered against trained ninjas. Sure, Kisame could take on most shinobi in that camp but Naruto considered his life more precious than anyone else in his group.

It made little sentimental difference to the shark like man, but the thought of his value greatest among the Akatsuki was a nice thought.

Naruto sure knew how to create big ripples.

And Kisame couldn't wait to enjoy the battles and challenges that would come.

* * *

Obito and his squad charged towards the burning command center. He grimaced on seeing several dead bodies of the shinobi that were on guard duty or near the command center. Kakashi gestured Rin, the young girl approached the burnt people and sadly shook her head.

"Fortify the defenses..."

The Uchiha was shocked on hearing _that_ voice. Turning towards the left side, he saw a heavily wounded Kagami approaching towards him. The older Uchiha and Garrison Commander had lost his left arm, one of his eyes was destroyed by shrapnel and wood pieces and there were other nasty cuts across his body. The man had barely survived.

Rin instantly dashed towards his side and started her medical ninjutsu much to Kagami's relief.

"Kagami-sama, orders?" asked Kakashi professionally, being the squad leader it was his job to ask for instructions.

"I have already sent the Jounin to the front entrance. Our communication specialist died in the blast, other chunin squads are sent to the rear, left and right flank for support. Your squad will accompany me..." ordered Kagami,

"You cannot move, your body-" protested Rin, but Kagami shook his head.

"Whoever did this managed to subdue my own soldiers, force them to commit suicide by exploding themselves in the command center. They are dangerous and if we are to survive this, then I cannot sit back. _I'm the Commander..._ " said Kagami seriously,

"But-"

" _ **Enough**_ , Obito, Rin. We of all people should understand and support the Commander..." rebuked Kakashi, earning a small smile from Kagami.

 _"It seems your son shall also become a fine shinobi some day, Sakumo. I'll do my best to protect him..."_ thought Kagami, as Rin helped him stand back up. The girl was quite a fast healer, as she had atleast managed to stop the bleeding if not heal the wounds to safe levels.

Kagami gave her a grateful smile.

No more words were said as the small group dashed towards the front entrance. Kagami narrowed his eyes when the forest up ahead was surrounded in dark smoke hanging in the air. He activated his sharingan again...

"What's the status, Hoji-senpai?" requested Obito,

The Nara Jounin turned towards the young boy. He quickly saluted on seeing the Commander with them, but seeing the condition the old man was in made him flinch. The other Jounin and chunin were also equally shocked and touched by their leader. Even in this state, he stood by their side.

"There's no action here so far. I think the enemy will try to attack our flanks or most probably our rear..." suggested Hoji Nara,

"Let them. We have set up those series of traps for such situations..." said another angry Jounin female,

"No sane enemy would try to hit our front entrance. Not if they want to survive..."

They all stopped speculating when Kagami brushed past them, the Commander never said a word and simply assumed position at the front. Kakashi and Obito dutifully flanked their leader, but were confused when the old man smiled.

"He's here..." said Kagami in a composed voice,

Obito's eyes widened when the forest in front of them started getting swallowed in pitch darkness. He channeled his chakra hoping this was an illusion but was shocked on discovering that it wasn't. The forest was actually being swallowed in a wave of darkness that was approaching towards them.

Beside him he saw Kakashi and most of the chunin, even a few young Jounin shiver as they were all assaulted by feelings of despair, death and defeat.

Many of the chunin started falling to their knees as the killing intent flared, Obito's own heart threatened to burst from within. His breathing became ragged, even Kakashi was sweating.

However, they were saved from their struggles when Kagami's own chakra flared. While the previous chakra was dark and foul, the old man's energy was warm and offered protection in this despair. Obito's frantic heart calmed, as Kagami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe in yourself. Fight for Konoha as a proud shinobi, all of you..." encouraged Kagami,

Those reassuring words and warm smile gave the fighters hope. The determination and will to fight returned in their previously nervous eyes as they all prepared themselves.

A lone figure stepped out of the darkness. His body covered in a dark cloak marked by red clouds, his face covered by a mortifying ghoul like mask. The darkness that had swallowed the forest swirled around him submissively, but what truly frightened Obito was the lone red eye staring at them.

The level of anger, hatred and pain in those eyes made him gulp.

 _"Then die for your corrupt nation..."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Read and Review, alright?**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	20. Blood

**Chapter 20**

 **Blood**

* * *

 _''Then die for your corrupt nation!"_

The Konoha shinobi gritted their teeth on hearing those words. The level of hate and malice in that voice was palpable, something was seriously wrong with this fighter. Not only did he seem physically dangerous, but his mental state was also in question.

None of them had ever seen anything like this before.

Kagami's eyes widened when his sharingan saw the chakra spike...

"Scatter now!" yelled the Uchiha Commander,

More than half of his force managed to accomplish his command, but the younger chunin and handful genin were not fast enough. Kagami sadly watched them get hit by razor like shuriken made up of purely dark chakra. The bodies dropped to the floor with sickening crunches and the sight of young children clutching their slashed throats before going still broke his heart.

Obito grimaced when he saw Kakashi kneel, the Hatake's left arm had been pierced by that dark energy. Rin shrieked and instantly tried to stop the bleeding, but to all of their shock Kakashi screamed in pain when Rin's chakra made contact with the wound.

"Light and Dark never mix, fools..." taunted the boy,

Naruto's eyes saw that now only _twenty_ fighters remained. _Twelve_ Jounin, _five_ chunin and _three_ genin. The rest fifteen were dead and he smiled on seeing the anger in the eyes of the Konoha shinobi.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Watching the people you love die?"

Kagami grimaced when two chunin and the remaining genin jumped towards their lone enemy with terrifying battle cries. One swipe of a dark chakra tendril emerging from the boy's back and everything went silent again. The charging shinobi fell to the ground, their bodies sliced in half.

Obito glared at his enemy. So many of his comrades lay dead before him, their lives needlessly lost for a monster's satisfaction. Beside him, he saw Kakashi sweating heavily and the part of his injured arm was turning black as if being poisoned. Rin was trying her best, but it just wasn't helping their teammate.

Unlike his foolish fellow chunin, Obito reigned his emotions. This ninja was above him, his only hope of making out of here alive was following the lead of the Jounin and the Commander. Minato had always advised him to follow his elders when things turn out to be more than what he could handle, this situation was exactly that.

"Hoji, you understood what's happening?" asked Kagami calmly,

"Yes. None of us can take him alone, co-ordination will be necessary..." advised the Nara,

The rest of the Jounin exchanged understanding nods amongst each and other. Wordlessly, they surrounded their opponent from all sides at lightning speed. Yet their enemy didn't look alarmed at all.

Obito helped Rin drag Kakashi away from the battlefield, all the while keeping his eye on the battle.

The young Uchiha watched the Jounin squad unleash a storm of kunai and shuriken straight towards their surrounded opponent. Kagami clasped his hands and the attack was multiplied into hundreds of kunai and shuriken.

The demonic boy laughed even as death approached him from all sides. Two dark wings emerged from his back and again he launched his own hundreds of razor sharp chakra attacks which collided directly with the army of weapons Konoha forces had launched at him.

Bright sparks occurred one after another as metal clashed with dark energy continuously. The Jounin's intensified their combo attack, their opponent returning in kind.

It was a stalemate.

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**

Obito watched in awe as four Jounins including Kagami launched giant fireballs towards the cornered target. _This was it..._

The raging fireballs pounced on the cornered boy only to have him absorb them easily. Steam rose from the now vanished attack and only the heat remaining in the air were a proof of the flames existence.

Even the Jounin squad could only gape at this monster.

A crazy smile came on the monster's face, his red eye gleaming with bloodlust as he stared at the Jounin's surrounding him.

"Now...it's _my_ turn"

Kagami watched two of his younger Jounin scream abruptly and lounge at each other. Before he could even act, both the men had stabbed each other right in the throat. His brief distraction costed him, as his enemy appeared right behind a female Jounin. The Konoha kunoichi tried to back stab her opponent, only to fail as the dark tendril tore clean through her defensive hand leaving behind a gaping hole in her chest.

The remaining nine Jounin only watched in despair as he threw the now dead female Jounin away. Her body rolling across the ground staining it red.

"What are you?" asked Kagami in disgust,

 _ **"Your death..."**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he looked down and saw a shadow had surrounded him. Looking up, he saw a rolling juggernaut approaching towards him. Getting crushed by an Akimichi would be _bad_ and he wanted to avoid that.

Before he could react, he felt another presence entering his mind.

To everyone's shock, _he laughed._

"You tried to rape, so it's only right that I do the same!" he replied mercilessly,

The intruder in his mind was suddenly assaulted by endless memories of slaughter, assassinations, genocide, to top of it off he showed the Konoha shinobi her village burning, her family dead, her children being executed.

Kagami grimaced when Hina Yamanaka dropped to the ground. Blood leaking out of her eyes and nose, even her ears.

He looked ahead to see Hoji's shadow technique having no affect on their enemy, something no Konoha shinobi had ever dreamed of seeing even in their wildest imaginations. The monster was sucking out chakra that was powering Shira Akimiachi's attack, and he ended the man's life by piercing two tendrils clean through the Konoha shinobi's back.

Hoji Nara watched both his teammates for the last decade fall before him one after another. His shadow had failed, how could that...

 _"You got them killed. So kill yourself and make it even, that is the right choice..."_

The soothing voice in his head was the only solace Hoji could feel after letting his teammates die. His heart overcame with grief and regret, the voice in his head urged him more and more. The images of his friends dying repeating in his mind over and over until Hoji couldn't take it anymore.

Obito fell to his knees when Hoji-san stabbed himself in the head with his kunai, the corpse now lifelessly falling to the ground.

Only six Jounin's remained in the aftermath including the Commander, Kagami Uchiha.

In his entire shinobi career of three decades, the veteran Uchiha had never seen a monster like this. And he had seen and faced Jinchuuriki in combat, but this fighter was different. His fighting style was alien, his power foul, his moves barely readable for anyone not possessing the Sharingan or Byakugan.

Suddenly, there were loud explosions happening all across the camp's borders. Ferocious battlecries of hundreds of fighters echoed throughout the area, and Kagami saw the monster in front of him smile.

 _The bait was trapped._

He grimaced realizing that most of his strongest fighters were lured here and slaughtered, while the weaker ones were the people who would be facing the onslaught of this boy's forces. Considering the roars of the enemy forces, his shinobi would be overwhelmed.

His eyes glanced at Obito and his team, they were too young to die here.

"Men, grab as many of our people and get out of here..." ordered Kagami calmly,

His shinobi stared at him in surprise but Kagami never even flinched. His gaze fixed on the monster in front of him, for his part the demon boy was staring at him with an amused smile.

Time stopped for Kagami when his sharingan saw clearly hidden dark tendrils emerge from the ground slashing his remaining Jounin's in half, their bodies being flown high in the air as showers of blood drenched him.

Obito screamed, Rin fainted and Kakashi was barely conscious and in horrible pain.

"It was just like this, that my people were _killed_ by Konoha shinobi...right in front of my eyes"

 **"Your village _made_ the monster standing in front of you"**

He smiled when a horrible killing intent was released by Kagami, the man's sharingan screaming in anger. The hatred in those eyes was unsettling, and yet that rage turned out to be the Commander's greatest mistake.

Kagami's mind was invaded the very next second.

Before anybody could react, the monster appeared right in front of Kagami. The mind trapped Uchiha could do nothing as Naruto plunged his hand clean through the older man's chest, and mercilessly ripped out the man's still beating heart.

He curiously observed the heart beat for a second before falling silent as Kagami's lifeless corpse hit the ground.

The Akatsuki leader turned around blocking the kunai aimed at him with his tendril. Catching the attacker's wrist, he snapped it instantly. The boy howled in pain and for the first time Naruto saw it was a chunin. Dark spiky hair, a fit body, and most of all the sharingan.

Tossing aside Kagami's useless heart, he punched his bloodstained hands clean on the boy's face sending him sailing back.

He was forced to dodge as another shinobi jumped out of the ground beneath him. The lightning dazzling from the silver haired boy's hand piercing clean through one of Naruto's dark tendrils.

His eyes widened when his enemy produced a sharp tanto from his other hand. Plunging the weapon with lightning, the Konoha chunin aimed it straight for Naruto's heart.

But before the incoming weapon could reach its target, Kakashi was forced to jump away as his enemy fired of his dark razor like shuriken from his wing.

He arrived right beside his surprised teammate...

"Kakashi..." said Obito in surprise,

"When the enemy is before us, we fight no matter if it costs us our arms, legs or even our life. That's what Minato-sensei taught us, right?" asked Kakashi encouragingly,

The air in the area dropped another degree and the boys saw their opponent glare at them even more maliciously.

 _"What did you say?"_ hissed Naruto,

He didn't receive an answer from his enemies, the Konoha duo only staring at him blankly.

"Keep calm and your emotions controlled in any situation. He uses our anger and despair to induce some kind of genjutsu, don't make the same mistake. Ah-"

Obito flinched on seeing Kakashi grab his injured arm tightly. Blood had stopped leaking but the muscle and skin had turned black.

"Yes, I'll have your back..." promised Obito,

"You better" grinned Kakashi, even as he fought back the immense pain in his injured arm.

Naruto curiously observed the boys in front of him. He idly cracked his first finger with the help of his thumb, it seemed they were sharp. Atleast the one named Kakashi was...

Although their discovery of his moves came at the cost of the lives of their Commander, Jounin's, Chunins and even Genins.

Looking around he found himself surrounded by bodies of dead shinobi and a river of blood. Yet he didn't feel satisfied, his revenge was not complete. He had heard his now dead opponents call him a monster, demon, and many more disgusting names as he ended their lives.

He idly stared at the endless sky above him wondering just how much blood would he have to shed to make up for the near annihilation of his clan?

Whether his actions were right or wrong, it didn't matter to him.

 _For this was the only way left..._

Kisame should have reached the Suna prisoners by now. Knowing Hidan and the cult members, they would be relishing in massacring whatever weaker ninja that came in their path. Whether Yahiko would be able to do his job or not was still not certain, but he hoped Kisame's guidance had nudged the Ame shinobi in the right direction.

Naruto couldn't help but realize that he had underestimated his own cunning and power. Or maybe he had overestimated the strength of Konoha fighters.

They fought well but their minor slips were enough for him to win.

Considering the mission parameters were now almost fulfilled, he should pull his forces back. Any reinforcements from Konoha would take time to arrive here, but it was better if the Akatsuki had disappeared by then.

 _"I'll have to end these two quickly..."_ thought Naruto disappointedly,

Curious, he tried to probe the minds of his foes but was surprised when he couldn't. Despite being young, these chunin duo were calm. Or atleast were desperately trying to be.

Well, if that was the case...

"Here he comes..." warned Obito, earning a nod from Kakashi as the squad leader raised his weapon.

Naruto charged towards the boys at great speed, however as he came extremely close he jumped high passing right over the boy's heads and headed straight towards their last unconscious female teammate.

 **"Doton Jishin (Earth Release: Earthquake Jutsu)"**

The moment he hit the ground it shook terribly courtesy of Kakashi slamming his hand on the ground. The Akatsuki leader was slightly taken aback by the blank gaze Kakashi showered at him. _This shinobi was dangerous..._

His suspicions were proven correct when wordlessly Kakashi twisted his hand on the ground, and Naruto felt himself instantly sinking. The ground beneath him turning into a deep mud pool, his attempts to get free failed as the chakra in his feet was sucked by the mud.

Obito instantly threw two smoke bombs which erupted around their opponent.

Naruto adjusted his mask, thankful to Kisame for providing him the equipment. While his vision was hazy in the smoke, he was not affected by the sleeping gas spreading around him. His mask filtering the harmful gas for fresh air.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Seconds later, he felt a presence several meters behind him. Without delay, he grabbed an exploding tag laced kunai from his pouch and flung it in the direction. A blast happened and he was satisfied when he heard a rough grunt.

His smile didn't last as he sensed the next attack.

Kakashi smiled when the series of exploding tags he had launched at his trapped opponent exploded. While he felt bad for using Obito as bait for distraction, his teammate did manage to get Rin out of the blast radius. He smelled the blood of his friends, but they were alive.

While their enemy...

 _"Surprise..."_

Without even thinking, Kakashi substituted himself with a nearby log but not fast enough as a sharp blade sliced clean through his back. His blood flew in the air as he back flipped and painfully landed on the ground.

And what he saw made him frown.

His opponent had rematerialized behind him in a vapor of dark smoke catching Kakashi completely off guard. Not a scratch was visible anywhere on his body proving Kakashi's attack had not met with success at all.

The smoke slowly disappeared and Kakashi saw Obito had managed to shield Rin, but in turn had gotten hit by shrapnel in his left leg. The Uchiha desperately tried to get back up, but was failing miserably.

The sounds of battle across the camp had nearly died down, which meant either their comrades had repelled the enemy or...

But as Kakashi stared at the dangerous boy in front of him, the smile on his face he knew most of his comrades were dead by now. The few which could still be fighting would be killed by this boy's allies.

They had been defeated.

 _No._

 **Decimated.**

Naruto couldn't help but be surprised by the defiance these boys showed. He was stronger than them, their death was imminent yet as he watched the one named Obito standing back on his feet, he couldn't help but admire their determination.

They were his enemies and he had to kill them. But unlike their superiors, these boys were different.

A new breed.

He could see it in their eyes, they knew they would likely die a brutal death. Yet they stood their ground...

"Is this the **Will of Fire?** " he asked curiously,

"You may have killed our comrades, destroyed our camp, but know this. _You will fall_ just like every other enemy of our village, I promise you that..." said Kakashi fiercely,

"Besides, we haven't lost yet..." taunted Obito cheekily,

Naruto closed his eyes. He heard the boys charging towards him again, with Obito almost limping towards him.

"Suit yourself..."

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw a clone of Naruto emerge right behind Obito. The Uchiha was too slow to react as the blade from the clone's hand rushed forward.

 _SLASH_

Obito roughly rolled across the ground as he was violently pushed back. He froze in horror when he saw Kakashi taking the tanto that was originally aimed for Obito himself straight through the chest. The weapon plunging clean through his friend's back...

Kakashi coughed blood but his right hand cackled with lightning and he punched it clean through the shocked clone's chest.

The clone exploded in a puff of smoke as Kakashi stumbled back. The tanto still lodged in his chest, he slightly turned his gaze towards Obito who was frozen in horror.

 _"Fight...Obi-"_

Kakashi fell.

Naruto watched the silver haired boy slump to the ground, slowly drowning in his own blood. He heard Obito cry in despair and charge towards his friend, all sense of self preservation gone.

He still found himself be amazed by the speed at which Kakashi had moved. There was no hidden intention in the boy's eyes except for the desire to save his friend. He never hesitated, pushing Obito away while taking the blade clean through his chest.

Even in the end, Kakashi viciously killed his clone. Remaining defiant until his last...

 _"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi..."_

The sight of Obito desperately crying out his friend's name was pitiful. The Uchiha was openly crying showing he had never seen death before, he was _**green**_. Probably just one of the hundreds Konoha had sent to their deaths.

His bloodlust faded, his anger vanished.

Wordlessly, he turned around and started walking away. _Living_ would be this boy's punishment, the memory of his best friend dying for him would torment Obito forever. Just as Naruto's clansmen death in these lands tormented him every day.

"Kakashi, don't die. Minato-sensei will be here, we'll get you to the medics..."

Naruto turned around at speed which nearly snapped his own neck. His red eye gleamed again, he might have missed it before but this time he had clearly heard _that_ man's name from the crying boy.

 _Did Obito just call his father **sensei?**_

His lost rage and bloodlust reignited to maddening levels. Consumed by his emotions, he directed the full might of his mental powers directly at Obito's shattered mind.

He brutally tore through the boy's mental barriers, ignoring Obito's painful scream.

But it was Naruto who suffered.

His world shattered to millions of pieces as he strode through memory after memory.

 _Obito Uchiha._

 _Son of Minato Namikaze and Mikoto Uchiha._

 _His younger half brother._

 _The bodies of the Konoha shinobi were rotted to dust as his dark chakra flared wildly. The memories of Minato looking after Obito, being there for his first day at the academy, training him to be a ninja, going out for meals, even celebrating his birthdays and offering gifts to his younger son._

 _But what broke him completely was another sight..._

 _He could never forget the face of his mother. The woman he had begged to see in his younger years, that **one** person who was supposed to love him but never did._

 _But she was there for Obito._

 _Kushina addicted Obito to Ramen, helped him to become a ninja, spent time with him, loved him, cried for him, and in the end requested him to come back alive as he went for war._

 _All the while her real son lived a life of loneliness._

 _His existence never even recognized._

 _He had barely seen a fraction of this boy's memories and already he couldn't take it anymore. He was trained to bear the worst kind of tortures, **but this pain...**_

Obito fell unconscious beside Kakashi, his mind not being able to hold on anymore as the connection was severed.

Naruto fell to his knees, his lips and hands trembling, his eyes wide. The dark chakra around him swirled wildly, his eyes becoming moist.

He had known he was _never_ loved by his parents, they _never_ wanted him and had discarded him like an unwanted tool the first chance they got.

 _ **But this...**_

He clutched his chest, the pain within threatened to swallow him whole. The wound he had suffered being more painful than any weapon in the world.

 _So he screamed._

His voice full of **Pain** and **Betrayal.**

A lone tear fell from his red eye, his shoulders slumped. Slowly his defeated gaze shifted towards the boy who had everything Naruto had ever wanted.

He refused to acknowledge this weak, pathetic chunin as his _brother._

 _ **HE WOULDN'T ACCEPT ANY OF IT!**_

 _"You made me suffer, Father, Mother. More than anyone else..."_ thought Naruto viciously,

He got back on his feet and walked towards the sleeping Uchiha. The air in the area had turned icy cold, the killing intent nearly unbearable as the vengeful Akatsuki leader walked towards his sibling.

He yanked out the tanto from Kakashi's chest and now knelt over Obito.

Placing the sharp weapon over Obito's heart, he stared hard at the boy's face. And he snarled when in Obito, he saw a flash of Minato and Kushina.

"I will never forget and I will never forgive..." pledged Naruto, his eyes burning with hatred and anger.

He raised the weapon high in the air, this boy was his parent's _joy_. Then _**killing**_ him would break them, make them suffer the same pain that they made Naruto suffer for years. And would continue to do so for the rest of his life...

"From here on out, you will only know... ** _Pain_** "

The tanto plunged downwards but halted in mid air, crimson blood flew in the air as sharp metal sliced through skin. Naruto's world exploded in blinding pain as a kunai was jabbed through his neck from behind.

A sharp kick to the head sent him crashing away on the ground. He writhed desperately on the ground, trying to halt the leaking blood from the gaping hole in his neck.

He choked blood from his mouth, his dark chakra vanishing, his red eye turning back to his natural cerulean blue orb.

He felt himself drowning within as the mask was flooded by the blood leaking from his mouth, so he yanked it away.

Even his healing powers couldn't deal with this much damage to a vital body part. Yet he refused to give up, there were so many things left to do, his revenge, his revolution, protecting Ame so that his friends could live.

 _He couldn't die here._

 **No! He wouldn't.**

The silent attacker gasped when the mortally wounded Uzumaki slowly got back on his feet. Blood still flowed freely from his neck as the kunai was still lodged within. Two sets of eyes widened as their owners took in each other's faces.

And even in his dying state, a single word escape from Naruto's lips...

 _"Father"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Read and Review, alright?**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	21. Worlds Apart

**Chapter 21**

 **Worlds Apart**

* * *

 _"Father"_

His voice was barely above a whisper as his eyes laid upon the man to whom he owed his existence to. The person whose blood flowed through his veins and the one who gave him a pain that nothing in the world could heal.

The despair in his heart threatened to swallow him whole now that he knew the bitter truth.

In the end, it was not he who was fucked up.

 _But the world itself._

And so, even with the three pronged kunai lodged in his throat, even with blood leaking from his neck and mouth, even though his face was covered by the liquid matching his bright red hair...

 **He laughed.**

Minato stood on the other side of the battlefield. His eyes fixed on his target, his usually calm blue orbs stared in surprise on seeing the young boy regain his footing. Even the most strong ninja couldn't survive a lethal wound to the neck, but this blood stained boy not only survived.

But was _laughing._

He glanced across his students. Rin seemed fine and was simply knocked out. Obito had minor wounds but nothing life threatening. But Kakashi...

Sadly, he knelt beside his most prized student checking his pulse. Silence was his answer...

Kakashi Hatake was dead.

Across the field, he could see the charred remains of a lot of Konoha Shinobi. He grimaced on seeing Kagami's badly burned corpse among them. If not for the seal he had marked on Obito that warned him of his younger son's impending death, he might just have lost his son alongwith Rin as well.

What answer would he have to give to Sakumo now that Kakashi was killed?

His only solace was the fact that Obito and Rin were still alive. He doubted he could have faced Kushina and Mikoto's wrath if Obito had died.

Granted, Mikoto was Obito's biological mother and had taken care of him. But Kushina had also been introduced to the boy by her best friend and over the years came to care for him, even love him as her own son.

He had never married Mikoto, nor could he ever marry Kushina after everything both of them gone through with the affair related to their only son, Naruto.

Minato shivered on even imagining the pain he could feel if Obito had died. He had already lost one son to this useless war, he couldn't afford to lose another.

He had failed to protect Kakashi, but he would do anything to save Obito and Rin. Even if it meant killing a deranged teenage boy...

The Konoha elite Jounin grasped his three pronged kunai again as the malicious dark chakra around the bloodied boy flared again. Kami, he was relentless and bloodthirsty.

"How devious..." said Minato sadly,

" ** _Hypocrite_**...Konoha...shinobi...I'll...butcher...every...last...one...of...you"

Minato closed his eyes. The words said by the young shinobi didn't bother him, to each his own beliefs and thoughts. But it wouldn't stop him from doing his duty as a teacher and father.

He flashed right behind the boy through the connection between the three pronged kunai in his hand, and its counterpart lodged in the boy's neck. His hand moved swiftly to bury his weapon deep into his enemy's brain.

Only to have the boy dissolve into thick dark smoke...

Minato hissed on being caught right in the middle of the foul chakra. It was freaking burning his skin, his vision completely blocked. But his hearing wasn't, and it alerted him to the next attack.

Following the sound he clashed his kunai against another kunai, his senses screamed as he performed a hasty shunshin barely avoiding the dark tendrils that missed his heart by mere inches.

He was astonished to see those tendrils had rematerialzed from the dark smoke, just as the dark smoke now turned back into the form of the boy again. The Konoha Jounin watched in surprise, the boy had yanked off the kunai previously lodged in his neck and had tried to attack Minato with his own weapon.

The wound on the boy's neck was life threatening, but Minato keenly watched the size of the hole had reduced considerably.

 _"His healing abilities are off the charts..."_ thought Minato sharply,

His enemy was still standing on death's door but the sheer fact that he was still standing and fighting was enough to keep Minato on his toes. This was definitely an **A** or worst case **S** class shinobi.

"So...you're...the... _ **Yellow...Flash**_...the... _irony_...still...amuses...me" said the boy hoarsely,

Minato didn't respond and simply fetched a handful of his special kunai from his pouch. He could see the gears turning in the boy's eyes, and even though he didn't say it Minato saw the boy had gained a brief idea about his technique now.

But he still had the advantage since his opponent was badly wounded. It was not a fair fight but they were ninjas.

To his credit, Minato remained calm despite losing his student and so many comrades. His focus fixed only on his opponent, even as he was unaware of the desperate attempts his enemy made to tear through his mind.

 _"He can resist my mind powers. Even after witnessing so much death and tragedy, he can still remain calm?"_ thought Naruto venomously,

Despite his brave and reckless fight, he could feel his life ebbing out of his body. His healing powers had reduced the bleeding. Not stopped it.

Even for this little fight, he might just have overused his healing cells thereby shortening his life.

He neither feared death or worse.

But he was not stupid unlike his bloodthirsty cult followers.

 _"This man is not someone to be trifled with. I can't afford to fight him any longer in this state..."_ thought Naruto bitterly,

He wanted to rip Minato apart limb from limb, kill the man's Uchiha son right before his eyes, reduce Rin to a mindless husk but the rationale side of his mind was begging his revenge hungry heart to reevaluate the situation.

If Minato was here, then it wouldn't be long for the rest of the elite Konoha Jounin force to return back. Fighting his father alone was a daunting task, and he doubted his rag tag army could face Konoha elites after fighting this camp's forces for long.

The bid was sealed when the mark on his arm flared again signalling the accomplishment of objectives. On the other flank, Kisame fired a green flare showing he had secured the prisoners and crushed anyone that got in his way.

He might not have gotten everything he came for, he may have lost a part of his heart and soul after learning the bitter truth, but the Akatsuki was victorious.

With this Konoha Garrison wiped out, and with the death of so many veteran ninjas including Kagami, the Hokage would be forced to reconsider his options. The invasion across Suna's lands would be halted for atleast a few weeks as Konoha forces tried to reorganize their soldiers and think of another strategy.

And now that he knew Kakashi was his father's student brought him a little satisfaction. His death would not hurt the man as much as Obito would have, but it would have to do for now.

"Why?"

He was brought out of his thoughts when the blonde in front of him asked him that in a pained voice as he looked at the death and destruction around them.

"Because...this...is... _my._..justice..." replied Naruto, his eyes burning with pure determination and ambition.

"Justice for what?" said Minato disappointedly, searching the boy's gaze for answers.

 _ **"Blood...must...have...Blood"**_

Those words hung in the air as a form of destiny that had been etched in this moment. Minato could not see the boy's face clearly due to all the blood on his skin, but he could read those eyes. And in them he saw a sea of pain, sorrow, loneliness.

But most of all he saw something in those eyes as they stared at him.

It was _betrayal._

He remained frozen in place even as the boy transformed back into dark smoke and in a few seconds disappeared from the destroyed camp.

Minato didn't know for how long he stood there, his eyes fixed on the spot where the boy had been standing.

His thoughts fixed on one thing...

 _Why were those eyes so familiar?_

* * *

He stumbled.

The soil of Fire Nation tainted by his blood as it continued to fall from his skin. Yet the pain paled in comparison to what he felt in his heart. He had always known he was not somebody most people would love or like to be close to, his powers were not normal, and he was usually indifferent to other people's feelings except for a selected few.

He had done things for his country that would make most civilians blanch, every day of his life he had stared into the darkness and kept on fighting.

When Uzu was lost, his revolution was all that kept him going.

Alongwith the fact that maybe destroying Konoha would hurt his parents. But he was wrong...

For their joy and pride was not Konoha, _but a boy._

He had prepared himself for years to be called a freak by them, even hated in the worst case scenario.

But to see them simply _forget_ about his existence, _replace_ him with another boy and live normally as if _nothing_ had ever happened. He could bitterly accept Minato doing these things considering he was Obito's father, but his mother too?

Strolling through that boy's memories, Naruto knew Obito was not Kushina's son but of a woman named Mikoto Uchiha.

And yet Kushina had given him everything that originally belonged to her real son.

One which she had discarded like a trash can the moment he was born.

His legs finally gave out as he fell to the ground, broken and torn apart. Mentally and physically...

As his blood pooled around him, staining the green grass, threatening to drown him he felt a lone tear fall from his eye.

Painfully he twisted himself around so that he could stare at the sky. His hand slowly rose up as if trying to grasp the world and tearing it apart with his bare fingers.

 ** _"Great...Kami...be...my...witness...without...fail...I'll...get...revenge...on...all...those...bastards...all...of...them...with...these...hands...no...matter...what...it...takes!"_** screamed Naruto,

His promise boomed through the lands promising death and destruction to its people. But even in the midst of determination and hatred, there was pain and sorrow.

Alone in this deserted forest, for the first time he allowed his tears to fall freely.

For the Nation he had lost, For the Clan he had lost, For the leader he had lost, For the Family he might have had in another life, for all the things he had done.

 _He cried alone._

* * *

The Akatsuki forces waited patiently at the rendezvous location, some 30 kilometers away from the now destroyed Garrison camp. The mission was a complete success with full destruction of all enemy forces, with only 15 Akatsuki men dying in battle.

Atleast 25 Suna Shinobi had been rescued, 5 had been in too bad shape to rescue and their own comrades put them out of their misery instead of leaving them to rot in Konoha's gruesome prisons enduring worst kinds of torture.

Yahiko stood amidst the victorious group nursing his bruised left arm. To his credit, he had managed to eliminate seven chunin, three genin, and with Hidan's help he even helped take out one Jounin.

All in all, he had killed so many people today. Yet he was not rejoicing unlike the barbarian cult members, he had seen them butcher Konoha ninjas left and right like cattle. Even if they got injured, including strikes to vital organs, they simply got back up and continued fighting.

It was as if they were immortal.

He still shivered on remembering Hidan's rampage and the faces of so many young Konoha genin who threw themselves at the Akatsuki only to receive brutal deaths in return.

He didn't like what he had seen today, definitely hated what he had done, now he was no different from any other ninja. But he had done it for Ame, and as long as his nation was safe he would continue to bear this sin.

There would be a time to pay for all these sins, but until then...

Kisame stood to the side indifferent to the commotion around him. A few of the Akatsuki were tending to the Suna shinobi who were not in a very good shape, most were wounded and some even sported signs of torture. So much for Konoha's _benevolence..._

Suddenly the cult members stopped rejoicing and instantly knelt on the ground.

Yahiko turned around and saw the reason for that.

He flinched on seeing Naruto return, his entire body covered in blood, even his face mask given by Kisame was smeared in the red liquid. The small part of his face that was visible was deathly pale, and his red eye had transformed back to its natural iris of blue.

There was a tightly wrapped cloth around his neck which was soaked in blood.

"My lord!" yelled Hidan in horror on seeing the condition of his leader.

"Stay calm. It's me who's injured, not you..." rebuked Naruto, his stern gaze remained relentless despite his condition.

Yahiko and Kisame quickly moved to his side, even as the Akatsuki leader saw the freed Suna shinobi staring at him in awe, fear and trepidation. None of them were in any shape to fight if he chose to kill them.

And considering his force had obliterated a powerful Konoha Garrison on its own, their fate was literally in his hands.

Still, they were all injured and were bleeding just like him. He smiled at the irony again as he placed his hand at his own neck wound, removing it he saw his hand stained with the same red liquid that was pouring from the Suna shinobi's wounds.

"Regardless of our allegiances or beliefs, we all bleed the same..." said Naruto amusedly,

He brushed off Yahiko and Kisame and directly walked towards the Suna shinobi. To be honest, he barely had any bitter feelings about the Sand Village and its ninjas. It might be due to the fact that Suna refrained from participating in Uzu's destruction, or didn't back stab the surviving Uzumaki like Konoha. They were just a nation with whom the Uzumaki clan had minimal contact.

But it would change now...

Kisame smiled as he saw Naruto take the first steps of their revolution.

 _"So it begins..."_ thought Kisame in satisfaction,

Naruto reached the injured shinobi and came face to face with a remarkable woman. He had never seen her before in his life, but just one look in her proud and determined brown eyes made him stop. She was a fairly tall kunoichi and had green hair that she had tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. She was wearing a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. An obi was around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extended up to her shoulders, and bandages were wrapped around her tights and ankles.

He easily spotted the nasty bruises on her skin and her crooked nose, tell tales signs of someone that had been tortured recently. If those physical signs were not enough to show it, the small haunted look in her eyes confirmed what she had been through.

Yet there was a fire in her eyes, a protective desire as she stood between him and her injured comrades.

 _"A fine shinobi. Maybe Suna has a chance after all if they have ninjas like her..."_ thought Naruto admirably,

She extended her hand towards him which he respectfully shook with his own.

"I am Pakura of Suna. I don't know you or your fighters, but you saved my men. For that I thank you..." said Pakura honestly, but a skeptical look arrived in her eyes a moment later.

"What are you going to do with us now? And who sent you to save us?"

Naruto looked her right in the eye.

"We are shinobi that do not belong to any village but bear a grudge towards Konoha. Nobody sent us to save you, we attacked Konoha forces and since you were there, we decided to save you..." answered Naruto frankly,

"That's understandable. But still I doubt you did that just out of the _goodness_ of your heart..." said Pakura skeptically, earning a nod from him.

"You're right, we have some other goals in mind as well. As it is, war wages across the entire shinobi world. It's not just Suna, but many other smaller villages who are suffering the tyranny of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo and Iwa. Those four villages have ample resources and yet they attack others selfishly. But the _**Akatsuki** _ will stop them..." declared Naruto decisively,

"Are you proposing an alliance?" asked Pakura curiously,

" _Maybe_. I have a few contacts in different villages, individually none of us can beat Konoha. Even your village will eventually lose in this war of attrition, and you know I am right..." said Naruto bluntly,

Pakura flinched but one look at her abused and injured comrades combined with the countless defeats her village had suffered these past few weeks was a proof that the claim made by this boy was true.

He was so young, yet the power she felt from him was alarming.

"The _Yellow Flash_ will destroy us all..." said Pakura dejectedly,

She narrowed her eyes when the boy smirked. Her eyes widened and a shocked gasp escaped from her lips when he produced one of those _abominable_ three pronged kunai from his pouch. The weapon that was all hundreds of her fellow Suna shinobi saw before their doom.

"You came across **the** _Yellow Flash_ and **survived?** " asked Pakura in disbelief, as he grimaced.

"We fought to a stalemate, he was fast but I managed. And don't worry, I have disabled the seal on this kunai so he won't teleport in front of you anytime soon..." pacified Naruto,

He curiously saw the Suna shinobi seeing him in an entirely different light. And was that admiration he saw in their eyes?

Even Pakura seemed astonished by his small feat...

"You..." said Pakura in shock,

She saw him grimace a little as more blood leaked from his neck. Wordlessly, she raised her hand towards the wound. He stopped her, but one look from her stern gaze made him back down.

For his compliance, he was rewarded as she channeled medical chakra. The bright green energy slowly stopped the bleeding and after a few long minutes the wound was sealed temporarily.

"I have done what I can. You still need to visit a hospital, but you won't die anytime soon..." said Pakura kindly,

"Thank you, Pakura..." replied Naruto awkwardly,

Pakura frowned inwardly. Did he actually expected that she would allow him to die when he saved her and her comrades? The simple fact that he survived the _Yellow Flash_ itself marked him an important ninja in her eyes, one which her village needed in this desperate hour.

She didn't have much of an opinion about this alliance he was proposing, that was for the Kazekage to decide.

"Here, take this scroll to your Kazekage. It has details of my proposal..." said Naruto seriously, as he handed her a small scroll.

Pakura eyed it cautiously making him chuckle faintly.

"You can check it from every angle, it's safe. I assure you..." reassured Naruto,

"I'll do that. Now, I must leave with my men..."

He nodded.

Pakura turned and faced her injured soldiers, despite their rescue and the news of someone surviving the _Yellow Flash_ she saw despair and defeat in their eyes. They had lost the will to fight completely.

And rightly so...

A month ago, she was tasked with destroying this same Konoha Garrison Camp in order to halt the invasion in Suna. Nearly 200 Suna ninjas were under her command for this mission. But unfortunately, the _Yellow Flash_ was stationed at this camp at the time of the attack.

She closed her eyes on remembering the slaughter that blonde monster had inflicted on her forces. That bastard had single handedly killed more than 70% of her force. Only 40 shinobi were left by the time he was done, most of whom were badly injured battling the remaining Konoha Garrison ninjas that had pounced on them as well.

Instead of letting her remaining shinobi die, Pakura had surrendered. They were in no condition to fight after all.

She had heard reports that 10 more of her people had either succumbed to their wounds or died during interrogation by the enemy.

The remaining 30 were scheduled to be transferred to Konoha Central Prison, but they were saved by the Akatsuki.

Yet not everyone had managed to be saved.

5 of her ninjas were badly wounded and it was simply not possible to evacuate them. With heavy hearts, the remaining 25 were forced to end the misery of their comrades.

The 25 beaten men and women that now stood in front of her had lost friends, relatives, siblings, some even children to this war.

And it had broken them.

However, they looked up when they saw the fire and passion in her eyes.

"Our force was defeated, but we are _still_ in the fight. We lost comrades, yet they live on in _each_ of you. I promise to get _all_ you brave ninjas back home alive so that we can all fight another day. Guarding our pride and discipline, shall we not follow the road home in good order?"

Nobody scolded the Suna Shinobi as they gave tearful nods to their leader, some even openly wept.

Even the cult members remained silent much to Yahiko's surprise.

Naruto remained stoic knowing that he was the one who started this war. The suffering of these people happened due to his actions and their pain would bear on him forever. History always demanded blood, pain and suffering before change. The Ninja World was going through that phase and he steeled himself because he knew there was more to come.

Both for him and the world.

If not anything else, this mission had confirmed that for him. _Yet he would not give up..._

Pakura and the devastated Suna Shinobi were surprised when Naruto saluted them. The Akatsuki members didn't know what to do, so everyone except for Kisame followed their leader's actions. Even Yahiko gave a tearful salute to the ninjas in front of him.

"May we meet again, Pakura of Sand..." wished Naruto respectfully,

She smiled and returned his salute. The gesture repeated by the remaining Suna shinobi as they got back their on feet.

Yahiko was caught in this moment, he had been wondering what was the point of the blood he had shed. But now watching these two sides arrive at a mutual respect for each other, the prospect of a future alliance in this war...

He glanced at Kisame who was grinning. Is this the **_Revolution_** the Kiri ninja was hinting at?

The Ame ninja saw Naruto and Pakura whisper something between each other before the Suna kunoichi smiled. With one last salute, the Suna survivors walked away as Naruto turned to face his own comrades.

To their surprise, he was smiling.

"Let's go home, everyone..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **This story has crossed 100,000 views. So thank you everyone...**

 **To make it clear, Minato is unmarried. Nor do I have plans to give him a Harem, he simply has two sons from two different woman. That's pretty normal even in our real world.**

 **Read and Review, okay?**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**

 **PS: No cliffhangers this time!**


	22. Ripples and Colours

**Chapter 22**

 **Ripples and Colors**

* * *

Minato found the silence in the grand chambers a little unnerving.

The Hokage, most of the clan heads and some other higher ranking ninjas alongwith the Anbu Commander were present in the room. And they all were staring at him as if he had brought the apocalypse on them.

Granted the massacre of an entire Garrison was a big event, the loss of Kagami Uchiha being a big blow to the Uchiha clan. It certainly had impact on their war effort against Suna, but it was no complete defeat.

Yet the shock in these people's faces made him frown...

"You're saying there is a shinobi out there that can not only _survive_ against you but also was the one who _decimated_ our veteran Jounin, including Kagami-sama?" asked Hiashi in disbelief, the Hyuga seemed shocked for a change.

"Impossible!" rebuffed Tsume Inuzuka impulsively,

"As hard as it is to accept it is true. I have checked Minato-san's memory and can confirm that everything he says is true. Our entire Garrison was wiped out by a strike force led by a young boy maybe not older than 15, and the reason he crushed our veteran fighters was due to his mastery over **_dark chakra_**..." explained Inoichi Yamanaka,

The temperature in the chambers dropped several degrees as the Konoha leadership digested the revelation.

"We managed to recover some video footage of the attack from our hidden cameras. Although enemies could not be identified since they were all wearing masks, the few who were killed had their bodies destroyed by some kind of seal on their arm making it impossible for us to salvage any kind of information..." explained Inoichi and made a signal to his aide in the corner.

A small white screen was lowered in the center of the room. A footage started to be played for everyone to see...

All of them watched in silent shock, as first the Central Command and Communication Center became victim of a suicide attack by Konoha shinobi themselves. Followed by Kagami rounding up a chunin team and leading them towards the front entrance where most of the Jounin and veteran chunin, even a few genin were.

The next few minutes were nothing short of a horror movie as that _monster_ ripped Konoha elite forces to shreds. The redhead boy with that ghoulish mask was merciless and relentless. He simply didn't kill his enemy, but tore them brutally to shreds. Burned them alive, sliced them to tiny pieces of fleshes...

Other camera footage's showed swarms of enemy forces advancing on the camp from all sides, cutting off communication which prevented the Konoha forces from sending distress signal. Hiruzen leaned forward when he saw one enemy fighter get stabbed in the heart with a sword, instead of falling dead the zealous man laughed and yanked the weapon out of his chest. He then continued butchering Konoha forces...

On the other flank, a master swordsman was making quick work of any Konoha shinobi that got in his way, while his comrades liberated the Suna Prisoners.

Within minutes, the battle was over.

The footage shifted back where Minato had arrived and injured the dangerous redhead boy with a lethal wound on the neck. But the boy didn't die or run away, instead he roared murderously and _fought the Yellow Flash._

The resultant clash aptly captured the attention of all the people watching the video. Because for the first time, there was someone able to _fight_ against the Yellow Flash for more than five seconds. Both fighters were slugging at each other, if Minato had speed then the boy had cunning. His power was unorthodox and foul, even now sitting in this chamber the Konoha leadership felt the malicious, hate and anger in this boy.

All of it came to an end when the boy's comrades finished the remaining Konoha forces, destroyed the camp and took off with the Suna Prisoners. The boy retreated soon after...

"I think we just witnessed the birth of a famous Commander..." said Shikaku Nara, surprising many people.

"You're right, Shikaku. He's an excellent Commander, he understood our camp first, figured out a way to disrupt our defenses from the inside, strategically surrounded our men and cut off all their attempts to call for help, he himself fights like an Anbu, and most of all he has the sense to retreat when his objectives were finished. Despite being able to fight against Minato, he didn't take chances and sensibly retreated..." explained Hiruzen in a composed manner,

"Hiruzen, this is not the time to praise the enemy..." urged Koharu,

The Hokage wanted to refute her but the fearful looks in the eyes of his people showed him it was not needed right now. He silently made a prayer for Kagami and all the shinobi who died.

"Why the hell didn't you pursue them, Minato?" yelled Danzo, slamming his hand on the table.

Hiruzen smiled when despite the scathing accusation Minato didn't lose his cool and calmly looked at a fuming Danzo.

"There was no point. I was already exhausted from completing my original mission, this fight took a great toll on my reserves. If I had pursued the enemy it is possible I might have taken out a few but the rest might have captured or killed me. I don't believe letting either of those scenarios happen could have benefitted Konoha. But the truth is, I had to stay behind and tend to those who had survived. I also had to send a message to all of you, and yes I also stayed behind to protect Rin and Obito. If that makes me a traitor, then I am ready to face charges..."

Jiraiya smirked on seeing the fear in these people's eyes as they imagined Minato not being there to save their asses. It was a known fact that his student had been _monumental_ in the series of victory Konoha had managed against Suna, and the lesser casualties on their side was a proof of his talents.

Even a war monger like Danzo knew that and was the reason the old man sighed. He backed down and nodded.

"Kagami was an old friend of mine. I want justice for him and all our shinobi..." said Danzo, and for the first time many people saw the sadness in the eyes of Hiruzen, Danzo, Homura and Koharu.

All of them had been students of Tobirama Senju, fought on various fronts and conflicts together as part of the same unit, helped Konoha become the superpower it was today. They were the backbone of the Leaf Village, and now they lost one of their closest and oldest friends to this war.

One didn't have to be an expert to see the impact Kagami's death would have on his friends and the Uchiha Clan.

"In light of recent developments I hereby bestow upon Kagami the ** _Gallantry Award_**. He and his subordinates shall be given a full military burial sponsored by the village. To the fulfilled life of an old and loyal shinobi and his happiness in the other world..." said Hiruzen proudly, but couldn't stop tears to fall from his eyes as memories of his childhood friend came rushing back in his tired heart.

The usually combative Danzo who opposed the Hokage on each turn became the one who rose first in his support. The old veteran gave a respectful salute just like Hiruzen, and were soon joined by Homura, Koharu and the other people in the chamber.

Minato while offering his respects also felt the unity in his people ignite further. It was true, the death of one man was enough to change the world. Kagami's death might turn out to be the factor that could help Konoha win this war.

And Hiruzen's next words strongly backed Minato's thoughts...

"I want a _swift_ end to this war. No longer can I afford more of our precious ninjas to perish like this. Danzo!"

The Root Commander swiftly got up from his chair and stood straight. He was impressed by the resolve he saw Hiruzen's eyes, for the first time in years he saw a desire to win in his old friend's eyes.

"I am appointing you _**Supreme Commander**_ of our Army. You know more about war than most others in this room, I want you to use your talents and experience to end this war swiftly and protect our shinobi. Will you do that?" asked Hiruzen seriously,

To everyone's surprise Danzo gave a respectful bow.

" _I will_ , Hokage. We might not agree on everything but both of us want to protect Konoha. I will do all I can to complete your goal so that we don't lose any more invaluable shinobi like Kagami. I request you to allow my Root Forces to lead our ground forces..." said Danzo seriously, earning a nod from his old friend.

"Very well..."

"Shikaku, you shall assist Danzo on the war front. Inoichi, reinforce our defensive protocols and communications systems. Wolf, I want every scrap of intel the Anbu can gather on this boy and his group. I will **_execute_** him and make him apologize to Kagami in the afterlife..."

Minato and every other person in the room were amazed by their leader's resolve. Hiruzen who usually desired peace and avoided conflict was now wishing to win this war. That itself was a big change and it would have a direct impact on Konoha's future war strategy.

The enemy had made things _personal_ by killing the Hokage's closest and oldest friend.

Whatever the case, the frightened Konoha leadership was more than glad to have their valiant Hokage back. Even Danzo gave a respectful nod on seeing Hiruzen's resolve.

* * *

Minato walked through the streets of his beloved village, lost deep within his own thoughts.

 _I think we just witnessed the birth of a Famous Commander._

Shikaku Nara's words still rang in his heart. They wouldn't have been frightening for Minato if not for the truth of the ninja world. While their world was full of powerful shinobi there were few who could _command_ those ninja armies to victory with minimal losses.

Konoha had been fortunate in that aspect. Their First Hokage, Hashirama was himself an army and subdued anybody that dared attack their village. He even captured the Biju's and established the balance of power across the Great Five.

Then came the Nidame Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Being hailed as the _Greatest Strategist_ of their village, the white haired man kept rival nations in check through politics and economic policies. But when push came to shove, Tobirama led Konoha to Victory in the Second Great Ninja War at the cost of his own life.

But even after his death, Tobirama had left behind his prized students to guide Konoha. Starting with the mighty and kind Hiruzen Sarutobi, cunning and ambitious Danzo, politically shrewd Homura and Koharu, and valiant Kagami Uchiha.

These leaders were the wall that were keeping Konoha ahead in this war. It was not to say the other villages didn't have their own heroes and geniuses, but the honest truth was Konoha had _more_ of them.

But there even few famous Commanders who actually lead their troops from the front.

 _"That boy..."_ thought Minato worriedly, as his thoughts again drifted towards the redhead warrior.

Not only was he powerful and brave, but he was cunning and rational to an extent. To be able to best a war veteran like Kagami Uchiha in tactics and battle was no small feat. Certainly not for someone so young...

He had even heard those undying shinobi that had attacked Konoha forces calling that boy the _**"Dark Lord"**_. So fanatic and unwavering was their faith in his power, that despite facing powerful opponents they simply crushed them with blind loyalty that they had for their leader. Such faith could only be gained either through fear or admiration. Minato had a feeling it was a mixture of both in that redhead boy's case...

Still those blue eyes had burned with such intense hatred and betrayal. It was as if Konoha and Minato even more had harmed the boy severely...

"It is the people closest to us that hurt us the most..." said a voice from the dark alley,

Minato paused. Wordlessly, he went towards the darkness and saw a familiar pair of yellow eyes staring at him amusedly.

"Orochimaru-san..." greeted Minato respectfully,

"I am glad that you managed to get atleast two of your students back alive. Kakashi's loss was... _regrettable_ " said Orochimaru politely,

Minato held back his grimace. Behind those cryptic words, the older man had mocked him for failing to protect Kakashi and the others. It was a known fact that this man didn't like Minato, for reasons known only to him. But Minato had a feeling that it might have to do with the fact that the Third Hokage had recently taken more interest in him than Orochimaru who was previously rumored to be in line of becoming the next Hokage. Or atleast was one of the prime candidates...

However, Minato's recent battlefield actions had sky rocketed his fame and reputation not only among the people but also among his fellow shinobi and Konoha leaders. Including the Hokage.

It was no surprise that Orochimaru felt threatened by the young upstart...

Yet they were shinobi fighting for the same village and as long as that remained the case, and Orochimaru made no move to harm him or the people close to him; Minato had decided to remain neutral towards this man. It was not wise making an open enemy of someone like Orochimaru.

"I'll just have to do better next time..." said Minato honestly, earning a smile from the pale man.

"You do that. However the purpose of this conversation is something else I'm afraid..." suggested Orochimaru,

"I'm listening..."

"You see, unlike our other comrades I feel capturing this boy alive can be more useful for our village than simply killing him. His powers are unique, his mind formidable, I'd like to study that and develop new ways to make our forces more stronger in this war..." said Orochimaru frankly,

"You want to turn him into a _lab rat?_ " asked Minato distastefully, getting a sharp look from his senior.

"Don't be a **_hypocrite_** like most of our people, Minato. There is _always_ a price to pay if you want to stay in power, Konoha has always paid that price through people like me. It is my work that allows our troops to fight harder and better than our enemies, do you care how I made the immune system and chakra reserves of our shinobi more effective? No, it is because you _don't_ want to. People are always satisfied in living in their dreamworld and letting others do their dirty work..." said Orochimaru scathingly,

" _We do not dissect children_ , Orochimaru-san..." replied Minato seriously, his sharp blue eyes clashing with the dangerous yellow ones of Orochimaru.

" _Ignorant Fools_ like you **_disgust_** me. If only you knew just what Konoha has done to keep hold over its dominance over these years then I doubt you'd be able to stand there and preach to me about _morals_. Regardless of your hypocrisy, I have a task for you. Consider it a favor for me..." explained Orochimaru calmly, getting back to the point though Minato detected how the older man resented making this request.

"What is it?" asked Minato with a sigh,

"Get me that boy. Unlike you I have to stay behind the front lines and bolster our armed forces and technology, and there are only a handful ninjas in our village who have a chance of defeating that boy. Trust me, he is more dangerous than you or the others think..." warned Orochimaru,

Minato felt a cold feeling clenching around his heart. He already had his fears about that boy, but when someone like Orochimaru himself warned you about something then only a fool would disregard that advice. Despite their clashing ideals and different paths, Minato respected Orochimaru as a shinobi. The man was repulsive, but useful to Konoha.

"You speak as if you _know_ this boy..." said Minato suspiciously,

Orochimaru became silent, and Minato saw the man was going through a series of thoughts at lightning speed. Finally, after a full minute the scientist came to a conclusion.

"The past defines the present. Understand history if you want to protect the future..."

That was all Orochimaru said before he turned around and disappeared in the dark alley. The man had stated what favor he needed, whether Minato fulfilled it or not was up to him.

But those cryptic words Orochimaru had left behind were the first clue Minato had in understanding the mystery in front of him. It was a puzzle, and on solving it he might get an answer. It was not much but it was a start.

And whether he liked that answer or not, he had to get to the bottom and discern the identity of this mysterious boy and his group.

Fortunately, he had a few weeks before Konoha finished reorganizing its forces and strategy under the leadership of Danzo and Shikaku Nara. Until then, all major offensives were halted and he was given this time to mourn the loss of his student.

But the best way to bring justice to Kakashi was by capturing this redhead boy. In that aspect Minato agreed with Orochimaru, the Hokage may want the boy's head but Minato didn't agree with that order. However, that was a problem needed to be solved at a later date.

For right now, he had a son to visit...

As he resumed his walk back towards the Konoha hospital, his thoughts drifted towards another person that he cared for but had failed completely. Unlike Kushina who still had hope for Naruto's survival, Minato knew the harsh reality. His elder son was a fine shinobi but he was just one warrior.

Even so, he had waited for weeks for any news of his survival. And even made personal investigations to locate him, sent private detectives to find any clues sparing no expense, but they all came back empty handed. It was as if Naruto had simply vanished from the earth itself alongwith the rest of the Uzumaki.

His fists clenched as he imagined his life if Obito had died as well. If not for Kakashi's sacrifice, he would have lost his last son as well.

Not a single day went by when he didn't hate himself for his helplessness when Naruto was taken from him and Kushina and handed over to Uzu. He had been powerless back then as a lowly chunin just as Kushina.

It was this tragedy and injustice that drove him forward. For years, he relentlessly bettered himself and rose through the ranks getting the attention of the Hokage and the other leaders. He had dreamed that if he became Hokage he could have found a way to get his elder son back, even if it meant threatening Uzu with war if they refused.

The Third Great Ninja War as tragic it was had given him that chance, but his son had died before his father could get him back to his true family. Minato had even planned to take full blame for this tragedy, tell Naruto it was his fault and not to blame Kushina. Atleast that way, Kushina and Naruto could have found happiness in each other after years of separation. Even if it meant his son would hate him for the rest of his life...

* * *

Yahiko ran through the familiar lands of Ame with a faint smile on his lips. Even the cold rain falling from the skies didn't bother his high spirits. Because for the first time in his life he had been able to _act_ as a shinobi and most of all be a part of something that could possibly _change_ their world.

His eyes glanced at the person that had made it all happen.

He had to admit, there was more to Naruto then what Yahiko himself and others had initially thought. Instead of being the brute as Konan had imagined, he was a far crafty ninja. But what really inspired Yahiko was this feeling of _invincibility_ when he was near this boy.

With him, Yahiko even felt conquering the entire world was not impossible.

"What are you smiling at, _idiot?_ " asked Naruto irritatedly, even as he continued running ahead of Yahiko.

"Nothing particular..."

Naruto slightly tilted his head to stare at the younger boy and shook his head when in Yahiko's eyes he saw something he had never expected to see before.

"It felt good saving those people, Naruto..." said Yahiko after a moment,

"Control your feelings, Yahiko. Today's friends can be tomorrow's enemy, never expose your back even to a friend no matter what..." warned Naruto,

"You're really a bummer..." said Yahiko disappointedly, as he caught up with his new friend.

He saw a haunted look visible in Naruto's eyes which quite surprised him.

"It is the people closest to us that hurt us the most..." said Naruto sadly,

"But we still fight for them..." replied Yahiko humbly

Naruto chose not to comment on that philosophy. To each his own life and death...

"What will our next step be?" asked Yahiko seriously, trying to divert the topic.

"That depends on Suna. If they agree to negotiate then I have some plans in store. If they refuse, then I'll simply allow Konoha to destroy them completely. Albeit damaging Konoha forces badly in the war..." said Naruto cunningly,

"Isn't that a little extreme?" asked Yahiko hesitantly,

"There is no need for more fools in this world. _Something that is supposed to die and doesn't will eventually rot away, be that man or nation_. If Suna dreams of defeating Konoha in this war alone on their own they should just stay in bed and continue dreaming..."

"You're really a hardass, aren't you?" asked Yahiko in a resigned voice,

"I prefer reality. Regardless, don't let this small victory go over your head. Konoha is like powerful bull, Iwa is the same. We have punched them both brutally which has stunned them for a few moments. But make no mistake both these Great Villages **_will_ ** retaliate with power never seen before. That is the only way they have to regain their lost pride and keep their ninjas motivated, maybe even show their power..." explained Naruto frankly,

"You mean Iwa will attack Ame even _more_ badly?" asked Yahiko worriedly,

" _Of course_. Iwa's pride will never allow itself to be even punched by a small nation like Ame. It won't be long before they attack again, this time with _**thrice**_ the numbers and ferocity..."

Both of them climbed a small hilltop and when they reached the peak a mesmerizing sight awaited them. In front of them lay a vast sea at the far end of which they could see the capital city of Ame.

Yahiko felt a shiver pass through his body as pride and fear burned in his eyes at the sight of his home. Pride for what he was fighting for, and fear for what awaited his weak nation in the near future.

He glanced at his friend to see the same calm, collected look on his face. His piercing blue eyes took in the sight before him without a brief flicker of emotion, the danger that awaited them all didn't seem to affect his confident and defiant body language the least.

"It's going to get worse, isn't it?" asked Yahiko honestly, earning a nod in return.

"I've shed plenty of blood before now, I'll definitely shed a lot more in the future. In the end, all that matters is what all that blood _changed_ for the world..." answered Naruto calmly,

"Aren't you afraid of anything? How can you continue fighting knowing..." hesitated Yahiko,

"That I might probably lose?" asked Naruto with a smile,

"Yes"

The smiling Uzumaki glanced at the dark sky above him and in the clouds he saw the ashes of his destroyed nation, the corpses of his slayed clan, the mockery that was his family.

He then glanced back at Yahiko who was startled by the look in Naruto's eyes...

"Already, I have _nothing_ left to lose. But even so, **I will fight**..."

That heart breaking confession and the determination in this boy's eyes ignited something deep within Yahiko's heart. His fist clenched shut as he glanced at his home, if Naruto who had lost everything was this determined then he too would fight till his last breath for all that was dear to him so that he wouldn't lose that.

Naruto contentedly smiled on seeing Yahiko's silent resolve before his gaze shifted to the sky.

 _"I will keep my promise to you, Katsuro-sama. And gain something that will quench this thirst in my heart..."_

 _"Is that my dream? Or a Strong Enemy?"_

His father's face appeared in the clouds glancing down at him.

 _"Minato Namikaze, will you fill that role?"_


	23. The Past

**Chapter 23**

 **The Past**

* * *

 _He burned holes into the blank wall in front of him._

 _He hated hospitals._

 _He hated the doom they evoked in him._

 _And he hated people staring at him the way the current group in the godforsaken room were doing._

Akeno was _**livid**_. He could practically feel her murderous glare from the side as she finished nursing his neck and all the parts that had got torn during his fight with his deadly father. He should be dead given that he faced the _Yellow Flash_ if only the world knew who he was then they would know he was hard to kill even for that man.

He had an ambition worth living for. A dream he couldn't afford to fail by dying...

A future he would sacrifice everything for. _Including himself._

It was this self destructive persona that made him invincible and a force to be reckoned with. He never had anything to lose to begin with and it was why he was chosen to be Uzu's sword. Even after the village's untimely demise their weapon was still doing its job like it was trained to.

Unfortunately his friends didn't understand that. And neither did the people of Ame maybe except for Yahiko who was currently also getting death glares from Konan.

 _"Where the hell did you two disappear to?"_ seethed Akeno, barely restraining her urge to strangle her friend. If she didn't have feelings for him, she would have killed him herself for nearly dying. The wounds he had received were grave and were evidence of a serious fight.

"Personal Stuff"

Akeno gaped. She literally stared at him in shock as Nagato nursed his forehead with a sigh. These two were like ice and fire...

Yahiko must be giving a similar answer as Konan rounded up on him as well with a pointed look in her eyes.

 _"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?"_ she practically hissed,

Too bad she was trying to interrogate a trained assassin who had barriers and baggage taller than the famous mountain of Konoha. Naruto stared back at all of them without a flinch.

"You could have died, Naruto..." said Akeno worriedly,

"I didn't..." he refuted calmly, too calmly for his friends and comrades to understand.

"You have no self preservation skills..." taunted Konan, as he rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm an Assassin, deal with it..."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as all eyes turned to Yahiko for an answer to the mystery as to where the two of them had disappeared off to and why Naruto came back with quite a few serious wounds. To everyone's surprise, the usually co-operative Yahiko shrugged in denial.

"If he doesn't want to talk about it, neither would I..." said Yahiko honestly, which earned him murderous glares from the others and an appreciative nod from Naruto which itself said a lot as to how far both the boys had come in their newly established friendship.

But it also meant the ball was back in Naruto's court and he had three angry teenagers glaring at him. Even Nagato seemed miffed for a change which usually didn't happen.

"It's better if you guys don't know much less get involved..." he muttered tiredly,

"And _he_ gets to be?" asked Akeno, the hurt clearly visible in her eyes. It actually made his cold heart feel a little guilty but he reminded himself that Akeno was building a decent life for herself in Ame. The same went for Nagato, if things progressed the way they were then the Akatsuki was going to be in the center of a brutal world war and he didn't want his friends to be a part of that shit storm.

This was his fight. _His..._

He saw potential in Yahiko and the boy wanted to change the world. The moment Naruto saw Yahiko getting compromised he would kill him or wipe out his memories about the Akatsuki and him. It was harsh but it was the way he had worked for years, it was the way he had been trained to live and breathe every day of his life.

"I don't want to fight, Akeno..." he said calmly,

"You're continuing the plan, aren't you?"

Naruto froze.

He cursed Nagato for his far-sight. His friend knew him very well to discover the hidden truth. _Damn him._

Akeno stared at Nagato and then at Naruto with clear shock and betrayal burning in her eyes. Konan didn't understand what was going on and glared at Yahiko, who was her friend and continued to hide things from her.

"Why?" asked Akeno in disbelief,

"You know why..." spat Naruto, making Akeno growl.

"We have to put the past behind us, Naruto. We have a home now, _a real home_. We can build a future..." she urged passionately,

"And forget everything that has happened? Maybe you can and it is good for you. But I can't, **_I won't_**..." he gritted his teeth in frustration and clenched his fists tightly.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" hissed Konan,

"Apparently someone has a vendetta and he is not going to stop..." gestured Nagato, making Konan glance back again at Naruto with a pointed look that said _Talk._

He didn't.

She glared.

He glared back.

She scowled.

He scowled back.

"You're a shitty friend..." she insulted, he didn't even flinch. He knew that.

"Tell me something I don't know already..."

He jumped from his bed and before anybody could protest he turned into dark smoke and disappeared out of the window. Yahiko also made a quick retreat as both Uzumaki now glared at Konan.

"You made it worse..." they grumbled,

"It's the truth..." she said, but was surprised when they both shook their heads.

"He's a good friend and you can trust him to have your back no matter what happens..." said Yahiko with conviction,

"He came for me when I was captured despite the odds. He risked everything including his life to keep all of us safe and let us reach Ame. He's a difficult person to deal with because of his past..." explained Akeno patiently,

"I get the feeling he didn't have a good life...'' muttered Konan, earning wary looks from the Uzumaki duo.

"There are concrete reasons as to why we care about him even if he is an asshole most of the time. If he tells you his story someday, you'll understand him too..."

Konan blinked on Nagato's words. It only increased the mysterious story of one Naruto Uzumaki and it only urged her to find out his truth even more.

If only he allowed people to get close to him to begin with.

* * *

He silently walked through the streets of Ame. He was annoyed.

He didn't care if he was completely drenched from head to toe or the fact that he might get sick, or that his skin was getting colder every second. But the brutal truth was that his head was a mess. The mission against Konoha had changed a lot of things for him and he needed to get a grip on himself if he ever was to accomplish his objectives.

He had to think, because he was good at that.

He had to stop being Naruto and think like the Assassin he was trained to be. He had to behave like the candidate of the infamous _Hunter Program_.

His fight against Minato had showed a clear gap in their power levels. Sure he had survived but it was not enough because for as long as the _Yellow Flash_ and other powerful leaders of Konoha were living his dream of destroying that village would never succeed. The only way he could accomplish that by becoming more stronger, more better, more faster and more sharper than his enemies.

And the only way to gain that was through one way...

 _Training._

He took a deep breath as he knocked at the door of the small cottage in front of him. He didn't know why he was here and going to ask someone like her for help. But he also couldn't ignore the need for him to improve...

Galatea opened the door after a few moments and saw a drench Naruto Uzumaki standing at her doorstep. There was a fire in his eyes alongwith determination which made her smile.

 _"Train me"_

She arched a perfect eyebrow on his demand/request. Granted, teaching him to control his powers was a part of the offer made to him if he offered his services to Ame. But Galatea hadn't thought of him ever asking from it by himself and she was never one to dole out anything without a purpose. Much less training...

"What changed?" she asked pointedly, staring him dead in the eye.

Naruto was impressed. He didn't feel an iota of fear in her body even as he gave her a menacing glare, the woman was beautiful yet he knew she could kill him if she wanted too. And right now her dangerous eyes were looking for an honest answer. Anything else and she would kick him away.

"I met my match..." he confessed,

 _"The Yellow Flash is a worthy foe..."_

If he was shocked by her admission he didn't show it behind his stony expression. The only way she could have known that truth was if she had followed him and watched it all happen with her own eyes. What terrified him was the fact that he never felt her presence.

She must have seen the storm that was raging inside of him as she gave him a mysterious look.

"Your glory walks hand in hand with your doom..." she said earnestly, and saw him steel his gaze.

"I want to be the best. Can you make me?" he asked stonily,

"I can. But the question is whether you'll survive my training? It will not be the same as the _Hunter Program..._ "

He froze.

There was no way in hell she could know about that part of his life. That program was what made him to be the person he was today. It was a dark secret which the peaceful Uzu leaders kept hidden from their own clan and the rest of the world. And yet this woman knew about it or was atleast pretending to.

"Ame is not a powerful nation. The only way we survive is by being a step ahead of our competitors. _Information_ is the true power in the ninja world. We know who you are and who you were supposed to be for Uzu, **_Hunter._**.." informed Galatea honestly,

"You're treading on dangerous ground, woman..." he warned, she didn't even flinch.

"Ame neither accepts or supports the actions of the Akatsuki. But we are not your enemy as long as you don't let us become one..."

It was another important lesson he had learned today. There was more to Ame and its leadership than he had initially thought. They were good if they had managed to gather this much information and even spy on him without him even knowing about it.

The message was clear.

 _You're an Asset. A useful one that has great value but one that can be burned off at any moment._

"I'm a dangerous person..." he warned again,

"You are. But then again you are a young child, whether you chose to accept that or not is upto you. You're not the first person that has suffered or been wronged in this world, but we can see that you're one of the few who has the power and ambition to change the way this world works. But you're not strong enough _yet_..." explained Galatea frankly,

"I know..." he admitted bitterly,

Galatea stared at him for several long moments, searching his eyes for answers to whatever questions she had in her heart. Naruto had faced several formidable ninjas in his life and only a handful had the power to keep him on edge. This woman was one of those...

Because he couldn't feel a single emotion from her.

People no matter how complex always felt emotions. Either openly or deep within, but this woman was like the void. The deeper he searched for any feeling the emptier it got.

"Then get some rest for now. **_Domino Squad_** will get a new mission soon and this one has nothing to do with Ame's safety..." said Galatea mysteriously,

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like it?" he asked sarcastically,

"Goodbye, Naruto..."

He blinked when she slammed the door right in his face. If there was ever a sign for ending a conversation this one sure topped them all. And here he thought he was the _best asshole..._

Now not only had he met someone who bested him in power and skill, but also someone that was more colder and harsher than him. It made him wonder...

"What the hell am I getting myself involved in?"

* * *

(Next Day)

Konan arrived at one of the few precious training fields Ame had developed over the years. The fact that a special barrier was spread across the area keeping the rain at bay went to show the importance of these grounds.

There were lush green trees spread across quite a few acres and artificial light illuminated many parts of the field. How the hell did their scientists managed to develop this place still remained a mystery for her.

It was barely 5 in the morning and she always came here to train herself before any other ninja arrived to do theirs.

But today someone had beat her to it.

She saw the tell tale signs of destruction across the entire battlefield with scores of kunai and shuriken embedded into carefully placed target dummies. There were scorch marks across large patches of the ground, deep craters the size of a small elephant and raging fires in several corners.

It was a either a disaster or someone was _really_ pissed.

She tensed when she felt a pair of eyes on herself. She whipped out her hidden kunai and let it sail behind her back where it clashed with its counterpart with a resounding clang. The atmosphere went ice cold with the air itself turning frosty, she steeled herself as wasps of dark energy swirled all around her like a raging tornado.

Flashes of their last battle raged across her mind. She knew one little slip and this ninja could end her, but the same went for him.

But to her disappointment her opponent didn't want a fight right now as he materialized out of the dark smoke. Konan hid back her grimace, it always gave her the creeps when he did that. It made him appear _inhuman_ not that he would ever care what she thought.

They stared at each other and she noticed he was not wearing anything on his chest exposing his well toned muscles for her to see. To her credit, Konan didn't let the heat burning inside of her show on her cheeks and instead glanced at him with a calm expression.

"You seem busy..." she said carefully, as he narrowed his gaze at her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now..." he dismissed casually, and simply turned around to walk away when he felt a sharp piece of paper graze his cheek.

He looked back at her from the corner of his eye even as blood dripped down his torn cheek. The only reason she managed to do that was because he had _allowed_ it. And the both knew it...

"You're in luck. Because I share that feeling..." said Konan icily, nobody dismissed her like that.

Something within her voice made him smirk. The girl had guts and was not someone who liked being pushed around which he did to almost everyone in his life. Most of the time...

"Wanna dance?" he challenged, she smirked back.

"I'll kick your ass. But where's the fun in that?" she challenged confidently,

"Name your prize then..."

Something dangerous flashed in her eyes when he said it like that. She saw the sheer uncaring look in his eyes as he stared at her, as if she was not someone he considered as his equal. It infuriated her...

The fact that he was an asshole and didn't pretend to shy away from it always got on her nerves.

But after Nagato and Akeno's pointer yesterday about there being more to him than being a rude person she was interested in knowing him a little. And if she had to beat him to a bloody pulp for that, then so be it.

"I beat you. And you answer a few questions of mine..." said Konan directly,

"Likewise'' he agreed, Konan nodded in return.

She was right in his personal space in a flash and sent a rough kick straight for his torso. He was prepared for that and simply grabbed her leg and realized his mistake.

The leg he had grabbed instantly turned into sharp paper shuriken that pierced his hand cleanly sending blood sailing everywhere. He flinched but held back his hiss and allowed his chakra to run wild blasting the dangerous girl away from him.

Konan despite drawing first blood kept her emotions in check knowing that he could use them against her.

And she was not going to lose this match.

She jumped when dark lightning strikes erupted from his hands and raced towards her. Konan had to use all her speed and reflexes not to be burnt to a crisp, he used her retreat as a chance to close in while continuing his attacks.

A vicious punch connected with her chin as he closed in and evaded her move to block him. She was sent high in the air and he flashed right beside her ready with a sidelong kick that was already on the way.

Konan turned into a paper storm and tried to surround him but he had anticipated such a move and also turned into dark smoke.

Mass of paper and smoke swirled around each other heatedly.

They both saw their upper halves swirling in the masses and couldn't help but grin. That was until he saw a series of exploding tags mixed in the storm of paper swirls.

He growled but his voice was drowned among the series of explosions that happened around him. Instead of a few selected explosions, Konan continued burning more of her explosive tags being fully aware of how dangerous he was. She would not relent until he admitted defeat or was thrashed.

She gritted her teeth when she saw her explosions being absorbed by a growing tornado of darkness. Frankly, it was intimidating.

She immediately sensed danger and retreated away just in time as a wave of dark chakra viciously lashed out at her former spot.

Konan quickly transformed back into her body and saw him doing the same as he landed on the ground. There was not even a scratch on his entire body, the explosions had failed to harm him.

She saw him taking out his hidden kunai and returned the gesture. They both smirked challengingly, a clash of weapons it was then.

The first pair of kunai clashed against each other followed by another and another.

Konan herself on the losing side of the battle when her kunai attacks were being countered by even more faster responses from him. She gritted her teeth fighting back the pain as she felt quite a few pair of them graze her skin. But none of those attacks were lethal unlike her explosions before...

She angrily glared at him for treating her like a child when she was a trained ninja. He got the hint and rolled his eyes, but she went even more alert when a dangerous glint came alive in his eyes.

He made a hand seal and the next pair of kunai thrown by him multiplied into nearly _hundred_ more. They all raced right towards her...

He worked fast.

Konan turned herself into paper and swirled above the wall of kunai that harmlessly passed below her. However, that left her open for his next attack.

She felt lightning connecting with her arm but unlike the normal attacks of this element, the lightning was dark. The patch of her skin was instantly burned to a dark crisp and she was sent sailing away. It was a grazing blow again but it hurt like a bitch.

As she crashed and rolled on the ground, Konan saw him dashing towards her. He had stopped playing around, too bad she had too.

Naruto blinked in surprise when he felt his chakra being suppressed.

His eyes zoomed in on the only person in the area. He couldn't believe the sight of Konan kneeling on one foot with her hands clasped tightly. There was a clear sign of constraint and pressure visible in her eyes as she made her move against him.

He felt her chakra invading his body trying to take over his absolute control. **_It infuriated him._**

Konan had barely started to gain ground when she felt him go _mad_. Galatea had been teaching her this move for a few weeks in hopes of either keeping him in check during missions or eliminating him if he turned his sword against Amegakure.

Either way in case Galatea was absent or dead, it was Konan who would be entrusted with stopping the man currently charging towards her.

It was dangerous connecting her chakra with his own, it was like clashing two opposing elements but she did it anyway. However, the technique also exposed her to him completely.

She blinked when she felt flashes appear before her eyes.

 _Of a young boy shivering in ice cold mountains alone._

 _Of a young boy being beaten to a bloody pulp by instructors decades older than him._

 _Of a young boy screaming for his parents, family and friends as he was interrogated brutally again and again by his own clansmen._

 _Of a young boy trying to eat his food alone with his tiny hands twisted at an odd angle._

And the next moment the flashes stopped and she saw a murderous Naruto Uzumaki inches away from her face. She felt the sharp kunai aimed at her chest begging to be plunged within. Their eyes connected and she knew that she had seen something she wasn't supposed to.

She saw something deeply private.

And saw all the willpower he was currently using not to take her life right here. Their little match had gone beyond a line and she knew it...

"Don't ever do that again..." he hissed, and she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry..."

She could feel the murderous aura radiating off him and decided not to ask anything about the flashes she saw. Or risk having her life ended here itself.

Yet, regardless of whether she wanted to or not she now knew something about him. Specifically, his painful past.

She felt him taking deep calming breaths and remained motionless in order to make herself appear as non threatening as possible. Konan couldn't help but feel guilty for seeing something that was personal to him, she knew if the situations were reversed she would have felt equally or even more pissed if the same happened with her. She might not have stopped hurting him.

Damn Galatea for never telling her about this side effect of trying to reign in his powers.

He could sometimes be the silent sea and in others be the violent ocean. She had started to see as to how unpredictable he was.

Konan relaxed when he removed the kunai pinned towards her chest. They both were breathing heavily and she got a close up vision of his rising and fall toned chest. And this time her cheeks tinted a little...

He saw the impact of their close proximity was having on her and slowly retreated away. Her blush faded but her erratic breathing and hawk like gaze that was staring at him told him a completely different story...

"This never happened. _Is that clear?_ " asked Naruto seriously, and Konan saw her chance.

"I won't say anything if you can just answer a few of my questions..." requested Konan,

The redhead boy gave her a calculating look and weighed the pros as well as the cons of allowing her that kind of opportunity. Still, she was not supposed to see the memories of the _Hunter Program._

Akeno and Nagato had an idea as to what he had went through in his training, and Konan had just seen the tip of the iceberg. Yet even so those memories were a part of Uzu's dark history which he would never reveal to anyone. Not his friends, his clan members or to anyone else.

It would change their opinion of their perfect former village.

"Okay. But nothing too personal..." he relented, she faintly smiled but bit her lip.

"Could you put some clothes on?" asked Konan hesitantly, trying hard not to stare at his chest and his ragged face.

She saw him raise a perfect eyebrow as a tiny arrogant smirk played at his lips.

"No"

She glared.

He simply threatened to leave which made her huff but getting answers to her questions was more important so she decided to ignore his attractive physique for now.

No wonder Akeno was attracted to him...

"Ask your questions..." he pointed, earning a nod from her.

"Are you ever going to harm my village?" she asked earnestly, and stared him dead in the eye.

"No. But if your village ever betrays my people or turns against me then I will be left with no choice but to destroy you..." he confessed.

Konan nodded. It was a fair answer and she was relieved to hear that from him personally. Granted, she knew he would never harm Ame as long as a single Uzumaki was a part of it but Konan had a feeling he was a person who kept their promises.

She saw him patiently waiting for her next question.

"Where did you and Yahiko disappear to?" she asked seriously, and saw him frown.

"I will not answer that question for your own good, Konan. And I'd like you to respect my wish..." he suggested, making her sigh but to his surprise she nodded in acceptance.

"What are your plans for today?"

Naruto blinked. He was not expecting that, yet it made him think as to his plans for today. He might visit his friends but knew they would again bug him as to his whereabouts for the past few days, he was not in the mood for sex so the brothel was out of the list, he had no missions or team meetings to attend, and Galatea was yet to give him the details of his training. So...

While he was busy thinking his silence made Konan edgy so she decided to be bold for a change.

"I'd like you to spend a day with me..." said Konan frankly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Why? I am _not_ the most pleasant person to spend time with. I'm an asshole, remember?" he asked sarcastically, but she met his gaze evenly.

"My request still stands..."

He stared at her. His eyes took in her entire form from head to toe. She was beautiful for sure, not his usual type but interesting indeed. She was not a pushover and didn't nag him constantly unlike Akeno, and he could chose to not answer her questions without feeling guilty unlike with his friends.

She was also a capable ninja and he could respect that. Except for his trainers, no one else had been able to suppress his raging dark powers in battle even a little. She was the first, granted he didn't want her to see his hidden memories but she had earned his respect with her confidence and bold attitude.

Still he couldn't help but mess with her...

"Are you asking me out on a _date_ , Konan?" he asked slyly, the smirk was still plastered over his face.

To his surprise she raised a perfect eyebrow of her own and crossed her arms against her chest.

 _"No"_

He smirked a little more on her answer.

"Alright meet me at the clock tower in two hours. And you'll be paying for the day's expenses..." he said flatly,

''A little _stingy_ , are we?" she taunted playfully, he shrugged.

"I love my money, women. Besides it's you asking me out on a date..." he retorted,

He suddenly froze when she invaded his personal space and was merely inches away from his lips. He could practically feel her breath and it increased his heartbeat...

"It's _not_ a date..." she repeated again, although this time her voice had adopted a mysterious tone.

"Why is that?'' he asked curiously,

He tensed and stopped breathing when she leaned closer and was now beside his ear and whispered...

"Because a real date would have blown your world..."

He remained stock still as she whispered those words in his ear almost seductively and disappeared from the area leaving a faint blush on his cheeks.

He tried to calm his erratic heartbeat but it simply refused to heed his request, so he sighed and massaged his forehead as he whispered...

 _"Crazy woman"_

Yet even so he couldn't help but be intrigued as to what Konan had in store for him?

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Sorry for the delay in update, been working my ass of for 17 hours a day and finishing another story of mine at the same time. I'll update this story whenever I can squeeze some time...**

 **Wohoo finally crossed 100,000 words for this story.**

 **Thanks for reading and your support. And don't forget to Review.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**

 **Next Chapter: A Date?**


	24. The Hidden

**Chapter 24**

 **The Hidden**

* * *

Naruto had a deep frown on his face as he marched back towards his temporary quarters allotted to him by Hanzo himself. His mind was currently pre-occupied with a series of conflicting thoughts that had rather escaped his usually sharp memory. Although the sheer ordeal of making sure his clan survived in this world might have distracted him from the important issue.

 _How was Uzu's location discovered?_

And why had the prosperous yet small nation turned into a common target for _three great villages?_

Now that he thought about it, Uzu had good warriors but not enough to topple the current power balance of the ninja world. They had destructive techniques and ability to produce shinobi capable of holding tailed beasts, but their clan had always employed heavy restrictions on both those aspects. Even the weapons Uzu produced were lethal but limited in quantity.

Uzu had only been a distant ally of Konoha and shared its support in exchange for providing techniques, Jinchuuriki and sharing a familiar bond with the once dominant Senju family. After all, both the Senju and Uzumaki were distant cousins which had brought their two villages close from the beginning.

The Uzumaki clan while being peaceful were not naive to the way the world worked. They had created their village in a remote location and set up traps and hidden barriers that had prevented enemies or even friends from ever discovering their true location. Only those invited by the Uzumaki had ever stepped foot in their village. Atleast that was what Naruto was taught...

And yet in the end Uzu's location was discovered, the enemy forces reached their doorsteps rapidly without severe losses taking the clan by complete surprise. There was no time to react, no opportunity to defend, only slaughter.

It all pointed to a possibility that made Naruto's heart go cold.

He knocked on the apartment door in front of him and was not disappointed when Nagato opened it. His friend had decided to take residence in the same building, whether that was to keep an eye on Naruto or just be close to him only Nagato could tell. Still, he approved having his best friend near him.

Although he was surprised when he also found Akeno sitting at Nagato's couch drinking in her morning tea. The silver haired teenage girl was equally surprised by his sudden arrival but instantly ignored him and went back to her tea.

Unfazed he took a seat on the comfortable chair in front of her. Both the boys exchanged a nod as Nagato went in to fetch coffee for his annoying best friend.

Even though nobody said anything, Naruto didn't miss the air of disappointment or the miffed feelings of his two friends after their little spat in the hospital with him not involving them with the Akatsuki and doing everything alone in secret. Worst of all he had involved Yahiko but _not_ the two of them.

He had crossed a line and it had hurt them.

When five minutes passed, he couldn't hold any longer. He sighed and decided to let something out, it was hard to hold out against the only people who cared about him. For someone who never had a family, having friends like them meant the world to him and he valued them greatly even if he didn't say that outloud and acted like an asshole most of the time. Frankly, he would have already gone batshit crazy, homicidal or insane after the things he had seen in his fucked up life if not for these two.

"I have a younger half brother whom I almost killed..."

Nobody said he was going to be _gentle_ with his little revelation.

"In return I got stabbed in the neck by my own _lovely_ father..." he said sarcastically with a laugh,

There were the tell tale sound of cups shattering in the kitchen and from Akeno's side as well. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed when Akeno's anger vanished in a flash and she was in front of him giving him a bone crushing hug. Nagato had came back from the kitchen and while his eyes lacked any pity which Naruto was thankful for, Naruto didn't miss the small sadness in Nagato's eyes after hearing that revelation.

Akeno was a whole different story.

While her male teammates and friends were reserved and aloof, she was a bundle of emotions and carried them on her sleeve. It was who she was and allowed her to be a capable medical ninja not to mention a skilled assassin as well.

Yet Naruto couldn't deny having her warm body pressed against his felt good, so did her hands roaming across his red hair or the fact that she was whispering soothing words in her ears. If it was anyone else he would have pushed them away, but she was the only one who had the privilege of even attempting to comfort him like that.

And deep down Naruto felt guilty because he knew he didn't _deserve_ this.

For he was an Assassin, a Terrorist, a cold blooded killer. No matter his just reasons he knew he had done some pretty messed up things in his life and would continue to do so. He was a loyal asset of Uzu whose only purpose now was to make sure the people who destroyed his nation paid for it in blood.

But he would be damned if he dragged these two down with him. They deserved better for even caring for a completely fucked up person like him in the first place. He may never say this outloud and act like an asshole most of the time, but he cared about these two more than anything else.

They were his home and he wanted to share the good side of his life with them. And if that meant making some concessions and compromises then he would do it, _stubbornly_ but he would do it because he knew Nagato and Akeno were _worth_ it.

Akeno finally stopped hugging him after a few long minutes, enough for Nagato to take a seat on the couch.

"I'm okay, Akeno..." murmured Naruto, as she gave him a clear disbelieving look.

"Don't lie to yourself, Naruto..." she admonished, making him flinch barely.

Nagato only gave him a steady look. It made Naruto sigh tiredly...

"It doesn't matter what I think or how I feel..." dismissed Naruto, receiving a light slap from Akeno on the cheek.

"It matters to us, _asshole_..." scolded Nagato,

"That's right!" agreed Akeno, as the redhead in front of them glared at them. To their credit they glared right back at him to the point when Naruto conceded muttering _"Stubborn Bastards"_ which made them smile. Nobody said it was easy being friends with Naruto Uzumaki, but it was worth it because at the end of the day when shit hit the fan and you had no one else you can trust him to have your back and not leave you alone.

On seeing that he was not going to win this battle, Naruto told them everything. Starting with why he took Yahiko with him, what the Akatsuki did to Konoha forces, rescuing the Suna prisoners, meeting his half brother, the memories he had seen of his mother caring for Obito, and the fight he had with his father who also happened to be the **_Yellow Flash._**

To say Nagato and Akeno were stunned would be an understatement.

"You _should_ have taken us with you..." said Akeno bitterly, but he shook his head.

"It wouldn't have changed everything. Just because I am telling you all this doesn't mean I want you two in the Akatsuki. You both are working hard to build a life here and are required to watch out for our younger clan children. I cannot drag you two down with me..." confessed Naruto,

"Why are you still hell bent on revenge, Naruto? Killing Konoha shinobi will not change anything, **Uzu is still dead.**.." said Nagato frankly, and didn't flinch when the anger flared in Naruto's eyes.

"I will _never_ forgive them for butchering our people and stabbing our village in the back when we needed them most!" shouted Naruto angrily,

 _"And killing them will change everything?"_ yelled Nagato, why couldn't his friend understand his quest for revenge would ultimately either kill him or if he survived he would never be the same. He would stop being a human which was worse than death.

 **''ENOUGH!"**

Akeno's stern voice stopped both boys from continuing their shouting match. She glared both of them down and dared them to speak. Not one of them spoke...

"You're not going to stop are you, Naruto?" asked Akeno knowingly,

 _"No"_

Nagato punched the wall behind him venting out all his anger on hearing that. Akeno sadly sighed...

They saw their stubborn best friend started walking away from them but stopped at the door. He watched them both from the corner of his eye...

"I care about you two but this is the path I have chosen..."

* * *

(One Hour Later)

It took some time but after spending years of your life by someone's side you can predict a few of their behavioral patterns. And the kunoichi currently ascending up the clock tower was a well trained Assassin. However, she made her footsteps be heard purposefully or risk having the other Assassin attack her in defense.

To her relief, he was still there by the time she reached the top.

What was it with men and brooding?

Sometimes she never understood how men could be so _caring_ at one moment and _absolute assholes_ at other. It was a mystery to be solved for another time. Yet if there was one thing she knew was the fact that most men always tried to keep their troubled emotions hidden. Whether that be sadness, depression or pain. Human society had since the dawn of time heavily implanted the ritual of men being tough and not sharing their feelings. It was much worse in the case of male assassins...

Yet she had seen the lingering darkness and pain in him ever since he returned back to Ame. It surrounded him, followed him, haunted him every moment.

 _Loyalty._

If there was one thing that she loved about him was the fact that he was _**fanatically**_ loyal to things he truly cared about. Whether that be his now destroyed village or his only two friends. He would go to hell and back to keep them safe.

She could never forget the moment when he had offered to die for Uzu by their Uzukage's side during their village's final moments. When others were fleeing he was prepared to die for a nation he had devoted his soul to. It spoke of conviction only the truest ninjas could possess.

Nor could she forget the fact that he came for her and the other Uzumaki children. He infiltrated deep behind enemy lines, broke into a secret base, murdered everyone that got in his way, made the scientists about to experiment on his clansmen die brutally, and rescued her from a life of horror.

She could never forgot that.

"Why do you bother with me so much?" he asked quietly, his voice lacking any hostility. Just mild annoyance.

Akeno smiled.

 _"Because you are worth it"_

She felt him tense on hearing those words. He was his own worse critic and the fact that he genuinely believed he was worth nothing truly saddened her. She reached out and gently entwined her right hand with his left one.

He didn't resist.

And it spoke of how far their friendship had came.

They stayed silent for several long minutes as Akeno thought about how comfortable both of them were in this moment. She remembered pushing him to return her feelings in the past and how defensive it had made him. But time had given her perspective that Naruto carried too much baggage from his past that he had to deal with first before he could ever truly live in the future.

She had to give him time. But most of all she didn't want to lose him just because she pushed him for something he was not ready for. After his latest betrayal by his blood family, he needed friends. Now more than ever...

People who wouldn't betray or abandon him.

"It hurt, you know..."

Akeno was quite startled by the confession she just heard. She kept her gaze forward because she doubted she would be able to stop her tears from emerging if she looked at him right now.

His voice was so soft and fragile.

"When I watched Obito's memories, watched my parents care for him I knew why they left me. And it all makes _sense_ now..." he said with a sad smile,

Akeno had quickly turned to face him now after hearing that. He saw the sea of concern in those eyes and something loosened in his chest as he unconsciously squeezed her hand. _Hard._

She didn't even flinch on his borderline crushing grip and continued staring him right in the eye.

"I am a **_freak_** , I always was from the beginning. I can never be the ideal son they wanted like Obito and that's why..." he left it unsaid and looked away from her.

He hated sounding so weak and vulnerable but she was the only he could share his hurt and pain in this manner. He just wanted it off his chest, wanted to lock it away in darkness so that he could again focus on things that truly mattered.

He didn't know why he even believed Akeno might have an answer for his pain. It was not something that could be forgotten or erased, no words even from her would make it go away. Yet even so he had confessed to her...

He slowly felt a very soft pair of lips land upon his own. He felt the emotions raging in her and without knowing he allowed his powers to connect letting a torrent of memories flash in his mind. Memories that Akeno was showing him through the kiss.

 _Of the day he met her and Nagato in the academy, of them bunking the first class that was history just because Naruto thought it was boring, of them bickering as to what to eat and where to spend their first day away from the academy, of Nagato fretting over the fact that his parents would kill him for bunking his first day._

Akeno felt the corner of his lips twitch as his previously tense muscles relaxed. She controlled her surprise when he wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her closer. She in turn didn't let the memories stop...

 _Of the three of them training and improving themselves, of them graduating at the top of the class, of the team photo they had taken with Naruto brooding, Nagato with a sheepish smile and Akeno smiling widely as she had both the boys wrapped around her arms._

 _The first mission they had and how much trouble they landed themselves in while defending a wealthy merchant from dozens of thugs and bandits, their advanced training for becoming Assassins where Naruto helped her and Nagato extensively due to his prior training experience in the Hunter Program._

 _The first drink the three of them had shared after their successful first mission, the sight of Nagato passing out after his first heavy shot, of Naruto carrying his drunk male friend and an equally drunk Akeno back to their homes._

Akeno had never intended to make the kiss but it was the only way she knew how to show him that he was wrong. That he always had his two best friends, would always have them by his side. That they would always have his back no matter what happened.

She felt something wet land on her cheeks and she didn't know whose tears it were. Because the next second she felt his resistance falter allowing her to deepen the kiss which was previously just smacking her lips against his. She was baffled, her emotions overwhelmed even further as a different set of memories flashed in her mind.

 _A memory where the three of them were full fledged adults and powerful ninjas. Yet even in that smiling perfect picture, she imagined herself hanging on Naruto's back with one hand wrapped around Nagato's neck and keeping the shy Uzumaki closer to his still brooding male best friend. However in that picture, despite the brooding look the corner of Naruto's lips displayed a feint smile._

She opened her eyes as he leaned out of the kiss only to see the darkness and pain in those deep blue eyes disappear and be replaced by his usual annoyed gaze. However, the grateful smile on his lips betrayed him.

"Better?" she asked, completely skipping over the fact that he had allowed her to kiss him.

He hesitantly nodded. She shook her head in amusement, same old Naruto. Always clumsy in dealing with emotions but she was used to it by now.

"Then buy us breakfast, _dumbass_..." she demanded, as he arched a curious eyebrow.

"Us?"

"Nagato's waiting downstairs and he's hungry..."

Naruto felt the pain in his chest completely vanish. Akeno had helped greatly, she always had a way to console anyone. It was a skill he admired her for. But it was the fact that the ever silent and shy Nagato who he had just shouted at was still waiting for him...

 _It was too much. He really didn't deserve this, not after everything he had done._

But yet his heart wanted it.

And damn if he didn't want to be selfish.

He smiled.

"Okay. There is this place that serves some good food..." he suggested,

The predatory smile on Akeno's face made him wonder how much money was going to be left in his pocket.

* * *

(An Hour Later)

Naruto watched Akeno and Nagato finish their breakfast. The past hour had been oddly relaxing for the three friends after their heated quarrel before. Neither spoke of it and the hatched was buried before it even grew.

Although the other two had not missed the permanent scowl fixed on Naruto's face. The fact that he had barely touched his food showed his mind was somewhere else, not uncommon but certainly not a regular occurrence either.

"What's on your mind?" asked Nagato simply, even Akeno was interested.

For once Naruto decided to be upfront and lay it out for his friends to hear. They were as much Uzumaki as he was and had every right to be a part of this. The Akatsuki was an entire different matter, this was not.

"Why do you think Uzu was destroyed? More importantly, how was our village's location discovered?"

Naruto saw the instant shift in his friends. Nagato's gaze hardened as he remembered the night where his village was burned, while his thirst for justice was only against the ones who attacked and not against an entire nation the anger still burned in his young heart.

Akeno was a story of sadness as she remembered all the cries of the dead and the dying clan members. How helpless she had felt when the Uzukage ordered her team and the others to flee.

The past few months while being hunted and surviving against all betrayals and captures, this question had evaded them. But not to Naruto and it was time he presented it to them.

"Only our people knew about the location of Uzu. Even those few outsiders that visited our village had their memory wiped of that event when they were asked to leave..." added Nagato,

"Then who?" asked Akeno worriedly, and saw a doubtful look in Naruto's eyes.

Nagato was glad that he had placed silencing seals around their table corners because he had a feeling his friend was about to reveal something unpleasant and dangerous.

"What do you guys know about the _Hunter Program?_ " he questioned,

"Only the fact that _Hunters_ were supposed to be our first Anbu Blackops forces. The only reason we even know this is because we were selected to be a part of it just before Uzu was destroyed. But you went into that program training since childhood and were our senior when we were chosen..." stated Nagato,

Naruto nodded. That much was true, Akeno and Nagato had also started receiving the same training as him when they proved their worth on the battlefield. The only reason he was chosen to be trained in that program at a young age was because of his dark chakra.

But alas, their training was not fully completed when Uzu was destroyed but even that half training had turned his friends into decent assassins.

"Uzu had survived in the ninja world for decades not because we had a strong army or weapons but because of _information_. While we were Konoha's distant ally and never supported any side fully. We did trade with other villages even the ones that destroyed us. Money, resources, secrets, weapons, jutsu, technology. Our nation was a master in trading in all those things and kept itself prosperous. But how do you think we managed to be the best at that and beat every other village?" asked Naruto slyly,

It took only three seconds for both his friends to deduce the answer to his question.

 _"Spying"_

He nodded.

"During my training in the _Hunter_ Program a few times I heard whispers about some operations that got our village great information. I never knew the contents of those missions and was smart enough not to ask my trainers about any of those. But I kept my ears open and over the years I continued hearing whispers of the **S Program**..." explained Naruto briefly,

 _"S Program?"_ asked Akeno in confusion,

"Before starting the _Hunter_ Program, in a time when Uzu was just established alongside almost every other village our leaders saw the power information had in our world. But in a world full of ninjas and warriors the art of spying becomes even more difficult. Every ninja village is always on the lookout for foreign spies so our village adopted a different pattern. Instead of the usual spying ways, Uzu trained groups of very talented children over the years to be the perfect spies. The only difference was the fact that these spies were indeed Uzumaki born but were trained on the soil they were supposed to spy on..."

"What are you saying?" asked Nagato worriedly,

"These children were born Uzumaki but grew up in nations they were chosen to spy on. They were accustomed to the target nation's culture, its people, its ways and over the years they joined several key positions in that nation's government, military and industry. Nobody suspected them because they were in that nation their entire lives but in truth they were working for Uzu as _our spies._.." said Naruto honestly,

"You mean our leaders brainwashed our most talented children, made them stay away from their families, grow up in a foreign nation and spy for us?" asked Akeno in horror, she was more disturbed by the fact that neither of her male friends seemed too appalled by this truth.

Even Nagato was silent as he took the truth in.

"It was the only way our village could have survived through two great ninja wars without significant losses, Akeno..." said Nagato regretfully,

"It's not right!" protested Akeno fiercely,

"This world is fucked up, Akeno..." whispered Naruto,

That promptly shut her up. She was still glaring heatedly at the table and reigning in her anger at their now dead leaders who had the audacity to order something so _inhuman._

"How long?" asked Akeno very silently, which made both boys very wary.

"This program was in effect ever since Uzu's foundations..." confessed Naruto,

"You're telling me that there could be entire families of our clan living across the entire world in different nations without even knowing they are Uzumaki?" asked Nagato hopefully, but it soon died when he saw the blank look in his friend's eyes.

"Those spies never had children of their own. They couldn't..."

"They were prohibited?" asked Akeno bitterly,

"They were all _sterilized_ , weren't they?" asked Nagato knowingly,

"Yes. To prevent our bloodline from spreading in different nations..."

Akeno's hands clenched bitterly and she would have been ready for a litany of curses at their leaders but stopped when she connected the dots and the meaning behind this entire discussion.

"You think an _S Operative_ betrayed our nation?" she asked hesitantly,

"They were never told the location of Uzu for safety of the village. But our intelligence officers were in regular contact with them over the years for various operations, all of this could be mere speculation. This could just be some wild rumors I heard as a child, maybe there are no _S Operatives_ in every nation working for Uzu. But if it is true, then I can see how Uzu was discovered. There must have been a slip, either one of the _S_ was captured or they turned against us. The rest is history..." explained Naruto doubtfully,

"Makes you wonder that we barely knew the entire truth of our village..." muttered Nagato,

"It still doesn't explain why we were attacked by three great villages together?" asked Akeno

In their entire lives neither Akeno or Nagato had ever seen the sheer amount of guilt and shame in Naruto's eyes as they were seeing right now. The fact that his shoulders slumped and he lowered his gaze was alarming...

 _ **"Because of me"**_


	25. I Know You

**Chapter 25**

 **I Know You**

* * *

 _"Because of me"_

Those three words hung in the air for several long moments. For Naruto it was the closest thing akin to a confession and he was watching the expression of both his friends quite attentively. They had known about his guilt for not being able to save Uzu but had always assumed it was just because of his feelings as a loyal ninja.

Apparently, it was more than that.

"What do you mean?" asked Nagato carefully, knowing Naruto and his usual defensive manner of dealing with emotional situations it was best if they spoke less and let their friend explain in whatever way he felt comfortable.

Akeno didn't say a word but the look in her eyes was enough to convey that she would never hold him responsible for Uzu's demise no matter what. That confidence and reassurance from both of his friends was the only reason Naruto decided to continue.

"This was not a well-known secret but our village was planning to have its own Jinchuuriki after seeing many smaller villages like ours getting destroyed in the previous war. Since Uzu lacks the resources and manpower to defend itself from the Great Five and espionage will only get you so far, the elders of our clan decided to have this weapon be developed for Uzu's safety"

He watched the sheer shock in both of his friend's eyes. Followed by,

"But all the tailed beasts are currently divided among the Great Five. _And-"_

Akeno stopped mid-sentence as she realized the answer to her own question. If Uzu wanted a Jinchuuriki then it needed to have a tailed beast first, and the only way they were going to get it was if they stole one or more of those monsters from the other big villages that actually had them.

And if by any chance any of those villages came to know this.

She clenched her eyes shut and silently cursed their elders for making such a disastrous decision.

Of course, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo had mercilessly decimated Uzu for daring to even think of taking their Tailed beasts away from them.

She looked at Nagato who had also arrived at the same conclusion and seemed terribly saddened.

"Naruto, how do you know this?" asked Akeno hesitantly,

"Because _I_ was the one chosen to become the Jinchuuriki of our village if we managed to get a tailed beast for ourselves. They said my blood and powers were stronger than anyone else in our clan and that could be easily used to keep the tailed beast trapped within me. I agreed" confessed Naruto,

 **"WHY would you do such a thing?"** shouted both his friends in unison, the menacing fury and horror easily visible in their gaze.

"It was the best way to protect the village" argued Naruto heatedly,

"What about your life? Do you have any idea how Jinchuuriki are treated In other villages? How our own people would treat you if they came to know? What about your health? You could have died during the sealing process or years after due to the sheer strain of keeping such a power within you" shouted Akeno bitterly,

Before Naruto could answer, Nagato intervened in the argument that was quickly spiraling out of control.

"Because being a loyal ninja and protecting Uzu was all your life was meant to be. And if by becoming a Jinchuuriki you could do your duty more efficiently then you had no qualms even if you suffered or died as a result? _Am I Right?_ " asked Nagato accurately, fixing his friend with a knowing glare.

"Yes"

Akeno had known her friend had monumental fucked up issues to deal with but hearing him answer Nagato's baffling question truthfully showed her that this man had never valued his life at all. The worst part was that he didn't even know that he was wrong if the sincere yet confused look in his eyes was any indication.

 _"What a mess"_ thought Akeno furiously as she massaged her forehead,

"Did our village try to steal a tailed beast?" asked Nagato worriedly,

"I don't know but it would explain the sudden attack on us and why our village was so ruthlessly wiped out to the last man" answered Naruto,

 **"FUCK!"**

Both the boys were stunned when Akeno cursed outloud and roughly banged her fist across the table nearly cracking it completely. There was a level of anger in her eyes never seen before by her friends, she was equally disgusted and horrified by the decisions taken by their village leaders.

 _The S Program, the way they fucked up Naruto, and now **this?**_

She nearly exploded right there on seeing Naruto staring at her in confusion as if all these horrible decisions made by their village were right? _That they made sense?_

Akeno swiftly got up from her seat and stormed towards the exit or feared that she would unleash all her anger on Naruto for being so blind. She knew he was made to be the person he was today because of his family's abandonment of him and the way Uzu had made him into a weapon. But she didn't have it in her right now to explain why all of this was wrong to him.

From the corner of her eye she saw he was about to get up to follow her, but thankfully Nagato stopped him.

Akeno was never more thankful to Nagato than she was right now.

She needed to get away for now. She needed to find her balance again and maybe try to understand how her now destroyed nation could do all those horrible things?

She had loved Uzu, dedicated her life to the village to the end, only to have her devotion be rewarded like _this?_

Had she even known Uzu and their clan at all in the first place?

Akeno didn't know anything in this moment.

* * *

"Let her go"

Naruto sighed and allowed Nagato to pull him back into his seat. As they both sat silently in each other's company Nagato decided to continue their conversation no matter how hard it would become.

"Why did you tell us both about all of this?" asked Nagato seriously,

"To make you guys understand why I am fighting and will continue to do so. Our people may have made some bad decisions but we never attacked any nation directly and only acted in self defense. The Uzumaki didn't deserve to be butchered to the last child. I will destroy everyone responsible for that massacre. Those people, their families, their loved ones, their friends and comrades they all will suffer the same fate. Only then will they know _true pain_ "

The sheer level of determination and coldness in those words and the hatred in those eyes showed Nagato the limits his friend was going to cross to achieve his goal. No matter what happened he was not going to stop, No matter who got in his way he would achieve what he wanted to at any cost.

Even if it lead to his death or something much worse.

And Nagato couldn't have that.

"Then let me help you. I _am_ an Uzumaki just like you and if you are dead set on going through with this then there is no way I am letting you fight this battle alone. I don't like revenge but I also don't want to lose my best friend. So either way I am a part of this from now" declared Nagato sternly, and made sure his eyes burned with the same fiery emotion daring his friend to refuse or protest.

To say Naruto was surprised by the level of loyalty and compassion his friend had for him was an understatement. And it was this feeling that made him back down.

"Akeno would never agree to this" he muttered, making Nagato release the tense breath he was holding. The fact that Naruto was saying this meant that he had agreed to let Nagato be a part of the Akatsuki.

"Neither do I want her to be part of this. It's dangerous and she is too good of a person to be allowed to be part of such a thing. But you and I have seen and done more fucked up things than her and frankly I could use the help" acquiesced Nagato,

Naruto nodded but saw as Nagato hesitated with his next words.

"Say it"

"I'm with you all the way but I won't stop you if you decide to stop yourself and maybe try to find a new way to live the rest of your life with us" revealed Nagato, and saw Naruto smiling amusedly at his suggestion.

 _"Never"_

"Never say Never, my friend" chastised Nagato playfully, making his friend roll his eyes.

Naruto then glanced at his wristwatch and realized he had to meet Konan in less than half an hour. He didn't know what plans she had but he was sure as hell not going to piss her off by not honoring his word to spend the day with her.

Nagato must have seen the look in his eyes as he smirked.

"Going somewhere?" asked Nagato not too subtly,

"Just roaming around" answered Nagato nonchalantly,

"Then you wouldn't mind if I tag along now, would you?" teased Nagato,

He smirked on seeing the low frustrated growl that escaped from Naruto's lips. Both boys knew it without even saying as to where Naruto could be going. After years of staying together by each other's sides, Nagato was well aware of his friend's visits to the brothel.

Frankly, he didn't mind as long as that helped Naruto blow off some steam.

Naruto realized what Nagato was thinking and decided to pretend his friend was right. It was easier that way than explaining that he was hanging out with Konan for an entire day.

Because Nagato would never let him live that one down.

And Akeno would literally _flip her shit._

So it was easier to pretend that he was doing his usual thing.

"Yeah, I'm going there" lied Naruto, earning a small smirk from his friend.

"Then blow off some steam. You deserve it after the past few days"

"Thanks"

With that Naruto got up and laid a wad of cash to pay for the breakfast bill. Nagato only smirked and followed his friend as both the boys moved towards the exit.

* * *

Konan reached the clock tower fifteen minutes before the decided time. Call it years of habit but she always made a point of arriving before expected. Usually it helped her to observe things, calm her mind, surprise people she had to meet, and sometimes even scold her friends for being late.

She glanced across the area with a clinical gaze, the restaurant far across the street was gradually opening up for the day. A few people were rushing forth to reach their workplace. A few stray animals were searching the corners of the street for leftover food. Even the shinobi that were in the area were out in the open and were relaxing. Yet she was not a Jounin for nothing and her years of training and battlefield experience made her pull out a kunai quickly.

She easily twisted around and blocked a kunai that would have struck her neck easily. There was a shift in the air and this time she was surprised when a humanoid figure landed into the pile of grass near her. Not a second later, the familiar face of Naruto Uzumaki emerged in front of her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Konan didn't know whether to be angry that he had attacked her like this or be shocked that he performed a _forty feet_ jump from the top of the clock tower perfectly without suffering even a minor injury. He was definitely full of surprises.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked casually,

She rolled her eyes. Trust him to not even given a care as to his previous antics. Still, Konan decided to roll with it because she had a feeling calling him out on it was a useless exercise. Besides, she liked the brief surge of adrenaline when he had attacked her.

Although she would _never_ admit it to him outloud.

"Follow me"

He blinked at her simple command and was surprised when she started walking ahead without even waiting or glancing back to make sure he did what was asked. _Bossy_.

Still, he stuffed his hands inside his pocket and caught up to her. The people in the street gave them curious looks when the never ending rains of Ame didn't even touch the two shinobi. If only those people could manipulate chakra constantly to keep themselves from getting drenched.

They walked in silence for quite a few good minutes without any of them saying a word. That remained the case until Naruto saw the large gate of a _fun fair_ ahead of them.

Her arched an eyebrow in her direction. Expecting his unasked question Konan turned to answer.

"How good of a shooter are you?" asked Konan, a hint of a challenge audible in her voice.

"Good Enough"

"Spoken like a true Assassin. Well, we'll just have to put those skills to use" she spoke with a satisfied smile,

"Bring it on" he challenged,

Few minutes later Naruto had a frown on his face when he found himself in front of a shooting range specifically created for ninjas. There were a series of targets spread across the medium sized field. The twist being these target dummies continuously kept on moving.

It was a decent challenge and the only criteria for winning was hitting all target dummies dead in the center.

 _All at the same time._

He figured it was the last condition alone that had made every ninja trying the challenge to fail in one way or another. He looked at the price for winning this contest and was surprised it was nearly 5,000 ryo. That too cash upfront.

The entry fee was a decent sum of 100 ryo.

But judging from the cocky smirk on the stall owner's face several ninja had already failed and he was making a lot of money.

He looked at his partner for the day. Considering her ability to manipulate thousands of paper even turning herself into one this contest should be a piece of cake for her.

As if she read the question in his eyes Konan nodded.

"I cannot participate because of my powers. It would be _cheating_ " answered Konan playfully, making him roll his eyes.

" _Fatso_ over there won't mind losing some ryo" said Naruto, pointing at the stall owner who smiled as another ninja lost the contest.

"Already backing out?' challenged Konan,

He simply shook his head and stepped forward towards the stall owner. The fat man gave him a mocking look but nonetheless accepted the money Naruto gave him as the entry fee.

Konan's presence alone had managed to attract quite a few ninjas and civilians as well to their location. Apparently, besides being attractive, the Ame kunoichi was loved by the people dearly.

Naruto made sure to hide his disdain over the growing attention. He was an _Assassin_ , gathering attention was a bad thing in his profession. It showed either you were lousy or simply incompetent. He had to force himself to focus on the challenge at hand or risk losing his money. Call him stingy, but he loved his money and was going to make sure _fatso_ over there was going to pay him the prize money.

 _With added bonus._

As he stepped on the field and grabbed the set of kunai offered to him by an assistant his training kicked in. He observed the entire area, position of the dummies, their movements but was surprised when his sharp sensory powers tickled.

 _Something was wrong here._

He looked at the kunai in his hand and found them to be of standard issue. He looked at the target dummies and didn't find anything strange. But when he glanced at the tiny pieces of paper carefully hidden in the ground he realized what was going on here.

Naruto looked at Konan. There was no way a talented Jounin like her, someone who had the power to even attempt to control his dark chakra missing something like this. The contest was rigged from the start by the fat stall owner. No matter how much of a big shot you were, the seals beneath the dummies would always make sure to create a small hidden barrier thereby preventing the weapon from instantly hitting the target.

He had to give the fat stall owner some credit for his innovative thinking. Only a few of the dummies in the far off distance had those seals while the rest of the targets were free of them. If anybody missed they would only assume it was because of their miscalculation or simple bad luck and not because of the barrier seals hidden beneath those dummies. And those seals were also very carefully hidden and not easy to spot.

She was testing him. He could practically see that in Konan's eyes. He could either call out this _farce_ of a contest and expose the stall owner, or he could quit and steal the prize money later, or he could take the challenge and try to win. And if not all these possibilities he could do anything that came to his mind. Konan simply seemed interested in seeing what choice he would make instead of winning or losing the contest.

Naruto looked around and saw the crowd was growing larger by the second. So he made his move.

The next second the fat stall owner who was previously anxious about the upcoming contestant found a voice in his head.

 _ **A really terrifying voice.**_

In a matter of a few moments, the stall owner came running towards the front and called for a _break_. The crowd murmured in disappointment and slowly started to disperse having lost all interest. Then the fat stall owner hesitantly walked towards Konan and surprised her by secretly offering her 15,000 ryo cash upfront.

She smiled and took it without hesitation. The cheat excuse of a person deserved losing this much amount of money in such a manner.

Naruto simply walked out of the field and stepped beside her.

"Satisfied?" he asked with a smirk,

"Very" she actually agreed.

To be honest, she had not expected him to make such a choice. Sure he would have caught on to the rigged competition but the way in which he dealt with it showed something remarkable about him.

"It seems you were expecting me to do something different" he suggested, as if reading her thoughts. Konan was not surprised considering his unusually high perceptive skills in the field.

"Yes, I actually expected you to take up the challenge or expose the cheating. But if you had done either of that you would have failed either by missing the target dummies or attracting more crowd attention than necessary. Quitting would only prove you failed the job. But you used your talents to expose the cheating and making sure not to gather any attention to yourself. The fact that you even got us _thrice_ the proposed prize money proved you completed the challenge successfully" explained Konan in detail,

"Quite the observation" he praised,

"You are a Talented Assassin. Powerful yet stealthy and highly efficient" she congratulated in return,

"You're not so bad yourself" he teased,

Konan rolled her eyes.

"So, what's _my reward_ now that I have completed your challenge and got you quite the prize money?'' he asked curiously, and watched her arch a perfect eyebrow.

Konan easily handed him a thick wad of 7,000 ryo upfront. The rest was carefully placed in her pocket.

"That's your share. I'll accompany you for any shopping" she decided,

He shrugged and stuffed the money in his pocket. Even though he didn't hear her say it but he had an idea as to what was going on here with her actions.

Naruto dragged her through the fair. First they went to a weapons shop and he bought himself a nice supply of kunai, shuriken, storage seals, exploding tags and medkits. He purposefully sealed all that stuff in one storage scroll and stuffed it back in his pocket.

As they were walking through the fair he saw a pair of young boys trying to steal food from a stall. Instead of exposing them he simply waited and observed them successfully steal some bread. However, before the boys could disappear into the crowd he cornered them and Konan watched him then give the boys tips on how to be better next time and gave them some cash to help them out when they were in serious trouble. There was no pity or sorrow behind his actions, instead he was simply teaching the two boys how to survive in their harsh world.

After that he actually bought her lunch even when he had previously said she would be paying for the day's expenses. When she had reminded him of that, he had merely rolled his eyes in amusement and went back to his food. Despite not saying anything, Konan was actually pleased that he had decent manners when going out with a girl despite what his earlier words may have implied.

When food was done, he counted his remaining cash which was still quite a lot and took her straight to the nearest bank where she watched him deposit his money. If one thing was constant in the ninja world was the fact that no matter how many wars, famines or other shit happening across the ninja world no nation dared to even think of controlling the banks or risking having themselves destroyed. The few nations that had tried such a move in the past soon went bankrupt and declared not credit worthy.

Even though this practice had created an opportunistic banking empire, it also gave security to ninjas because no matter what happened their hard earned money would always be safe. Even after their nation stopped existing as in case of Uzu.

"So, what's next?" he asked casually, after depositing his money.

"And are we done with your tests?" he added as well,

Konan should have known already that he must be aware of the testing she was putting him through both as a ninja and as a person since the beginning of whatever this day was. It was her way of getting to know the real Naruto Uzumaki in everyday life away from the battlefield.

From what she had seen Konan was satisfied. It could be he was deceiving her but she doubted Naruto actually cared enough about her opinion of him to make that effort and was simply acting the way he always had.

"Yes" she admitted simply,

"Then tell me something about yourself" stated Naruto, and saw a small smile arrive on her lips.

"I suppose that's fair. I grew up as an orphan, parents died while I was too young. Hanzo took interest in me during one of his visits to the many orphanages across Ame. I passed his tests and he trained me to become a Kunoichi of Ame. Ever since I have served him and this nation" answered Konan, and couldn't help some pride and admiration from seeping into her voice for her leader and the nation they both fought for.

"You must have performed some dangerous missions to be promoted to Jounin quickly. That is apart from your skills and talents which I have seen firsthand" he commented, and didn't miss the dark haunted look that flashed across her eyes for a moment before being concealed away by a blank expression.

"Yes" that was all Konan had to say. And it was all he needed to know.

"It never gets easier, does it?'' he asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"No, it doesn't" she reluctantly admitted,

They both continued to walk in silence for several long minutes trying to understand what they had just revealed to each other. It wasn't much but that hadn't stopped either of them from seeing the small similarities they had in their lives.

"How do you deal with being an Assassin?" asked Konan pensively,

He went rigid for a moment before his shoulders relaxed as he studied her non-judgmental gaze staring back at him. So, he decided to do something.

Konan was quite surprised when he fetched in his pocket and took out a small pocket diary and handed it for her to see. When she opened it her eyes widened on seeing a name on the first page.

And there were a _lot_ of pages with names.

No words were necessary to explain what he had just revealed to her. She hadn't missed his tension that he was silently concealing behind his blank expression.

 _This was his test for her._

Wordlessly, Konan read through a few of those names. Beneath them were the age of the target, location and manner in which they were killed by Naruto.

People of different races, of different ages, all murdered by him in cold blood.

She briefly swept her hand through the stack of papers carrying the names and was stunned to find them numbering more than _278._

 _278 people were murdered by this man._

Konan had never felt so trapped before.

Akeno was right, Naruto never did things the easy way.

He had today showed her a glimpse of his bloodied past, his hands were tainted with the blood of several innocent people. His _**ledger**_ ran deeper than hers had ever been.

As she walked silently beside him she observed him in more detail.

He carried himself with confidence and an aura that screamed at people to keep their distance. But she had also seen brief glimpses in his his eyes when the guilt of what he had done reflected in them. She had seen it all during watching him visit the Uzumaki memorial.

Yet even so with all his sins, Konan couldn't dismiss the fact that he had done good too, no matter how less.

He was a good friend and had gone to great lengths to bring the surviving Uzumaki to Ame. He had risked his life for them against Hanzo and entire Ame itself. And that spoke of a conviction Konan could respect him for.

She had no right to judge him or call him out on his past. Because even if he didn't admit it, Konan had a feeling it plagued him every moment. Even her own past was stained with blood.

Naruto was surprised and slightly relieved when Konan slipped the diary back in his pocket and took his hand in hers. That gesture alone spoke volumes of what she was willing to commit, yet he still searched her eyes for any last doubts but didn't find any. He gently squeezed her hand back.

She smiled.

"You were never asked to kill children?" asked Konan worriedly, knowing the youngest person he had killed was a teenager.

He shook his head much to her relief.

"I may not be calling the shots most of the time in my line of work. But there are lines my handlers knew I _won't_ cross. Children were one of them, I was _ten_ when I became an Assassin. Before that I was not in any control of my life, the same goes for children below that age so I don't kill them. Although if the children of the targets I killed try to harm me then I have to defend myself" he explained frankly,

"I see" replied Konan carefully,

He saw she was not much impressed with his twisted philosophy but it was the truth he had offered to her. On one hand he didn't kill children but wouldn't hesitate to hurt them if they tried to hurt him.

She was right, _it was twisted._

"My hands are stained with blood, Konan. More than you think that exists in those pages alone, this is what I chose to be. this is what I am and will be till the day I die. There can be no redemption for my actions" he confessed, his voice carrying the briefest trace of guilt and resignation.

"You're wrong"

He blinked in surprised and stared at her to find a steely expression visible in her eyes.

"You may have chosen this path and done some things you regret or had no control over but it is totally up to you as to what your _future_ actions will be. Your _**ledger**_ can never be completely erased but it can be _reduced_ " she explained patiently,

"How?" he asked, doubt clearly present in his eyes.

"By doing _good_ whenever and wherever possible. It doesn't matter if its large or small because in the end it'll help reduce the burden you carry on your shoulders"

He stared at her and she didn't avert her gaze from his piercing orbs that were trying to look into her very soul for the sincerity in her words.

"Did it work for you?" he asked, some hope present in his tone.

"Yes" she answered earnestly,

He was about to ask how she made it work only to see Konan point her finger forward to the destination they had arrived had. It only went to show how immersed he was in this conversation with her that he didn't notice this location before.

Naruto followed the direction her finger was pointing at and watched in surprise to see himself standing in front of one of the largest rivers of Ame. And across it a structure was under-construction.

 _ **A Dam.**_

That wasn't what surprised him but it was the presence of his other Domino Squad members _Kyusuke_ and _Daibutsu_ working alongside several other ninjas and workers to build that structure.

He looked back at Konan.

"Every man and woman working on that dam has sins and demons of their own. They have _**ledgers**_ just like you and I, it may not be as long as yours but it exists" revealed Konan honestly,

"And building a dam _absolves_ them of that?" asked Naruto in disbelief,

" _No_ , Ame is a poor nation and we do not have enough money to build such structures for our people in many numbers. Every person working there on that dam is contributing their _own money, skills and time_ in building it. That work is _not_ going to absolve them of their _**ledgers**_ but that dam will one day help the future generations of this country. They would have a future better than ours and in that fact lies the _redemption_ of all these people. This dam will be their _legacy_ to Ame and the world instead of a simple blood stained ledger. _It will be my legacy as well_ "

Konan left him with those words and marched ahead to join the others that were working. Naruto watched her greet Daibutsu and Kyusuke who smiled at her and then both the boys actually waved at him in greeting.

Unconsciously, he waved back.

He continued staring as his teammates working side by side to build something that they would probably never get to use. Create something out of their own blood and sweat for people they would never know. Somehow, he didn't know why it turned something in his heart.

Naruto stared at his own two hands and couldn't help but grimace when he found them drenched in blood of all the people he had killed in his life. The nightmares that plagued him every night never let him forget what he had done.

Even now when Akeno and Nagato were settling in their new life, he continued to drift aimlessly in this world. His true home, Uzu was _gone_. There was no hope of bringing it back. He was going to make sure the ones responsible for that massacre were punished and the ninja world changed but if he survived that mission then he had no aim left in life.

His purpose would have been served.

Akeno had always insisted that he was _not_ a weapon unlike what his handlers had told him. That his life could mean _more_ than that of a loyal asset that could be used and thrown away. That he could do some _good_ in his life if he wanted.

 _He just had to open his eyes._

All this time he didn't know how to do that.

Yet watching these people work showed him that way. He wanted to build a _legacy_ of his own that was not just a tale of destruction and death. Maybe he could make his life to mean something much more.

He had never much cared for Ame and only fought to protect it because of his friends and clan children living in this nation. But today something had changed.

The poverty, the struggle, the hardships that plagued this nation.

He had seen it all.

But there was something more in the eyes of the people of this country. There was..

 _Innovation, desire to help each other and work for a better future that didn't involve destroying futures of other nations. Of staying strong in the face of hardships and defending their ideals._

He stared at the Uzu headband he still carried with him every day. He would always be a Uzu ninja and was never going to swear that sacred oath of loyalty to any other nation.

But if he could just protect this peaceful nation in a world full of violence.

Then maybe one day that would be his legacy and when his time came he could die in peace.

So, when he saw his three teammates staring at him, waiting to see what could he would make.

Naruto didn't disappoint.

He walked towards them and started to help in the construction activities. Nobody said anything but he didn't miss the happy smiles on their faces.

Somehow he knew from this point forward he was not going to see these three as simple partners.

But something much more.

 _Friends._

* * *

A heavy silence existed in Hanzo's chambers as the three people in the quarters silently tried to comprehend the information they had just received. Galatea remained stoic even as Mifune and Hanzo stared at her.

"Is this accurate?" asked Hanzo seriously,

"Yes, Iwa will soon get over their religious chaos that we had sparked by butchering their invading force in that dark manner. The Tsuchikage wants Iwa to win this war and has simply started executing the religious fanatics that are getting in the way of his victory. In the next two months, the _full might_ of Iwa will rain down on Ame" reported Galatea honestly,

"And how goes our preparation to defend our nation?" asked Hanzo, making Mifune nod.

"We are amassing our forces and calling back our deep cover operatives and warriors alike. Even so, we can only _**defend**_ against Iwa for a _few weeks_. In a conventional war, we will lose within _days_ if Iwa unleashes its two Jinchuuriki in battle" explained Mifune,

Hanzo took a deep breath and closed his eyes for the next few moments. When he looked back at his supporters he had made his decision.

"I do not want our children to die in a _needless war_. And there is only one way we can avoid this by _**cutting off the head of the snake**_ "

Galatea couldn't help but be shocked on what her leader was implying. And when he fixed her with that gaze she knew what was being demanded of her.

"Can _Domino Squad_ carry out the mission?" he asked seriously,

"They are the best this generation has to offer. They each have their own unique skills and are experienced ninjas. Even Yahiko seems ready as a ninja after his recent trip with Naruto. But as a team, I do not think they are ready for what you are asking of them" confessed Galatea frankly,

"Hanzo, this is a **_suicide mission_** " warned Mifune,

To their added shock, the leader of Ame actually nodded in acceptance.

"The fate of our nation depends on it" he said gravely, and looked right at Galatea.

"Is Uzumaki Naruto capable of leading this team and completing what I desire?"

Galatea looked her leader right in the eye and answered.

"He is more powerful than all of us. He just doesn't know it, his powers are more than what he can use. The only reason he doesn't know this is because his handlers knew what the boy can do if he learns what they did to him" explained Galatea sadly,

"I will take your word for it, Galatea. You would know more about him and understand him better than either me or Hanzo. After all you too were an _Uzumaki_ used and thrown away by your former nation" said Mifune compassionately,

A pensive look arrived on the stoic woman's face as memories of her years in the _S Program_ came flooding back to her mind. The years she dedicated serving as an Agent of Uzu while spying on Ame. The day when she was discovered and captured was the moment the nation she had sacrificed everything for abandoned her. Yet she was not executed and given a second chance to live the life she had always wanted.

She owed more to Salamander Hanzo than anyone else in this world for that.

For a long time, she had been blind and remained just a tool to be used by people she vaguely knew. She had no dreams, no hopes, just a blinding duty to a nation she had never set foot upon once in her life. Forced loyalty towards a clan she was a part of yet at the same time she wasn't.

But Hanzo saw through her and changed her.

Just as he offered change for Mifune and the Samurai.

He taught her to live, to dream, to protect and be in control of her own life.

And that was a debt she could _never_ repay.

When Uzu was destroyed she didn't feel much sorrow but was disheartened on learning the entire clan was butchered. No matter what happened in her life, she had never wished for the innocent Uzumaki who had nothing to do with her fate to die like that.

And when Naruto Uzumaki had shown up with those few children at Ame's doorsteps, Galatea had never felt more happy.

A small part of her clan had survived in those innocent children.

But most of all she saw a glimpse of _herself_ in that boy.

They were more alike not just in powers but in the way they had lived their lives.

In Naruto, she saw a person drowning in darkness with no way of seeing the light. Of a person that grew up as a weapon and now that its users were no longer in this world, the weapon felt aimless and was drifting.

If only the boy knew his own true story, of what he was really capable of, of what was taken from him, of what was done to him.

However, Galatea knew the day he learned the truth would be his _judgment day._

It would either destroy him completely or make him even more stronger.

Yet it was upto him to discover it and she would guide him just as Hanzo had guided her. She had long since severed her Uzumaki heritage but if there was something Galatea truly desired was the dream of protecting Ame.

And to do that she had to help Naruto Uzumaki find himself.

With that dream and the determination to achieve it, Galatea decisively looked back at Hanzo and Mifune who smiled on hearing her promise.

 _"I will make Domino Squad ready"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **These chapters while slow in pace are gradually building a more strong base for this story. After writing many previous stories and reading several great ones from different writers, I have discovered many areas that can be improved in my writing and I want to do that with this story. It takes more time but the end result is worth it.**

 **Akeno or Konan? Which would be your choice with reasons. Feel free to answer...**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	26. My Legacy

**Chapter 26**

 **My Legacy**

* * *

His eyes snapped open instantly and in a flash he had his hidden kunai underneath his pillow out to attack. But this time he was not fast enough as the attacker knocked the weapon out of his hand.

He unleashed a wild burst of his dark chakra sending his attacker sailing away from him. Before they could retaliate he was already jumping on them only to have the person disappear into smoke.

 _A Shadow Clone._

His wild eyes scanned across his own apartment which was mired in complete darkness. But he could smell another person's aura. As an Assassin he was trained to deal with situations like these, the fact that his enemy had gotten inside his apartment evading all his traps and without alerting him until the last moment spoke clearly they were _not_ amateurs.

Expanding his senses he tried to search for any trace of fear or nervousness bubbling inside his enemy. _But there was none._

The first attack came when the dining table in the kitchen was lifted in the air and sent sailing towards him. He was able to dodge just in time only to have his own bed be thrown right in his face.

Channeling chakra in his hand he destroyed the incoming furniture to shreds and scanned his surroundings more keenly. Was it a puppet master? Or some other kind of ninja who could make objects move as per their will?

Whatever the case his enemy must have placed silencing seals around his apartment so that all this noise would not alert Nagato living on the same floor.

He tried to use his dark chakra but had to make another move.

By the time he placed his new kunai at his enemy's throat, they had an explosive tag placed at his forehead.

Shock would be an understatement as to what Naruto felt in this moment. He couldn't see this enemy in the darkness but what he did know was the fact that before he could even slice their throat they would jump away and trigger the explosive.

He would surely manage to slice some of their throat but probably not enough to kill.

He was about to counterattack when the enemy spoke in a very familiar voice...

"You have a lot to learn"

Female. Early 30's. Only one ninja apart from Hanzo had the skill and the balls to attempt to engage him like this.

 _"Galatea"_

It was difficult to see her in the darkness but he could recognize her voice anywhere.

"Was there a reason for this?" he asked,

"You are weak, petty and caged"

He narrowed his eyes at the insult thrown at him but refused to rise to the bait. After years of training, he knew answering such questions was itself a form of weakness.

"Follow me"

She was out of the window before he could even utter a word. Not left with a choice, he followed after her making himself get drenched in the never ending rains of Ame. Dressed in just his shorts, he still didn't feel any cold or discomfort as Galatea made him chase her across the tall skyscrapers of Ame.

She was fast but he was faster.

That was until he placed his foot on the edge of one skyscraper to jump across the next one. It was then he was alarmed when a force twisted his leg and made him fall straight down.

As he continued to fall down to his death, he saw Galatea standing on the far away building without any trace of emotion on her face. He knew it was not his fault that he was falling, she did it.

Quickly transforming into dark smoke he rose back to the skies and charged straight towards the Ame kunoichi with renowned ferocity. Out of the dark smoke, Galatea saw an army of shuriken racing towards her.

With a simple wave of her hand the incoming metallic weapons altered course and headed straight towards their former master.

Naruto prepared to defend only to feel that familiar force from before slamming into his chest. There was a pulling feeling and the next thing he knew he was being attracted straight towards Galatea's position at frightening speed. He tried his best in deflecting the army of shuriken but a few did manage to dig deep into his flesh.

Before he knew it a bone crushing punch connected with his jaw sending him rolling across the rooftop. He could feel his temper start to rise and he viciously tried to search for any emotional turmoil in Galatea's mind.

 _There was none._

The last time he remembered facing a ninja in complete control of their emotions was none other than the **Yellow Flash** , _his own father._

And he refused to let such a humiliation happen with Galatea. She may have some mind powers he was not aware of, but that didn't mean he was going to roll over and accept defeat.

Galatea acutely watched as he lifted himself back in the air and now watched over her with his predatory gaze. These were the eyes of a killer who was ready to strike. And seconds later her instincts were proven correct...

Her eyes widened when one of his eyes turned blood red and the other pitch dark. It was one of the most twisted things she had ever seen...

But what happened next shocked her for she had never once in her life seen anything like that.

 _ **The rain stopped.**_

The sky was still dark but the clouds were mired in lightning sparks. She could feel the wrath of the sky gathering and knew the source of this gathering energy. She had punched the dragon and now it was time to face the beast head on.

 **"AHHHH!"**

Galatea had the briefest second before a torrent of water rained down on her position. She made her jump just when he yelled but that only left her in mid air open for his next attack.

 **"RAITON!"**

A flash of lightning fell from the skies and hit Galatea straight in the chest which made her crash across several buildings. When she finally came to a stop, most of her clothes were burnt save for her loosely hanging bra and torn underwear.

There was a nasty burn mark across her stomach which was quickly healing but she felt more than half her energy drain. She didn't have much time to assess herself as she saw a sea of darkness racing towards him.

He was _relentless._

She had her doubts as to how he managed to survive against the **Yellow Flash** by himself, but after seeing the creation of his anger she knew how dangerous this boy was. And he was barely aware of his true potential.

But before any of that could happen, she had to survive which was asking for quite a lot given the current situation.

So she zoned out of her thoughts until all that was left was the enemy in front of her. She didn't feel anything, she didn't anticipate anything even when she felt his attempts to pierce her mind increase by the moment. There was no way she could match him in raw power, but every warrior had a weakness.

Including Naruto Uzumaki.

 _His greatest strength was his greatest weakness._

Naruto was about to launch his next attack when Galatea vanished in a flash. He searched for her chakra signature but couldn't find one. His eyes raked in each and every corner of the floor, every pillar she could hiding behind, every dark corridor.

"Stop looking in the wrong places"

His eyes widened when Galatea's voice spoke and looking down he saw her head poking out of his own chest and staring at him blankly.

 **"Kai"**

He was confident that this twisted illusion would disappear when he released his chakra but nothing changed.

"Your anger and self loathing are your weakness"

He fought fiercely to evict this illusion out of his mind and thankfully this time it worked. But as his vision cleared, all he saw were yellow flashes everywhere.

 _Father._

Taking out his kunai he prepared to defend himself and clasped his hands together when he saw kunai's laced with exploding tags racing towards him from every direction. He saw fire erupt all around him threatening to consume him entirely but he maintained his focus and started absorbing the energy until there was nothing left.

Galatea now stood before him almost naked but his focus was simply on her face. More specifically those eyes that seemed to discern him.

"You have mind powers like me" he said flatly,

"Wrong. What you have is a twisted control over a _fraction_ of your power, you can't defeat me much less the five Kages in your current state" chastised Galatea, and didn't flinch when he narrowed his demonic eyes at her.

But what she said next knocked the breath out of his chest.

"You still hold _yourself_ responsible for your family abandoning you" stated Galatea,

She waited for his response for several moments but no words were said. However, she could see the answer in his eyes and that was all she needed to know.

"You have learned to bury your pain with anger. It is why you can control other people's negative emotions because you can control and harness your own. But that power is limited, if you want me to train you then you need to follow my every command. The moment you oppose, _we're done_ " proposed Galatea, and made sure to convey some amount of her killing intent to let him understand the extent of her warning.

"You're asking me to open myself completely to you? Make myself vulnerable? _At your mercy?_ " asked Naruto bitterly,

"If that is what it takes for you to achieve your goals"

Naruto glared at her harshly but it didn't have any effect on her at all. She still remained stoic and open to whatever decision he had to make.

"I can defeat you" he challenged, as he pointed his kunai at her.

His eyes widened when he felt a sharp blade at the back of his neck. He looked ahead to see the Galatea speaking to him disappear.

 _An Illusion._

"Confront your guilt and accept the truth. Love yourself for who you are and only then will you ever master your true potential. The best ninjas in the world believed in themselves and despite their actions they accepted themselves for the person they were" advised Galatea,

"That includes Hanzo?" mocked Naruto, but Galatea simply smiled at his poor attempt to rile her up.

He wanted her to get angry, to loathe him just like most of the world did. That slip would give him the power and the control he craved over her. But without that negative emotion, he was _nothing_. And they both knew this fact.

"You can fight hundreds of ninjas but if you truly want to defeat the ones like the **Yellow Flash** , you'll need to become truly _invisible_ " suggested Galatea,

This time another Galatea appeared in front of him with another kunai aimed at his heart. The one standing behind him was still there ready to strike.

 _"This is an illusion"_ he realized, and tried his best to break it.

He couldn't.

 **"Let go of that anger"**

He froze when her voice spoke in his head. She was tearing his mind apart but that was not the terrifying thing.

What scared him was the fact that he _couldn't_ stop it and was losing track of what was real and what was an illusion.

 **"You growing up alone was _not_ your fault"**

Despite knowing everything, he felt anger boiling inside his chest. This woman had _no right_ in prying inside his personal life and she was going to pay for that.

 _ **"It was your father and mother's"**_

The Galatea's around him vanished and he found himself standing back in the area where the battle had been going on. He realized he was standing near the edge and so was Galatea. But this time, it was she who had her neck pressed against his kunai.

But all he could think about was what she just said to him.

"Look at me and think what you just said"

Galatea looked at his demonic eyes, the dark chakra emitting only misery and death, the unrelenting killing intent of his. But it only made her smile sadly at him, his defenses were crumbling and he was desperately trying to clutch to the lies he had built his life upon.

"I'm a _freak_ and I don't fault them for leaving me" said Naruto stoically,

"Liar"

He flinched when she blatantly said that to his face. Akeno was stubborn, Konan was harsh, but this woman was _brutal_ and was never holding back her punches.

"They didn't know how to raise me" he protested,

He saw the moment his defense of his parents finally rattled the ever calm woman. He knew the punch to his jaw was coming but it didn't make it any less painful.

She yanked him in the air with her hand outstretched and brutally slammed him against a pillar.

"Would you do the same thing to _your son_ if the situations were reversed?" asked Galatea, the barest hint of frustration evident in her tone.

"I've had training and experience in dealing with this dark power" he argued again,

Galatea finally lost her cool as disappointment and rage surged through her eyes. With a flick of her wrist, she sent him crashing towards the edge of the floor below which was a fifty feet straight fall into the sea.

He felt several kunai connect all over his body pinning him to the floor as the enraged woman started walking towards him.

"The training is _nothing_. **The will is everything!** "

She laid a final kunai to his throat as she sat over his chest. But this time he smirked as a shadow clone of his appeared behind her and placed a similar weapon to the back of her neck and pressed drawing blood.

"You lose" said Naruto victoriously,

He was going to kill her if she didn't back down, however she simply continued staring into his eyes.

 **"The Will To Act"**

He blinked on her words and that micro second was all it took her to crush his clone by clenching her left fist. The last thing he saw was the image of a fist in front of his eyes before being consumed by darkness.

* * *

(One Hour Later)

Galatea watched the vast river stretching for miles in front of her. The rains were pouring down like always and it made her yearn for that single moment when the boy currently lying beside her had made the rain stop.

Even Salamander Hanzo with all his might couldn't do it.

 _But Naruto Uzumaki could._

She could feel it in her heart that if given the proper guidance this boy might just change the world. He had the power, the desire and the strength to do it.

He just had to _let_ himself do it and that was the biggest obstacle.

"You don't have to pretend to sleep" said Galatea calmly,

He blinked his eyes open and observed the river that she was observing. Her words from earlier were still afresh in his mind and heart, and he was still trying to decide whether to accept them or reject them.

From the corner of his eye, he looked at her and saw that she was still sitting in just her bra and underwear. He looked away...

"Does my body interest you?'' asked Galatea coolly,

He remained silent but it only made Galatea give the tiniest smile. He was smart enough to not openly say yes and prove himself like all other men, and even if he was not attracted he had the decency to not say that to her face.

Not that either answer would mean anything. She had slept with men before during her days as an S-operative and the truth of sex never bothered her anymore.

"You would train me knowing what I plan to do to this world with the Akatsuki?" he asked, changing the topic.

"As long as that leaves Amegakure safe" she countered, as he nodded in return.

"I may not have loyalty towards this nation but I will protect it until my dying breath just as I promised Hanzo. As long as I live, Ame _won't_ fall no matter what happens"

She looked at him and he looked right in her eyes.

"I don't doubt that. But the truth is within the next two months Iwa is going to **_destroy_** my nation" confessed Galatea,

He narrowed his gaze at that revelation and Galatea explained to him the situation of the Tsuchikage crushing religious fanatics that were protesting against any invasion of the unholy land of Ame. She told him the timeframe in which Iwa would get over its chaos and then rain down its entire power to crush Ame.

It was a credit to his talent that he knew what Hanzo wanted before she even revealed it.

"Ohnoki has to die and Iwa consumed in its own war for Ame to live"

"Yes" admitted Galatea,

"And you want Domino Squad to do this _suicidal mission_ " he proposed, that was the only reason he could think of for her to take such keen interest in training him. He was the most powerful ninja on the team, the others also had the unique talent but if somebody had to face **Ohnoki of the Rock** on his own soil then it had to be Naruto himself.

"Yes"

"I'm _not_ strong enough for that. And _neither_ is Domino Squad" he pointed frankly, as she nodded.

"Can you make the impossible a reality? You're the only obstacle that is preventing this squad from achieving its true potential. For us to have even the barest chance of success, we need you to _accept_ them all and lead them behind enemy lines and kill the Tsuchikage himself alongwith several top Iwa leaders." explained Galatea briefly,

He took in a deep breath and stared at the sky for several long minutes. Galatea waited because without him there was no mission.

"Let me get the Akatsuki on this. We can handle it" he proposed, but she shook her head.

"We don't trust your organization. It's either Domino Squad or _no one at all_ " refuted Galatea, and saw him smirk.

"You know Akeno and Nagato are in that squad and if they go I will do anything to make the mission succeed. I am willing to die and let my dreams wither away if it means keeping them safe and you are using that sword _against_ me" said Naruto bitterly,

"You're wrong"

He was surprised at her refusal and saw that she actually meant that. The fierce look in her eyes a proof of her honesty.

"If you turn down this mission then we have to prepare for a _**defensive war**_. Maybe we can stall Iwa for a few months but we both know Ame's chances of victory in a full out war against one of the Great Five are _none_. You have a _choice_ , and Hanzo is willing to go with whatever decision you make. No one is forcing you, Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto sighed and massaged his forehead as he could feel the headache start to rise. He knew there were many impossible missions he had undertaken in his life but not a mission of this scale.

They were asking him to lead a squad that would bring down an _entire nation._

And **Ohnoki of the Rock** was one of the most powerful warriors in the world. That old geezer had fought Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, been through Three Great Ninja Wars and survived countless powerful battles.

If he made a single mistake against such an opponent, _he would die._

And if he died in battle _without_ killing Ohnoki, his entire squad would be _**butchered.**_

But even so, the alternative was seeing Amegakure dying a slow and brutal death.

Iwa was not known to be merciful to the nations and villages it defeated. Its shinobi killed all the men and children, raped the woman and reduced anything beautiful the defeated nation might ever have.

And somewhere deep down in his heart he didn't want that for Ame.

He had come to like this strange, poverty struck yet striving nation. He appreciated the struggle of Ame citizens as they tried to develop themselves without destroying others in the process. They were a small part of the picture he visualized of the new world he wanted to create.

 _If Ame died then so would his revolution._

And he wouldn't have that.

So no matter what he would stop that from happening even if it meant submitting to the commands of this woman.

"I'm in"

That was all he said before jumping off the edge and disappearing into the skies leaving behind a trail of dark smoke. If he had looked back, he would have seen Galatea smiling at him fondly.

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

A series of knocks on the door alerted her to the fact that someone had decided to disturb her morning. Grabbing a tshirt from a nearby table and adjusting her shorts, a grumpy Akeno made her towards the door and soon yanked it open to see a drenched Naruto waiting at her doorstep.

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothing but didn't comment. She would _**kill** _ him if she ever discovered that he thought she looked _cute._

Meanwhile, Akeno saw the bruise on his jaw and the slight cut marks on his arms. She rolled her eyes and allowed him to enter but couldn't help smile when he gave her a thankful nod.

"Sorry to disturb your morning. I thought you must be awake..." said Naruto apologetically,

"Late shift at the hospital" yawned Akeno, and saw him staring at her.

''Something wrong?"

But even as she asked him that her hands were already reaching towards his jaw. He remained still and continued looking at her as she started her medical ninjutsu. The pain started to reduce but he didn't reveal any weakness even knowing she would never taunt him if he did.

He remained silent as she finished healing his arms as well. When she gave him a sharp look, he removed his stolen T-shirt with a sigh revealing the dark bruises and cuts.

"Who did this?" asked Akeno frostily,

"Akeno..."

 _"Who?"_

He looked at her and knew she wouldn't let this go. She was stubborn as hell, it was a trait he respected and hated at the same time. It was also this stubbornness of her that made her be by his side all these years.

"Had a spar with Galatea..." he confessed,

"These injuries suggest something _much_ more serious" pointed Akeno, she didn't know why he was evading even after knowing she could discern injuries due to being a trained assassin and medic.

When he didn't say anything, she was about to push again until she noticed something. Yes, he was usually a quiet person but right now he was thinking about something.

Something that was _bothering_ him. This simple fact made her realize how far they had arrived in understanding each other, apart from her feelings for him she really enjoyed being his friend. Despite his annoying traits, if there was one thing she loved about him was that he listened to her. She could talk on for hours about something important or nothing at all, and he would still listen.

Maybe it was time for her to reverse the roll for him today.

"Would you like to rest?" asked Akeno gently,

Her letting this matter drop was not something he was expecting and it showed on his face as he stared at her in surprise. She laid a hand on his cheek and laid her forehead against his...

"I worry about you. I know it can be annoying sometimes and you are more than capable of handling yourself. It's just... _who I am_ " confessed Akeno, and made sure to keep her eyes closed lest she get hurt.

She still kept her eyes shut as she felt his hand gently touch her cheek as well, his breath hitting against her lips.

"I'm grateful for that" he said sincerely,

 _"You are?"_ asked Akeno skeptically, her eyes still closed.

"Don't ruin it, Akeno" he gently admonished, and could literally feel the smile spreading across her lips.

"I didn't knew you had a sensitive side..."

"I don't like displaying this weak side of me often" he admitted,

"Emotions are part of being human. Even Assassins like you and me are allowed to have them..." she countered,

"They make us _vulnerable_ to the world" he protested,

"But not to each other. They make us _stronger._.." she encouraged, as she slowly opened her eyes to see him staring at her.

"We never agree on many things, _do we?_ " asked Naruto with a faint smile, which made her smile as well.

 _"A good debate is good for health"_ spoke Akeno in a fake doctor like voice,

His smile transformed into a small laugh which quickly turned into a full blown chuckle. Akeno couldn't help but admire this moment, there were only a handful times in all these years when he may have even smiled.

But today he was _laughing._

And it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

It showed her a glimpse of the person he could have been if his life hadn't been messed up from the start, the person he could become once they all survived the storm going on across the entire world.

She must have been staring for quite sometime as he looked back at her curiously which made her speak...

"It's good to see you laugh" said Akeno happily,

"Not many people can make me do that" replied Naruto sincerely, and saw a smug look arrive on her face.

"I'm awesome, aren't I?" asked Akeno boastfully, raising her fists in the air as if she had won the entire world.

His gaze softened on seeing that serene and happy look on her face. It was so pure, devoid of any darkness or burdens.

While he had agreed with Galatea to undertake the suicide mission, he still had doubts in his mind as to whether he could do it or not. Killing Ohnoki on his own turf was a monumental task.

But seeing this beautiful, smiling girl before him who was his friend, his partner made him see what he was really fighting for.

He may like Amegakure and its people a little which included Konan, Yahiko, Daibutsu and Kyusuke.

But deep down in his heart, what he was truly fighting for was a world where his friends could live in peace. Where his clan could grow again, and where she could keep smiling like this.

So, he was going to take this mission and get it done.

He was going to kill Ohnoki and bring down Iwa.

He was going to make the world a better place.

Konan had made him realize that despite his sins and a bloodstained ledger, he could leave behind a good legacy.

Now he knew what he desired as his legacy...

 _No matter his ending._

 _No matter whether he lived or died._

 _No matter who or what he would have to face._

 _No matter how many he would have to kill._

 _No matter what he would have to sacrifice and destroy, including himself._

 _He wanted to protect that smile._

 _He wanted **her** to be his legacy._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Was very busy these past few weeks but I'll have more time to write and if things go well, expect an update by this Sunday. Thank you for all the suggestions regarding the Naruto/Konan and Naruto/Akeno thing.**

 **I wrote the last part of this chapter while listening to** _Time_ **from** _Hans Zimmer_ **and it really made me feel what Naruto was feeling. It was as if in that moment he and I were one person wishing for the same thing. It was beautiful and that feeling is rare for a writer. So, I'd suggest reading this last part again while listening to that song.**

 **I'm just going with the flow and letting the story take its own pace. It might be fast at times and slow at others, but I can see it developing into a beautiful big picture.**

 **And now we know what Naruto wants as his legacy.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated.**

 **Until Next Chapter,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	27. Control

**Chapter 27**

 **Control**

* * *

Naruto entered the familiar waiting area of _**Azure**_. It was one of the few locations in Ame he regularly visited in order to take care of some of his more _personal_ and _intimate_ needs. It was the most expensive sex center in the entire city and he was one of the few who could afford its services.

Some people always gave him dirty looks and nasty comments for this habit of his. But for him it was simply a way to relieve stress, sure he could take the more honorable way by finding some nice girl and taking her out for a date. If things went good, then maybe he could have sex with her but he didn't want any women to live on false hopes that he would ever return their feelings. And after sex, that expectation always skyrockets so he never tried dating and instead preferred this route.

He was an asshole in this aspect, that he could accept. Maybe he simply didn't want to get attached with many people or lose focus of his true goal. Azure offered him a service and he made sure that they were well paid for that.

He had a wonderful half day at Akeno's place, she had healed his injuries and he had used her couch to get some sleep. She had insisted for him to sleep in her bed but he had refused. That was not a line he was willing to cross, because he could finally feel completely comfortable in her company which was in large part due to her controlling the feelings she had for him.

He was not blind nor had he forgotten this important reality. For a moment, he tried to imagine what his life might be if he returned those feelings of hers. There was no doubt she was extremely beautiful, kind and caring. Only a fool would not find her attractive and he even admired her beauty.

But to go beyond that point was something he had never thought about. Nor did he want to focus on that aspect considering the suicide mission he had just undertaken. It was not just Akeno's case, even if they all survived this suicide mission his work with the Akatsuki would always keep him in danger.

His desire to destroy the Great Villages and create a revolution could very well lead to his death.

And if that was what fate had in store for him, then he didn't mind. But he would be damned if he let another person's life be destroyed in that. Be that or Akeno's or Konan's...

 ** _Konan._**

 _"Where the hell did that come from?"_ he thought,

Thinking about the Ame kunoichi made him pause. There was something about her that made her interesting in his eyes. She had walked in the darkness like him and when he was with her he didn't need words to explain himself. He could just be himself with all his faults. Konan was a beauty but most of all in her he could see a future leader of Ame.

Strong, decisive, loyal and brave. She had all these traits in spades and he respected her for that.

She understood him and his need for vengeance. But none of that mattered because she was not attracted to him like he was to her, and most of all he knew there was a high chance he would never get to have a family. So there was no point in thinking about these things...

 ** _Love was just not for him._**

 _But sex..._

However, even as he was escorted by one of the attendants his damned mind couldn't help but imagine what the situation would have been if Konan was ever attracted to him?

* * *

(Next Day)

A twig of grass.

The members of Domino Squad observed their new mentor place that tiny object in front of them. An hour ago, all of them apart from Naruto had received notifications regarding the Suicide Mission. Considering what was at stake, all of them had agreed and were now standing on the training field.

"If we are to succeed in our mission, we have to be like this grass. _Swift, Invisible and flexible_ " introduced Galatea,

"What do you want us to do?" asked Kyusuke curiously,

"I want all of you to push yourself beyond human limits. You are the best Ame has to offer, all of you have unique skills that compliment short, long and medium range combat. Some of you also have past espionage experience as well as assassination skills which will be vital for the success of this mission"

"To begin with, Kyusuke you will focus solely on your archery. Your father was a renowned ninja who could hit any target at any distance. I want you to be that same man, can you do that?" asked Galatea seriously,

Naruto was surprised to hear the unique skill possessed by the small ninja. On closer observation, he noticed that despite his small body Kyusuke's arms and hands were well toned. That could only come from rigorous training everyday.

"Daibutsu, you are our heavy hitter. Iwa shinobi are dangerous up close and it will be your job to protect the team if too many of them swarm in. You and Akeno will team up with Kyusuke and work on honing each other's skills. Akeno, you will focus on your medical skills and developing combination attacks with your summoning creature" explained Galatea briefly,

"You're expecting _aerial_ battle?" asked Akeno curiously,

"We have to assume Iwa's famous **Explosion Corps** will try to take us out when we make our move. I'm seriously concerned about this man, _Deidara_ " pointed Galatea, as she passed down the Iwa shinobi's ninja card.

The team grouped together and got a first glance at that man.

 _Name: Deidara Kamizure._

 _Age: 27_

 _Rank: Jounin (A or S Class)_

 _Specialty: Explosion Release Kekkai Genkai_

 _The only pupil of Ohnoki in history, Deidara has been notorious for several bombings across multiple villages. Merciless, maniac, but loyal to Iwagakure. Not to be engaged at long distance._

Naruto narrowed his eyes after finishing his reading. He seriously glanced at the picture of the blonde Iwa shinobi, if this man was truly Ohnoki's pupil then he must not be taken lightly until further assessment.

"If Deidara shows up, Kyusuke and Akeno it will be your job to stop or eliminate him"

Despite his reservations, Naruto kept his silence as Akeno and Kyusuke were handed their roles. He was worried for her but she was a ninja just like him and it would be insulting if he didn't believe in her skills. She and Kyusuke were their long range fighters, and they needed her **_vulture_** summon to deal with the Explosion Corps of Iwa in case they showed up.

"Daibutsu, Nagato and Yahiko"

The three boys straightened up as their names were called out. Apart from their trainer, Galatea was also the **mission commander** who reported directly to Hanzo himself. _Her word was the law._

"You three will be our boots on the ground and face the Tsuchikage's protective detail. Take them out as quickly and efficiently as possible because your secondary objective is eliminating the remaining top commanders and civilian leaders of Iwa" explained Galatea seriously,

"Then who will take care of Ohnoki?" asked Nagato suspiciously,

Galatea's gaze shifted towards the remaining two members of the squad. Naruto stared at Konan who looked at him for a few moments before nodding, after a moment he returned the gesture.

"I don't think it's a good idea sending those two alone" protested Akeno,

"Noted. _But it is happening,_ **I** am the Mission Commander and you will proceed _exactly_ as per my given orders. Is that clear?" asked Galatea pointedly, and stared hard at Akeno.

Akeno's jaw clenched and she held back her tongue. Despite becoming good friends with Konan, she had her reservations about the Ame kunoichi being powerful enough to support Naruto against Ohnoki himself. But as she glanced at Naruto, he gave her a faint smile reassuring her which was the only reason she nodded back to Galatea.

Galatea made a shadow clone of herself without any hand sign drawing surprised looks from the squad.

"Naruto, I will be watching over the training of these guys with my clone" instructed Galatea,

"You were going to train me?" asked Naruto confusedly, and saw a faint smirk arrive at the blonde woman's lips.

"I will but not until you learn the basics from someone else"

With that Galatea walked away which made the rest of the squad follow her lead. Akeno and Nagato glanced back at their friend but he shrugged which made them nod and follow after Galatea.

On turning around, he saw Konan was the only one still standing and not following after Galatea. It took him three seconds to connect the dots.

" _You're_ going to train me?" asked Naruto skeptically,

"Do we have a problem?'' retorted Konan calmly,

Naruto stared at her for several long moments but Konan stood her ground and continued observing him as well. Finally, he sighed and decided to take a gamble. She was a capable ninja and he had seen her skills first hand. If she had something that could help him kill Ohnoki then it was his duty to learn.

"Very well" he agreed, earning an appreciative nod from her.

He watched as she pointed two of her fingers forward and closed her eyes. Naruto couldn't help but be drawn in as a serene expression came on her face, her blue hair flowing freely in the air. He had not found Konan to be very beautiful when they first met and that opinion had remained constant until now.

But in this moment he could feel her inner calm and peace, her acceptance of herself, even the rains nor the cold air were disturbing her minutely. The smile that came on her face made his eyes widen as he watched two single strands of grass being torn from the ground and raised high in the air.

Right before his eyes those two strands were torn apart into several little pieces. He watched her raised fingers dance freely in the air and he watched with mesmerized eyes as those broken pieces of grass came back towards each other. He observed the clashing and tangling with acute interest and was blown away when the previously broken strands of grass were made again and carefully placed back on the ground.

She slowly lowered her fingers and opened her eyes to see him staring at her. In his gaze she saw surprise, respect but most of all something she couldn't figure out just yet.

"We will learn how to do that" said Konan patiently, and gave him an encouraging smile.

"How can you do that?" asked Naruto in surprise, which made her glance back at the sky as her smile widened.

"I accepted who I am"

Those simple words took his breath away as he stared at his own hands. Never once in his life had he been proud of himself, his anger and self loathing were the powers that drove him forward apart from his unflinching loyalty to Uzu.

But she was different, he could feel it.

"Were you born with such a good control?" he asked,

"I learned" replied Konan,

"Galatea?" he asked knowingly, earning a nod from Konan.

"And Hanzo as well. There was a time when I was angry and bitter at this world, at Ame, at the people around me. I was hurting from inside growing up as an orphan..." confessed Konan,

"You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to" he suggested, knowing how the past had shaped them both to be the person they were today. And she was revealing something very private, and he was hoping she would stop or else she made him feel obligated to reveal something private from his past.

Konan must have sensed his thoughts as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I am telling you a little about my past because it is my wish, I am not expecting a similar thing from you"

"Thank you" he said gratefully, giving her a short smile.

"This world is dark and dangerous, but it also has beauty to it. Which way we see it depends on from the eyes we see..." said Konan kindly,

"What you just did was beyond masterful chakra control. How did you recreate the strands of grass after tearing them into little pieces?" asked Naruto seriously,

Konan gently tapped the side of her head and gave him an encouraging smile as she spoke,

 ** _"I create my worlds, I destroy my worlds"_**

Naruto stared at his own two hands after hearing those words. All his life he had destroyed whether it be people or things...

"Galatea and I believe that it is _not_ your anger or pain that allows you to control your dark chakra. _**But your brain**_..." said Konan truthfully,

" _My brain?_ " he asked confusedly,

"Many ninjas are gifted with exceptional strength like Daibutsu, or impeccable aim like Kyusuke, or people with Kekkai Genkai. But you have a gift stronger than any jutsu or Kekkai Genkai in this world, it's your mind" revealed Konan,

"I don't understand..." stated Naruto,

Konan stepped closer to him and without a word took his hands in hers. He wanted to ask her what she was doing, but she gently shook her head making him stop. She closed her eyes which made him follow her action.

"Do whatever I ask of you. Trust me" she requested,

"Okay" he agreed reluctantly,

For several long minutes they both stood still allowing the rains to fall over them and the strong wind to brush against their bodies. He slowly started to lose focus and then she spoke...

 _"Imagine yourself to be at the place you crave the most"_

He followed her request and imagined himself back on the streets of Uzu. His village was not destroyed and instead it was shining in all its glory. This sight despite only being his imagination brought a smile to his face.

 _"With the people you love by your side"_

His smile widened as he saw Akeno and Nagato standing by his side. He had his arms wrapped around their shoulders as they all happily walked through the streets of their beloved village.

 _"Open your eyes"_

He didn't want to leave this little heaven he had created but deep down he knew this was not real despite how much his heart wanting it to be. So, reluctantly he slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was her eyes looking at him.

A smile dancing across her lips, he felt a tug at the fingers of his right hand. Looking in that direction, he saw his hand outstretched with Konan supporting it.

His heart stopped.

For they both were currently surrounded in a swirling tornado of grass blades uprooted from the ground. Hundreds of grass twigs could be seen breaking and joining back over and over again. It was a sight he had never seen before in his entire life.

Shocked he glanced at Konan and saw she was not doing anything. His astonished gaze drifted back towards his fingers and the thing they had created. He felt that peace in his heart vanish and the next moment the tornado of grass twigs were blown away and scattered across the land.

" _Acceptance_ is a beautiful thing, Naruto. The moment you stop being ashamed of yourself will be the moment where you can truly live the life you always wanted"

He looked at her with those eyes of his and in them Konan saw for the first time his _raw fear_. His life was built on the beliefs that he was himself responsible for all that had happened to him, but the moment he stopped believing that he would not know who he was.

"How can I accept myself after knowing what I am?" asked Naruto hesitantly,

"And what do you think you are?" inquired Konan,

"A Monster"

It pained her immensely to hear him say that. But she also knew this was what truth was for him, she could only imagine the type of life he must have lived for him to reach this point. She didn't know how to change that opinion, but Konan knew one thing after observing him these past few months.

There was more to him than the darkness he portrayed. There was a person bound in chains waiting to be freed.

A person shunned his entire life by the entire world.

Gently grabbing his chin, she leaned closer and placed a soft yet tender kiss on his forehead.

"Not for me"

She never backed away and met his surprised gaze head on. There was a faint blush on his cheek and she couldn't help but compare it with his bright red hair. She had never admitted this to anyone and if she had anything to say about it this fact would never be revealed, but she _loved_ his bright red hair.

"Do you really believe I can learn how to fully control my powers without my anger and pain?" he asked seriously,

"Yes, but if you only give it your all. Believe that you can do it and leave the rest to me and Galatea" proposed Konan,

"So, should I call you _Sensei_ or _Master_?"

Konan couldn't control her laugh after hearing his quipped remark. She saw him smiling as well and he atleast seemed willing to try this new training. Despite the jovial atmosphere, she knew he had given her his trust and was willing to follow her lead. And she was not going to take this trust lightly.

"You can just call me Konan" she said with a gentle smile,

"Let's give this a shot then, _Konan_ " he proposed with a small smile of his own,

She nodded.

"Then let's start with basic meditation first"

* * *

Galatea smiled approvingly as she watched Konan and Naruto engage in various meditation activities. Her student was patient and if there was one thing Galatea liked about Naruto was that he listened and was willing to follow Konan's lead. It was a trait of a good ninja who showed that he was willing to adapt.

Because in this world those who failed to adapt died very soon.

Meanwhile her attention shifted towards her own group of students who were also watching the same sight as her. Galatea didn't miss Akeno's conflicted look but the girl was being professional which was something Galatea could respect.

"Come at me with everything you've got" ordered Galatea,

Kyusuke was the first to react by drawing an arrow from his quiver and firing at lightning speed. The fact that his arrows were chakra powered made them even faster nor did Galatea miss the explosive tag on that arrow.

With a wave of her hand, she forced the arrow to change direction and instead run towards Yahiko. The orange haired boy jumped away but the explosion was faster than his movement. However, before the flames could burn him Nagato stepped in between throwing a piece of paper towards the explosion.

 **"Fuin"**

Galatea couldn't help but be proud on seeing Nagato display his mastery in Fuinjutsu as he sealed away the entire explosion. From behind him, Akeno jumped and unleashed several pointed senbon which on gaining trajectory shrouded a good portion of sky by multiplying.

As soon as Galatea jumped, she felt a presence behind her. From the corner of her eye, she felt Daibutsu's staff approaching and flipped quickly. That move left her open for Yahiko who made a horizontal slash towards her chest.

But before either weapon could connect Galatea disappeared in a shower of petals.

The squad searched for their lone opponent who suddenly seemed to have vanished. But within a few seconds, Nagato looked in the west direction at a certain point.

"CHA!"

Akeno wordlessly understood his message after years of fighting beside him. She jumped in the air channeling a dangerous amount of her chakra into her fists and made contact with the ground.

The other squad members were shocked when the entire ground was blasted into tiny little pieces out of which Galatea jumped completely unscathed. Akeno followed after her by jumping across the flying debris at great speed. She made a hand seal making three shadow clones join her fight.

Galatea was impressed with the girl's chakra levels and raw strength. Her clan had trained her well, she also felt Kyusuke unleash another series of arrows just as Akeno closed in.

Galatea grabbed one of Akeno's clones, twisted her and used her as a shield against the arrow. When the clone was destroyed she gave a roundhouse kick to the next clone making it disappear. The real Akeno closed in with her last clone and Galatea saw the chakra scalpel waiting to strike in their hands.

With a loud roar, she unleashed raw chakra from her body sending her opponents crashing away. While the clone was destroyed, Akeno rolled across the ground and was stopped by Nagato.

On seeing Daibutsu approach, Galatea made a series of hand seals which helped her unleash a massive fireball towards the bulky Ame ninja.

But to her surprise, a powerful stream of water clashed head on with her attack courtesy of Yahiko and Nagato. They were protecting their comrade which allowed Kyusuke the chance to continue his attack on her.

They were good and willing to watch each other's back which was a good start.

But they had a lot to learn and it was time she showed them that.

She clasped her hands together and it was the moment when all of them were effortlessly listed off the ground and flung wildly in the sky. Galatea knew her **_telekinesis_** powers were limited but they would be enough for these kids. She took great pleasure in thrashing them all against each other in the sky as they cried out painfully.

For several long minutes, this painful exercise followed and when she was sure they had enough Galatea thrashed them mercilessly towards the ground. She herself felt some exhaustion in her body, even after all these years using her mental powers took a toll on her body.

Her powers were a small fragment of Naruto's true potential and she had hopes that the boy after gaining those powers would help protect Ame.

But for now she had to teach these kids a few things. Despite the violent thrashing they had just received, Galatea smiled when the sore and bruised kids shakily got back on their feet and stood as one against her.

 _"Again"_

* * *

(Sunagakure)

A fully healed and healthy Pakura currently knelt before the man she considered the greatest leader of their world. As long as he lived, there was a future for Suna and she would go to any lengths to fulfill the dreams of this man.

That was the power _Katsumoto Narakami_ , **The Third Kazekage** had over her.

Sitting in his Kage robes, he was the epitome of calm and perfection. Despite his village being on the losing front, Pakura saw the shinobi around her had not lost faith for he was still with them.

Currently the Suna leader was busy reading over the scroll given to Pakura by the young Akatsuki leader.

"What do you think about that shinobi, Pakura?" asked the Kazekage seriously,

"He is young and powerful. The way he destroyed that Konoha base and freed us with minimum casualties showed a great tactical brilliance. Kazekage-sama, we have reason to believe he alone killed Kagami Uchiha and most of his top commanders. He also faced off against **The Yellow Flash** and _survived_..." explained Pakura honestly,

She saw it was the last name that drew the real interest of her leader. The Yellow Flash had solely been responsible for several of Suna's defeats, many great Suna shinobi had been sent to kill him.

 _Not one came back alive._

But this boy had survived making him the first person in the entire world to do so.

"What about his followers? Tell me about them..." pointed Katsumoto,

" ** _Fanatically_ ** loyal savages who would fight for their _dark lord_ to death. However there were two ninjas who were different, one was a boy around the Akatsuki leader's age. He was average but brave, the other was a master swordsman who alone defeated scores of Konoha Jounin. I have a feeling he may be a master swordsman from Kiri..." suggested Pakura,

She saw her leader merely raise an eyebrow at her report. He drummed his fingers across his chair for several long seconds before looking her in the eyes.

"As long as I live, I will not let Suna fall. That is the only promise I can give you, but it is also a fact that Konoha has many great and powerful shinobi in their ranks. The Yellow Flash is a proof of that, if I fall..." said Katsumoto grimly,

"Kazekage-sama!" said Pakura in alarm, the mere thought of him dying scared her for Suna's future.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon. But we have to be prepared for the worst and as Kazekage it is my responsibility to look after the best interests of my nation. I have received reports that Shimura Danzo is the new Commander of Konoha forces..." revealed Katsumoto,

"That man is _ruthless_..." spoke Baki, a veteran Jounin

"Yes, he is. The only way our village can turn this war around is my building an alliance with different villages. But before I go on this route, I want to meet this boy _personally_ " ordered the Suna leader,

Pakura nodded.

"He gave me a contact to get in touch with if you were interested in his offer. I'll have them set up a meeting with you as soon as possible" promised Pakura,

"Very well"

With that Pakura got the hint that they were all dismissed. Wordlessly the ninjas started making themselves walk out of the room, she was about to do the same when the deadly voice of her leader stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Pakura, if he proves himself a threat to Suna in anyway."

 _"I will kill him"_

She simply nodded and made herself walk away. But the one thing she dared not say to her deadly leader was a reality she had seen with her own eyes. The amount of power and darkness she had felt from that boy...

 ** _"You're wrong, sir. If this goes wrong, he will kill you"_**

* * *

(Konoha)

Minato and Mikoto sadly watched as Obito and Rin cried together as they sat beside the grave of their lost teammate, Kakashi Hatake.

Kushina also had tears falling from her eyes as she remembered the boy that was Kakashi Hatake. The fact that he died saving the life of a friend made him admirable in her eyes. Still, seeing these young kids seeing the same pain as Kushina and her generation had seen in the Second Great Ninja War pained her heart.

She looked at her side and saw Minato fighting back the tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't save him" he confessed,

Mikoto gently grabbed his hand and placed a comforting hand at his back as the great Yellow Flash finally mourned the loss of his most prized student. The past few days he had kept up a brave face as Obito was in the hospital and Rin needed support. But now staring at Kakashi's tombstone broke his heart.

"First my eldest son, now my student, how much more will this war take from us?" asked Minato sadly,

"Naruto is _not_ dead" denied Kushina vehemently, and saw her former lover staring at her sadly.

"I contacted every source of mine and all of them said that our son made his last stand beside the Uzumaki in their final hour. His loyalty to Uzu was unbreakable" revealed Minato sadly, but at the same time he was proud of his son for his sacrifice and courage.

" _How do you know this, Minato?_ " asked Mikoto hesitantly, already having a feeling neither she or Kushina would like the answer.

His words had drawn Kushina's complete attention as she walked closer and now stood before him. It was a truth Minato rarely talked about their son especially knowing that it was their fault for the way things ended up with Naruto. And now Kushina could feel this man had been hiding something important from her...

"I watched over him for several years and met him once personally"

 ** _SLAP_**

Mikoto was alarmed by the sheer amount of hurt, rage and bitterness that surfaced in Kushina's eyes. The raw tears falling from the readhead's face made Mikoto feel for the woman. Mikoto herself could only imagine her own pain if the same thing was done with Obito. And the answer was...

 _It would kill her, just as it had killed Kushina._

"We were _forbidden_ " said Kushina in a broken voice, as Minato helplessly looked at her with tearful eyes.

 _"He was my son"_

 ** _"AND HE WAS NOT MINE?"_**

Her painful scream tore through his heart and the sheer amount of betrayal in her eyes made him look down. How could he explain to her that she was tagged because of being a Jinchuuriki and could never leave the village. The moment she did, she would have hunter ninjas out for her blood.

How could he tell her that due to not being tagged and free he was the only one among them able enough to keep an eye over their unfortunate son from afar.

But she was the boy's mother and no matter his logical reasons...

 _It would never be enough._

He waited for her to punish him but Mikoto came forward and enwrapped her friend in a consoling hug which made Kushina finally break down as the reality of what he had done and the truth that their son was dead hit her harder than any punch in the world.

Minato kept his own anger in check as he watched Kushina cry her heart out. She wore her heart on her sleeves and always blamed him for what happened with their son. Yes, he was forced to make a choice but he made it knowing it would allow the three of them to _live._

If he had chosen to run away with Kushina and their son, then maybe they could have had a life. But it would be a life **_on the run_** , always being hunted, they would be branded traitors, and no matter how much they ran a day would come when they would be caught either by Konoha or some other faction because Kushina's status as the nine tails holder would never let them be alone.

He would be executed alongside her after they extracted the nine tails from her. As a form of punishment, Konoha might have even sealed that beast inside their son.

And he didn't want that end for either Kushina or Naruto. So when she had begged him to run away with their son, he had refused knowing that moment was the one where he lost the love of his life and their son forever. For Kushina that was the _**ultimate betrayal**_ but he had made a choice that kept the three of them _alive._

After that he had strived for years to improve himself so that he could become Hokage and undo the damage. But Kushina never stopped blaming him and despite knowing at the time of making that decision her hatred still hurt him.

But that was his curse and he had to bear it.

Naruto was dead and there was nothing changing that. And the only thing Minato could do was stop Obito, Rin and many more Konoha children from feeling this kind of pain.

 _This war had to end._

If he was destined to be hated by his loved ones, destined to be feared and hated by the world, then he would do so while carrying out his duty as a shinobi.

Because that was **_his fate._**

So clenching his fists tightly he walked away from the cemetery while silent tears ran down his own cheeks.

 _He was going to end this war even if it meant killing everything that came in his way._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **As promised I delivered this chapter by Sunday, not sure about the date for the next one since I've got to update my other stories too but I'll try to make it as soon as possible. I've also noticed few of saying Naruto is going light, well he is learning to accept himself instead of wallowing in self loathing. I call that progress for him as a character, but so far he still seems determined to destroy Konoha and follow his dream of a revolution.**

 **What do you guys think about Minato now that we know why he did what he did? What do you think will happen when any of them realized the truth?**

 **Reviews would be appreciated.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	28. Ghost

**Chapter 28**

 **Ghost**

* * *

Standing on top of one of Ame's skyscrapers one Naruto Uzumaki smiled as he finished reading the formal request for a meeting between him and the Kazekage. The Suna leader had caved paving the way forward for his dream of a new world to be created.

He knew there was a long and painful way ahead, but he was willing to walk that path for he wanted a change to this stagnant world.

He wanted a _revolution._

He pointed his right hand forward towards the vast river spreading across Ame. Many believed the body of water to actually be an ocean but in truth it was the biggest river in the world. He raised his hand forward and was immensely satisfied when a tsunami as high as twenty feet arose from the surface.

Within a week he had been able to achieve this small form of control and Konan had promised that this was just a small portion of his true potential. It had not been easy as reaching this level required him to greatly suppress his negative feelings which included thinking less about Uzu, less about Katsuro-sama, even less about the butchering of his clansmen at the hands of Konoha, and completely disbarring any thoughts of his blood family.

It was the last thing that really got to him.

Despite not wanting to think about them, he could not dismiss his father being the **_Yellow Flash_** and his little step brother being a shinobi on the front lines.

He had accepted the card that life had dealt to him but one question still plagued his mind every day.

 _Could he really kill them all?_

His father, his brother, and his mother. They were all defenders of Konoha who would protect that damned village till their dying breath. And as long as Konoha existed, his revolution would not succeed.

While he was the last ninja of Uzu, a voice seeking justice in a cruel world, a small flame desiring change.

There was no way he was giving up on his dream because the world he sought was the future where his friends and clan could start again and live in peace and happiness.

But it also meant that he had to **_kill_** his entire family.

Granted, he had no love for them. In fact, he hated them but there was a big difference between hating someone and killing them in cold blood. Nobody knew that difference better than a killer like him.

Despite all of this and the pain his parents had caused him,

He owed Minato and Kushina one single debt.

 _They gave him birth._

That was a blood debt that weighed heavy on his heart. All his life he had operated by his ledger and his debts, and he always cleared them. But this one was greater than any other debt and he knew he had to pay it back somehow for his own sanity because the day he did so would be the moment he would be completely free of Minato and Kushina.

He didn't know how things were going to work from here on out but one thing was certain.

For a new world to rise,

 _Konoha had to fall._

He then went on to open the next scroll that was sent to him by Kisame. As Naruto went through it, his surprise knew no bounds. But with it arose his anger, **_those fucking vultures!_**

 _Kirigakure and Iwagakure had pulled out all their forces out of the Uzu after recovering what they deemed precious and destroying the village along with majority of its shinobi._

 _But Kumogakure was still there and had turned the ruined village into an experimental lab where nearly 1500 Uzumaki who were captive were being experimented upon._

 _And his Uzukage was maybe still alive._

Words couldn't describe the hope that surged within him. A lone tear fell from his eye as he again read over the information Kisame had given him. **_His people..._**

He had left them behind once but _not_ again.

But Kumo had nearly 1000 of their shinobi including several Kinkaku squadrons stationed within Uzu. Even if he combined each and every Akatsuki under his command, he still didn't have enough men.

That would not stop him from trying but if he failed then every single one of his imprisoned clansmen would die.

 _He needed help..._

* * *

Hanzo was surprised when one of his servants had informed him that Naruto Uzumaki wanted to meet him immediately in the middle of the night. If it was anyone else he would have told them to go away, but that boy was special and crucial for Ame's future so despite being tired the Ame leader decided to meet the boy.

An hour later as he finished reading through the information in the letter given to the boy, Hanzo was shocked.

"Are you sure this is correct?" asked Hanzo seriously, looking the boy right in the eye.

"Positive"

Hanzo continued staring in his eyes and for the first time saw so many emotions. There was hope, anger, anxiety but most of all a desire to fight, even die if that was what it took to free his people. It brought a smile to the old man's face.

"You're going to save them''

The sheer level of conviction in his eyes drew Hanzo's respect for him even more.

"I will" he promised,

"You _will_ die" warned Hanzo, yet he smiled.

" _So be it_. I swore an oath to protect the Uzumaki and as a ninja of Uzu it is my duty to save my people. If my death is what's required for those 1500 souls to be freed, then I will happily give my life"

Hanzo nodded respectfully, he had always admired how the boy had always remained faithful to his clan and village despite their destruction. It was this loyalty that had made him trust the boy, yet even so without help his chances of success were non-existent.

And they both knew it.

Hanzo knew what the boy wanted but at the same time he waited and didn't say anything as he continued staring at the boy.

Naruto could see it in those veteran eyes, the Ame leader was testing him just like every Kage.

But today was not about his pride, this moment was about the fate of his people and the Uzumaki Clan was his family.

And there were no lines he would not cross for family.

Hanzo's eyes widened in astonishment when the proud Naruto Uzumaki who never backed down now knelt before him respectfully. It was a sight Hanzo would never forget which also made him get up from his chair.

To set one's pride aside as a ninja and as a person, to bow before someone you had no loyalty to was a feat not many shinobi could accomplish. This boy may hate the ninja world but his love for the Uzumaki exceeded anything else.

"Salamander Hanzo, I Naruto Uzumaki need your aid in saving my clan." requested Naruto,

"Stand, Naruto"

The boy obeyed his command and now stood before him.

"You and I both know Ame doesn't have enough ninja for such an operation. We can barely defend our own borders, but at the same time you have done more for our nation than many others. I cannot give you my army, but I can give you my best soldiers" offered Hanzo honestly,

"How many?" asked Naruto, and tried his best to hide his disappointment. He had known Ame didn't have enough shinobi but he had to make a try no matter the result.

"One Squad"

It took one glance in Hanzo's eyes to discover who he was willing to offer for this suicide mission. Many people would be outraged at such little offer for help, but Naruto knew what Hanzo had just offered was _priceless._

This man was willing to give him Ame's best soldiers knowing that if they died in this mission, Ame would be severely weakened against Iwa's upcoming invasion.

He was placing the Uzumaki's survival above his own village's future.

"Hanzo..." said a shocked Naruto,

"If the Uzumaki you want to save are even _half_ as loyal and brave as you then I am willing to take this risk. I cannot give you my army, but I will _personally_ aid you in this battle"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock even further on hearing those words. He had came here expecting little to no help and yet this man was going so far for someone like him.

Hanzo inwardly smiled on seeing the boy not able to understand why he was doing this. Naruto was powerful but he was so _young_.

And unlike other Kages, Salamander Hanzo valued conviction and loyalty above all else. And this boy had that in spades, Naruto Uzumaki was a fresh breath in the corrupted ninja world and Hanzo wanted to nurture this flame so that one day this boy could make Hanzo see the world he had always wanted.

He was doing this to bring forth that change which he knew this boy would bring. But if he died then everything would be lost.

"I can't ask you to do this..." said Naruto hesitantly,

"I am making this decision of _my own_ free will. You will need my help in saving your people, and for Kumo to not discover as to who attacked their forces we will have to make sure not a single one of their ninja survives" explained Hanzo seriously,

The sheer amount of cruelty that arose in the boy's eyes showed a darker side of him. He was going to bring **_hell_** down upon every Kumo shinobi that Hanzo could see clearly.

"Those bastards will _pay_ for what they did to my people" promised Naruto viciously,

"Akeno once told me most of your clansmen distanced themselves from you due to your power, some even antagonized you then why are you so loyal towards them? I want to understand." said Hanzo clearly,

On hearing that request, Naruto actually smiled.

"People always fear what they don't understand. In those years I couldn't control my power which lead to few unfortunate accidents which made my clansmen wary of me. As for me being bullied it can happen to any child, but I survived that and it made me stronger. My clan is a rough bunch and hard to please, they feared me but that didn't stop them from looking after me. They gave me a home, food, and the chance to use my power for something good. I don't expect you to understand, Hanzo...

But I came with little to nothing in this world. It made me cherish what little I was given and the Uzumaki Clan is **_my blood_**. I don't care if I am dangerous bastard in their eyes but as long as I live I won't let them fall" explained Naruto,

As he said his story he couldn't help but remember his past life with the Uzumaki Clan.

 _He was a bastard son who could never receive the name, love or company of his parents._

 _He was a freak whose powers destroyed everything._

 _He had two friends he cherished more than anything in this entire world._

 _He was a soldier of Uzu._

 _ **"Never forget who you are, Naruto Uzumaki. And the world will not forget you either"**_ thought Hanzo proudly,

The Ame leader saw clearly what they boy felt in his heart in those blue eyes of his. As he continued staring at this young boy, it made him wish that he had a son just like this boy. One who would carry forward Ame to a great future, one who would be as fierce and loyal like Naruto Uzumaki.

"Come with me" said Hanzo as he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The next moment Naruto felt the familiar sensation of a shunshin as Hanzo transported them both. When his vision cleared, he saw himself standing in an open green field full of tall trees. It was the closest thing to a forest Ame's capital had.

He looked at Hanzo for explanation and could surely feel the old man smiling behind his mask.

Hanzo gave out a whistle as Naruto sensed movement among the small forest. The sound of footsteps assaulted his ears as he waited. His breath got stopped on seeing what came out of the forest.

Pure white as the winter's snow, a proud creature larger than any horse, twin eyes as red as the color of red, a growl that would put most men to their knees.

 _A white wolf._

Mesmerized he watched as the beautiful creature came running forward on seeing Hanzo. The Ame leader knelt down and happily embraced the wolf as it tackled him to the ground. No words were said but as he watched the fierce wolf happily lick the Ame leader Naruto could see they shared a very old and close bond.

Just like family.

After several moments of bonding Hanzo finally got up to face him as the beautiful wolf adopted a protective stance around the Ame leader. Hanzo gently patted the creature which made it relax and stop its growling.

" ** _Ghost_** belonged to my younger brother. They were battle partners"

Naruto was more than surprised on hearing what Hanzo had just revealed. It was something extremely personal as even he had not known this man had any sibling. One look in the old man's eyes was enough to see how much he must have loved his younger brother.

"You remind me of my younger brother, Naruto. He was brave and fierce, one of his legs was twisted but that didn't stop him from defending two young girls from being raped by Iwa shinobi. It costed him his life but he still fought" said Hanzo sadly, but there was immense pride in his voice as well.

The Uzumaki knelt before the wolf as the creature and he stared into each other's eyes. It was searching his soul through his eyes and Naruto allowed his dark chakra to turn his eyes pitch red just like the wolf's.

Instead of being threatened the wolf howled and gave his face a gentle lick.

It touched Naruto's heart immensely to see this creature not running away despite seeing him for the monster he was.

Hanzo himself knelt down and patted the wolf affectionately.

"My brother always felt that this world was still beautiful despite the darkness. He believed that one day people could live in peace and when he died it became my dream to fulfill his dream. I have tried my best my bringing Ame and the Samurai together, but I need help in bringing the world together. _Will you help me?_ " asked Hanzo, as he extended his hand towards the young boy with bright red hair.

A firm grasp of his hand followed by a tight squeeze and a fire in those demonic eyes arose,

 **"To the death"**

Hanzo smiled as he gently placed his hand on the young boy's cheek. From the moment he had seen him, Hanzo had known there was something special about him. It was not his powers or his mind, but his _heart._

"Will you accept **Ghost** as your battle partner?" requested Hanzo,

"I can't be your little brother, Hanzo" replied Naruto hesitantly,

 _"Then be my son"_

Even as those demonic eyes looked at him in shock, Hanzo's hand continued to rest on the boy's cheek.

"I'm an Uzumaki" he said in weak protest, which made Hanzo smile.

 **"You may not have my name or my blood"**

 _"But you have my dream"_

* * *

The winds of the cold night clashed against his chest, the rains continuing to fall over him from the sky, the fleeting sight of countless trees was all he saw as he raced atop the white wolf given to him by Hanzo.

His heart was still startled by what Salamander Hanzo had given him.

It was greater than any army, jutsu or power in this world. He could finally see why Konan, Yahiko, the people of Ame and even the Samurai Nation respected that man.

He gently gripped Ghost's fur as the wolf carried him towards the borders at lightning speed. He had always wondered if he would ever have a summon, Akeno had her vulture and Nagato had his own summon as well.

And now as this wolf carried him forward Naruto knew _this_ was his battle partner.

 _For they both were wolves: Vicious and fierce, powerful and caring towards their pack._

He gently kissed the creature's head which elicited a loud roar from the beast that pierced far and long.

Hanzo had promised him that he would come to his aid alongside **Domino Squad** by the end of this week. He had given the Ame leader a location where they would meet.

For now he was going ahead of them to rally every Akatsuki under his command for the upcoming battle. He had sent word for Kisame to come to his support.

Uzu was his home no matter the state it was in. Those Uzumaki suffering there were his people no matter his troubled past with them for despite their wariness of him they had given him a home when his own parents had abandoned him.

Kumo should have killed the Uzumaki when they had the chance because now every single one of their ninja would meet a horrible death.

Yet, most of his heart was still lingering on how the people of Ame accepted him for who he was. His darkness didn't scare them be it Konan, Yahiko, Galatea or even Hanzo. They were willing to stand by his side despite the fact that he was not a ninja of their nation.

Despite promising himself not to get attached with these people, he knew deep in his heart they had earned a dear place and after what Hanzo just did for him,

He was thankful to these rains as they concealed his tears. But for once these were not tears of sadness or agony, but of _joy_. Amegakure was the vision he wanted for the new world and not the current blood thirsty one.

It wouldn't be long before Akatsuki truly became infamous across the world. They had already started to be feared after what they did to Konoha and if one thing was sure about the great villages was the fact that they always united when they saw an enemy that threatened them collectively.

In this generation, that enemy was _him._

He needed to make the Akatsuki more strong. At this moment apart from Kisame and Hidan, the rest of his fighters were cult members, bandits, rogue ninjas and criminals. Even combined that force was not more than 500 which was pitiful in comparison to the forces of even one great village.

But increasing the number of his forces opened his organisation to betrayal at some point. Most of all he alone was shouldering the burden of leadership, he didn't have a second in command who could carry on his mission if the Great villages managed to kill him.

He didn't have many powerful shinobi in his organisation and that deficiency was felt more than ever in this moment when he needed as many of them while trying to save his clansmen.

He could only imagine what Akeno and Nagato would go through once Hanzo revealed to them the truth.

But for now, he had a lot to do and very little time.

* * *

(Konoha)

Minato warily glanced around at the group of people surrounding him. To be called in the middle of the night by Jiraiya could only mean something big was up.

Danzo being the military commander was also present and was looking at Jiraiya.

Hiruzen alongwith the Anbu commander were present. So were Tsunade and Orochimaru.

"What have you found?" asked Hiruzen,

"You asked me to investigate the Akatsuki and I have found some disturbing things" admitted Jiraiya,

"Explain" stated Danzo firmly,

Jiraiya pressed a button which started the video of Minato's fight against the Akatsuki leader. There were also other footages of different members of Akatsuki butchering Konoha shinobi.

Jiraiya specifically focused on the sections where Minato wounded his opponent but the boy didn't die despite a lethal wound directly to the throat.

"What do you see?" asked Jiraiya seriously,

He again played the footage of Minato stabbing the boy and the moments after when the boy fled from the battlefield.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, that wound was a killing blow which would have even killed a Kage like himself. But this boy didn't die and instead was strong enough not only to survive but run away. Whether he died afterwards or not was still a mystery but if what he had seen so far was a reality then the Hokage doubted the boy was dead.

Tsunade also noticed something which she had missed before.

"He killed our people so viciously, the sheer amount of hatred in his eyes for us could only suggest he was wronged in someway by our village. Or maybe he had someone he loved dying due to our people" suggested Tsunade,

"He said to me before running away that, _Blood must have Blood_ " admitted Minato gravely,

Orochimaru and Danzo didn't say anything and remained silent, but if the pointed look they gave each other was any indication they both knew they had made a big enemy in that boy.

They should have tried harder to kill the boy because now he was becoming a menace day by day.

"His healing, it's _unnatural_. As far as I know no shinobi or clan has such marvelous healing apart from the Senju, _**except**_..."

Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence as a horrible reality presented itself to her. That wound on the boy's neck would even kill most Senju apart from her, but there was one clan who had the life force and healing ability even stronger than the Senju.

A clan that was her distant family.

"Are you suggesting that boy is an _Uzumaki?_ " asked Hiruzen in shock,

"We cannot say for certain but if a few Uzumaki managed to survive the massacre then it could be possible they hold Konoha responsible for not coming to their aide in their final hour. The young Uzumaki particularly could be angered at our failure despite generations of alliance, we couldn't save them" suggested Jiraiya,

"Still, they should have come to Konoha. We would have sheltered them." said Hiruzen sadly, Mito Uzumaki would never forgive him if what his students were suggesting turned out to be true.

"This is all just speculation and even if it were true, that boy and his allies are still our _**enemy**_ " pointed Orochimaru,

"He's right. Hiruzen, he killed Kagami and many of our shinobi. He must _pay_ for that mistake with his life" encouraged Danzo,

Hiruzen turned towards Minato for his own opinion only to witness the Yellow Flash staring stoically at the boy's image.

"We cannot forgive him, Hokage-sama. The Uchiha will demand his head for killing their clan leader and if we forbid that then our village's unity will be threatened. We cannot antagonize the Uchiha" warned Minato,

"So the boy must die" proposed Hiruzen,

He received grim nods from the others in the room. Hiruzen could only sigh in defeat, it were times like these that made him feel the true burden of being a Hokage. Even if the boy's reason for waging war against Konoha were justified, he had to die so that Konoha could live.

"Sarutobi-sensei, Kushina has requested to visit Uzu to pay respects to her deceased clan and her son" informed Tsunade,

" _Absolutely not!_ She's a jinchuuriki and cannot be permitted to leave the village in this time of war!" objected Danzo strongly, but was silenced when Hiruzen raised his hand.

"I gave you command over our shinobi, but Kushina being the Jinchuuriki is still under my command. With the demise of the Uzumaki Clan, we don't have any more future ninjas who could become the Kyuubi's jailer. Do you understand what is at stake, Danzo?" asked Hiruzen seriously,

Tsunade was disgusted by what her teacher was suggesting. Konoha needed Kushina to have many more children so that in the future a few of them could carry on the burden of being a Jinchuuriki. Maybe even restart the Uzumaki clan which would be a great addition to Konoha.

But for that to succeed they needed Kushina to consent and the only way that could happen if they kept her happy. With the death of her son, Konoha had really earned her wrath and Hiruzen was only trying to pacify the grieved woman.

The Senju looked at Minato to see he was equally disturbed by this course of action but was smart enough to not do anything stupid considering Hiruzen was the _Hokage_ and Danzo was the _Military Commander_. These old men held more power and respect in the village and with the Fire Damiyo than Minato.

Maybe in a few years and after they win the war, Minato would become the new hero. But until then, he had to wait for his turn that was if Jiraiya and Orochimaru didn't succeed Hiruzen as Hokage.

As for her, Tsunade was happy with living the rest of her life with Dan. She had already lost her dear brother, Nawaki in the previous war and now all she wanted was this war to end so that she could live with her lover in peace.

Yet she couldn't help but lament the fact that this was not the ninja world her grandfather, Hashirama Seju had dreamed of.

It was supposed to be a world where the world chose co-operation instead of war, a world where instead of always fighting for resources different ways were developed to help each other. It was possible if men were willing to put aside their pride and ego but she was yet to see that change.

 _Peace was possible in this world, you just had to strive for it every day._

Unfortunately, the current leaders of the world had no interest in such a difficult path. They were more comfortable with following the age old policy of conquest and subjugation which would only lead to more pain and misery, which in turn would lead to more wars.

She had already lost her grandfather, granduncle, her parents, her little brother and most of her clansmen to various wars and conflicts. The Senju were fading from the world and if this war didn't end anytime soon her clan might just disappear from the world.

As a Senju she would stand by Konoha and protect it, but deep in her heart she wished for a change. If she ever had children of her own, she didn't want them to grow up as she had, unfortunately the current Konoha leadership would never go down that route.

Her gaze shifted towards the image of the Akatsuki leader. That young boy, _what was he fighting for?_ If it was just revenge then it would lead him nowhere and all the blood that was spilled and would continue to be spilled be for nothing.

 _But..._

If he had a vision that was better than the current world, a way for all of them to avoid this senseless violence then she could actually find herself rooting for his victory.

She didn't know why she was being so sentimental towards a boy she didn't even know and one who was her enemy. But as she glanced at his masked face she couldn't help but feel that something about him was familiar. As if they both shared an invisible connection, and she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

Fortunately, she was saved from these dangerous thoughts by her teacher's next instructions.

"Jiraiya, continue your investigation on this boy. Meanwhile, Danzo have you finished the preparations for our renewed invasion against Suna?" asked Hiruzen decisively, and received a firm nod from his student and one from his old friend as well.

"In two weeks, we will be fully ready to crush Suna" promised Danzo,

"Very well. Minato and Orochimaru, you both will escort Kushina to Uzu so that she could pay her respects. Take Obito and Rin alongwith two squads of Anbu as well." instructed Hiruzen,

Orochimaru seemed annoyed to say the least by being assigned guard duty to a woman and his teacher must have picked up the discomfort.

"Recover any jutsu or knowledge from the ruins, Orochimaru" said Hiruzen, and smiled when his student's frown turned into an eager grin. This boy was still the same knowledge hungry maniac even after becoming an adult.

With that out of the way, Hiruzen turned towards Minato who nodded.

"Obito and Rin could use some time away from this war after losing Kakashi. And Kushina could use some closure as well, if there is any trouble I'll teleport her back to the village" promised Minato,

"I know, Minato. And I trust you to be smart, if Uzu is still occupied by any other village you will leave immediately. We are already waging war against Suna, I don't need another front opening up against either Iwa, Kumo or Kiri. Do you understand?" asked Hiruzen,

"I do"

When the meeting was finished and Minato started his walk back towards his home he couldn't shake the feeling that going to Uzu was a bad idea. Maybe it was his nervousness of being near Kushina after their last quarrel, or maybe he didn't want to see the place where his son had fallen. It was too painful but not only was Kushina adamant on going there, but the Hokage himself had approved the request which now made it a mission.

Despite his reservations, he wanted to protect Kushina and despite everything that had gone wrong between them over the years in his heart he still longed for the cheerful redhead who had captured his heart right from that day in the academy.

Kushina used to be so full of life and to see her transform into a broken woman was extremely heart breaking. He knew the pain of losing her only child made her like this and it was why he always accepted her anger.

Their son being forcefully taken away from them was the moment when they lost each other, and he couldn't help but wish in vain that maybe out of all this suffering they could find each other again.

It was hopeless he knew, _but gods he loved that woman._

She drove him crazy but was also the best thing that had happened to him. Even now after being with many women, in his heart he knew in this life he belonged to Kushina Uzumaki even if she didn't need him.

He could only wonder...

 _Just what did Uzu have in store for them?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I promised you guys pretty exciting things after Naruto and Minato's first battle, it took some time but we are finally getting back to the action part. I'll find a way to balance this new development, his training and the upcoming Iwa mission. Gods, it's going to be fun to write all the explosive ideas I have in my mind.**

 **For once I feel things are actually going in Naruto's favor, for the moment. Don't you think he's perhaps getting what he always wanted?**

 **Man, I'm so interested in knowing what you guys think of this?**

 **I'll update as soon as possible, that is if I manage to complete my Spanish Language work. Who would have known learning a new language could be so difficult?**

 **Next Chapter: Home**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	29. The Bastard Returns

**Chapter 29**

 **The Bastard Returns**

* * *

Nagato and Akeno were speechless as silent tears fell from their eyes.

The rest of Domino Squad were shocked to say the least as Hanzo retold them the fact that many Uzumaki were still alive and currently held prisoners of Kumo within Uzushiogakure.

However, Galatea was the one to ask an important question.

"Where is Naruto?" asked the blonde, former Uzumaki.

"He went to gather his allies" replied Hanzo frankly,

"He has _allies?_ " asked Kyusuke and Daibutsu in surprise,

Konan and Akeno both narrowed their eyes on seeing Yahiko look away. Nagato was the same and they had enough of secrets to deal with.

The two boys were surprised when they were grabbed by the collar of their shirt by each girl. Akeno stared furiously at Nagato while Konan did the same with Yahiko.

"Out with it" hissed Akeno,

She was shocked when the usually submissive Nagato gave her a rough push and glared at her heatedly.

 _"No"_

Konan was surprised as well which only made her stare pointedly at Yahiko. But even this boy stood his ground and held his silence. Hanzo was not surprised that Naruto had managed to gain the loyalty of these two boys.

"What did you say?" asked Akeno angrily,

"You don't _own_ us, Akeno. If Naruto has not told you anything then you don't need to know. And I won't betray his trust, even for you" growled Nagato, and could feel his own Uzumaki temper rising in a long time.

"We want to help him but we can't do that unless we know what we are getting into" pointed Konan, earning a scoff from Yahiko.

"There is something called _privacy_ , Konan. He did not ask us any questions when we asked him to fight Iwa for us, and now when he needs us most I'm not about to enter into a pissing contest. Naruto needs my help and as his friend and comrade, _my sword_ is his to use without any question" promised Yahiko fiercely,

Those strong words managed to win over Kyusuke and Daibutsu as they both came forward and made Konan leave Yahiko's collar.

"This is not the time to fight" urged Daibutsu patiently,

"We can always ask questions after. But for now we must stay united if we are to save the Uzumaki" suggested Kyusuke,

Their patience worked as Konan backed down with a heavy sigh. There were many things she didn't know at the moment and it frustrated her, but she knew that if the Uzumaki were alive then Naruto would go to save them.

And without help, he would die.

And that scared her.

She couldn't help but be shocked on discovering how she had started to feel for the boy. The same person she had once looked at with mistrust, but over the months she had seen who he was underneath and it made her want to protect him.

She looked at Akeno and saw the girl having the same look in her eyes. They both hated secrets, especially ones that were important but at the same time they would fight and die if necessary if it meant Naruto could stay alive.

Galatea, Mifune and Hanzo all saw the same squad that once couldn't trust each other were now fighting _for_ each other.

They were standing united in the face of a challenge as great as this.

And the Ame leaders could see it was one boy who had brought them all together. If Hanzo ever had doubts about these children being capable of leading his nation to a great future, they were removed now.

They all were different and had varying opinions. They fought like dogs, but when it came to one of their own they now stood before him as wolves eager to defend their pack.

So he asked them just one thing.

"Are you ready to go and fight for your Commander?"

Six loud thumps to the chest was his answer.

Galatea and Mifune both shared an affirmative nod as Salamander Hanzo got up from his seat and looked them all in the eye.

 _"Then let us make history"_

* * *

(Akatsuki Secret Hideout)

Kisame was not pleased.

For in front of him, he could see the entire Akatsuki mercenary army preparing for a war.

A war that they had no hope of winning and was in reality just a waste of lives. He gave another sharp glance at the man who had arranged such a folly.

He had sent the information about the Uzumaki prisoners to Naruto to keep him informed. Never had he imagined the boy to act so impulsively, but then again he should have thought about how protective the boy was towards his clan. It was his greatest weakness according to Kisame.

But wrong or not, he was still the leader and the one with the vision.

Kisame had no choice but to follow this course of action. Naruto had even freely said that if he didn't want to join, he was free to leave. But Kisame knew doing that in this crucial hour would make him lose all the respect he had gained in the boy's eyes.

And perhaps a small part of him was eager to see how powerful the boy had become since their last battle against Konoha.

Kisame knew something was different about the boy because despite going against impossible odds he seemed confident that he would emerge victorious.

It was this confidence of the leader that had energized the Akatsuki troops to prepare for war against the largest military in the world.

Whatever the result of this battle, Akatsuki would no longer be able to remain in the shadows after that.

Or perhaps Naruto could show them another miracle. The boy had a habit of creating those with his sheer strength and tactful mind.

Atleast the cult members were _overjoyed_ at the prospect of being able to spill a hell of lot more blood in honor of their **'dark lord'.**

Kisame had thought himself to be a bloodthirsty maniac, but Hidan and his cult brothers had stolen that feat from him.

The only thing Kisame found acceptable was the fact that despite their different opinions Naruto was still wearing the ghoulish mask Kisame had given to him as a gift. Combine that with the beastly white wolf atop which the boy was sitting made him seem truly menacing.

Feeling a set of eyes watching him, Naruto turned around and made his wolf march towards Kisame.

"I see you still don't approve of this" said Naruto with a frown,

"We are _partners_. I am free to voice my opinion" countered Kisame with a smile, which in turn made Naruto smirk.

"That you are"

"What will happen to our revolution if we are defeated? Or if you are taken captive or die in battle?" asked Kisame seriously,

"That won't happen" promised Naruto,

"You think so?" asked Kisame skeptically,

"Watch me"

" _Overconfidence_ doesn't suit you" chastised Kisame, earning a nod from the young redhead.

The Kiri swordsman saw that same confident look on that boy's face. Something was up, a secret hand the boy was yet to reveal. Despite his emotions for his clan, Kisame knew he was not mad enough to think he could win against a 1000 Kumo ninjas with just half that many Akatsuki.

"Should I expect some unexpected intervention?" asked Kisame knowingly,

"Maybe"

Kisame was most curious at the sight of the entire Akatsuki army mounting on horses. These sort of animals were usually used by the private army of Great Damiyo's and not shinobi. But then again, these creatures traveled faster than man and time was of great essence.

"We are ready, my lord" reported Hidan eagerly, a bloodthirsty grin easily visible on the man's face.

Naruto nodded as he unleashed his sword and Kisame didn't miss the Uzumaki symbol on the blade's hilt. As the boy raised his sword the battlecry of the entire Akatsuki followed after him.

Despite their opposing views, Kisame couldn't help but smile as he noticed the change in him.

When they first met he was just a cornered dog that was attacking anyone that threatened him and his loved ones, the moment he stopped being a dog and took control over Hidan and his cult he became a dark lord, the moment he raised his sword against Konoha he became a leader.

As Kisame rode atop his own horse alongside the Akatasuki army who were on their own horses as well, all their eyes were fixed upon the lone warrior sitting upon that giant wolf.

Bastard or not, Naruto was still an Uzumaki.

When he ran from Uzu, he was just a _boy._

And now as he returned back to his home, Kisame knew without doubt.

 _That he returned a man._

* * *

(Konoha)

Minato warily watched as Kushina Uzumaki marched towards the gates of Konoha. On his side stood Orochimaru alongwith two squads of Anbu Blackops.

Looking at the redhead Minato could see she had chosen to wear her Konoha Jounin uniform. Her Konoha headband was shining proudly on her forehead and it made his heart swell with pride. She may resent the village but that would never get in the way of her duty.

She still had her pride as a ninja left in her.

Her face remained void of a single emotion as she stepped beside the men around her. Orochimaru also came closer, being the squad leader it was his order that would start their journey.

"How long would it take us to travel to Uzu?" asked Orochimaru,

"A week on foot. But if I use my Hirashin for shorter distances we can reach there in _three days_ " explained Minato, and drew quite surprised and relieved looks from the Anbu teams. Ninja or not, nobody liked long journeys when they had the Yellow Flash for quick jumps.

"Impressive, so you have marked your seals across our lands till Uzu, even till their borders?" asked Orochimaru with the barest hint of respect,

"A few inside Uzu's lands as well"

If Orochimaru appreciated Minato's tact before, he was now fully impressed with the young man's cunning. Rival or not, Orochimaru could respect an intelligent move.

"I underestimated you, Minato-kun" praised Orochimaru, even as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde man. This man was not too be trifled with easily that Orochimaru pledged to himself on this day.

Kushina and the Anbu's could feel the palpable tension between the two men, there was no killer intent leaking from either of them but the sheer intensity with which they two men were staring at each other was making the rest of the squad nervous.

She had to act even if she didn't want anything to do with either of these men. One was her former lover who had broken her heart, and the other gave her the creeps.

Reluctantly, she placed her hand on Minato's arm which drew a surprised look from him.

"If it doesn't tire you much" she suggested, and could see he was more than happy to oblige her request.

"Not at all" replied Minato with a smile,

He instructed the entire group to form a circle and link hands together with each other. One of the Anbu's grabbed his left hand and Kushina grabbed his right. It was going to be quite exhausting to transport these many people at long distances, but he drew strength from her warm hand.

Minato was quite surprised when he felt another source of chakra linking up with his own and giving him energy. He looked at the redhead and saw she was looking forward but that hadn't stopped her from giving him chakra.

Maybe, just maybe this trip to Uzu could make them startover again.

The next second the entire group vanished in a bright yellow flash.

* * *

(Two Days Later: Sea Of Uzu)

Hidan could feel his bloodlust grow further and further as he watched the shores of Uzu in the far way distance. He didn't care why his lord had asked him to fight because it was another great opportunity to spill more blood in his lord's glorious name.

He still couldn't help but smile as he remembered butchering the Konoha shinobi.

Their fear, their pain, their helplessness had made him enjoy killing them even more and he hoped to do the same to these Kumo bastards.

He looked around to see his other cult members were also equally thrilled for the upcoming fight. Even the other Akatsuki lower level members were eager to fight. They were currently sailing towards their dark lord's homeland on a big ship.

It had taken quite a lot of money to procure this vessel which could carry the entire Akatsuki army alongwith their horses. But the dark lord had insisted the end result would be worth the cost.

And who were they to question their dark lord?

Speaking of their lord, he was standing at the front of the ship alongside Kisame.

Hidan approached towards them and saw his dark lord glancing in the far away distance. Hidan couldn't see anything there but they way Kisame was grinning and the ice cold look in his lord's eyes hinted something was indeed present there.

"Seems Kumo is not completely foolish" said Naruto,

''What should we do? Our ship is not built for combat, certainly not against those many naval vessels." suggested Kisame,

"We will kill anyone who gets in your way, dark lord" proposed Hidan eagerly, and raised his scythe.

The other Akatsuki forces were about to join up when their lord raised a hand stopping them in their tracks. The sheer amount of killing intent he leaked made them take a step back.

"There is no need for any of you to die just yet"

Hidan felt a chill down his spine on hearing that ice cold voice. His lord was going to do something dangerous, he could feel it.

The Akatsuki forces saw several vessels bearing the flag of Kumo appearing on the horizon. It seemed the world's largest military had deployed their naval forces to keep intruders out of Uzu.

Kisame gripped his sword for the upcoming bloody fight but was stopped when Naruto slowly lifted himself from the deck.

The new Akatsuki members were slack jawed as they watched their leader actually rise higher and higher in the sky. The boy was flying for Kami's sake.

 _"I will personally handle this"_

Naruto allowed himself to fly higher and higher in the sky until he could see each and every Kumo ship on the horizon. There were dozens of them manned by experienced seaman and dangerous shinobi.

He felt the coldness spread across his heart as he imagined these very people slaughtering his clansmen, enslaving his people, conducting horrible experiments on them.

No, these were no shinobi, no human beings.

These were _monsters_ just like him.

And today it was time they met an even bigger monster.

 _"This is my justice"_ thought Naruto as he raised both his hands forward.

This was his home, his lands, his sea.

 _His water._

He closed his eyes and focused on the energy around him. Konan had told him the only way to harness his true potential was to accept himself and become one with the force around him. And tonight amidst these dark skies full of raging clouds, he felt more at peace with himself than ever.

He felt the familiar pull of energy connecting with his own and he allowed that connection to grow. Slowly the pressure in his chest continued to rise till the level that it became painful.

But he didn't stop.

Kisame's eyes widened as he sensed the monstrous build up of energy around him. No, it was not around him but...

 _The Entire Sea._

He glanced at the boy flying in the sky and was truly astonished at the level of advancement in him. They were no longer equals in power, Kisame knew it now.

He saw Hidan raise his scythe as the Kumo ships drew closer and started announcing warnings to turn back or be destroyed.

It would take less than a minute before a bloody battle began between the two factions.

But it would never happen.

Kisame knew the decisive moment had arrived when he felt the winds stop. The raging waters of the sea stopped making sound and replaced the battlefield with an eery silence.

But despite the silence, Kisame could feel the roar.

 **"FEEL PAIN!"**

Kisame and Hidan stared with wide eyes as their leader gave out that monstrous cry full of hatred and pain. But that scream was not what stopped their breath but the thing that happened next.

Gigantic volcanic waves of sea water erupted from right beneath the hull of each and every Kumo ship.

Hidan and the cult members roared in delight as they watched the entire enemy fleet being decimated right before their eyes.

Kisame watched slack jawed as the water tore through entire ships, ripped through the flesh of each and every human on board those vessels.

Showers of blood, flesh, wood, rafts flew high across the ocean and fell wildly around the area in a gory fashion.

Just like that it was over.

An entire fleet destroyed. Hundreds of lives lost from the strike of one warrior.

If the Yellow Flash was the _ultimate shinobi_ , then his son was the _ultimate monster._

Kisame joined the cult members and the remaining Akatsuki as they knelt down and cheered for their fearsome leader. The Kiri swordsman saw him starting at the lands of Uzu.

And in that moment, he knew this man was out for blood.

Only the Kami could now save the remaining Kumo ninjas from his monstrous wrath.

* * *

(A Day Later)

Kisame had seen and done many disturbing and dark things in his life. He had seen vengeful men, evil bastards, greedy scum but none of those monsters could stand to the one before him.

He saw many of the new Akatsuki members watch in fear as their leader currently had an entire Kumo Scouting Unit in the air.

The men and women were writhing in agony as Naruto's dark chakra destroyed their body both from the outside and within. The corrosive power made their skin wither away, their flesh burning to ashes but even then Naruto didn't stop.

The boy was vengeful as he was loyal and knowing these people had hurt his clansmen he was giving each and every one of them a horrible death.

Many Akatsuki flinched when Naruto reduced a boy the same age as him to ashes alongside the rest of the Kumo Scouting Party.

The only ones who were currently enjoying these executions were the insane cult members and Hidan who were laughing. Kisame had known there was darkness greater than the sea deep within the boy, however it was the moment he stepped foot on Uzu that made it truly come out flooding.

Their small army had already set up camp a respectable distance away from the village of Uzu. A few unfortunate Kumo shinobi had been caught in Hidan's traps and paid for their mistake with their lives.

When Naruto was finished executing the group of Kumo shinobi, he turned his demonic eyes to their squad leader. A pretty blonde with fair skin.

There were tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched her entire unit be literally burned to ashes and scattered across these cursed lands. And when those demonic red eyes turned towards her she literally begged Kami to give her a knife so she could end her life.

Suddenly she felt a presence in her mind and before she could understand what was going on information pertaining to her remaining comrades within Uzu, their positions, guard patterns, arms and the location of the Uzumaki prisoners.

Everything was extracted from her brain.

And when that was done and she regained her senses she whimpered when that monster was right in front of her with his demonic red eyes. And he was holding a small jar within which a bright green flame was burning.

She wanted to plead for her life but his sheer presence had frozen her tongue.

There was no mercy in his eyes or sympathy. Just pure hatred born out of immense pain.

He took out his sword and it was then she saw the Uzumaki clan symbol etched on it. Her eyes widened on this discovery and she trembled when he opened the cursed jar.

Hidan was in heaven when he saw that beautiful green flame within the jar connecting with his dark lord's magnificent blade.

 _"P-please..."_

"It's too late for that." he said with a finality evident in his cold tone.

Her eyes widened in horror when the entire sword was lit alive in those green flames. Even from the small distance between them she could feel its heat. This was not ordinary fire, but something much worse.

"This is **_Demon's Fire_**. My people were masters in Fuinjutsu and even Alchemy, we had no intention of destroying your village but you destroyed ours. Now I will use this legacy of my clan and the best part about this weapon is that it never stops burning for _seven days_ " hissed Naruto darkly with a cruel smile,

The woman screamed but nobody would ever hear her voice courtesy of the silencing seals around the entire camp.

The monster gently touched her cheek and looked her right in the eye,

"You _butchered_ and _tortured_ my people, it is justice that you receive the same favor from me. Kumo will receive not an **_ounce_** of mercy from me because you didn't give any to my people. Die knowing that your **_entire nation_** will burn just like you"

He plunged his flaming green sword right inside the woman's chest and the scream she gave was horrifying.

Kisame flinched but didn't look away as he watched green flames erupt within the woman's body. She screamed horribly as her inner flesh started to burn from within. Her organs started to melt, her blood started to boil but she didn't die.

Her agony and painful screams continued for several minutes as the men watched.

What was once a beautiful woman was reduced to a gaunt skeleton whose skin started to peel away but even then she didn't die. Whatever those flames were Kisame was terrified of them.

If the Akatsuki members didn't fear their leader then they did now for he was merciless and cruel to their enemies.

Hidan and his cult laughed hysterically having been more than pleased at the woman's suffering.

It was a bitter truth of this twisted world that humans were even capable of such brutality. It was pain and suffering that reduced them to this level, but it had to be stopped.

He grabbed a sword from one of the Akatsuki and walked towards the burning woman whose screams would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Before anybody could ask or protest, he plunged his sword deep inside her skull thereby ending her life and stopped her suffering.

He was horrified to see even the low quality sword in his hand melted away in those green flames alongwith the woman's liquefied body.

Kisame prepared himself to face Naruto's wrath for interrupting his justice, but to his surprise the boy's demonic red eyes changed back to their light icy blue.

"You're too _soft_ , Kisame" scolded Naruto, but there was no bitterness in his voice. Just plain annoyance.

"Making common soldiers suffer is a waste of our time. They are _pawns_ who simply follow orders from the ones who truly chose to destroy Uzu and conduct experiments on your people. Rain down your wrath on them and not these useless ninjas" said Kisame with a frown, as he stared at the disgusting molten corpse.

Whatever hatred he was on vanished as the boy gave out a tired sigh.

Kisame could understand why he was behaving like this but quite frankly they had better things to do than torturing useless weaklings. And looking at the rest of the Akatsuki folk, none of them had the guts or will to get their leader back on track except for Kisame.

"Did you discover any information?'' asked Kisame pointedly,

"The fleet we destroyed had 220 of their ninjas on board. We've also killed 50 of their Scouts so their numbers are around 700. The Kinkaku squadrons man the borders of the village and the rest of the ninja guard my clansmen" informed Naruto,

Kisame was impressed but then again this was expected of the boy if he was to be their leader.

"Who commands these forces?" asked Kisame seriously, knowing the enemy commander meant a lot in any battle.

 **"Yugito Nii, the Two Tails Jinchuuriki."**

Naruto smiled when that revelation shocked Kisame and the rest of his followers. Battling Kumo ninjas and Kinkaku Squadrons was one challenge, facing off against a Jinchuuriki was a whole different battle.

"Do not be afraid. I will _personally_ handle her" promised Naruto with a finality to his voice that didn't leave room for doubts.

After the way he had killed their enemies just now there was not a single voice of hesitation or objection. Just the way he liked, even Kisame having seen how powerful he had became gave a nod.

"Get some rest and guard our camp. We attack tomorrow night" ordered Naruto,

The men almost ran away being too afraid to be near their angry leader right now. Kisame sensed his tension, his pain, his unending anger and simply gestured for them to walk away towards the edge of the camp.

Naruto complied.

When they were away from the other Akatsuki, Kisame saw the raw pain in the boy's eyes as he stared at his village in the far away horizon.

Even from this afar, Kisame could see the village had been **plundered**. Large chunks of buildings were burnt, broken walls, and a sense of doom as well as constant suffering loomed over what was a flourishing village.

Despite not being an Uzu ninja, Kisame felt sorry for the village and knew his own village had a hand in this tragedy.

 _"I will build it back"_

The boy made that promise as a lone tear fell from his eye. He wanted nothing more than to ride now and save his people, even making them suffer for a day longer was painful for him. But it had to be done as his men needed rest and time to prepare.

Kisame smiled on seeing that so much death and destruction had not deterred the boy's spirits to make his village grow back from the ashes.

"How will you do that?" asked Kisame curiously,

"By restoring the **Third Uzukage** , Katsuro-sama to his rightful seat. He can lead us back to our former glory" said Naruto faithfully,

"What if your leader is not there? What if he's dead or missing?" questioned Kisame,

He saw the boy clenching his fist and adopting a pensive gaze as he entertained that harsh reality.

''Then I'll find someone who can be the new leader. _The Fourth_ "

"What about you?"

Naruto frowned on seeing Kisame smile as the kiri ninja said that.

"What about me?" asked Naruto confusedly,

Kisame continued staring at him with that same strange smile and it was then Naruto realized what the man was hinting. He stared wide eyed which only made Kisame laugh.

"I'm a **bastard** , not a true Uzumaki" said Naruto sadly,

"You will be if we win this" countered Kisame,

"My clan doesn't like me much. They probably hate my guts" said Naruto with a small laugh,

"The Third Uzukage made you the leader of the Survivors because he knew you had what it takes to lead the Uzumaki to a new future. That you will be strong enough to make them rise again-"

''I got my people killed. _I failed_ '' protested Naruto bitterly, his guilt making his voice heavy and drew his eyes to the ground.

"Not all of them"

Naruto didn't dare raise his eyes and continued staring at his home soil. The faces of all those he had failed to protect flashing before his eyes, what Kisame was proposing was not possible because he was not worthy of that.

Maybe Nagato or some of the other senior Uzumaki if they were still alive.

A cold wind brushed past the two men as Kisame stared again at Uzu.

"Soon enough, you will be asked to make difficult choices. Decisions which will shape not just your future but your clans as well. Choose wisely, **Lord Fourth!** "

Irritated, Naruto looked up to rebuke Kisame but found himself alone. Even so, the Kiri swordsman's words still rang clearly in his heart.

If Katsuro-sama, _The Third_ was truly gone or missing then his people would need a new leader.

And they deserved someone better than a monster like him, deserved better than a bastard son.

Maybe Nagato could become The Fourth. His friend had a calm mind and ability to think on his feet, he was well versed with the clan's practices and cultures. Nagato was a good fighter and was also respected among the village.

Yes, if Nagato agreed and if the Third was not there then his friend would lead his people.

Naruto knew he had ran away when his people needed him most. Someone like him should never obtain a title as noble as _The Fourth Uzukage._

He was born in darkness and shadows. The Light was not where he belonged unlike his friends.

His duty was to protect the Uzumaki until his dying breath and create a new and better world for them.

And when that was done, he would be ready to fade into the shadows and darkness where he belonged.

But tomorrow he would fight the greatest battle of his life against an enemy army that outnumbered his own. Even so, no matter what cost he would have to pay he would make sure his people were freed.

They would know that as long as he drew breath there would be someone willing to fight for their future.

And his enemies would know how big a mistake they made by harming the Uzumaki.

Yes, tomorrow Naruto Uzumaki would have his vengeance.

 _If only the boy had known what fate had in store for him..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Next Chapter: My Home**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Chapter,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	30. My Home

**Chapter 30**

 **My Home**

* * *

Kushina had tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched her beautiful home in such a devastated state. Uzu was brutally _plundered_ , but even in this despair she found hope as she watched actual Uzumaki being forced to form defensive protections outside of the village by Kumo shinobi.

Her blood boiled on seeing her people enslaved by the bastards who had tried to kidnap her as a child. She had always loathed Kumo from the bottom of her heart and now to see them treating her clansmen like cattle...

But most of all, if her clan was alive then maybe _her son..._

Overjoyed and angered she glanced at her comrades to see them staring at the shocking revelation with wide eyes. Minato was speechless at the discovery and so were the silent Anbu.

But it was Orochimaru who chose to break the first word...

"We must retreat _now_ "

Kushina had the Snake's neck within her hand before the Anbu's could even blink. Orochimaru was shocked for once when he was literally lifted off his feet and held in the air by Kushina Uzumaki.

"Are you suggesting we **_abandon_** my clan?" asked Kushina murderously, her eyes becoming slit red as the Kyuubi chakra started pouring in.

"We are already at _war_ with Suna. We cannot afford _another_ with Kumo" protested Orochimaru,

"He's right, Kushina-san. If we attack Kumo then it will be an **act of war** by Konoha" said one of the Anbu helplessly,

She saw the same helplessness in all of the Anbu's eyes which made her reluctantly leave Orochimaru's neck. But she was not gentle in putting the man down at all.

Their opinion mattered nothing at all, for there was _one man_ who could end that entire enemy army alone.

The **Yellow Flash** found himself in another situation where he was being forced to chose between _nation_ and _family_. The last time he had made a decision like this had costed him a son and the love of his life.

But he could see it in her eyes: _The Desperation, The Pain, The Silent Plea._

"You once told me that Konoha values comrades greatly. I have _served_ the village my entire life, I _still_ served after my son was **_stolen_** from me. Minato, _I_..." said Kushina helplessly,

"Even if we free your clan, Kushina. Our son could still be dead" replied Minato dejectedly,

His eyes widened when she stepped in front of him and laid an affectionate hand on his cheek. The tears falling from her eyes made her look like a silent angel asking for help in this midnight.

" _ **Look**_ at those people, Minato. They are Konoha's _allies_ who stood by our village for decades. If we abandon them now then what _good_ is our village's word?" asked Kushina worriedly,

"I _won't_ allow you fools to start a war" warned Orochimaru, as half of the Anbu also joined the Snake by surrounding the former lovers.

The rest of the Anbu who were fond of Minato drew their own swords and stood against their shocked comrades. Confusion was spreading fast and deep.

Minato could feel the tension rising but all he could see were her eyes.

 _"Come with me and meet them"_ offered Kushina,

"We will lose everything, Kushina" whispered Minato,

She knew it. Konoha was never going to act against Kumo when they were already fighting against Suna on one front. The Uzumaki would never be freed and would continue to suffer at Kumo's hands.

Despite his mind warning him, Minato could not help but entertain the thought of his son being alive in that village.

 _His child suffering._

The sheer thought made his blood boil which made Orochimaru back away as he sensed the Yellow Flash's rising anger.

Kushina waited for him perhaps for the first time in years. What she had asked him of was everything he had worked for all these years,

 _If he fought he would lose Konoha._

 _If he didn't he would lose her forever along with their son._

She could perhaps understand their helplessness when they were young as their child was taken from them forcefully. Perhaps, they both had been weak and standing here she could finally start to see how heartbroken he must have felt.

But tonight was different.

They were no longer those young shinobi with no power. They were strong and capable, both of them.

Most of all they were strong enough to make their own choices.

Minato thought back of all those years he had trained and fought day and night to become the ninja he was feared today. He hadn't done all that for the village or for the Hokage, he had done it so he could one day be strong enough to get his boy back.

Was his loyalty any worth to Konoha?

He could alone end half of Kumo's entire army and if Hiruzen-sama was here today then perhaps the old man would choose heart above mind.

Most of all, he couldn't help but feel this pull towards Uzu.

And he could not abandon Kushina again.

"Will the war we may start today be worth it?" asked Minato hesitantly,

"If you are by my side then we both alone can end Kumo's forces even before they set foot on Konoha's soil." said Kushina fiercely, and Minato knew she was not wrong.

He was the **Yellow Flash** and she the **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.**

Konoha didn't need an army to defeat Kumo as long as they had the two of them.

"For justice" said Minato with a faint smile,

 _"For our son"_

Orochimaru stormed through the Anbu's protecting Minato and Kushina in order to stop those two fools. Hiruzen would have his head if he allowed these two to start a war.

However, his heart stopped when he reached a moment too late as the couple disappeared in a bright Yellow Flash.

And in that moment, Orochimaru knew..

 _He was totally fucked!_

* * *

(Akatsuki)

"My lord, over there!" yelled Hidan urgently,

Naruto's attention was drawn to the northern side of the village where he saw a movement. Grabbing a set of binoculars he zoomed in on the location and what he saw made him blink.

He cleared his eyes again quickly and looked again but the result was the same.

 _"What the hell?"_ thought Naruto in shock,

Sitting atop his large wolf he couldn't help but be stunned on seeing two lone figures charging either madly or valiantly towards Uzu alone. The fact that those people were...

"Who are those damn _fools?_ " asked Kisame irritatedly, this was not in their plan and these new intruders were destroying Akatsuki's entire battleplan.

 _"My parents"_

The boy's voice was barely above a whisper which only seemed to show his own shock at this completely unexpected scenario. The other Akatsuki missed hearing that but Kisame didn't as his head snapped towards his leader.

Grabbing his own binoculars, the swordsman looked at the two charging ninjas.

Undoubtedly, it was the **Yellow Flash** which was expected considering the man was Naruto's father.

But to think _Kushina Uzumaki_ was this boy's mother.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was well known across the elemental nations even to the point that most ninjas were forced to remember her identity.

"What should we do?" asked Kisame truly confused,

"This works in our favor, Kumo will believe Konoha attacked its forces thereby igniting war between them" said Naruto hesitantly,

"They could die out there" warned Kisame,

Naruto didn't say anything and simply continued to stare at his parents charging towards the Kumo defenses. He didn't know why they were here, or had they truly lost their mind?

But after hating them for a long time, and to see them now doing something _right_ for the first time in their lives made him smile.

They were brave and powerful. But most of all watching them charge in the battlefield with nothing but each other as support made him truly see for the first time the couple who gave him birth.

He didn't know what the future held for them all, but in this moment he was proud of them.

If only they knew they would die on that battlefield no matter how powerful they were.

* * *

Minato couldn't help but smile despite making a decision that might sound the end of his career. For the first time in his life he felt free to make a choice of his own heart.

If he survived this, then maybe he would be branded a _traitor_ , or a _missing ninja_ or something worse.

But if it gave the redhead beside him her happiness back, then he would gladly do that for her.

Despite rushing towards an enemy stronghold, Kushina Uzumaki was smiling brilliantly. It warmed his heart to see the woman he had truly loved come alive again.

"Kushina"

She looked at him and he was startled when for the first time in years he didn't see hatred for him. But Admiration and pride for him...

"I'm sorry for everything"

In that brief moment she saw he truly was sorry for being helpless in the past. He had made a horrible mistake and it would never make up for the crime they both committed, but he was trying to undo that by standing beside her tonight.

Against Konoha, and against everything he stood for.

Before she could say something, Minato raced forward.

She focused ahead and saw the Kumo defenders were shocked on seeing who approached their position. Warning bells started ringing all over as Minato crossed the final borderline.

The Yellow Flash took out his famous three pronged kunai and used it to slice the necks of two Kumo Jounin first. He used the now bloodied weapon to stab another female chunin in the heart and jumped in order to avoid the horizontal slash from a Kinkaku operative.

Kushina saw the Kinkaku's swarming towards her former lover in droves and it made her really **_angry._**

She called forth her Kyuubi chakra and unleashed her _chakra chains_ that tore clean through the bodies of the Kinkaku before they could even lay a hand on Minato.

"Activate the seals, you morons! yelled a Kinkaku, as Minato swiped the man's head off his neck.

Kushina ducked as a hail of kunai went above her and frowned on hearing that strange order. She jumped high in the air and used her sword to stab another one of the operatives clean in the heart. The Kumo woman actually headbutted Kushina violently making the redhead stumble back.

Kushina felt stars in her vision and wildly slashed her sword in defense. She felt another punch to the gut and was sent sailing away. However, the Uzumaki flipped in the air and watched as the Kinkaku female despite a stab to the chest was still charging towards her.

 _"They are truly relentless"_ thought Kushina, and remembered these warriors did manage to take out the Nidaime Hokage.

Thinking about the Nidaime made her freeze. That Senju was said to be the creator of the Hirashin which Minato used today.

She ducked again as the vicious Kinkaku tried to slash her neck with her own sword. Kushina unleashed her chakra chains and brutally stabbed her opponent across her entire body.

Her eyes widened when even then the Kinkaku charged towards her even as her blood, organs and flesh spilled across the battlefield.

Kushina ended the woman's misery by taking her head off with a clean swipe. She saw that Minato had also killed a dozen Kinkaku but it provided time for four Kinkaku's in the corner to finish their hands seals.

 **"Ketsugo no Idaina Shiru (Great Seal of Binding)"**

The Uzumaki was alarmed when the ground beneath her sucked her feet in. Moments later she was stuck in the ground which was draining away her Jinchuuriki chakra.

She snarled and tried to yank her legs out but it failed. She sent great amounts of chakra to break the seal and even used her own blood to perform a counter seal, but nothing worked.

Across the field she saw Minato was equally alarmed as he threw his famous kunai but he _couldn't_ teleport.

He was just as stuck as she was in the ground with his own chakra being sucked away.

Had the Uzumaki specially developed seals like these which were now being used by Kumo against them?

She narrowed her eyes when dozens of Kinkaku surrounded them both from all sides. Their leader apparently dressed in a black uniform sent a kunai her way.

Kushina raised her sword to deflect and was shocked when the weapon exploded.

She could distantly hear Minato screaming the same as her as all around them the Kinkaku started raining down exploding tags. With their chakra stuck, they couldn't properly defend themselves.

But she had not come this far to _lose._

Minato was bleeding heavily from the forehead when he heard Kushina roar. With great power, she unleashed monstrous amounts of chakra that sent Kinkaku's sailing away like needles.

He was going through his own set of hand seals in an effort to break away from the seals that bound him.

It was then he heard the horn.

The surviving Kinkaku's smirked at them as Minato looked back to see a sight that stopped his heart.

"KUSHINA!"

The redhead urgently looked at him on hearing his alarmed voice. He pointed in a particular direction and when she looked she saw the gates of Uzu opening and out came _hundreds_ of bloodthirsty Kumo ninjas.

She saw Yugito Nii standing on the tall wall of her village glaring down at the two of them.

The enemy had expected a counterattack from Konoha considering Uzu was their sworn ally. To think they had even went as far as to make preparations to stop the Yellow Flash and Kushina herself.

Just how far had they _plundered_ her clan's secret jutsu?

The Uzumaki Clan was feared for their Kinjutsu and as she lay trapped in this seal alongside Minato she could understand why people feared her clan.

They both stared at each other grimly, they were trapped in a bad position with hundreds of enemy charging towards them with blood in their eyes.

Minato renewed his efforts to break through the seals holding them back even as Kushina used every ounce of her strength to raised dozens of chakra chains in the air. If the Kumo idiots imagined their victory, then they were mistaken.

Yet even as she prepared to defend, she was a little startled by the sheer number of enemy charging towards them.

She roared a battlecry and raised her sword!

* * *

(Akatsuki)

Kisame was stunned to see the enemy actually managing to _trick_ the Yellow Flash. Just how many lost sealing jutsu had Kumo stolen from the Uzumaki? Ones powerful enough to stop even a man as dangerous as Minato Namikaze in his tracks.

Looking at the only Uzumaki near him, he could see the boy was not surprised. In fact, he was expecting something like this.

Yet Kisame also watched how tightly Naruto has gripped his wolf's fur, the beast itself was growling madly as if sensing his rider's anger and discomfort.

But it was when they watched hundreds of Kumo ninjas charging to end the two Konoha ninjas that Kisame noticed something changed.

Naruto's hesitancy vanished.

 _"Don't"_ warned Kisame,

The boy's ice blue eyes turned pitch red as he gave the most hateful glare to the approaching enemy forces. Something had snapped within the boy and Kisame diverted his horse in order to stop him.

 **"HYA!"**

The white wolf roared on his master's command and surged forward in a flash. Kisame watched in disbelief as the reckless boy charged alone.

 **"FOLLOW THE DARK LORD!"** cheered Hidan madly,

The Jashinist and his cult brothers roared manically and charged after their leader happily on their own horses. That left a furious Kisame standing with several new members of the Akatsuki who were utterly confused.

 **"FUCK!"** cursed Kisame,

Yet he turned his horse to address the dozen odd nervous men and spoke clearly by unleashing his own sword.

 **"FOLLOW THE COMMANDER!"**

And so the Akatsuki charged.

 _Crushing all plans, all rationalism, every strategy, they charged._

For they knew they were more scared of the man atop that wolf rather than outnumbering enemy forces.

Kisame gulped as he watched Naruto who was riding madly far ahead of his army. The Uzumaki were known for their _temper_ and _madness_ , and as Kisame watched the boy draw his clan sword and alight it in the flames of **Hell Fire's.**

The Kiri ninja knew Naruto had gone _mad!_

* * *

Kushina had her sword raised in order to defend herself against the large enemy army. Her chakra chains raised in the air were also waiting for a brutal fight.

But to her utter shock, she saw the enemy soldiers come to a sudden halt.

She saw their eyes were drawn to something high in the sky.

Minato had also noticed this bizarre sight and drew his gaze to the sky to freeze in return.

For there in the dark sky was the symbol of a very familiar _skull_ burning with green flames. He had seen this symbol once before and it was the time when he lost Kakashi.

 _"Could it be?"_

He looked behind to see the Kinkaku surrounding him at his rear being raised violently in the air. Behind those men at a distance in the battlefield was a _wave of darkness._

Riding atop an abnormal large wolf was a very familiar ghoulish masked boy with bright red hair. In his hand was a sword burning in green flames which he pointed straight towards the struggling Kinkaku in the air.

Bolts of green flames shot from the sword hitting the Kinkaku directly. Minato flinched when those men and women started burning horribly.

One lone Kinkaku who was left on the ground charged towards the enemy but froze when the giant white wolf jumped at him.

The beast tore the man's head in a shower of blood even as the rider sitting on it used his burning green sword to slice the poor Kinkaku's body in half.

 **"DEATH!"**

The demon boy roared murderously as he continued his lone charge against the enemy army which took several steps back on seeing their best warriors die so horribly in front of their eyes.

Without sparing a single glance at either of them the boy charged ahead, but not before shooting green flames from his sword that struck the ground beneath both Minato and Kushina's feet.

The former lovers watched the green flames burning deep inside the ground only to destroy the hidden seals holding them both captive. When that was done, the green flames transformed into a short message and kept on burning.

 _"I always repay my debts"_

Shocked they looked at the boy who was charging towards the enemy army fearlessly. Seconds later from all around them hundreds of other warriors charged after the boy with ferocious roars.

 **"FOR UZU!"**

Naruto threw his sword forward with all his might and watched as the weapon struck the frontal line of enemy forces.

 _And exploded._

The green flames blasted everywhere consuming dozens of Kumo shinobi in their heat. As they ran pitifully to save themselves it led to the collapse of their entire frontal line.

Unleashing his twin spare swords from Ghost's back, he continued his charge forward much to the horror of his foes.

He grinned savagely as Ghost, his wolf brutally knocked away any ninjas that tried to stop his charge. The wolf was not only fast but monstrously strong as with every hit Naruto could hear bones of his foes breaking.

As he pressed forward he dipped his twin special blades in the green flames that were spreading across the battlefield.

With a swift strike he beheaded two Kumo ninjas instantly and sliced the throats of two more.

He looked behind only to smile as his private army glided through the disarrayed enemy forces. The panicked Kumo forces were helpless as Akatsuki riders ran fast on horses and their blades rained down death on everything in their way.

Further behind, he could see Minato and Kushina were still in shock at his arrival alongwith his army.

He owed them a _debt_ for giving him life, and today he had _repaid_ that debt by saving theirs in return.

Whatever connection they had shared with each other was tonight destroyed. He respected them a little for doing the right thing for once in their life, but they were no longer needed.

 _This was his home._

 _His people._

 _His fight._

So he waved his hand dismissively in their direction which was a clear message for them to leave right now.

When he turned to march forward he saw a huge explosion that sent large chunks of his forces flying wildly in the air. Dust and bodies littered across the battlefield.

Great balls of fire raced from the smoke striking down even more of his forces.

As the dust settled, he saw a giant twin tailed cat standing proudly in the battlefield. The monstrous blue cat gave a roar which sent many of his riders sailing away including Kisame.

However, it was the person standing atop that giant cat that made Naruto's heart stop.

"Who the fuck is that idiot?'' asked Hidan angrily, as he sliced a Kumo chunin in half.

 _"The Third Raikage"_

Several Akatsuki took steps back on hearing their leader reveal the identity of their foe. It was the Kumo forces who roared on seeing their leader arrive and stood as one. The difference one man could make...

Naruto jumped off his wolf and walked alone towards the Jinchuuriki in Biju form and its Kage sitting on top.

The Third Raikage watched keenly as what appeared to be the enemy commander walked forward. It was a boy barely 15 but his bright red hair was a very strong hint as to who he was.

The Kumo leader didn't know how any Uzumaki had survived the massacre apart from those held prisoners, what was worse this boy had managed to assemble an army of his own.

" **You all will** _die_ **here!** " roared the Third, earning loud cheers from his own ninjas.

Much to his surprise the boy paid his declaration no heed and continued walking forward and slowly started rising in the sky. The Raikage raised his eyebrows in surprise, as not just the boy started flying but the sheer amount of malicious chakra that leaked from his boy took the form of a demonic skull.

Raising his twin blades burning in green flames he glared with utter hatred at each and every enemy.

There was no fear, no hesitation, no mercy in those dark red eyes.

"It is _you_ who shall _**die**_ here!" warned the boy,

The Raikage actually smiled on the boy's threat. Finally a foe that was fearless and with such immense dark power as well. Even from this distance, he could sense the sheer power of this boy.

And it made him ask.

"Who am I fighting?" challenged the Raikage,

The boy stared at him for a long moment and the Kumo leader felt his enemy smiling behind that ghoulish mask. For a second, he thought the boy would refuse but was proven wrong when the boy touched the edge of his mask.

As the mask tumbled down to the ground, the Raikage saw a young boy with pale white skin that shined in the night. Those bright red hair flew wildly in the air as the boy with dark red eyes like a demon raised his burning swords in the air.

 _"I am the sword of this village"_

The Kumo shinobi saw the green flames rising from those swords and start to create something around that demonic skull made up of dark chakra that was floating behind the boy.

 _"The Protector of the Uzumaki Blood"_

Kisame saw the flames giving birth to a very familiar symbol that was famous throughout the elemental nations.

 _"I am the shield that shall rise to protect this village from all enemies"_

The Raikage's doubts became reality as the Uzumaki symbol came alive behind the boy in bright green flames. The sight of those dangerous flames swirling around the demonic skull made a cold shiver run down the hearts of every man.

 _"As long as I live, the Uzumaki won't fall"_

A serene smile came on the boy's face as he breathed in the fresh air. He was out of the darkness, standing in a place where he truly belonged.

So, for the first time he looked proudly in each and every eye and raised his swords proudly.

 **"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI!"**

 _"AND THIS IS MY HOME!"_


	31. Blood of my Blood

**Chapter 31**

 **Blood of my Blood**

* * *

Minato's heart stopped as the Akatsuki leader revealed himself. As the boy yelled his name and his loyalty to Uzu both pride and fear surged through the Yellow Flash's heart.

Proud to see his son's devotion and loyalty to the Uzumaki Clan and his village.

And fear for he knew Naruto was fated to **_die_** , the Konoha leadership wanted his head.

Most of all he remembered the moment where he had **_stabbed_** his _own son_ in the neck. Looking at his own hands he was startled to see for the first time in his life they were _trembling._

 _He had almost killed his own son._

That thought alone made bile rise through his throat and he had to fight hard not to puke. He had known from the moment he laid eyes on the boy that something was familiar about him.

Now he knew _why..._

But it also meant Naruto was the one who killed Kagami and all those Konoha shinobi. The mastermind behind that terrible massacre...

 _The one who killed Kakashi._

 _The one who nearly killed Rin._

 _And the boy who also nearly killed his own half younger brother, Obito Uchiha._

A sea of conflicted emotions raged through Minato's heart as everything started to become a little more clear with every passing moment. The question was **_why_** Naruto had taken this path, was it just for revenge as Konoha failed to protect Uzumaki.

Or was it something _much worse?_

Even so, his reasons would never be considered. Entire Konoha wanted his head, including Danzo, Orochimaru, Uchiha's, the shinobi and most of all,

 ** _Obito._**

His younger son wanted to kill the Akatsuki leader for killing Kakashi. How little did the boy know that the one he wanted to kill was his own elder brother.

He looked to Kushina and saw she herself was trembling as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks. But he could feel the hate burning within his elder son's heart, a raging fire that would not stop until it consumed Konoha and everything that came in his way.

He stood still watching his son face the Raikage and his army alone with just his two swords that burned in green flames.

"This will be the **_end_ ** for you" proclaimed the Raikage icily, as he raised his fingers making hundreds of Kumo shinobi step forward.

"No, now it ends for _you_ "

Hundreds of roaring Kumo forces charged towards his boy and Minato watched his own son run towards his enemies with double the ferocity. It was a bizarre sight which he had never witnessed in his entire life and saw even the Raikage was critically watching.

Any doubts about Naruto's identity of being their son was quashed when he unleashed black _chakra chains_ from his back and sent the entire frontline of Kumo forces sailing away.

Kushina's throat choked up on seeing those chains emerging from her son's back. This was **_her blood_** , **_her power_** running through his veins. He was ferocious as he started butchering Kumo forces left and right, his anger just like hers.

But with _grace_ and _speed_ just like Minato's.

She looked at Minato to see he was seeing the same thing. That person fighting on the field had inherited the best from both of them and he was using every ounce of those powers to fight for his homeland.

Naruto parried a strike from a female kunoichi and used his other sword to stab her clean through the heart. Without stopping, he twirled both of his swords in a smooth dance carving through the flesh of the Kumo chunin surrounding him. As the bodies fell to the ground in pieces, he glared menacingly at the hundred others surrounding him.

He was _outnumbered._

And the Raikage was tiring him out.

Even, so he had to fight.

He raised his swords to push further towards his main opponent but at the last moment his senses warned him. He quickly jumped back several feet just in time as _arrows_ rained down from the skies.

Surprised he watched Kumo shinobi fall dead to the ground like flies.

And he knew only one man in his life to have such deadly accuracy.

He looked to the skies and found that familiar vulture soaring high. **_Altrass..._**

 _"Akeno.."_

* * *

Kyusuke finished firing his next volley of arrows from atop the vulture he currently sailed on. His targets fell dead leaving Naruto a few less enemies to deal with. Satisfied, he looked towards his partner and rider of the bird.

Akeno's face was a mixture of heartbreaking sadness as she witnessed the state of her former village. Kyusuke remained silent knowing the tears that trickled down her cheeks were of pain and fury which would soon destroy everything in her way.

Her attention was on their teammate who was still surrounded by enemies from all sides.

"Squad leader Naruto stands alone"

Kyusuke knocked his next explosive arrow and smiled on hearing her comment. His gaze shifted in a particular direction as he smiled.

 _"Not alone"_

* * *

The Third Raikage felt a power coming from the high mountain on the western side. He looked at the top to see another redhead boy standing there atop a dark horse.

 _"Nagato"_

The Kumo leader heard the Akatsuki boy whisper that name with a smile and again shifted his gaze towards the other redhead boy on that mountain. _Another Uzumaki..._

He watched the boy unleash his sword which brought forth a sight that stunned the Raikage.

 _Hundreds_ of Samurai dressed in their heavy armor and mounted atop their horses lined themselves beside the boy across the mountain. The most dangerous of them all was a man standing atop a giant dark salamander.

* * *

Konan and Yahiko stood alongside Daibutsu observing the large Kumo army down the hill. Their gazes were especially transfixed on the dangerous Raikage and his Jinchuuriki standing ready in Biju form.

Galatea saw for the first time the land of her ancestors. The ruined village whom she had served half her life, it was humbling.

Salamander Hanzo observed the army of Samurai's who were staring down at their foes down the mountain. He watched the ever silent Mifune standing ahead of his men. To think his old friend had managed to convince the Samurai for this battle.

His gaze shifted towards the redhead, Nagato Uzumaki who stood at the helm of this army.

Being the only Uzumaki amongst these men and women, Hanzo felt it right for the boy to lead in a battle for his homeland.

The silence stretching across the battlefield was palpable as every person regardless of their faction watched.

The Ame and Samurai warriors watched the young Nagato Uzumaki turn towards them. The pale redhead stared in all their eyes before giving a gentle smile as the wind ruffled his hair.

"For Naruto"

With those words, the boy galloped his horse down the mountain. His sword raised high in the air...

Yahiko, Konan and Daibutsu roared and charged after their friend on their own horses.

Soon enough those kids had the entire Samurai army following their lead as they all raced down the mountain with brave roars.

Hanzo watched a lone vulture come down from the skies and join the members of Domino Squad. He watched Akeno unleash her twin blades, Kyusuke ready with his bow, Daibutsu unleashing his giant staff, Nagato and Yahiko charging forward with their raised swords like blood brothers.

And Konan was starting to create an army of paper shurikens high in the sky.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" asked Mifune with a faint smile,

Hanzo nodded as his gaze shifted towards Galatea who was also observing her students charge into battle together.

"We must protect these new flames that shall one day enlighten Ame" proposed Galatea fiercely, showing her hidden affection for those kids the first time.

"Well said"

The three veteran Ame ninjas exchanged nods and followed their young comrades into battle.

* * *

 _Naruto was stunned._

He stood still as panicked Kumo forces ran to the west in order to defend against the incoming army. He stood still as half of those same enemy forces were forced to halt as the overjoyed Akatsuki forces lead by Kisame and Hidan joined the battle.

The rest of the Kumo forces had to forcefully abandon their comrades in hopes of stopping the incoming army that was lead by his friends.

Watching all his friends ride into battle together for his sake made his eyes moist but he didn't shed a tear.

For _Hatred_ surged through his heart alongside _horror_ as he watched the Raikage command his Biju transformed Jinchuuriki.

And the giant blue cat was forming a monstrous ball of energy aiming in the direction of his friends...

 **"RAIKAGE!"**

The Kumo leader jumped off Yugito just in time as dark chains cleaved through the position he previously stood in. As he landed on the ground, he saw the monstrous boy charging towards him. Those dark chakra chains making any of the Kumo shinobi trying to stop him to fly away.

There was _murder_ in his eyes as he wrapped his long chains across Yugito's transformed cat state.

The Raikage watched in horror as those chains tightened around his Jinhcuuriki and with one brutal yank made her giant cat fall brutally to the ground thereby disrupting the **_Bijudama_** from destroying the Samurai forces.

He heard Yugito's painful scream as dark chakra tendrils and green flames struck her form.

A monstrous killing intent spread across the battlefield as the enraged Raikage roared. His heavily muscular body now bathed in lightning armor. Furious, he charged and was right in front of the stunned boy in a lightning flash.

The panting boy was recovering after injuring Yugito so badly which left him completely defenseless.

Mercilessly the Raikage sent his lightning cackling hand to tear through the stunned boy's chest only to have that same hand be stopped mid air by a firm grip of another hand.

A similar pair of icy blue eyes like the boys met against the Raikage's. They reeked of the same quality of anger and iciness as they stared at the Raikage. The shock of blonde hair and that well known face made the Raikage raise his eyebrows.

 _The Yellow Flash._

The bone crushing punch that connected with his jaw sent the Raikage flying the next second as a fiery redhead arrived beside the Yellow Flash. The Third Raikage flexed his jaw and flipped in the air making a graceful landing just in time to hear a revelation from the couple that froze his heart.

 ** _"You will not kill our son!"_**

Surprised the Raikage stared at the three of them. Looking closely, he found those words to be true. The boy had inherited Kushina Uzumaki's fiery red hair and temper, but his face and those blue eyes were just like his father's.

Even the way the Raikage had seen the boy fight resembled his parents. Those powerful chains of his mother, and the brilliant mind and speed of his father.

 _He was their son._

The Kumo leader glanced across the field to see _his_ forces were now the ones to be outnumbered and surrounded. His men were falling like flies courtesy of the Akatsuki and newly arrived Samurai forces.

Yugito was trapped in the boy's chains and was badly injured.

And now the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki had arrived on the battlefield. He could fight them all, even kill these three but would not survive their enraged forces who would butcher him down alongwith his men.

The outcome was certain now in his mind.

Gritting his teeth, he furiously stared at the two people who had foiled his great plans.

"Well played, _Konoha_. **Well played**..." mocked the Raikage,

Minato narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Kumo leader. The fool was assuming this to be all Konoha's fault considering two of Konoha's most powerful warriors now stood before him.

And the Raikage now assumed those fighting Samurai to be the ones from the Fire Damiyo's court.

 _"Be ready for war"_ warned the Raikage,

Desperate he glanced in Yugito's direction but saw Kisame Hoshigaki standing near the woman who now lay injured on the ground, her transformed state destroyed. Kisame met the Raikage's mad eyes and firmly stabbed a sword ahead of Yugito's head.

The swordsman unleashed his sharp sword and stood ready.

The Third Raikage could see just by looking in this man's eyes that he was no ordinary shinobi. He was openly challenging a Kage to fight for his injured Jinchuuriki.

If that was not enough a challenge, Hidan stepped beside Kisame and slammed his monstrous scythe down the ground in open challenge.

And finally Naruto himself walked forward stood beside his strongest warriors. His twin swords burning in green flames ready to strike.

Minato and Kushina took attacking positions around the Kumo leader and completed surrounding him.

The last of the Kumo shinobi nearby fell before the Raikage as paper shuriken sliced their necks courtesy of Konan who was flying in the sky.

"Get away, RAIKAG-"

Daibutsu crushed the skull of the Kinkaku with his staff preventing her from warning her leader. Yahiko and Nagato sliced the necks of two more Kumo Jounin and surrounded the Kage from their own end.

Up in the sky on the vulture, Kyusuke stood ready with his bow aimed at the dark skinned giant man.

Akeno stepped beside her squadmates and glared hard at the man who played a hand in destroying her village. Fearless as her clan she spit right below the Raikage's feet.

"Surrender or don't, _we don't care_ " said Naruto icily,

Across the battlefield the Samurai were making quick work of the remaining Kumo shinobi, and they were supported by the lunatic cult members who were killing any Kumo shinobi they got their hands on.

Naruto looked the Raikage right in the eye and knew what choice the man was going to make, so he spoke.

" _Run_ away, Raikage. Soon enough I will bring **_fire_** and **_blood_** to your nation"

 _"You'll regret that, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

In a bright lightning flash, the Kumo leader vanished out of sight much to the disappointment of the warriors surrounding him.

Naruto glanced across the battlefield to see the fighting was dying down alongwith the last of the Kumo forces.

 _Victory was his._

It was so surreal and not at all what he had planned or expected. But yet it had all happened, even so nothing mattered because...

 _They had won Uzu back._

He glanced across the field to see the two people who knew more than anyone else what this moment meant to him. He swiftly walked forward as one of his two oldest friends did the same.

Yahiko smiled as Nagato embraced his best friend in a bone crushing hug. Hearing footsteps both the boys turned together and caught Akeno as she flew right in their arms with tears falling from her eyes.

The three best friends held each other as fiercely as they could because for once there were tears in all their eyes for...

 _They remembered running away with the last of their kin as their village was destroyed._

 _They remembered the months of hardship they suffered as they tried to survive in the harsh world._

 _They remembered the moment when Konoha forces butchered them and their kin and took many hostage._

 _Yet they didn't falter._

 ** _Family. Duty. Honor._**

Holding their clan's values deep in their heart, the three fought for each other with everything they had. They fought for those few of their kin still alive. They fought hard to get them a new home in Ame.

And now they fought and won their home back.

 _They were home._

No words were said, yet their feelings reflected in their eyes. All that pain, suffering, struggle, battles, quarrels, they had survived.

Nagato and Naruto smiled before laying a soft kiss each on Akeno's cheek which made her blush red. She gripped their necks harder making them all fall hard to the ground.

But yet they were laughing.

 _Even Naruto._

Minato and Kushina watched those three kids laughing and knew that their decision to fight was the right one. Most of all they were watching their son laugh, they were watching tears of joy falling from his eyes as he held what were probably his best friends in his arms.

All their lives they had only remembered the sweet cry of their infant son before he was taken from them.

And now they were seeing him _laugh._

Kushina wanted to storm forward and sweep her son in her arms. She wanted to hold him, kiss him, say so many things but Minato gripped her shoulder and gently shook his head.

"Not now"

"But-"

"Patience, Kushina"

She glared at him hard but didn't go against his suggestion as Naruto and his friends quickly got over their cheering. With determined nods, those three kids stood together and were joined by others of similar age.

 ** _And together they stormed through the gates of Uzu._**

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

 _Chaos._

 _Fear._

 _Anger._

 _Hatred._

 _Mistrust._

 _Despair._

 _Defeat._

 _Surrender._

Naruto stood in a room full of dozens of people who were arguing with each other like mad dogs. Accusations and curses were flying left and right, many people on the verge of exchanging blows, several trembling in an unknown fear.

It broke his heart to see his once proud people reduced to such state.

In front of his eyes were the last few elders of the Uzumaki Clan. They looked abused with bruises across their bodies, their elegant faces having now lost their charm, their once brave eyes now full of fear and cowardice.

And these Uzumaki were right now shouting at Minato and Kushina for Konoha's failure to support them in their darkest hour. They were angrily staring at the unknown Samurai and Ame shinobi fearing they were just another group of oppressors wearing different flags.

They were throwing insults at the Akatsuki forces currently protecting Uzu.

He looked at his two Uzumaki friends to see they were equally shocked as well.

And he didn't know what to do now.

He felt a hand gently clasp his own and looked to see Konan stepping beside him. She was grimly observing the mayhem going on even as Hanzo and Mifune silently sat in a corner of the room simply observing.

"What should I do?" asked Naruto helplessly,

 _"Be the voice of unity"_

He looked at her to see a fire in her eyes that was urging him to not give up. Even if he had won back Uzu, he had no standing among these people. Never once had he been allowed to voice his opinion before in the matters of the clan.

 _How was he supposed to now?_

"I'm a bastard, Konan" he said helplessly,

She nearly crushed his hand with her insane grip whether on hearing his situation or anger at the people who raised him as such, he didn't know.

"Not to me" she whispered fiercely,

She looked at him to see he was still conflicted and he was not wrong. She had seen the wary looks he had received when they stormed the village and started freeing the Uzumaki prisoners.

People had flocked to Nagato and Akeno in droves and embraced them whole heartedly. Some had even fallen to their knees and thanked those two.

Yet all Naruto had gotten was small nods of thanks. It was a harsh reflection of how his own people treated him which was in stark contrast to the way they treated his _legitimized_ Uzumaki friends.

She had never much understood the tradition of bastards. Children were children, no matter if their parents were married or not. It didn't matter if they true born like Nagato and Akeno or bastards like Naruto.

They were all equal in her eyes.

But not for the Uzumaki who still stared at Naruto with only the barest of respect and acceptance. After all he had done for them it made her blood boil.

Yet despite all of this, he stepped forward for his people.

 **"Enough"**

His firm voice silenced the bickering people as a sea of redheads now stared at the young Naruto Uzumaki.

An old woman with short red hair that were turning gray stared at the boy in disapproval.

"We are grateful that you did your duty, Naruto. But you know that you have no legal right to address the elders being _a.._ "

 ** _"Where were you when our village was being destroyed, bastard?"_**

 ** _"You were Katsuro-sama's trusted ninja, yet you ran away and left your people alone"_**

 ** _"What else can we expect from a_** _bastard?_ ** _''_**

Kisame who was previously not at all interested firmly gripped his sword but one look from the boy stilled his hand. He watched it was the elders who were leading the unfair bashing against his leader.

There were several young Uzumaki who wanted to protest but were fearful of the eldest in their clan. It was a heavily _patriarchal_ society in which Naruto still didn't have a place despite all he had done.

What shocked Kisame most was the silent manner in which the boy accepted it all.

 _It was as if he had faced this his entire life._

But he was helpless to act since the boy himself had forbidden him from stopping those handful elder Uzumaki currently bashing him.

He could see Kushina Uzumaki trembling in horror and if not for Minato's firm restraining hand there was going to be another massacre.

And then he saw something that made his eyes go wide.

That redhead boy named Nagato and the girl Akeno stepped forward. Before anybody could act the **_heads_** of two shouting elders were severed right in the middle of the large hall.

Before the bodies could even fall to the ground, the rest of Domino Squad pounced on the remaining elders and sliced their throats.

Naruto watched in silent horror as his friends slaughtered the ones berating him. They were about to kill more when Konan shook her head which made them stop.

The rest of the Uzumaki clan was now in a state of sheer shock.

And then Konan stepped forward...

"Konan..." he whispered in shock,

 _"Show too much kindness then people won't fear you. They don't fear you, they don't follow you"_ she said icily,

He looked at the rest of his friends to see something he had never seen before. They were willing to _fight_ for him, to _kill_ for him, to _die_ for him and **_slaughter_** anyone that did him injustice.

Nobody had ever done anything like this for him until today.

To think Nagato and Akeno even slayed their own kin for his sake.

He looked at the rest of his clan, most of them were young and terrified. Especially after witnessing their elders being killed right in front of their eyes. Whatever plans he had were destroyed when Akeno and Nagato had started killing the elders.

"Be the Uzumaki you always have been" urged Konan, and smiled when he gave a faint nod.

In a corner of the room stood a man whose eyes were fixed on the nervous boy who now stood before his clan. Looking at him, Minato could finally see his real son that was buried deep beneath a sea of hatred and pain.

The boy standing before him was the true Naruto Uzumaki.

A bastard who never received the name or love of his parents. A boy who was feared and frowned upon by his own clan for his powers and for being a bastard. Neither things the boy had any control over...

His insecurities, his fears, the pain he had endured his entire life, Minato could see it clearly.

Kushina was weeping in his arms after seeing all this. Her heart broken to see her only son suffer for the mistake of his parents, but she didn't see that despite all of this their son had a heart bigger than every person present here.

Despite all the hardships he must have endured, he had only emerged stronger and stronger.

Those _six_ teenagers surrounding their son had their weapons drawn and were glaring down at anyone opposing their friend. He was loved and cherished by these _six_ which lessened some of the enormous guilt both of his parents felt.

"Kumo will come for us" said Touka Uzumaki, one of the younger heirs of the noble Uzumaki houses.

"You cannot expect us to trust Konoha, or these Akatsuki, or these Samurai. Not after everything that has happened to our people" defended Arima Uzumaki, another noble.

"They could be just another invaders!" shouted another voice,

"We fought _for_ Naruto Uzumaki. And we are _not_ invaders!" warned Hanzo tersely, making many men flinch.

Stunned silence spread across the great hall which was disrupted by the sound of a cane hitting the ground. Naruto was surprised to see Hinata Uzumaki step out of the crowd. She was the _oldest_ member of their clan still alive and the _widow_ of the Second Uzukage.

He gave her a weak smile as she slowly came forward and rested a hand on his cheek. She did the same for Nagato and Akeno and spoke to them in a very tearful voice.

"You came back for us" whispered the old lady, as a lone tear fell from her eye.

She stared at Naruto with a look he couldn't decipher. The old woman was one of the few who had been kind to him, they didn't know each other closely but Hinata-sama had always treated him like a true Uzumaki and not a bastard. To see her alive and standing before him made everything worth it.

"Katsuro, The Third is _dead_ , child"

She watched as Naruto painfully closed his eyes but couldn't manage to release a tiny sob. The boy had been very close to the Third and despite knowing this truth deep in his heart, it was very difficult to hear it from someone else that dashed any tiny hope left in his heart.

"Hinata-sama, we must flee before Kumo, Kiri or Iwa come back and finish us. _The war is over_ " requested Touka Uzumaki,

"The war is not over, girl. The enemy won't rest until the last one of us falls" countered Hinata, her dark eyes shining with barely suppressed anger at those three villages.

She was further disappointed when she saw the desire to run away, to hide, to cower in fear, to disappear in the eyes of her people. They had lost all their pride, their confidence and faith in themselves and their clan.

"Your eldest daughter was raped and murdered by Kumo shinobi, Lord Arima. You bent your knee to save your youngest son. If you run now, will you ever be able to look that child in the eye?" asked Nagato seriously, which made the noble look down in shame.

"Your husband and sons laid down their lives for this village, Lady Touka. They fulfilled their oaths to this village honorably, yet now in our village's direst hour you propose to ** _flee_**? You _dishonor_ their sacrifice" spat Akeno angrily,

"Katsuro-sama is dead. We barely have a few hundred ninjas who are in no shape to fight, we have to protect the weak women, children and the elderly. How are we supposed to fight back when we don't even have a leader who can guide us?" asked Lady Touka tearfully, as memories of her family dying for the village were brought out by Akeno.

 _"There is one"_

Hushed whispers and murmurs spread across the great hall as Nagato said those words. He walked towards the center and stared at everyone and then at his friend who paled.

"Naruto Uzumaki _fought_ for our clan. He _protected_ our children and got them safely to _Ame_ , he saved _my life_ and Akeno's countless times. He faced **_armies_** , **_Kages_** , even a **_Jinchuuriki_** _for us_ and emerged victorious. There is no one greater than him..." said Nagato proudly,

"But he's a..."

Nagato had his sword placed on the edge of the middle aged man's throat before he even uttered that insult. When he spoke, his voice was icy and full of fierce determination.

" _I don't fucking_ care if he's a bastard. Our Uzumaki blood runs through his veins" warned Nagato,

Many Uzumaki paled on seeing that monstrous white wolf growl at them from Naruto's side. Its blood red eyes daring anyone to go against Nagato.

"Nagato speaks the truth, everyone. My son died for Katsuro, _The Third_. I never thought we'd find another leader like him in my lifetime. I advised you all to surrender because I didn't want more Uzumaki to die in vain"

 _"But I was wrong"_

The old woman looked at her younger clansmen in the eye and pointed her finger at the boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki **_avenged_** the Massacre. He is the _White Wolf_ "

 **"THE FOURTH!"**

Naruto went deathly pale and stared in shock as Lady Hinata knelt before him and bestowed upon him a title only _three_ Uzumaki had ever held before.

Seeing Hinata Uzumaki kneel and accept him made a series of nods and positive whispers pass among the crowd.

Lady Touka looked at him for several long moments before stepping forward herself and unleashing her sword.

"Our people have not treated you kindly and for that I truly apologize. My House wishes to correct that mistake and pledges itself to _you_ , **LORD FOURTH!** "

Another series of murmuring followed as Lady Touka knelt and several more Uzumaki followed her which brought forward Lord Arima who had the most number of ninjas alive in his house.

"I did not fight by your side in the battle to reclaim our home and I will regret it. I knelt when I should have fought for our home, and for that I am _truly sorry_ " said the Lord honestly,

"We will make them all **_pay_** , Lord Arima" promised Naruto, making the man smile.

"Our **_revenge_** has just began, brothers. My House pledges to fight again for our clan and this village as we have for several decades. _And I will fight for Naruto Uzumaki_ "

Shocked gasps echoed across the hall as Arima Uzumaki unleashed his sword and pointed it at Naruto.

 **"LORD FOURTH!"**

Naruto watched in stunned silence as Arima Uzumaki knelt before him. He looked at Hanzo and Kisame to see the men smiling just in time as all his friends raised their swords and yelled...

 **"THE FOURTH!"**

The Uzumaki Clan erupted.

 _ **"The FOURTH!"**_

 _ **"THE FOURTH!"**_

 _ **"THE FOURTH!"**_

 _ **"THE FOURTH!"**_


	32. A Father's Love

**Chapter 32**

 **A Father's Love**

* * *

Kushina found Minato observing something in the distance.

There was unending pride in his eyes and when she discovered the source she couldn't help but smile.

On top of western mountain near Uzu was the figure of young boy sitting atop a giant white wolf. Wearing simple dark black pants and a traditional red colored Uzumaki shirt that complemented his bright red hair. A heavy dark black leather coat made of soft fur was hanging from his shoulders protecting him from the cold winds.

His face remained hidden behind a dark black face mask that covered all but his eyes.

A longsword held by three former Uzukage's rested firmly on his waist.

 ** _The Fourth_**

"He surpassed me" said Minato with a fond smile on his face.

"I never thought I'd see him, much less see him become the _youngest_ Kage in shinobi history. Even Hiruzen-sama was two years older than him when he became Hokage" commented Kushina proudly,

Minato's senses gave him a warning and he shifted his gaze from his son to his right and saw a silver haired girl glaring at them murderously. She approached them confidently but what startled him was how much hatred was there in her eyes as she looked at him and Kushina.

It was reflected in the first words she said to them.

"So, you're both his _bloody_ _parents_ " spat Akeno, earning a narrowed look from Kushina herself.

"Who are you?" asked the Uzumaki mother,

"Someone who has been by your son's side _more_ than either of you"

Akeno smiled when her hateful words made these two flinch a little. She couldn't understand as to why Naruto was even allowing them to stay in Uzu, when confronted by her he had given her an unreadable look and said he'd handle it.

Knowing him and his big heart, she feared these two cowards would again take advantage now that their long forgotten son was now the Uzukage.

She might not agree with Naruto's grand plan to change the entire world, but Akeno did wanted Konoha **_to burn._**

Uzu and Konoha had shared ties of blood and their alliance was more than that of partners. They had been two families, different yet branches of the same tree. And then Konoha betrayed their own kin in the worst manner.

She could never forgot those Anbu's as they butchered her people. Never forget that dark lab where she and the other Uzumaki children would have been experimented upon and violated in the worst manners had Naruto not come to their rescue.

Konoha had betrayed their own, just like these two people standing before her.

To betray one's family was the worst crime any Uzumaki could commit.

She was disgusted as these two stared at Naruto with pride. What the hell did these two even know? Did they know about the years Naruto suffered as Bastard? The subtle ways in which their son suffered discrimination everywhere he went.

The wary looks and veiled insults he received for being a bastard with dark powers.

Despite it all, Naruto had more honor and a bigger heart than either of his parents. He was born a bastard, but he had lived his life like any true Uzumaki.

 _Family. Duty. Honor._

She and the rest of her friends knew the kind of person Naruto was. And helping him become The Fourth was probably the best thing they ever did in their lives. For Akeno truly believed he was the right choice for her clan, and she was not going to allow these two to ruin him.

"You're **_not_** welcome here. The sooner you go away the _better_ it will be for him" warned Akeno,

Kushina had enough of the insults and was ready with a retort of her own when a new voice spoke.

" _That's enough_ , Akeno!"

They all turned around to see Nagato walking towards them with a determined expression on his face. Akeno didn't know why but ever since they returned to Uzu she had sensed a rising coldness within her usually gentle friend.

Out of all three of them, Nagato was the most kind hearted but after witnessing what Kumo and the other two great villages had done to his home something had died within him.

He stared at Minato with apathy but relayed the message nonetheless,

"Town Square, _now_ "

* * *

Almost the entire village had gathered by the time their small party arrived. Akeno spotted the Ame group standing in a silent corner alongwith their Samurai comrades, the Akatsuki forces were tasked with manning the borders of Uzu because the clan was still wary of them which Akeno was grateful for.

The entire Uzumaki clan was present.

And the reason for them was in the open for all to see.

Dozens of Kumo Commanders, Kinkaku forces, and other junior officers remained hanged to their deaths. Kushina gasped in horror to see all those dead had their eyes cut out, their ears missing, noses punctured. On top of their foreheads the Uzumaki symbol was carved in blood.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki looked at her clan members to see not even one of them was appalled or disgusted. Yes, the Kumo ninjas had to pay with their lives. _But not like this..._

What terrified Kushina was the blank stares of many young Uzumaki _children_ as they saw all the dead. In their eyes, she could see all innocence was lost, all feelings were drowned by the atrocities they had suffered the past year.

 _They were no longer children._

But killing machines who wanted **_blood._**

At the center of the execution stage was a disheveled woman who was crying. Kushina identified her as the young Yugito Nii, the Jinchuuriki of the Two Tails.

The Kumo Commander did not seem much injured, bruised but unharmed. Yet the reason for her agony and tears was something much worse. Yugito was bound in sealing chains that prevented her from moving even as she desperately tried to reach a young woman who had similar blonde hair like her.

On closer observation, Minato noted the facial similarities and had a feeling it could be Yugito's younger sibling.

 _And her throat was slit open._

The crowd soon parted as the sound of footsteps approached near. Minato saw it was his own son, Lord Fourth walking forward towards Yugito with the sword of Uzukage in his hands.

One of the noble lords, Arima stepped forward.

"My lord, you need not sully your hands with the blood of someone like _her_ " proposed Arima sincerely,

Kushina watched her son's young eyes look at all the executed enemy ninjas and a faint disappointment rose in his eyes.

"Who executed them in such manner?'' he asked, making many flinch on his cold tone.

"I did, my lord"

Akeno gasped, Nagato flinched, Konan's eyes widened as well as the real culprit came forward.

It was a teenage boy, maybe two years younger than Naruto.

"So did I" said another young girl,

"Me too"

"They deserved it"

Naruto remained stoic as he watched dozens of his clan children claim responsibility for this barbarism. He himself had seldom lived by honor many times, the Uzu leaders had also performed many dishonorable acts by creation of S Program but it had to _stop._

His clan was known for their loyalty and honor, he may not be the best example of that but as their chosen leader it was his duty to _reinstate_ that same honor within his clansmen which they had lost.

Yet behind these children he could sense the support of the rest of the clan. It seemed they were all in this act together.

"You **_dishonor_** our name, everyone. These ninjas should have been executed for their crimes, but _not_ in this fashion" said Naruto honestly,

Sheer rage shone across dozens of Uzumaki faces and in those eyes he saw glimpse of the horror they must have been through.

 _"They raped and murdered our girls!"_

 _"They butchered our people!"_

 _"They enslaved us!"_

He allowed them all to vent their anger for several long minutes and quietly listened to the horrors endued by his people. Still, he kept his own feelings in check remembering that he no longer had the freedom to act impulsively. He was the _Fourth Uzukage_ , and it was his job to respect the title held by the great men before him.

So he just said those three golden words.

 **"Family. Duty. Honor"**

He smiled as even in the sea of anger flowing among his people, many of them lowered their heads on remembering the motto of their clan.

Hanzo smiled on seeing the crowd being silenced with those simple words. The boy was doing the right thing, whether he believed in it or not was another matter. However, it was vital he get the rest of the clan back on track lest they become savages thirsting for blood like madmen.

"In wars before and the ones to come, we may witness and be forced to do many horrible things. But Katsuro-sama always said that the dead should be _respected_ no matter who they are. These ninjas were our enemies, _now they are not_. Let them rest and allow your pain to heal" he urged,

"We will make our enemies pay for their mistakes but we must not become the monsters ourselves. A war will happen, the villages who attacked us will pay, the culprits will face judgement, but when all of that is over I want you all to promise me something"

Hundreds of eyes lost their anger after listening to him, and he smiled on seeing that there was still a part of his clan alive in these people.

" ** _Swear_** on the lives of your children and your grandchildren that you all shall strive to build a better world not just for our clan, but for the _world_. I dream of a future where the Uzumaki are respected and _not_ feared"

The crowed roared with promises and oaths, beaming smiles replaced haunted looks, hope arose in place of fear.

Minato couldn't help but see the difference in his son. During their first battle and even in the one for Uzu, he had fought like a beast out for blood. However, now that the battle was won in his eyes Minato didn't see the desire for more violence.

 _He simply wanted justice._

And it made him wonder as to what he could offer his son to make peace with Konoha.

When his son tried to move forward, he was stopped by another lord who didn't want his young hands to get stained with Yugito's blood.

Naruto's answer was befitting that of a responsible Kage.

 _"A Kage should be willing to get his hands dirty even with blood so that they never forget the value it holds"_

The crowd watched as Lord Fourth stepped up to the platform. His eyes met with Yugito's and for a few seconds both ninjas exchanged a handful words that were barely above a whisper. When Naruto gave a nod, the last Kumo ninja lowered her head in resignation.

The execution was swift and merciful, carried out in a way that Yugito never felt any pain before her head was severed from her neck.

Wiping his sword free of blood, Naruto turned towards a few of his Uzumaki clansmen.

"Kumo shinobi are buried in the mountains when they die. These ones and the ones that died on the battlefield shall be given the same burial. Lay them to rest _with honor_ " he commanded in a voice that didn't leave any room for protest.

Neither did any rose as well.

His eyes connected with those of his parents who were staring at him with a look he couldn't decipher. With Kumo stirring for war, he had to put this to rest.

Thankfully, he didn't need to verbally tell them to follow him because his father understood and made Kushina as well as himself follow after him as Naruto walked towards the outskirts of the village.

* * *

Minato shivered as the cold winds brushed past his skin. Having already handed off his jacket to Kushina, he couldn't help but experience the cold weather of Uzu and saw the warm clothing worn by his son.

The boy was very perceptive as he looked at him and spoke,

"Winter is coming"

No sooner had he said those words was he then assaulted by a red blur that engulfed him in a fierce embrace. Minato smiled on seeing Kushina touch their son after so many years. She was crying and held him so fiercely like Minato had never seen before.

The Yellow Flash feared the boy would push her away but instead just for a brief moment his own eyes became moist before he closed them. He gently laid a hand on Kushina's shoulder and leaned into her neck perhaps feeling the touch and scent of his mother for the _first_ time.

But the serene moment was not to last.

Because he ended the embrace not five seconds later.

Kushina longed for his touch but her boy moved away.

"Son-"

"Your child **_died_** the day you abandoned him, Kushina. I owed you one debt for giving me life which I fulfilled by saving yours on the battlefield" he spoke, yet his voice didn't carry any hatred or bitter feelings but just plain acceptance of the hand dealt to him by fate or Kami.

"You don't understand! _I didn't want to leave you_ " screamed the anguished mother,

 _"Then why did you?"_

In those four simple words he allowed his life's pain to seep in. All those nights he had cried as a child for his mother, the days of seeing young sons playing with their fathers, the festivals where happy families enjoyed together.

He could yell at these two, try to inflict that pain they had made him feel but it would only make him feel worse. So he simply stared at them with his haunted eyes full of pain.

"Why did I live as a bastard when my own parents were alive?"

Kushina was weeping badly after hearing the pain in his voice, she wanted to hug her boy but Minato could see that she was using all her strength not to do that because Naruto didn't want that. Yet there was a difference in the way their son stared at Kushina, and at Minato.

When he looked at her, there was a faint hope of understanding perhaps even sympathy. The boy may not know it himself but he longed for a mother.

But when he looked at Minato, there was _disappointment_. For it was a man's duty to look after his lover and their children, it was a man's duty to protect them from harm from the entire world itself. And Minato knew he had failed on all counts.

After seeing the boy's loyalty to Uzu he doubted his son would ever accept the truth of why he was abandoned. The Second Uzukage who oversaw the exchange with Hiruzen was dead, and after attacking Kumo to save Uzu...

Minato doubted Hiruzen would ever aid him in any manner.

 _You can't have both. But he can have one_.

"Because of me"

Kushina recoiled in shock on hearing Minato say that. She looked in his eyes and saw resignation. When they exchanged glances she knew he was sacrificing himself and urged her to remain silent.

"Why?" asked Naruto sadly,

"You nearly _killed_ your mother during her pregnancy. The doctors warned me that your chakra network was not stable and it would kill her if she gave you birth. I wanted her to abort, but she never gave up on you. She fought against me, against the Hokage and the Konoha leadership. She endured pain you cannot imagine and gave you _life_ " admitted Minato, and could look at his son without fear because this much was the truth.

 _The next part wasn't._

"The doctors warned all of us that your powers were unstable and will only spiral out of control as you aged. You would become a grave threat not just to your mother but to Konoha itself." lied Minato, for if his son ever found the real truth then he would lose faith in the Uzumaki, in his village, in himself.

And Minato could not allow that after seeing the potential in his son. Naruto could do great things as Uzukage which Minato could never do as a Jounin of Konoha.

"So you gave me away?" asked Naruto sadly, his disappointment clearly evident in his voice but there was no hatred because just like Minato had said his dark powers were unstable and had caused many grave accidents in Uzu itself leading his clan to become wary of him.

He could understand the rational side of Minato's decision, but it still hurt worse than any pain.

"I _loved_ your mother and my village. I couldn't let them get hurt so I asked the Hokage to request the Uzumaki to take you away. Your clan were masters in fuinjutsu and I had hope they would be able to help you in controlling your powers. Kushina begged me not to, but _I refused_ " said Minato stoically, yet with each word he died a little within.

For he knew after this, he would never see his son, he would never see Kushina.

Never be able to live alongside the family he had always desired.

"I understand"

The disappointment vanished from Naruto's eyes and was replaced by bitter understanding. There was no forgiveness in his eyes but he understood why everything happened the way it did.

Minato looked at Kushina and gave her an encouraging nod whispering words that broke her heart.

 _Protect him._

"What will you do now?" asked Naruto silently, looking at his father and saw a truly honorable ninja standing before him.

"I have made _many_ mistakes in my life, most of all I _failed_ my family. But that does not change the fact that I have **_loved_** you both and Konoha with all my heart. I won't let either suffer for _my_ mistakes" promised Minato,

Naruto's eyes widened as he understood what this man was going to do. Despite the disappointment in his heart he held for this man, it didn't change the fact Minato was _his father._

Strangely, they both could understand each other without words. A feat which he could only share with Konan and Hanzo.

 _"You're going to attack Kumo alone"_ realized the young son, but didn't say that outloud which earned a grateful look from his father.

It was the **_only_** choice left for Minato Namikaze.

Naruto could see it in those familiar blue eyes that he had inherited, this man didn't want to kill him despite everything he had done to harm his village. Minato also didn't want to betray Konoha by bringing war to its footsteps, most of all he wanted to fix things for his broken family and home.

Not many men could brave up to take such a decision.

 _Family. Duty. Honor._

His eyes teared up as he walked forward towards his father. Minato did the same with a few tears of his own and when they embraced Naruto could not help but feel an empty part in his heart be filled again with happiness and sadness together.

For he knew this would be the _first_ and _last_ time he would ever embrace his father.

"I won't let Kumo's armies harm your people or my own. The Raikage will **_pay_** for his mistakes" promised Minato fiercely, as he tightened his hold on his son stifling back a sob of his own.

"I..." said Naruto helplessly,

"I want you to _promise_ me something. As an Uzumaki and my son"

Naruto didn't hesitate in nodding to his father's request. There were no more debts between them, no animosity, just a relation of blood and feelings.

"I don't know what Konoha did to anger you but there are _good_ people in the village. Talk to them and try to find a solution because war will only bring _more_ misery and pain. Either way I won't live long enough for that even so I know you will be become a better Kage than I could ever hope to be. _And I'm proud of you_ " said Minato honestly with a smile as he ruffled his elder son's hair.

The young Uzumaki couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his eyes and gripped his father tightly.

 _If only things had been different, if only..._

"I want you to _promise_ me that you would protect your mother. **_She loves you_** more than anything and has suffered for no fault of her own. Let her spend the rest of her life by your side and that of her clan" urged Minato,

 _"I promise"_

A great burden was lifted from Minato's heart on hearing his son say that. It made his next request much easier,

He whispered his request very quietly into his son's ear and waited anxiously to hear his reply. After long seconds of agonizing silence, Naruto gave him the promise Minato desperately wanted.

 _"I can die in peace now"_ thought Minato,

All his life he had never been able to give his first child anything. As a father that was one of the worst feelings he had experienced, so without compromising Konoha's safety he decided to give his son the one thing he had created on his own.

 _Obito may have gotten all his love, but Naruto would get his knowledge._

Naruto felt a scroll being passed into his pocket by his father. He was about to ask what it was when Minato said it would help him accomplish his dreams and make him stronger.

They remained embraced like that for a few long moments before Minato gently broke the hug and looked at him.

"I'd like some moments alone with your mother" he requested kindly with a small smile,

Naruto nodded and started walking away but stopped a few steps later and stared back at his father.

Minato was stunned on seeing immense pride for him in his son's eyes.

"You're the _greatest_ ninja I have ever known. And I promise the world will remember you, **Minato- The Loyal** "

Minato smiled.

 _"Farewell, son"_

Naruto gave a faint smile of his own.

 _"And you too, Father"_

He saw for a last second the impact his acknowledgment had and quickly turned around and started walking away. He didn't look back even as tears slipped from his eyes like a raging river.

For three days later he would receive ravens informing him about the **_Battle of Bloody Hill._**

 _Where more than 5,000 Kumo shinobi died alongside the Third Raikage._

 _And with them died Namikaze Minato._

 _The Yellow Flash._

 _His Father._


	33. Seeds of War

**Now before we start, let me make something very clear to all my readers.**

 **Is this a revenge story?** _Aye._

 **Will Naruto be a crazy homicidal maniac without feelings every second?** _No._

 **Is he going to have his justice or not?** _You'll have to see._

 **Will you all like every chapter and expect it to match all your expectations?** _In your dreams, no writer on earth can do that._

 **Will Naruto make stupid mistakes like being emotional like a normal human or something similar?** _Very likely._

 **With that out of the way, you guys can either be patient and let this story unfold. Or bitch and moan like brats whom I won't care about.**

 **My old readers know my writing style and I have always written what I want. You like it, you read it.**

 **You don't like it, go find some other story. Now time for a new chapter which will make some things clear and set course for the remaining half of the story. Yes, 50% of the story is over.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Seeds of War**

* * *

A scowl was fixed on his handsome face as he approved the construction of a new building in the Western District.

Next was up the squabble between two noble families who were laying claims to the wealth of another noble whose entire family was wiped out leaving their wealth open for contention.

To his relief and discomfort at the same time, Kumo had managed to ruin Uzu physically but the Uzukage and his followers had made sure to seal all of their clan's wealth, be it money, gold, diamonds, jutsu or ancient knowledge be sealed in the _Great Vault._

Only the _sword of the Uzukage_ would make the tough seals to open up. Apart from that it required the _blood_ of an Uzumaki, several complex sealing techniques. All of which he had learned over the past week from the ancient scroll left in the _secret room_ of the Uzukage.

One which he had known for years courtesy of Katsuro-sama showing it to him as a child, it had been a game back then as the Third had asked him if he could keep a secret. Being an innocent child and one who admired his leader, Naruto had unknowingly agreed.

But now he could see many of the reasons behind Katsuro's actions.

The Uzukage had made sure he was well fed and housed, he was given proper training in the academy, special training in the _Hunter Program_ which was supervised by Katsuro many times.

Whenever the Third got some free time he would spend it teaching Naruto about the history, laws, and various houses of their clan. Not to mention politics and warfare.

Back then he had been overjoyed as a boy to be personally trained by such a great warrior and considered himself extremely lucky. But now he knew that he was being groomed for this position his entire life.

 _A position he never wanted._

 _One he still didn't want._

He was an Assassin and good at warfare. The battlefield was his home, and not some wooden desk in a small office.

But his people had asked him to lead. And his honor as an Uzumaki compelled him to obey. His loyalty to his clan which was his greatest strength had now made him a _caged fighter._

As the Fourth Uzukage, he had to be the benevolent, honorable and a brave leader like the ones before him. Even if the truth was that he was far from any of that.

The people might love him but he hated his job and wondered whether the previous Uzukage's also thought the same.

Thankfully, Kumogakure would not be coming for his village or his people. More than half of their army was murdered and the rest were either injured or low on morale. The Third Raikage and his son A were dead all in thanks to Minato Namikaze.

Naruto shivered on imagining the true strength of his father. It finally took the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki himself to kill the Yellow Flash but in doing so Killer Bee sacrificed his own life as well.

He walked towards the map of the shinobi world and put a large red cross over Kumo.

One of the Great Villages responsible for the suffering of his people was destroyed. It would take decades for Kumo to recover and by then the other nations would make sure it never rose back to its old glory. He would personally oversee that, and all this had costed him was,

 _A Father._

Looking back at everything made Naruto come to a startling realization. One which shook him to the core.

 _He was his father's son._

Not just in blood, but in beliefs and the way they both lived their lives. Minato's loyalty to Konoha and his honor as a ninja costed him his family and in the end his life. He died a hero to his village by destroying an entire nation who had been Konoha's greatest competitor, but Minato never got the family he desired the most in his life.

Naruto respected his father greatly as a ninja because he himself was no different.

The young Uzumaki himself had always placed Uzu and its people above everything else just like his father did for Konoha. They both were willing to fight and die for their villages. It was the same sense of duty and honor which made him reluctantly accept the title of Uzukage, and Minato to continue serving his village.

Kushina had been keeping to herself and bearing her grief silently. He was thankful she had not approached him yet because he didn't know what to do with her.

He had promised Minato that he would protect her, yet she was Konoha's most powerful weapon. Everyday she stayed in Uzu, the more his people faced the prospect of Konoha's wrath. Now that Minato was dead, Konoha would be in panic and its leadership desperate to unite its forces under a common cause.

What better than getting their Jinchuuriki back?

 _My honor would be my downfall._

Becoming the Uzukage should have alleviated his power and galvanized his dreams of revenge. Instead he found himself forced to become a leader his people wanted and lose the person within him.

All his life he had always wanted to be just _Naruto Uzumaki._

Now he had a feeling he would only be remembered as _The Fourth Uzukage._

His shoulders slumped as depression clouded over his heart. He had won Uzu but he had lost himself.

 _He fought. He Won. And he lost._

The door to his office was wildly slammed open and made him look at his dearest friend storming towards him with **_murder_** in her eyes. Her silver hair flowed wildly in the air, her fists clenched shut, her face hardened, and her eyes burning with righteous Uzumaki temper.

He expected a bone crushing punch but she stopped a few inches away from him and glared. _Hard_

"Nagato told me something and I want you to confirm it yourself" she said icily, with barely contained anger.

He nodded.

"Did you reinstate Kushina Uzumaki as a citizen of Uzu?"

He looked in her eyes and gave a slow nod. The punch that followed nearly made him fall but her hands caught him by the neck and slammed him brutally against the wall.

 ** _"Have you lost your mind?"_** shrieked Akeno,

"I gave _my word_ that I would protect her" he revealed silently, making her grip on his neck even harder nearly choking him to death.

"That woman is Konoha's bloody **_Jinchuuriki_**. That _entire_ fucking village will burn us all down" said Akeno in a terrified voice,

 _"She's my mother"_

Her gaze softened a little but her glare didn't vanish, her grip on his neck never became loose.

"She **_abandoned_** you" she said hesitantly knowing how painful this topic was for him. But for the first time she saw something other than pain in his eyes on this issue.

"You know nothing, Akeno" he whispered,

Akeno gave a heavy sigh and lowered him to the floor and removed her grip from his bruised neck.

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. She is a Konoha ninja and lived her entire life in that village, do you think she'll stand by and watch us **_burn_** it down? Are you truly sure her love for you is _greater_ than her loyalty to Konoha?" she asked worriedly,

His silence was the answer to all her questions and Akeno felt fear in her heart as she saw a shadow of Minato Namikaze in him.

 _Like Father, Like Son..._

"The last time your father made a choice an _entire family_ burned. You make this choice our _entire village_ will burn"

His hands were shaking, his eyes full of uncertainty and Akeno could see he was trapped. She took his face in her hands and gently stroked his cheek.

"Regardless of your choices, I **_will_** fight and die for you. So will Nagato and every Uzumaki" she promised without flinching,

"I don't want any of you to die for me" he said miserably,

"I will never trust Konoha or its people, even if they are your family. Not after everything that has happened, have you forgotten how they _butchered_ our people? How they took our clan children hostage? _Have you forgotten it all?_ " asked Akeno disappointedly, and saw the anger ignite in his eyes.

"I have not forgotten **ANYTHING!** " he shouted,

"Then why do you look so defeated? _Where is your fire for justice?"_

She waited for his answer and saw the raging series of conflicts in his eyes. Something had happened that had made him lose something important within him.

He looked in her eyes and she felt his breath hit against her lips as they stood so close to each other. She never made a move, _but he did._

There was desperation mixed with passion as his lips clashed with hers. He slammed her against the wall without caution as his hungry lips continued to devour her own. She returned his gesture and in turn felt the conflict raging within him.

"Naruto, there is-"

The two friends quickly broke apart and saw Nagato standing at the door with an amused smile on his face.

 _"About time"_ he said with a mischievous grin, and ducked as Akeno threw a chair at him.

"Have you forgotten how to knock? **NAGATO-BAKA!** " yelled the blushing girl,

"It's..it's not what you think" said Naruto hesitantly hoping the other boy would drop it, but instead it earned a chuckle from his friend much to Akeno's growing embarrassment.

One look at the boy and Naruto knew Nagato was not going to let this go. Not after suffering this little game between his two best friends for years.

"You know, our clan is quite small now. You two should give us some good _little children_ , granted they'll be as _crazy_ as Akeno and _broody_ as Naruto but-"

 **"NAGATO!"**

Naruto flinched when Akeno unleashed her sword, her entire face brightly blushing and righteous feminine fury shined in her eyes.

"I'll cut your **_dick_** for that!'' promised Akeno, and ran after the other boy with her sword raised high.

Nagato chuckled, threw a scroll towards his other friend and ran as Akeno rushed after him madly shouting a litany of threats and curses.

A smile came on Naruto's face and he felt the despair vanish from his eyes on seeing his two best friends. His hands touched his lips which had been kissing Akeno moments ago. _Why had he kissed her?_

Maybe to shut her up, _or..._

He dismissed that thought, this was **_AKENO_!** The crazy girl he grew up with, surely he was not mad enough to fall for her?

Yes, it was just a reflex action. _Nothing more._

In order to stop the treacherous thoughts arising in his mind, he quickly opened the scroll Nagato had given him and saw a message for him.

 _"Hanzo wants to see you"_

* * *

Salamander Hanzo watched him enter the room alone without any bodyguards trailing him. It was a habit Hanzo had seen in the boy, he didn't fear anyone whilst in Uzu and required no people protecting him. Instead, he had every available man and woman working to rebuild their village's defenses and other important locations.

The boy was flexing his jaw and there were fading marks of a bruise on his neck. His lips were a little swollen in a way that could only be acquired by one thing.

He shared a glance with Galatea to see a nicely hidden smirk visible on her face. She knew exactly what must have happened with the boy.

"Girls" she muttered playfully, earning a sigh from Mifune.

"Lord Fourth" greeted Hanzo, and smiled on seeing the boy groan.

"I already have more than enough people calling me that. Let's just stick with Naruto shall we?" he asked irritatedly, as he grabbed a seat in front of Ame's top leaders.

Hanzo was the leader of his village, Mifune the leader of Samurai's and Galatea the Jounin Commander.

They had helped him regain Uzu from the enemy's hands and despite his good relationship with them he doubted they didn't expect something out of their aid. They had already sacrificed more than a dozen men of theirs in his name and were offering food and medical supplies to his clan.

"What are your future plans both as Lord Fourth and the Akatsuki leader?" asked Hanzo seriously,

"Kumo is decimated, your village is not in any danger from that side atleast" pointed Galatea,

The icy glare in the boy's eyes showed Hanzo that neither had he forgotten nor was he going to forgive anyone.

"I promised the Raikage that I would bring **_fire_** and **_blood_** to his lands. I intend to _keep_ my word" promised Naruto,

"Kumo will not be a problem to anyone for a few decades atleast. Your father made sure of that by killing half their army, the Raikage and his son, alongwith their last Jinchuuriki. Why didn't you stop such a powerful man from going to his death? Minato would have made a valuable ally" said Galatea with a frown,

A bittersweet look appeared in his eyes as he stared at his village from the lone window in the room.

"My father would _never_ betray Konoha. Siding with me was _not_ possible for him, I let him go because it served both our interests. I gave him an _honorable death_ , not many ninjas get that" said Naruto sadly,

"A heartless move" said Mifune flatly,

"We both did what we thought was best for our people"

The sadness present in his voice made the Ame leaders drop the point. Sending one's father to their death was not an easy call for many sons, even if they didn't love their old man. Naruto was no exception to that feeling.

"You're going to attack Kumo" stated Hanzo, earning a nod from the Uzukage and shocked looks from the other two.

''With _what army?_ Kumo may be beaten, but they still have nearly 4,000 plus warriors and the Damiyo's forces. They don't have a leader right now but if you attack it would give them a single enemy to unite against" warned Galatea,

Mifune saw the boy's eyes fixed on the map of the ninja world hanging on a board in the corner. In those eyes, Mifune saw a madness only few men had in their lives. It led to either great revolutions or great tragedy, only time would tell what Naruto Uzumaki would bring.

"I have 1000 Uzumaki warriors and nearly 500 Akatsuki forces. If you support me with your Samurai then I'll have 3000 strong force in total. I can win entire Kumo with that" he said confidently,

Naruto was not surprised when Galatea slammed her fist on the table in anger.

''Fighting on Kumo's turf? Against their army that would outnumber us twice? _You're insane..._ " insulted Galatea,

"I will _not_ allow my Samurai to be caught in the war of shinobi. We have already done our part" stated Mifune flatly, giving him a stern glare.

Naruto stared at Hanzo and the old man stared back. At the end, Hanzo made a decision.

"Ame cannot provide you any more aid. We already have Iwa closing down on us, or have you forgotten that?'' asked Hanzo seriously,

" _I have not_. And I will complete the suicide mission and kill the Tsuchikage for you" replied the boy,

"I'm placing my faith in you, Naruto. **_Don't_** make me regret my decision" warned Hanzo, leaking some of his killing intent which had no effect on the boy except for earning a determined nod.

"You know I always repay my debts. But while you see wars in the traditional sense, I see a game much powerful than that. Not all wars can be won by swords and blood, even without your aid I will win over entire Land of Lightning without even one of my soldiers dying"

The sinister gaze in the boy's eyes was enough to show the remaining three that he was up to something nasty. Now that they knew he was the Akatsuki leader, they were more wary of his tactful mind that orchestrated the famed ambush of Konoha forces.

He may not be as physically powerful like other Kages, but he had the cunning mind that could put many men to shame.

Hanzo knew that the boy was fully aware that he could not defeat any of the great villages with brute force. Yet he had a feeling that every step taken by the boy was connected to a much bigger game. Retaking Uzu might not have been a part of his plan, but he seemed to have benefited more from this move.

He was _young, charismatic, powerful and handsome._

Four deadly traits that were more than enough to make him dangerous than most men Hanzo had known in his long life.

 _If this boy won a war with Kumo..._

It was a long shot, Hanzo knew. But Naruto had never failed till now, however this was a challenge of an entire different level. And with or without Ame's support, Naruto would go forward.

The Ame leader stared at the boy and saw a knowing look present in his eyes. The bait had been set, and he had trapped Hanzo by planting the seed of doubt.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, you..."_ thought Hanzo in surprise,

The boy looked at the three once and then got up from his chair.

"You're free to enjoy our hospitality for as long as you want" he said respectfully,

"You're making a _dangerous mistake_ , boy" warned Mifune,

Galatea narrowed her eyes when Naruto gave them a mysterious smile.

"When you play the _Game of War_ , **_you either win or you die._** "

He turned around and walked towards the exit stopping at the door. With his back turned to them, he said loud and clearly...

 _"Join me and witness the rise of your nation to the top of this world..."_

 _...or continue to enjoy the era of stagnation alongwith fear of annihilation by your enemy forever"_

* * *

(One Day Later)

The cave he had been summoned to was dark and just outside the borders of Uzu.

He walked amongst the group of people currently watching him like devoted hawks. His sharp eyes observing them closely in return.

"These are our new members, _leader_ " said Kisame with a grin,

The ghoulish masked Naruto observed the plant like creature before him. Half of it white, half of it black bearing a disgusting human shape. A mockery of his species. Was it even human at all?

 **"I'm Black Zetsu"** said the dark part,

"And I'm White Zetsu. Please to meet you, leader" chirped the happier white part,

He allowed his dark powers to flow and in return felt nothing but malicious hate from the creature before him. The darkness Naruto felt from the Zetsu's was greater than his own, most of all there was something ancient and foul about them.

"What good are they?" he asked Kisame, who actually grinned like a shark.

"Well, we need an army for our revolution. They can give us an _army_ "

Naruto narrowed his eyes when the Zetsu's clasped their hands together and smiled. It was one of the most disturbing things he had seen in life. While they went through whatever they were doing, his gaze shifted towards the other three newbies.

Sensing his gaze, the man stepped forward and raised his massive sword. His slashed Kiri headband giving him away.

"Zabuza Momochi" he introduced,

The other Kiri shinobi beside him also raised his impressive sword in a small salute to him.

"Juzo Biwa"

The last new member actually bowed before him formally. What really caught Naruto's attention apart from her breathtaking beauty was the sword of ice she created for him.

"Yuki Haku" she said, and laid the ice sword beneath his feet.

He would have questioned these three if the rocks to the far end of the cave didn't split open. His eyes widened in shock as he saw hundreds or possibly thousands of Zetsu standing beneath a massive beast like statue.

His gaze caught sight of a man sitting idly on top of that statue.

"I heard you want to destroy Konoha" said the unknown man, his voice old but the killing intent he released was enough to make Naruto alert. _This was no ordinary shinobi._

Carefully, he chose his truthful answer.

"I want to destroy the shinobi world" he revealed,

Despite the vast distance between him and the man, he could feel that the person smiled upon his answer.

 _"Then we share the same dream"_

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously, something was not right. It was quite strange for Kisame to call him for a meeting so suddenly in a place not far from Uzu's borders.

He had came here as Kisame had insisted that he had recruited some very good powerful recruits for the Akatsuki who wanted to meet him personally. Not wanting to involve any of his friends in such a dangerous business for now, he had came alone.

Now he had a feeling it was the wrong move.

He warily glanced at every person around him with caution. _Including Kisame._

"Who are you?" asked Naruto icily, unleashing his entire killing intent matching the one from the other man.

Silence stretched within the cave that was borderline haunting and Naruto gripped his sword tightly. His heart froze when a pair of purple ringed eyes glared down at him.

 ** _"Uchiha Madara"_**


	34. Secrets of the Dark

**Chapter 34**

 **Secrets of the Dark**

* * *

Naruto kept his shock in check as the legendary shinobi's name was mentioned. The rational part of his mind was telling him it was not possible for Madara to be alive, but the power he felt from the old man was dangerous.

Regardless of whether this man was Madara or an imposter, the question remained...

 _Why was he summoned here?_

Warily he glanced around at the people around him and picked up some alarming facts he had missed before. Kisame's ruthless eyes held the faintest trace of haziness.

 _Genjutsu._

He sensed the attack just a second earlier and swung around to bury his Uzukage sword deep in the attacker's chest. A silent scream tore through the weird Black/White Zetsu duo. Their eyes widened in horror when Naruto's eyes turned black.

 **"Fuin: Kai!"**

The Uzukage sword now buried in the Zetsu's chest gave birth to the monstrous flames of **_Hell's Fire._**

The creature's entire body was set ablaze in the fierce green fire and its scream echoed in every direction. Naruto watched Zetsu stumble gracelessly and in its last moments the creature felt fear.

Naruto latched himself to that fear and willed himself right into Zetsu's dying mind.

And what he discovered _horrified_ him.

A searing pain erupted deep in his chest and broke him from the connection with the Zetsu's who were now taking their last breaths on the ground as they were burned alive.

Looking down he saw a deep black rod having pierced through the upper part of his chest. Blood spilled from his mouth and from his chest as he looked back to see Madara looking at him with fury in his ringed eyes.

Naruto fell on his knees as he felt a shock pass through his entire body from that dark rod. It was _paralyzing_ him...

Madara's eyes widened when dark chakra leaked in waves from the wounded boy. He screamed as he grabbed the black rod released by the ancient statue. And pulled it out of his chest in a single yank...

The old man was stunned as the wounded boy got back on his feet shakily.

Zetsu had been right. His chakra was powerful, foul but strong just like Hashirama's.

 _Yes, he was the perfect candidate for the plan to succeed._

He commanded the remaining three pawns to make their move. Juzo Biwa ran towards the boy and slashed his sword towards the boy's legs.

Naruto jumped high and avoided getting his legs sliced and unleashed dark chakra chains that instantly pierced through Juzo's brain tearing it to shreds.

He felt ice form around his legs and saw Kisame alongwith Zabuza converging on him from above with their swords ready to cleave away his arms. They were trying to incapacitate him in any manner and he knew why.

But he no longer was the same weak boy he had been a year ago.

The two Kiri swordsman's eyes widened when the boy simply disappeared into thin air. The both landed on the ground and searched for him only to hear a surprised gasp from the corner.

Zabuza watched Haku crumple to the ground lifelessly with a dart in her neck. _Incapacitated._

Kisame felt a kunai tear clean through the tendons in his foot. He yelped and fell to his knees and the last thing he saw was the sight of a dart hitting his neck.

Another scream tore through the cave as dark tendrils pierced through Zabuza's arms and legs from behind. He felt a prickling sensation on his neck and crumpled to the ground asleep a second later.

Madara watched the boy reappear out of thin air as the dark cloak of foul chakra surrounding him vanished. He had seen the boy move like a true Assassin of darkness. Thankfully he had the Rinnegan that allowed him to see the boy even when he had cloaked himself in dark chakra.

Even the wound on the boy's chest had healed. _An Uzumaki indeed._

"You're strong" commended Madara, as he looked at the three incapacitated Kiri shinobi.

Juzo was dead and so were the Zetsu. Their loss was a great blow but not unbearable.

"And you're a _deluded_ old fool, Madara. I saw what was in Zetsu's mind" said Naruto furiously, which surprised the old man.

"So your powers are indeed true. Regardless, Zetsu's were _my_ will reborn and now you know the new world I want to create" said Madara flatly, not even caring for his dead comrades.

The boy stared at him hard and then laughed.

"You think it's funny?" asked Madara sharply, his temper rising.

 ** _"No"_**

The playfulness vanished from the boy's eyes and was replaced by an icy stare.

"You think the _Moon's Eye Plan_ will save this world? Putting humanity into an endless sleep is the right choice?" mocked Naruto, his disappointment clearly visible in the scowl on his face.

"It is the perfect world _free_ of war, suffering and pain. Where all dreams come true for everyone, wouldn't you like to live your life where your parents were beside you? Where your village was not destroyed?" asked Madara furiously, but coughed a second later as his lungs pained.

 _Damn his old age!_

Naruto stared at this old man. Through Zetsu's memories he had seen more than he had ever wished. Watching the once fearsome Madara Uchiha be turned into a delusional old madman was truly saddening. His gaze shifted towards the Zetsu's who were burnt to ashes courtesy of **_Hell's Fire._**

A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled who they truly were and what their true plan had been for the world.

 _They had used Madara._

Now they had wanted to use him too in order to launch apocalypse on the world instead of saving it.

 _No, that monster must never be awakened._

"The world you desire is **_not real_** , Madara. The real world is full of pain and at times I wish it to be different. I wish my parents didn't abandon me, I wish that my village was not attacked, I wish many many things to not have happened..." confessed Naruto, sadness present in his voice.

''Then you know more than anyone that mankind will never have peace. They will always wage wars and inflict suffering on each other. We have to end this cycle so that everlasting peace comes to our race" proclaimed Madara,

But Naruto shook his head.

"Peace must be **_earned_** , Madara. Not passed on like an _heirloom_ , each generation of man must strive for it or else they will forget its value. War is in man's blood, yes. But we are creatures who _can_ change our way if shown the right path. My life was hard and painful, but it taught me many things. It taught me the power of friendship, the power of loyalty and the power of love" said Naruto truthfully,

"You speak just like **_Hashirama_** did. And **_look_** at the world he created!" yelled Madara angrily,

"It is a _far better_ world than the one in which you were born. The Shinobi World is better than the Clans Wars Era, this system is not perfect but it can be improved. I will dedicate _my life_ for it, there will be struggle, suffering and pain but it will always win over the deluded dream world of yours!'' replied Naruto flatly,

The air turned cold and Naruto felt an immense pressure descend over him. Madara was getting **_mad!_**

 _And it was his last mistake_

Madara felt a sword pierce him from behind and tear clean through his heart. Alarmed he stared at the boy in front of him to see him disappear.

 _Genjutsu._

The real Naruto stood behind the old Uchiha with his sword buried deep in the legendary shinobi's chest.

" _You._.." said Madara painfully as he vomited blood.

"You are nearly a hundred years old, Madara. Your mind is corrupted and so is your once powerful body. _It is time to rest..._ " whispered Naruto,

He twisted his sword and it again gave birth to the green flames that had consumed Zetsu. But unlike the foul creature, Madara didn't suffer for he was dead long before the flames started consuming his worn out body.

The Fourth Uzukage watched the once mighty warrior burn to ashes in front of him.

He jumped down to the ground as the beastly statue vanished away with Madara's death leaving behind thousands of terrified Zetsu who all trembled at the sight of him.

"Do any of you remember the people you were once upon a time?" he asked sadly,

Several confused and still terrified shake of the heads was his answer.

"What will you do now? You're free" he said frankly,

One of the White Zetsu's stepped forward. He was trembling in fear as he knelt before the Uzukage.

"No village will accept us. We don't know where to go..." he confessed worriedly,

"What good are you and your fellow brothers?" asked Naruto curiously,

"We can spy, heal people, even do infiltration. We can fight but not as good as you, Lord-" spoke the Zetsu hesitantly,

"You can call me Lord Uzumaki" directed Naruto, earning a nod from several Zetsu's.

"Why did you all serve Madara? Did you _believe_ in his Moon's Eye Plan?" asked Naruto seriously,

The Zetsu's looked at each other and he sensed hesitation in them. Even the one who had chosen to speak to him looked at his brothers for several long moments before turning to him.

"Madara promised us a _peaceful world_ where we all could exist alongside humans. All we want is a place to live" said White Zetsu feebly,

"How many of you are there?"

"30,000 or a few more. My Lord" said White Zetsu,

Naruto's eyes slightly widened on hearing the numbers. Looking into Black Zetsu's memories had shown him that these clones had no need of food and water. They were excellent spies, not so good fighters but could be used as a decent army in dire needs.

They were exactly the men he needed for his revolution.

 _Even so he was not Madara._

"I'll give you lands where you can live peacefully. And try my best to let humans live amongst you and accept your kind" promised Naruto honestly,

The clones stared at him in shock and in their eyes he saw that they had expected him to kill them all.

"You'll _spare_ our lives?" asked one of the clones,

"As long as you serve me and don't harm my people" he stated frankly,

Murmuring broke out amongst the army of Zetsu's and he waited for their answer. He got that soon enough when one by one they knelt before him with hope in their eyes.

"Then we shall **_fight_** for you, Lord Uzumaki" said the lead Zetsu,

It was one thing to see a clan kneel before him but to see an entire army kneel was a sight he was not going to forget for the rest of his life. A small smile broke out on his face, maybe he truly did have a chance now to bring forth a revolution to this world.

He peeked into the minds of these White Zetsu's and found them to be quite silly and simple minded. They were not lying about their abilities or their small wish.

Unlike Black Zetsu who wanted to revive that **_monster_** Kaguya.

He still felt a headache brewing in his head as he tried to understand the enormous history of the shinobi world he had came to know through Black Zetsu.

But if there was one thing that was made clear to him today after Black Zetsu's memories was the fact that...

 ** _He had to kill the entire Uchiha Clan._**

 _Promise me._

 _Promise me._

 _Promise me._

His father's words rang deep in his heart and for the first time he felt the true burden of the promise he had given to Minato.

* * *

Kisame slowly opened his eyes and felt a cold wave of air brush against his body. As his vision cleared he found himself lying in a bed with white sheets. There was a bandage around his legs but strangely he felt no pain.

He then remembered being contacted by Juzo and coming to that cave for his fellow Kiri shinobi had said he could provide some fighters for the Akatsuki.

Juzo had been willingly working for the enemy which turned out to be a plant like creature and its master, a creepy old man.

Then that creepy old man had confronted him alongwith Zabuza and Haku.

He remembered fighting against them all as they tried to restrain him. He had been betrayed and then the old man did something to him.

He thought hard despite the pain in his head and blanched as he remembered luring Naruto into the same trap, fighting against his leader.

Even Zabuza and Haku had been lured into the trap by Juzo who had been working for that creepy old man.

"Why am I still alive?'' said Kisame outloud,

After the way he had been forced to betray Naruto the boy should have killed him. Yet here he was alive and safe, it was as if the boy had seen it all.

"I protect my own, Kisame..."

There he was. Standing on the doorstep of the small room was young Naruto Uzumaki. He was dressed in traditional winter clothing and had his Kage sword resting on his hip. Instead of being angry the boy was smiling and relaxed.

"I betrayed you" said Kisame hesitantly,

"Not willingly" he pointed,

"What happens now?" asked Kisame directly, making the boy stare at him.

"That is upto you, Kisame"

A silence followed as Kisame pulled himself together and looked the boy in the eye.

"I'd still like to be a part of that revolution" he requested, earning a small smile on the boy's lips.

"Then we have work to do"

Kisame nodded and got up from the bed. He then remembered Naruto had injured him so easily, the boy could have killed him but he had not done so. It made him again stare at his leader.

"Your honor can get you in trouble, Naruto" warned Kisame,

Kisame knew he would have struck down the boy if the situations had been reversed. It would have pained him but he would have done it to save his own life. But Naruto had not done so...

Still, it was the boy's honor and loyalty because of which Kisame was still alive. And for that his faith in the boy grew tremendously, this was a leader whom Kisame could follow blindly without hesitation.

"Perhaps it will" mused Naruto, and was surprised when Kisame actually knelt before him.

"Kisame..."

"I owe you my life" said Kisame honestly,

"You were under a genjutsu" replied the boy flatly,

"Yet you went to great lengths to save my life. I won't forget that" promised Kisame, and saw Naruto shake his head with a sigh.

"I **_protect_** my people, Kisame. And I include _you_ in them"

Kisame's eyes slightly widened on hearing those words. Nobody in his entire life had done so much for him without expecting anything in return. Yet when he glanced in Naruto's eyes he could see the boy wanted nothing from him.

 _He had saved Kisame's life because he just wanted to._

In this twisted ninja world and growing up in the Bloody Mist Village had made Kisame not trust anyone. It was each man for himself, yet Naruto Uzumaki had saved his life.

And it made Kisame come to a decision.

Naruto was surprised when Kisame took out his sword and placed it before Naruto's own feet. The Kiri ninja bowed formally and spoke...

" ** _My sword_ _is yours_** _from this day till my last day_ , Naruto Uzumaki" pledged Kisame, and felt proud of himself for doing the right thing in his life for once.

His decision proved out to be the correct one when Naruto himself knelt beside Kisame and gave him a gentle smile.

"Then let's get to work" he offered,

Kisame nodded.

Naruto got up on his feet and walked towards the door but stopped on realizing Kisame was still kneeling with his eyes fixed on him.

"You coming?''

Kisame grinned and followed after the boy who was now _his friend._

* * *

The two Akatsuki's walked through the vast corridors of one of their organization bases where Naruto had dragged them to from that cave. Kisame was shocked to see dozens of Zetsu working everywhere. It was then Naruto explained as to what had actually happened in that cave.

Kisame had frozen on discovering that old man was _Madara Uchiha._

 _And Naruto had killed him._

But the Uzukage was not so proud of killing such a famed warrior.

"He was _old_ and _withered_ with no strength left in his bones. It wouldn't have been long before he died, I simply made sure that he died with _honor_ like a shinobi of his caliber should have. He was my enemy and I killed him, _I did my duty_. Nothing more" explained Naruto in a composed manner, not a hint of pride visible in his eyes or voice.

"Why did he want you in the first place?" asked Kisame curiously, and saw Naruto's gaze harden.

"He wanted me to **_revive_** him _after_ killing him. In a way that he was born _young_ and in _his prime_ " said Naruto mockingly,

" **Madness!** The man was nuts" spat Kisame disappointedly, he would prefer dying by the sword rather than becoming a crazy old fool like Madara had.

Still if one good thing that came out of this was the fact that the Zetsu's now served Naruto. _And they were a lot..._

Naruto didn't reveal the fact that Madara had possessed the **Rinnegan**. If the Uchiha had not been so old, he would have murdered them all like flies with those eyes which were once borne by the _Sage of Six Paths_ himself.

Naruto had known the true power of those eyes through Zetsu's memories. How the Sage of Six Paths had used the Rinnegan to defeat his mother Kaguya.

 _But such powers were not meant for men._

 _Nor were the Biju's supposed to be used as weapons of mass destruction by mankind._

 _That had been the wish of the Sage of Six Path's._

 _And Naruto intended to uphold it._

He dare not reveal to Kisame or anyone else that he had destroyed a power as invincible as the Rinnegan or the fact that he had killed Yugito Nii and scattered away her Biju forever when in fact he could have enslaved her.

For he didn't want to drive forward his revolution in such manner.

He wanted a world where men developed their nations with their _own wits_ and _resources_.

Not with weapons of mass destruction like the Biju.

Hashirama's system might have worked better had he never found the Biju's and scattered them among the Great Five villages. It was the power of those beasts that made shinobi overconfident in their nation's ability to wage and win wars leading to suffering of millions across the world.

Even Uzu had succumbed to the greed of acquiring a Biju for itself. And in that madness, it had earned the wrath of three great villages.

 _For a better world to exist, the Biju had to vanish._

And he had done that by setting the Two Tails free as a start with the monstrous cat promising to disappear into a new realm not ruled by mankind.

His last words with Yugito before her execution were in truth his brief chat with _Matatabi_ , **The Two Tails.**

The beast cat had requested him to set her fellow beast brothers and sisters free as well so that they could go away from men. And Naruto intended to keep that promise.

 _The Chosen one._

He smiled vainly as he remembered Matatabi calling him as such. The true successor of the Sage she had said, one who may not have the same powers but shared the _same beliefs_ for mankind.

But the world would never know of any of this among many other things for all those dark secrets will die with him.

"This marks another victory for you on the battlefield" remarked Kisame, earning a wolfish grin from the boy.

"One of many I hope" he boasted humorlessly,

"Don't get cocky, _boy_ " scolded Kisame, but there was no harshness behind those words which only made the boy chuckle.

As they started approaching the gates of the base, Kisame saw his fellow Kiri shinobi Zabuza and Haku waiting. They seemed alive and unharmed for the most part.

 _Another example of Naruto's mercy._

"They know you are the Akatsuki leader" warned Kisame,

"And that _you_ are my ally despite being a Kiri shinobi" pointed Naruto, much to Kisame's frustration.

"We should kill them"

That suggestion earned Kisame an odd look from the boy. However, much to Kisame's surprise both his fellow Kiri shinobi nodded respectfully to the boy. Then even more surprisingly, Haku stepped forward.

Before any of the men could understand, the girl had her soft hands placed on Naruto's cheeks and her lips planted against his.

Zabuza laughed and even Kisame couldn't help but grin as the boy's cheeks turned as bright as his red hair. Haku soon broke the kiss and gave the boy a grateful smile which only made him blush more.

 _"He's still a boy"_ thought Kisame amusedly,

"Thank you for saving us from those people..." said the Kiri beauty,

"You an _Assassin,_ boy? For you fight like one" commented Zabuza in his gruff voice,

"I am" confirmed Naruto,

Zabuza stared at both Naruto and Kisame for several moments. The tall swordsman then shared a glance with Haku who gave him a small nod.

"Our village is tearing itself apart under the reign of _Mizuki Kaguya_ , **The Second**. He is a madman that has divided our village under a bloody caste system, makes brothers fight against brothers for his _entertainment_. He is less man more beast like the rest of his crazy clan. The village is falling under debts and many talk of a civil war..." revealed Zabuza,

Naruto looked at Kisame for the validity of this information.

"It's true. Many in Kiri call him **_The Mad Beast_** for he loves flaying and skinning people alive. _He_ is the reason I joined you to bring a change to Kiri" revealed Kisame truthfully, now knowing the boy could be fully trusted.

"He also gave the order to destroy Uzu despite many of our people urging him to not participate in a mission originally developed by Kumo and Iwa. There are rumors that he plans to start butchering all the other clans for reasons known only to him. We are afraid for our nation, our people, and we want you to help us" requested Haku sincerely,

The angry Uzumaki within him wanted nothing more than for Kiri to burn to ashes, more merrier if through its own folly.

But strategically he had to reform the Bloody Mist as a nation for stability in the new world he wanted to create.

And for doing that, he needed something from them.

"Are there any good leaders among this growing rebel faction of yours? Men or women with honor, or atleast ones who desire peace rather than war?" questioned Naruto seriously,

Haku smiled.

"There are. **_Mei Terumi_** and **_Yagura_** , both are leaders who have repeatedly suggested we adopt a more friendlier approach to other villages rather than remain isolated. If either of them become the Mizukage then our nation can be saved" said Haku confidently,

"Why can't your faction take down _The Second Mizukage?_ " asked Naruto, and it was Kisame who answered.

"He's **_too_** bloody strong. He has the backing of his mad Kaguya clan, many hardcore Kiri ninjas who like his mad rule and several other clans who profit from this system. On our side we have ninjas from lower clans, civilian fighters and common ninjas who die _everyday_ due to Mizuki's bloodlust" said Kisame bitterly,

Zabuza stepped closer to Naruto and looked at him intently.

"There are tales of you. The _Undefeatable_ Akatsuki Leader, _The Dark Lord_ among other names. You have _never_ been defeated by any army on the battlefield and I have _personally_ seen you defeat us all like flies. Will you help us?" asked Zabuza seriously,

"Only if you give me your two Jinchuuriki and their tailed beasts"

Collective shock passed through all Kiri shinobi on hearing his demand but the boy's ice cold gaze firmly drove home the point that he was not joking in any manner.

"You're asking us to give away our village's _most powerful weapons?_ " asked Haku in disbelief,

" **Yes**. I aim to capture all the Biju. If Kiri wants the Akatsuki's help, then the Biju is the _price_. Or you can fight bloody civil wars for decades and destroy each other"

He left that threat hanging and turned to start his march back inside the base only to stop a few steps later.

 _"Ask yourself, are two beasts worth the destruction of your entire nation?"_

As he walked back inside the base a dark smile was planted on his lips. Two of the Biju had already been set free, one by him, the other by Minato just as his father had promised.

 _The rest would soon be set free._

 _He would see to that._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	35. A New Hope

**Chapter 35**

 **A New Hope**

* * *

Kushina stood on the border walls of Uzu alongside many of her clansmen. The sun was rising slowly in the far off sky bathing the lands in its light. Almost the entire clan had been gathered here and were witnessing a strange sight.

It had been two days since her son, The Fourth left the village for a task known not to anyone. He had simply left Lord Arima in charge of the village and said he would be back soon. Many had resented his decision to leave the village when they were so vulnerable, but now as he returned there were cheers and admiration in the eyes of her clansmen.

For her son was now returning riding high on his fierce white wolf with an _army_ of thousands marching behind him.

The men following him were all dressed in the Akatsuki uniform and armed to the teeth. They marched with discipline and loyally behind her son.

"Gods, how many men are there?'' asked a startled Uzumaki,

"I guess more than 7,000" replied another older Uzumaki,

"Just how many soldiers does Lord Fourth have under his command?" asked another in awe,

The large army stopped when her son turned around to face them. He was giving them orders and Kushina watched the soldiers scatter in different directions all around Uzu forming defensive lines.

Thousands of them marched towards the sea where Kushina saw the dawn of many ships in the far off distance. Another group of allies, perhaps.

She watched Lord Arima ride out the gates alongwith other senior Uzumaki commanders and met her son. They all bowed to him, a boy two decades their junior. He addressed them all and explained what was going on.

When the commanders nodded back to the clan signalling the newly arrived army as allies, the crowd cheered.

She saw the people heap praises upon her son. The men seemed proud of seeing the power of the leader they had chosen, the women and girls swooning over him, and young boys staring at him in awe.

When he waved at his people and smiled, they roared and cried for him.

A lone tear fell from her eyes...

 _Your father would be...proud._

When she looked at him, she saw Minato reborn. Their son may have inherited her hair and fair skin, but his eyes and face were like his father. He was a warrior and leader of men, like his father. He cared for his village deeply just as Minato had for Konoha.

And she understood why Minato gave his life for their boy.

 _He had loved Naruto more than Kushina ever had._

 ** _Protect him._**

She closed her eyes fighting back the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks as she remembered the only man she had ever loved. _Would ever love..._

For all his faults and mistakes, she still loved Minato and missed him more than ever.

She felt a person arrive beside her and looked to see it was a boy.

"It's time you two talked..." said Nagato gently, as he stared at his friend.

"Do you hate me?" asked Kushina, making her son's best friend look at her.

"At first, yes. You and his father caused Naruto a _lot_ of pain. But life is _too short_ for bitterness..." whispered Nagato with a distant look in his eyes,

Kushina looked in those eyes and understood this boy missed his own parents who were most probably dead.

She had seen him and that girl Akeno with her son. Those three were inseparable, had shed blood for each other on and off the battlefield. While she had sensed something between Akeno and her son, with Nagato she could see her son and this boy were like blood brothers.

In Nagato's eyes Kushina saw he truly cared for her son.

 _The look an older brother had for their little brothers._

"Naruto is a leader of men and a _fine_ commander. But he is still young and lacks a deeper knowledge of this world unlike you. I have to go back to Ame, Akeno too. War is coming..." said Nagato, and Kushina could she he was worried for the future.

"You are his best friends and Uzumaki born. You should stay..." insisted Kushina, knowing if these two left her son would be sad.

A pained look arrived in Nagato's eyes as he stared at her.

"We are _sworn_ ninjas of Ame now, Kushina-san. And we have to protect the nation that sheltered us. Do you remember our clan's words?" he asked patiently,

" _Family. Duty. Honor_ " she repeated, speaking those words for the first time in years.

She looked at him and saw a true Uzumaki.

"We march for Ame today. Before I leave, I'd like to set things right between you and him so that I know there is someone who will fully back him but not hesitate to stop him from making any mistake. The clan does support him but they all seem to be awed by his victories and the power he holds, I can't be here to watch over him and neither can Akeno. You must do it..." he explained,

With a final nod he turned and started walking away which made her ask him something.

"Why do you care about my son so much?" asked Kushina kindly,

She saw him give a smile that said they had been through quite a lot. But there was also something much deeper in those eyes.

"Because he is _my dream_ and an irreplaceable _brother_ whom I will protect with my life"

Kushina stood there watching the boy walk away and could not help but be proud of the good friends her son had made.

Akeno was all fire and fought like a brave dragon.

While Nagato was gentle and kind like a beautiful lake.

And she thanked the gods for giving such good friends to her son.

* * *

Hanzo watched the triumphant leader walk into the room. His each step spoke of confidence more than ever and the look in his eyes was of a leader who could win over the entire world.

Considering the army he had brought him with and the other forces he might have hidden, Hanzo had a feeling Naruto Uzumaki might just do the impossible.

"Lord Arima said you were all leaving for Ame..." said Naruto seriously, his cheeks still red from riding long in the harsh winter.

"Yes"

It was just the two of them in the small room with Galatea and Mifune being busy in getting their own army ready to march back home.

"Can those men be trusted?" asked Hanzo quietly, thinking about the thousands that came with the boy today.

"Yes"

The Ame leader couldn't help but smirk on the boy's own cryptic answer. Hanzo knew such a large force was more than necessary to protect Uzu from any major attacks from any other village. Even if the army was weak, they had the sheer numbers to overwhelm their enemies.

Not to forget the other hidden forces which Hanzo knew now Naruto had.

There was more to the boy than he had initially thought.

"You didn't bring such a large army just for Uzu alone..." pointed Hanzo, and saw the boy's lips twist into a smile.

"No"

Hanzo couldn't help but smile, the boy knew what this old man wanted from him. But knowing Naruto, he would want Hanzo to request it regardless. That was after all the way Kages should treat each other despite their good personal relationship.

So, Hanzo put his pride aside and looked the boy right in the eye.

"Lord Fourth, I request aid for my nation against our common enemies" proposed Hanzo formally with respect,

"You have supported my clan and my village a lot, Lord Hanzo. Uzu shall stand by your side in this hour of need, I shall send 2,000 men to defend your village and provide all supplies as well for the army" confirmed Naruto,

Hanzo despite his experience as a Kage couldn't hide his shock. The boy was giving him a force that was almost larger than Ame's own, excluding the Samurai.

And the boy was yet not done as he continued,

"When the time is right, I will _personally_ march to Ame and destroy Iwa once and for all. I only ask you to be ready and stand by my side when the time comes" said Naruto with conviction and determination burning in his eyes.

"You have my word on that, Lord Fourth. We shall destroy our enemies together to usher in a better future for both our villages" promised Hanzo with a smile,

They both shook hands and it was only then Naruto's demeanor changed as he gave Hanzo a relaxed smile which the old man returned with his own.

"I always repay my debts" he said, and Hanzo couldn't deny that anymore.

"I know now, Naruto. What do you plan to do now that you have an army?" asked Hanzo curiously, and was very interested in knowing the many miracles this boy could show him and the shinobi world.

"I will conquer Kumo and the Land of Lightning"

Hanzo had known about the boy's intentions from their previous meeting before he left and could now see why he had been so confident back then. Naruto Uzumaki had many cards up his sleeve.

"Then I'd like to offer you some fighters of mine who can aid you in your mission" offered Hanzo sincerely, after what the boy had done for Ame it was not just his duty but his desire to help the boy.

"Hanzo, you don't have to" he denied, but Hanzo had other plans.

"You have a large army and a few good Uzumaki Commanders to lead them. But they are not many, so I'd like to give you Yahiko, Konan and Daibutsu. Those three are young and fine ninjas, you can give them some commanding roles which would only help them grow for the battles that would follow after." explained Hanzo,

"What about Nagato and Akeno? Kyusuke?" asked Naruto curiously, but the old man shook his head.

"Nagato has been working these past few months helping Ame set up a barrier system around its borders that can alert us in case of an attack or intrusion, it is vital that he come back with us to finish this important work for our village. Akeno is one of our senior medical ninjas who is also training many new medics who will be required in the coming war, I cannot spare her. As for Kyusuke, I intend to send the boy for a scouting mission deep inside Iwa to gather intel for our planned operation against the Tsuchikage" explained Hanzo briefly,

Naruto didn't like having his team and all his friends split as such in half. But from a rational point of view Hanzo was right.

While Nagato and Akeno had seen war, the rest of the team had not. Sending Kyusuke to Iwa was risky but would give him a great experience not to forget vital intel that would help them assassinate Ohnoki. And his two childhood friends had important tasks to accomplish that would help them in the coming great war.

As for the remaining three, Yahiko and Daibutsu were good fighters who would develop greatly as battle tested shinobi in his campaign against Kumo. And he could not deny Konan, she was a sharp woman who had all the traits necessary to be a leader, even his second in command if she wished.

Hanzo waited and watched as the boy contemplated his choice. It was a test for him as to whether he could see a bigger picture over his heart's desire, and he didn't disappoint with his decision.

"Very well, Hanzo. It is the best choice, I shall lead those three" agreed Naruto,

"And I will look after the rest of your team. You have my word" promised Hanzo sincerely,

"I'll hold you to it"

And Hanzo knew the boy meant it. For if any harm came to either of his childhood friends, _there would be blood._

"I again thank you for helping me and my village. I wish you safe passage on your travel back home" wished Naruto with a smile, and gave a small bow.

Hanzo repeated the gesture and wished him good luck in the war. He would need it.

As the boy turned to walk away, Hanzo knew he had to warn him of something that had been troubling him for the past few days.

"Be ready for Konoha and **_don't_** trust them, son. They _will_ come to take your mother back and they won't be gentle" warned Hanzo,

The sheer amount of fierceness that was born in the boy's eyes was enough to make Hanzo remember he had the Uzumaki blood in his veins.

 ** _"Then they will feel the wrath of my clan"_**

* * *

(Konoha)

Hiruzen Sarutobi hated war.

His tired eyes watched another one of Konoha's sons be buried in the _Field of Fallen_. He had watched the boy grow into a fine shinobi and was a person who was meant to succeed him as Hokage.

 _The good ones always die._

He watched his people, shinobi's and civilians standing all together. Almost the entire village now stood in front of him, many eyes were moist and full of grief, several more full of silent respect for the man who gave his life for Konoha.

Mikoto Uchiha stood silently at the front dressed in black, her face a mask of silent beauty grieving for her dead lover and the father of her son.

Obito was blank. His eyes a mirror of nothingness as he saw his father be buried in the ground, but there was no body and would never be. It would just be a tombstone with the real hero having fallen in the lands of their enemies.

 _The Man who took down an entire nation._

Regardless of his personal faults or shortcomings, Hiruzen knew Minato would be remembered by the entire world as a great warrior.

So, he stepped forward and looked his people in the eye.

"I watched Minato grow from a boy to the brave shinobi we all are proud of today. He was a man who always placed his _duty_ to the village above everything. He was not perfect just like the rest of us, and he was the _finest_ man I ever met" said Hiruzen proudly as Mikoto and several others who had been close to Minato wept.

He allowed a small tear to fall on his withered face as he gave a respectful salute which made everyone else follow.

 **"Minato fought valiantly"**

 **"Minato fought nobly"**

 **"And Minato died"**

 _And that day the Hidden Leaf wept for its lost son._

* * *

(Uzu)

Naruto stood at the gates of Uzu watching the small army of Samurai begin their march back towards their homelands with Mifune, Galatea and Hanzo leading them. They had refused his offer for taking any supplies for their journey saying the 2,000 soldiers he had provided to defend Ame were more than enough.

Beside him stood Konan, Yahiko and Daibutsu. And they all stared at their friends who were ready to leave.

Akeno hugged him fiercely warning him not to do anything stupid. He laughed and kissed her forehead which made her blush.

He wished Kyusuke good luck in his secret mission to Iwa, the archer only grinned and said he'd find them all some good targets to kill in the future.

And then there was Nagato.

For years, the older boy had followed Naruto and been his firm supporter. Even since Uzu fell, Nagato had acted as the brother Naruto never had. _And now he was leaving..._

Nagato grinned as he stared at the almost black colored uniform Naruto wore alongwith his winter cloak.

"Next time I see you, you'll be all in black" teased Nagato jovially,

"It was always my color" replied Naruto with a grin,

The both chuckled and he saw Nagato smiling at him.

"Farewell, Naruto"

"And you too, Nagato"

The hugged each other tightly with Nagato reminding him of an important task he had asked Naruto to do for him. The Uzukage promised to do so and bid his friend goodbye.

Konan, Daibutsu and Yahiko wished them all safe journeys.

And then Nagato mounted his horse and rode off to join the retreating army. With Akeno and Kyusuke by his side.

He stood and watched on until he could see them no longer all the while holding back the sadness in his heart. He would see his friends again...

"We will all be together again soon, _I promise_ "

He smiled when Konan said those reliving words, he looked in her eyes and was surprised she understood his feelings without him saying. She gave him a reassuring smile as Yahiko clapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Even Daibutsu smiled.

The pain in his heart was greatly reduced as he saw these three standing by his side. They were not as close as Nagato and Akeno, but they were his friends nonetheless and he was glad to have them.

He nodded back to them and then turned to complete a task Nagato had asked of him.

A redhead woman was waiting for him and held her breath as he looked at her.

"It's time we had a talk... _mother_ "

* * *

(Konoha)

Orochimaru stood in the great hall of his village alongside the Anbu teams that had went to Uzu. Most of the men were shivering for they were witnessing a sight none had seen in years.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was **_livid!_**

"I ought to _execute_ all of you" said Hiruzen furiously,

Around them sat most of the clan heads and even Danzo who for once seemed in agreement with Hokage. The old man was mad.

"We sent you on a simple mission to Uzu so that Kushina can pay her respects to her fallen family. The people may not know the truth but you **_fucked_ ** up everything" ranted Danzo,

'' _What_ happened Orochimaru? Speak before I cut off your tongue" threatened Hiruzen,

The young student calmly stared at his old teacher and the men in this room. Even Jiraiya and Tsunade were present, his friends had tried to come to his defense but things had truly gone to hell.

 _Fools._

All of them were stupid men and women living in baseless fears and emotional chains.

He stared at the Anbu who were cowering as heated glares rained down on them. These were supposed to be the best fighters in the world?

 _Cowards._

He hated every person in this room. All of them high and mighty with their hypocritical values and morals staring down at him as if he had committed a crime. He had not asked the Yellow Flash to start a war on behalf of a crazy woman he loved.

Yet there was one person in the room whom Orochimaru was keenly interested in. He had asked for him to be here despite Hiruzen's objections, Orochimaru even went as far as to resign as a shinobi which finally made his old teacher cave in.

And so Obito Uchiha silently stood in a corner with his lifeless eyes staring at them all. The boy was wearing his uniform and was armed, but he was a dead man.

 _Not for long._

Orochimaru grinned sinisterly as he made up his mind. Soon, these fools will follow him. He would make it so.

 _Minato-kun, now no one can stand in my way from becoming Hokage and doing all the great things I have dreamed of. Thank you for dying voluntarily._

"Orochimaru!" snapped Hiruzen, bringing his student out from whatever hideous world he was in.

"Ah, yes. The reason Minato is dead, the reason Kushina is not with us is quite simple. **Akatsuki** "

He smiled on seeing that he had now got their attention and put an end to their useless anger for now.

''What about them? They are just a small time mercenary force" dismissed Hiashi Hyuga,

"The same force that _freed_ Uzu and its survivors from Kumo? The same force that currently holds Kushina Uzumaki _hostage?_ " asked Orochimaru mockingly,

Chaos broke out in the hall with the clan heads and other commanders arguing over this news. Only Hiruzen and Danzo stared at him with their silence.

"Explain" ordered the Hokage,

"Do you think Minato attacked Kumo on a whim? That he wanted to start a war without reason? That he was fool enough to sacrifice his life like that?" asked Orochimaru patiently,

He had to carefully weave a perfect tale or all their heads would be cut off. The Anbu's under him that knew the actual truth but they had agreed to hold their silence and support whatever he said as long as their lives were spared.

 _"Why?"_

Young Obito's question in his sorrowful voice drew many sympathetic looks from the people in the room. The boy had after all lost a father just weeks after losing his best friend.

"The one responsible for Kakashi's death, the one responsible for Kagami Uchiha's death and many of our shinobi, is also the one who _forced_ Minato to die"

Silence prevailed in the large hall as every person took in his words. Tears welled up in Obito's eyes and he stared at Orochimaru with his two tomoe sharingan. A cursed power he unlocked after losing his best friend.

Hiruzen watched his student give a nod to an assistant who nodded and lowered the video screen. Orochimaru then passed some pictures to the man.

Soon enough the picture of a young redhead boy maybe a year or two older than Obito was presented on the screen.

"Meet _Naruto Uzumaki_ , **_leader of the Akatsuki_** , **_The Fourth Uzukage_** , **_and son of Minato and Kushina_** "

The shock that passed through the hall was even greater than the time when they heard Minato had died. Every person stared at the boy and in his face they could see the features he had inherited from his parents. Minato's face and beautiful eyes, and Kushina's bright red hair.

Hiruzen had gone deathly pale as the baby he had once given away forcefully now stood before him with those cold blue eyes.

More pictures were passed, one showed the Uzumaki clan choosing the boy as their leader, another of the boy leading the Akatsuki forces on the battlefield, and the last one which showed Naruto Uzumaki fighting with his dark chakra.

There was no mistake now.

 _Naruto Uzumaki was their greatest enemy._

Again many reminded the Hokage that his decision to give the boy to Uzu had been a mistake.

Orochimaru cared not for any of these fools and allowed them to bicker back and forth. All this farce he had created was for one purpose alone, a theory he wanted to test, a move that he could see had started to create my ripples.

"Tell us everything, Orochimaru" commanded Hiruzen tiredly,

So he smiled and told them a tale that would change everything. _In his favor, of course._

He told them how his group reached Uzu to see the village still existing in bad state, how Kumo had enslaved the survivors, the moment where Naruto arrived with his Akatsuki to lead a suicidal charge against Kumo forces commanded by the Raikage himself, the moment when Minato and Kushina discovered their son to be alive and rushed to save his life from his own folly.

He told them how Uzu was won thanks to Minato and Kushina, the moment when their beloved son turned on them and captured Kushina. The cruel boy went on to imprison his own mother and forced his father to attack Kumo or see Kushina die.

"Why didn't Minato just kill the boy?" asked Danzo distastefully, and many others agreed with that question.

"The boy was his _son_ and Minato loved him. He also had the Akatsuki and entire Uzu backing his madness as they all swore to get revenge on Konoha for us not helping them. Our brave Yellow Flash didn't want to kill his son nor could he let Kushina die, so he attacked Kumo in hopes of preventing war between Uzu and Konoha. _He died a hero betrayed by his own blood_ " said Orochimaru sadly, but inside he was laughing on seeing the heartbroken looks on the faces of these fools.

He had told them a story they wanted to hear, all of them were just grown up children wanting to hear a tale that would sate them. And Orochimaru had simply obliged their request.

But Hiruzen stared at his student and there was suspicion in those old eyes. The Hokage asked the Anbu whether this was all true, and all of them said the same thing.

The entire hall erupted with cries for war, for justice, for Uzu to be shown its place, for Naruto to be hanged for his crimes.

Even Danzo urged Hiruzen to go to war after Orochimaru signaled the old crone that it was beneficial for them both if the boy was killed before he revealed the real truth of how they had attacked the Uzumaki survivors in the first place when they had came to Konoha requesting shelter.

When Hiruzen gave the signal, Jiraiya and Tsunade shouted the rest of the hall down. Silence stretched as the Hokage looked down at everyone.

The old man then spoke in his tired voice,

"Uzu has been our sworn ally since the beginning of both our villages. Our people share ties of blood..." began Hiruzen,

"But Sensei-"

Orochimaru couldn't say anything when his teacher unleashed his massive killing intent subduing everyone who wanted to oppose.

"I am the **_Third Hokage_** , _boy_. You have said what you wanted to say and I listened, now keep your mouth shut and listen. You have already failed me once by not helping Minato and staying in the shadows like a coward only gathering this intel" spat Hiruzen bitterly,

"So I should have joined Minato in his folly and start a war with Kumo, then die alongwith these Anbu? Forgive me if I am not so _dumb_ enough, Sensei" retorted Orochimaru, what was this old crone doing? This was not how he was supposed to react.

 **"Silence!"**

Orochimaru seethed as he was spoken to like a child by this man. But he looked at the rest of these hypocrites and saw many agreeing with Hiruzen even knowing they would have done the same in his place.

"We are already at war with Suna. I will **_not_** go to war with Uzu" declared Hiruzen,

"Jiraiya! Tsunade!"

The Hokage's other two students stepped beside him and he looked at them both intently.

"You both shall go to Uzu under a _peace banner._ Tell Lord Fourth I want a meeting to end this madness between our two great villages" commanded Hiruzen,

"He killed Kagami and many of our shinobi!" shouted Fugaku, the new Uchiha head.

Hiruzen glared hard at the young man which made him flinch.

"Kagami would _never_ want more Uchiha children to die for him. A war with Uzu would do just that" scolded Hiruzen,

There was again some faint murmuring but Hiruzen paid it no mind and instead looked at his two prized students who were both giving him approving smiles.

"We will _not_ dishonor Minato's sacrifice. Get me an audience with Lord Fourth at any cost" commanded Hiruzen, knowing these two were the ones in favor of peace the most. For Jiraiya loved his student Minato like his own son, and Tsunade who was also part Uzumaki through her grandmother Mito cared about Kushina.

"We will not fail, Sensei" promised Tsunade with a fire in her eyes. The Senju and Uzumaki were family, and Lord Fourth had an obligation to allow his kin Tsunade passage into Uzu regardless of his hate for Konoha.

"We will put an end to these flames of war" promised Jiraiya,

Hiruzen smiled and wished them both good luck. These two were his pride and joy and he knew they would not fail him. As Jiraiya and Tsunade walked away to complete their tasks, Hiruzen saw Danzo and Orochimaru exchanging secret looks with each other.

There was still some grumbling among his people and Hiruzen slammed his fist on the table silencing them all.

Hashirama and Tobirama would never forgive him if he killed their Uzumaki kin and destroyed their only ally in the world.

 _Couldn't his people see that?_

If they really couldn't then as _Hokage_ it was his job to **_make_** them see it.

"There will be **_no war_** with Uzu"

Hiruzen glared them all down with the look often seen on Tobirama Senju who had ruled with an iron fist.

 **"This is the will of YOUR HOKAGE!"**

One by one all the clan heads, the commanders, and everyone else bowed before him knowing opposing would get them a swift execution. Orochimaru and Danzo were furious but they bowed nonetheless.

Yet in the midst of this small victory for peace, Hiruzen failed to notice a _sinister hatred_ taking birth.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **It'll be sometime before I can update again as I have some important work coming up. I'll update if I get some time in between but expect no new chapters for three weeks atleast.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	36. The Boy

**Chapter 36**

 **The Boy**

* * *

It was a cold morning full of wild winds that brushed her red hair as she stood on top of the newly constructed Four Towers, named after her son for all he had done for his people. _Her people._

She saw him smiling as his eyes saw two young Uzumaki children playing with wooden swords, a teenage girl riding a horse much to the worry of the mother standing nearby, women knitting warm clothes for the cold weather, men busy guarding the village or helping in construction efforts.

The scars were deep, the destruction of the village still too raw, but the smiles on the people's faces had returned.

There was still sorrow in their hearts for all the loved ones they had lost, but there was also hope for a future and a renewed desire for justice.

 _"This is where I belong"_

Kushina couldn't help but feel this in her heart as she stood in her homeland, between her clan, and her only son. He was her pride and joy for she could see the fine man he had become.

He petted the white wolf standing guard by his side earning an approving smile from the beast. Suddenly the wolf walked towards her and she tensed.

"You're my blood, he'll not harm you" said Naruto encouragingly, and watched as his mother gently knelt down and touched the wolf's neck gently.

It licked her cheek affectionately earning a small laugh from her son.

"He likes you"

"What if it didn't like me?" asked Kushina hesitantly,

"Well it would have chewed your head off"

Somehow, Kushina didn't doubt her son's words for she had seen this giant wolf which was as large as a grown horse tear through dozens of Kumo ninjas during the Battle of Uzu. It had fiercely protected her son and followed him loyally wherever he went.

"He's bigger than any wolf I've ever seen" commented Kushina, earning a nod from her son.

"Hanzo told me it's a direwolf. Rare creatures they are who bond only with a selected few, Hanzo's brother was the only one with whom this wolf bonded. Hanzo gave him to me then" explained Naruto,

"You should not call him just the wolf, it's your battle partner and a loyal friend. He should have a name" insisted Kushina, much to her boy's surprise.

"I didn't think about it"

He was silent for a few moments before looking at her with a kind smile.

"Give him a name"

"Me?" asked Kushina in surprise,

"Why not?"

She blushed.

"I'm not good with names. I gave you your name and-"

" _You_ named me?" he asked in genuine surprise, making her nod alongwith a small smile directed for him.

"Yes"

He came closer and knelt beside her and she saw true curiosity shining in his young eyes.

"What does it mean?" asked her boy,

Tears came in her eyes as now she truly realized the extent of his troubled life. A motherless boy who didn't even know the meaning of his own name, who had never experienced the love of a parent- the love of a mother or the protection of a father.

He had grown up alone like a lone wolf, just like a...

She looked at the direwolf beside them and now knew what he must be called. A name so powerful that never made her forget the pain she had given her son and how much she had to make up for it the rest of her life.

His gentle hand touched her cheek and wiped away her tears...

"I named you Naruto for you were born amidst a storm. Your name means **malestorm** , the ones I experienced in my early years in this village. I hardly remember my own family for I was taken from my home very young to serve as Konoha's Jinchuuriki, but I remembered those storms and named you after them in memory of the home I lost"

He bowed his head and when a drop fell to the ground, she knew he was crying.

"We've both lived troublesome lives, it seems" he joked, but the pain was too raw in his choked voice.

It was she who lifted his face and wiped away his tears. In those eyes that were so much like Minato's, she saw the faint hope in his heart as he looked at her. She could see how much he had longed for a family yet never said his feelings outloud.

"We're home now"

His eyes slightly widened on her words and the next thing Kushina knew was his strong arms wrapping her in a warm embrace. She returned the gesture of acceptance whole heartedly as tears fell from her eyes.

She remembered apologizing to him over and over for not being there for him, for not being able to love him, for not cooking a good meal for him, for not walking with him to his first day at the academy, for not celebrating the day when he became a ninja, for not being there for so many things.

He never said a word in return but with each apology of hers, his arms hugged her so fiercely and she knew he was reliving his painful life.

But then he said something that gave her hope...

"I _missed_ you, Mother"

They hugged each other for a long time with the direwolf taking turns to wipe away their tears. It was a bizarre sight to see such a fearsome creature do such a humane thing but he did it nonetheless.

When they parted from each other's arms she gave him a smile, one which he returned.

Her gaze then shifted towards the direwolf who was licking away her son's tears. It was a beautiful creature with snow white fur, blood red eyes that could terrify any man, and a body strong enough for her son to ride upon.

 **"Ghost"**

Naruto blinked when his mother said that word while looking at his direwolf. He then remembered his own life as a living ghost all those years as he lived in Uzu, he remembered the times being a Ghost when he became an Assassin, and the times when his heart longed for the ghosts of his parents.

"It's a good name" he said with an approving smile,

Kushina repeated the name again and this time Ghost tackled her to the ground and started licking her earning a melodious laugh from his mother.

And Naruto couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was, how innocent and kind Kushina was despite all that had happened to her.

Looking at her reminded of a girl he had grown up with. One who was just like Kushina...

He made a silent prayer for her safe return to Ame.

Nagato had told him to give Kushina a chance, Akeno had fiercely opposed trusting her after all the pain she had given to her son.

But Nagato had managed to get a promise from Naruto to give Kushina a chance atleast.

He had been skeptical, Akeno had been completely opposed but they both trusted Nagato after all the three of them had been through. In the end, Akeno had relented only asking him to be careful.

Looking back now, he couldn't help but realize Nagato had seen what Naruto had truly wanted in his heart. And pushed him to get it despite all the opposition.

 _Thank you, Brother._

It was not going to be easy for both mother and son didn't know each other very well. She didn't even know about all the horrible things he had done in his life, the bad habits of smoking, drinking and whoring he had developed over the years...

Kushina didn't know many things about her son.

But what he could see in her eyes was that she loved him with all her heart.

It was hard for him to trust people, especially the ones who had hurt him but with her he was willing to take a risk with her.

* * *

Kushina walked through the streets with her son by her side. Almost everyone atleast called her son Lord Fourth, some even came to meet him although most of them were young women and girls. She made sure to give them all a withering glare which made many just greet him and leave it be.

He was her boy and she just got him back. And despite their new relationship, she couldn't help but feel protective towards him. He had already attained the status of a hero by saving the entire village, the fact that he was young and handsome only made him even more attractive to the opposite sex.

Surprisingly, he dealt with the attention quite naturally by politely chatting with the girls. But she had lived more years than him and seen more of life, and one peculiar thing stood out about her son when he talked with girls.

 _His charm was fake._

Sure he talked with them, even joked but his eyes didn't portray any joy as he did so. It was as if it was all a mask he had been well trained to portray to blend in with people. Nagato had said before leaving that her son was trained to be an **_Assassin._**

She had found it quite shocking but as she watched him closely she could see bits of his training at work. She had already seen his ninja skills but now she saw another important skill of his, _deception._

By the time they reached their destination, she seemed to have gained a better insight of her son.

"Well, here we are" he introduced by pointing towards a decent building full of residential apartments.

As they walked inside he made her climb three floors until they reached an apartment which her son walked into for the door was partially broken. Thankfully, it had been one of the buildings that hadn't been destroyed by the enemy forces.

But the moment he stopped inside, his icy expression returned.

Kushina grimaced as she watched the entire place had been trashed, furniture was broken, papers and clothes had been thrown around, the kitchen was a mess of empty liquor bottles and stale food. The place smelled horrible and there were tell tale signs of many people using this place carelessly.

Suddenly a young girl came rushing up the stairs and she paled on seeing their leader staring at his trashed apartment.

"Forgive me, Lord Fourth. We were going to clean this all up but-"

He stopped the girl by raising his hand as a tired sigh escaped from his lips.

"Can you get me some cleaning tools?" he asked calmly, despite the anger in his heart at Kumo ninjas.

"My Lord?" asked the girl in confusion,

"What's your name?" he asked,

"Inoue"

"Well then, Inoue. I asked you to get me some cleaning tools so that I can get to work" said Naruto calmly,

A sharp glance from him prevented the girl from raising any objection and she ran to carry out her assigned task. He found Kushina staring at him curiously which made him answer.

''Lord Third taught me a man must do his tasks on his own. This has been _my_ home all my life and caring for what is my responsibility" he explained, earning a smile from her.

"Well said. It would seem Lord Third taught you a lot" she commented, and saw a sad look arrive in his eyes for a moment.

 _"Yes"_

He didn't say anything more and instead made two shadow clones, together they all started the cleanup process. Kushina quickly made _eight_ shadow clones earning a surprised look from him which made her scratch the back of her head.

"Jinchuuriki have large chakra reserves" she said embarrassed,

"I see. A good thing, I guess. Thank you for helping" replied Naruto with a smile,

"Of course, I'll help you settle your home" promised Kushina sincerely,

 _"Our Home"_

Her breath stopped when he said that and looking into his eyes she saw he was not joking.

''Are you sure? I don't want to intrude, I'll find someplace else" said Kushina quickly, not wanting to risk their rocky relationship just yet. Moving into his home was a great leap into his personal life, one which she was not sure whether her son appreciated or not.

But his answer to her objections melted her heart.

"If I don't look after you, Father's ghost will come back and murder me" he said with an amused smile,

Her eyes became moist as she looked around at the two bedroom apartment which had a small hall, a decent kitchen, and two bathrooms. For an orphan, he was treated quite well but then she remembered Nagato telling her that it was also a way to keep Naruto happy thereby preventing his dark powers from going haywire during his childhood years.

Now that she looked into different corners of the apartment, there were destroyed silencing seals and many other protective measures. She looked at her son who only gave a faint nod confirming her suspicions.

"It was necessary"

That was all he said before moving into one of the rooms to carry out his work alongside his clones. She commanded her own clones to start cleaning up the kitchen and hall as she herself went into the other room.

For two hours they worked tirelessly with the girl Inoue bringing them cleaning tools. Despite Naruto's denial, she insisted in helping which made the Uzukage sigh and ask her to get them some lunch after sometime.

Kushina saw all this new luxury and hero worship was not her son's cup of tea. For a person who had grown up doing things on his own without help, this was certainly _problematic_. But he was adapting to it and trying to make a balance between his independence while not hurting the feelings of his people who wanted to serve him.

By afternoon, they had cleaned up the apartment of all the trash and broken furniture. Few noble lords and ladies came and gave them two bed mattresses and a decent sofa for the apartment. Naruto didn't want to accept it but Lord Arima himself came and insisted he take it, and her son couldn't refuse the most wealthy and influential man in the village.

For he needed Arima's ninjas and hidden wealth to remake Uzu.

Soon other lords and ladies of different houses came with small things needed for his apartment. Naruto was forced to accept their gifts or risk insulting them. Kushina actually found their insistence valid because she learned her son had denied the Uzukage's vast manor full of luxury which had been previously used as the residence by the enemy commanders.

With half the village in ruins, Naruto had now ordered the homeless people to take up residence there and decided to return to his own small apartment in the outer districts.

It had displeased the Lords and Ladies, but the common civilians were grateful for they now had a roof in this cold winter.

As they sat in silence and consumed their lunch, she discovered her son to be a silent man. Maybe it was because of the fact that he grew up alone most of his life.

"Can you tell me why you hate Konoha?" asked Kushina hesitantly,

He looked at her for several long moments and she had to do her best not to flinch for there was hatred in his eyes for the Leaf Village.

"Do you still feel something for Konoha?'' he asked in return,

"I..."

"Answer me _honestly_ , mother" he said coldly, and this time she flinched but he didn't apologize for his rudeness for now she could see he was acting as the Uzukage responsible for his village and not as her son.

She sighed knowing this couldn't be avoided any longer.

"I hold no love for the village but I have friends there who are good people. I don't know what happened that made you hate them all and start a war, but Naruto you have a half brother too" pleaded Kushina, knowing how much Obito had wanted to meet her son.

The sweet boy had even promised to get Naruto back to Konoha before going to war.

" _I know._ **I nearly killed him too** "

His words nearly gave her a heart attack as she stared at him in horror. He then explained the Ambush he had staged, how he killed all those Konoha ninjas and saved Suna prisoners, how Kakashi took the killing blow aimed for Obito and died.

She felt sick after hearing it all and regretted her decision to eat food.

But he was blunt and looked at her directly.

"I am neither a saint or your little boy, Mother. I was trained to be an Assassin, I have killed more people than you probably have in your entire life. Drinking, smoking, whoring- I have done it all." he confessed without flinching,

He observed her closely and saw some anger arrive in her eyes after hearing all his crimes. Her clenched fists nearly drew blood and he expected her to lash out, but she surprised him by taking a deep breath and lowering her head.

"I won't judge you for I was not there to guide you" she admitted regretfully,

"Good, because you don't have the right"

She flinched on his coldness and couldn't decide on what to say to him. Thankfully, he saved her from the dilemma by answering her original question.

"I'll show you why I hate Konoha"

He grabbed her hand a little firmly and she felt a dark force connecting with the fear in her heart. The next thing she knew was finding herself in the same apartment. It was night time and there was peace.

Suddenly the alarms went across the entire village and she saw someone quickly running out of the main bedroom.

It was her son.

She watched him quickly get ready, join his friends, together they saw the enemy forces converging on their village, their desperate efforts to stall them, the Third Uzukage asking them to run with survivors and entrusting Naruto their leadership.

How her son motivated the survivors not to give up, the long march towards Konoha in hopes of finding sanctuary. Their struggle, their pain, their sadness.

 _And then came the betrayal._

She watched in horror as her son and Nagato discovered one of the Uzumaki group of survivors butchered, by the time they reached their own group most of them were butchered and the ambush had been staged by...

 ** _Konoha Anbu._**

Her world came crashing down as she felt the betrayal in young Naruto and Nagato's heart, the boy's desperate struggle against the Anbu and their leader who confessed to their crimes.

And she knew the leader of those Anbu. Despite his mask, _she knew that voice._

After that it was all a blur as Nagato took a blow aimed for her son, her boy losing control and darkness awakening. By the time he woke up, she saw the true extent of the slaughter he had wrecked.

Their desire to rescue Akeno, the sick laboratory where the Uzumaki children were kept in test tubes, the slaughter orchestrated by Naruto, finding **_Orochimaru_** in that base, and watching Naruto rescue them all.

The connection came to an end and Kushina rushed towards the sink to vomit the contents of her stomach. She heaved and heaved and felt a gentle hand rubbing her back.

A glass of water was presented to her and she drank it down quickly.

She couldn't even look at her son after seeing all that. Her head was spinning from all the revelations, he must have sensed her dilemma as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Get some rest and _think_ it over, Mother. If you want to return to Konoha I will do so, but _if_ you stay here then your loyalty is _for Uzu alone_ and _for me_. It means **_forsaking_** your friends in Konoha, **_forsaking_** Obito. I'm sorry for being harsh, but this is the reality. Konoha will definitely start a war with us for getting you back" he admitted,

"I don't want **_anyone_** to die for me!" she yelled in fear,

" _Neither do I_. But it will happen be sure of that. I alongwith the rest of our clan will fight for you, bleed for you, even die for you as we will for any one of us. _Family, Duty, Honor_ \- Those are our words, and the Uzumaki will stand by them from this point on" he promised,

He left the apartment after that as she slumped in a nearby chair grasping her head.

 _What should she do?_

* * *

Lord Arima was seated in the conference room with his son and heir, Shin by his side. On the opposite side sat Lady Touka, followed by Commander Hoji.

They were all that was left of Uzu's leadership, the rest being either killed or executed after their village's defeat.

Hoji was an aged warrior who had served the previous two Kages, even at 55 he was a formidable shinobi with years of battle experience. His hair had turned white, his face full of scars from all the battles he had fought. The old man still carried himself proudly and was the one who had by now whipped the remaining Uzu ninjas into a decent fighting force of 1000 men.

Lady Touka was a beauty despite nearing 40. Unfortunately, most of her family had perished in the massacre including her husband and sons. It was her infant nephew that was the heir to her ancient house. Despite supporting the Fourth, she was the one still hesitant to launch any war.

Lord Arima glanced at his own young son. Shin was almost the same age as the Uzukage, before the massacre he had just been a chunin but now due to lack of shinobi's he was promoted to Jounin. He was one of the most staunchest supporters of Naruto for Shin wanted to get revenge on Kumo for killing his elder brother, Matsuro.

Shin was all that was left of Arima's three children. His daughter had been raped and murdered, his elder son and heir died protecting Uzu, which only left Shin.

 _No, he had another._

A child he had not acknowledged his entire life for it was a bastard. It had been so many years ago when he had been an impulsive young man who fell in love with a Kumo kunoichi.

 _Ayano._

Thinking about his first and only love brought forth a torrent of regrets. Arima remembered the day his own father found out about him and the Kumo kunoichi, Arima remembered foolishly threatening to forsake his house and village for the woman he loved.

Yet fate had something else in store for him.

Ayano died giving birth to their child and her family refused to foster the babe. He remembered secretly infiltrating Kumo and stealing his first offspring from a horrible orphanage. He remembered bringing her back to Uzu and his own father refusing to give her a place in their house.

Arima was heartbroken.

Their house was the most powerful force in Uzu and even the Uzukages took their council before making any major decision. Arima's crimes of creating a bastard daughter would have destroyed his House's reputation. But he had still fought for his first daughter and managed to convince his father to spare that child's life.

Arima watched her grow from afar and day by day she became the exact replica of her mother. He had named the girl after her mother, and she would have been his first true child if she had not been a bastard born out of wedlock, just like Naruto Uzumaki whose own parents didn't marry making him a bastard.

But unlike Lord Fourth who faced the scorn and hatred for being a bastard, Arima's daughter lived a normal and happy life for he made sure no one knew her dark secret.

He did his duty as the heir to his house by taking up a wife and siring three legitimate children. But he never forgot about his first born and was today proud of the kunoichi she had become.

She was Ayano reborn with all her mother's beauty and that same hotheaded personality and Arima's heart wept for that girl who had his eyes now was so far away from him.

But it was also true that because of her common born status that she managed to survive the massacre for the enemy had hunted down the heirs of noble houses, including Arima's other two children. It was only when Arima surrendered did the enemy allow his only remaining son Shin to live.

Then Naruto returned to save them all and with him came Arima's lost daughter. She believed in Naruto and vouched for him which was the reason why Arima and his house accepted him as leader.

 _Akeno would probably never know him to be her father, but Arima was proud of her._

"So how goes our village?"

They all were quite startled when Lord Fourth entered the room in the form of a dark smoke through the window. He materialized into his person before them and asked them a question casually.

A chill went down their spines as they were reminded of the fact that he could kill them all if he wished to.

The only thing stopping him was the fact that he was truly loyal to Uzu and its people.

"My lord, it's a good thing Kumo brought with them enough food rations and water to last two years. It's all safely stored and can be used by our people. Our farms are mostly undamaged alongwith the hospital and warehouses. But shelter is a problem because many of our buildings are damaged or destroyed. As for our wealth and coin, they are safely lying in our great vault" reported Lady Touka,

"We have reactivated most of the defensive measures across our lands. I've whipped most of our fighters back into shape, they are ready to follow you" promised Commander Hoji,

"Good, then let us **_burn_** Kumo to ashes" proposed Shin excitedly,

" _Be patient_ , son. Kumo may have lost their leaders and half its army, but they are still stronger than us" warned Lord Arima, earning a frown from his son.

Before any further argument could break up their leader got up from his chair and instead walked towards the board on which the shinobi world map was hanging. Picking up a wooden stick from a nearby table he pointed it at Uzu.

"Tell me, why were our village's strategic strengths preserved by our enemy? Including our small naval fleet?'' asked Naruto,

Arima walked towards his leader and looked at the small nation of Uzu on the map. He then considered that despite all the tragedy, Kumo had been playing a _bigger game._

He then saw where Kumo's true aim was, _Uzu had just been a minor objective to complete._

"They wanted to use Uzu as an **_advance garrison base_**. From our lands, Kumo could stretch its supply lines and be in a better position to launch deep strikes on either Kiri or Konoha" said Arima in surprise, The Raikage was quite the thinker.

Hoji also arrived beside them and saw the same thing.

"Gods" whispered the Commander,

"What's the matter? We **_must_** face them in open combat and get justice for our people no matter the odds!" urged Shin, uncaring of the true game the enemy had been playing at.

Naruto disdainfully glanced at the young heir of Arima's house. The fool didn't even understand that their faction stood no chance against Kumo in open combat on their homeground.

Knowing the Lightning Damiyo, he would use an invasion as the perfect opportunity to rally his crumbling nation.

The Akatsuki army were all transformed Zetsu soldiers who were barely decent soldiers. Their only advantage was their sheer numbers which would mean nothing if battle tested Kumo commanders managed to crush them.

But as he watched his people argue for and against the prospect of open warfare, he couldn't help but sense their hesitation and low confidence. Lady Touka was more inclined to focus on rebuilding Uzu and leave any revenge for the future.

Commander Hoji and Ken were demanding war and in favor of open combat.

But Arima was silent and hadn't voiced his opinions. The Lord had played a key role in Uzu's defense against three great villages and had a better sense of warfare than the remaining people in the room. He was not a true battle commander like Hoji behind whom soldiers could rally, but he was _not_ a fool.

"Leave us" commanded Naruto, looking directly at all except Arima.

They were all about to protest but one withering glare from him had them bowing and swiftly exiting the room.

It was only then did Arima speak...

"They are fools"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk on realizing this man shared the same opinion. When Arima looked at him, for a moment Naruto was reminded of Akeno's eyes.

"We must make our enemies pay for their crimes now. But for that we must _forsake_ our honor and morals" advised Lord Arima,

"How so?" asked Naruto, earning a knowing look from the older man.

"You were an **_Assassin_** , Lord Fourth. Katsuro trained you to do things which most of our clansmen will find dishonorable, what they fail to see is that this is a _fucked_ up world with no place for honor. That era is long gone..." said Arima tiredly,

"That is true, my lord" agreed Naruto, as Arima looked at the large army still guarding their village.

"Our people are _not_ yet ready for the kind of war you need to wage. I would have agreed with them before the massacre, but watching those Kumo bastards destroy my beloved daughter and murder her after has left little honor in my heart for our enemies. They will continue to terrorize our people, but I want them to know that no matter what happens...

 ** _The Uzumaki don't submit to terror._ _We make the terror_ _"_** said Arima with pure hatred burning in his eyes,

Naruto couldn't help but nod his agreement and be impressed with this man who was willing to do what was necessary even if it stained his hands forever. He had scantly known Arima before the Massacre, a man of few words but a loyal ninja of the village. Usually a reserved man who advocated peace but was now the one vouching for war.

Watching his daughter be raped and murdered had truly changed him.

It was the same with Akeno who still wanted every last one of their enemies to burn for murdering their people.

"Lord Fourth, _promise_ me justice and I shall make these fools obey every command of yours no matter how dishonorable'' promised Arima, true desire for revenge burning in his eyes.

"I will, my lord"

"Most of all I want Konoha **_to pay_** for the treachery they did to the survivors under your command. I still can't believe after all our two villages had been through they _betrayed_ us like that" lamented Arima,

"They have changed" pointed Naruto,

"Then we must make them pay for their mistakes. Do not worry about our clansmen, as long as I live they will follow all your commands so that one day we may crush our enemies and gain justice for our fallen people"

Naruto nodded for that was all he wanted as well.

* * *

Konan entered his office a few minutes after she received his summons. She found him making markings on the shinobi map and approached towards him.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked,

He turned towards her and she realized he was quite fixated on something. The look in his eyes was the one she had seen before when he had made the plan to butcher the Iwa force entering Ame.

"I have an important mission for you. One which I can only trust _you_ to fulfill" he said seriously,

"I'm listening"

His fingers pointed across five points on Kumo's lands. The five most influential port cities through which _more than half_ of the trade of the Land of Lightning happened.

 ** _"Burn them all to the ground. Spare not a soul"_**

He waited for any sign of objection or hesitation but she simply glanced at the map,

 _"When?"_

"Tomorrow you sail with 3,000 Akatsuki soldiers. Attack each city one by one and destroy it fully alongwith its people, terrorize them, make them realize the mistake they have made by crossing the Uzumaki" he explained,

"I can't hold any of those cities with that little men." pointed Konan with a frown, but he smiled.

"You are _not_ supposed to hold them. Just destroy them and retreat. Continue to repeat the same pattern for the remaining targets. Once that is done retreat to this island and wait for further instructions"

Konan contemplated his plan and discovered a few important things. These raids would hurt Kumo but not enough, its populace would be terrified and economy affected but it was all a temporary setback.

If she burned those five cities to the ground, the now leaderless and disorganized Kumo forces would rise again to defend their motherland. They would fight _twice_ as fiercely for they would have something very dear to lose.

And it was then she realized,

Her eyes widened when she saw where his gaze was truly fixated on. What he truly wanted to destroy...

"Are you scared, Konan?" he asked silently,

 _"Yes"_ she admitted, for now she knew the danger she would face in this plan of his.

" **Good**. That fear will keep you alive"

She nodded at his answer for there was nothing else to say. If it was anyone else, she would have outright called them mad and refused to follow this strategy. But she had fought _beside_ him and _knew_ his devious mind. This boy was the mastermind of ambushes as he had aptly proved against Konoha and Iwa forces.

For the past few days, she had sensed the conflict within him as he tried to accept his new role as Uzukage.

Trying to be the honorable leader his people wanted.

 _But this_...was the work of a person who knew and accepted the darker side of the ninja world. One who was willing to go to any lengths to accomplish his objective.

One who wanted to make his enemies feel one and only thing,

 ** _Pain_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I managed to find some time and wrote this chapter.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	37. A Night of Fading Stars

**Chapter 37**

 **A Night of Fading Stars**

* * *

Konan stared up at the nightsky shining with so many stars. The horizon was clear and a healthy sea wind was hitting her body rejuvenating her even at midnight. Off in the distance, she could see the half moon bathing the lands with its light.

It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

She loved Amegakure and was a loyal ninja of her village, but even she couldn't deny that Uzu was far more beautiful. And why Naruto had fought so hard for his home.

"You asked me once about my legacy"

A faint smile arrived on her face as she heard his voice behind her. Seconds later, he joined her in sitting at the rooftop observing the vast sea in front of them.

"So did you find your answer?'' she asked gently,

"I did"

She looked into his eyes and for once found a serene peace existing in those deep blue orbs.

"Giving this village, my friends and my family a peaceful future will be my legacy" he confessed, and couldn't help but be mesmerized as a wild gush of wind blew her beautiful blue hair across her face.

"How much are you willing to sacrifice for that?" asked Konan,

"I want it more than you can imagine"

She looked back at the open sea and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Then I'm happy for you"

Konan felt something touch her hand and looking down she realized he had entwined his hand with hers. When she looked back at him, she was surprised.

"If it gets too dangerous, retreat and come back." he almost pleaded, his fears clearly visible in those blue eyes.

 **No** , _he was afraid for her_. And she felt her chest tightening at that thought.

"Hanzo asked me to follow all your orders and I know how much the alliance between our villages is crucial for not just the survival but also the future of my village. I _must_ do all I can for that, even..."

She couldn't finish that thought because his grip on her hand became rock solid and he was inches away from her face.

"I **_don't_** want to win a future on the deaths of my friends" he whispered fiercely, now truly afraid for her.

"Your best friends will be safe" she pointed calmly,

"I want _all_ my friends to live and be happy. Including you, _Konan_ "

She couldn't help but look at this redhead boy who was making her feel things she had never felt before. Yet, emotions for a ninja were dangerous especially in times of war.

"You don't truly know me" she protested, but he smiled.

"Then I'd like to know you"

She smiled amusedly even as she laid her forehead against his and gently touched his cheek. He leaned into her touch as she silently caressed his skin.

 _"You know nothing, Naruto Uzumaki"_

Konan saw him grinning and couldn't stop herself from doing the same.

"Would you like to do something?" he asked, and she didn't fail to notice his hope in his voice.

"I have to be ready for tomorrow"

 _"Please"_

The rational part of her mind knew she had to rest and knew he was making those puppy dog eyes to make her do what he wanted. She had met many men in her life, some good and some bad, few even horrible.

She could not even remember the dozens of men who wanted to be with her just so that they could get in her pants. At first, she had thought the same of him with his asshole like attitude.

But now she knew it was a mask to protect himself.

She had seen how dearly he loved Nagato and Akeno, how despite his original disdain he had helped change Yahiko to become a better ninja, how he had befriended Kyusuke and Daibutsu on her insistence.

They were all but small acts yet it showed her quite a lot about him. And that there was more to him than a cold blooded assassin.

These feelings had only been multiplied when she helped him win Uzu and saw the true extent of how he had been scorned all his life. How _alone_ he had been until meeting Nagato and Akeno...

 _Yet he never gave up._

This boy kept on fighting against all the odds and did his duty towards his village and his clan. He remained loyal to them no matter what came his way, and she couldn't help but admire him for that.

It made her slightly regret not getting to know him better before. She couldn't help but be a little jealous of Akeno and Nagato for they had shared a long journey with him.

A journey she now wanted to be a part of, for this man intrigued her by evoking feelings she had never felt before.

So, for once she did what her heart wanted and said...

"Yes"

* * *

Konan curiously watched him take his boots off and seal them in a scroll. With a childlike smile, he turned towards her expectantly.

"Well?" he asked impatiently,

"I'm not taking off my sandals" she refused, making him pout a little.

"Just trust me"

She sighed and took off her sandals knowing he would not give up. Konan laughed when he took her sandals from her hands and gave her a small bow and sealed them into the scroll he had place his boots in. He then placed the sealing scroll in one of the pouches on his pants.

It was cold and she felt the skin of her feet shiver a little. In her haste to reach Ame, she had forgotten to pack her winter clothing not expecting to stay here for so long. And the village didn't have enough supplies for its own people, much less for a foreign kunoichi like her.

She felt warm again when he draped his winter cloak on her shoulders. When she glanced at him he just shrugged and said he was used to this weather and didn't need it.

After making sure she was properly wearing the cloak, he gently took her hand and she found it to be quite warm and soft.

They both walked in silence towards the shores of the beach. She felt a strange sensation when her bare feet touched the sand.

It was warm, soft and she felt her feet muscles relaxing.

"Thank you" she said now understanding why he had asked her to take off those sandals.

"I aim to please" he teased, as she rolled her eyes at that remark.

They walked across the sea shore and she leaned closer towards him as he placed her hands around her waist. She did the same for him which made him smile but he tried his best to hide it.

"Your village is quite beautiful" she praised, and if possible his smile broadened.

"You haven't see Uzu in its true glory. Given a year or two, I will raise it back to the beauty it was" he promised, and there was an unending determination in those eyes of his.

"Somehow I find myself believing it can be done now that Uzu has you for their leader" she commented, which made him blush lightly.

"I'm just doing my job"

She couldn't help but shake her head tiredly at his modesty. For someone so talented he sure had issues in accepting he was a good leader or when people praised him. And she knew it was due to his past.

Now that they were all alone, she asked him what was on her mind these past few days.

''How are you holding up?" questioned Konan worriedly,

For a moment she thought he would lie and said he was fine. But his shoulders sagged tiredly which made his head lean towards her shoulder.

"It's crazy. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we managed to save Uzu and my people. But I never wanted to be _The Uzukage_. It's tearing me apart, honestly I feel like I have to act like two different people now. It's hard" he admitted, frustration evident in his face.

"Being a leader is not easy. Even so, do your people have a better alternative than you at the moment?" she asked patiently,

"Not right now"

"Then that settles it. You have to be there for your people, if it means being the leader they want then become one. They need you now that they are surrounded by many enemies" she advised,

He sighed.

"I know. But I don't know if my decisions are right or wrong"

Konan blinked and saw for the first time something that most people including her had missed before. He was _too young_ and _inexperienced_.

Leading a group of survivors was one thing, leading a band like the Akatsuki was another...

But running an _entire village_ was a completely different challenge. One which he had never faced before, nor did he have any of his former Kages to guide him on the subject. He was doing things blindly hoping they turned out to be the best.

For a moment, she began to doubt her decision to make him the Uzukage. But then she also remembered the remaining Uzumaki leaders...

Lady Touka was a scared woman who wanted to isolate her nation hoping the world and their enemies would forget about them.

And Lord Arima while a better leader was neither willing to accept the leadership. Even if he was, the other houses would fight him fearing he would favor his own house over theirs.

Naruto was not a part of any noble house, he was just a commoner, a bastard with no ties to any influential individual and someone who could make decisions freely.

On the battlefield, he was a formidable warrior and a master tactician. But as Uzukage, he was a nervous boy who hided his fears well but they existed nonetheless.

"Then trust us, _your friends_. We will **_not_** let you fall" she promised, knowing how dangerous an indecisive leader could be for the people.

"Then was my decision to let Kushina stay the right one?"

She had hoped he would not ask her this but now it couldn't be avoided. His mother was a sensitive topic and from what she had seen he wanted to get close to that woman but also wary of where Kushina's true allegiances lay.

"Konoha will come to take her back, that is for sure. But if she wants to stay in Uzu then you have to let her be" warned Konan,

"My father said the same thing"

She didn't miss his regret as he mentioned his father. There was a faint hope in his eyes for things to have turned out differently, yet letting Minato go was the right decision. Even so, it wouldn't change the fact that he felt somewhat responsible for not stopping Minato from walking towards his death.

"What did Minato say to you?" she asked curiously,

"He knew I could never fully forgive Konoha so he asked me to punish _only those responsible_ for my people's suffering. He was adamant in promising the Hokage had not intentionally betrayed us, that I should atleast give Hiruzen a chance to explain. Yet in the end he said that regardless of my decision, _he would love me forever_ "

A small tear fell from his eyes as he looked away from her. She gripped his hand tightly and offered as much support she could as he recomposed himself.

"Even with all your resources you cannot fight a two front war with both Kumo and Konoha" said Konan honestly, earning a small nod from him.

''I know. That is why I must win Kumo as soon as possible" he said seriously,

"I won't fail you" she promised, making him smile at her.

 _''I know you won't"_

They continued walking in silence for a while and Konan was happy she accepted his request to come here. It was oddly relaxing and made her forget about the big campaign she was in charge of.

"Say, when you get your revenge and make your enemies pay, what then? Where do you see yourself in the future after this revolution of yours?" she asked curiously, and saw a far away look present in those blue eyes.

"I'll return home"

Somehow, she had not expected such an answer and he saw that.

"What?''

"Nothing. I just thought you wanted to rule over other nations by conquering them? Like an Empire? Or something else..." said Konan curiously, but he shook his head with a smile.

"No such thing for me. I don't want to rule _anyone_ , all I want is a **_transparent world_ ** at best. I'm attacking the Great Nations not just because they have hurt my people but also because they stand in the way of progress. They terrorize other smaller nations and it has to stop. I'm trying to create a world where all nations are interconnected through trade, diplomacy and cultures. Wars may and will always happen, but I am trying to reduce the scale and occurrence.

Today almost each nation is isolated which hampers development greatly, especially in cases of smaller nations like Uzu and Ame. The Great Five use this weakness to impose their dominance, it wouldn't have been so bad actually if they didn't war against each other so frequently bringing ruin to the entire world.

Akatsuki and my mission is to _break this isolation_ and bring all the nations closer. It sounds easier said than done, but I have to try"

When he was done with his explanation, he saw her staring at him strangely which made him uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?'' he asked, now a little angry and nervous for he had laid out his dream in front of her.

 _Was it mistake?_

She touched his arm almost reassuringly and there was a gentleness in her eyes as she looked at him.

"It's a good future, I just didn't think one so young could think of such" she admitted, and this time that arrogant smirk returned on his face.

"You talk as of you've seen many decades, _grandma_ " he teased,

His grin increased ten fold when she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

" _I'm not_ " she protested, as he laughed.

'' _Yes you are_ , **_grandma_** "

He ran when she picked up a handful of sand from the ground and ran after him. He laughed as she tried to chase after him, he was faster and he knew it. A smirk appeared on her lips as she silently made a hand seal...

He yelped when a paper tag burst a few feet in front of him sending sand in his eyes. He lost his momentum and tumbled gracelessly across the sand, a snarky retort was on her lips until she felt some sand hitting her own eyes making her fall as well.

When her vision cleared, she saw her entire body married in beach sand from head to toe. _Gods!_

He was the same with his own red hair now a mess covered in beach sand. His clothes were not any better either, yet despite all that he laughed.

At first, she tried to stop it but he was a bad influence and soon Konan found herself laughing alongside him.

Here they were, two teenagers in a beautiful night away from all the worries of the world. Just enjoying life for the beauty it was with the person they liked.

She abruptly stopped at that last thought and her eyes shifted towards him. Of all the men she had seen in her life, Naruto Uzumaki was definitely the most _frustrating_ and _mysterious_ _one_. He was a dangerous ninja and an asshole most of the time, but now she had seen this new side of him.

 _And it was beautiful._

He caught her staring at him intently and she saw another snarky remark about to pass his lips. But at the last moment he stopped and pursed his lips deciding not to ruin the moment. Instead he lied flat on the sand and gazed up at the dark sky full of stars and that shining moon.

Konan followed him and felt herself relaxing under the sky.

He talked about the history of his village, some of his happy memories, the different festivals and customs. She at times asked him her questions and he gladly answered. Konan was surprised to discover that the Uzumaki followed multiple gods instead of just one great god.

There were noble houses who worshiped nature as their gods with the Trees, Rivers and Forests as their symbol.

One house worshiped some strange sea god.

Lady Touka and many other houses practiced a religion where multiple gods and goddesses represented different noble qualities a man must follow.

And Lord Arima's house was the only house that worshiped a deity known as the Old Gods.

"What about you? Whom do you worship?" asked Konan curiously,

" _Everyone_. I'm not too fanatic over which god is the true one. All I believe is that there is something out there greater than me so I gave this unknown entity some acknowledgment. My opinion would have been a problem if I had belonged to any noble house following a different god, but since I am a commoner bastard nobody bothers me too much" he admitted freely, with a carefree smile.

"Does it bother you? Being still regarded by _that_ term despite all you've done?" she asked sadly, and saw him somber a little.

" _I don't know_ , Konan. Despite all the different gods, my whole clan believes truly in the tradition of marriage. The union of a man and woman is _sacred_ to them, when I was sent to Uzu my mother never revealed the name of my father. Neither was there any proof that she had me after marriage which made me a bastard born of _lust_ and _not love_ " he explained,

"That's stupid! she said a little angrily, which made him smile.

"It is what it is. Maybe one day when all this madness is over, I'll do something about it" he said hopefully, but she shook her head.

" ** _Now_ ** is the time. Your clan is weakened greatly and the noble houses have lost much of their power. How many there are of your kind?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to say that dreaded word.

"Maybe around 100" he answered skeptically,

"And they are _not_ considered Uzumaki?" she asked, truly disgusted now which made him flinch a little.

"No"

"Not even you?" asked Konan in shock,

"Well, I am _considered_ one for I am the Uzukage. But **_legally_** I am not, nor can I own any lands or titles. If I have children someday from a marriage, they will be welcomed as true born members of the clan. _But I will be a bastard all my life_ " he said bitterly,

"Then abolish this stupid practice altogether"

" ** _What?_** Do you even know the unrest it will cause? The noble houses will have my head!" he said aghast, which made her growl in frustration.

"You're _The Uzukage_ , **damn it!** Say you need to legitimize all of your kind to bring your clan back to its full strength over the years. Appeal to their rationalism and if they still oppose, cut off a few heads and the rest will fall in line." she argued fiercely, making him glare at her.

"I will _not_ kill my own people, Konan" he said icily,

"I've said this before and I will say it again for your sake : Show too much kindness and people won't fear you, they don't fear you then they _don't_ follow you" she warned harshly, and wanted to hit something for she saw he was still not accepting of the harsh truth.

"I'll think about it" he finally said, but she knew he would probably not do it.

Silence reigned between them for long, neither willing to speak for they both had opposite opinions. For all his talents, Naruto Uzumaki was truly naive and innocent when it came to his clan. It was his biggest weakness and might just cost him dearly someday.

The good mood had vanished but he didn't leave her. Instead, he started talking about her mission and told her Daibutsu would be going with her and Yahiko would stay with him. He told her all about the soldiers under her command and while she was not much impressed, she was glad to have so many of them.

One thing which she protested was the presence of almost all the _Jashinist cult_ members that he wanted to send with her. She made clear that those monsters who had killed her people had no place under her command. But he insisted that they were the best fighters for this mission and he had not offered them opportunities for quite some time to kill and plunder in their god's name. To keep them in line and loyal, he _had_ to give them this mission.

She relented finally, but not before making him agree not to let _Hidan_ come with her. That crazy bastard would stay with him for Konan would ** _not_** suffer Hidan for he was the _worst_ of the entire cult.

Konan was actually surprised to hear Naruto had decided to give her nearly _2000 barrels_ of **Hell Fire** liquid. It could wreck havoc if not handled carefully, and he warned her to be extremely careful in its use.

They talked about _Naval Warfare_ and _Siege Tactics_ , and he again surprised her with his knowledge which was far greater and craftier than hers. He suggested her many different tactics but also advised her to use her own instincts on the battlefield.

When asked how he knew so much, he simply said Lord Third had trained him in ways of war all his life.

"Then it would seem I am a _better Politician_ than you. And you the _better Warlord_ " she joked, which made him finally smile after the previous tension.

"Can't argue against that, my lady" he said with a laugh, making her smile as well.

"You plan to invade Kumo from land while they chase after me?" she asked,

"Yes. By the time they realize their mistake it would all be over" he promised, a hint of bloodlust evident in his eyes.

"I hope so. Because you're late, then I'll die" she said frankly, as he grasped her hand.

"I won't let that happen. _I promise_ "

She smiled at his innocence.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

(Konoha)

Hiruzen briskly walked into the bowels of Danzo's base. It was midnight when he received the important summons of a development that could drastically derail his plans for peace.

"Is the prisoner alive?" asked Hiruzen to his loyal Anbu, _Owl._

"Yes, Hokage-sama. On patrol, Fugaku Uchiha and his clansmen caught an intruder trying to enter our village. He had no markings or insignia, but Danzo-sama discovered him to be an Uzumaki after Fugaku questioned him with the sharingan" reported Owl,

"This is grave news. I need to talk with the prisoner and discover what Uzu is upto. We _cannot_ have anymore war" said Hirzuen gravely,

"No, we cannot. But Hokage-sama most of the clans especially the Uchiha are not happy over your decision to have negotiations with the Uzumaki. Even some of our Anbu comrades have expressed resentment" warned Eagle, his other loyal female Anbu who had been Hiruzen's guards for the past five years.

The weary Kage nodded for he knew they were speaking the truth.

"Both of you, a leader must sometimes make decisions that does not make one's people happy but are necessary for their future. I will perhaps be hated for my decisions of peace by future generations, but if I do not make them there won't be _any_ future generations. Konoha cannot wage war against the entire world no matter how strong we are, _for even the strongest tree cannot stand alone in a violent storm_ " advised Hiruzen,

"We understand, Hokage-sama" replied both his Anbu guards, they were loyal just like Tsunade and Jiraiya and knew how important it was to make peace and not wage wars.

They walked in silence down the corridors and couldn't help but notice how dull and lifeless this base was. There was a sense of darkness within these walls that held many of Konoha's secrets.

Hiruzen frowned when he saw a group of people, mostly Uchiha's, few Anbu's, even Orochimaru standing circle around someone.

The Hokage saw the silhouette of a person with bright red hair restrained in a chair. **_The Prisoner._**

"We have the prisoner secured, Hokage" said Danzo curtly, not giving the respect which made Hiruzen's guards tense.

Deciding to let go his friend's rudeness, Hiruzen walked forward making the group of Konoha shinobi part ways for him.

He passed by Orochimaru's side who actually avoided looking at him for a change. His student had clearly expressed his opposition to Hiruzen's desire for peace and they had been at odds for the past few days. No matter, he would get over it soon enough.

Hiruzen grasped the face of the prisoner and lifted it up.

 _He was cold, his eyes lifeless, his throat slashed apart._

"What-"

 ** _SLASH_**

He gasped as the cold metal pierced through his chest close to his heart. Yet it was not the pain but the shock that was overwhelming Hiruzen for the person who had stabbed him was none other than.

 _"Orochimaru"_ rasped the old man,

His two Anbu's unleashed their swords but were cut down courtesy of Danzo's blade.

Hiruzen spat blood from his mouth and saw the liquid was red mixed with white. _A poison sword._

 **''For Konoha"** said Orochimaru flatly, as he wrenched his blade free from Hiruzen's bloodied chest.

Two Anbu's stepped forward with both wearing the faceless masks of Root.

 **"For Konoha"**

They buried their swords again in Hiruzen's chest, the Hokage's body too paralyzed to move or defend courtesy of the poison spreading in his veins.

One by one all the Uchiha's and remaining Anbu's stepped forward and buried their blades into the body of their leader in the name of _Konoha._

Finally, the old man collapsed to his knees with his chest and stomach full of wounds. Blood oozed out of his body like a river, yet he stared at his own people with silent tears in his eyes.

 _Why?_

He wanted to ask but he couldn't speak for he was going numb from the poison. As if to answer his question, his oldest friend and comrade Danzo walked forward and there was pity and disappointment in those eyes.

''Tobirama-sensei entrusted us to _protect_ Konoha but your _peaceful delusions_ will **_destroy_** our village. You served Konoha but it is time for you to rest. The people will know an Assassin killed you, and in this time of war there will be no more questions. Die gracefully knowing that we shall destroy Konoha's enemies once and for all" revealed Danzo coldly, no hint of emotion now visible in his old eyes.

As the Root Commander knelt before his dying friend, Hiruzen desperately placed his bloodied hand on Danzo's shoulder.

" _Do...not...destroy...the...leaf...my...friend_ " pleaded Hiruzen, hoping to gods these people would not do what he thought they were going to do.

He got his answer in the form of Danzo burying a blade in his heart.

Hiruzen collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood as Danzo and the other conspirators started walking away. He stared at his two Anbu and saw they were dead as well.

 _Alone_ and _broken_ , he stared at the ceilings of this dark base.

He rasped three broken and painful breaths before white liquid burst from his mouth.

He felt his body going cold and the small sounds around him vanishing.

His blank gaze staring in the darkness...

 ** _Forever_**


	38. The Angel and The Beast

**Chapter 38**

 **The Angel and The Beast**

* * *

 _(A Week Later)_

Konan stood on the deck of her flagship, **_Dawn._**

Her eyes observed the _ten_ other warships full of armed soldiers that were all sailing towards the Land of Lightning. It was perhaps the largest naval expedition in shinobi history, perhaps one of the largest in mankind's even.

Yet the odds were against her almost completely.

She was an inexperienced commander with very poor knowledge on naval warfare. The only reason she was even commanding was because Naruto needed her to and had given her a battle plan which would help her fight against the vastly superior, larger and well trained Kumo naval fleet.

The Land of Lightning was the dominant military power of the world just a few weeks ago with the largest and well trained army, the largest naval fleet in the world, and the most lethal Anbu force in the form of the Kinkaku, and lastly the monstrous Raikage.

Yet all that might and glory had been smashed to shreds by Minato Namikaze and his son, Naruto.

The Yellow Flash killed the Third Raikage, his son A, half of Kumo's army and a large chunk of Kumo's powerful armed forces. He would have annihilated the entire nation single handedly had Killer Bee : The Eight Tails Jinchuuriki not sacrificed his life to end the Konoha warrior.

Many across the world now regarded the event as Konoha's justice towards Kumo for assassinating the Nidaime Hokage and attacking Uzu. The truth was far from that, but nobody except a handful few knew that.

Minato's son had also played his part by liberating Uzu from Kumo's clutches and massacring a 1000 Kumo shinobi, including the Two Tails Jinchuuriki, Yugito Nii.

With its leadership shattered, army half killed, and its Jinchuuriki dead, the Land of Lightning was ripe for an invasion.

It was _karmic_ justice that Uzu decided to seize the opportunity first.

However, Konan knew between her and total victory stood the Kumo Naval Fleet which were rumored to have 100 ships and two thousand experienced sailors. Naruto had destroyed two dozen ships in the Battle for Uzu, yet that still left nearly 70 warships and more than a thousand sailors as Konan's opponent.

She had soldiers fit for land warfare, not naval ones like Kumo had.

If she was to destroy those five important cities she had to crush the Kumo Naval Fleet first which was a monumental task.

"What's on your mind?" asked a heavy voice,

She smiled on seeing her teammate Daibutsu arriving beside her. Seeing someone she trusted here in this crucial time gave her hope. While Naruto had given her supreme command and ordered her to lead their small navy, he had made Daibutsu the Commander of their Army and incharge of their mission on lands.

He would be the one leading the soldiers into battle while Konan maintained overall command. Although the Uzukage had given Konan the freedom to make decisions she thought best.

It was a sound strategy for Daibutsu was a fierce warrior. He was young but strong as a bear, the Akatsuki soldiers which made the bulk of their army were willing to follow him. But the cult members as few as they were had clearly told her they would kill and plunder in their god's name.

Konan had to accept their hideous demand for she had to score victories and not maintain control over those monsters. If they died in their folly, Naruto had told her he didn't care.

But not one of them was to be captured alive and in event that such a possibility seemed happening, Konan was ordered to **_kill_** them with Hell Fire.

So many challenges and so little time.

"I _don't_ know if I can pull this off, Daibutsu" she confessed, showing her fears to her only friend in this entire army.

Her large friend and fellow Ame ninja remained silent for a while staring out at the sea. The Gods had been kind to them for so far they had not experienced any major storms which was a small blessing.

"We have no information of our enemy or where they are exactly. Before attacking we must gather intel or we'll fall into a trap" he advised, earning a nod from her.

''I thought the same. But we don't have much time nor can we stay out in this sea for long" she pointed,

"You don't have to worry about that"

The two Ame ninjas saw the Akatsuki army representative walk towards them. He was pretty average looking with a short sword on his back. There was nothing threatening about him but the look in his eyes showed he knew much more than either Konan or Daibutsu did.

" _Explain_ _yourself_ " commanded Konan, she could not have miscommunication within her forces. That was one of the biggest mistakes that had defeated the greatest armies of history.

The man who called himself **_Mika_** almost smiled. He beckoned them to follow him, which Konan and Daibutsu reluctantly did.

They trio walked into the small war room which only the flagship had for strategy formulation. There Mika placed his finger on the Land of Lightning.

"My fellow Akatsuki spies have infiltrated our targeted cities. By now they are ready to sabotage the city defenses from within" revealed Mika calmly,

"How do you know this?" asked Daibutsu skeptically,

"I know"

That was all Mika said as an explanation and stared at them silently. Konan wanted to berate him for he was looking at her as if she was a silly child who had been given a toy to play by the true master.

But she remembered these were _Naruto's men_ , _his_ _Akatsuki soldiers_ , people whom she didn't know or understand their reasons for supporting Naruto in his wars.

For all she knew they could be mercenaries, and that kind should never be trusted for they would sell their own mothers for the highest bidder.

However, she also didn't know the true extent of Akatsuki's power or its intelligence network.

Naruto had been quite secretive in matters of his mysterious group of criminals and these mercenaries, just how powerful was he truly? Not even his best friends knew, nor did Yahiko know fully despite being a member of the organization.

Of course, Yahiko denied any knowledge on this matter but Konan had a feeling her fellow Ame ninja had developed a _deeper_ loyalty for Naruto. Especially after they successfully carried out that famed ambush against Konoha.

Yahiko had transformed into a man from a nervous boy after that. A warrior willing to do what was necessary for the sake of his nation, his friends and peace.

There were too many cards being played in darkness, all by Naruto's hands.

Granted it kept the prospect of betrayal limited and their enemies unaware of their plans. But it also left allies like her and Daibutsu in the dark, if the enemy managed to strike Naruto directly...

 _Konan shivered._

For with Naruto's fall their entire cause could be defeated.

The war lost.

And it would spell disaster not just for Uzu, or the Akatsuki, or for the future peace Naruto was fighting for, but also for Ame of whom Naruto was a staunch ally.

 _No, she had to achieve victory for him and not fail._

If that meant trusting these mercenaries, so be it. One thing she had observed about them during her brief stay in Ame was the fact that they almost worshiped Naruto and followed all his commands. And fortunately he had given these mercenaries the command to follow her orders without question.

Hopefully they would comply or this campaign was doomed.

"Tell us what you know. _Everything_ " she commanded, earning a nod from Mika.

"Our spies tell us that Kumo has around 80 ships in total all scattered across our targeted cities. Each of these cities may have almost 20 ships with all of them manned and ready for attack. Kumo **_is_ ** expecting an attack, _Commander_ " reported Mika,

"That is troubling" commented Daibutsu, but Mika smiled again.

"They have divided their forces and while they still outnumber us, they don't know where we can attack. When we strike, our spies have orders to shut down all communications so that our other target cities don't know about the invasion. Some of our spies are also in position to help our army land on the shore, they can even try to destroy the Kumo ships before the enemy even realizes" said Mika almost childishly, as if this was all some silly game.

Daibutsu frowned but kept his silence as he always had.

"Is there anything else?'' asked Konan finally,

"We will follow your command because **_Leader-sama_** has asked us to. _We will obey_ " reassured Mika, and this time Konan felt he might just be telling the truth. Or he could be lying.

But for now that should be enough. She ordered him to leave the room and when he went out she stared at the map alongside her friend.

"We..." she hesitated, not knowing which of the ideas forming in her mind was the right one.

"Out with it" said Daibutsu flatly, making her flinch. He was never one for hesitance after all.

"I am _not_ fit to be commander. Not of such a large force or such a large army, _if I fail_..." said Konan worriedly,

Daibutsu gave her a small smile.

" _Then we fail_. All I know is that I am here to fight **_for my friends_** , **_for our cause_** , **_for Amegakure's future_**. I am not smart or cunning, all I have is my strength, my conviction, and my loyalty. _And they are yours_ "

Konan felt tears arrive in her eyes at his honesty. Her shoulders trembled as the teenage girl within her tried to gather herself.

Daibutsu laid a firm hand on her shoulder...

"Give me the command, good or bad, right or wrong. _I will_ get you victory no matter what" pledged Daibutsu in his iron voice,

"How can you be so sure?" asked Konan,

"Because **_I am a ninja_**. I will fight for my nation and my friends for as long as I can, maybe I'll win or maybe I'll lose. But until there is breath in this body of mine, I will continue fighting. _No retreat, No Surrender_ "

She found some of her lost strength and confidence returning on his words. She wondered where he got such conviction from and when she looked in his eyes, she got the answer.

 _Daibutsu believed._

He accepted that he was just a man, one ninja who had to do his duty. He didn't know the future or his fate, all he could do was fight for it.

Maybe she had to do the same.

 _She had to believe in herself._

"Thank you, Daibutsu" she replied, and gave him a brief hug as he patted her back with his big manly hands. _Such a Bear._

"I'll go see the men"

And then he walked away silently without another word. Konan suddenly felt grateful for Naruto to have sent Daibutsu alongwith her.

He could have sent Yahiko but it was as if Naruto understood that she would need the _iron strength_ of Daibutsu and not the _fierce passion_ of Yahiko.

Naruto understood the value of people and knew where they could be sent to show their true potential. He had trusted her, and it was time she trusted herself. If not for her sake, then atleast for the sake of her friends.

With that thought, she got to work by grabbing a nearby piece of paper.

* * *

(Next Day)

Daibutsu stared at the retreating form of Konan's flagship, _**Dawn.**_

He could see her standing on the edge watching him sail away to carry out his mission. Smiling he waved his hand at her and she waved back.

For the next few hours he alongwith a small force of 100 soldiers now sailed towards **_Kobe._**

He had to admit he had never expected Konan to take such a bold strategy but if it succeeded then it could take their enemy by complete surprise.

So, here he was leading a small force of soldiers and maybe two dozen _Jashinist_ cult members who were dying for a fight. Reigning in these men was difficult but he had already warned them that disobeying his orders would earn them the wrath of Naruto who was his friend.

Daibutsu had never seen the mad cultists so afraid after hearing that. Whatever they were, their fear ran deeper than their loyalty for Naruto whom they called their **_'Dark Lord'._**

They had promised to obey but demanded to slaughter indiscriminately in their Dark Lord's name.

Daibutsu himself had slaughtered many a men, the memory of that Iwa ambush staged by Domino squad still ripe in his heart. The things he had done that night still haunted him.

Kumo might be an enemy but Daibutsu still had his honor as a warrior left within him.

"Listen up, you fools. You do what I say, when I say, and exactly as I say. We have our spies waiting for us at the docks, they have been instructed to cause a distraction at midnight. That is when we strike with our main objective to burn down all Kumo Naval ships at the harbor. Understood?" asked Daibutsu sternly,

"How much resistance should we expect?" asked a nameless soldier, from a nearby boat.

"We have intel that majority of Kumo sailors visit the bars and brothels in the city at night. They are not far from the harbor, but it still leaves only a skeleton force of 50 or less. We will kill them all" ordered Daibutsu, earning a cheer from the cult members. _They were truly insane._

"What about the city defenses and our plan to burn the city?" asked another soldier,

"After burning the ships, we shall link up with our spies as few as they are. They have assured us that traps have been set all across the city to corner the defenders. If we move fast enough, we can overwhelm them. Lord Naruto has asked us to take no prisoners so you are free to kill all the soldiers, but leave the civilians aside if they don't get in our way. Our main objective is to burn down the city. Think you fools can handle that?" asked Daibutsu with a frown, as he stared at the few cult members carrying barrels of Hell Fire with them.

They gleefully stared back at him.

"We shall burn _everything_ for our **DARK LORD!** " yelled the first one,

"Yes, YES! A _magnificent sacrifice!_ '' said another cult member,

 _Religious fanatics._

Daibutsu cursed them to whatever hell that existed for such creatures for he knew despite his orders many innocents would die today by the hands of these mad men.

But it was also true that only these men were crazy enough or brave to carry Hell Fire with them on their backs.

Whatever the case, he had a mission and he was going to see it through.

By sunrise tomorrow, either **_Kobe_** will burn.

 _Or Daibutsu and his men._

* * *

She stared at the dark sky whose moon was concealed behind the vast clouds.

There were no rains falling from the heavens but soon the lands would be drenched regardless. As she flew high in the sky with her wings of paper carrying her weight, she knew what people would remember her as from this day.

 _The Angel of Death._

Her gaze settled upon the rich port city of ** _Sasesbo_**. Large mansions, flourishing markets that still operated at nights, high walls to protect the city, and a large harbor where nearly 30 ships were still on duty.

This was Kumo's 2nd largest and most wealthiest city after the Capital of the Lightning Damiyo.

And she had to raze it down to the ground.

She could see her entire fleet slowly approaching towards the city in the darkness of the light. Nearly 2900 soldiers ready to kill and butcher every single soul in the city.

She had decided to approach a _twin_ strike strategy with Daibutsu attacking **_Kobe_** which held a large amount of Kumo's food supplies. While Konan herself would destroy **_Sasesbo_** which was a symbol of Kumo's wealth and powerful economy.

Even now she could see the defenders still at their posts despite time approaching close to midnight. They were not willing to take any chances.

 _And neither was she._

If that fleet of 30 ships marched out to meet Konan's own ships then that would be the end of her campaign.

She clasped her hands together and called forth large reserves of her chakra.

 **"Shikigami no Mai (Dance of the Formula Paper)"**

From her entire body were unleashed hundreds of paper tags that started to fall down to the earth, towards the harbor that held the...

 _Naval Fleet_

* * *

(Sasebo City Walls)

A young Kumo chunin with sandy blonde hair was the first to feel something was wrong. His sensory powers were warning him and he turned towards his superior and defender of the city.

" _Commander Dodai!_ '' yelled C, as he ran towards the young man who had been the Third Raikage's aide.

The eyepatch wearing shinobi turned towards C and the chunin knew that Dodai was not blind to the actions happening in the dark.

"What do you feel, sensor?" asked Dodai calmly,

"Yes, Commander. I feel an enormous energy buildup in the skies, something big is happening" warned C, making his leader frown a little as he stared at the dark clouds in the sky.

"Possibly a storm is brewing in those dark clouds, C. These are tell tales signs of a lightning storm not uncommon across our nation" pointed Dodai neutrally, but C adamantly shook his head.

"I know what I feel. _It's not natural!_ " protested C,

Dodai was about to say something when of the nearby Jounin pointed his finger towards something.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Snow?"

"Too big for a snow particle"

Commander Dodai immediately grabbed a sea glass and gazed his one eye into the hole. He zoomed the glass towards the particles falling from the sky and his blood _froze._

They were...

 **"WARN THE FLEET!"**

His scream was drowned in the sea of explosions that rocked all across the harbor. Dodai watched in horror as sailors were blasted to shreds, ships set ablaze in raging inferno, burning men and women jumping into the waters to save themselves.

Already 10 ships were sinking and many were still getting pounded by the explosives falling from the skies in the form of paper.

 _"With me!"_ he commanded,

He jumped from the edge and started to run down the wall towards the burning harbor. He had to save the fleet at all costs.

Behind him he heard angry roars as hundreds of his fighters followed after him. All ninjas ready to butcher the person who had done this atrocity.

"Look out!'' yelled C, the sensor boy.

Men screamed again as paper shuriken sliced their throats making their lifeless bodies fall down to the ground. C's warning managed to alert many who deflected the incoming attacks with their kunai's and swords.

And that was when Dodai saw his opponent.

Descending from the sky with wings of paper on her back was a woman with bright blue hair and a godly face devoid of emotions. It was from her body that explosive paper tags were raining down on the ships and sailors, her hands that were now unleashing paper shurikens in an effort to pin down Dodai's men.

Again a new set of alarms rang out and this time they were from the seawatch tower off in that small man-made island.

 **"Ships!"** yelled C,

"Are they ours?" asked a hopeful young chunin girl,

They got their answer when the seawatch tower was blasted down by projectiles launched from those incoming ships.

 _"A full attack"_ thought Dodai grimly,

He heard the roars and battlecries from the hundreds of soldiers standing eagerly on the decks of those ships. Waiting to spill the blood of Dodai's people.

"C, report back to headquarters and get my second in command to take charge of the city's defenses" commanded Dodai,

"What about you, Commander?" asked the young boy in alarm,

Dodai grimly stared at the approaching enemy army and that dangerous woman butchering the ships and sailors.

"I cannot leave those men out there to be butchered. I'll get as many of them back and then we shall have to hold them from our walls!" advised Dodai,

"But the Fleet-"

" _Is dead_. We don't have the time to save the ships, now go!"

C offered a quick salute and soon retreated behind the walls with another dozen warriors.

Dodai commanded the wall defenders towards that woman and soon enough she was being bombarded by explosive arrows and kunai.

" **Kill her!** '' yelled Dodai,

The winged angel directly stared at Dodai and for a moment he thought she would attack. But she proved her tact by retreating away from the range of attacks leaving behind half the Kumo fleet destroyed.

The rest of the ships were a mess with sailors injured or dead, hulls damaged but the worst thing was that every remaining ship that was not destroyed had their sails torn making them sitting ducks in the water.

The enemy ships were now less than a kilometer away from the harbor and there were still hundreds of Dodai's people trapped there. He couldn't leave them to be butchered.

"Help the wounded, _now!_ ''

His men moved to carry out his orders as Dodai ran forward with his hands already moving through hand seals. When he reached the shore he slammed his hands on the water.

 **"Yoton: Gomuheki (Lava Release: Rubber Wall)"**

The sea water in front of Dodai evaporated as hot lava spilled out of his mouth. Seconds later, the growing lava mass geld together in the form of a rising wall that rose higher and higher until it stood as a firm defense against the approaching ships.

He watched his soldiers working furiously to get the wounded back behind the walls of the city leaving behind hundreds dead for whom they could do nothing.

He doubted this would stop his enemy, but it would halt their landing for a time which was required for Dodai to reorganize the city for a siege.

* * *

 _(Kobe)_

In deep water of the sea were the silent moving forms of a hundred plus soldiers. In the cover of darkness they moved towards the shore having ditched their boats behind to launch a stealth strike.

Daibutsu saw some commotion occurring on the docks, perhaps some fight between people that was attracting the attention of the guards.

 _The spies were in action._

He signaled his forces and watch them move towards the scattered enemy ships, the darkness hiding their forms easily in the sea water.

Daibutsu had his doubts regarding the strength of his men in open battle, would they be of much use...

His breath stopped when he saw one of the Akatsuki soldier smile at him before literally merging inside the wooden hull of a nearby ship.

 _"What the hell?"_ thought Daibutsu in shock, just what were these people?

One by one he watched the rest of the Akatsuki soldiers doing the same thing as they stealthily entered all other ships. Only the cult members and Daibutsu stayed behind for now.

The Ame shinobi pressed his hearing and faintly heard soft and faint cries of dying sailors across the ships.

He tensely waited praying to the gods not to get discovered. His eyes widened when a Kumo sailor from a nearby ship walked across the deck and directly looked at him.

Daibutsu was about to attack when the Kumo sailor changed his form back to the Akatsuki soldier who had smiled at him.

Across all other ships spread around the harbor, Daibutsu watched dead bodies of sailors being thrown in the water quickly.

One by one from all ships he saw Kumo sailors emerge only for all of them to wave at him secretly.

 _Skin Changers._

These were no ordinary ninjas.

He quickly commanded the cult members carrying the Hell Fire to board the now conquered ships. Daibutsu himself was helped to climb aboard by a Kumo Akatsuki.

When Daibutsu touched him he was sure the transformation performed by the man would be disrupted, but instead the Kumo sailor smiled at him with an arrogant smile.

"What are your orders, Commander?" asked the Kumo, or _Daibutsu's own soldier._

Daibutsu looked across the ships to see his men wearing the faces and bodies of Kumo sailors waiting for his orders. He tried to keep his shock or his horror in check.

 _They were all true assassins._

"What is this?" asked Daibutsu quickly, looking at the Kumo sailor who smiled at his question.

"We can infiltrate almost anywhere. Walls don't mean anything to us, we can take the form of a man to his _very DNA_. We can even remember their recent memories and perform the techniques known to them to a certain extent" explained the sailor,

" _What are you?_ " asked Daibutsu warily, if the things he had heard were true then these men were not to be taken lightly ever again.

The sailor smiled.

"We are all called **_Zetsu_** "

Daibutsu dumbly nodded, his mind too pre-occupied with the revelations.

"Orders, Commander?" asked Zetsu again,

"Can our spies get us within the city, even me and these cult members?" asked Daibutsu skeptically,

Zetsu smiled as he turned towards the harbor. Daibutsu noticed the commotion had stopped and most of the people were going about their business but he saw dozens of men looking exactly in his direction.

 _Are they all?_

Zetsu waved his hand towards the men.

 _And they all waved back quickly._

In the darkness of the night, the savage smiles of the cult members was clearly disturbing for they now saw an opportunity. Zetsu turned back towards him and had that same creepy smile on his transformed face which disturbed Daibutsu even more.

 ** _''Let us be Ninjas of the Night, Commander"_**

* * *

(Uzu)

Naruto marched through the ranks of his soldiers at a brisk pace. There was a heavy frown on his face and anger in his eyes which made everyone give him a wide pass to walk.

Lord Arima and Yahiko walked by his sides and they were not happy either.

They were all supposed to begin their march towards Kumo and for the past week all the preparations had been made accordingly. But now a complication had arose...

To begin with Naruto had not been in a happy mood these past few days. It might be due to the fact that his mother was yet to talk to him after he presented his intentions. Sure, they lived under the same roof but Kushina was still in a dilemma and so he had left her alone.

His frustration was also due to the slow pace of gathering supplies and logistics for his campaign against Kumo.

Lord Arima and Yahiko were doing their best, but the other noble houses were not very openly co-operative in providing their wealth and hidden supplies for war. In the end, only through numerous threats and persuasion had they been made to fall in line.

 _And it had wasted a lot of time._

Yahiko too was not happy like his redhead friend for every moment they wasted here, Konan and Daibutsu were in more danger. And they both didn't like that.

"We should kill them, Lord Fourth" said Arima bitterly, earning a sharp glare from his leader.

"They come under a _peace banner_ , my lord. And one of them is of _our_ blood" reminded Naruto,

" _Distant Relative_. Tsunade Senju is only Lady Mito's granddaughter, and have you forgotten how they butchered our people when they only wanted aid?" asked Arima,

"We **_don't_** kill the messengers, my lord. Certainly not our _own kin_ , no matter how distantly related." said Naruto flatly,

"Would Konoha have treated your people the same way, Naruto?" asked Yahiko hesitantly,

Naruto flinched but soon regained his composure and looked at both of his supporters.

"That is a difference between _us_ and _them_. I intend to _keep_ that difference, **_am I clear?_** " he demanded fiercely,

Arima nodded reluctantly and Yahiko did the same even if they didn't agree.

They resumed their march and soon came towards the small command center where Naruto's wolf was growling against two shinobi.

One of them was a tall man with long white hair in an unruly hairstyle. He was wearing a Jounin Flak jacket but carried no sword or heavy weapons. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto's approaching form.

His companion nearly took Yahiko's breath away.

She was a beautiful woman with glowing blonde hair tied in a single ponytail, her skin extremely fair, her angular face and chin only adding to her beauty. Even her Jounin flak jacket couldn't hide her voluptuous breasts or her womanly figure. And she gasped when she saw Naruto.

The Uzukage approached towards them and laid a hand on his wolf making him back off and stand by his side which only seem to surprise the Konoha ninjas.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, The Fourth Uzukage"

The blonde beauty surprisingly gave a respectful bow which only highlighted a portion of her breasts making Yahiko blush and look away. From the corner of his eye, he saw the other Konoha ninja still staring at Naruto earning a small smack on the head from his partner.

Naruto's frown was replaced by an amused smile as he watched the Konoha man nurse the lump on his head. But he too bowed before him even if his heart was not in that gesture.

Then the woman formally introduced herself with a smile that was strangely _warm_ and _affectionate_.

"I am Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, student of Hiruzen Sarutobi- The Third"

"I am Jiraiya, student of Hiruzen Sarutobi- The Third, teacher of Minato Namikaze"

If Naruto was surprised by their revelation, he hid it well behind his stoic expression. Instead, he asked them why they were here and it was Tsunade who chose to answer with a smile that made him uncomfortable for it was too genuine, as if she was truly happy to meet him despite their villages now being sworn enemies.

 _"For Peace"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	39. The Choice

**Chapter 39**

 **The Choice**

* * *

Tsunade had a smile on her face as she watched Kushina and Jiraiya talk with each other. Their reunion had been full of tears as Jiraiya loved that woman as if she was his own daughter. It was then they came to know all that had happened, Minato's sacrifice for his son, Kushina's desire to be with her boy, and why this bloody war had started between their dear villages.

To say Tsunade Senju was _horrified_ would be an understatement.

So much treachery, so much bloodshed, so much pain, so many innocents lost.

If Naruto Uzumaki was speaking the truth, then there were people in Tsunade's village who had to _pay_ the price for their crimes. As a Senju and _heir_ to Hashirama, it was her duty to preserve Konoha. Even from its own people if needed.

She saw the boy standing near the shore with his big white wolf. His bright red hair flowed freely in the air making her believe as if he had been _kissed by fire_ at birth.

After hearing everything from Kushina, it made Tsunade realize his was a _sad story._

Born with the Kyuubi's tainted fire and the tears of his parents, taken away from his true home, raised an outcast hated by many, watching his village be destroyed, feeling the terror of leading his people during their march to Konoha, being betrayed by a sworn ally, holding himself responsible for the deaths of his people, returning back to save his village despite all the odds against him, and now becoming the _youngest_ Kage in history, the leader of his clan and village.

Naruto Uzumaki's journey was nothing short of fascinating and heartbreaking. His life full of lies, pain and suffering yet he had _fought_ , _fought_ and _fought_.

No matter what happened, he never gave up on his people, believed in them and fought for them everyday.

Tsunade had always wondered why she had felt this strange connection with this boy from the moment he was revealed in that meeting of Konoha leaders.

Now she knew why...

 _He was Nawaki reborn._

Naruto was different from Tsunade's dead little brother, mostly in personality. But their spirits were the same, the only difference being Nawaki fought, believed and died for Konoha.

 _While Naruto was fighting for Uzu._

She debated telling him the truth that it was Uzu leaders who forced him away from his parents, that Hiruzen had no hand in slaughtering the Uzumaki survivors.

But she had seen the **_fury_ ** in those blue eyes, the only reason she was even allowed a chance to talk was because of her distant relation to the Uzumaki clan through her grandmother. It wasn't much leverage, but the Uzumaki tried to look after their own.

At this point however, the boy would likely behead her and Jiraiya if she tried to tell him the truth. She had _no proof_ , the Nidaime Uzukage who over saw the exchange was dead, the Third Uzukage who would know the truth was also dead, that only left Hiruzen who Naruto would _never_ believe.

But the boy would believe the _treaty papers_ that had been signed by Lord Second of Uzu when he took Naruto away. Those records still existed in Konoha's guarded library. It still had Uzu's seal and Lord Second's signature on it which would remove any hint of falsehood on Konoha's part.

All she had to do was get the boy to _agree_ for a meeting with Hiruzen.

Naruto was likely to lose much of his anger when he discovers the lie his entire life was based upon. The fact that he sent his own father to die without knowing how much Minato loved him...

It would _break_ the boy.

 _And that was the price for peace._

 _One life against thousands._

It had been the same back then when the infant Naruto was handed over to Uzu in order to prevent hostilities between their two villages. And now another dishonorable thing had to be done to stop another war.

If Tsunade looked back, it was her village that had resorted to treachery and violent ways more.

But it was done and she could do nothing about it.

Jiraiya still wasn't comfortable in talking with the boy after knowing he sent Minato to his death. Tsunade understood it was Minato's own choice, but Jiraiya had loved his student as a son and was blaming the only person he could in the current situation.

Not that Naruto cared the least bit of what Jiraiya thought.

As she approached towards Naruto, the orange haired ninja who was standing nearby placed his hand on his sword. Tsunade had seen the lad ogling at her breasts on the first meeting, but now it seemed he had gotten over his dick and was acting with his brain.

Or maybe he now knew she was a Senju and would squash him like a bug if he looked at her the wrong way.

Yet he defiantly glared at her. _Brave but young._

"Leave him alone, my lady" said Yahiko respectfully, but his cold tone betrayed his true feelings.

" _I am Konoha's ambassador._ **I will** have words with him, boy" replied Tsunade icily,

The confrontation would have escalated until Naruto turned his head back giving his friend/bodyguard a slight nod. Yahiko grunted and stepped aside allowing her to pass.

Before Tsunade could speak the Uzukage spoke...

 _"There will be no peace"_

She clenched her fists and tried to rein in her anger and disappointment. Couldn't this young boy think about this just a little before dooming thousands?

"If you could give Hiruzen-sama a chance, he can clear this all out" she almost pleaded, but he glared at her bitterly.

"My people will still be **_dead_** "

Tsunade flinched for that remark was utterly true. Nobody had found any Uzumaki bodies but the way he was glaring murderously must mean there was some truth to this atrocity.

"Please atleast listen to Lord Hokage. If you don't, your clan will lose _more_ " advised Tsunade gently,

"So _will_ Konoha"

 _Gods, he was stubborn_. But if he hadn't been then he was not fit for a Kage either.

"In a war of attrition, Konoha will always beat your forces. You know that-"

He didn't say anything but his amused smile at her warning made her believe he was upto something. But without proof she could not accuse him, not when there was still so much bad blood.

"I can _ally_ with Suna. How would Konoha like to fight a _two front war_ , Lady Tsunade?" he asked dangerously, and she felt a shiver go down her spine. Judging from his cold gaze, he meant it.

" _You wouldn't_. Konoha is..."

" ** _my enemy_**. And I will do everything to see you _pay_ for your treachery. Konoha butchered my people who were defenseless and broken, they took our clan children to experiment upon" he accused angrily,

"Where is the **_proof?_** Forgive me, if I don't take your word alone or those of your clan" retorted Tsunade harshly, if he was going to be stubborn then so was she.

And there was hardly any actual proof of his claim. No bodies were found, no records of any unauthorized Anbu movements or sanctioned missions of such nature. And she knew Hiruzen would never order such an atrocity. _The Hokage would rather die..._

The glare she received from Naruto was enough to make her gulp. So much **_hatred_** in those young eyes...

"If you weren't under a peace banner and share our blood, I would _kill_ you for that remark" he warned, and Tsunade knew she might have pushed too far. _Time for diplomacy._

She gave him a small apologetic bow.

"I'm sorry for my words but we _need_ proof if we are to punish those who have done your people wrong. Or at the very least convince the Hokage of your accusations. Hiruzen Sarutobi is a _man of honor_ and he would _never_ order such an atrocity on your people who are like family to my entire village." she explained sympathetically and patiently,

He looked at her for several long moments but she held her ground and never backed down. He must understand she was sincere and spoke the truth, and a hope arose in her heart when his glare lessened.

"The last time I chose to trust your village, I lost many good people. I _can't_ make that mistake again" he said finally,

"We won't" she promised honestly, but he gave her an amused smile.

"You are an honorable person, my lady. But there is no respect for honor in this world" he lamented,

He turned around and started to walk away as Tsunade's world came crashing down. She couldn't give up, couldn't condemn her distant Uzumaki family to be slaughtered for a war would do exactly that, could never again face her grandmother Mito if she let her blood perish from this world.

For Danzo and the other war mongers would kill _every last_ Uzumaki babe if open war started.

She was desperate and ran after him, when Yahiko tried to stop her she punched him making him fly away gracelessly. But to her surprise, he burst into smoke.

 _A Shadow Clone._

She sensed movement and turned behind just in time to parry her kunai against Yahiko's blade as he emerged from the sand. _Maybe he was not a fool after all._

The hair at the back of her neck stood up as a coldness descended over her. And it was not Yahiko...

Behind her stood Naruto with his two red demonic eyes like a demon glaring down at her. The sword in his hand placed at her neck ready to end her life.

From a distance, Jiraiya and Kushina were running towards them to stop this madness but it would be too late by the time they arrived.

Looking into the boy's cold eyes showed the deadly killer he was and she had provoked him.

 _Tsunade surrendered._

Yahiko had his sword placed on her neck and was glaring down at her. At a single command, he could slash her neck but he waited.

She looked at Naruto and knew right then it would take something _monumental_ for him to listen to reason. Not money, not gold or diamonds, or fake apologies.

 _The Uzumaki lives lost were invaluable to him._

And then Tsunade knew what she had to do. It went against her pride and oath as a ninja, but she had seen more than enough children like Nawaki die in the previous war. She didn't want to see another.

Naruto eyes slightly widened when the last Senju knelt before him.

 **"As Hashirama's and Mito's heir, on my honor as a Senju, on the blood that we both share in our veins,** _I, Tsunade Senju_ **pledge my life to defend the Uzumaki, Lord Fourth and this village if Konohagakure should try to betray you. I swear it, by all the gods, old and new"**

 **"And if you don't believe me then I shall end my life here for I will not kill my own blood"**

She presented the only heirloom of her grandfather with her left hand, the famed necklace that helped Hashirama tame the Bijus.

And in her other hand she held a kunai ready to end her life.

Tsunade dared not lift her gaze to hide the faint tears in her eyes. She was risking _everything, her loyalty, her home, her people, her Dan, her family's last legacy._

 **But she didn't want a war.**

Stunned silence echoed in the area except for the shocked gasps she heard from the nearby people, but nothing from him.

Her heart trembled and she knew Jiraiya would kill every Uzumaki if she took her life. But it was all she had to offer and she was willing to sacrifice it for peace.

 _Yet he said nothing._

With a broken heart she plunged the kunai straight for her heart. _Is this how you felt Hashirama-jiji?_

She distantly heard Jiraiya and Kushina yell her name, heard Yahiko gasp, saw the fleeting reflection of her parents and little brother, and finally Dan's smile.

She had closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable pain, ashamed of her failure to save everyone. Yet instead of the metal she felt something splash against her chest...

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and saw blood. _But it was not hers..._

Her kunai had stabbed flesh, but it was not hers.

 _It was his._

Startled, she looked at Naruto who had used his _own hand_ to block the kunai from stabbing Tsunade's heart.

He had saved her...

His eyes were devoid of the hatred and anger, instead they were full of respect and warmth. He even gave her a warm smile...

 **"Enough"**

The others were gawking at what they had just witnessed in these few moments. It was history being repeated again alongwith the birth of a faint hope.

"You _truly_ are something else, Lady Tsunade" said Naruto with an approving smile, as he threw away the bloodied kunai and handed Tsunade back her necklace with his other hand.

Jiraiya's heart had stopped after seeing what this crazy woman had just done. _Just like her grandfather..._

He looked at the young boy, Minato's son and for the first time saw warmth in those eyes and respect for Tsunade.

Jiraiya's teammate had done the impossible.

" ** _I accept_** your oath. Perhaps there are still some honorable people left in Konoha, and if a woman like you vouches for Hiruzen Sarutobi then he shall have the talk he wants. I don't hold much hope for justice and may continue the war, then we shall be enemies. But I will hold you to your oath if Konoha tries to kill me in that meeting" he warned,

"I understand. And if that happens, then _I will_ honor my oath. Regardless of everything" she promised honestly, ignoring Jiraiya's disappointed look.

Naruto looked in her eyes for few long moments and when he was satisfied, he nodded making Tsunade want to jump happily.

"Four days from now we shall hold negotiations at **_Castle Storm_** , it's a small island between our nations. A neutral ground, each delegation shall consist of the village leader and their small guard only" he ordered,

"It will be done, Lord Fourth" she promised, eager to send the good news back to her teacher.

Naruto simply nodded, turned around and started walking back towards his tower where he held office with Yahiko dutifully following after him.

Tsunade sighed in relief.

* * *

 **"This is madness!"**

Naruto remained seated as Lord Arima seethed. Yahiko was no better with his angry scowl but he was more controlled in his disappointment with just a heated glare directed at him.

While, Arima was _furious._

The man slammed his hand on a nearby wall and glared at him.

"You **_promised_** us justice, Lord Fourth. This is _not_ justice!" yelled Lord Arima, his glare might have terrorized many men but Naruto remain unfazed.

"I have made my decision. _This is my will_. Will you obey or will you revolt?" asked Naruto directly,

For a long minute, Arima glared at him furiously to the extent that Naruto thought the man was going to attack. But the clan's values were too strongly ingrained in him so he bowed reluctantly.

"You have my loyalty and that of this clan. But you are making a mistake" warned Arima,

"Your opinion has been noted, Lord Arima"

For a moment, Naruto was reminded of how Akeno would have seethed just like this on his choice. It was strange, why Arima reminded him of her in someway. But his thoughts were stopped when Arima walked away but not without a final remark that stung.

"Your honor shall be your downfall, Lord Fourth"

The door banged shut which finally made the young boy sigh. He never wanted this but it was his curse to bear now.

 _If only Nagato was here..._

"You have ruffled quite a few feathers" commented Yahiko carefully,

"I know'' replied Naruto tiredly, suddenly feeling a lot older than he actually was.

" ** _Why_** are you doing this?"

He looked up to see the pleading gaze of his friend. He was disappointed but he wanted to understand, and unlike Arima this boy was still here by his side.

" _I promised_ my father that I would give Konoha one chance to make things right, one chance to punish those guilty. And-"

He stopped, for the last promise was never to be revealed to anyone.

Yahiko must have sensed his discomfort and thankfully didn't press for that last detail. That was a secret shared between father and son.

"Do you trust Konoha?" asked Yahiko worriedly, his friend snorted.

"Only a **_fool_** would trust those _treacherous bastards_ "

Yahiko blinked in surprise.

"But you just now said-"

"I know what I agreed to. I am doing this for my father and to give honorable people like Tsunade one last opportunity, in my heart I don't have much hope. But I will honor my promise to my father, however I will not make the same foolish mistake again" he promised fiercely,

"How?" asked Yahiko,

 _"Zetsu"_

On his command, a white creature emerged from the floor with a sickly smile. Yahiko flinched despite now knowing all there was to know about these new allies. As an Akatsuki member, Yahiko had came to know all that had happened with Naruto in that cave.

He still found it hard to believe that his friend killed Madara Uchiha, but Naruto was an honorable person and Yahiko believed him. But he didn't trust these Zetsu's yet...

"Yes, my lord?" asked the white creature,

"Have 3,000 of your brothers _surround_ **Castle Storm** and the entire island. Remain hidden, but the moment you see any Konoha force approaching or hiding apart from the Hokage's small armed escort. **_Kill them all_** " ordered Naruto coldly,

"What about the Hokage?" asked Zetsu eagerly,

"This meeting is as much a threat to him as it is to me. I want to believe Tsunade but I know how twisted this world is. I fear I may have to _kill_ Hiruzen Sarutobi after all"

Yahiko was stunned.

How could he forget the other side of his friend? The one who acted as the Akatsuki Leader? The one who orchestrated ruthless ambushes for his enemies.

He had done it for Konoha, for Iwa.

And now he was doing it again _for the Hokage._

"Naruto, you-" said Yahiko in shock, making his friend smile a little.

"I know the risk, Yahiko. That is why Hidan and Lord Arima shall accompany me alongwith some good Uzumaki fighters. I'll also have Kisame leading the ambush if things go south. Jiraiya and Tsunade have to come and so does my mother for the Hokage will want to see her alive and unharmed" explained Naruto,

"You have planned this all out, haven't you?" asked Yahiko, a little impressed with his cunning. To think he was honoring the promise he made to his father while also trapping his enemy. It raised another question.

"Yes" confessed Naruto hesitantly,

"You should have told Lord Arima" scolded Yahiko, but Naruto shook his head.

"He will know about the trap I've set _when_ the time is right. I don't want to spook Konoha in any manner, best let my people seem angry and disappointed over my choice. It will hold up my deception long enough for me to decide what to do" explained Naruto seriously,

''Then I shall come with you" decided Yahiko,

 _"No"_

This time Yahiko was truly angry but Naruto silenced him by raising his hand and pointing his finger towards a location on the shinobi map.

"You'll _lead_ the 2,000 Zetsu clones guarding Uzu. Together with Commander Hoji and Lord Arima's son Shin, you will go north and **_strike_** Kumo. I name you **Lord Commander** of this army" ordered Naruto calmly,

 _Yahiko paled._

He must be gawking at his friend for Naruto smiled amusedly. It took sometime, but Yahiko got over his shock only to surprise his friend.

" _I will not leave you_. In such an important hour, you cannot go into the enemy's den alone without any of your friends by your side. Nagato, Akeno and Kyusuke are not here. Neither are Konan and Daibutsu, you may trust Lord Arima and your people. But Naruto, you are my friend, my leader, my brother, you have done more for me than many others, taught me how to be a true ninja, and _I cannot abandon you_ "

Naruto was stunned after hearing his confession, Yahiko could see that. But it was the truth, and his friend had to accept it.

"I am doing this _for you_ , Yahiko. There is nobody I trust more to help our two friends currently fighting in Kumo, Commander Hoji and Shin are too hungry for blood and might make hasty mistakes. But you have less personal stake in getting revenge, so I ask you to be Lord Commander" urged Naruto kindly, and laid a hand on Yahiko's shoulder.

"Why are you sending us all away?" asked Yahiko sadly,

For the first time perhaps, Yahiko saw how much Naruto missed his friends. Old and new, he needed them all now more than ever. Yet almost all of them were away doing something important, and now he was sending his last friend away.

"It is necessary"

He saw that his answer was not to Yahiko's liking. But he couldn't tell the truth, for none of them would understand. Perhaps Nagato would, but not the rest.

Naruto knew he was but one man, powerful but just a man. This war was going to be long and bloody, and only the gods knew what the future held for all of them.

But his clan, this village, the alliance he was building with Ame, his revolution...

And most of all his friends were _his legacy._

If someday he was not here, they would carry on his dreams. He was developing them to be leaders in their own right, men and women who could lead the world to a better path.

 _Kyusuke was already finding his own way._

 _Nagato and Akeno were preparing Amegakure for the coming war and would play an important role in defending it._

 _Konan and Daibutsu would learn a lot from the war and either conquest or defeat from their campaign against Kumo. It would change them, hopefully for the better and make them leaders._

 _Just as it would make Yahiko._

"Then I will accomplish your dream. Your flag will fly across Kumo, **I swear it** " promised Yahiko, earning a nod from his friend.

They both shook hands and hugged each other briefly before Yahiko marched out to carry out his orders.

When he was gone, Naruto turned towards Zetsu and handed him a prepared scroll carrying his orders.

"Make Yahiko the _Leader_ of Akatsuki should I fall in the future. If he's dead or refuses, then Kisame shall take up the mantle. You all shall carry on our revolution. And if Lord Arima does not survive or refuses to take up the mantle, then I name Nagato Uzumaki : **The Fifth** "

Zetsu took the scroll but continued staring at him for few moments before giving a curt nod.

But when Naruto turned to leave, the creature spoke...

"We have seen many men in our time on this Earth. I pray that you do what you feel is right and emerge victorious" said Zetsu,

"I will get justice for us all, one way or another" he promised with a smile,

"The army will be waiting to strike at your enemies. Just give us the command and your enemies shall fall, Lord Fourth"

Zetsu was gone after giving that promise as Naruto walked towards the window and observing the growing village beneath him.

Uzu was picking itself back up, the scars were still there, the pain too raw, but they had focus and a goal again. For he was there to lead them.

 _And lead them he shall._

He had never trusted Konoha before, nor was he going to start now.

War was inevitable, he knew it deep in his heart. But for the few who had loved him, who had given their lives for him, and for all the innocents who will be butchered if the war continues he had to give this last offer.

If it failed, then he would be going up against a veteran Kage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a ninja to be feared and respected, _The Professor_ who had mastered many jutsu and who was stronger than most men in the world even at his growing age.

Last time, Naruto had been saved from facing the Raikage alone by his father. Minato prevented the fight and after that made sure the Raikage and his son would never get in Naruto's way.

These past few days, he had been practicing his dark powers and controlling them more efficiently.

But it was his father's gift that was the hardest to master.

It was not a power passed down through blood, but one that must be learned through hardwork and pain. Minato had requested him to strive for peace but also given his son something to defend his life if war became inevitable.

 _A Father's Love._

Whatever mistakes his old man had made, Naruto now knew and understood that deep down Minato had always loved him.

It made him dream of something he had never thought before...

 _He saw himself but he was older by a decade perhaps, and before him were two boys riding atop two large direwolves. The one who seemed like the elder had red hair just like him but with shades of blue at the endpoints. He was handsome and focused on battling his wooden sword against the other boy._

 _This one was younger with facial features similar to the elder boy, but hair as stark as silver. But his deep blue eyes were the same as Naruto's, and there was so much life and joy in them as the young boy clashed his wooden sword playfully against his elder brother._

 _Suddenly both the boys turned towards him and squealed. Or atleast the younger one did yet even the older one smiled in a way that was so similar to Naruto's own._

 _They charged towards him on their direwolves and Naruto closed his eyes._

When he opened them, they were gone. The vision no longer available for him to see.

His heart ached to see them again despite knowing none of it was real but just a fragment of his imagination. Or a part of a wish he never knew existed...

 ** _One day..._**

He told himself that for he needed to have some hope for himself as well. Now that he had Uzu back, his mother back, an army for his revolution, friends to support him...

 _He might just see that dream become reality._

* * *

(Next Day)

 _Dawn arrived._

Two groups stood outside the walls of Uzu. One was a large army ready to march to war, the other a small party ready to end another war.

It was a stark contrast which made Naruto Uzumaki smile.

He looked at Uzu and inspected the defenses and few thousand Zetsu that had arrived overnight to take the place of the ones leaving for Kumo.

Uzu was protected with a large army, defenses secured, and Lady Touka in charge.

He looked at his own group and saw Tsunade and Jiraiya waiting to go. Kushina was beside Lord Arima and a few Uzumaki guards, and for the first time his mother gave him an approving smile. Her happiness for his effort to make peace was not a great secret.

Hidan was scowling but stood by his Dark Lord's side loyally ready to kill anyone on a single command.

Across from them stood Yahiko. Dressed in his newly forged battle armor, he was the image of a passionate and handsome leader full of courage. Commander Hoji and Lord Arima's son, Shin were standing behind him.

The two friends walked towards each other and grasped each others hands firmly with smiles on their faces.

Yahiko controlled his choked throat and tried to stop himself from tearing up. It was unmanly and not suitable for a newly appointed commander, but he didn't want to leave his friend like this.

Naruto gave him a warm smile.

"Till I return"

Yahiko numbly nodded and hugged him tightly as the Uzukage patted his back gently.

 _"I believe in you, Yahiko"_ he whispered, making Yahiko shed a lone tear and nod in his friend's shoulder.

They parted and Yahiko watched him mount his large white wolf. And then he was gone with his group, the Uzumaki flag flying tall and high behind.

 _"May we meet again"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Be patient for we are gearing up for something big. Any predictions/suggestions?**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	40. Comes and Goes

**Chapter 40**

 **Comes and Goes**

* * *

He walked across the deck towards a woman who was glancing across the vast sea. It was midnight and occasionally the moon would grace the watery body with its light. A cool breeze continued to blow helping them sail closer and closer towards _Storm Castle._

She gave him such a warm smile followed by a motherly hug that relieved so much of his weariness after endless discussions with his advisers regarding the upcoming negotiation. Arima was still not happy with him but that had not stopped the lord from teaching his young leader some tricks in the war of words.

But all of that was put aside for now as he cherished her embrace after craving it for his entire life.

"Tired?" asked Kushina sympathetically,

"A little. I still don't know if this is the right choice, but..." he stopped, for he didn't want to reveal his doubts to anyone. But she understood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

There was so much pride for him in her eyes that it made his heart swell.

"In every man's life there comes a time when they have to choose between something they love and something which others love. It's the most difficult choice and requires sacrifice only the _strongest_ of heart could bear" she said gently,

 _''Will you leave me again?"_

He hated himself for sounding so vulnerable before her. But he did it regardless.

" ** _Never._** The rest of my life is for you" she promised, and he believed her for he could feel her emotions within that heart of hers were real and genuine.

"I'll hold you to it" he warned, as she grabbed his shoulders making him slide closer to her.

"I've missed you for _so long_ , my son. Missed so much of your life but I will make up for it in any way I can. All I want for you is to _be happy_ "

He nodded numbly for it was so good to talk to her like this after that coldness that had seeped between them the past few days.

"I never wanted to be a leader, mother. To have this..." he couldn't speak for how could he describe that every little action of his impacted so many lives. That every decision he made always lead to him worrying about the consequences it would have on the people he cared about.

Kushina was silent for several moments after that and gazed out at the sea.

"You're just like your father in some ways, Naruto. He never found much fondness for leadership, but both of you possess the strength to do what needs to be done. Minato wanted to become Hokage only to protect his people and not for his personal glory. You're no different for you do everything for our clan" explained Kushina patiently,

"Do I remind you of him a lot?" asked Naruto hesitantly, knowing she missed Minato Namikaze.

Kushina gave a sad smile.

" _Yes_. He and I both made many mistakes, but the best thing he did in his life was giving _you_ to me"

"Mother..." he said, clearly a little embarrassed as dealing with emotional situations like these was not his strong suit.

She laughed a little.

"Sometimes I forget you're not a boy but a man now. Yet always remember that for your mother you'll _always_ be her little boy" she chided playfully, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Hai"

He asked her about Hiruzen and the kind of man he was. She suggested that truth was the best option with the Hokage for he was a righteous man.

A man of honor.

Naruto knew his own Uzukage had once said such of Hiruzen Sarutobi when he ordered Naruto to take the survivors to Konoha. He had not trusted Konoha but orders were orders and so he had marched his last clansmen to those lands only to have them slaughtered.

He still didn't even know what would happen if by some miracle peace actually happened. How could the hatred that had seeped so deep be healed?

 _Don't fool yourself._

He flinched for that cynical part of him, the one that had been an assassin and seen the darker side of this world scolded him. It was entirely possible this meeting would end in blood.

Just whose only time could tell.

* * *

(One Day Later)

Tsunade waited at the beach watching the White Wolf march forward and inspecting the battered but still standing _Castle Storm_. The weather was gloomy and the thick dark clouds had already prevented any sunlight from touching this small island.

Now that she looked at it, _Castle Storm_ stood a little inside the island surrounded by deep woods and dangerous wildlife.

She stretched her senses to detect any hidden soldiers that Naruto might have placed to ambush Tsunade's countrymen. It was no secret the boy hated her village, but it was also true that he was Minato's son with that same sense of honor that had brought him here.

Still, she had to be sure.

Tsunade saw Jiraiya glancing around keenly checking for any traps that awaited their teacher, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Kushina and the rest of Naruto's party were standing near the Uzukage inspecting the lands for any traps set for their own.

"They should be here" said Tsunade with a frown,

"Patience, Tsunade. The weather is not so good and travelling by ship is dangerous..." chided Jiraiya, making her sigh.

"I just want this madness to be over. We are already at war with Suna, we must achieve peace and the backing of the Uzumaki at all costs" insisted Tsunade, and saw Jiraiya mildly glaring at her.

"That maybe true. But that boy killed many of our own people, he killed Kagami, he killed Kakashi, he let Minato just walk to his death. _Will you just forget all that?_ If he insists Konoha make amends, then shouldn't he be held somewhat responsible for his crimes?" asked Jiraiya bitterly,

"Jiraiya..."

"I speak the truth, Tsunade. He maybe Minato's son but we are Konoha ninja and it is our duty to protect our village. I want peace just like you but there must be some common ground and regardless of what you think I want this meeting to achieve that" explained Jiraiya, as she narrowed her eyes but he didn't back down.

"And what if it fails?"

His stony silence was her answer.

Tsunade clenched her fists and bit her lips to suppress the growing anger and disappointment towards her teammate. She had expected this from Orochimaru surely, but not him.

Angry, she turned around to walk away but his words stopped her dead cold.

"If you betray the village... _I will kill you_ "

She would have been devastated if not for his moist eyes, his trembling lips as he made that dreadful promise. She knew how he felt for her, had known since they were in the academy but she loved another. Yet that had never stopped Jiraiya from supporting her, from being her friend despite how opposite they were.

But if one thing was definite about him was the fact that he was loyal to Konoha till his last bone.

 _Serve the Nation, not the ruler._

Regardless of the leadership and its decisions of now and the future, Jiraiya would stand by them and obey. For he was a loyal ninja of Konohagakure.

Yet she believed in something too just like him. Believed that for a better world to be born, a world her grandfather, her little brother had dreamed of, it could only arrive if people made choices that just didn't serve their own interests.

Tsunade knew what Naruto had done, what he was, how dangerous he was, yet she also saw a hope in that boy. He wanted justice but also a better world, and he had came here making a choice that went against all his interests.

 _Why?_

 _For peace, for his father._

 _For Honor._

In this twisted world of lies and treachery, men like him were rare. Hiruzen was the same.

All her life she had wondered what her true aim in life should be. After Nawaki's death, her dreams had shattered and she would have drowned herself in liquor if not for Dan. That man too wanted a better world, he would understand why she was doing this.

But not Jiraiya.

And it was precisely why she could never love him. They were too different.

Yet, she had a purpose now. To build a better world not just for Konoha but for many others. Just like her grandfather had wanted.

She turned around and walked towards her teammate. Saw the pain he was in, saw he was expecting her to lash out...

However, she remembered her clan's motto. The one Tobirama had said to her one last time before going to Kumo where he died in an ambush...

 _"Do your duty"_

It felt strangely right to say it to him knowing she had freed him to do what he felt right. While also freeing her to do what she felt right.

Jiraiya was stunned and left speechless.

Tsunade walked away with a renewed determination burning in her heart.

* * *

Naruto watched Hidan quickly return from the woods. Having sent the cult leader to check out the position of the Hidden Zetsu's, Naruto was not happy to see Hidan looking worried.

"What is it?" he asked straightforwardly, as the man knelt before him.

"My lord, your humble servants are in position and waiting for your command. I don't know who they are or how they got here, but they promise to fight for you the moment you give the command" revealed Hidan,

Naruto sensed something was missing, and thankfully the others were standing away from him to hear it.

"And?" he prompted impatiently, making Hidan tremble a little.

"Kisame is not here to lead those men of yours, my lord" said Hidan fearfully,

Naruto's fists clenched shut as a wave of anger washed over him. He had given Kisame a direct order to come here and lead the charge of the 3,000 strong Zetsu army in case of treachery. He had stressed the importance of this meeting to his friend and staunch ally...

And yet he was not here.

For a single moment, he realized how vulnerable he was without his loyal comrades. He might have Lord Arima and the few Uzumaki, might have the Zetsu's, even his mother, and Tsunade's loyalty to an extent.

But would that be enough?

 _No, I must carry forward no matter the odds._

Regardless of who or who was not with him.

 _It was his duty._

"Have our men surround the castle. If negotiations fail, then they shall storm the gates and kill all of our enemies-"

He would have finished his order if he had not seen Hidan going deathly pale and the thick mist that had set across the area to finally lift.

"It's not going to happen, my lord"

The fear in Hidan's voice was unnerving which made him turn around and saw the reason behind it.

 _His heart froze._

And he discovered why Kisame was not here.

On the horizon, a single long ship emerged which was followed by another and another until they were large enough to spread across the vast sea. A _hundred strong naval fleet_ proudly sporting two flags.

The first was the one nation to whom these ships truly belonged to.

And the other of the one he hated the most.

 **Kirigakure and Konohagakure.**

The sheer absurdity behind what he saw struck him deep. The two most unlikely villages who hated each other now stood beside each other. Across the ships, he saw hundreds of men armed and ready to fight sporting the headbands of Kiri and Konoha.

Konoha had given him their answer.

 _Your honor shall be your downfall._

Lord Arima's warning rang true in his heart and he regretted not heeding the wise man's words. But it was done and there was nothing that could change that.

He looked across his companions to see they were equally shocked. Arima gave him a pointed glare and for a moment he thought the lord would desert him for leading them to this folly.

Yet remaining true the motto of their clan, Lord Arima and the Uzumaki walked forward and stood behind him.

 _Family. Duty. Honor._

In their eyes he saw resignation but also the desire to remain true Uzumaki till the end. To serve their leader despite the grave mistake he had made.

There was no point in running, all they had was one ship which would never be able to outrun that vast naval fleet.

He didn't know how Konoha managed to form an alliance with Kiri so quickly but then again Konoha had a lot of wealth to offer. And Kisame had told him the Mizukage who was fighting a civil war in his own country needed every help he could get.

And help he had got.

 _Well played._

This was not the work of an honorable man but one who was ruthless and willing to use every dirty trick to crush their enemies.

Either Hiruzen Sarutobi had become a totally different man than what Lord Third, Tsunade, and Kushina had insisted him to be.

Or the Hokage had been ousted, imprisoned, or killed by his own soldiers for proposing a peace which was not favorable to their nation.

He saw realization dawn on Jiraiya and Tsunade. The white haired man glanced at the approaching vast army bearing the flag of his nation and one final look at the Uzukage.

Jiraiya gave a nod earning a curt one from Naruto.

The next moment the student of Hiruzen took several steps away from the group who were now his enemy. Tsunade stood transfixed unable to believe the treachery happening before her eyes. It was on her insistence that the Uzumaki had came here, and now her worst nightmare came true.

The Senju looked at Naruto with horror and disbelief evident in her eyes. Naruto stared at her waiting for her to make her choice.

For several long moments, Tsunade remained motionless exchanging glances between Jiraiya and Naruto.

Whatever choice she made would change everything in her life forever.

Yet Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when the Senju took off her Konoha headband and stared at it miserably. Without waiting any further, she crushed the metal with her bare hands scattering the broken pieces across the sand.

Jiraiya looked crestfallen but his eyes hardened as he prepared himself.

Tsunade was reluctantly about to do the same to honor her oath she made to the Uzukage yet was surprised when her teammate's jaw dropped and the very next second he ran for the sea towards the approaching army.

Kushina had been stunned till now unable to believe what she was saying. She was finally broken out of her stupor by the warcry of thousands. Seconds later, she watched vast hordes of armed warriors storming across the beach. They came out of the deep woods surrounding _Castle Storm_ , all dressed in the uniform of the **_Akatsuki._**

And they took positions behind her son.

Tsunade was again shocked to see this and she looked at the boy. Wordlessly, an entire conversation happened between them as he gave her a grim nod. So, this was his trump card, his defense in case of treachery, or his offensive card if things didn't go his way.

It made her momentarily want to smash him to a bloody pulp, but then seeing her own village's treachery doused her temper as she understood why Naruto had done this.

She could see Jiraiya running across the water towards the approaching army, soon enough he would be an enemy willing to take her life.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto's assembled army, they numbered around 3,000 but when she looked at the other side...

Her heart plummeted.

Yet she had made an oath, _and it was time to honor it._

When she walked forward to step beside the young boy, the Uzumaki men and Hidan were glaring at her and justly so. But Naruto only gave her a small smile which raised her dampened spirits just a little.

The boy's large wolf also marched forward and growled furiously.

Kushina came running and joined the group. Whatever hesitation or loyalty she had left for Konoha was gone, and the desire to protect her _only child_ shone fiercely in her bright eyes.

The ships came closer to the shore and hundreds upon hundreds of bloodthirsty Konoha and Kiri shinobi jumped over the sea water. Once enemies, they now stood as united allies.

Among them Tsunade saw Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake and few other clan heads. Konoha had sent its might to crush their opponent once and for all.

On the Kiri side leading the charge were none other than the dangerous Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Armed and ready to spill blood.

The Uzukage exhaled a cool breath as the naval fleet started launching massive fireballs from the launchers placed on their deck.

When he turned towards his small yet determined army, his gaze was calm and determined.

"Are you with me?"

 **"TO THE DEATH!"**

A smile graced his handsome face as he heard that unified roar from each and every man and woman present.

 _The Fourth Uzukage, The White Wolf, The Youngest Kage_ unleashed his massive ancestral sword and raised it high in the air. One by one the entire army unleashed their weapons and prepared themselves as the enemies drew nearer and nearer.

 **"For UZU!"**

 _He charged._

With his army right behind him much to the surprise of the approaching enemy soldiers and officers.

He flicked his sword and the flames of **_Hell Fire_** came alive on the deadly blade. Without hesitation he pointed it forward unleashing several fireballs made up of green flames.

The first wave of enemies were struck mercilessly, their screams halting the ones behind them as they watched their over eager comrades be burned alive and sink into the sea. Not even the cool water enough to stop the flames.

The enemy's momentary stupefaction costed them as dozen more of their soldiers screamed with dark chakra tendrils tearing apart their bodies.

He quickly slammed his burning green sword in the water making the flames surround a large chunk of the enemy force from all sides.

His soldiers rained down several kunai and shuriken cutting down several more dozen. However, the flames surprisingly were defeated and vanished within moments.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya who had performed the sealing. The man glared right back at him.

The two armies clashed seconds later making the entire area filled with the cries of dead and dying soldiers. Naruto countered a parry from a Konoha Jounin, struck the main with a kick to the ankle, when he fell on his knees the Uzukage sliced the man's head off.

He blocked a rain of kunai with his sword quickly and slashed the necks of two more enemies who tried to attack him together.

Many more charged at him, eager to be the one to kill the Uzukage themselves. They paid for their mistakes as he made quick work of their bodies with his deadly sword. The fools never even knowing how deadly he was in close quarter combat.

He saw many Kiri shinobi in the rear about to unleash the deadly mist their village was famous for. Knowing how dangerous those ninjas were, Naruto quickly unleashed a wild wind wave shattering the mist and its creators across the vast sea.

Across the battlefield, he saw Tsunade engaged in a deadly duel with Jiraiya.

Kushina fighting against the Kiri ninja swordsman all by herself. He was surprised to see the sheer skill of his mother in Kenjutsu and the raw power with which she was not just holding but also _pushing_ Kiri's best warriors back.

Lord Arima was fighting fiercely against Fugaku Uchiha and Sakumo Hatake by himself.

Hidan had gone on a mad killing spree slaughtering any stupid fool that got in his way. If not for the rest of the Uzumaki clan members covering the cult member, he would have been killed long ago.

His wolf, Ghost was busy tearing apart any shinobi that dared to attack him.

The rest of his army was clashing against the superior and large enemy force.

It was a stalemate.

 _For now._

As he continued battling and crushing through ranks upon ranks of enemies, he realized it was upto him to break this attack. He had to crush the enemy's strength no matter the cost.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts and forced to parry a strike to his back. A figure emerged from the water so fast and soon enough a kick sent Naruto sailing away until he steadied himself.

His eyes burned with righteous anger as he saw one of the men responsible for the misery of his clan. One who had dared to harm Akeno and experiment upon innocent Uzumaki children.

 _"You"_

The pale skinned, dark haired man with snake like slit yellow eyes looked at him amusedly. There was a madness in those eyes, a depravity that would have shook any weaker soul, a sadistic gleam as he watched all the carnage happening all around with a disinterested look.

"I am Orochimaru, _Lord Fourth_ " he introduced in that silky voice followed by a mocking bow.

"Where is Hiruzen Sarutobi?" asked Naruto coldly, and saw an even more sadistic look appear in those evil eyes.

"Dead"

One glance in Orochimaru's eyes was enough to show what must have happened to the Third Hokage.

Killed by his own men for doing the right thing.

 _The era of honor has long gone, my lord._

Lord Arima's words again struck him, the man had been right about a lot of things. If these bastards had killed Hiruzen, then there was no hope for peace.

Naruto watched the blue sea turn dark red with the blood of men. The sight of hundreds of bodies floating aimlessly, the cries of the dead and dying, the sound of clashing steel.

 ** _The Great War._**

That was the fate of this world now and the one who emerged victorious would forever change the elemental nations in their vision.

He glanced into Orochimaru's mad eyes and raised his sword.

"Ready to die?" he taunted, earning another amused chuckle from the man. He didn't even raise his sheathed sword.

"I have a **_different_** game in mind, _Lord Fourth_ " mocked Orochimaru, as he performed an extremely fast set of hand seals.

Naruto charged to stop whatever devilry this man had planned but Orochimaru was faster and quickly slammed his hand on the sea water.

A monstrous shockwave blew away Naruto and many other hundreds.

 _A woman screamed._

Naruto's heart stopped for he knew that voice, knew who it belonged to.

Horrified he ran in the direction he had last felt that presence, determined to get there before the unthinkable happened. Stepping over dead bodies and the bloodied sea, he ran faster and faster.

And then he saw it.

The sky turned fiery red as the image of a snarling fox appeared. Waves upon waves of foul chakra spread across the sea consuming and burning few unfortunate wounded who couldn't get away fast enough.

The corrupted chakra ate away those bodies reducing them to dust.

Men screamed and started to run in order to get away from the monster that had arisen.

He didn't want to believe what he was seeing, didn't want to accept that flaming body marred by a power he knew.

 ** _A Cursed Seal._**

 _"Mother..."_

The woman, no the creature standing on all four limbs with five fully formed tails stared menacingly at him.

The Seven Ninja swordsman who had been previously fighting against her were now standing beside her ready to attack him.

Orochimaru walked forward and casually spread his arms wide demonstratively with a sickly smile.

 _"Let's play..._

 ** _...Lord Fourth"_**


	41. The Wolf's Hour

**Chapter 41**

 **The Wolf's Hour**

* * *

The despair he felt was the same as the one he had experienced when he had watched Uzu be destroyed. The same when his people were killed in that forest of Konoha, the same when he learned of his father's death.

 **Father.**

 _I could never recognize you as my son. But you are my blood, and I'm proud to call you my child._

The fading strength and courage in his body returned as he remembered just whose blood ran in his veins. It was his honor that had led him to this peril, his desire to do the right thing that had placed everything he had built at risk, but he now knew it would be that honor itself that would get him out of this.

He had to believe, he had to fight.

 _Rise a Guardian._

Glancing around at his terrified and wounded supporters, he knew what had to be done. Understood that now was the time to truly become a Uzukage.

All these people had trusted him to give them a better future. And he would forever let himself rot in hell than let them die here.

Orochimaru's sick twisted smile faded a little when his enemy didn't tremble nor run away.

Instead the young Uzukage brought his sword forward and pointed it at the forms of Kiri's seven ninja swordsman, and his own transformed mother.

The darkness came surging from the skies taking the form of a demonic skull behind the boy's back.

 ** _A dark flash._**

Orochimaru watched in horror as Raiga Kurosaki stood numb with blood oozing out of his slashed throat. The redhead boy now standing behind the swordsman with a very familiar three pronged kunai.

 _It can't be._

As Raiga collapsed and sunk into the sea, the rest of his swordsman brothers and sisters saw another dark flash happen before their eyes followed by Ameyuri Ringo's head flying off.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Orochimaru furiously,

Yet it was his happening right before his very eyes. The famed Hirashin technique being born again, in the body of a boy who was Minato's own flesh and blood. How? When? Why?

So many questions were floating in Orochimaru's panicked mind as he watched Konoha's most dangerous jutsu be used by this young boy who had already killed two Kiri ninja swordsman on his own.

Another scream as Mangetsu Hozuki got his heart ripped out brutally leaving only four of Kiri's best swordsman in the field.

That was enough to startle Jiraiya who ran to stop the monstrous boy. But Tsunade got in the way...

 _Bloody bitch._

Yet Orochimaru had to calm down. It was impossible for anybody to learn the Hirashin so fast, no matter if it was Minato's own son. But he had that three pronged kunai, and his flashes were dark but just as fast as his father's.

Already many Kiri shinobi had started to flee after watching three of their greatest warriors dying in seconds. If something was not done to stop that monster, a disaster would befall on their fragile coalition.

Danzo had paid quite a lot of gold to the Mizukage for this alliance, and that old crook would have Orochimaru's head if he failed in his mission.

 _Bring me the boy's head and his mother back to this Konoha in chains._

So Orochimaru waited and watched...

The remaining Kiri swordsman were now putting up a brave fight but not fast enough to avoid being wounded by the boy's speed. However, the boy had suffered a few wounds himself and his own blood spilled across the sea.

And that gave it all away.

Orochimaru was momentarily stunned by the boy's cleverness and his deception. But then again, he was an Assassin...

 _"Whenever he reappears, the dark chakra concealing his body vanishes. But after that attack he shrouds himself again and uses his natural speed to reach his next target. He is just as fast as his father, but that is no Hirashin. We cannot detect his deception for we are too paralyzed of our own fear of the Hirashin Jutsu. Using our own fear to manipulate our senses to make us see what he wants us to see. Magnificent"_ thought Orochimaru with a smile,

Whatever jutsu the boy was performing seemed to be working. For the Uzumaki and Akatsuki forces that had been paralyzed by fear on seeing Kushina transform were now trying to get back in the fight.

Orochimaru's plan might have not worked as he had planned, but he could still make it work.

The boy still had a weakness...

He raised his finger hearing the beastly Jinchuuriki growl right before charging madly towards the Uzumaki forces. Orochimaru sickly smiled as he heard the boy yell in horror and that momentary slip in battle earned him a blade through the ribs courtesy of Kushimaru.

The Kiri ninja's needle like blade must have been laced with deadly poison as Naruto flinched and coughed blood.

Meanwhile, Kushina had started to tear apart ranks upon ranks of Akatsuki forces easily. Within minutes, the mad beast would end the battle.

The remaining Kiri swordsman closed in to finish the boy when he was vulnerable, but were interrupted as the boy's giant white wolf jumped in to save its master.

The sight of the beast momentarily stopped the swordsman for they had never seen a creature like this before.

"I'll handle him" declared Orochimaru,

The wolf surprisingly turned towards him displaying a rare bit of sentience. The fact that it could stand on sea showed it was no ordinary animal but one which could use chakra to an extent. Yet it was creature, just bigger and with more sharp teeth.

Orochimaru dashed forward, Kusanagi ready to tear the beast apart...

He didn't realize when he was tumbling to his knees clutching his ears as a horrible ringing sound made his brain explode painfully. Through his hazy vision, he saw the great wolf howling.

 _Sound Waves._

Using his surprise attack, the wolf had brought Orochimaru to a temporary halt and on seeing his prey weakened the wolf charged.

The Konoha ninja brought his poisoned sword up to defend himself but he was not fast enough still suffering from the pain in his head. Orochimaru fought back a scream as the giant wolf slammed his sharp teeth in his Achilles Tendon.

Pain.

So horrible the likes of which Orochimaru had never experienced in his life tore through his body as the beast tore apart the weakest part of his feet. He screamed.

Rising anger and adrenaline allowed him to swing his sword furiously lashing a deep cut on the wolf's back. The creature howled in pain as its white fur was soaked in its own blood. It again tried to harm its prey but was rewarded another sharp cut on one of his hind legs.

The wolf limped away whining painfully and Orochimaru moved forward to finish the wretched animal...

And met with a bone crushing fist to the jaw courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki who jumped in the way.

Orochimaru was sent crashing away but quickly flipped and regained his footing. He spat and saw three of his teeth coming out with his blood and disappearing into the sea water.

The boy Kage was kneeling beside his wounded beast partner and miserably trying to stop the bleeding.

Orochimaru would have laughed at the runt's misery if he had not seen the transformed Kushina being trapped in a sealed barrier courtesy of Arima and the remaining Uzumaki. The clan's warriors had finally displayed their strongest skill and Kushina in her beastly form was trying to rip apart the barrier with devastating attacks.

The disorganized and crumbling Akatsuki forces were rallying behind a savage like warrior who was ripping apart Kiri shinobi's with his monstrous scythe all the while cheering for his Dark Lord.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were still engaging each other in a bloody battle...

Orochimaru searched for the remaining Kiri ninja swordsman. Last time he had seen them, there were four of them still alive and Kushimaru had injured the boy. Moments later, the Konoha ninja found that same demon warrior dead and floating on the sea.

The rest of the great ninja swordsman _fleeing._

Orochimaru couldn't hide his disbelief on what he saw, right before his very eyes the Kiri ships were turning around ready to flee on the commands of their remaining great swordsman.

Glancing across the battlefield, the once superior allied force he had gathered was crumbling.

 ** _Money and Greed._**

Those were the two factors that had brought them together unlike their enemies who firmly believed in their leader and were willing to follow him to death.

And Naruto Uzumaki had displayed his power and leadership when the time was dire. He had stood up for his people, used his skills to do what was necessary and now the tide was turning.

No.

He quickly formed two shadow clones and sent them running towards Naruto who was trying to save his wolf beast.

"Sakumo!"

The White Fang sliced an Akatsuki soldier's head apart with his silvery blade and turned towards Orochimaru.

"There is the boy who killed your son. Keep him engaged, kill him if you can while I free Kushina!" commanded Orochimaru,

It was said that grief and hatred always make the greatest warriors blind. The same was the case for Sakumo Hatake who had lost his only son and last family because of Naruto Uzumaki.

And so the White Fang charged.

Tsunade yelled a warning to the boy alerting him at the last second thereby saving his life as Sakumo's blade missed its target by an inch.

Orochimaru smiled and ran to free the only monster that could turn this losing battle in his favor.

An annoyed frown came on his face when the few Uzumaki warriors stood before him under the leadership of a man who had the look of a noble of Uzu.

" _Kukuku,_ who might you be, my lord?" asked Orochimaru slyly,

"You talk too much even for a coward" replied Lord Arima,

The smile vanished from Orochimaru's face and the monstrous yellow eyes glared down at the Uzumaki group. Bringing forth his Kusanagi, the Konoha ninja was satisfied when atleast the Uzumaki who had just spoken flinched.

So, he knows what blade this is.

"Ready to die?" asked Orochimaru with a hint of madness in his eyes,

Arima unleashed his twin swords making the rest of his redhead clansmen raise their weapons.

* * *

Naruto stared at the man in front of him.

Stark white hair, a face that could be passed as kind and gentle but now marred in hatred and pain. A well muscled body and strong arms that currently held a glowing white sword emitting powerful white chakra.

Even he knew who this man was.

"Sakumo Hatake, _The White Fang_. It's an honor to meet you" said the Uzukage, even as he watched one of his men carry away the wounded wolf away to the beach.

Ghost was badly wounded while defending his life, and Naruto could only pray to the gods to keep his beast alive.

The tide of this battle was turning in his favor and he had already murdered the two Orochimaru clones that tried to kill him. Yet the man standing before him now was not someone he could take lightly.

"You killed my son" said Sakumo, his voice devoid of any mercy.

"I did. And your people killed mine. It's war, Sakumo-san" replied Naruto without remorse, earning a grim look from the elder man.

"You could have tried to talk to Hiruzen before you attacked Kagami's camp and killed my son as well as the others" said Sakumo bitterly,

Naruto stared in this man's eyes and saw only pain left in them. He had heard great tales about this warrior, an honorable man, and a loyal soldier of his village.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We are enemies now and will remain so until one of our villages is utterly destroyed. I will do my duty, I suggest you do the same"

Sakumo stared at him for a very long moment and Naruto stared right back.

"Fight well, boy"

Naruto barely managed to bring up his sword eliciting bright sparks as Sakumo's short blade struck. The White Fang proved his reputation when he pushed making Naruto fall to one knee unable to counter the elder man's superior strength.

Before the Uzukage could ignite the flames of **_Hell Fire_** on his sword, he felt a jolt of lightning strike against his feet muscles courtesy of the lightning sparks flying from Sakumo's remaining free hand.

With a quick move, Sakumo made his opponent lose his only weapon and move to give the killing blow.

But Naruto flipped away gracefully and created distance between them. Sakumo hadn't wasted anytime and had already finished his next move.

 **"Suitan: Suriyadan no jutsu (Water Release: Great Water Dragons)"**

Naruto reacted instantly and focused his mind power. He could feel the three monstrous water dragons of Sakumo charging towards him, and in return he created a monstrous wave of water.

Pushing the water hard, he sent it crashing into the dragon trio earning a monstrous shower of water that drenched the entire area.

He didn't get any respite as he saw dozens of fireballs flying towards him and had to dodge them with great speed.

Shrouding himself in dark chakra, he masked himself from the enemy's sight and stealthily approached towards him. Sakumo was still, his eyes searching for his opponent as Naruto crept behind his back.

He was definitely not prepared for the elder man to whirl around and deliver a devastating horizontal slash.

Naruto screamed as the white chakra blade slashed him from the left shoulder to the legs taking away large chunks of flesh and blood. His armor could not even offer a minute defense to that powerful weapon.

He crashed away again creating distance between them even as Sakumo stared at him almost sadly. The pain in his young body was unbelievable, as if some divine energy was clashing against the dark chakra in his veins.

 _It was that sword._

" ** _Dawn_** is a chakra sword that draws its power from a person's Yang chakra. The purest form of all energy, a stark contrast to the Yin chakra that is strong within your body. Those two powers are clashing against each other and the pain must be unbelievable" explained Sakumo almost sympathetically,

Naruto coughed a lot of blood and fought back another painful scream. He felt as if someone was burning him alive from within, turning his innards to ashes.

His wounds were not healing anymore and blood oozed out of his body at alarming pace.

"How...did...you...see...me?" he asked painfully, he was so sure no man except for a Hyuga could see him when he shrouded himself in dark chakra.

Sakumo again proved himself to be a kind man and an honorable warrior as he answered.

"I can _smell_ your blood, boy. Hide in the shadows all you want, but I have prepared for this moment for months. It brings me no joy to take your life, and neither would it bring my son back. But I must avenge Kakashi and destroy you so that Konoha can live. Get up and die on your feet" ordered the White Fang,

With great effort, Naruto got back on his feet. The pain was still there, his blood and flesh still falling into the sea, his vision still hazy, his hands shaking with the effort of holding his sword.

Across the battlefield, the enemy army was almost on the verge of defeat. Hundreds were dead, many more wounded, and dozens were fleeing with the remaining Kiri forces on those retreating ships.

Yet it was not yet over. Jiraiya was still here, Orochimaru was fighting against Arima and he saw most of the Uzumaki were dead.

His mother was still trapped in that barrier, her beastly form trying to get out while giving monstrous cries.

Ghost was wounded badly just to save Naruto's own wretched life.

So many mistakes he had made, so many flaws in his war strategy that had led him to this point. He was neither invincible or unbeatable, only a young boy.

A boy with a dream.

 _You will not enjoy your leadership, but you must find the strength to do what needs to be done._

Mother.

 _Lord Fourth!_

The Clan

 _You have my dream._

Hanzo

 _Show me your revolution._

Kisame.

 _I don't care if he's a bastard._

Nagato.

 _I'm with you, now and always._

Akeno

 _Be the man you were meant to be._

Konan.

 _Rise a Guardian._

Katsuro.

Sakumo's eyes slightly widened when the wounded boy nearly on death's door stood up again. There was determination and a desire to win in his eyes. A fighter, he was until the end.

The White Fang raised his glowing white sword and charged, Lord Fourth did the same with his longsword burning in dark green flames.

A thunderous explosion ripped across the sea when the two warriors clashed sending debris, bodies and chunks of water flying away.

Sakumo pushed hard only to see the boy swiftly produce a hidden knife from his wrist and stabbed the White Fang deep inside the chest.

He bit back the sudden pain and tried to take the boy's head with a swift strike, but Naruto was faster and ducked.

Naruto saw Sakumo create distance between them again.

 _I cannot beat him in an open battle. He is stronger._

So, he slammed his flaming sword into the sea making thick steam rise in the area. Soon enough the surrounding area was shrouded in steam and only their senses were able to function. Naruto with his sharp hearing, and Sakumo with his nose.

Many times they clashed in the mist exchanging swords and wounding each other further. Sakumo's wounds increased for his opponent was faster and struck many blows whenever an opportunity rose, but Naruto suffered more deep wounds for the elder man was stronger and deadly.

They continued this dance for several minutes, wounding each other, then creating distance, hunting again, and fighting once more.

When the dance was about to start again, Naruto had to jump back as a pack of ninja dogs jumped towards him.

His burning sword danced striking down the dogs mercilessly, but that gave the enemy the required time and the very next second a monstrous roar bellowed across the sea.

The steam disappeared and Naruto saw Sakumo standing on top of a giant brown colored three headed dog. The creature was almost as big as a giant and was snarling at him.

Naruto stumbled back at the sight of the monster and knew right there Sakumo had taken this battle to another scale. And the Uzukage didn't have a summon, his only battle partner having already been wounded by Orochimaru.

 _Focus._

He heard Konan repeating that command in his mind and decided to do the same. All his life he was never a ninja who triumphed with sheer raw power, but instead he had other talents.

Sakumo who was sitting atop his summon made the three headed dog charge towards his opponent.

Naruto remained still, his eyes closed, his left hand outstretched forward.

Searching deep, he allowed himself to become one with the charging beast. Felt its anger, its rage, let it wash over and become one with his own body. Soon he was staring at himself standing on the sea, and realized he was seeing this through the dog's eyes.

The beast had stopped.

Naruto could feel the sentient creature struggling against this invasion of the mind, tried to overcome it with all the rage and hatred it could muster. But the more it tried those emotions, the more Naruto's own anger and hatred grew stronger.

Remembering Konoha's betrayal again.

Remembering Orochimaru's twisted smile.

Remembering Jiraiya turning against him.

Remembering the sight of his mother forced to turn into that monster.

Beast against man.

 _And the man won._

Sakumo was thrown off his summon's back and fell down into the sea with shock clearly etched across his face.

The White Fang's horror didn't end there as the next second he saw his own summon lunge for him, grabbing him in its mighty claws.

Naruto felt the taste of flesh and blood, heard the horrified scream of Sakumo as the three headed dog tore him apart.

The last thing the White Fang saw was his own battle partner betraying him in the worst manner.

With its master and summoner dead by its own hands, the power holding the summoned dog into this realm vanished. And with it, the ashamed creature vanished to its own realm but not before giving one last hateful glare at the man who had made it commit such horrible treason.

Naruto collapsed to his knees and vomited blood and whatever other contents remaining in his stomach. The horror and revulsion passed through his entire body making him shiver as he could still feel the distant taste of human flesh on his tongue.

What he had done...

He had never shied away from killing, infact had to embrace it because of his training as an Assassin. He had killed men and women in horrible ways, but this...

Fighting back his shame and horror, he decided to continue forward. He was already damned for hell, and had to do what was necessary for his survival and his people's as well.

There was no way he could defeat Sakumo with sheer power, not in such a wounded state.

It was done.

Now he had to get his mother back, had to get up...

But he was so weak, the desire to just sleep sounded so inviting.

 _And then he heard a woman's scream._

Fighting back against the pain he stumbled towards the direction he had heard the voice come from.

Had to get there, had to save her...

The battlefield had grown deathly silent, full of so many bodies belonging to different sides. He grimaced when he found his Uzumaki guards lying dead in the water, but Lord Arima was nowhere in sight.

The enemy forces were either dead, dying or had run away.

Yet his own army was dead as well.

Hidan's chopped remains floating in a corner with dozens of Kiri bodies, but his head was nowhere in sight. _Possibly drowned._

Finally, he saw distant silhouettes of people boarding the last ship in the area. _A Konoha ship._

"STOP!"

He ran towards the redhead woman bound in chains, had to save her. _Promise me._

 _I promise, Father._

But his legs finally gave out and he collapsed on all fours in the water. Hazily, he watched his terrified mother begging as a man started limping towards him.

 **"NARUTO! GET UP! RUN! PLEASE! PLEASE!"**

He hazily remembered rising to his knees catching a glimpse of her...

"Mother..."

A shadow passed between them and the next second his world exploded in unbearable pain. Looking down he saw a sword buried in his chest and looked up to see Orochimaru smiling at him.

"Farewell, _Lord Fourth!_ "

He wrenched the sword mercilessly out of Naruto's chest as Kushina screamed but Jiraiya held her back.

Naruto tried to reach for his sword as he watched Orochimaru raise his weapon again to deliver the decisive blow.

 _Beheading, a fitting end for a bastard._

Naruto tried to search for his sword to defend himself...

But he had lost his sword in his haste to reach Kushina.

Tears arrived in his eyes for he had failed everyone. And could feel death knocking at his door...

 _Forgive me._

He lowered his head utterly spent and wounded, and could feel Orochimaru laugh as he brought his sword downwards.

Heard weapon piercing flesh followed by a scream.

But it was **_not_** his own.

With his last strength he looked up to see it was Orochimaru screaming in agony as his sword fell into the sea. His right hand cleaved away completely by Lord Arima standing behind the Konoha ninja.

Orochimaru snarled madly and tried to attack the Uzumaki Lord but Arima ducked, slapped a seal on his enemy's body and kicked him away.

Naruto fell flat on the seawater and with his fading vision watched the sea come alive and engulf Orochimaru in bright green flames.

 **Hell Fire.**

Distantly, he saw Jiraiya rushing forward to help his now burning friend, Kushina screaming for her fading son, but it was all getting darker and darker.

 _So, this was how dying felt like._

Another shadow loomed over him again, but it was a familiar redhead man. Severely wounded himself but alive, and staring at him with horror, grief, panic but determination as well.

"LORD FOURTH!" yelled Arima,

"Mother...have...to...save...her..."

Arima watched him with pity and then glanced back in the direction of the fleeting ship.

"They're gone, son"

Whatever strength that was left in Naruto's dying body vanished on hearing those words. He had failed again and there was nothing left for him but...

 _SLAP_

He regained his senses a little on feeling that pain on his cheek and saw Arima staring at him with the same fierce look of a stubborn Uzumaki.

"You **_don't_** get to die like this. Not after showing our clan, our village, my family, and me a dream. I have already lost one Kage, _I will not lose another!_ " promised Lord Arima, earning a sad smile from the wounded boy.

"I... _failed._..everyone"

Arima grimaced on hearing the despair in the boy's voice. One glance at his horrible wounds made the Lord flinch, no man should be alive in such a state. Yet this stubborn boy refused to die...

"Then get up and fail again and again until you succeed. That is our way, _Uzumaki don't quit_ " scolded Arima, even as he lifted the boy in his arms and started carrying him towards the shore where _Castle Storm_ stood.

Naruto faintly smiled on that remark and saw a blonde shadow waiting at the beach...

"You remind me of her. _Akeno_..." he whispered,

Arima didn't stop running towards the shore but his breath hitched for a second on the mention of his child.

"Lord Fourth, you must live. Not just for our clan and for our justice, but also because I need your help in bringing my lost daughter home. Need her to know she still has her blood family left in this world..." requested Arima,

After watching what happened here, he had to bring her home. Couldn't afford for Akeno to stay out there in this dangerous world.

But there was a sudden silence in the air that made Arima's heart stop.

 _"Lord Fourth?"_


	42. Ripples

**Chapter 42**

 **Ripples**

* * *

 _(One Week Later)_

The Fourth Hokage.

Shimura Danzo had always known this prestigious and noble title would one day be his. That one day he would rise and make his great nation rise to the top of this world. Had waited decades for this day to come and shed rivers of blood for that.

So many friends, comrades, subordinates, enemies had to die for Danzo to reach here.

His best and oldest friend Hiruzen being the last.

In a way, he respected the man even if he killed him. Hiruzen was a good man, an honorable man under whom Konoha had prospered. But it would never become the power it was meant to be for Hiruzen was too peaceful.

If only Tobirama had chosen Danzo...

Yet that was all in the past for he was Hokage now. Not by choice of the people, but because he had seized power. His tale of an Assassin killing Lord Third had been accepted by many in this time of war, those who were skeptical or opposed to the elders and the Fire Damiyo reluctantly choosing Damiyo had been sent to fight the battle against a staunch enemy.

The White Wolf.

An interesting name for one so young. But the boy had made the most crucial mistake punishable only by death in this world of power and ambition.

 _Honor._

Danzo detested this stupid notion more than he hated stupid people. Such a vague feeling that made people believe that they were superior to others, that by being honorable they were doing a great service to the world while in truth they were just shooting themselves in the foot.

All his life Danzo had seen such men be killed very early in their lives.

 _Honor is the first casualty of war._

Danzo's own father, his uncle and his brothers, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. They all had been killed when they tried to do the honorable thing.

The White Wolf was the same and he had paid for that with his life.

Turning around he faced another such fool but it was also true he needed this man's power in the coming battles.

"Report" ordered Danzo coldly,

He could see Jiraiya still not able to accept Danzo as Hokage, but he was loyal and knew he served the village and not one man. He fell in line.

"Our coalition attacked as planned, but the White Wolf had his own army hidden on the island. It was smaller but there to ambush our delegation if it had arrived" said Jiraiya bitterly,

 _"Perhaps the Uzumaki boy was not that much of a fool"_ thought Danzo a little surprised,

"Go on"

"He fought bravely and his army followed him. Despite being outnumbered, he killed four of Kiri's Seven Ninja Swordsman, slaughtered dozens of our army, and killed Sakumo as well" answered Jiraiya, the last part said with great remorse.

Danzo patience was the only thing that kept him from lashing out at this man for such a failure. He had given these young fools a larger army, an entire fleet, and yet they failed so disastrously.

Jiraiya must have sensed Danzo's rising anger as he quickly explained the rest...

"Tsunade turned against us believing we should strive for peace with the Uzumaki and not war..."

"She will **_pay_** for that" spat Danzo bitterly, while he would not kill a fully fertile Senju when there were hardly any left in Konoha. He would make Tsunade's life a living hell, make her deliver healthy Senju babies and then execute her for treason against the nation.

Jiraiya wanted to argue and even tried to but Danzo gave him a stone cold glare.

"Did you kill her?" asked Danzo icily,

"I couldn't"

"Then you are a bigger fool than I thought. But if you want me to spare her life, serve me loyally and help me crush all our enemies" demanded Danzo, the backing of Hiruzen's favored student would do well in earning Danzo the acceptance of some others who were still reluctant.

He could see Jiraiya would rather drown than accept Danzo as Hokage, but he loved that blonde and foolish Senju.

 _Love._

Another foolish chemical reaction that made men and women do stupid things. All that should matter to every person was duty towards nation above all else. But not many shared this belief, and so it was upto Danzo to make them see that.

He had to keep his anger in check even more as Jiraiya told him of how their army suffered disastrous casualties, with the rest fleeing like cowards. How Orochimaru had managed to kill the White Wolf but had gotten severely injured and was hanging between life and death right now.

The only good thing was the fact that Kushina was brought back to the village as a prisoner.

The White Wolf dead, his people and village left leaderless. One less problem and enemy for Danzo to worry about.

"Gather few of the officers who allowed our forces to run like cowards. Cut off their heads and place them on the gates" ordered Danzo,

"But.."

He gave the young man a stone cold look that made him flinch. For all his power and chivalry, Jiraiya was a youngster and those could be molded.

"Let it be known that no Konoha ninja can retreat or run until ordered to do so. _Go_ "

Jiraiya reluctantly left as Danzo summoned another one of his Root Agents from the shadows. He took out a written scroll from his drawer and passed it to the man.

"The White Wolf is dead, his armies currently warring in Kumo unaware of his demise. Take a company of our agents and put those redhead wretches of Uzu in their graves once and for all. Bring me a few infants if you can, kill the rest" ordered Danzo,

"Yes, Hokage-sama" replied the Anbu dutifully, before vanishing to carry out his orders.

Danzo smiled on hearing that term being addressed to him. His plans might not have worked exactly as he wanted but his enemies were falling. The White Wolf was the one who started this war perhaps, he may have fallen but his trusted comrades were a threat Danzo had to silence.

He again took out the scroll that had arrived just this morning from a very interested party who shared Danzo's beliefs of power to an extent. His Root Agents would burn Uzu to the ground, but there was another target that had been crucial for the White Wolf's success so far.

And soon it would too join the boy in the grave.

The world shall now truly fear Konoha for a lion had taken charge and he wanted rivers of blood.

* * *

Akeno raced down the broken muddy roads of Amegakure on her horse. The rains were fiercer than ever as if the heavens were themselves were crying.

And so was she.

The news that had reached them was the most terrible one of her entire life. It had broken her heart into millions of pieces, made her want to do something suicidal for all her dreams were destroyed.

 _The White Wolf was dead._

There had been such dangerous rumors floating everywhere the past entire week, but she refused to believe them. However, when the news of Kushina Uzumaki being dragged in chains to Konoha reached her...

She knew it was true.

Naruto was **_dead_**.

She knew her childhood friend, the boy she loved, knew he would never let Kushina to be taken unless he was dead.

She had lost him.

And now she was on the verge of losing another close to her heart.

" **NAGATO, STOP!** " she yelled desperately, to the wild redhead boy racing ahead on his horse.

She fought back her falling tears and galloped her horse faster towards her enraged best friend as he madly charged towards the direction of Konoha's border.

Nagato had taken the news of his friend who was more of a brother to him even badly than Akeno. He had not uttered a word but if the murderous look in his eyes was any indication he was about to do something reckless.

And he was well on his way to his own death in all that rage.

And she had to stop him.

Couldn't lose her only other friend to his madness.

The gods must have finally heard her desperate prayers as Nagato's horse stumbled as it got stuck in a pothole making its rider go crashing to the ground. She halted her own horse and got down, but Nagato was already getting back on his feet determined to charge on foot.

Akeno jumped on him and held him fiercely in her grasp as he desperately tried to get free. He used his might, tried to headbutt her, even tried to punch her brutally but she evaded his angry attacks and held him.

He kicked and screamed obscenities at her, kind and gentle Nagato who had always looked after his friends was now promising to murder her if she didn't let go.

 _But she held him._

His attacks became weaker and weaker until they were nothing more than a wounded child's blows. He slumped in her chest and gave an agonizing scream that tore through her heart as she tried to console him.

He sobbed and sobbed like a man who had lost everything. And he had for Akeno knew how much Nagato loved and respected Naruto, how much he believed in Naruto and his dream.

 _Naruto_ was Nagato's dream.

And now he was gone.

 ** _"Bastards...animals...butchered...him...kill...them...all...burn...them...alive...make...them...feel...pain_** "

He was whispering so many dangerous and inhuman thoughts but she knew he was in unbearable pain. Akeno herself felt broken, but knew she had to be strong.

Had to protect Nagato certainly after that Akatsuki messenger had delivered Naruto's last orders for them.

She finally managed to get him to calm down and he looked at her with a gaze that promised nothing but pain for the ones who took away their friend.

Getting him to walk towards a tree, she finally took out the scroll and he gasped in shock as well as pain for it was from Uzu.

With Naruto's seal.

Trembling, Akeno looked at him and with a haunted gaze he understood. He knelt as Akeno took out her sword and placed it on his shoulder...

"Nagato Uzumaki, on the order of Lord Fourth, Naruto Uzumaki, I hereby name you **Lord Fifth**. Protector of Uzushiogakure"

She read the epithet and final message Naruto had left for his friend and future successor. A final jest which brought tears to Akeno's eyes again...

"Protect our people, _Young Wolf_ "

Nagato was heartbroken but no more tears fell from his eyes. The haunted gaze of the boy soon transformed into a determined glare as he clenched his fists. There was something feral about his look, exactly like the Young Wolf name given to him.

There was no mercy or hesitation in those eyes.

But only one desire...

 **Blood**

* * *

Salamander Hanzo watched with a tense gaze as thousands of armed warriors knelt before a young boy and pledged their lives to him. A boy who had never dreamed of power but was now ascending to it nonetheless.

 _Lord Fifth._

 _The Young Wolf._

Nagato Uzumaki stood amidst the amassed army watching men call him such names he had never dreamed of in his entire life. Yet he was rising to the challenge, a fire in those young eyes as he rallied the fractured coalition soldiers.

Having tendered his resignation just a few hours ago, the new Uzukage had assured Hanzo that their alliance would remain intact. Yet the boy was marching south straight towards Konoha with the 2,000 strong Akatsuki army behind him. If rumors were to believed the new Uzukage would have more of those soldiers joining his cause.

Hanzo had reluctantly accepted Nagato's resignation as an Ame ninja, with Naruto dead and having named Nagato heir it had left Hanzo little choice if he was to preserve this alliance between their two villages.

"It's all falling apart" whispered Galatea sadly,

"Naruto Uzumaki was the magnet holding this coalition together. With him dead, I doubt we'll receive much help from our allies despite Nagato's reassurances. The boy maybe the new Uzukage, but is just as hotheaded and bloodthirsty like his clan. No matter the size of his army, if he makes a mistake he'll get butchered just like the White Wolf" pointed Mifune bitterly,

"I don't believe Lord Fourth is dead"

The two advisers turned towards their leader quite surprised to hear him say that despite all the evidence pointing the opposite.

"Hanzo-"

Mifune's protest was silenced by the fierce look that arrived in his leader's eyes. A reminder of the power of this man...

"Until I see his dead body with my own eyes, I won't believe it. This is a world war and misinformation is flying left and right, send a messenger to _Castle Storm_ to ascertain the truth" ordered Hanzo,

"At once, Hanzo-sama" replied Galatea dutifully, a fire burning in her own eyes for how the enemies had slaughtered her clansmen.

 _Again._

When she was gone, Mifune stared as Nagato rallied the troops with Akeno right beside him. The last of Lord Fourth's remaining legacy...

"They are **_children_ ** playing at war, Hanzo" said Mifune worriedly,

Surprisingly Hanzo agreed with a nod.

"That they are. Nagato's retribution will be swift and merciless and unlike his predecessor he seems to have forsaken honor. But the Young Wolf, an apt name for a boy of 14 is a _boy._ Danzo Shimura maybe a monster, but he is an experienced war commander. That is why Mifune you must go with them"

The Samurai leader whirled towards his old friend and comrade in shock. Iwa was preparing for a war against Ame, and Hanzo was asking him to abandon the nation they built?

Hanzo must have seen Mifune's betrayed look as he again looked at Nagato...

"Like it or not, we need the Akatsuki's strength. An army who has now sworn fealty to Nagato. Our greatest mistake was leaving Naruto alone without staunch supporters and advisers to guide him and it has nearly destroyed everything. You must not let the Young Wolf be killed, help him get some blood to satisfy his thirst for revenge, but get him back here in time when Iwa strikes. Do you understand, Mifune?" asked Hanzo seriously,

Mifune stared at Nagato for a long moment. He had the same bright red hair, fair skin and fiery temper his clan was famous for. The Uzumaki were one of the few noble clans in the world despite their recent dark actions that earned them the wrath of three great hidden villages.

The Samurai leader had actually started liking Naruto Uzumaki after he became Lord Fourth for the young boy had started to develop into an honorable shinobi who wanted peace. A rare gem in such a twisted world, and he had been butchered too soon.

As stubborn as he was to admit, he had grown fond of these Uzumaki. They were an interesting lot that closely valued family above all else, and as he watched the remaining Uzumaki children within Ame flock to Nagato he was truly saddened.

These children no matter how young had been enraged on hearing the news of Naruto's murder, they had not forgotten the aloof but caring boy who had risked his life and sacrificed so much to save their lives and get them to Ame.

To discover he was killed had broken what little innocence left in them.

And now each and every one of them, right from the youngest girl who was barely 7 to the oldest boy of 12 were kneeling around Nagato promising him their lives in order to avenge their fallen leader.

 _A pack of wolves, indeed._

They were hurt and angered, young and reckless but Mifune could truly see how much they cared for the boy who had saved them.

Nagato himself was not much older, a boy of 14 who had seen his share of butchery and treachery, had even participated in dangerous missions but could he shoulder the burden left on his young shoulders alone?

Could he fill the long shadow the White Wolf had left behind?

 _Protect them._

He could still hear Naruto's last words to them, granted they were said to Hanzo but Mifune had heard them nonetheless.

"I'll protect them" promised Mifune, if not for anything else than for the honorable Lord Fourth who had lost his life doing the right thing.

Hanzo would have given his blessing but his words were cut short as a messenger burst into the chambers without permission and sprinted towards his leader. The panicked look on the young man's face didn't bode well.

Hanzo took the offered scroll and read the message. If possible, Mifune saw for the first time his leader being a little unnerved.

He passed the scroll to Mifune and as he read the hastily written message his heart stopped.

 _They are coming._

 _Konoha's entire army and that of the Fire Damiyo's are marching towards us. They'll be here within a week._

Horror struck Mifune stared at his leader grimly understanding the apocalypse that was marching towards their nation. Konoha had thousands of veteran shinobi and combined that with that of the Fire Damiyo's troops...

"An Invasion" finished Hanzo,

Mifune was about to speak but saw a crow arrive inside the room and settling on Hanzo's offered hand. A crow they had given to Kyusuke for communication.

Hanzo wasted no time in taking out the attached scroll from the bird's leg and opened it. This time he paled.

"Iwa has launched their invasion. Their armies have already started attacking Takigakure and Kusagakure. Those small villages will fall in days, Ame is next" read Hanzo gravely,

Mifune took a step back unable to contain his shock. Two great nations attacking smaller villages with their full might at the same time?

"Hanzo..."

Amegakure's leader glanced at his small but developing village and felt fear for the first time in decades as he spoke...

"They have _united_ , Konoha and Iwa. As absurd as it sounds, those two have found a common goal in the form of ambition, greed and a common enemy. If Taki, Kusa and Ame fall then those two increase their power substantially and are in a position to attack the weak Suna together. They might hate each other and even war again in the future, but for now they are out for _our_ blood" explained Hanzo worriedly,

"If only Naruto Uzumaki was here..." muttered the till now silent messenger, earning a sharp glare from his leader which made him tremble.

"He is not. And outnumbered or not, we will defend Ame to the last men. Mifune, take Nagato and the Akatsuki forces to battle against Konoha forces. I shall take command of our village's ninjas and samurai's and head north to face Iwa" ordered Hanzo,

"Will it enough, old friend?'' asked Mifune silently,

"No"

Hanzo had never shied away from the truth and he wasn't about to start now. Never could he have imagined such disastrous consequences following his nation, they had underestimated Danzo Shimura.

The old lion had waited for this opportunity all his life. And he was willing to do anything, take any risk to achieve his ambitions. Sungakure would dare not attack Konoha while it ravaged Ame, instead the sand warriors and their leader would use this time to prepare for the inevitable assault of two great nations they might face in the future.

Amegakure was all alone.

Their only loyal ally either dead or at best wounded and missing.

Yet they had a duty to perform.

"Prepare the men. We march for war"

* * *

Konan stumbled, the scroll falling from her hands alongside her tears as she finished reading the heartbreaking news from Uzu.

 _He couldn't be dead._

Yet the message had said it was true, Lord Fourth had fallen in battle against Konoha forces. The young leader being betrayed and killed.

She remembered the annoying yet mysterious redhead boy. Had gone from loathing him to respecting him, went from being disinterested to deeply caring for his well being. Remembered his dreams for their nations and the world, the way he smiled when he mentioned those dreams.

The way he cared for the ones he loved. The way he had believed in her and all their friends...

Daibutsu numbly stared as Konan's gaze turned **_murderous_**. He had already accomplished his own mission of sacking and burning Kobe to the ground. From there he had marched further destroying another target port city with the help of Akatsuki spies who helped him infiltrate within in the middle of the night.

The Lightning Damiyo had ordered the disorganized Kumo forces to retaliate and defend their lands, and the Kumo shinobi had obeyed the order and marched to meet Daibutsu at _Kobe_. But he was long gone by the time the army arrived at Kobe to find a burned city, they were again late to save the next important port city which Daibutsu destroyed mercilessly and then fled to join Konan who was still trying to destroy the port city of _Sasebo._

Commader Dodai of Kumo had done well in defending Kumo's wealthiest city apart from the Capital. For the past week, Konan had tried from direct attacks to infiltration missions but had met with failure every time.

Worse, they had received alarming news of Kumo's entire army just a few hours away from _Sasebo_. If they came here, there was no way Konan could complete her mission.

Even grave was the news of Naruto's death and gods knew where Yahiko was with the army under his command.

Utter chaos and mayhem combined with tragedy.

And it always let to disasters of even greater scales. Daibutsu shivered on seeing the icy glare in Konan's ruthless eyes...

"I have to go back to _Castle Storm_. See for myself..." she said with her trembling voice,

"But the mission..." protested Daibutsu, earning a sharp glare from his friend.

"I will destroy _Sasebo_ tonight and then go back. You will take command of our remaining forces and destroy the next port city before moving towards the Lightning Damiyo's capital" ordered Konan without a flinch, as if they had not lost their leader itself.

"But Naruto's-"

"We are at war, Daibutsu. There is no going back now. _Mika!_ ''

The Akatsuki forces leader stepped into the room quickly having already waited outside for quite a while. For once the arrogant man was somber, his all knowing smile nowhere to be seen. If it was, he would lose his head if the murderous look in Konan's eyes was any indication.

"You know what to do. We strike at night and end this once and for all" commanded Konan ruthlessly, surprising even the Akatsuki who blinked.

"Are you sure, Commander?" asked Mika one last time,

Konan nodded without hesitation earning a nod from the man as he went to carry out his orders.

Daibutsu whirled on her unable to control his own disgust and horror knowing what she was about to do.

"Konan, **NO!** " he yelled,

Faint tears were present in her eyes alongwith that righteous fury as she looked straight into Daibutsu's eyes.

"I have already lost more than 700 soldiers trying to take this city. I don't have the time or the patience to wait for Kumo's army to come and slaughter us all. Naruto could still be alive, stranded on that fucking island. Dead or alive, I _will_ bring him back home" she promised ruthlessly,

"But-"

"I know what I am doing, Daibutsu. I know what it will cost me, but I cannot back down for all our sakes. Naruto tried to do the right and honorable thing, look where that got him?" asked Konan sadly,

Daibutsu had no answer to her rightful statement. He was surprised Naruto even agreed to listen to Konoha despite his hatred, but then again he must have done it for the sake of his deceased father and mother, for the future of his people and Ame's to some extent as well.

And he died for it.

No matter what Konan believed, there were too many rumors and evidences that could say otherwise. The message that had came from Uzu only made the claim stronger.

 _The White Wolf was dead._

And now they all, his friends and allies were left leaderless and alone in the middle of a world war.

Naruto was their sole hope of survival and he made a mistake.

A big mistake of trusting those with black hearts and powerful ambitions, it reminded Daibutsu of the bitter fact that despite his successes on the battlefield Naruto had been a young leader.

And he had been _outsmarted_ by older ones who had played this game of power for decades.

Daibutsu stared at Konan and saw her suffering in silence. Slowly but surely she had came to care for Naruto Uzumaki more than the remaining Ame members of Domino Squad. She had seen something within that boy, befriended him...

Daibutsu wasn't sure but he had a feeling Konan had started to care for Naruto in ways more than a friend could have. She herself had never realized that fact until now if the heartbroken look in her eyes was any proof.

She needed him, needed someone to stay strong and support her as she made a difficult choice to save them all.

So Daibutsu stepped forward and engulfed her in a bear hug. Konan collapsed in his strong arms, burying her head in his chest and cried.

"I am with you, Konan. Till the end" he whispered, allowing a small tear to fall from his own eyes.

* * *

Daibutsu gave the order that made the catapult teams start the shower of barrels that soon started raining all across the town of _Sasebo_. The defenders retaliated in kind, with a large party charging through the gates towards the Akatsuki ships.

Mika lead a strong contingent of 500 Akatsuki soldiers to counter the enemy force.

Many of the flying barrels were destroyed in mid air, but hundreds more splashed all over the city. Amidst the cries of hundreds of men and women, Daibutsu watched a lone figure flying alone in the sky.

Her face impassive, her blue hair flowing in the air as her large paper white wings allowed her a clear view of the vast city beneath her.

Daibutsu continued the rain of barrels splashing the entire city with green liquid as moments later another rain fell from the skies.

A rain of paper tags released by Konan that started to fall across the entire city. Kumo defenders desperately tried to destroy her attacks, but unable to counter the thousands Konan continued to release from her arms.

 _Angel of Death._

Amidst the chaos and carnage, Daibutsu felt it happen.

The rain of paper tags burst into flames revealing themselves to be exploding tags that rocked the entire city of _Sasebo._

Daibutsu stared at his flying friend and heard her roar...

 _"Feel Pain"_

 _ **Sasebo exploded in green flames of Hell Fire.**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I write this story mostly for my own entertainment, I have a script which I follow and it may not be to everyone's liking. I'm sure many wanted Naruto not to make the mistake he made, but Mifune's thoughts this chapter should explain why it happened.**

 **As for longer chapters and not leaving cliffhangers, I have a busy life of my own and it is not possible for me to write long chapters and I can't avoid writing cliffhangers as strange as that may sound. To compensate for that I give my readers quick updates, usually within two days.**

 **I remember how you guys loved it when Naruto took Uzu back and became a leader, hated him when he made a mistake. It's all a part of a story, no character is perfect and neither can all decisions of a leader be right.**

 **I also get inspirations from different stories, TV series and novels that affect my writing. I'm not a professional writer and this is an amateur writing site where we all are free to read and write our imaginations. I try to do my best but not everyone's gonna like it, and nothing can change that. Those who do are welcome to read this story.**

 **If all goes well, then I'll be able to finish this story before this year's end but we still have a long way to go. Let's see where The Guardians takes us and our heroes...**

 **Just a thought, I might write a NarutoXTsunade story in the future. Possibly during Tobirama's reign or maybe Clan Wars Era, I'm not sure. The story may or may not happen but I'm forming ideas and open to hear any suggestions if you have any.**

 **Sorry for the long author's note but I had to address these questions after remaining silent for so many chapters.**

 **Oh, and do leave Reviews about this chapter.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	43. Brothers

**Chapter 43**

 **Brothers**

* * *

He stood watching over Ame as the rains fell more and more from the dark skies. He felt a coldness that seeped down to his very bones and the gloomy atmosphere didn't help his spirits.

He had stopped smiling, stopped hoping for a future for it would not come. Not for him.

 _"It was always my color"_

His fists clenched as he remembered those words from the boy who had been his brother in all but blood. Remembered his smile and that hug they had shared before parting.

If only he had known it would be the last time he would see his brother...

The pain he felt was unbearable, the failure for not being there for him, the failure of not being able to protect him haunted Nagato every night.

 _I belonged with my brother._

These lands were not his place, he should have been by Naruto's side protecting the village that was their home. And now Naruto was dead, killed by those monsters...

Konoha would burn, they would feel the same pain as he felt right now.

Yet his love for Naruto did not make him blind to the mistakes made by his friend. He had to avoid them or join his friend in the grave, and if Nagato had any say it would be a while before he joined Naruto in death.

Certainly not before getting justice for Naruto.

He turned around and observed the small council in the conference room. Hanzo, Mifune, Galatea, Akeno and other notable commanders were present looking at the map placed at the center.

Nagato walked forward to assume the responsibility that Naruto had left for him. He might not be as good a commander as Naruto had been, but he would try his best.

"We cannot win this war on our own against two great villages like Konoha and Iwa'' he confessed, earning bitter nods from the warriors in the room.

"What do you propose, Lord Fifth?" asked Hanzo calmly, and Nagato had to do his best not to flinch at his new title. Such honor belonged to Naruto, not him. But Naruto was dead and Nagato had to accept his new responsibility whether he liked it or not.

"I will carry on Naruto's plans for this war"

He saw that almost everyone was looking at him attentively. Many of these people were bitter with Naruto for dying so foolishly, but they still acknowledged that Nagato's friend had been quite capable at waging wars. If not at being a political creature.

Naruto was a warrior, not a diplomat. His Honor led to his downfall...

A mistake Nagato would not make, if he could help it for their enemy deserved no such mercy.

Akeno was looking at him with a smile on her face and pride in her eyes. She still mourned their lost friend in private, but she was ready to do her duty. Akeno knew Nagato could never be what Naruto was to her, never truly fill the shadow he had left behind but she was there to support him and stand by his side.

And it was all that mattered because he only had her. The rest of their friends too far away to help him in this difficult time.

The Zetsu had told him all about Naruto's plans for the war and what his revolution truly was. Nagato had been surprised these soldiers knew such critical information, but Zetsu's clarified that it was Naruto who had told them this information to pass on to Nagato in case...

Nagato clenched his fist again for he now knew that his friend had a feeling about his possible death.

And he never told them. Kept his friends away and got killed.

When he met his friend in the afterlife, he was going to wack him on the head for his noble yet foolish actions.

The people were looking at him for explanation, and so he told them about Naruto's secret negotiations with the Kazekage which started when he rescued Pakura and the Suna prisoners. The Sand leader had expressed his wish to talk regarding the war and the future.

Naruto had also in secret with the help of Zetsu's and remaining Akatsuki managed to send messages to leaders of other small villages imploring them to join together to form an alliance against the great villages threatening them.

At first, all the villages had refused but now that Taki and Kusa were being attacked they were flocking to form a united coalition like frightened sheep.

Even the powerful banks that controlled the monetary power in their world had showed interest in supporting this coalition provided all these nations opened up their borders permitting free trade of goods and services, as well as develop better infrastructure in the form of dams, warehouses, technology. Individually, these small villages would not offer much benefit but united they could truly reshape their fractured world. And all such actions would mean more and more business for the banks, not to forget stability across the world as economies would join together.

When such connections were formed, it would not be so easy for one nation to wage war against another without facing repercussions from the rest. Conflicts would always happen, but the banks were willing to step in and maintain the peace.

By the time, Nagato finished his explanation there was complete silence in the room and pure shock.

"Lord Fourth truly wanted to bring stability to our world..." lamented Mifune,

"Naruto strived for a better future for our children and their children after that. He knew most of the _Great Five_ would oppose such a coalition for that would end their monopoly, he tried to make Konoha see reason in order to avoid much bloodshed and lost his life in this noble cause" began Hanzo,

Every person in the room stared at the Amegakure leader for his decision would be change everything.

"I want that same future for Ame and the rest of this world. I believed in Naruto Uzumaki, _The White Wolf_..." confessed Hanzo, earning nods from his commanders who shared the same feeling.

Nagato saw Hanzo remove his sword and point towards the Uzumaki leader...

"Nagato Uzumaki shares the same will. He is the _Young Wolf_ and Amegakure shall stand by him"

Mifune joined his leader by unsheathing his own sword and raising it in the air...

 **"Lord Fifth!"**

Akeno had tears in her eyes as the entire room of commanders unleashed their swords and raised them in the air promising their support to Nagato and his cause.

 _We will not let your dream die, Naruto._

Nagato stood firm, his face betraying nothing but determination as he accepted the allegiances graciously. When the cheering stopped, he looked them all in the eye.

"I hereby announce the formation of **The Great Union.** "

"The remaining villages have agreed for a Summit to discuss terms. I will personally meet the Kazekage and the remaining leaders to make this dream come true. _You have my word_ "

His unwavering confidence and determination was exactly what these people needed to see after hearing about Naruto's fall. The hope started to return in their eyes alongwith the desire to fight for a future that did not seem so impossible now.

And they had Naruto to thank for that for it was him who laid the foundations for this dream.

 _And Nagato Uzumaki, Lord Fifth, Commander of Akatsuki forces was going to carry that dream from this moment till his last._

* * *

(Konoha)

He walked through the dark dungeons of Konoha's most well guarded prison. Never in his life had he expected himself to visit such a dreadful place where the worst criminals, traitors, and captured enemies were held.

He had to control his fear as he heard horrible cries from many of the lower cells. _Torture._

Obito Uchiha had never believed in such inhumane acts but he was not in command and had to trust their leaders in making the right choices.

His brother was dead.

A few days back it might have brought him joy for that boy had sent their common father to his death. But instead Obito felt hollow and miserable. No matter what Naruto had done, he had been Obito's _elder brother._

He became the youngest Kage in history, a dream which Obito had always desired for he too wanted to become Hokage.

His brother's reason for starting a war with Konoha were understandable to an extent for his people had been betrayed by Konoha. Whether willingly or not, it didn't matter.

Obito had never blamed his brother for that even if he killed Kakashi because in truth Naruto had been aiming to kill Obito but Kakashi got in the way.

Father's death had made him feel very angry towards his brother. A sibling Obito had never known, he had been so angry at Naruto for letting Father die like that. He could have stopped Minato, could have him requested to go back to Konoha...

Orochimaru-san had encouraged Obito's hatred for his brother.

But it had lessened when he heard Naruto had agreed to negotiate with Konoha in hopes of stopping this senseless war. It had showed Obito that maybe his brother was not a monster Konoha and Orochimaru were saying him to be.

And then Naruto was _murdered_.

The entire village had rejoiced and praised Danzo for killing their sworn enemy in that dishonorable manner. But Obito had fallen to his knees overcome with grief for a sibling whom he admired and hated at the same time. Naruto had tried to do the right thing, he had been willing to put aside his rightful hatred for peace, and they killed him.

For a long time Obito had been very interested in meeting his only sibling, he didn't care if they both didn't share the same mother. He had even promised Kushina to get Naruto back to his true home, but that promise had been forgotten when who Naruto was had been revealed alongwith what he had done.

It had became even worse when Obito heard about Minato's death...

However, no matter Naruto's crimes he never deserved to be slaughtered like that. Didn't deserve to be betrayed when he was trying to do the right thing.

And now his brother was gone.

 _Just like Father and Kakashi._

He had to know the truth, he had to know just what kind of person his brother truly had been and why he had let Father die.

And so he had pestered Jiraiya to let him visit her, it had not been easy but Obito had been adamant and Jiraiya had relented on the condition of Obito becoming his student.

 _I'll pass on your father's legacy to you. His only remaining son._

Obito had accepted. And now he was here.

The guards stationed outside the cell gave him disdainful looks warning him not to try anything funny and be wary of her. These Anbu's wore faceless masks and seemed ready to kill at a moment's notice so Obito readily nodded.

Not that he needed to fear the prisoner, she had been a second mother to him his entire life.

She would not harm him.

The foul smell of sweat, blood and human piss hit him first. There were no lights in the dingy cell, but there was a small torch waiting to be lit on the stand across the wall. Obito birthed fire on that wood creating some light and what he saw horrified him.

He stumbled a few steps back unable to see the thing in front of him.

 _Monsters, how could they?_

He ran towards the broken creature with dark bruises, severe burns, cuts and slashes all across her body, the one hand twisted at an odd angle, the shabby clothes that smelt of blood and piss. The battered face that looked to have been pummeled brutally.

But it was those eyes...

Those dead and lifeless eyes broke him as he cried and engulfed the woman who had been a mother to him all his life. She had loved him, cared for him, trained him, had given him gifts on his birthdays.

He didn't care if she had betrayed Konoha, she didn't deserve any of this.

 _"Obi?"_

Her voice was so broken and old, so full of hope and fear as if he was just another form of torture those bastards were going to rain down on her next.

He gently touched her bloodied face and looked in her eyes with all the love he had for.

"Mother. I'm here, I'm here" he whispered,

She broke.

Obito held her for so long, gently caressing her back, whispering soothing words in her ears as she cried miserably. He had to steel his own heart and control his own anger on seeing what Danzo had done to his mother.

Mikoto Uchiha was his birth mother and had loved him dearly, but Kushina had loved him the same and his blood boiled on remembering Danzo's words to Konoha's populace when they brought Kushina back.

 _Traitors shall be punished._

He hated that old bastard, Hiruzen-jiji would have never let this happen. No matter what Kushina had done, Hiruzen would never torture her like this after killing her son.

After a long time her crying stopped because her body could not form any more tears. She looked so weak and hungry, and in need of medical treatment alongwith proper clothes.

He had wanted to bring her food, her favorite _ramen_ but the guards had taken it away from him.

Kushina just stared at him as if he was the last good thing remaining in her life. Her lover was dead, her son too.

"What happened, mother?" asked Obito gently,

She didn't answer and stared at him miserably unable to describe her agony in words.

"Jiraiya and my mother Mikoto are trying to get you out of here. You'll soon be home back with us..." he encouraged, but she stared at him sadly.

''I am never coming back, Obi"

His heart broke on hearing her say that. Couldn't bear to look at the sad and resigned smile on her face, couldn't accept the defeated look in her eyes. Kushina Uzumaki never gave up, never lost hope, always thought the future would be good.

"I'll get you out of here" he promised, and saw her panic return.

" ** _No_**. They'll kill you. Obi, you're Minato's _last_ son. I cannot let you die for me too" lamented Kushina miserably,

He went silent for several moments unable to see her like this. She was blaming herself...

"I cannot let you die here. I've already lost Father, Kakashi, and...my brother" he confessed,

She stared at him in surprise. Jiraiya had told her that Obito was furious with Naruto for letting Minato die but what the boy just said.

"Obi?" she asked uncertainly, making the young boy sigh.

"I don't know _what_ to believe, mother. Everyone's going away and leaving me alone. I hate Danzo, he is cruel and nothing like Hiruzen-jiji. He did this to you, if Father was alive..." lamented Obito,

"You don't hate your brother and me?" asked Kushina in surprise, which made him flinch a little.

"I'm angry at you both. I understand why Naruto did what he did but he didn't deserve to die like that. He was my brother, and I _never_ knew him"

Kushina engulfed him in a fierce hug and kissed his forehead. They were so much like their Father, shared that same heart which made her grieve and fear for this boy. He was Minato's last son, and Naruto's only brother. She had to protect him.

Even if it was the last thing she did.

Obito gently broke the hug and looked her right in the eye and Kushina saw he was no longer the young and naive boy she had last seen.

"I want to know the _truth_ , mother" he requested sincerely,

"Danzo must have already told you by now alongwith entire Konoha" spat Kushina, and regretted her anger when he flinched.

"I'm sorry"

He smiled at her kindly.

Her gentle and kind Obi.

"I hate him, mother. No matter what others say I don't believe you betrayed Konoha. I cannot trust anyone, but I want to trust you. Mother, you won't lie to me"

She stared at this boy and couldn't help but imagine her own Naruto being the same person if his life hadn't been cruel. Obito shared his father and elder brother's determination, he wanted to believe in others, was never prejudiced against anyone and had such a pure heart.

If he had been with Naruto, her son wouldn't have died.

Kushina knew she was a dead woman, her hopes died the moment Orochimaru plunged that sword within her son's chest.

 _"Mother..."_

His last word haunted her every night, his ashen expression as he tried to save her broke her heart every time.

She had nothing left to live for. She had tried to break free so many times to inflict her revenge on the people responsible for killing her Naruto, but Konoha was no longer taking any risks with her. And with every failed attempt, her torture became even worse.

And she couldn't fight anymore. She just wanted to be with her son and Minato in the afterlife and live the life she never had with them.

But she could atleast do one last thing.

"I will tell you the truth. About your father, your brother, about me, and why we did what we did" she admitted,

Obito actually activated a fully developed sharingan surprising her. On seeing her look, he told her that it was better if he saw the truth from her memories rather than make her repeat her painful story in words.

She kissed him for his kindness and desire to protect her even in this small manner.

After a few moments, she managed to steady herself and gave him a nod.

The next second she felt him enter her mind and allowed the memories to flow.

The connection continued for a long time but she didn't stop. Showed him everything that he needed to know about his family and what happened to them.

Kushina regained her senses when the connection broke. The sound of weeping hit her first and she realized it was not hers.

The young boy in front of him was the one weeping, with heavy tears falling from his eyes. He glanced at her miserably with so much pain before running out of the room.

Kushina remained still in her bed, her face going extremely pale as she remembered the brief look of the boy and his...

 _Strange Eyes._

* * *

The smell hit her first.

Had known it for her entire life.

Sitting atop her paper eagle, Konan observed the mass of bodies floating lifelessly in the water. The entire sea across the shore had turned red with large flocks of crows and vultures entertaining themselves to a massive feast.

 _It was a massacre._

Majority of the dead were wearing the Akatsuki uniforms and they were in thousands. The remaining hundreds were wearing the uniforms of Konoha and Kiri.

She steeled herself and directed her paper bird towards the worn out and battered _Castle Storm._

As she descended downwards, she noticed barely two dozen soldiers in Akatsuki uniforms frantically running around to prepare for another attack.

 _I don't have time for this._

She threw the scroll with Naruto's own seal at the one who looked like the enemy commander. The Akatsuki caught the scroll and was surprised to see Naruto's insignia. He ordered the forces to stand down and allowed Konan to pass forward.

She landed her bird and marched towards the door without a second glance at the surprised Akatsuki soldiers.

They quickly parted away allowing her to pass quite intimidated with the fury burning in her eyes. Her steps were quick and firm as she reached the doors and banged them open with a violent punch.

A surprised yell alongwith the sound of a sword being unleashed was heard. But before the defender could react further, she had already stepped before him and glared in his eyes.

Lord Arima flinched as she grabbed his collar...

 ** _"Where is he?"_**


	44. Red and Blue

**Chapter 44**

 **Red and Blue**

* * *

Lord Arima stared into those angry and frightened eyes of the young girl as she grabbed his collars roughly.

 _Where is he?_

The sheer ferocity and protectiveness behind those words surprised him. Konan was her name? A skilled kunoichi from Amegakure whom Lord Fourth had appointed Commander of the naval fleet sent to Kumo.

If she was here, then it would mean Uzu had done its part. The plan had taken effect.

He saw she was either about to shout at him or punch him senseless and decided to quickly answer. Although either of those scenarios could still happen on her reception to his answer.

"Follow me"

He untangled himself from her grasp and brusquely walked ahead. She sighed in frustration but took a deep breath and followed after Arima with quick strides.

Konan could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest threatening to explode. She had seen many comrades and loved ones die in her life, but this entire time she had been terrified about the prospect of his death.

 _That idealistic, naive, dreamer fool._

She hated what he was making her feel as she ascended the floors towards what was possibly the room where he was resting. Or lay dead.

It had taken her an entire day of travel by air to reach this island and every second she had spent in fear. All kinds of scenarios had played in her calculative head.

Her concern for his life was the only thing keeping her sane after she massacred an entire city of thousands in Hell Fire.

Sasebo had vanished from the map of the ninja world. Not a single soul had survived the violent blast.

The magnitude of what she had done was yet to sink in for the only thing driving her, keeping her alive and sane was the worry she felt for his life.

How badly was he wounded? Would he recover?

She dismissed the thousand questions haunting her every step and only focused her attention on Arima's moving form. It helped her focus and control herself to an extent.

She was Konan, a veteran Jounin of Ame and not some worrying silly girl.

Yet even as she thought so, Konan couldn't help but pray to each and every god that existed in this cursed world.

 _Let him live._

 _Let him live._

 _Let him live._

Arima finally stopped in front of door and carried out a series of knocks. The seconds that followed were one of the longest of Konan's life and she could not hide her surprise when Tsunade Senju was the one who opened the door.

The blonde beauty looked haggard with dark patches under her eyes, disheveled hair and clothes that had yet to see a good round of cleansing and ironing. But Konan didn't care about any of that.

She had already brushed past Arima and entered the room ignoring Tsunade's surprised gasp.

And she found him.

Ghost stood on all fours and growled at the intruder. However the great wolf on seeing who it was stopped his hostile gesture and instead whined in the direction of his master.

Konan watched the person she had left her mission and friends behind for in a hostile nation, a person for whom she had massacred thousands, a person she would go any lengths to protect.

He was right there, sitting in that large bed. Face so pale, body covered in bandages from head to toe of whom many were still red in color marred with his repeated opening wounds. His bright red hair were messy and he reeked of sweat, blood and death.

Yet it was his dead and lifeless eyes that hurt her most.

He just sat there like a corpse staring out at the distant sea.

If he had noticed her arrival he didn't turn to look at her or even acknowledge her. Naruto Uzumaki simply sat there like a corpse observing from his hollow eyes.

"Naruto?"

The living corpse finally turned his blank gaze towards her and looked away the moment their eyes connected.

"Leave"

That single word hurt her but more importantly in that brief moment when their eyes had met she had seen what he felt.

 _Shame._

For this had been his biggest defeat in this war only eclipsed by his inability to protect Uzu when it was first raided by the Big Three. He had made a mistake of willingly trusting enemies who wiped out thousands of his soldiers mercilessly. Took his mother away from him and reduced him to this corpse of a man.

"No"

He screamed at her with such ferocious anger that Tsunade and Arima flinched. But Konan stood her ground, held his gaze as she walked towards him. Even Ghost looked to be healing from some serious wounds yet even the wolf stepped aside letting her pass towards his master.

Their gazes locked against each other for long moments and she saw all his guilt, anger and pain.

And she slapped him. **_Hard._**

He reeled back from the blow half in shock and half in pain, the other two people in the room yelled at her as she connected a second slap against his other cheek. She grabbed him by his collar and brought him just an inch away from her face and looked him right in the eye.

"You were a fool and you will accept your mistake that brought forth this tragedy" she said coldly, uncaring if it hurt him even more. She was not Akeno, she didn't have sympathetic words for him. They were at war and there was no going back now.

Tears arrived in his eyes as he glanced at her miserably.

"I failed" he confessed so sadly that it broke her heart. But she had to do this.

"You did. That is why you will get back on your feet and fight again with everything you have. You owe it to each and every soldier that died here for you" commanded Konan, even as her own eyes started to become moist.

"I...can't..."

She grabbed his chin gently and made him look back at her when he tried to avert his gaze in shame.

" _You can_. We are at war, Naruto. The future of our villages, our people, our future generations depends upon what we do now. You once told me that giving Uzu and your friends a peaceful future was your legacy, well your friends are still fighting out there. They are in shock and pain just like you, but not one of them has abandoned your dream. They still fight for Lord Fourth, even if they believe him dead" explained Konan patiently, remembering how Daibutsu had stood by her and their cause despite knowing that Naruto was dead.

How Yahiko was still out there with his personal army, Kyusuke fighting deep behind enemy lines, Nagato and Akeno defending Ame.

"I understand the guilt you feel and it is not a small one. But I too did some horrible things in this war, acts that shall haunt me for the rest of my life. But I did it because it was my duty. _Family, Duty, Honor_ those are your clan's words. Have you forsaken them?" asked Konan gently, trying to fight back her own haunting dreams of watching thousands of lives perish in those flames instantly.

He bit his lip showing one of the rare times when he was openly nervous and hesitant.

"How can you follow me after the mistake I made? I couldn't even save my own mother..." he admitted bitterly,

She placed her forehead against his and felt so relieved to feel his burning body for it showed her that he was still alive.

That this was not a dream.

"Because we _believe_ in you. We share your victories and your defeats as well, we prosper from your good decisions and suffer from your bad ones. But despite it all, you are our leader, our king, our commander. We are your friends and we swore to stand by you from the moment you became Lord Fourth and till the moment of our last breath. Even after that we shall still stand behind you. _For that is our conviction and loyalty_ "

Tsunade had stood still and remained silent as this young girl did what Arima and she couldn't this past week. Konan was harsh and brutal yet her words had some affect as Naruto looked at her with some hope.

"Are the others still alive?" he asked worriedly, and was relieved when she smiled.

"Yes. And you need to pull yourself together before they do something reckless. Set aside your pain and guilt, there will be time to reflect on that after we win this war."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"You're a hard woman" he complained, receiving a light bonk on the head from her.

"And you're an honorable fool"

Arima couldn't believe his eyes when the boy laughed wholeheartedly. He had been a mess this past week dealing with his injuries and drowning in guilt alongwith self pity.

Tsunade and Arima had tried their best, they managed to save his life alongwith Ghost's but they couldn't make their leader lift his broken spirit. They had been sympathetic to his pain, encouraged him to get back up yet nothing had worked.

Until this blue haired girl came along and literally slapped some sense into Naruto's thick skull.

Perhaps the boy had only needed a friend.

Konan managed to control her own laugh but couldn't stop her lips from forming a faint smile on seeing the fool laugh.

He was a damn fool.

 _But he was her fool._

She could see he had received quite serious injuries and it would take time to get back his lost confidence in his own ability. Their war plans had gone haywire and sorting this mess was going to bring her a massive headache, but she had to step up to this challenge.

Naruto had always believed in his friends no matter what, he had risked his life time and again for them.

It was time they repaid that priceless loyalty in kind.

* * *

Arima and Tsunade sat side by side observing the young, fearless girl before them. She was busy writing the last message while there was already a small stack already written by her side.

When she finished her work, she called one of the Akatsuki and asked him to send the messages.

When that was done, Konan turned towards them.

"Tell me everything"

Arima nodded and told her all about the ambush. Tsunade then followed up with the account of how she saved Ghost from the poison inflicted in his body from Kusanagi.

Naruto himself had suffered a lethal blow from the same sword but the boy's body was immune to poison due to his brutal training as an Assassin where his body had been injected with anti-bodies that helped him resist such attacks.

Konan had given Arima a _nasty_ look on being reminded of what Uzu had done to Naruto as a child, but she controlled herself and asked Tsunade to continue her explanation.

"Most of his wounds are healing nicely. But his chakra network is suffering from the wound inflicted by Sakumo's sword" admitted Tsunade worriedly,

"What happened?" asked Konan hesitantly,

"That sword was made up of pure **_Yang_ ** chakra and combine that with Sakumo's powerful chakra. Suffice to say, Naruto's dark chakra network is suffering from chakra poisoning at the moment" said Tsunade honestly, and saw the young girl flinch.

Yet Konan refused to break and looked the medic right in the eye.

"How bad? And be honest, please" the last part said in a trembling voice,

"His body is resilient and is giving a tough fight. He can survive provided he follows my instructions to the letter and maintains a positive attitude" said Tsunade, earning a relieved nod from the girl.

"He'll do all you ask, Lady Tsunade"

"Naruto can be...pretty stubborn" said Arima hesitantly, remembering how uncooperative the boy had been the past few days.

Konan smirked.

"That is because you _allowed_ him to sulk. Believe me that idiot carries the entire world's burden on his shoulder, and you have to knock some sense into him repeatedly. He maybe weak and miserable right now but if you allow him even a little free reign, he can become his own worst enemy" explained Konan frankly,

"You seem to know a lot about him" commented Tsunade, and saw a far away look arrive in the young girl's eyes.

"He and I are the same"

The two adults looked at the teenage girl for further explanation but Konan remained silent. Tsunade saw the iron strength in those eyes and had a feeling maybe things would start to turn in their favor now that this girl was here.

There was a great pain and guilt in Konan's eyes, the same as Naruto but there was also present a ruthless determination to not let those negative feelings get in her way. She was focused and willing to go to great lengths for victory in this war.

"Lord Arima, it will be best if you return to Uzu and take command of the village's defenses" advised Konan, but the man shook his head.

"My leader is here and I cannot abandon him in this state. Besides, I don't have a ship that can take me back to Uzu" protested Arima fiercely,

"I will provide you a bird that will take you to Uzu quickly. It is a good thing that you spread rumors of Naruto's death, even I began to believe it true when the news came from Uzu itself. It might have just saved Naruto's life..." praised Konan,

"I did my duty. If the enemy had even the faintest idea that Naruto was alive, they would come back and finish him for real this time. While this move of mine saved Naruto's life, it must have sent our allies into a frenzy" said Arima worriedly,

"It has. But they will overcome this difficulty for sure, meanwhile I need you back in Uzu for Konoha will send men to burn your village to the ground. Use the Akatsuki army and your Uzumaki fighters to crush those monsters" suggested Konan seriously, and saw Arima was still hesitant.

"Naruto will not be fit to fight or take command for a few more days. And when he is able, I plan to focus his attention elsewhere..." directed Konan,

"Where?" asked Tsunade and Arima in unison,

Konan again gave them a blank stare clearly indicating they would have to wait for the answer.

"Uzu is leaderless right now and they need you. I will personally take care of Naruto with Tsunade's help, we need to focus on the bigger picture. We have a war to win.." urged Konan,

Arima glared at her.

"I will take this suggestion of yours directly to Lord Fourth. I shall only follow his command, _girl_ "

With that the noble lord walked out of the room earning a tired sigh from Tsunade who massaged her forehead.

"Stubborn fool. Loyal but..."

" _Stubborn_. A trait Uzumaki have in spades" replied Konan with a faint smile,

She quirked an eyebrow on seeing Tsunade sitting silently in her chair with a tired and sad look on her face. Sensing the gaze on her, the Senju looked at the young girl.

"Why did you stay? More importantly, why didn't you support your village?" asked Konan curiously, keeping her voice soft and inviting in order to not hackle the already devastated Senju woman.

"I made an oath to protect Naruto in case of a betrayal by Konoha. I kept my promise, but the only reason I did what I did was because of my Sensei and his last wish" said Tsunade sadly,

It took Konan a few seconds to comprehend what was just said making her eyes go wide...

"The Third?"

" _Is dead_. Killed by an Uzu Assassin, my former comrades said to me. But I have been in Uzu, seen their soldiers and have personally observed the kind of leader Naruto is. The truth is if he had an assassin like that there would have been no need for an open war. More than that, Hiruzen Sarutobi, _The Professor_ would not have been killed by some lowly assassin" spat Tsunade angrily, slamming her fist on the table making it creak in protest.

"Then who authorized the strike? Who allied Konoha with Kiri?" asked Konan worriedly,

"Danzo Shimura"

Konan tried to recall that name but couldn't. Sensing her confusion, Tsunade explained Danzo was a student of Tobirama Senju and comrade of Hiruzen. Unlike the Professor, he was fixed on establishing Konoha's dominance in this world through any means necessary. How he had always desired to be Hokage, how he was rumored to be leader of some secret blackops group doing dirty work for Konoha.

Tsunade observed Konan going deathly pale and asked her the reason.

It was Konan who reminded the Senju of Naruto and his survivor's encounter with faceless masked Konoha Anbu who butchered them mercilessly. Whose group leader hinted that Konoha had a hand in Uzu's destruction.

 **"THAT MAD FOOL!"**

Konan didn't stop Tsunade as the furious Senju broke the entire table with a chakra fist.

 _She's monstrously strong._

Tsunade raged for quite some time yelling curses on Danzo, pummeling the broken table into even smaller rubble. Finally, when there was nothing left to pummel Konan approached the woman who was kneeling on the ground silent sobs escaping from her mouth.

Konan laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Danzo is the Fourth Hokage now. He was the one who authorized this strike, who teamed up with Kiri, and who could possibly be behind Hiruzen's death. I met some of the clan heads on the battlefield and they were also not comfortable with Danzo as our leader. But he has power and the Damiyo's backing and the only man who could stop him is dead" explained Tsunade miserably,

Konan knelt beside her and didn't remove her hand from the sad woman's shoulder. Her eyes stared into Tsunade's...

"I will complete my teacher's wish by bringing peace between our villages" pledged Tsunade,

"Naruto will not stop until he destroys Konoha completely" warned Konan, and saw Tsunade grimace.

"I know that and I cannot stop him. But Konoha is not the village but the _people_ , there are many who oppose Danzo and whose thoughts on Uzu are similar to mine. My village might get destroyed, but it is my duty to protect the few good souls who had nothing to do with this disaster: The women, the children, the old, the clans still opposing Danzo." explained Tsunade with such strength and conviction which was reflected by her next words.

 _"There must always be a Senju in Konoha"_

Konan stared at this woman who was perhaps one of the last Senju in the world. A direct descendant of Hashirama and Tobirama, heir to a clan loved in the Land of Fire, and a woman sharing blood ties with Uzu.

And she realized what Tsunade truly wanted.

The Senju woman smiled a little on seeing the young girl discovering her true intention.

"I will serve Naruto Uzumaki for he is an honorable man and my distant cousin. I could not stop my village from its folly nor protect my teacher and leader. But I will protect him, because he holds the key to my people's future" said Tsunade honestly,

"He will butcher every person in Konoha. After what your village did..." warned Konan, but Tsunade shook his head.

"You must look towards the _future_ , Konan. He cannot butcher the millions of citizens of the Land of Fire, even if he destroys Konoha he does not have the army, logistics or support to hold the Land of Fire. It is too vast and the Fire Damiyo will continue rebelling against him. The peaceful world Naruto wants shall never come if he orchestrates a massacre..." countered Tsunade,

"Then what do you propose?" asked Konan cautiously,

"You have to remove the Fire Damiyo and his family. Destroy the feudal system to stop future wars or rebellions from breaking out. Naruto must promise me the lives of the innocent people of my nation and those who I deem worthy. In return, I will pledge him my loyalty by becoming the new lord and rule under his name. The people of my nation will never accept a foreign ruler, but they will accept me because of my family. The Land of Fire has vast resources and power, any future peace you want depends upon the stability you bring after the war. I will join the Senju and Uzumaki Clans so that no future wars break out easily"

Konan was stunned.

This woman was a visionary and a person who desired peace, and willing to go to great lengths to achieve it. What Tsunade said was quite practical, granted there were many _obstacles_ and _if's_ to her proposition but...

If they managed to achieve it, the Southern lands which were quite prosperous could truly unite with the rest of the world.

Naruto was a Northern leader and even if he conquered entire Land of Fire, he would not be able to hold it. _Not for long._

But Tsunade was a Southern woman and hailed from the most respected family of Senju.

"I have to think about this" said Konan diplomatically, earning a brief smile from Tsunade.

"I'll wait. I have seen how he listens to you, not many men do that. There is a strange understanding between you two. You must make him see reason..." requested Tsunade,

Konan nodded but at the same time realized one big obstacle. One which could derail everything.

"Kushina Uzumaki is a prisoner of Konoha. After what she did, what will happen to her?" asked Konan seriously,

"They will execute her"

Tsunade explained that Konoha already had several prospective candidates who could become the next Jinchuuriki. They would not be as powerful as Kushina, but they would be loyal to the village to death. And even an untrained, young Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails could tear apart an entire army if allowed to run free.

Horror spread through Konan's heart. If Konoha executed Kushina, the last family of Naruto...

Tsunade knew exactly what would happen if such a catastrophe took place.

 _Every man, woman and child in the Land of Fire would be put to death._

"If Kushina is killed..." warned Konan, earning a nod from the Senju.

" ** _The Uzumaki will remember_** and put every citizen of my nation to death" finished Tsunade,

Silence remained between the two women for a long time as they tried to understand the gravity of the situation and how much was at stake.

"There are still many good people in my village. People who have honor and can see reason, people loyal to me and close to Kushina. I have asked them to save her..." revealed Tsunade hesitantly,

"Who?" asked Konan seriously, but Tsunade shook her head.

"I will not reveal their names just yet. But they are powerful and honorable men and women. They will save her" promised Tsunade,

"You haven't told Naruto because he won't trust anyone from Konoha. And if you reveal the names of the people following you and if they fail to save Kushina, they will be put to death as well. You play a dangerous game, Lady Tsunade" warned Konan, earning a tired nod from the blonde woman who looked to have aged a decade in these past few weeks.

"It is a risk I must take. All I want is this war to end and my people safe, those who I can save atleast"

Konan nodded and stood up to leave the room.

Tsunade looked at her one last time.

"Save this world from destroying itself in flames of hatred, Konan"

* * *

She remained seated by his side.

Watched him sweat from his heavy fever and mutter incoherent things in his sleep. But at times, she heard him cry out for his lost mother and it made her feel for him.

His wounds were going to take some time to heal. If not for his Uzumaki genes...

Konan trembled on even imaging his death. He was an honorable fool, but she needed him.

She held his hand and continued caressing his messed up red hair. It was night and the island was silent which gave her time to think about everything that had happened.

And Konan arrived at a conclusion.

 _She loathed war._

So much death, suffering and horror.

So many pieces to pick up after a war. The possibility of losing the ones you hold dear.

She thought about Tsunade's offer...

She thought about all her friends out there fighting a bloody war.

She thought about her village which now seemed such a distant memory...

She thought about Hanzo, Galatea, Mifune and so many others she missed.

For the first time in her life, Konan felt so tired and miserable. She wanted to go home, back to her friends and family, back to the time when they were just young kids completely oblivious to this dark world.

"We never should have left" she whispered,

There was movement and a silent curse in a hoarse voice as Naruto woke up and sat on the side of the bed. She didn't leave his hand but instead clutched it even more fiercely as if her life depended on the simple contact.

He looked in her eyes and she couldn't hide everything she felt in her heart. For him, for their friends, for their home.

He didn't say a word because nothing could make it better, nothing could change what they had done, nothing could erase the pain they felt.

So when he opened his arms with moist eyes, Konan jumped straight into that warm embrace.

 _And cried._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it. (No cliffhangers this time, I can be merciful once in a while)**

 **Jokes apart, we have roughly 26 more chapters before this story ends. I have the script ready so I'll finish it as fast as possible because I'm seriously considering writing the NarutoXTsunade story I have in mind.**

 **I received a review or two stating need for more romance. Well it takes time, Konan and Naruto were strangers when they met. Unlike Akeno she didn't grow up with Naruto and didn't know him very well. They became acquaintances, then comrades, then friends, and now maybe something more.**

 **There are many challenges and problems they haven't faced yet. Plus, I can only imagine the fallout when Akeno discovers that her love is alive!**

 **Wonder who'll be with him in the end? Gosh, I am evil. (I feel like Kishi playing with two fandoms)**

 **Do leave Reviews for this chapter.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	45. The Young Wolf

**Chapter 45**

 **The Young Wolf**

* * *

Katsumoto Narakami, The Third Kazekage couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. He felt his own followers standing beside him gasping in shock.

They should be for nearly 20,000 fighters stood before them.

The White Wolf was dead and that news had broken any hope of alliance in Katsumoto's heart. Yet news again reached him that he had left a successor and heir to his legacy.

And that heir now stood before him.

It was a boy with bright red hair, pale skin and cold eyes. Sitting atop his dark horse and that massive army behind him, the boy had clearly given a signal of his power. He had more fighters than entire Suna combined, how Katsumoto didn't know.

 _The Young Wolf._

Befitting the boy's name, there stood a dark black colored wolf which looked quite normal in size in contrast to the massive white beast of his predecessor.

Katsumoto saw Mifune of the Samurai alongwith a beautiful silver haired girl beside the boy.

And they had brought alongwith them the leaders of every smaller ninja village in the world.

Snow had covered the vast open fields of the **_Land of Iron_**. The weather was chilling and hazardous, yet the boy dressed in his winter clothing seemed at ease. He had no fear and was intently staring at the Suna delegation.

 _"The army appeared out of nowhere"_ thought Katsumoto grimly,

He had sent scouts ahead to search the area but they had only reported a small group of leaders waiting for them at **_Shuri Castle_**. But when he finally arrived here...

 _20,000 soldiers were waiting for him._

"Those soldiers are wearing the same Akatsuki uniform, Kazekage-sama" stated Pakura worriedly,

"This is treachery!" spat Baki furiously, and received a fan to his head courtesy of Chiyo.

"Shut up, you oaf! If they want to kill us they would have done so already. We are more valuable to him alive than dead" chastised the veteran kunoichi who had seen one great war,

"She's right. But if it turns worse, I will protect the Kazekage" promised Rasa, a bright auburn haired Jounin who could manipulate gold dust.

Katsumoto gave his right hand man a firm nod. Rasa was a fine man and had all the traits worthy of a future Kazekage, if things turned bad it would not be Rasa staying behind but Katsumoto himself to allow his group to escape.

Yet he couldn't help but clearly see the shift in the power balance of this world. This Young Wolf had a gigantic army, even if it was not the best he had the numbers to defeat Suna when they were already weakened with the ongoing war against Konoha.

Their resources were running low, their nation was already poor to begin with and this war had almost emptied their wealth. The Wind Damiyo had firmly refused any support blaming Katsumoto for starting this war when he had done no such thing. The foolish old man had asked Katsumoto to surrender and ask terms from Konoha.

And Danzo Shimura would use that chance to ruin Suna once and for all.

Yet now as he stared at this boy, Katsumoto couldn't help but wonder had he chosen a devil over a demon instead?

He carefully observed the other smaller village leaders, their body language showed nervousness at the prospect of another conflict starting up. But all those men and women firmly stood behind the Young Wolf clearly showing he had won them over.

And how couldn't he?

Those smaller villages were already being attacked by Konoha and Iwa from both sides. They would be made slaves when they were defeated, which they would be without support.

And this boy had an army that could turn the tide.

However he was still outnumbered. Konoha and Iwa had brought forward their entire military of trained ninjas alongwith the thousands of royal guards and bushi warriors of the Damiyo. They had also raised thousands of peasant from their nations to fight in their armies promising them riches when the war was won.

The final tally was dangerous...

 _Konoha had nearly 30,000 soldiers. (Including every ninja, royal soldiers, bushi, and peasant warriors)_

 _Iwa had nearly 20,000 soldiers. (Including every ninja, royal soldiers, bushi, and peasant warriors)_

Those two warrior nations had a far massive war chest and resources to fight with. Their supply lines were well formed and maintained.

And it was exactly the reason why this Young Wolf had not attacked Katsumoto and his group.

The boy got off his horse and approached towards the Suna group alone without fear. Katsumoto returned the gesture and walked ahead much to the protest of his warriors.

When they met in the middle of the field, both man and boy gazed into each other's eyes.

"What is your name?" asked Katsumoto, keeping his voice firm and confident.

"Nagato Uzumaki, Lord Fifth of Uzu, Commander of Akatsuki forces, and Leader of The Great Union"

Katsumoto's respect for the boy increased a little on hearing about the level of responsibility he had shouldered. Not only was he a village leader and commander of a vast army, he was also the representative of the possible future of the ninja world.

And he barely looked past 15.

"Those are a lot of titles" said Katsumoto kindly with a smile,

He had expected the boy to smile at the small joke but he did no such thing. Instead his eyes held sadness of a very particular kind, one which Katsumoto knew very well.

 _He was never meant to be the leader._

But he was now.

"What are your intentions, Nagato Uzumaki?" asked Katsumoto seriously,

"I offer these terms"

The boy passed Katsumoto a scroll and received a calculative glance from the Suna leader. Sighing Nagato himself opened the scroll, touched it and then passed it on to his counterpart.

Katsumoto still looked at him instead of reading the scroll.

"You would not offer me even a roof? Hospitality?"

The boy gave him a chilling gaze in return.

"Only if you accept those terms. If not, then you shall **_die_** here alongwith all your supporters"

Katsumoto felt a shiver run down his spine on seeing the ruthlessness in those eyes. This was a person who didn't trust, who wouldn't hesitate to slaughter anyone if they got in his way, who was determined to win and crush his enemy brutally.

He looked at his supporters and froze on seeing them getting surrounded by nearly 100 hundred warriors of Akatsuki who rose from the very snowy ground around them like dead corpses.

And Katsumoto never sensed them. This was no ordinary army.

He looked back at Nagato and saw that cold smile on his face. He had made his point.

"Is this how you negotiate?" asked Katsumoto furiously,

"You mistake my intention, Kazekage. This is _not_ a negotiation" warned Nagato,

"The other weaker villages might have bowed to you but Suna will not. You need our help, and if you kill us here then you will face the wrath of my nation" said Katsumoto icily, and saw Nagato smirk.

"Does it look like I care about your wrath, revenge or death?"

Katsumoto was again shocked on seeing no fear in those eyes. Nagato was prepared to die, and so was the army standing behind him.

"Suna is finished, Kazekage. You are no longer worthy or strong enough to call yourself one of the Great Five. Your army is weak, your resources dwindling, your Damiyo doesn't support you. It is only a matter of time before I or Konoha finish you once and for all" said Nagato fearlessly,

Katsumoto would have refuted all those claims if they were not true.

"But if you join me and the Union, I promise your nation shall never cry again for **_water_** "

This was a day of surprises for Katsumoto. Water was the most precious commodity in his barren nation full of desert, the lack of it was the reason Suna had never developed. His nation barely had any fertile lands for agriculture, water for irrigation, or much wealth to develop anything else.

The only thing that had kept Suna standing was their Jinchuuriki, their Damiyo's minimal support which was now gone, and their decent army which was small and low on morale.

Suna was already staring at its worst defeat. It could be in months, few years, or a decade at most.

But it was coming.

He then decided to read the terms offered by Nagato and then make a decision. What he saw made his jaw drop...

 **1) Destruction of the Wind Damiyo and removing him from power. In his place, the Kazekage shall rule the Wind Nation and answerable only to the Union leader.**

 **2) Your family shall be made the new royalty with your sons and daughters fostering in different villages for five years until returning to Suna. They shall marry heirs to other noble rulers of different nations chosen by the Union Council.**

 **3) Free Trade shall be mandatory across all union nations alongwith citizenship.**

 **4) Each nation shall pay taxes to the Union which shall be utilized for the development of infrastructure, technology, and healthcare across member states accordingly.**

 **5) Amegakure shall supply water and electricity to all member states in return for compensation, goods and protection.**

 **6) Kusagakure and Takigakure shall supply food to all member states in return for money, protection and resources.**

 **7) Sungakure will be responsible for supplying their advanced medical technology and develop their lands for tourism over the years with the help of the Union.**

 **8) Every member state shall not have more than 500 soldiers under its command. The security of every member state shall be provided for by the Union Army to whom every nation shall send men and women.**

 **9) Any act of war by one member against another without Union approval shall lead to complete boycott from the remaining members. The transgressor shall be destroyed economically first followed by military annihilation.**

 **10) Laws and rules shall be common across all member nations and will be decided with the approval of all leaders at a future date.**

 **11) The Union shall have one common currency only.**

 **12) Most importantly, no more Jinchuuriki shall be created. The current ones serving the enemy shall be put to death, and the allied ones shall live their life peacefully and on their death the search for tailed beasts shall be forbidden. Any transgressor will have their nation burned to every last man, woman and child for breaking this sacred law.**

 **13) No more new nations shall be created. Any attempt of rebellion shall be put down by the combined might of the Union.**

There were more points which Katsumoto read quickly and then glanced at the boy who had been waiting patiently. This time the Kazekage could not hide his shock.

"You can't be serious?" said Katsumoto in disbelief,

"I am, Kazekage"

"My terms-"

" _Are Not My Concern_. I am offering a future to your family, your people, and your nation. I offer terms which neither Konoha or Iwa shall ever offer you. They will destroy your lands, rape your women, kill your men and turn your nation into a massive graveyard" warned Nagato,

Katsumoto knew deep in his heart he was being offered everything he and his people had ever wanted. But there was a cost...

"Who will be the Union leader?" asked Katsumoto sternly, making the boy smile.

"It shall always be a leader commonly chosen by the will of every member nation. For this era, I am chosen the Union leader by the five member nations of Uzu, Ame, Taki, Kusa, and Samurai and will remain so until my death or retirement" admitted Nagato frankly,

"The last time a Sand leader chose to trust anyone he was killed and the enemy raped our lands and people" said Katsumoto bitterly,

"I am **_not_** those men"

Katsumoto heard that determined promise and saw the fire in the boy's eyes. He was young and didn't have any malice for Suna. Despite his hard handed tactics, Katsumoto saw a strange righteousness in him.

"I am Nagato. _Uzumaki Nagato_ "

The Kazekage was impressed with this boy. He was strong, powerful, decisive and had a plan which was more than what others could offer him.

Suna had two choices:

 _A river of water, prosperity and development._

 ** _Or a river of blood, corpses and misery._**

Katsumoto knew what choice he had to make. He didn't know how history or his people would judge him, perhaps they would hate him but atleast they would live to hate him.

The battlefield turned deathly silent as the Kazekage unleashed his sword and...

 _Knelt._

"My sword is yours and Suna a part of the Union, from now until the end of time"

Katsumoto finally looked at the boy who was to be his new leader. There was no victory or pride in those cold eyes, only plain acceptance of the loyalty pledged to him. A loyalty earned through force but then again that was the only way any man had ever knelt to another in this ninja world.

The Kazekage glanced sideways as his people arrived beside him. Many of them were furious, some were resigned, and Chiyo stared him in the eye.

He nodded.

The old woman gave a tired sigh followed by joining Katsuro to kneel before the redhead boy. Pakura was next, followed by a reluctant Rasa and a disgruntled Baki and the remaining Suna ninja.

The silver haired girl came forward and stood beside Nagato.

"Do you swear to protect our lands, our people, our future, Nagato Uzumaki?" asked Chiyo seriously,

"Now and always" replied Nagato honestly,

The old woman gave a small smile in return.

"Then you shall have 10,000 Suna warriors for your war" promised Katsumoto,

This time it was not Nagato but the silver haired girl who spoke with a smile that made even the cold weather a little warm. There was pride and absolute conviction in her eyes alongwith faint tear as she unleashed her sword to raise it in the air...

 **"LORD FIFTH!"**

The sound of 20,000 swords being unleashed filled the air alongwith the historic sight of the same number of soldiers kneeling and yelling...

 **"LORD FIFTH!"**

 **"LORD FIFTH!"**

 **"LORD FIFTH!"**

* * *

Akeno walked through the vast halls of _Shuri Castle_ in search of her friend. The past week had not been kind to Nagato, back and forth had they traveled to rally all the smaller village leaders. Luckily, they had agreed without much struggle or risk annihilation either through Iwa or Konoha.

Or through Nagato.

She still shivered on remembering her kind and gentle friend promising genocide to any leader who refused to join the Union.

Nagato had changed.

He was so cold, so angry, so restless and hungry for blood. Akeno and Mifune had wanted him to negotiate with Suna instead of threatening them like he had done.

 _Pain and fear shall unite us, Akeno._

She had never forgotten the look in his eyes when he had said those words. He was in so much pain that it hurt.

The only thing driving him forward was the desire to avenge their dead friend.

She stopped and collapsed against a nearby wall feeling so tired and miserable. Her heart longed for those days in Uzu, a time when the three of them were each other's world, when they had dreams of becoming strong shinobi to protect their nation.

She longed for Nagato's shy smile, for Naruto's silence, for Katsuro-sama's teachings...

Tears spilled from her eyes and she couldn't stop them. She didn't want to.

 _We never wanted power. We just want our lives back._

She tried to picture Naruto's face, his reserved smile, his snarky remarks, the way he used to fight alongside his two friends. But little by little, those memories were fading away.

He was fading away.

And she didn't even know where his body was.

Akeno felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see it was Nagato himself. For once, he looked just as miserable as her.

"I miss him, Nagato"

"Me too" he whispered as his fingers gently wiped away her tears.

"I keep hoping that this is just a bad dream. That when I wake up I will be in Uzu before this horror came in our lives. I...want...to...go...home" whispered Akeno,

"Do you want to go home?" asked Nagato,

She nodded hesitantly but spoke before he could say anything "After I help you win this war"

He grimly smiled and bumped his forehead against hers as she caressed his face and noticed his growing beard.

"You need to shave"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly, blinking in surprise making Akeno roll her eyes.

"You're becoming a hairy ape, Nagato"

His jaw dropped at her remark which made her laugh as she saw the comical look on his face. She showed him his long hair that were covering half his face and reaching his shoulders, not to mention the rough beard that was growing across his face.

"Oh. I..."

Akeno smiled on seeing a small glimpse of her shy and gentle Nagato as he fumbled for an answer but in the end could only sigh in defeat.

"Come on. I'll help you" she offered with a smile, and narrowed her eyes when he blanched.

" _You?_ " he asked in horror,

"Is there a problem?" she asked in a menacing manner,

" **NO!** "

"Good"

He pouted which earned him a bump on the head.

"Hey!"

Akeno bumped him on the head again.

"You may be Lord Fifth and all other fancy titles. But to me you are the same stupid oaf who forgets to take care of himself. I'll have you appear as a man and not a _monkey_ when we face Konoha" scolded Akeno good naturedly,

Nagato's cheeks turned crimson.

She shook her head at his clumsiness but it was also what made him dear to her.

Akeno made him stand up as both of them walked together towards one of the rooms where she knew Hanzo had stored provisions for them.

Nagato followed her lead without any question and sat on a nearby chair on her order. Akeno rummaged through a few drawers of the table and finally found a scissor and comb alongwith a pointed blade. She had specifically requested for these things knowing Nagato always forgot about such trivial things.

He was clumsy like that.

As she walked back towards him, Akeno saw him give a resigned sigh of defeat which only made her smirk.

She began cutting his hair with as much grace she could muster while he remained silent lost in his own thoughts. Even when she finished trimming his long hair into a passable haircut he had always sported he had not uttered a word.

"What's on your mind?" she asked,

"Naruto was the best among us. On the battlefield he was a force to be feared and a sharp commander. Yet he still lost..." said Nagato hesitantly,

Akeno busied herself in cleaning up the mess even as she pondered on his words.

"What makes you think I can do better? I am a soldier, Akeno. I've always followed Naruto's lead and now-"

"You find yourself leading an army" she finished for him, earning a nod from the nervous boy.

"Imagine what Naruto must have felt when he was handed leadership of all our clan survivors when Uzu fell? He was just as scared, angry and helpless as you are now. But I think he believed in his duty towards our clan and to us above all else. It gave him the strength to lead, that is what I think" she explained, and looked at him.

"What gives you strength?"

Nagato looked at her with determination.

"To fulfill Naruto's dream is my goal. I am willing to pay any price for that" he said with conviction, earning a smile from her.

"You've done well so far, Nagato. You united the smaller villages, when all of us wanted to negotiate with the Kazekage you instead went with your instinct. You surrounded him with 20,000 soldiers and gave him a choice and now Suna is ours. Naruto would be proud of you for you proved yourself worthy of being his heir" said Akeno proudly,

"I would throw this all away for one chance to save him" he regretted,

" _We can't_. He is gone and as much as that hurts me his dream is all that we have left of him. If we fulfill his dream, then we'll be able to proudly face him in the heaven and then beat him senseless for his stupidity" she said with a half smile,

He didn't laugh at her joke and instead stared at her worriedly.

"Akeno, you can go back to Uzu if you want. It is safe there and our people will need you. I don't know what will happen in this war, we are heavily outnumbered despite Suna's addition. I cannot lose my last friend" pleaded Nagato,

"Are you finished?"

He flinched at her cold tone and saw the rising anger in her eyes.

"I'll be damned if I leave you alone when you need me most. You are my last friend and if I am to die then it shall be by your side. Family. Duty. Honor" she repeated,

 _"Family. Duty. Honor"_

She nodded when he repeated their clan's words and accepted her choice. Akeno helped him shave off his beard and made him appear as a decently presentable person.

It wouldn't do well for the army to see their leader in a haggard state. No matter the cold weather of winter.

They both walked towards the window and observed the snowy lands and the large camp outside the castle where the entire army was resting in their tents..

Nagato placed his hand outside and gathered some snow.

"Winter is here. And those Konoha bastards will find it difficult to fight in such cold weather after being accustomed to their beautiful and summery lands" said Nagato frankly,

"It is a good think those Zetsu soldiers don't need any food or water. The weather doesn't affect them much, believe me any normal army would be troubled to fight a war in such weather. It is good that you directed the 10,000 strong Suna forces to start attacking Iwa and aid Hanzo. The Sand ninjas are used to heat and not the cold snows" advised Akeno,

"I sent Katsumoto back to Suna to explain his decision and start sending men to help Hanzo. The rest of his delegation is my hostage here. They will fight beside me and act as reassurance against any treachery. I wanted Mifune to go as well to keep an eye on Suna and Katsumoto, but he stubbornly refused" said Nagato irritatedly, but she shook her head for he was wrong this time.

"Mifune has seen more of war than either of us. He is a strong commander and we need his strategic mind if we are to win" advised Akeno,

"Then what am I? _A figurehead?_ " asked Nagato bitterly, which made her flinch a little. She had been opposed to Mifune's decision of giving Nagato that wolf, it was just a wild animal that had been captured and tamed.

It was nothing like Naruto's giant wolf, and Nagato had his own summon to begin with.

But Mifune had insisted on it proclaiming people followed and feared legends. Mifune had told them how the smaller villages were inspired by the White Wolf when he retook Uzu from Kumogakure, the strongest military power in the world.

Nagato hadn't believed it but had reluctantly followed the suggestion.

But Akeno had seen the reminiscent looks in the eyes of the Akatsuki soldiers when they saw Nagato first walk beside them with his wolf. For a moment those inhuman Zetsu's had seemed so sad as if they still wept for their fallen leader. After that incident, Akeno had seen all the Zetsu's guard Nagato even more fiercely refusing to fail the new heir.

Even the smaller village leaders of Kusa and Taki had been stunned and intimidated when Nagato met them alongside his wolf and a large contingent of soldiers. They submitted quickly believing him to be the true successor of the White Wolf, and had hopes that Nagato would show them the same miracles.

And not commit the same mistakes.

So far, Nagato had fulfilled all those expectations. But now his real test was about to begin.

Akeno chose her words carefully as she spoke,

"You are our leader, Nagato. Our entire army and this union follows you believing you are Naruto's true heir. If you fall, we are finished. The army will scatter and our coalition will be destroyed. Mifune knows this, I admit Suna can still betray us but it is a risk I shall take everyday over losing you" she said stubbornly,

He sighed but nodded as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto was the better commander but you are the better leader. It was you who formed all those policies we presented to the Kazekage, you who made all those village leaders see reason. I still can't believe you managed to make _The Kazekage_ kneel. You are a **_ruler,_** Nagato.

Naruto saw your potential and it was why he named you his heir above all others. All your life many people considered you weak and shy, even I did the same at times. But Naruto believed in your strength, and as for winning this war trust Mifune to give you guidance and my sword to slay our enemies. You have also been by Naruto's side all your life and learned many things of war from him. Try to recall any of Konoha's weakness Naruto ever mentioned to you?" directed Akeno,

Nagato tapped his chin trying to recall all the battles he had shared with his deceased friend. The feelings of victory and pride surged through him alongwith invincibility as he recalled how he never felt he could be defeated as long as Naruto was alive.

He then remembered his friend's words before they left Konoha to go for Ame...

 _"These Southern bastards are too arrogant of their own strength. In a fair battle they can prove deadly because of their numbers and superior weapons, even their powerful ninjas. But they have one great blind spot..."_

Akeno was surprised when Nagato laughed and kissed her forehead.

"What?"

"Come. We have much to plan" he said as he grabbed her hand and ran.

* * *

Mifune had a frown on his face as he stared at the map before him.

The plan suggested by Nagato was...

"It is dishonorable" said the veteran Samurai leader,

Nagato frowned as he curbed the urge to slam the old fool on the head. Mifune was a force to feared on the battlefield and in a fair war he had no equal. But these were shinobi he was fighting against...

"There is no place for honor left in this war, Mifune. It died the moment they murdered Naruto" said Nagato harshly,

"He's right, Mifune-dono. We cannot risk openly fighting against Konoha so early in the war" warned Ayame Kirishima, the dark haired lady with fair and lovely skin. She gave Nagato an approving smile which made him blush a little and he had to remind himself this young woman of 18 was the leader of Takigakure.

Akeno raised an eyebrow as she noticed but didn't say anything further. This was a war council, after all.

"I agree with the plan proposed by Lord Fifth. But I understand why an honorable Samurai would find this dishonorable, in that case I wish to volunteer to lead the force" proposed Rasa, the Suna Jounin Katsumoto had left behind.

"You could die. Why so eager for that?" asked Nagato sternly, as the auburn haired shinobi glared at him.

"I don't like you. But I respect Katsumoto and my people will benefit from the Union we have formed. I am loyal to Suna and have lead many missions. I will do this for the future of my people" said Rasa flatly,

Nagato didn't know why but he felt some ulterior motive in this man's eyes. Maybe he was being honest, maybe he was not. Sungakure and its ninjas were the most treacherous ones in the world.

But he had less capable commanders to command his large army and Rasa was a good leader. If rumors were true he was even believed to become the Fourth Kazekage with his ability to manipulate Gold Dust and control the Jinchuuriki.

But something was _off_ about him.

"You will lead, Rasa. But not the force you want, the one who'll lead the strike team will be Chiyo-sama with Pakura as her second in command" decided Nagato,

Both the ladies blinked at the decision until Chiyo laughed.

"Smart boy. But what would an old woman like me be of use in leading an entire force?" asked Chiyo with a laugh, receiving a cryptic smile from Nagato.

 _"You are a puppet master. I'd like you to make our enemies dance"_

Chiyo's laugh died on realizing the boy had seen through her mask of an old woman. Nagato was wiser than she gave him credit for, he was not willing to trust easily unlike the White Wolf who lost his life for the same mistake.

"Chiyo-sama shall command the attack and Pakura shall lead the charge. Any questions?" asked Nagato seriously,

Pakura shook her head.

Nagato then proceeded to give Rasa an easy smile which actually reached his eyes. Even Chiyo couldn't tell if it was fake or not, this boy was dangerous.

"Rasa, be patient. You will get justice against Konoha ninjas who killed your people. Follow the plan and I shall have you leading the second attack after Chiyo-sama finishes hers. You can kill anyone you want anyway you want, I won't care. Just get me some prisoners for gathering intelligence and then execute them when I am done" placated Nagato,

Chiyo's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when Rasa stopped scowling and gave a respectful nod.

"Very well, Lord Fifth. I'll follow this plan" agreed Rasa,

Chiyo watched the Young Wolf interact with the other leaders and easily made them accept his plan. He even convinced most of the Sand shinobi to follow his lead. Even that damned Pakura blushed when Nagato expressed his confidence in her ability to command troops.

This boy was no great fighter and would be squashed before a Kage, but he had a way with words.

A smile, a pat on the shoulder, a praise here and there, expressing confidence to new allies.

Nagato Uzumaki knew what to say to people and how to make them agree. He knew when to use force and when to use words. He convinced Katsumoto with force, Rasa with words and promises, Pakura and Lady Ayame with boyish charm.

Most of all he had seen Chiyo's true worth or the danger she posed to him. Rasa was stronger than her but he was an ambitious idiot who had been placated with the right offer. Pakura and the other Suna ninjas were young ones eager to prove their worth to their new allies.

But Chiyo...

When the boy finally came to greet her she offered him her hand. Nagato stared at the gesture and then in Chiyo's eyes...

She trembled.

 ** _I know your kind, treacherous bitch._**

He gave her a small bow instead of shaking her hand thereby saving himself from the poisoned ring on her finger.

"I wish you good fortune, Lady Chiyo"

And then he walked away and only when he was gone from the room did Chiyo leave the breath she was holding.

 _The Young Wolf wasn't so young, after all._


	46. Rising from the Ashes

**Chapter 46**

 **Rising from the Ashes**

* * *

(One Week Later)

Konan had never seen so much pride in Naruto's eyes as he read the recent letters from Uzu. After facing that catastrophic defeat that threatened to destroy everything he had built, he now had some good news.

Lord Arima who had returned to Uzu a few days ago on Naruto's orders reported an attack from Konoha Anbu forces which was crushed mercilessly with the help of the 2,000 strong Akatsuki and 1,000 Uzumaki warriors that had been guarding the village fiercely. The Uzumaki and Akatsuki soldiers had been furious over Konoha betraying and killing their leader, so when the 100 plus Anbu's launched a secret attack they faced a wrath that the redheaded clan was known and feared for.

Arima himself lead the defense and reported complete victory with every Konoha Anbu put to death. While Naruto's forces lost nearly the same casualties. Considering they were fighting against Anbu's, losing 100-200 soldiers was not a large price in Konan's opinion.

But that wasn't the only reason Naruto looked so proud and happy.

 _Yahiko and Daibutsu had won victory across the Land of Lightning._

The Damiyo's capital had fallen with his entire family put to death ending thousands of years of Feudal system. Konan still couldn't believe her two friends managed such a feat, but the letter was here in Yahiko's own handwriting and Daibutsu's signature. Those two had used their fury and wits to lure Kumo's entire army in a trap.

Daibutsu had sailed his fleet to the Damiyo's capital and began a siege launching **Hell Fire** across the capital sending the Damiyo and his forces into a panic.

In his fear of annihilation, the Damiyo ordered Kumo's ninja forces to come to his aid thereby ignoring Yahiko's army that had been marching to meet them. Reluctantly, the Kumo forces came to the capital and that was the time when Yahiko attacked them from the rear. Daibutsu used that opportunity to breach the city and together they both surrounded the enemy forces.

It was a bloody slaughter and the Akatsuki lost half of its army but Yahiko who had been furious on hearing of Naruto's murder charged ahead and slayed the Royal Princes, sons of the Damiyos mercilessly. Daibutsu infiltrated the castle and captured the frightened Damiyo who ordered the surrender and was soon put to death alongwith his remaining family.

The strongest nation on earth had fallen and now their friends waited in those lands, loyally holding them in Naruto's name.

In the West, Nagato had accepted the role of Naruto's successor. The shy boy had shown great courage and managed to unite every small village and even Suna to form the _Union_ which Naruto had dreamed of his entire life. Hanzo was leading the battle against Iwa and Suna forces who joined the war two days ago were supporting him with the Kazekage.

And Nagato marched to war with Konoha with 20,000 fighters and Akeno by his side. If the _White Wolf_ was tragically remembered as a man of honor, the _Young Wolf_ was remembered as a rising war hero and leader.

"Everyone..." he whispered, unable to say anything more.

Konan approached his side and saw his eyes had become a little moist. In the past three weeks when the world believed him dead and his legacy on the verge of his destruction, his friends had stood up for him. They had fought for him with all they had despite knowing he was dead.

She laid a hand on his shoulder which made him look at her. He looked so happy...

They looked into each other's eyes before he moved forward to claim her lips. She returned the gesture happily sharing her own joy with him. The past week had brought them quite closer, giving them a true picture of who they were as people. It was Konan who had clung to him for support despite him being the injured one among them.

And Naruto had stood by her sharing her guilt instead of making her forget it. Held her in his strong arms in the cold nights, shared his painful life story with her making her get even more closer to him.

Konan herself had nursed his wounds with Tsunade's help, bonked him on the head when he tried to be stubborn, even tried to cook a meal for him which turned out quite terrible. She faintly smiled on remembering him trying so hard to praise her for making food for him when in truth it was _awful_ to eat.

They were not much different in some ways but quite so in others and yet she loved him.

It had only taken his near death to make her realize that which made her hold him even more fiercely. She was never letting him go.

Plus, it helped that he was a good kisser too.

They were broken from their make out session by a knock on their door. Konan had never thought of her sharing a room with another much less a bed with a boy. But then again, he made her feel and do things she had never done before.

He nuzzled against her neck burying his head in her hair to inhale her scent and groan in annoyance.

"I wish I could stay here..." he whispered, earning an eye roll from her even as she caressed his red hair.

"And let our friends labor for us alone? _Lazy ass..._ " she retorted, making him chuckle.

"You can be quite bitchy in the mornings. Is it that time of the month?"

Konan bonked him on the head but when she broke the hug she saw he was on the verge of laughing. _That asshole._

So, she gave him a _very_ sweet smile that made him shiver.

"Maybe I should put a paper stick in your ass?"

"Mercy?" he asked shyly with that cute pout which nearly made her want to kiss him again.

 **"YOU HORNY KIDS! GET THE FUCK OUT ALREADY!"** yelled a furious and annoyed Senju from outside,

Naruto's eyebrows twitched an a vein popped on his temple signalling his famous Uzumaki temper rising.

"Can I kill her?" he asked testily,

"No" Konan deadpanned, making him sigh.

"I wish we could stay in bed all day" muttered Naruto, earning a raised eyebrow from her which only served to turn him on even more. He had been with his fair share of women and whores, but there was something about her that drove him mad. Her strength, her beauty, her resolve, or her love. He loved it all.

"You're a _horny_ bastard, you know that?" she teased aiming to embarrass him, but was disappointed when he smirked arrogantly. This was an area of life where he had always been bolder than anyone else in their group.

"You know you love it"

Konan picked up a nearby water jug to throw at him making him yelp as he charged towards the door which was slammed open as an irritated Tsunade entered to room only to have her distant cousin crash into her voluptuous chest and bounce across the room with a heavy nose blood.

Naruto slumped against the wall unconscious with a perverted grin as Konan slammed her hand against her own forehead.

 _"Idiot"_

For, Tsunade's cheeks had turned the same shade as Naruto's hair as her yell shook the entire island.

 **"NARUTO!"**

* * *

The _White Wolf_ who was feared and respected across the world nursed the large bumps on his head courtesy of Tsunade and Konan. If he didn't know any better they had tried to kill him after saving his life. Still, instead of a scowl there was a grateful smile on his face as he looked at the two ladies sitting beside him on the table.

Looking at these two women, remembering Akeno's support all these years, his mother's brief yet endless love for him made him realize another fact as he remembered the last conversation with his father.

 _"What do you really aim to achieve from this suicide mission, Father? It won't earn you honor but only death" he had said, only to see Minato smile._

 _''What is honor and duty compared to the love your mother gave me? I realized it too late, so don't make the same mistake as me. What is death compared to the future my sons shall have?" Minato had asked kindly with a gentle smile,_

 _"Father..."_

 _"Family is all that matters in life, my son. I failed in that but here in the end I am amending my mistake and doing what must be done for the love I have for my family. Your true strength isn't your power, or titles or your armies but it is the loyalty and love you inspire in men. It is those friends, comrades, siblings, parents and lovers that make us strong. It is they who help us rise, share our joys and sorrows, stand by our side in our best and worst times. You will become a man this world shall remember for a very long time, but I want you to do one last thing for me if you can. Consider it my last request" explained Minato patiently,_

 _"Anything" promised Naruto,_

 _"Hold your family and never let them go. Friends, parents, lovers or siblings it doesn't matter because they all are a part. Protect your mother and find it in your heart to accept your brother. Obito is a good boy and loves you, look after him and Mikoto alongwith Kushina. And don't forget to sire many little Namikaze and Uzumaki in the future" teased Minato,_

 _"I am not a Namikaze nor an Uzumaki" pointed Naruto, remembering his bastard status earning a smile from his father._

 _"You are a Namikaze and an Uzumaki as well. You might not have my name or your mother's but you are our blood. Be happy and remember that I will love you forever"_

He sat there staring at these two women as he remembered his father, what that man had done for him, what invaluable advice Minato had given him. Naruto regretted trusting Konoha, but he didn't regret fulfilling his father's wish. He had tried and Minato would accept it despite his failure.

Now he had to what was necessary as the leader of his family. Become the man his Father wanted him to be.

"Tsunade Senju"

The blonde woman straightened up on hearing his iron voice. The White Wolf was back in action.

"Yes, Lord Fourth?"

"You have served me well and saved my life. You are an honorable woman whom I respect now and you are also my family through blood. As grateful as I am, you must know after that treachery I have but no choice to destroy Konoha once and for all" confessed Naruto,

"I understand" said Tsunade in a resigned voice,

"However, Konan has presented me a new option. A mission that involves rescuing my mother?" asked Naruto, concealing the hope in his voice.

"Yes. I have a few people still loyal in the village who oppose Danzo and they are ready to save Kushina'' promised Tsunade, as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Who are these people?" asked Naruto sternly,

"I..."

"Answer me now or forget any mercy from me for I will reduce the Land of Fire to ashes. _**Make no mistake**_ "

Tsunade shivered on seeing his cold eyes and the silent fury. She had witnessed him massacre hundreds of warriors, four of Kiri's Great Ninja Swordsman, and Sakumo Hatake- The White Fang all on his own. Naruto was his father's son, honorable but dangerous when threatened.

Konan was surprised when Tsunade sighed in defeat.

"It is your brother"

Naruto blinked at the revelation. Why would Obito do such a thing? But he then remembered those memories of Obito and Kushina, and as much as it hurt him to see his mother love another boy, Kushina had been a mother to Obito. Even Minato had said that Obito cared for her greatly and even for Naruto as well.

"Really?" he asked hesitantly,

"Yes. It is Obito who leads the resistance with the help of Dan, Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, two Senju guards of mine, and Rin." admitted Tsunade with great reluctance,

"Those are quite a few Uchiha..." pointed Konan, earning a nod from Tsunade.

"Not everyone from that clan is mad like Fugaku and his lapdogs who kiss Danzo's ass. Shisui is Kagami's son and heir to the clan but was overthrown by Fugaku, he doesn't like the course his clan is taking under Fugaku. He is young but sensible far beyond his age, so his his friend Itachi. As for Dan, he is...someone I trust and my Senju guards are loyal to me. Obito and Rin were your father's students and care for Kushina. They will save her" explained Tsunade honestly,

"I killed Shisui's father" said Naruto flatly,

"Yes, but Shisui says it was the war that killed his father and you were just the instrument. He wants an end to this madness and for peace to return..." urged Tsunade, making Naruto smile.

"Who would have thought a Senju would be arguing on behalf of an Uchiha" said Naruto in surprise, as Tsunade stared at him.

"I am _not_ my uncle or his mad dog who now rules Konoha. My supporters are few but also ones who see sense that Konoha cannot win. Certainly not after the news that reached us today, your friends are quite remarkable and dangerous" said Tsunade,

"They are. Very well, what do they all expect from me in return?" asked Naruto frankly,

"Life for them and their families. Their properties and wealth to remain theirs. And for you to accept me as the new leader of the Land of Fire"

Naruto had known about Tsunade's demand from Konan but to hear the woman say it was the final confirmation.

"You ask for a lot" he said bitterly,

"And we risk our lives and that of our families to save your mother alongwith offering peace. I'd say it's fair" replied Tsunade without hesitation, and frowned when he chuckled a little.

"I will decide what is fair and what is not after what your village did to me. You and your supporters are offering me this because you know Konoha is facing devastation. Nagato has already formed the coalition of my dream, Yahiko and Daibutsu conquered Kumogakure, soon enough we shall crush Iwa. That leaves you where?" asked Naruto tersely,

Tsunade flinched for most of her bargaining chip was lost when Naruto's friends achieved those victories for him. As much as it pained her to accept, Naruto had fostered loyal and capable leaders under his command. They were his true strength.

"Then what do you propose?" asked Tsunade with clenched fists,

"Save my mother with your rebels and I'll spare their life alongwith their families. I'll even leave their properties and wealth to their name. My brother will return to me with Kushina for I promised Father that I would look after them" stated Naruto without hesitation, much to Konan's surprise.

"And the Land of Fire?"

"Half of it shall be annexed under my rule. As for the rest, the Senju family can rule as _Noble Lords_ acting as my vassals on one condition"

Konan had known about his decision for quite sometime considering it was **_she_** who had recommended it. It also made her prepare herself for a violent response.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade, tethering on the brink of unending fury.

"You shall marry a trusted comrade of mine and your sons and daughters shall be united with the Uzumaki family"

Tsunade's anger flared as Konan got up to defend only to have a massive killer intent making them both stop.

"Raise a finger and I shall **_cut_** your throat right here" promised Naruto murderously,

" _Try it_ , boy. For I will never accept your demand. I served you faithfully and **_this_** is how you reward me?" roared Tsunade, but Naruto's cold gaze didn't falter.

"You serve me because you see benefit for yourself and your people in that mostly. You are a good woman, but if you want to be a leader act like one. The new world is going to be a different place where your nation shall no longer hold the power that it currently has. Save my mother and I'll let you alongwith the other rebels live in peace. But if you refuse to marry my comrade then forget about ruling half of your nation for I will burn it to the ground alongwith all of your people"

Tsunade froze.

She looked into those cold eyes hoping to see he didn't mean it. But to her horror, he looked right back at her without a flinch.

And it was Konan who spoke.

"Naruto is an honorable man and does not want a massacre of an entire nation. It will not be good for the world and set a dangerous example for future generations. But he wants peace and stability and it can only be achieved if your descendants share blood ties with him even more closely. If you refuse, then I will _personally_ lead an army and slaughter your people, Tsunade Senju" promised Konan fiercely,

Senju Tsunade was stunned. Were these two the same young couple who had acted so innocently in the morning?

It was then she saw Naruto's giant pet standing between him and Konan. The similarities between the three were clear as day.

 _They were wolves._

 _And they were not going to show mercy again to protect their pack from any future harm._

Naruto's ice cold eyes landed on her.

"What shall it be, Tsunade Senju?"

* * *

Naruto watched Tsunade sail away on the bird Konan had created that would take the Senju to her nation. He had taken great risk by entrusting her with his mother's life. He wanted to run and save Kushina on his own but Konan had advised against it for he had no army for now.

Almost his entire army was with Nagato, and the rest were with Yahiko holding Kumo in his name.

"I don't like this" he said, earning a tired nod from the girl beside him.

"Neither do I. But you're in the great war now. One that shall change this world forever, Nagato and his forces have secured the west by making Suna kneel alongwith all the smaller villages. But Iwa is still a threat, once it is taken care of which is not an easy task we will focus South. But before you start any new campaign and reveal your survival, you must secure the North that Yahiko has taken in your name" explained Konan patiently,

"I don't like politics. I'm a warrior not-"

"Too bad. It is what you have to be now. You started a war for justice and revenge but what comes after is equally important. It is our duty to give stability to this world one way or another. If you run off to Konoha now, you will die for sure because despite your strength those lands are protected by strong shinobi"

He growled at her.

"I can defeat them"

Konan called upon all her patience in order to not lash out at him. She had to remind herself that for all his talents on the battlefield, Naruto was still new at ruling. He had started to do a good job by following her advice by taking a hard stance with Tsunade. But there was still more to be done, much more.

Yet he again surprised her by turning towards her.

"I want to save her but I am new to this strange world. Being Uzukage was challenging enough, give me an army and I can do great things. But my political decisions apart from naming Nagato my heir have been _complete disasters_ " he confessed, guiltily staring at the sea that had become a graveyard for so many of his soldiers.

"Will you follow me?"

He stared at her intently. Konan had always been the more rational among them. She was politically savvy through Hanzo's tutelage all these years. She was one of the first to make him rise to leadership from just a common bastard. And he could see she had a plan.

"Yes" he agreed, as she smirked a little.

What she told him next made his heart stop. His eyes widened to comical levels by what she had suggested so much that he leaned on the nearby wall for support.

"You can't be serious..." he whispered in disbelief, but she held his gaze confidently.

"I am and you must do this if you want a peaceful future for all of us. And you know it is the right choice, you just have to gather the courage to make that decision"

"But the others-" he protested, but she waved her hand dismissively.

"Are already on board with this plan. Lord Arima has already marched with the Akatsuki forces of Uzu and 500 of your clansmen. Yahiko and Daibutsu are overjoyed to hear that you are alive and have made the preparations. For the _Union_ to really work, you must do this" explained Konan seriously, as he blinked in surprise.

"How long have you been working on this plan _**without**_ even telling me?" he asked angrily, which made her a little ashamed as she glanced down.

"Since I arrived here. I have already sent the messages to all our comrades, Nagato should receive the good news in a few days if the weather is good. I'm sorry, I wanted to take you on board but you were in no condition and time was of the essence..." she apologized,

He massaged his forehead as he felt a headache arising. This was too much, and despite Konan's audacity her heart was in the right place.

"We _must_ trust each other, Konan. You cannot take such big decisions before informing me and certainly not without _my consent_ "

She looked down for he was right. This was her greatest flaw, she knew what must be done to make the peace but she couldn't inspire that kind of loyalty which Naruto could. He was loved by the people even those who didn't know him would love him if he gave them a peaceful future.

"I'm sorry"

He was still staring out at the sea not saying a word. Sometimes silence could hurt more than words. Konan decided to say something she had never dreamed of saying to anyone.

"I did it because I love you"

It took all her courage to stand and hold his gaze as he instantly turned towards her. His eyes a mixture of shock and something else which she couldn't decipher.

"Konan, I..."

"I am not a gentle woman, Naruto Uzumaki. When we first me I didn't like you, but you have a way of making people love you as time passes. Slowly but surely I learned about you, what you have done and endured, fought beside you, saw your good heart. And as stupid as it sounds, I came to care for you"

He saw her staring at the sea with moist eyes and confessed something only the bravest person could do.

"When you won Uzu, I saw how you cared about your people despite their mistreatment of you. I asked myself how can a man love so many strangers without expecting anything. I saw you around Akeno and Nagato, how you loved and cared for them. And I wanted that for me too and more. You made me enjoy the little time we spent around each other, showed me there was more to life than _duty_ which was the belief on which I lived my life. And when you died..."

Her voice cracked as she remembered the pain she had felt on hearing those news. It was as if someone had ripped something very precious from her, something she couldn't live without. Someone who's loss made her so angry that she butchered thousands. Never in her life had she imagined doing something for anyone.

"It was not until I thought I lost you that made me realize what you meant to me. How I had allowed myself to be so attached to a man so much that it _hurt_. I don't expect you to love me, I never have but I will **_not_** let you fall again"

When she finished her confession, she felt so tired but also felt a great burden being lifted from her shoulders. But with that came again the silence that made her heart beat faster.

With great courage, she looked at him and saw he had grabbed the edge of the wall very tightly. His blue eyes were a storm as he battled a tirade of emotions she had unleashed on him.

Konan didn't know that she had given him an invaluable gift alongwith a great burden.

"I love you, Konan. I do..."

The dazzling smile that started to spread across her lips, the bright flame within her heart threatening to consume her entirely was extinguished by his next words said with great pain.

 _"But I also love another"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I've also posted my NarutoXTsunade story. (Its called "Fire and Blood", you can find it on my profile. Do check it out).**

 **Quite a chapter it was to write especially the ending. This chapter is critical not just for the war, but also the future.**

 **For all his avoidance, Naruto finally confessed to what truly exists in his heart. Wonder what will happen now?**

 **Do leave reviews for I'd like to know your opinion.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	47. Winds of Change

**Chapter 47**

 **Winds of Change**

* * *

Konan stood motionless as his words finally tore clean through her heart. She had known about such a possibility, had seen the closeness between him and the other girl right from the start. But always she had assumed, the attraction had been one sided.

That Akeno Uzumaki had never managed to reach his heart.

But apparently even cold and dangerous wolves desired to be loved. They desired to be cared for, to be pampered and supported in their time of need.

There was a bittersweet smile on his face as he stared out at the sea. One look in his eyes showed her that he had arrived at this conclusion just now. He was torn just as she was.

 _To choose the one who he grew up with, one who could comfort and love him best?_

 _Or fall for the one who understood him perfectly and be the strength he needed for the rest of his life?_

Naruto Uzumaki had never thought such a trivial thing as love would affect him so much someday. But on the brink of death, he had realized its importance. He was so grateful for all Konan had done for him, the strength with which she had picked up his collapsing campaign and made him stand back on his feet.

But he couldn't deny that he had missed Akeno dearly. Konan had the strength he had needed to get back up and believe in himself again, but a small part of his heart had also wanted to cry at the loss of his mother and the soldiers who had died because of his mistake.

He had wanted to drown in that guilt, to find comfort in Akeno's arms which she would have given him gladly. She would have held him dearly and never let him go. She would know the right words to ease the pain he felt in his heart, but Akeno would never be able to get him to take charge again as Konan had done.

She was too soft and kind. If he had asked her to run away and leave all this madness behind, Akeno wouldn't have blinked an eye.

But Konan would have refused and stayed to do her duty to all their people and their future. She was a great leader, even better than him.

And he realized what he truly was after seeing things clearly.

"I really am a bastard...'' he whispered sadly, feeling disgusted with himself for feeling such treacherous emotions towards two women close to him at the same time.

He had expected Konan to slap him, curse him or simply leave him alone. He would have never blamed her, but instead her own bittersweet smile arrived at her lips.

"We cannot choose who we love..."

She watched his fists clench at her declaration, and fight back the sea of guilt that threatened to flow from his pained eyes.

"I was born in tragedy, you know. My entire life was not so much different except for the few friends I gained, and yet as I walk towards the end I feel that it wouldn't be much different. All I hope for is to leave something good behind" he confessed, making her heart clench.

"Naruto..."

He smiled a little. A resigned smile.

"It's not too bad, I guess. I've killed so many people my whole life. Friends, Enemies, Comrades, my own followers. I started this bloody war for justice when in truth all I was after was revenge. Do you know what I thought as Orochimaru stabbed that sword in me?" he asked,

She shook her head but couldn't help but get closer and grasp his hand gently. This was more than what she felt for him, this was about what he felt about all of them and his own actions that lead them here.

He smiled at her small form of affection despite his words that might have caused her immense pain. But then again Konan had always understood him better than anyone, followed by Nagato and Akeno.

"I...didn't mind dying for despite all my reasons I have caused great suffering and pain across the world in the name of justice. I am no hero nor some undefeatable god of war, all I am is a soldier good at killing other soldiers. The only regret I had was that out of all this madness I couldn't atleast give you all, my friends and family a stable future. If I can achieve that, then all this madness would be worth something. I would never forget what I have done nor will this world let me forget, but you all would be happy. And that is all that matters to me"

Konan had gripped his hand so tightly with each word as tears streamed down her eyes on hearing his true feelings on everything that had happened. Somehow, those were more important to her than his admission of having feelings for another girl apart from her.

"I...never realized this madness was causing you so much pain. That we all unknowingly placed such a burden on your shoulders. I'm sorry" she apologized miserably, but he shook his head without hesitation.

"It had to happen, I can see that now. _Family. Duty. Honor_ \- those are my people's words and they are more important to me now than ever. All this time I thought it was my right to do what was necessary to get justice for my people, so much that in doing so I forgot my real purpose" he explained with a smile,

"What was it?" she asked curiously, and saw his reminiscing look.

"A Guardian"

Her eyes slightly widened on his admission, wasn't that the role Naruto's predecessor Uzukage had appointed him to?

"I will be what I was meant to be. Doing what is best for everyone is my goal now. Family. Duty. Honor- those shall be the principles on which I will live my life now and forever" he confessed, as she froze.

Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"But the pain..." she hesitated, her voice trembling from what he had decided.

His smile shattered her heart into millions of pieces for she saw that innocent and young boy she loved stare at her one last time.

"It's better to hurt myself than the ones I love."

She couldn't say anything as that boy died after those words replaced by someone whose eyes were as cold as ice. A person who stood tall and firm ready to defend, ready to lead, ready to bear the burden, ready to set aside their own happiness for the one thing that could give peace to their people.

 **Duty.**

* * *

 _(Kumogakure: Two Days Later)_

Yahiko stood waiting alongwith Daibutsu across the vast walls of the Capital. It was early morning yet the entire city was wide awake with most of their army standing at attention. All they had fought for would soon be accomplished.

He still couldn't believe that Naruto even survived, but Konan had promised it to be true. And he believed her, that crazy girl had the balls to even walk across hell if she wanted something. And Yahiko knew his friend and what she felt for their redhead leader.

"I never thought Konan would ever fall for a northern man..." joked Yahiko, earning a smirk from his bulky friend.

"Don't tell me you had eyes on her?"

Yahiko laughed but shook his head.

"She's a beauty but too much for me to handle. Gods, she intimidates me most of the time..." admitted Yahiko, which earned a nod from his friend.

"She's tougher than the rest of us. But she has a heart too, I have seen it.." said Daibutsu happily, remembering just what Konan had done for Naruto and for their alliance. He would follow her to hell and back even she didn't ask him to.

"Where do you want to go from here?" asked Yahiko curiously,

Daibutsu sighed.

" _Home_. But that is not my decision. I don't know how to win this war, but so far following Naruto and Konan's decisions have brought us victory. Whatever they think best, I guess" said Daibutsu frankly, as Yahiko stared at something in the sky.

"I just hope he's ready for this"

"He will be"

Both the boys blinked as a tall redheaded man stepped beside them dressed in tough winter clothes. Nobody could ever mistake him for a man who had just arrived after burying his last son and child. Yahiko's respect for Lord Arima increased ten fold as he saw the man waiting for his leader despite his personal loss.

His son, Shin despite his arrogance had fought valiantly in the battle for the Capital and slayed many warriors. But one of the Lightning Damiyo's sons murdered him when Shin tried to storm the gates of the Great Castle where the royal family stayed. On the brink of death, yet the boy had blown himself up to destroy the great gates alongwith the royal prince who gave him the death blow. When the gate was destroyed, the Akatsuki forces stormed inside and ended the Damiyo governance system once and for all.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lord Arima" said Yahiko sincerely, as the man looked at him without any tears in his eyes.

"Shin did his duty just like his ancestors. He died with honor" replied Arima stiffly,

Daibutsu stared in surprise at this man. The Uzumaki and the people of the north were quite different from the people of the west and south. They had strange and orthodox customs which would have been laughed at in any other nation. But they were ferociously loyal and brave.

Even the same went for the soldiers of Kumogakure who were also a part of the North. They had fought to the bitter end despite being surrounded by two armies. It was only when Yahiko destroyed the royal family and Daibutsu pointed out the futility in further resistance did many of them surrender.

Yet there had been many who had fought on till death even when their leaders were dead.

"You two are boys no more, I see" said Arima with a faint smile,

"Not anymore" whispered the two Ame ninjas,

"Your names shall be remembered by us, **Yahiko-The Valiant** and **Daibutsu-The Loyal**. You and your descendants shall always have a place in our homes" said Arima kindly, much to the surprise of the two new men.

"Thank you, Lord Arima" replied Daibutsu on his and his friend's behalf, earning a nod from the older man.

He saw Yahiko biting his lip and directed a stare at him which made the boy sigh.

"Will this change something, Lord Arima? We have defeated the Land of Lightning and put down most of the rebel factions, but once we leave with the Akatsuki forces chaos could soon start again" warned Yahiko,

"You're worried about the future peace" realized Arima,

"So am I. We got word yesterday that Nagato has formed a _Union_ of many small nations and Suna. Finally there is a growing faction that can bring stability to our chaotic world. But even if the western lands become stable, the Land of Lighting, Land of Fire and Land of Water are threatening powers." suggested Daibutsu warily,

"It will be taken care of"

Yahiko would have further prodded the man for more answers had Daibutsu not diverted his attention to the group of paper birds descending from the skies.

The Akatsuki forces roared ferociously for on the frontal most bird was their leader.

A leader who they thought dead but who only emerged victorious from that challenge.

Arima smiled on seeing Naruto Uzumaki step off his bird looking every bit the leader he had dreamed of. Wearing his Uzumaki armor and winter cloak, his red hair ruffling in the cold air, and his great white wolf by his side.

Yahiko and Daibutsu had already ran forward to embrace their friend who returned the gesture happily.

Konan herself was stunned on being surrounded by Uzumaki Lords and Ladies who congratulated her. They had not forgotten the atrocities committed by Kumogakure on their people and knowing Konan got them justice had made her as popular as their Lord Fourth.

As Naruto parted from his friends he saw Arima approaching towards him. Knowing the man had sacrificed his last son for him made Naruto respect the loyalty this man had showed him despite his mistake. He owed him more than he could repay. He also felt a connection with this man like the one he had shared with Katsuro, The Third Uzukage. Most of all, he was Akeno's father...

He had been so enraged when Arima confessed this truth to him while he was injured. But it only confirmed the suspicions Naruto had in his mind as to why he felt this strange connection to Arima.

He was in love with the man's daughter, after all.

''Lord Fourth. The Land of Lightning is yours" reported Arima, his voice the same as ever.

"You have served me loyally. Your son gave his life for our cause. I will never forget that" promised Naruto,

Arima nodded at the perfect answer. He didn't need any pity from his leader unlike Yahiko. His son had died with honor for their family and for their leader as any Uzumaki would have. Arima was proud of his boy.

"Then I have a request for you" said Arima, bending to one knee much to the surprise of the other nobles.

"Name it"

"I have another daughter whom you know personally. She is my only remaining child and I want to bring her home. I want her to inherit my name, be the heir to my family, and accept all my lands and wealth" requested Arima,

Soon enough murmuring started among the other nobles and many frowned at him for having an illegitimate child. It was a taboo, after all. But Arima didn't care about their opinion and looking into Naruto's eyes he saw neither did the White Wolf.

"I'll give you a better gift. Not only do I declare Akeno Uzumaki as your daughter and legal heir, but I hereby **_abolish_** the custom of bastards" declared Naruto loudly, clear enough for every person to hear.

Before any protests could erupt among the Uzumaki nobles he unleashed his entire killing intent and even his wolf growled making them all flinch.

"If we are to move forward and create a better world then we must change ourselves with time. I abolish the custom of bastards once and for all. Who are you to frown upon children and forbid them their rights without any fault of theirs? If you truly do not want illegitimate children in our society then keep it in your bloody pants and skirts. Be loyal to your spouses for no matter whose child it will be, they shall be legal children and every man and woman shall be responsible for their well being until they mature. Break this law and I _will_ behead you, no matter who you are" warned Naruto Uzumaki,

Konan, Yahiko and Daibutsu were stunned. Long had they pestered Naruto to change this stupid law, but he had been reluctant and wary of instigating any protest from his rigid clan. But now he had gathered that courage and was daring anyone to challenge him.

No one did.

Even the Kumogakure noble families and wealthy merchants who had surrendered peacefully were impressed by the strength displayed by this young boy. He gave an order and it was obeyed.

There was no room for weakness or hesitance for these cold lands never tolerated such things.

Arima couldn't hide his surprise on seeing the remaining Uzu nobles accepting this new decree quickly. He looked at his leader and saw his stoic face that didn't betray any emotion. His hard blue eyes staring at them all with all his strength.

Something had changed within him.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at the thousands of faces. Soldiers, civilians, children, youth, old men and women. There was uncertainty in their eyes for their future and as to what he would do to them.

Konan had suggested him that for a stable future this was the only way and he had accepted her recommendation.

It didn't matter whether he liked it or not, it was his duty to deliver peace after causing so much pain and suffering.

There was a reason as to why he had summoned Arima and most of the Uzumaki nobles alongwith half of their clan's forces here. When he nodded at Arima, the loyal man understood and nodded back.

He stepped forward, shoulders straight and eyes firm.

"From this moment, the Land of Lightning, fields of Shimogakure, fields of Yugakure and Uzushiogakure are no more. They all shall be united under **The Great Northern** **Kingdom**. And the North will join the Great Union"

The shocked gasps were enormous as the people took in the new declaration that was going to change everything. No longer were there different nations fighting against each other, no longer were there greedy Damiyo's in command of thousands of ninjas, no longer was there any need for the people of the north to hate each other for they were all joined together forever.

Arima was the first to unleash his sword and pledge his loyalty...

 **"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"**

Thousands more swords were unleashed as the Akatsuki and the Uzumaki forces followed after Arima.

His friends were the next to acknowledge his new authority.

Followed by the remaining soldiers and civilians of the Land of Lightning, Shimogakure, Yugakure and Uzushiogakure.

 _"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"_

* * *

He was in his new solar that was previously occupied by the now dead Lightning Damiyo. Around him were his top commanders alongwith the Kumo forces leaders that had surrendered and accepted his rule. They were not yet to be trusted despite their pledge, but he needed men for war.

In front of him was the map of the shinobi world on which were different pieces and markings indicating the ongoing conflicts, presence of allies and enemies and much more.

 _The King In the North._

Never had such a title existed in history yet here he was creating a new feat after becoming the youngest Kage. He might be new to politics, but war was his element. And he knew what he had to do to win.

Above friends, family, love and feelings.

He had to do his duty.

Nagato was doing a magnificent job by creating the Union, to think he even managed to make the Kazekage kneel still filled him with pride for his friend. Together, he was confident they could change this world.

"What is our plan, my king?" asked Arima respectfully, earning a curt nod from him.

"Now that the North is secured we can focus our attention on the real war. The Union is the future of this world and the North shall fight for it with all its strength" he declared,

There were a series of affirmative nods, not that he would ever allow any dissent. The Union was happening, one way or another.

"Nagato has united most of the west, but Iwagakure is a great power which is threatening to overwhelm him from his rear. Salamander Hanzo and the Kazekage are doing their best to stop such a thing but they need help. I promised Ame that in the time of need, they shall receive aid. And I will keep my promise"

"Daibutsu!"

The large boy stood firm when his name was called and looked confidently at his friend.

"If I combine every Akatsuki, Uzumaki, and new Northern warriors; I have close to 15,000 fighters under my command. You shall take command of 5,000 of troops comprising of all these forces and lead them here to cut off the Tsuchikage from his supply lines. Raid his towns, burn them, harass them. Darui shall be your second!" commanded Naruto, pointing at the location on the map.

"I'll stop them" promised Daibutsu faithfully,

"You spared the lives of my soldiers and my people. I shall prove that your faith in us was not wrong, _my king_ " said Darui honestly, the Lightning Damiyo was gone and so was the Raikage and his family. Kumogakure was history with its army broken and its Jinchuuriki's lost.

Darui had seen what Naruto Uzumaki and his friends were doing across the world and it had the hope of bringing peace and stability. Darui was tired of war having lost countless friends and comrades to this madness. He was young, nearly the same age as the King and if he proved his loyalty then his people shall prosper.

 _Adapt or Die_. That was the law of this world, and he had to follow it now.

"Good. Fail me and I promise you the **_consequences_** won't be to your liking" warned Naruto without hesitation, and saw the dark skinned boy gulp slowly.

"I won't, my king"

With that out of the way, Naruto turned towards his most trusted clansmen.

"Lord Arima shall take temporary command of the North and keep it safe. Most of the Akatsuki forces shall help you maintain the peace. Your primary responsibility is resettling the people who have lost their homes, but more importantly I want you to start sending supplies to Nagato. Men, food, weapons, anything we can spare" directed Naruto,

"It will be done, my king. But what shall be my response if Konoha tries to invade the North?" asked Arima,

The cold smirk that arrived on the White Wolf's face sent shivers down the hearts of many in the room. And Konan now understood what he was doing. Naruto had killed all his desires and emotions only to focus on winning this war. He was not going to hesitate, not going to negotiate.

He was going to strike and annihilate all those who stood in the way of his dream.

 _A ruthless wolf._

"They have enough problems with Nagato and his army breathing down their necks. But if they try such a foolish action then repel them but do not invade their lands. The North is to remain secure under all circumstances" he ordered,

"Understood"

"What shall you do?" asked Yahiko curiously, not missing the point that his friend had asked Arima to rule in his stead for now.

Naruto smiled coldly and directed his finger towards a point on the map earning shocked gasps from his commanders.

"Yahiko, within two days organize a 4,000 strong force that will sail with me to the Land of Water."

"But there is a civil war going on there!" warned Konan, earning a nod from the redhead king.

"And it's time I put an _end_ to it. The Land of Water will join the Union and I have to make the current Mizukage pay for his crimes against my people. More importantly, I have a friend there who has been by my side through hell and back. I have not heard from him for a while and I will help him" explained Naruto,

"Kisame" whispered Yahiko, and saw the grim look in Naruto's eyes that showed he was worried for his Akatsuki comrade.

"Daibutsu, Hanzo and the Kazekage alongwith their united forces shall put an end to Iwagakure and Ohnoki. I will make the Land of Water kneel thereby making the eastern lands join the Union. Once that is done and an alliance in place with them, together our forces will attack the Land of Fire to put an end to this war once and for all"

"Send word to our allies of our decisions and new course of action immediately"

When he finished his orders, he looked into each and every person's eyes to see any lingering doubts. But considering the confident and decisive way he had laid out his plan and his past record of victories had bolstered them to fight. His own forces would loyally fight for him without hesitation, and the former Kumo soldiers would do the same in order to get in his good graces for the future.

He had hesitated once in his duty and it had nearly cost him everything.

Not again.

"What if the Land of Water and the new Mizukage you install to power refuse to co-operate with the Union?" asked a hesitant Kumo commander,

The icy glare he received in return made him regret asking that question.

"Then I will **_kill_** them all" promised Naruto,

Arima felt his chest swell with pride on seeing this new hardened Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy had died.

 _And a King was born._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **If you want to see a visual representation of the war then check the ninja world map on google. If you see it then you will understand exactly what is happening with the information I have presented so far.**

 **I was quite amused by the reactions last chapter. Konan loves, Akeno loves Naruto, and Naruto loves them both. Yet nothing is set in stone and anything can happen. You all should know by now, hehe.**

 **And this chapter showed the change in Naruto. Where he was when he started this war, what he feels about it now, and what he sees he must do to put an end to it. I want you guys to look beyond the GOT references, observe the ninja world map on google and you will understand why everything happened the way it did for it has very little to do with GOT but more to given a meaningful conclusion to this war.**

 **Still, there will always be people who cannot see what I am trying to show. You are entitled to your opinions, but I have my own as well and since I'm the only writer the story will be written from my point of view. It's harsh, but the truth as well.**

 **Reaching the end little by little.**

 **Reviews would be welcome.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**

 **PS: Only two people know about the final epilogue and the fate of all the characters, especially the pairings.**


	48. Young Leafs

**Chapter 48**

 **Young Leafs**

* * *

 _"It's happening tomorrow!"_

The small group were startled at his declaration as they stood in the middle of the dense forest where even the moonlight didn't shine. All they could see were his dark red eyes.

Tsunade looked at the second son of Minato and could see something in him had changed. Just as the same had happened with his older half brother. These two boys were their father's sons in every way.

"Have they found her replacement?" asked Itachi worriedly,

"It must be for Danzo would not do this otherwise. He lusts for power more than anyone I have ever known" admitted Shisui,

"What is our plan?" asked Dan,

Mikoto still couldn't believe all these people were looking at her son for direction. Obito had changed, she could see it and it was not just because of his newly awakened Mangekyo. She had feared that the madness that had existed in the owners of the previous Mangekyo's would seep into her son. But her child had one thing the others never had.

He was Minato's blood.

It seemed as if destiny had chosen that man's sons for greatness. Mikoto grieved for her lover's death, but was proud of the child he had given her. While his elder brother was leading a rebellion against the entire ninja world, Obito was leading a rebellion to save his nation from catastrophe of their own making.

"We'll divide our numbers in two teams. The first one shall be made up of Tsunade-sama, her Senju warriors, Rin and my mother. Your task will be to save Kushina at all costs and get her to the location Naruto has directed" instructed Obito, feeling strange to call out his brother's name.

"It won't be easy. Danzo will be taking all precautions including his own presence to ensure that the transfer of the Biju goes smoothly" warned Dan,

"We'll need a distraction" supplemented one of the Senju guards,

"A big one" suggested the other Senju,

"You shall have one" promised Obito, glancing at Itachi and Shisui who nodded.

"Obi..." his mother said, fear clearly evident in her eyes.

He gave her a reassuring smile full of confidence.

"Everything is set, mother. As soon as the distraction is created, I shall join you and the others at _Shima Pass_. From there we shall together go to my brother" he said confidently,

"But..."

"Trust me, mother. I have to do this. For Father"

It was Dan who gave the Uchiha mother a reassuring smile by placing his hand on the boy's shoulders even as Tsunade stared at him worriedly.

"I'll look after the boys. I promise"

"Dan..."

"Nawaki would want this"

She cursed the damned fool for bringing up her only weakness but that didn't make his words any less true. She kissed him fiercely uncaring if the others saw her as Mikoto hugged her son and even the other two Uchiha boys.

Tsunade had not told Dan about Naruto's conditions. But she knew deep in her heart that if the boy really insisted on that cruelty, she would choose Dan over power anytime. It would betray her duty towards her nation but she loved this man more than anything else and she was not sorry for that.

When the goodbye's were finished, Obito instructed them that Kushina was still in the Central Prison and tonight was the best chance to rescue her. All of them agreed with the decision and parted to carry out their duties.

Obito watched them go for a long moment before turning towards his own team. Shisui was almost the same age as him and Itachi two years younger but they both were more stronger than most Jounin in the village. Their sharingan's made them even more dangerous.

And Dan was a master infiltrator whose skills would help them in doing what they had planned.

"There is no going back after this, boys. If we fail our deaths won't be painless" warned Dan,

"We know" whispered Shisui, as Itachi gave a silent nod of understanding. Both boys were doing good in hiding their fear, but it was there.

 _Good. Because that will keep them alive._

Dan pushed that thought away and glanced at Minato Namikaze's son. He had never believed he would live to see the Mangekyo Sharingan be born again. Dan knew what havoc Madara had wrecked with those eyes and was only stopped because of Hashirama Senju's power.

And Obito had that power now. But only this time an Uchiha was fighting for the good of their nation rather than against it.

Most importantly there was no hesitation in the boy's eyes. He knew what he was doing, whom he was doing it for, what he was risking.

And what price he would pay for his actions.

And Obito had accepted it all.

His next words proved Dan's thoughts...

"We're ready"

* * *

He met her there just as promised.

She had waited just as she had promised observing their peaceful and beautiful village from the top of the Hokage mountain.

Obito glanced back at his team who were maintaining a respectable distance in the trees giving him the privacy he needed.

"Rin"

She looked at him as he came beside her glancing at the village they both loved. All their lives put in such danger, so much bloodshed and pain all for the greed of one man. So many dead, Kakashi, Sakumo, Minato, Asuma, Gai.

But he still had her and it was all he needed to survive.

"You're not going to change your mind?" she asked, her voice cold and distant.

"It's necessary. Kushina will not be medically fit to run and Tsunade-san can use your help. They say my brother is a good man despite everything that has happened, he will look after you" promised Obito,

"He killed Kakashi" whispered Rin sadly, making his heart ache for his best friend.

"And our village killed my brother's people. This _has_ to stop, Rin. This madness has already consumed so many of our friends. We cannot fight against the entire world" said Obito, knowing the world they knew had changed so much because of his brother's revolution.

They had to change as well if they wanted to survive in the new world. And that meant making hard decisions and getting over differences of past.

"You always had such a good heart"

He fought back his tears as she leaned in to gently kiss him on the lips. Looking into her eyes made him want to never let her go, to hold her in his arms, to love her, have a family, grow old and die in her arms.

He had loved her from the moment he met her.

Her kindness and innocence, her beauty, her eyes that could say so many things.

He memorized them all with his eyes and etched it deep into his heart.

Maybe someday he could tell her what he really felt for her. But not today...

"Be careful" she warned, earning an eye roll from him.

"I'm always careful" he joked,

Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged him fiercely as he circled his arms around her.

 _Is this how Father had felt? Was this peace in his heart the proof of his love for all his people?_

He finally managed to separate her from their shared embrace and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go. They'll be waiting for you" he insisted,

"Hai"

They looked at each other for a long moment before she teared up and ran away to join Tsunade's team. He felt immense relief knowing that she would be safe.

Looking at the village, he remembered his dream of being Hokage.

 _A Hokage always protects his people from all enemies._

His father used to say that and Obito found those words to be truer now more than ever. Tsunade had said that Naruto would show mercy to their group and to every person who surrendered. After seeing Kushina's memories, Obito could imagine his brother's anger after that betrayal.

Naruto would be ruthless in defeating his enemies and would not accept any truce.

But he had a sense of honor, no matter how much he tried to hide it. If the Land of Fire surrendered and accepted whatever terms he had, then their people would be spared. Obito didn't know why but he had a feeling his brother only wanted peace so that they all could live.

Yet Danzo would never let that happen. Even if the impossible happened, and the Land of Fire's massive army was defeated the old man would arm civilians. He would not stop until the last person of their nation died fighting a futile war.

A monster in human form.

And he had to be stopped.

 _"Father, I'll be the Hokage you always wanted to be"_

* * *

 **(Northern Fleet: Somewhere Across the Sea)**

Naruto stood all alone on the deck of his flagship painfully staring at the vast sea around him. The crown on his head felt strange but it also represented his power over the fleet sailing with him.

Made of a unique crystal like substance found only in Kumo it had the been made to represent many short sword symbols as a mark of his conquest with the wolf insignia in the center. He had never seen anything like it before nor had he dreamed in his life of ever wearing something like this. But oddly, he found it comforting.

He had thought inheriting the title of King would crush him but when he accepted it as his duty, he didn't feel any burden.

This was what he had to do.

 _His duty._

He was solidifying his position as King with Arima's help. He was sending aid to help the Union win the war, and had started a campaign to bring the Land of Water to the new world order.

Yet that was not his biggest problem.

But the future he could have with two women terrified him. Arima had already proposed the hand of his only living daughter to him. Unknown to the lord, his daughter already loved Naruto and had expressed her feelings clearly. As an Uzumaki it was his duty to marry one of his clan, and Arima had served him loyally. If he didn't marry the man's daughter it would be a great insult and create severe discontent among his beloved clan towards him.

On the other hand, he also had feelings for Konan who returned them whole heartedly. She was one of the most loved heroes of Ame and was considered as a foster daughter of Salamander Hanzo. Rejecting her would not only break his heart but also make Hanzo resent him which would not bode well for the future alliance between their factions.

Either way he was truly fucked.

He had never considered smoking as a form of relieving stress since it was bad for his body but tonight he was truly stressed and didn't care. This mess was his own doing by falling in love with two women at the same time. He had betrayed his base instincts as a ninja that had always warned him that emotions always lead to the death of a warrior.

Choosing either one of the girls would cost him immensely. _Politically and personally._

Konan had thankfully been understanding of his distance from her. She knew it better than anyone how torn he was in this matter and had been fully supportive of him. Which made it only worse for him...

Akeno was still out there fighting a bloody war and every moment he found himself praying for her safety, so that one day he could see her again. To atleast tell her that he now felt what she had always felt for him.

His parents nor Nagato were here when he needed their counsel the most.

Finishing off his cigarette, he frustratedly gripped the edge of the ship. Why was this so hard? Why did making a decision seem to almost break his heart?

 _The King in the North_

His people would have laughed at his silly dilemma when their lives were depending on his decisions. He had already thought about both of the girls and what they meant to him, how each of them could complement not just his future life but his rule as well.

And he still couldn't decide.

He loved them both dearly but choosing one would mean destroying the other. And he would never be able to get over that guilt.

Yahiko had made an absurd suggestion of marrying them both when he had told him of this problem. Naruto had chastised his friend implying that it would create an unbreakable wedge within his own family. The two girls were friendly with each other but he doubted they would share him. Not that he could do such a thing...

His honor would never allow that.

All his life he had been raised in his clan's value of monogamy and being faithful to each other's partners. His own parents despite their differences had loved each other dearly. His father had made the mistake of bedding another woman and siring another son after Kushina left him. And it only caused further rift in the family.

Naruto knew he was King now and if he ever had sons from both girls then a war of succession could break out. They could resent each other bitterly that could tear his new nation apart. And how could he say with absolute certainty that he would never commit a single act where he would not be favoring one girl over another.

He had already banned the custom of bastards and warned his people to be true to their spouses. What kind of example would he set by taking two wives?

Maybe he had to let them both go and marry someone neutral, sire children that could inherit his responsibilities when he died. He knew he could never love another woman except those two but it would show his neutrality. It would be good for the North.

 _But it would kill him._

His knuckles had turned white by the time he saw Konan standing on the edge of her own ship staring out at the sea just like him. They were on different ships on his insistence for he doubted he could control himself if she was near him. Doubted he could be rational and impartial without his feelings for her affecting his judgement.

He was King now, free to do anything he wanted yet he felt imprisoned now more than ever.

 _Family. Duty. Honor._

Those were the words on whom he had promised to live his remaining life. But following them to the letter in this matter would be the end of him.

 _Was he truly destined for sadness forever?_

* * *

(Konoha)

Explosions destroyed the peaceful night across Konoha sending its population into an uncontrollable panic. Dozens of ninja squads made up of Anbu and veteran Jounin were sent out in immediate response.

The result of which left the Hokage tower barely guarded.

Obito watched as the explosions continued the rock his beloved village. It pained him to do this but the distraction was necessary to allow Tsunade and her group the time to rescue Kushina. Most of the shinobi forces had gone to war leaving behind only a skeleton garrison that was now scrambling to counter the foreign attackers.

If only they knew it was their own turning against them.

Yet even as the village suffered, Obito saw the Hokage tower was still surrounded by dozens of Anbu squads with faceless masks.

He had heard rumors of a dark organization called Root that only answered personally to Danzo. Most thought them myth, but now Obito knew they were not as they silently guarded their master who watched the chaos from the top of the Hokage tower with an impassive face. Yet the fury in those old eyes showed Obito how mad Danzo was.

He could only hope Itachi, Shisui and Dan retreated soon after their objective was over.

He unleashed his sword and started his march towards his destination knowing he would be forever remembered as the greatest traitor of Konoha after Madara when in truth his actions were only aimed at saving the village from the mad man currently ruling it.

The others supporting him were strong but they had too much to live for. Families to look after, he felt guilt at remembering his own mother and what pain it would cause her but this was his duty for he had sworn to defend the village from all enemies.

 _Foreign and Domestic._

Taking a deep breath he activated his eyes fully.

The first Anbu barely turned around on sensing his presence only to see the glimpse of Obito's sword that severed the man's head off. No sooner had the body hit the ground had three more Anbu's jumped around him, their swords moving to stab him from three sides.

To their horror, the pointed blades passed right through Obito's body before stabbing his enemies.

The Anbu's known for their composure and calm could only stare in horror as they killed each other instead of killing Obito.

When the bodies fell, he saw the remaining Anbu's now stood as a firm wall before him and their master standing behind them.

"Like Father, Like Son..." cursed Danzo,

"Are those your last words?" asked Obito calmly, as the Anbu's raised their swords.

"I see that you have awakened the Mangekyo. Once I put you down, those eyes shall be mine to be used to slay our enemies" said Danzo flatly, earning a sigh from Obito as he tried to control his disappointment and anger knowing it would do him more harm than good.

"Your lust for power shall bring us all to ruin"

Danzo's anger flared and his Anbu's moved as one representing their master's fury. They charged towards the young boy as his Mangekyo swirled unleashing a giant vortex that surrounded the blank masked warriors.

Their surprised gasp was the only sounds heard as they were sucked in never to be seen again.

Obito collapsed to one knee feeling the immense drain on his chakra. He had practiced his new eyes quite a few times to prepare for this moment but they always took a toll on his vision and body. Yet he made himself stand back up for Danzo was now in front of him.

Alone.

"Such a child..." said Danzo disappointedly,

Obito's eyes widened when Danzo unleashed twin longswords from his back and gazed at him calmly. The silence was palpable as they both stared down at each other. Obito knowing Danzo despite his age was a dangerous shinobi, and Danzo having personally seen the boy's dojutsu prowess.

Yet what the old man didn't know was the fact that Obito had to save his chakra as much as possible for the more he used his eyes the more weaker he became. They gave him the power to combat a veteran like Danzo but also made him vulnerable nonetheless.

There would be no mercy for him if he was defeated. His nation would burn and he would die a horrible death.

So that left him with only one choice.

Danzo moved in with lightning speed and his twin blades already heading to slice the boy in half. He was not surprised when they passed right through their target.

Obito slipped right through Danzo and tried to stab the older man in the back only to have his sword be parried.

 _"He's fast"_ thought Obito,

He had to jump away as Danzo used his second sword to stab him in the ribs. Despite Obito's swift move he was nicked as Danzo narrowed his eyes.

"So you're not untouchable, after all" provoked Danzo,

Obito grunted and charged forward launching a horizontal slash to the man's throat only to have Danzo block it with the gauntlet on his left arm. He punched Obito squarely with the hilt of his sword sending him sailing away. He was on the downed boy ready to end him when he stilled.

Obito was instantly pulled away by a pair of strong arms and he glanced back to see it was none other than Shisui and Itachi.

"You guys..." he whispered in shock,

"We don't abandon our comrades. Your words" reminded Shisui, earning a nod from Itachi.

"You need our help. The ninjas will find out our ruse soon enough and they'll come here" warned Itachi, as he bared his own sword towards the frozen Danzo.

Dan grunted in pain when he was forced out of the Hokage's body with a violent push and soon found himself staring at the furious older man.

"Dan Kato. An illegitimate child of a Yamanaka whore who opened her legs to your father. Your soul transfer jutsu is nothing but a bastardized version and one which I can counter. And I see you brought more traitors, and I'm not surprised they are Uchiha. Rest assured, their kind and yours shall suffer once I am done with you" promised Danzo icily,

"You talk too much"

Danzo frowned on Itachi's remark as the four traitors now surrounded him. None of them could afford to use jutsu lest they attract the loyalist forces that had been pulled away to inspect the explosions, and Danzo couldn't use his either for Obito would surely make them useless with his eyes.

It was going to be a battle of swords.

The Hokage danced his swords to make them stretch outwards ready to fight.

"This madness ends now" promised Shisui,

It was Itachi who made the first move by unleashing a dozen shuriken which Danzo countered quickly with his swords. The young Uchiha used the chance to move in and tried to stab Danzo in the balls but the Hokage parried the attack.

Shisui's sword was parried with ease as well followed by a brutal slash across his arm that sent him crashing away.

Danzo kicked Itachi away just in time as Obito and Dan moved in. The Hokage blocked their weapons firmly and jumped over them as Obito tried to engulf him in that swirling vortex again.

Dan's quick thinking allowed him to stop Danzo from stabbing Obito in the back but that left him exposed and Danzo mercilessly used his other sword to stab the Jounin straight through the heart.

Shisui cried out as Dan fell while Itachi jumped on Danzo's back.

Obito could only watch in horror as Dan stilled and Danzo stabbed Itachi as well only to have the boy explode.

The Hokage was sent crashing away, his body sporting a dozen cuts and a small hole in his thigh that leaked bleed. He glared furiously at the real Itachi who appeared above him in the form of a group of crows.

Danzo was unnerved by the sheer focus in Itachi's eyes. Even the death of one of his comrades had not made him falter unlike the other two. Obito may have the Mangekyo, Shisui maybe the better swordsman but this boy was a true ninja.

He proved Danzo's assessment by surrounding the Hokage in a flock of crows.

"With me" said Itachi softly yet his voice had the strength to rouse his two comrades back in the fight.

Obito used his eyes to open up the vortex again only this time a dozen fireballs emerged from it which rushed straight towards Danzo. That explosive clone of Itachi had already alerted the sensors in the village, they had to finish Danzo soon.

The Hokage surrounded himself in an earthen dome which protected him from the barrage of fireballs.

 _CRACK_

A jaw breaking punch tore through the earthen dome connecting right on Danzo's face sending him crashing again. Several of his teeth came loose and he spat blood. When he looked up he froze.

For Uchiha Shisui stared at him murderously with his own Mangekyo Sharingan.

"How?" asked Danzo in surprise,

"Because of the war you started that took my father and sent my clan into madness" cursed Danzo,

The Hokage felt alarmed for there were now two Mangekyo users against him. And neither of them cared if they died.

Itachi placed his finger on the ground and closed his eyes for a moment before looking towards his fellow Uchiha's.

"They are closing in. I'll stop them" promised Itachi,

"Be careful" urged Shisui,

"If it gets too hot, run" requested Obito, as Itachi stared at him for a moment.

"Sometimes leaves must fall to protect the great tree" whispered Itachi, before vanishing in a storm of crows.

Obito's lips trembled on hearing those words and what they truly meant. He looked at Shisui and saw the same determined look in his eyes.

"Our forefathers founded this village. Today, the Uchiha and Senju shall fight together to save it" declared Shisui, as he pointed his sword towards Danzo.

Obito found his strength returning on Shisui's words. Alone he might have not been able to take on Danzo, but with comrades he could do it.

He glanced at the Hokage mountain and took strength from the three great leaders, the last one's face filling his eyes with tears and unending determination as he stared right in Danzo's eyes.

 **"For Hiruzen!"**

Danzo's eyes widened on seeing these two boys as they coated their bodies in bright blue chakra. Their eyes burning not with the hatred prominent among Uchiha's, but the strength and compassion seen only in one man's eyes before.

 _Even dead you still haunt me, old friend._

His hatred for the boy's treason lessened a little for even in all their foolishness their hearts were still loyal to Konoha. They were Lord Third's successors, Hiruzen Sarutobi's legacy.

It was a shame he had to put them down for such emotions were a ninjas greatest weakness.

Biting his thumb he quickly performed the familiar set of hand seals before slamming it on the ground.

Shisui and Obito had to use all their power to not get blown away as smoke engulfed the entire area. When it cleared their eyes widened for a large elephantine chimera stood before them. Its body nearly as tall as the Hokage Mountain and wide enough to cover a massive area. Its thick orange fur made it look truly dangerous.

On top of it sat Danzo with an impassive look on his wrinkled face.

"Kill them" he commanded,

Obito jumped as soon as the beast raised its paw but Shisui roared and jumped right towards it. The enraged beast was only further infuriated by the smaller human's defiance and tried to crush him.

But Shisui vanished.

The next moment the creature howled in pain as its hind legs were mercilessly wounded by a series of explosive notes as Shisui appeared behind the creature.

 _"That speed. How can he do Shunshin so fast?"_ thought Obito,

Before he could ponder on those thoughts he felt some power sucking him in and saw it was the beast itself who had opened its mouth wide sucking in walls, bodies, even parts of the Hokage tower.

Obito's used his Mangekyo to unleash the Root Anbu's he had absorbed and sent them straight towards the beast's eyes. The Anbu's were dead before they could blink but not before doing critical damage to the beast's eye making it scream in agony.

On top of the beast, Shisui was already engaged in a deadly duel with Danzo.

Obito used the chance to use his Mangekyo one more time and focused his attention only on the beast's head.

 **SPLASH**

Danzo watched in horror as his summon's head was torn apart and sucked into Obito's vortex making the headless body lose balance. He lost his footing which allowed Shisui the chance to close in.

The Hokage pushed his sword to defend but the boy flashed to the other side and this time Danzo was not fast enough to defend.

He would have been sliced in half had he not brought forward his left arm to absorb the blow. Danzo grunted in pain as the limb was cut off but that single second gave him the adrenaline push to kick Shisui away.

His dead summon vanished in a puff of smoke as the Hokage panted with the two Uchiha's surrounded him looking equally exhausted.

There were sounds of battle going on at further distance showing Itachi was holding back the defenders that would have come to Danzo's aid.

Danzo sealed off his wound by applying chakra and stood back up fighting back the pain as the two boys swirled their own swords.

He was about to move when he coughed blood.

His eyes widened on seeing the blood was off a different color than dark red alone. It could only mean one thing...

"You..." he said furiously, glancing at the sword in Shisui's hand which had delivered the poison.

"Ninjas have no honor, Danzo-sama" replied Shisui coldly,

Danzo snarled as Obito ran forward. His vision was getting hazy and he slashed his remaining sword downwards to atleast cut one of the traitors down but Obito passed right through him as Shisui appeared before him.

 _SLASH_

He was stabbed from the front by Shisui's sword and from the back by Obito's sword.

"And now it ends" whispered Obito,

They wrenched their swords free with a sickening sound as Danzo collapsed to the ground, blood pooling all around him. He could not believe this was happening, the moment reminding Danzo of him doing the same thing to Hiruzen.

Was this how his friend had felt? To be betrayed by his own men and comrades? Had his end been so painful?

 _Where did it all go wrong, Hiruzen?_

He looked up to see Obito staring at him impassively as Shisui stepped forward. His Mangekyo eyes devoid of mercy...

"In the name of Hiruzen Sarutobi and The Fire Damiyo, I, Shisui Uchiha, sentence you to death. Do you have any last words?" asked Shisui with a stony face,

Danzo grinned.

"You're a fool"

Shisui's eyes widened when the old man swiftly picked up his sword and sent it straight towards Shisui's heart.

But the attack stopped mid air as Obito chopped off Danzo's remaining hand with his own sword.

The man screamed in pain but this time Shisui refused to offer him the last courtesy for it was already completed. He swiftly raised his sword and departed Danzo's head from his neck.

When the head rolled away gracelessly and the body hit the ground did Obito collapse to his knees feeling completely drained as his Mangekyo vanished.

"We did it" he whispered tiredly,

Shisui stared at the dead body of the Hokage and regretted that it had to come to this. But the man was stopped atleast which could give Konoha a chance to save itself.

Now they only had to run.

"Obito, let's regroup with Tsunade-sama's group. Maybe we can get Itachi too..." suggested Shisui,

"It's not going to happen, Shisui"

Both boys were surprised when a wounded Itachi staggered into the destroyed courtyard. He was bleeding from his left arm and there was a slash on his cheek. His sharingan was gone and he was panting harshly sporting dozens of different cuts and bruises across his body. He had been through hell.

Obito would have asked Itachi to explain himself had he not seen what the boy meant.

Shisui's eyes widened as dozens upon dozens of armed ninjas were hopping across rooftops, buildings, streets, and alleys. Jounin, Chunin, Genin and even Anbu warriors all heading towards them.

And leading them was a man that made their heart stop.

 _How..._

"We've got no chance" whispered Shisui, certainly not when their Mangekyo's were spent and Itachi was injured.

"It was always going to come to this, Shisui" whispered Itachi in a resigned voice,

Obito exhaled a long breath before getting back on his feet. He looked at his two friends who stared right into his eyes. They had done what they had planned to do. Danzo was dead and hopefully with all the village forces here the prison would be lightly defended allowing Tsunade to rescue Kushina. If the Uzumaki woman was saved, Naruto would not kill everyone atleast.

Konoha would die but the people would live on.

He picked up his sword feeling oddly at peace knowing he had done his duty as a ninja and a son and a brother. His only regret would be never being able to meet his elder brother and living his life with Rin.

"Are you with me?" he asked calmly, and smiled when Itachi and Shisui raised their own swords bravely.

"Till the end" they promised,

Obito marched forward with his sword raised upwards in defiance as his two remaining friends followed after him. He saw the anger in the eyes of the Konoha shinobi and a sick smile on the deformed face of their commander.

 **"FOR HIRUZEN!"**

The three boys roared their final cries before charging straight towards the approaching army and were engulfed in a swarm of bodies as the sound of battle consumed the hidden leaf village.


	49. A King's Honor

**Chapter 49**

 **A King's Honor**

* * *

 **"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"**

 **"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"**

 **"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"**

Akeno ran through the overjoyed _Union_ army who roared and cheered like never before. There were wide smiles on every soldier's face as they chanted the birth of a new nation, but most of all they were happy for their one true leader had returned from the dead.

She saw Nagato standing in the center of the crowd with a satisfied smile on his face as he held the letter that had just arrived. Not only was their dear friend alive but he had emerged victorious to form a strong and powerful Northern Kingdom.

She didn't care about the victory or if Naruto was now King, but the fact that he was alive had brought a new fire in her previously broken heart.

Akeno watched Nagato smile on seeing the joy of their soldiers who despite serving him were truly loyal only to Naruto Uzumaki. For the Zetsu's who made up the 20,000 strong army considered their true leader. And it was only on their leader's order of naming Nagato his successor had they followed her friend.

Most people would have expected a leader to frown when his soldiers praised another leader, but Nagato was smiling for the King in the North was his leader as well. But most of all he was a dear friend for whom Nagato would sacrifice anything.

And he was alive.

The past few weeks had been good for their war. Instead of a full blown battle after battle, Nagato had decided to harass the 30,000 strong Konoha forces. During the days, the Union army would attack the enemy forces but quickly retreat away. If the enemy followed after them Nagato made sure a trap was set and they paid for their mistakes heavily.

At nights, the Zetsu who were master infiltrators would sneak into the enemy camps and kill important enemy commanders, burn down supplies or cause complete havoc.

So far the Union had lost less than 400 soldiers, while the enemy had lost close to 8,000.

But yesterday had come the first setback when the Zetsu's tried to stage their kamikaze attacks at night, they were discovered and killed immediately. Word was, that _Jiraiya the Gallant_ himself had arrived to take command of the disorganized Konoha forces and now he was marching right towards Nagato's forces.

Meanwhile, Hanzo was being pushed back by the Tsuchikage despite the newly arrived Suna forces joining their side. At this rate, the Union forces who were already weaker would be caught in between two great armies ready for slaughter. So far Suna and the Kazekage had kept their word by fighting alongside the Union, but after what happened with Naruto...

Akeno glanced at Chiyo distrustfully. Nagato had done well to keep the dangerous old woman at a distance by keeping her engaged in the field, but Akeno could not help but be paranoid about any betrayal. They had come so far that any defeat now would only mean death for them all alongwith all their hopes.

Such difficult circumstances and paranoia had started to affect the morale of their army. Nagato was trying his best but the tide was still against him and his forces.

Yet this single good news had lifted their spirits back. The fact that Naruto had sent a fighting force under Daibutsu's command to counter Ohnoki and help Hanzo was another bonus.

She watched as Nagato cheered the soldiers but he looked tensed. Others couldn't see it but Akeno had known her friend their entire lives and could see something was bothering him greatly despite the good news.

So when she beckoned him to follow her inside the fort, he nodded.

They walked in silence occasionally nodding at the random soldier who congratulated them. Chiyo turned to follow them but the murderous glare from Akeno made the old woman halt instantly.

It was only when she was alone with her friend in a secured room protected by silencing seals did she allow herself to hug him. He returned the gesture affectionately.

"He's too stubborn to die" whispered Nagato as he broke the hug,

"I'm...just...glad...he..." she choked, as Nagato placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be together soon, I promise" he said with a smile, relieving some of her sadness.

He then walked towards the ninja map in the room and she followed after him. The picture of the battlefront was not pretty at all, in fact it was _alarming_. As she realized it he grimly nodded.

"How long?" she asked worriedly,

"Three weeks at best. I'm doing the best I can to stall them but Jiraiya knows what he is doing. He understands we cannot face his forces in open battle even if our numbers are almost equal now. Our soldiers despite their courage and loyalty are no match for the dangerous clans like the Uchiha, Hyuga, or the Nara. But that is not what worries me most..." he confessed, and she didn't fail to detect the _**fear**_ in his voice.

He pointed towards Suna's small flag on the map standing side by side with Ame's. Those two forces were holding Nagato's rear against the Tsuchikage's 20,000 strong army. What was alarming was the fact that Ame's portion of soldiers were much smaller than Suna's.

"Do you think Suna will betray us?" asked Akeno hesitantly,

"I don't know, Akeno. The Kazekage seemed like a man of his word but his village has a history of treachery as bad as Kiri's. In fact, none of the great villages have ever shown honor or decency. Suna may see benefit with the Union for now, but if things turn dire they will betray us" he confessed, as her eyes widened.

"But they hate Konoha and Iwa!" she protested, not understanding why Suna could do such a thing.

Nagato gave her a patronizing smile in return. Akeno and Naruto had always been good in battles, but they were too honorable and kind. They didn't know the treachery that lay buried in the heart of every shinobi, especially those of the great nations.

"Today's enemies can be tomorrow's allies" he whispered, making Akeno shiver in fear.

"What do you know?" she asked worriedly,

"Nothing for certain, for now. I have some of my Zetsu's acting as spies in Suna's army. Most of the Suna ninjas are fighting loyally under the Kazekage's command for the Union, but there are several who hate this new treaty feeling their great village should not make any pact with weaker and smaller ones like Ame, Taki, Kusa or Uzu. That opinion has not gained any major wind, but it exists" confessed Nagato, he had not told anyone the truth of what he knew but she was the only one he could trust right now apart from Mifune but the Samurai leader would also not understand the politics at play here.

Nagato was surrounded by honorable battle leaders and soldiers, but he was alone in the political game fighting against older and experienced Kages who had played it for years.

One mistake or wrong move would be the end of him. The small victories he had gained through _guerilla warfare_ had kept his army standing and their cause alive. But now it seemed open battle was inevitable.

He was no great war strategist like Naruto, but even Nagato knew enough that his chances were dwindling despite his friend's victory in the North.

How was he expected to win if he couldn't even trust his own men?

It was then Akeno realized why Nagato was so stressed and looked disappointed despite the good news.

"You don't agree with him going to the Land of Water" she answered, as he slammed his fist on the table making it rattle violently.

"I understand we could use the additional forces Kiri could give us through an Alliance and it will only make the Union more real and stronger. But I am _**surrounded**_ , Akeno! I _need_ the Northern forces, every fighter they have. I _need_ my best friend and _**where is he?**_ " yelled Nagato furiously,

Akeno flinched. She wanted to argue, to tell him he was wrong and not to be angry with Naruto but after hearing the information Nagato had given her...

It made her realize despite their talents and skills, they were still young children at war making decisions that could either bring victory or total defeat. Nagato was a good leader who had held them together when Naruto was thought lost, but he was no battle commander. A good ninja, yes but against someone like Jiraiya and other dangerous shinobi of Konoha...

Yet despite the anger in his eyes she saw the determination as well. It was reflected in his next words...

"I will do what I can, for as long as I can" he promised,

"I understand" she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

He pursed his lips for a long moment as the grim expression returned on his face.

"Akeno...if we are... _defeated_. I am not going to run, the Union is my dream too now and I will fight for it till my last breath. But know this, if I fall then so shall this army and the Union. And no matter how good a commander Naruto is, he won't be able to win this if we lose" warned Nagato, and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut with a bang.

It was only then she noticed that her hand was trembling not only because of the circumstances, but of the one thing she had never seen so clearly in Nagato's eyes.

He knew he was staring at a complete defeat soon if nothing changed in their favor.

 _Where are you, Naruto?_

* * *

(Kiri's Sea)

Konan had been quite surprised when she had received the summons to go his cabin. Things had been quite awkward between them the past few days to say the least. Yet even if she missed him she couldn't help but admire the way he had conducted himself as their leader.

A true King.

Their journey to the Land of Water had witnessed him spending most of his time with the former Kumo commanders and soldiers. He was interacting with them freely and she had personally witnessed most of them start to develop a liking towards him.

He was kind and generous but firm in his command. Exactly the type of leader the North had needed after witnessing constant warfare over the past year. She could barely see the hesitant boy who had clung to her for support on that island. Just like he had promised he had embraced his new responsibility.

And he was damn good at it because he knew better than anyone to not have anything in life. He was born without power, love or companionship. And he had fought all his life to make himself be accepted among people.

Most of all she admired his honor. It was a weakness for a ninja and had costed him quite a lot, yet now that same honor was earning him the loyalty of his new subjects. Unlike the power hungry Raikage's who had spent heavily on wars and conquest, the King in the North had started utilizing the wealth of his nation for the betterment of his people.

New homes for those who had lost their roof, food for every person and new reforms people had never heard of.

And the men and women of Kumo had seen that, it had given them great happiness and peace as they knew their families were treated kindly and cared for. It had only made them love Naruto more and increased their desire to fight for him.

She didn't know about the fate of this world after this war, but she was sure that if Naruto emerged victorious then the North would become one of the most prosperous and peaceful nation.

And it was exactly why she understood what he had just said.

"I cannot live without either of you. Akeno is a part of me that I cherish and you understand me better than anyone. I tried so hard to make a choice but I cannot. So I have made this decision..." he confessed, not lacking any confidence.

"I see..." she whispered,

"I will either marry both of you or Mei Terumi to form an unbreakable alliance with the Land of Water. If I cannot have love then at the very least I shall have my duty"

Her heart ached when he said that knowing this decision would not be easy for him. The look in his heavy eyes a proof of that...

"What if one of us accepts and the other refuses?" asked Konan hesitantly, and he didn't flinch.

"Then I shall marry neither. I love you both more than I should and I will not torment one over another for the rest of our lives" he explained honestly, earning a nod from her.

"How you will you even pull this off? The Damiyo's have a tradition of multiple wives and consorts but-"

He stopped her by raising his hand and looked at her intently.

"You shall both be my wives if you agree mutually. You will be my Queen and rule by my side for you are better at politics than me or Akeno. As for her, I shall bestow upon her Uzu and if we have any children then they shall rule that part of the North under the authority of the crown. And if we have any children then they shall be the heir to my throne. Lord Arima would be pleased if I give his daughter leadership of Uzu knowing her and mine children will be future lords and ladies of my ancestral home. And Hanzo will be more than happy to form an unbreakable alliance with the North knowing his foster daughter is my queen and her children the future rulers of the North."

When he finished his explanation he nervously stared at her wondering if he had made a mistake. After going through every personal feeling and political implication he had made this decision. Naruto knew he was bad in dealing with emotional situations like this and even more terrible at politics. But he knew this was all he could offer both Konan and Akeno.

They would have his love and companionship, their children would live good and peaceful lives if possible, and they both could take a concrete role in shaping the new nation he was building. If all things went well, their names would be remembered for a long time in the North atleast.

Yet he couldn't help but wonder if it would be enough for them to share his love. He dearly hoped they would for what he was offering them had never been offered to any women. A chance to establish a happy life and a long legacy.

But if they refused then his course was clear. He would live the rest of his days as a just and good King, doing his duty but his life would never be happy for his heart would be broken. The North would prosper but he would wither away slowly, day by day.

Maybe deep down he deserved that for all the blood he had shed.

"Can you give me sometime?" she asked gently, not knowing the relief that spread through his anxious heart. Atleast she had not outright refused his proposal even if it was so strange.

"Take all the time you need. I am not going anywhere" he replied with a faint smile, making her smile as well.

"You are getting better at this..."

"At what?" he asked quizzically, as he came closer to her.

"Living a life. When I first met you, you barely interacted with people apart from your own clansmen and friends. Your only focus was on revenge and your revolution, not to mention the demons of your past that plagued your heart and soul. And now... _you have changed_ , **Naruto Uzumaki** " she said proudly with a smile,

"Only because of you..." he said sincerely smiling at her,

Her heart fluttered on hearing him say that as an incredible warm feeling overwhelmed her chest. He was staring intently at her being completely dazzled by her beauty.

They both seemed to move as one then, stepping closer to one another, their lips seeking out one another's, hands going for each other's clothing. Naruto deepened their kiss, pulling her even closer to him as he pulled off her winter cloak and reached for her shirt feeling a sense of relief and triumph when she let him remove it as well while doing the same for his own winter cloak and shirt. They both stared at each other and he couldn't help but linger his gaze on her breasts hidden under her black bra just waiting to be touched and kissed and fondled. Konan also sucked in a sharp breath on seeing him bare chested and memorizing each of his muscles and the way his chest continued to rise and fall faster with each and every moment.

She had never been this intimate with any man before and suddenly felt worried about herself. He sensed her nervousness and laid a reassuring hand on her cheek making her melt into that affectionate gesture. Coming forward again, he laid a soft kiss on her lips followed by leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw, her cheeks, her neck and when he sucked at her collarbone she sucked in a sharp breath suddenly feeling an intense heat rising between her legs. A feeling she had never experienced before.

He stopped his actions much to her discomfort but when he looked in her eyes her breath stopped. For in those eyes she saw all the love he had for her. He gently caressed her midnight blue hair and looked at her as if she was his world.

"I love you"

She couldn't help the lone tear to fall from her eyes as he said that. She attacked him and kissed his lips forcefully earning a moan from him as he allowed their tongues to dance. Her hands trailed through his bright red hair and she again surprised him by leaving a trail of kisses across his jaw, his neck and sucked at his own collarbone earning another moan from him.

He edged her closer to his bed as their hands hastily removed their pants while kissing each other fiercely. The passion in the air was thick and Konan enjoyed it as her arousal grew more and more. It felt so good as his hands wandered across her body, caressing her gentle skin as she did the same for his well toned chest and arms.

Her hands etched towards his manhood and she smirked on seeing him already swelled with desire for her. The fact that he was quite gifted only served to her benefit.

They collapsed on the bed with her on top of him earning a cocky smirk from him which earned him a playful kiss on the lips but before he could deepen it she pulled away earning a disgruntled groan from him. But she soon replaced that making her hands move across his chest and stomach followed by kissing his chest as he moaned loudly. He might have experience, but as a kunoichi she also knew the ways to please a man as a part of her training which served her well in this situation.

She kissed his chest with a flurry of kisses even his nipples which made him shudder followed by kissing his stomach. Naruto had been with many women but none had been so bold and adventurous. The sensations Konan was giving him were unreal as his manhood threatened to pierce his underwear. Gods, he was hard.

He gasped when she kissed his neck before biting down on the skin gently.

"Fuck" he whispered, as she stared at him with a smirk and a hungry look in her eyes.

"Mine"

She didn't know the boost she had given to his arousal by saying that and when she removed his last piece of clothing his manhood was ready. Konan smiled at his stiff erection and gently grabbed it giving a few careful strokes making him groan.

His fingers danced across her back quickly removing the straps of her bra while his other hand sliced apart her panties with a chakra powered finger. The clothes were instantly thrown across the room.

His eyes were wide as he took all of her in. How many times had he imagined her stood before him like this in his dreams? Yet even in his wildest fantasies she had never looked so good as she did now. Every fiber of his being was screaming for her then and he slowly reached out a hand to settle on her hip, gently rubbing up and down her smooth skin and urging her towards him. She was so close now that if he tilted his head up he would be able to kiss those firm breasts. Before he could act on that though she placed her hand on his shoulders, her knees coming to rest on the edge of the bed as she slowly eased herself into his lap further. He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as he felt her pressured up against him, feeling her desire against his own. He leaned closer then, brushing his lips across her neck, hearing her sigh softly as he did so. One hand he kept on her hip, the other he wandered slowly up her side until he could cup her breast. Her breath came sharply then and she leaned in closer, her movement making him surer in his own as he massaged her breast, his lips still kissing across her neck and up towards her jaw.

Konan fisted her own hands in his air and pressed herself still closer, his hand at her breast wandering down to settle on her other hip then, lifting her slightly so his hardness teased at her. She couldn't help the little gasp of surprise and the way her hands clenched tighter in his hair as she felt him up against her. Slowly he encouraged her to circle her hips, his length slowly pushing into her as she relaxed. She seemed to hold her breath then, feeling his own ragged breath against her neck as he slowly pulled her down onto him, feeling the sudden sting of him taking her innocence, his fingertips digging into her hips for a second. Naruto was kissing her neck again then, his hands rubbing gently up and down her back as she took some steadying breaths, getting used to the feeling of him filling her completely. She pulled his head up then and claimed his lips with her own, their tongues twisting together so deliciously; her stomach tightening in knots that were not altogether unpleasant. As she continued to kiss him, she tentatively moved her hips back and forth, feeling him groan into her mouth. She moved again, encouraged by his reaction and his hands came back down to her hips to encourage her motion.

The more she moved the better it felt and soon she moved to tear her lips from Naruto's because she was struggling for breath. He enjoyed the sharp little cries that left her mouth each time she rocked her hips into him. She felt so good surrounding him and knowing she was feeling the pleasure too made him desire her even more. He could never get enough of her, never. He told her that then, mumbling it breathlessly against her skin, tasting the slight tang of her as beads of sweat began to form across her collarbone. He kissed his way down then, letting his tongue lap them up, her back arching into him and a moan escaping her as his lips found her breast. Gods, everything he did to her felt so good and she could feel herself losing control, her hips rocking faster, and coaxing a growl of appreciation from Naruto as his mouth continued teasing at her breast. His fingers pressed further into the skin of her hips as she felt her warmth closing in around him. Breathless cries left her then as she moved, the knots in her stomach so tight she thought she would explode. In the next second it all came undone and she moaned out in relief and pleasure, every pore of her seemingly tingling as she mumbled Naruto's name over and over.

Her own end pushed him to his, only needing her to rock into him a few moments more before he finally peaked, spilling himself deep inside her with a groan, her head dropping to his shoulder as they both fought for breath. He could feel her warm breath against his neck as she slowly came down from her height, his own breathing ragged as he pressed her as close to him as he could, feeling her hands settle on his back as he traced his fingers up and down her spine. It felt so good holding her like this, being so close to her, being joined with her completely. It felt so right like it was always meant to be. After a time he slowly and carefully shifted them back further onto the bed, slipping from her warmth regretfully as he did so. He lay down, placing his hands on her hips to encourage her off him, rolling onto his side when she came to lay next to him and smiling lazily at her. She smiled back, her chest still rising and falling more rapidly than normal as his eyes slowly wandered the length of her beautiful body. Her hand came to stroke down his cheek and then he exhaled in satisfaction before turning his eyes back to hers.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her,

"Only for a second" she answered him as he raised his head to kiss at her palm.

"I'm sorry" he whispered,

"You're forgiven" she smiled, "you more than made up for it"

"What are we to do now?" he murmured in her ear,

"What do you mean?" she asked holding back her sigh of satisfaction,

''I'm not sure how I am ever going to be able to let you leave this bed" he told her and she giggled,

"We have a few hours before we reach Kiri's shores" she said, suggestively raising her brows.

"That" he said excitedly, as he shifted himself above her "is why I love you"

She chuckled at his remark making him smile at her as he gazed into her eyes.

"Does this mean you will marry me?" he asked hopefully, with such joy that nearly melted her heart.

"I guess I can dedicate one life for a Northern fool atleast" she answered with a smirk,

He smiled so widely before kissing her passionately pouring in everything he felt for her. And she returned the gesture with the same passion.

"I love you, Naruto" she told him, meeting his eyes as he nestled between her legs.

"I love you too, Konan" he breathed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "I love you very much"

He entered inside her earning moans from them both and couldn't help but hope. He didn't know what the future held, or if he could win this war or not but in this moment he felt so happy that he wanted to cry tears of joy.

Gods, what a bastard boy like him had done to deserve this?

He remembered that dream he had of watching two young laughing boys with bright reddish-blue and silver hair clashing swords with him smiling down at them. And it filled his heart with such joy that he could never describe in words.

His life had been a tragedy and full of suffering.

 _But maybe, just maybe his end would not be a tragedy._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of Chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	50. Redwater

**Chapter 50**

 **Redwater**

* * *

"Danzo is dead"

The silence among the Konoha army commanders was a stark proof of how little they loved Danzo and had only accepted him because of his experience and the Fire Damiyo's backing. Jiraiya explained them the circumstances of the Fourth Hokage's death and that did surprise them.

Most importantly Fugaku Uchiha went deathly pale on realizing it was three boys from his own clan who had done the deed.

"What happened to the traitors?" asked Shibi Aburame calmly,

"The report says they made their last stand against Danzo's loyalists to the death..." said Jiraiya sadly, how could Obito do such a thing? First Minato went against Konoha's interests and now his son as well.

The fact that even Shisui and Itachi joined him was a matter of great concern. Was the village so divided?

"But you believe that is not the case, do you, Lord Jiraiya?" asked Nara Shikaku, staring at him pointedly.

"Perhaps" whispered Jiraiya, not saying anything else and the Nara nodded in acceptance.

"Our Jinchuuriki lost and Tsunade proving herself even a bigger traitor than we thought. Who will be the **Godaime Hokage?** " asked Inoichi Yamanka worriedly,

"He has already been appointed by the Fire Damiyo, Inoichi" said Jiraiya hesitantly, not sure what to feel over the decision.

"Who?" asked Fugaku worriedly, now that his own clansmen had committed treason the matter of who became the next Hokage was more important to him now than ever. If it had been Jiraiya a pardon was possible...

"Orochimaru"

The clan heads blanched visibly on hearing Jiraiya's admission. He went to on explain that it was Danzo's loyalists who had persuaded the Fire Damiyo to choose Orochimaru. The Damiyo had been hesitant but he was desperate to win this war and was willing to make any sacrifices as long as it assured victory. _A weak man..._

The clan heads broke out in an uproar refusing to accept Orochimaru as their new leader, including Fugaku. Not one of them was in favor of that decision and it further spiraled out of control on Hiashi Hyuga's suggestion.

"It should be you, Lord Jiraiya"

Jiraiya's eyes widened on hearing everyone accept the suggestion and look towards him. Never in his life had he wanted power much less that of a Hokage. He was a loyal ninja who loved his village despite its mistakes and darkness.

And Orochimaru was his friend. He might not be the ideal leader but he was loyal to Konoha atleast.

"We should march back to Konoha and dethrone him. It should be you, Lord Jiraiya" insisted Chouza Akimichi passionately,

They all flinched when Jiraiya glared at them furiously.

"You will have me stage _another coup_ when our previous Hokage is barely in his grave?" he yelled furiously,

"But-" argued Fugaku, only to have Jiraiya slam his hand on the table.

"Orochimaru is _my friend_ and a _loyal shinobi_ of Konoha. He has the Fire Damiyo's blessing and **_mine_** too. I will not have another rebellion in our own ranks!" thundered Jiraiya,

Shikaku Nara grimly stared at Jiraiya. The man was a good ninja and a fine commander, one of the best Konoha had ever seen. His loyalty was his finest trait but he was no leadership material. Orochimaru for all his faults was their only solution atleast until the war ended. And they needed to show a unified front after that coup or risk giving further advantage to their enemy.

After the war, amendments could be made and he would see to that.

"Shikaku, we must end this war quickly. Tell us your plan to destroy the rebels once and for all" ordered Jiraiya, earning a nod from the Nara as he rose up and walked towards the battle map.

The other clan heads had cooled down after Jiraiya's acceptance of Orochimaru as Hokage. But they would bide their time to fulfill their wish, Shikaku was sure of that because there was no chance in hell anyone was going to accept Orochimaru as Hokage in peacetime. It was this bloody war that had seen the rise of an overambitious old man and now a certified sadist to the once noble seat of Hokage.

If only Hiruzen was alive...

Dispersing those gloomy thoughts, he pointed towards the location where the rebels had established themselves. To their rear was a great mountain that could be used a retreating point and in front of them was a great river that was formed by collection of waters from three different rivers shared between Ame, Kusa and Land of Fire.

Crossing that river was a dangerous task one made even more difficult with the heavy rainfalls across Ame in the past few weeks. The enemy knew they had the advantage by being on the defensive, if the Konoha forces attempted to cross the river their casualties would be great for Nagato would give it his all to inflict maximum damage.

Even if by some miracle Konoha forces crossed the bloody river, they would be meeting the 20,000 strong rebel army. Their ninjas were quite average as experienced in the recent guerrilla battles between the two factions, but those Union soldiers were highly disciplined and fought with great unity and co-ordination. Under the command of an experienced commander like Mifune they would be a force to be reckoned and they had Nagato leading them as well which was a boost to their morale. The White Wolf's survival had only increased the rebels morale and that made it extremely important that Shikaku crush the Union army before Naruto marched to save his friend with his new allies.

When he explained all of that to his fellow commanders they were quite worried but Jiraiya remained composed.

"What do you propose we do? Nagato has destroyed every bridge that could allow us to cross that river leaving us the only choice of running through the dangerous waters while he waits for us on the other side. And we have to crush him before Naruto arrives to save his friend. Even with or without the Land of Water as his new allies, that boy is a dangerous ninja and a fine commander. I have personally seen that at the _Battle of Castle Storm_ " admitted Jiraiya begrudgingly,

That boy had inherited all of Minato's skill and intelligence. Remembering him leading his outnumbered army against Jiraiya's superior force, crushing four Kiri Ninja swordsman and Sakumo Hatake in single combat...

No, they had to destroy the Union before the White Wolf arrived for him and Nagato combined would be apocalyptic for Jiraiya's side.

Fortunately, he had the tactical mind of Shikaku Nara on his side.

"Time is something which either side cannot afford to waste. Both factions are desperate for victory: Nagato fears getting attacked from his rear by Ohnoki, and we have the threat of the White Wolf looming over us. And desperate men always make big mistakes" advised Shikaku sagely,

"We'll follow whatever plan you have, Shikaku" promised Inoichi and Chouza, his good friends.

"We need a victory" whispered Hiashi, earning a nod from Fugaku and Shibi as well.

Shikaku then looked at Jiraiya and the man willingly gave his support which made Shikaku nod in acknowledgment.

When he explained his plan even the stoic Hyuga Hiashi paled while Jiraiya stared at him in horror.

"We cannot do this. This is _madness_ " protested the kind hearted student of Hiruzen, only to see Shikaku shake his head.

"Kindness will not win us wars, Lord Jiraiya"

"But-"

"If you don't crush the _Young Wolf_ then Konoha is doomed" warned Shikaku,

"You will have me butcher thousands in cold blood!" said Jiraiya in horror, they could just kill Nagato and that would split the Union but then he remembered that Naruto was alive and the Union would then rally behind him.

Shikaku stared at the man with absolute conviction and coldness.

 _"No, Lord Jiraiya. I will have you butcher an entire army"_

* * *

(One Week Later)

Nagato stood in front of _River Saru_ with his entire army standing strong in formations. The gigantic river was running wild due to the excess flow of water it had received from its tributaries in the past weeks.

Since the _Saru_ river was a combination of three rivers and this was the point where they joined, people had started calling this spot as the _Trident._

 **Battle of Trident.**

Histories would remember this dark night where two great factions fought for dominance. One to maintain its hegemony and the other to establish a new world order. The pressure he felt was immeasurable and even the presence of Mifune and Akeno by his side didn't help.

If only Naruto was here, but he was not. And Nagato couldn't help but be furious with his friend.

But there was nothing he could do about it.

He had to win here, no matter the cost.

At midnight he saw the enemy ranks descend on the other side. _Thousands..._

All of them eager to butcher every Union soldier.

But he still had the river on his side. _Let those bastards come..._

Konoha had surprised him by finishing a march that was estimated to be three weeks long in a mere week. Either they were over confident or they were desperate for victory after that coup in their village.

Nagato had seen Akeno breath in relief on hearing of Danzo's death knowing that man had killed many Uzumaki and was responsible for this entire madness. It was ironic the old fool was killed by his own soldiers in the end.

But the loss of Naruto's brother...

Nagato knew Naruto had little feelings for his younger step brother, but in the end they were blood brothers. And after Obito sacrificed his life to save Kushina there was no doubt in Nagato's heart that Naruto would be saddened for the loss of a brother he never got to know. And his fury would be _immeasurable._

"They are about to attack" warned Mifune, bringing Nagato out of his thoughts.

He nodded and stepped forward in front of his army. His soldiers were tense but prepared for battle. Akeno gave him an encouraging nod as Konoha warriors roared their battlecry.

 **"CHARGE!"**

Nagato braced himself as all across the river front thousands of soldiers charged. It was sight equally magnificent and terrifying but he kept himself calm knowing Naruto would have done the same in this situation. He couldn't allow his men to see his fear for even a second.

"Archers!" commanded Nagato loudly,

Hundreds of Zetsu stepped forward under Mifune's command. All of them armed with arrows aimed at the approaching massive army.

Nagato waited and watched as dozens of enemy ninjas lost their footing in the dangerous water and were flooded away. Yet that didn't stop the charge, so he waited until they crossed the specific mark.

 **"FIRE!"**

The moon was concealed away as an army of arrows flew through the air much to the horror of the Konoha forces. Bodies upon bodies were hit by the Union arrows but before the dying men could even hit the water all the arrows lit up.

Nagato closed his eyes as the exploding tags hidden on the arrows went off shredding not just the ones they had hit but dozens more around them. _It was a massacre._

Blood, guts, limbs flew across the river turning it bloody red.

The cries of dead and dying men surrounded Nagato's ears as he watched hundreds die before him, their bodies be washed down the river.

Now he knew why war was to be feared.

 **"Fire!"** he commanded again, seeing the second line of enemy forces charge uncaring about the death of their comrades.

The results was even more horrifying as dozens more were tore apart.

 _"Fire!"_

 _"Fire!"_

 _"Fire!"_

Nagato forget how many times he gave the order and could only watch in triumph and horror as hundreds upon hundreds of Konoha forces were butchered.

Not even a single one could cross the river.

And that was the end of the First Battle.

* * *

They came again and again for the next two days.

And everytime they were pushed back.

Mifune had estimated Konoha had lost more than 2,500 of their forces and their morale would be low.

Yet Nagato was worried.

For the river was getting peaceful and every charge the enemy forces reached closer and closer to the shore. The last attack had seen dozens of Konoha warriors reaching Nagato's side of the river only to be cut down by the organized Zetsu forces under Mifune's command.

He also had another problem which was troubling him. His stock of battle arrows and explosives were almost finished. Amegakure had been supplying them with weapons but they had stopped those supplies and redirected them towards Hanzo who was staring at a possible defeat now that the Tsuchikage was so near.

It was very likely that Nagato's rear was going to collapse sooner or later. And he knew he had to make the tables turn.

As he stood on the riverfront again, he knew he had to end this and march back to help Hanzo.

Or the war was lost.

It was midnight and there was no moon in the sky thereby shrouding the land in darkness. The enemy had faced another great defeat just a few hours ago losing hundreds more. They would be weak and licking their wounds, morale would be at absolute lowest.

"We attack now" he commanded,

"A surprise move. Yes, it can work. We outnumber their forces by atleast 2000 now and they are weak. The river is calm and tomorrow morning nothing will stop the enemy from crossing it. Before they attack us we have to attack them." agreed Mifune, giving a proud nod to the redhead boy.

"Is that wise? Shouldn't we wait?" asked Akeno hesitantly,

"We cannot, Akeno. Our rear could collapse any moment if Hanzo is defeated which seems more and more likely with every passing day. He needs our help, besides our supplies are running low and we cannot risk matching the enemy tomorrow in open combat at their full strength. A fast and surprise strike will deal critical damage" explained Nagato seriously, hoping she would see reason.

Akeno bit her lip. Nagato had raised valid points but there was something wrong in the way Konoha had staged their attacks. Or maybe they were as desperate as well for a victory as Nagato was.

"How will we retreat? You cannot hope to slaughter their entire army even with a surprise strike" warned Akeno, earning a nod from him.

"We will kill as many as we can but I plan to retreat when it becomes too hot. We will use the **Hell Fire** that Naruto sent us to light up the river. It will make it impossible for the enemy to cross for a few days, in the meantime Mifune will hold charge here with half of our army to keep Konoha in check while I take the rest to help Hanzo"

"Since when did you become better at war?" she teased with a playful smile, but regretted her words as his face fell.

"Since my best friend abandoned me"

"Nagato-"

 _ **"Don't!"**_ he snapped,

Akeno flinched and Mifune sighed.

"He is _King_ now and has a _bloody kingdom_ to rule. We are no longer his concern" spat Nagato bitterly, his fist clench shut so tightly she feared he would cut himself.

"You know he would never do such a thing. He has never abandoned us" consoled Akeno, making him stare at her sadly.

"Then where is he now when I need him most?"

The sadness and disappointment in Nagato's voice broke her heart as she averted her eyes to the ground. He could only stare at her sympathetically before turning towards Mifune.

"Can we do this?" he asked, hoping for something.

"It's a sound plan. And I'll be by your side all the time" promised Mifune, making Nagato smile.

"You're an honorable man, Mifune-dono" he praised, earning a faint smile from the older man.

"I'm a Samurai"

* * *

Nagato marched across the river with half his army with him, while the other half was staying behind and starting their retreat back to the tall mountain from where they would retreat towards Ame through the secret caves once Konoha suffered great losses. Once the attack was complete, his forces holding the **_Iwajima Dam_** would release more water making the river unassailable.

As an added safety he would set it on fire with **Hell Fire.**

That would buy him a few weeks of time to help Hanzo.

And maybe by then Naruto would finish his _leisure trip_ to Kiri and come to their aid. _If he ever did._

Nagato had never been so angry with his best friend as he was now. He didn't know what reason Naruto had behind making this decision and he didn't care. The Union was all that mattered and Naruto seemed to have forgotten that.

Why had Yahiko or Konan or even Lord Arima not pointed out that fact to him?

His best friend was quite lacking when it came to politics, surely those three who were much more skilled in this area could see why the Union had to look strong and united. And for that they needed Naruto.

He looked at Akeno marching by his side silent as ever. She was so loyal and brave and didn't deserve the lashing he had given her. Why was he so angry these days? Naruto and Akeno were his best friends.

"I'm sorry, Akeno" whispered Nagato, earning a small smile from her.

"Say that again once we win this battle" she advised, making him smile in relief.

"Hai"

She gripped his hand gently for a moment before they both nodded and silently crossed the river with their army. The Zetsu's were quite good at sneaking up, so he sent them ahead with Mifune.

An hour later they were given the signal to approach forward so they both came towards the Konoha side with a dozen Uzumaki older children who had joined this war. Nagato had refused the younger ones to join the fight and sent them back with the remaining army towards the mountain under Pakura's command.

"What is this?" asked Chiyo suspiciously,

Nagato himself was stunned. So was Akeno as they both watched what appeared to be a completely _abandoned_ army camp.

The Young Wolf swiftly approached towards Mifune who seemed just as confused.

"Where are they?" asked Nagato seriously,

"There is no sign of them for miles. The Zetsu squads are searching every nook and corner but so far they have not found anyone" confessed Mifune,

"Cowards must have ran away" said Rasa with a smirk, as even Baki nodded.

"They did suffer quite heavy losses. Maybe they plan to retreat and organize themselves again with more men" suggested Baki,

Akeno had a sinking feeling developing in her chest. Something was not right and she instantly turned towards Nagato who had gone deathly pale.

"Naga-"

"RETREAT! RUN TO THE MOUNTAIN!" he yelled in alarm,

Panic seeped through their ranks on seeing their commander looking so terrified. Akeno ran towards him to stop him from making matters worse and didn't miss the fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she yelled furiously,

"It's a trap. _A fucking trap_. Retreat now before we all die!" he urged desperately, as he grabbed her and lifted her on his shoulders.

" **FROM WHAT?** " she yelled, fear seeping into her own voice as Nagato started running back towards the river to cross towards higher ground on the other shore.

Their army panicked just like their commander as soldiers toppled over each other. And that was when Akeno felt it...

The ground was shaking.

" _Earthquake?_ " she thought,

No, this was something worse. She could feel it now. Nagato had always been the best sensor among their team, and seconds later Akeno saw what he had discovered.

 **Water.**

So much liquid she had never seen before seen in her entire life. A monstrous wave was approaching towards them engulfing the entire land in its fury. So much water was not normal even for a dangerous river like Saru.

 _This was a Tsunami._

Nagato was running with the Uzumaki children by his side, their army desperately following after them.

" _Iwajima Dam_ " thought Akeno in horror,

Only that structure could hold this much amount of water. But that was supposed to be in their control, had they lost it? Didn't the Konoha forces knew releasing so much water would flood not just large parts of Ame or Kusa but the Land of Fire as well.

Thousands would die.

And not all of them would be soldiers.

Innocent civilian men, women and children would all be drowned in their sleep without ever knowing why they died.

It was then Akeno realized...

 _Konoha didn't care._

They would have their victory even on the bodies of thousands of civilians and soldiers. Many of them their own.

This had been a trap, those mad charges by Konoha forces of previous days across the river a clever ruse to _bolster_ Nagato's confidence to cross the river while the real enemy army captured the Dam under the control of Ame ninjas.

And now they would have their due for all the blood Nagato had shed of Konoha soldiers.

She was suddenly pushed back on her feet harshly and before she could blink Nagato and the Uzumaki children were charging towards the approaching tsunami.

"NAGATO!" she yelled,

"GET THE ARMY TO SAFETY, AKENO!THIS IS AN ORDER!" he yelled back,

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" she screamed, and was about to run to help him when an iron grip locked around her waist hauling her up over strong shoulders as a dozen Zetsu soldiers surrounded her and Mifune who was carrying her.

"LEAVE ME!" she roared furiously, punching Mifune again and again but the stronger man didn't lose his grip on her.

She watched thousands of Zetsu's desperately trying to reach the shore, hundreds were falling over each other and being flooded away in the wild river. Her eyes zoomed in on her childhood friend who stood before the approaching death with the Uzumaki children, Chiyo and Rasa by his side.

Akeno would have laughed on seeing those unusual allies standing by each other had the situation not been so alarming.

"NAGATO!" she yelled,

He looked back at her with a sad smile, his hands already moving through the same set of hand seals being performed by the small group by his side.

" _I'm sorry_ " he whispered, before slamming his hands on the water surface as the others by his side did the same.

 **"FUIN!"**

A gigantic barrier rose up spanning across miles of land and taller than the raging water wave approaching. It covered the entire area from Konoha's shore of the river to the Mountain where their army was running.

Nagato collapsed to his knees coughing up blood as Chiyo and Rasa followed after him. Two of the Uzumaki children went limp before being flooded away in the river. The rest were on their knees coughing blood as their bodies used every ounce of energy to hold the barrier.

The Tsunami clashed with a mighty roar sending another powerful shake across the lands which only made more Zetsu's lose their footing and be flooded away.

But the barrier stood strong holding the death back as more and more soldiers continued crossing the shore to head towards the foot of the mountain.

She was about to struggle for freedom again, to get back and save Nagato when one of the Zetsu's stabbed a dart in her neck and she felt her energy leaving her body as darkness started approaching.

" **FOR FAMILY!** " yelled Nagato proudly,

The barrier started cracking and not even half of their army had made it across yet.

" **FOR DUTY!** " yelled Nagato defiantly,

Chiyo and the remaining Uzumaki children went flat on the river and were flooded away. Rasa and Nagato were the last ones fighting back.

" **FOR HONOR!** " yelled Nagato bravely,

Akeno's vision started to go dark as Mifune reached the mountain but in those last moments she witnessed the barrier collapse.

 _Taking away one of her only childhood friends and more than half of their army._


	51. Revelations

**Chapter 51**

 **Revelations**

* * *

(Kiri)

 _Your mother is safe and we shall remain hidden until you send your people for us._

 _Danzo is dead._

 _For the peace of the Hidden Leaf Village but most of all for you, Naruto Uzumaki, your brother Obito and his comrades died being known as criminals and traitors._

 _They accepted disgrace in the place of honor, and hatred in the place of love._

 _Yet your brother still died with a smile on his face for you despite never knowing you._

 _Regards,_

 _Tsunade Senju._

Konan stood silently as the letter crumbled in Naruto's hand with tears arriving in his eyes. He collapsed in his chair motionlessly and stared miserably at the crumbled paper.

Another member of his family gone.

First his father.

And now his brother.

They both died for him and his dream without ever expecting anything in return. And he never got to know them both...

Konan came forward and wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed in her embrace. All his life he had hated and loathed Obito for having the family he never had. Now what he would not give to have his brother back, to meet him, to get to know him, to protect him.

He should have marched to Konoha like his heart wanted him to. Yet he listened to his mind and went to Kiri to make the Union stronger, and now his brother was dead.

Neither Danzo's death or Kushina's rescue consoled the unbearable grief in his heart.

For the past week, his forces had landed across the Water Nation and joined up with the Resistance. Together, under Mei Terumi's guidance they had routed most of the Mizukage's loyalists. There were not many left because most of them had died at his own hands at _Castle Storm_ including Four of the Great Swordsman of Kiri. The remaining two of that order had also died within the week at Kisame's hands.

Now all that was left was the village of Kirigakure where the madman had holed himself up with his remaining 1000 loyalists. Most of them being the equally mad Kaguya clan members.

Mei had already agreed readily to his terms of joining the Union and making the Land of Water a part of the new world order. In return for his support to her nation in this dire hour, she had promised nearly 15,000 ninjas for his war once the Mizukage was removed. Mei would become the next leader of her nation and the fact that she had taken a charm to Yahiko was another promising prospect.

With this new alliance, he could march back to the mainland and put an end to this war.

With so many soldiers at his command and Kisame back with him, he would finish Konoha and Iwa once and for all.

He had not yet received any new messages from either Nagato or Daibutsu which was worrying him. Last he had heard Nagato was marching south towards Saru River, and Daibutsu was continuing raiding the Land of Earth to harass Ohnoki's supply lines just as he was ordered to do.

"I have to end this war before I lose more of my family" he whispered sadly,

"We will" promised Konan,

He took strength from her and that determined gaze in her eyes. She was stronger than him and he was glad he brought her here with him. They had become so much closer and now he didn't want to be away from her any longer.

"Why did Obito do such a thing for me?" asked Naruto miserably, trying to recall the faint image of his brother he had once seen in Minato's memories. Gods, he didn't have a picture of his brother.

"He was his Father's son, just like you. Obito loved Konoha and wanted to protect the people from Danzo's madness, but most of all he cared about Kushina who was like a mother to him in all but name, and in his own way he cared for you because you were family. It cannot be explained but that is love" explained Konan sympathetically,

"I want this war to end before I lose anyone else" he said,

"Then let's finish what we came here for" she proposed,

There would be a time to grieve, to mourn for the ones who were lost, but now they had to fight. He looked in her eyes and after a few moments gave a determined nod. He was still suffering deeply inside, she could see it.

But he was ready to do his duty.

And that was all she could ask from him right now.

"What's the situation?" he asked after a moment,

"In an hour, Mei Terumi and Yahiko will lead the bulk of our army to attack Kiri from the main gates. That would draw the attention of most of the loyalists allowing our fleet to sail in from port. There are barely a handful ships guarding it as the Mizukage is expecting a land attack" informed Konan,

"I want those ships to be preserved. The can travel much faster than our ships, once we have our victory I'll march straight to the mainland" he decided seriously,

"Right away?" asked Konan in surprise,

"The men can rest on the journey back home. But I am not going to spend any more time here than necessary, I have the army now and my friends need my help. _I am going_ " he said, daring her to oppose.

She didn't.

"Very well. Then I shall come with you as well. Yahiko can help Mei settle her affairs before attacking Land of Fire with the reserves. The main army shall march with us, I'll also send a message to Lord Arima to direct the remaining Northern forces towards Iwa in the next three days" suggested Konan, earning a nod from him.

"Good. Take command of the fleet and see that the enemy ships are taken care of. I have no interest in prisoners, _Kill them All_ "

Konan gulped on his icy tone and the even more merciless order.

"What if they are young ninjas?" she asked hesitantly,

 **"Kill Them All"**

She nodded at her King when he looked at her intently with those cold eyes. The loyalists were done for now, all they could hope for was a quick death.

He got up from the chair and picked up his sword to march towards the door.

"I'll kill the Mizukage" he promised,

"You'll be careful, won't you?" she asked worriedly, earning a nod from him. There was no point in asking him to be safe or remain alive because they were both going in battle. But she could ask him this.

"Yes. And you'll do the same" he ordered, earning a small smile from her.

 _"Yes, my King"_

* * *

When he stepped on the deck he found a familiar man waiting for him with his shark like grin.

"Kisame, I thought you'll be with our main army storming the gates of Kiri" said Naruto in surprise,

"Now why would I do that when I can fight beside you and get to kill the mad man?" asked Kisame in a deadpan voice,

Naruto didn't smile back which didn't go unnoticed by his long time friend and ally.

"What happened?"

"My half brother died while saving my mother" whispered Naruto,

"Then you were wrong about him" said Kisame hesitantly, and saw a regretful look arrive in the King's eyes.

"I was wrong about a lot of things"

The Kiri ninja stepped before the boy and did something Naruto had never expected. Kisame knelt and offered his sword.

"Kisame..."

"You have done more for me than anyone else in my entire life. You upheld the promise of our revolution, came to save my nation and my people even when I couldn't come to your aid at _Castle Storm_..." said Kisame sincerely,

"You were surrounded by the loyalists. Without your help Mei would have died, it was better you stayed for now Kiri will have a good future. Besides, I survived, didn't you?" teased Naruto with a faint smile, lacking his familiar cockiness which was hidden behind his grief for his dead brother.

Kisame shook his head.

"I will not hide behind those excuses. You asked me to come and I didn't and for that I will never forgive myself. By luck, you managed to survive for even the death god will be better off without your brooding for a while" joked Kisame,

Naruto smiled at the remark feeling some of his pain lessened over Obito's loss.

"You're my friend and a man of honor. A fool to some extent, but still my friend. Once Kiri has a new leader I want to pledge my life for you, my sword to protect your life from this day till my last" promised Kisame,

The King's eyes widened on hearing the proposal offered to him. Kisame Hoshigaki was not a man who would kneel for anyone or promise anything. Yet here he was offering his life...

The swordsman must have seen the look in the King's eyes as he explained...

"You have _earned_ this honor, Naruto. You helped my nation, my people and are fulfilling my dream of a stable future. Yet you will have to struggle for the rest of your life to maintain the peace because that is the only way. I want to be by your side to help you, I have no interest in having a family or living in Kiri, too many bad memories. Mei is a good leader but I don't want to serve her. I want to serve _you_ , me and my new **Samehada**. If you will have us" said Kisame seriously, glancing at his new powerful sword which he had gained after killing its previous master.

Naruto smiled truly and offered his hand to his strange but loyal friend who took it with a shark like grin.

"The honor will be mine, Kisame Hoshikage" said the King happily,

"Just don't expect me to call you King or any other fancy titles" warned Kisame, earning a brief chuckle from the redhead boy.

"Never. I'll always be Naruto for you" he promised,

Kisame nodded with a smile.

They both walked towards the bird Konan had prepared and stepped on it. The King looked back to see her standing at the helm of the naval flagship giving him a confident smile. He gave her a brief smile.

 _It was time to face a Kage._

* * *

When they landed inside the village it was shrouded in thick mist. Naruto could barely make out Kisame and the other dozen Northern soldiers who had accompanied him.

Kisame had informed them about the death of the Three Tails Jinchuuriki, but the last Jinchuuriki was still in the village and extremely loyal towards the Mizukage. The fact that he contained the six tails was a matter of concern.

The Mizukage himself was a Kaguya feared for his battle prowess, enough to even make Kisame wary and fully alert. Mizuki Kaguya had a unique bloodline that was said to have helped him butcher hundreds of rebels in single combat.

Combined with his Jinchuuriki bodyguard, he was a forced to be feared.

For that reason alone Naruto had brought many of the Uzumaki sealing specialists to contain the Jinchuuriki as fast as possible. Then he could focus on the Mizukage.

Outstretching his hand he connected his chakra with the mist and to his soldier's surprise it started to disappear as their King sucked in the chakra powering the jutsu in his own body.

When the area cleared, their enemy was waiting for them.

Two dozen Kiri Anbu's standing in front of a man with pale white hair and a dark haired man with a disturbing aura that was surely the Jinchuuriki, Utakata.

" _King in the North,_ I take it?" asked Mizuki Kaguya mockingly,

Naruto didn't bother to reply and ignited the flames of **Hell Fire** on his sword. Around him his followers and Kisame unleashed their own swords and weapons.

"Not a talker, are you? They always did say that the silent ones scream most when facing my music" teased Mizuki,

The Kiri leader nodded and the next second the Anbu's charged, even from the distance Naruto could feel their bloodlust and madness. His eyes turned dark red as he called forth his dark chakra and connected himself to those dark emotions.

Mizuki frowned when his Anbu forces stopped immediately and many of them were shaking.

He watched as the King forced his men to fall on their knees as dark chakra surrounded them all. The inhuman screams his men gave were almost terrifying as their bodies started to turn dark, their skin rotting away and crumbling to dust, their eyes blasted and soon enough they were reduced to disgusting puddle of flesh, guts, and blood.

"His chakra is corrupt" warned Utakata,

" _Interesting_. Perhaps this will make it much more entertaining" said an amused Mizuki,

Kisame had to control his anger on seeing his former leader not even flinch on the horrible deaths of his men. He was just as mad like the rest of his clan. Even the Uzumaki and Northern soldiers were not left unaffected by their King's actions who stood impassively in front of his enemies.

Utakata then stopped forward before Naruto. The Northern forces stood their ground just as their King had ordered for their purpose was clear. Only Kisame stepped forward beside his friend earning a sharp look from Mizuki Kaguya.

"I'll skin you alive, traitor" warned Mizuki,

Naruto looked back at his friend as they both shared a nod.

Utakata quickly brought forth his pipe..

 **"Suiton: Homatsu no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bubbles Technique)"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes when dozens of bubbles were unleashed and he immediately sensed the volatile energy in them ready to be unleashed. _Explosive chakra._

From his pouch he brought forward a three pronged kunai and smirked on seeing Mizuki's smile vanish. He was not good as his father was, but this advantage would help him nonetheless.

He threw the kunai and made a one handed seal which transformed the weapon into dozens of replicas.

Utakata's eyes widened when the King vanished right before his eyes followed by a dark flash. When the first bubble was sliced apart it didn't explode like it was supposed to on first touch. There were several more flashes as more and more of the bubbles were taken down.

In haste he joined his hands.

 **"KAI!"** yelled Utakata,

The remaining bubbles exploded instantly as Naruto appeared in mid air and to Utakata's horror the King absorbed the energy with one hand before unleashing a chakra wave that destroyed nearby buildings to pieces.

When Naruto landed on the ground, Utakata screamed as a chakra chain emerged from beneath the ground and wrapped itself around his legs. It burned his skin as Kisame laughed and jumped towards the trapped Jinchuuriki only to be sent sailing away courtesy of a bone crushing kick from Mizuki.

Naruto had to jump quickly from the ground as the next moment an army of bones emerged impaling several Northern soldiers who were killed instantly. The few who were left instantly jumped towards the rooftops now wary of the Mizukage who was taking things seriously.

The sounds of a great battle reached them from the gates where Mei had begun her attack.

Unleashing a bone from his palm Mizuki broke the chakra chain around Utakata in one swift strike much to Naruto's surprise.

"Unleash your full power and crush the rebel army with my loyalists" commanded Utakata in a deadly voice, his eyes fixed on Naruto intensely.

"What about them?" asked Utakata warily,

"You'll be more useful and safe on the battlefield. _Go_ "

Utakata broke out into a sprint as Naruto instantly made to follow him but Mizuki created a dense bone forest blocking his way.

"Not so fast. It's fitting you face me" warned Mizuki,

"Kisame, Northerners, after him" yelled Naruto urgently, earning swift nods from his men who ran after the Jinchuuriki who had already started to transform. If he reached the allied forces there would be massacre.

Naruto also tossed one of his three pronged kunai to Kisame and Mizuki tried to stop him but was prevented when Naruto blocked his way this time.

"I accept your challenge" he said icily,

"So you're the _Yellow Flash's_ son. You have his eyes and that flashy jutsu he was famous for" commented Mizuki,

"I am" replied Naruto proudly, there was a time when any association of him with Minato would have made him angry. But things had changed quite a lot and he was now proud to be called that man's son despite their troubled relationship.

"You seem like a smart and powerful person for having defeated Kumo and conquering the entire North. Why not ally with me? Kiri and the North can be allies, you know" proposed Mizuki with a smirk, raising an eyebrow from Naruto.

"And forget your attempt at my life? The suffering of my village at your hands? No, you will die here. _Very painfully_ '' assured Naruto, remembering all his clansmen that had perished. He had to avenge them, no matter what.

"Had to try" shrugged Mizuki,

"You're mad"

"And happy to be so"

Naruto watched in surprise as sharp bone shards emerged all over the Mizukage's body and the man also birthed two long pointed bone swords from his palms and wielded them swiftly.

In return Naruto stabbed his sword in the ground as green flames spanned across the entire area creating a barrier of unbreakable fire. No water jutsu would be able to break it.

"So it begins" said Mizuki excitedly,

"Only one shall survive" promised Naruto icily,

The Mizukage was right in front of him with blinding speed his bone swords already about to pierce Naruto's armor only for the King to vanish in dark smoke. Naruto appeared behind the Kiri leader and made a horizontal swipe towards the Kaguya's head.

Only for a bone to emerge from the Mizukage's neck and block his attack. Sparks flew as metal connected with bone and the green flames of Hell Fire connected.

 **"Teshi Sendan (Ten Finger Drilling Bullets)"**

Naruto's eyes widened when bone bullets were unleashed from Mizuki's back and he had to bring forward his flaming sword to swiftly deflect the army of attacks. He parried and countered bullet after bullet hoping the barrage would end but Mizuki maniacally laughed and unleashed more and more bone bullets from his body.

Several of them pierced clean through Naruto's steel armor burying themselves in his chest. He coughed blood and had to teleport himself to a safe distance. He looked at his shredded armor and tossed it away knowing it was useless now and would only hamper his speed.

Mizuki simply ejected the single bone that had been hit by Naruto's flaming sword out of his body and turned back towards his opponent with a sick smile on his face.

 _"So, this is the power of a Kage"_ thought Naruto grimly,

He racked his brain for any ideas to counter those bones that were strong enough to withstand a powerful attack from his sword without a scratch. Close quarter combat with Mizuki would result into him getting skewered by any number of bone attacks the man could unleash on a moment's notice and there was no limit to his attacks.

 **"Suiton: Daibafuku no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)"**

Mizuki unleashed a monstrous wave of water that destroyed buildings in its aftermath and headed straight for Naruto.

In response, Naruto stabbed his sword in the ground unleashing his own wave of green fire that clashed head on with the incoming tidal wave. Steam rose in the air as the flames doused the water and he cursed himself as he couldn't see a thing.

"Can't absorb this mist now, can you? Because it is natural made from fire's contact with water and has no chakra" mocked Mizuki, hiding expertly in the mist. This was his element and was exactly what he had in mind when he unleashed that water wave.

"So you were paying attention to my moves" said Naruto with a frown, he couldn't even sense his enemy's chakra for he was expertly suppressing his presence.

"I am the **Mizukage** , _boy_ "

Naruto had to give the man some credit. Despite his madness and brutality, Mizuki was an expert fighter with a sharp mind.

It would take some time for the air to clear again and those few minutes would be very dangerous for him. He was at a severe disadvantage, and he could only hope Kisame, Mei and the other rebels could defeat Utakata as the sound of explosions reached his ears revealing the Jinchuuriki had began to wreck havoc.

He could simply teleport to that battlefield but Mizuki would follow after him and after seeing the Mizukage's close quarter combat it would only result into more casualties. No, he had to keep him occupied and hope his comrades could handle Utakata.

"Terrified, are you?"

Naruto swiftly parried away a bone sword that came sailing out of the natural mist. He was soon engaged in a deadly dance with his sword, parrying away bone after bone as Mizuki laughed madly from within the mist.

So occupied was he in his defense that he was a second slower in reacting when a spine made of bones hit his back instantly shredding his tough clothes and inner armor. He bit back his scream as his flesh was torn apart and his blood started pouring across the ground.

"That must have hurt. And it only is the beginning.." teased Mizuki with a cruel smirk,

But his eyes widened when Naruto appeared before him in a dark flash and before the Mizukage could get over his shock a kunai was stabbed in one of his eyes. He jumped away quickly but was struck by a chakra chain unleashed from Naruto's chest that crushed the bones protecting him.

Mizuki was thrown straight out of the mist but he gracefully landed on the ground and saw the spine in his hand was marked by a seal. _Teleportation._

He cursed and threw away the tainted weapon and glared murderously at his enemy who stared at him impassively.

Mizuki suddenly coughed blood and looked down towards his chest where his rib cage armor was completely shattered and his skin was turning dark black.

"You..." he cursed in a strained voice, feeling his chest constrict painfully as the corrupt chakra started spreading across his body. And unlike his bones he couldn't throw it away for it was now seeping into his flesh.

Naruto was panting harshly, the toll of using that many teleportation's continuously combined with healing his wounds and using chakra chains was burning through his chakra reserves at great speed. He cursed his chakra points for not being developed in his infancy due to being affected by the Kyuubi's chakra. But then again his dark powers had also been another good side affect of that incident.

Whatever the case, he had to fight quickly now that he had discovered a key weakness.

He remembered his clan's suffering, his Akatsuki soldiers dying at _Castle Storm_ on hands of Kiri shinobi, the ninja swordsman trying to kill him at this man's orders.

Mizuki felt a monstrous killing intent descending upon the area and to his horror Naruto started rising in the sky.

The boy could fly?

He rose higher and higher, his dark chakra taking the form of a demonic skull. Slowly even the moon was concealed behind the dark energy that spread across the sky. From Naruto's flaming sword green flames emerged to form the familiar Uzumaki spiral on his back. The boy's intense red eyes burned with _unforgivable hatred._

And Mizuki took a step back worried for the first time.

 _"Good. Fear will all you know in your last moments"_ whispered a voice in his head,

 **"Kai!"** yelled Mizuki in panic, he had to dispel the genjutsu but was only assaulted by the boy's demonic laughter raging across his head.

"What is this?" roared the Mizukage furiously, _this was not a genjutsu!_

His eyes widened when a dozen chakra chains rained down from the sky and to his horror he couldn't move fast enough despite ordering his body to do so. He screamed as the corrupted chains lashed strike after strike across his body.

Even his unbreakable bones were reduced to dust as his flesh started to be ripped open.

Naruto watched as Mizuki tried desperately to deflect his chains with bones but the more he tried the more he suffered. Every attempt to escape earned him severe backlash as the armada of chains surrounded him like a bloody hive.

His armor was torn apart, his clothes almost sliced down, his skin slashed from head to toe as bruises and dark chakra on the chains started poisoning his body. His movements started to become slower and slower as the poisonous chakra started to take full affect, the Mizukage's anger only allowed Naruto mock and manipulate his senses making him even more open to more and more attacks from the chains.

Mizuki's screams could be heard across the entire village but Naruto relished them remembering all his people that were dead because of this mad man.

"You burned my village, it is courtesy that I _return_ the favor to you" said Naruto murderously,

Mizuki was on his knees half dead trying to battle away the horde of corrupted chakra chains with his bones which were getting destroyed over and over. How was this possible?

He barely watched a flash of green light before he screamed inhumanly.

Naruto pressed his flaming sword near his chest on the point of contact holding the main chakra chain sending the **Hell Fire** right down towards the horde of black chakra chains that had trapped the Mizukage.

Mizuki felt heat like never before and started coughing and all he could see was green everywhere. He watched in horror as his remaining clothes burned away as his skin started to melt.

 **"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Naruto willed his chains to close in around the burning Mizukage in the shape of a dome trapping him in a final death trap. He started flying towards the battlefield with a sick smile hearing Mizuki's scream as the dome was also towed behind the King.

When they finally reached the battlefield, most of the loyalists had already been cut down by the superior allied forces made up of Northerners and Kiri rebels. The few that were left were making their last stand while Utakata was panting harshly with his Biju chakra gone and Kisame grinning as his monstrous sword ate the last of the poisonous Biju chakra.

But they all stopped as the first of the inhuman screams reached them.

Mei and her rebels watched in horror as the dome of chains was slightly opened to reveal a half melted Mizuki Kaguya who was screaming inhumanely as green flames consumed him rapidly. The man who had burned alive hundreds was now facing the same fate but it was a thousand times worse as even from the ground Mei could feel the heat.

She could only imagine the horror Mizuki was experiencing...

And then they heard the laugh. _That mad laugh._

Yahiko had only seen Naruto's madness once when they had fought against the Iwa forces that were trying to attack Ame. If what Naruto had done to them was terrible, then what he was doing to Mizuki was inhuman.

And he was laughing.

Kisame was not so much affected and grinned. Using the momentary pause, he rushed towards Utakata who was staring at his dying leader in horror. The Jinchuuriki turned only seeing a brief glimpse of Samehada.

Many Northerners blanched when the Jincuuriki was gruesomely beheaded with his flesh and limp body spilling gracelessly across the battlefield.

The few Kaguya clan members roared murderously on seeing their beloved clan leader and Mizukage be burned like this. They rushed in Naruto's direction only for another dozen chains to rain down from the sky splashing their brains across the battlefield.

Mizuki yelled one last time in agony before he completely melted away with his blood and burned flesh falling across the battlefield.

Naruto stared at the shocked rebels and his own men, he roared...

 **"THIS IS MY JUSTICE FOR UZU!"**

He would have laughed more and relished the victory and justice he had brought for his people had he not seen Konan flying towards him with tears in her eyes clutching a new letter in her hands. She looked so heart broken which only sent a new wave of dread through his heart.

There were not many things that could make _his Angel_ cry like that. She was a strong woman, even stronger than him. What could make her cry like this?

He had already lost Katsuro, so many of his clan, his father, his little brother...

With shaking hands he took the letter from her when she refused to meet his eyes. The message was short but it destroyed his world.

 _Nagato is dead. Half of Union Army defeated. Konoha victorious marching towards Amegakure._

 **The inhuman roar that followed would forever be remembered in the Land of Water.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **9 more chapters to go including the Epilogue.**

 **I thank everyone who has supported the story so far and especially the ones who review, your thoughts are important and quite encouraging to me. Yet I've also noticed many of you don't review, it's quite disheartening to see when I spend hours writing a single chapter. Hopefully, you can show a little more support as we approach the end.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	52. The Rain

**Thank you for the support. Glad to see you guys are still there.**

 **Music Recommendation for this chapter: Two Steps from Hell- Star Sky (Play it while reading the battle, I sure as hell enjoyed listening to it while writing). Also AMV Safe and Sound for the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 52**

 **The Rain**

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Akeno stood atop the fort staring down at the depths of the mountain. She numbly discovered the enemy camp had edged even more closer to the last Union outpost in the area.

 _The Battle of Trident had been a disaster._

 _8,000 dead. More than a 1000 wounded and 500 missing._

 _Nagato and most of his top commanders dead._

She didn't even want to think about the thousands of civilians that must have died. It would break her heart again.

Mifune had retreated to the Mountain and taken shelter in this old Samurai fort with the roughly 10,000 Union soldiers who had survived the massacre. Morale had been crushed with their leader's demise and such horrible losses.

She had been numb for three days unable to eat, drink or sleep as she relived Nagato's last moments over and over. Tears arrived in her eyes as she regretted agreeing with Nagato to cross that river, they should have stayed and retreated to the Mountain to wait for Naruto's arrival. And now...

For the first time in her life she felt disappointed with Naruto. If only he had been here, Nagato would have...

When would this end?

She wanted to go home, back to her small village, to those old streets and familiar people, to forget about this nightmare.

But now she found herself being the New Union leader. It was Mifune who had nominated her and she had agreed reluctantly if only to satisfy the loyal old man who had saved her life and kept the army together.

And she had rewarded that dedication with her first and last order.

Akeno watched more and more of her soldiers trickle down towards the secret caves. Today's group would be the last to leave for Amegakure and help crush Iwagakure. Under Mifune's firm command, the 9500 strong Akatsuki could change the dire scenario. And if Iwa was defeated then their allies would have more of a chance than her holding the entire army on this mountain waiting to be slaughtered.

Konoha forces had hounded her day after day capturing more and more parts of the large mountain. And now they were at her doorsteps. They could have taken another route to reach Amegakure and take Hanzo by surprise, but she had portrayed the illusion that the Union Army was here instead of secretly running away towards Hanzo.

Not wanting to turn their backs on Akeno's force that could stage a surprise attack on their rear, Konoha forces had decided to finish the Union army once and for all before marching towards Amegakure.

If only they knew how wrong they were...

All she had left were the 500 soldiers that had decided to stay back with her to hold the enemy as long as possible so that their remaining allies could defeat Iwa.

She felt two figures stepping beside her and observe the enemy that would attack the fort soon enough.

"If Konoha has this kind of power, what chance do we have?" asked Mifune bitterly,

"We have hope"

The old Samurai stared at the young silver hair girl. How could she and her kind be so strong? Losing their village, their people, being betrayed by allies, running for months, fighting against great nations, bearing the loss of dear friends.

And yet these Uzumaki never gave up. Stubborn as hell, just as Nagato had stated.

It was clearly displayed when Akeno looked at him and Pakura with the same fire in burning in her eyes.

"Revolutions are built on hopes" said Akeno decisively,

The Samurai and Suna kunoichi's eyes widened on hearing Akeno say that before smiling at her.

"Our rebellion is all that stands between Konoha and Iwa's tyranny. We have lost so much, they have the numbers and all the advantage. But what they don't understand is that numbers don't win wars. But a _dream_ does, Nagato gave his life for that. So did my clan's children, Chiyo, and Rasa too. Konoha can never understand the power of their sacrifices for they don't even hesitate to sacrifice their own people. Justice is with us and with that each of our soldier will be equal to ten of theirs" explained Akeno proudly,

She had never been a leader, being content to first follow Naruto's lead and then Nagato's.

But it was her time now. And she would lift the Union back up to win this war.

"Then I'll stay with you for it is my dream too" decided Pakura,

"I'm honored" said Akeno with a smile,

Mifune stared at these two women fighting back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. So he presented them his sword and knelt only to look directly in Akeno's eyes.

"On my honor as a Samurai, I promise to defeat Iwagakure with our allies. No matter how long it takes or how many more sacrifices we have to make, we'll fight till Konoha is destroyed. We'll take the next chance and the next until our dream is fulfilled" promised Mifune honestly,

Akeno knelt and grasped her hand around the older man's shoulders giving him a nod.

"Save the Union. Save our dream"

Mifune nodded before sharing one last glance at Pakura and then he turned around to join the last soldiers who entered in the secret caves.

Akeno ordered the nearby squad leader to seal the caves permanently once the last of the retreating Union forces disappeared.

She turned back to see the first rays of the sun about to reach the skies.

"You know, they expect us to surrender" said Pakura with a grin, receiving a faint smile from Akeno.

" _Fuck that_. We are rebels"

Pakura laughed alongside the silver haired girl sharing this one final moment before they marched straight into hell. Akeno had done well to lead them despite her lack of experience. She knew it was impossible for 10,000 Union soldiers to fight for a simple Mountain when their enemy outnumbered them heavily. Instead they could be more useful on the Iwa front.

But a full blown retreat would have alerted Konoha and they would have rushed in to stop that leading to another slaughter, one which the Union would not survive.

So Akeno had created a smart ruse.

Day by day the Union would retreat further up on the Mountain engaging only in brief skirmishes with the advancing enemy. While the bulk of the army kept Konoha in check, everyday hundreds of soldiers would retreat through the caves towards Amegakure in secret.

For the past few days almost more than 9500 soldiers had retreated and the remaining 500 now had decided to remain behind to buy as much time as they could to allow their comrades to reach Hanzo.

Konoha had been made to believe that most of the Union army was hiding in the massive fort and inner mountain areas. But when the sun rose, the lie would be exposed.

"You can go, Akeno. I'll hold them off" offered Pakura, earning a grateful smile from the girl before she shook her head.

"Konoha knows I am the new Union leader. Everyday I have made a presence on the battlefield making them believe I intend to fight till death. If I run away, they would discover the truth and run after our main retreating army. No matter what happens they must reach Ame to help Hanzo and the Kazekage. With those many Union soldiers they could possibly win if they play their cards right. Besides, I'm tired. For the past two years, I have fought endlessly. _It ends here_ " said Akeno with a resigned smile,

She could not save her village, her Uzukage, her clan's young ones, couldn't save Nagato.

She could never receive Naruto's love and affection no matter how much she tried.

Atleast this way, she could offer him a fighting chance to create the future they had all dreamed off. Naruto had lived a painful life unlike her and Nagato. If he could live peacefully, then she and Nagato would be at peace.

She was disappointed over his decision to go to Kiri, but her and Nagato had also made many mistakes. They were all doing their best, but sometimes it was just not enough.

And no matter what happened Nagato would forgive their friend one day.

And so would she.

 _For they both loved him._

"Prepare for battle"

* * *

The ground was shaking beneath their feet marking the approach of the enemy army. Akeno sat atop her giant vulture staring down at the brave ones who had stayed for her. They knew what awaited them.

She had two commanders who will make the army follow after her in the final battle.

Pakura proudly stood atop her giant scorpion summon looking equally beautiful and deadly.

While a relatively young Jounin by the name of Sasori was the only other commander who had decided to stay. The puppet master was a dangerous shinobi and had proven himself more than capable on the battlefield.

The rest of the 500 strong Union army was made up of mostly Zetsu soldiers and two dozen Amegakure and Sunagakure ninjas. Even a few Samurai's who had decided to die with honor.

Akeno saw the enormous Konoha army approaching towards them and smiled.

"Citizens of Union, my soldiers, my friends!" she yelled defiantly,

Her strong command made them stand much straighter and prouder than before as they looked at her expectantly.

"We have also suffered loss and experienced pain together. But from that suffering we became more stronger. The bonds we share are created in **_blood_**. Today, I see in your eyes the desire to fight and die beside each other!"

There were cheers and proud nods at her declaration which made her smile.

"Today we remember every person who gave his life for us and our dream. They never wanted lands or power, all they had hoped for was a good future where we all could live together, share our joys and sorrows, stand by each other in time of need"

"That was their wish. And for that my friend died, our brothers and friends died"

Silence stretched across the Union forces as the memory of the massacre hit them hard, but unlike the past where it had brought only pain this time it ignited the desire for vengeance.

Akeno unleashed her sword and pointed it at the approaching massive army.

"What kind of soldiers are those that don't hesitate in killing their own people from glory? They are monsters who deserve to be cut down like the mad dogs they are!" roared Akeno,

"Fight!" roared Pakura, earning loud shouts from her forces.

"The enemy may outnumber us, but today we fight against tyranny and greed not just for Uzu or Ame or Suna but for the _entire Union_. And the future that this new order holds!" declared Akeno, as her vulture turned towards the enemy army.

The gates of the fort were opened as the Union army looked at her one last time.

 **"FIGHT!"**

 **"FOR NAGATO!"**

 **"FOR THE UNION!"**

She commanded her faithful summon _Altrass_ to fly ahead. The giant vulture screeched eagerly and took to the battlefield skies with the rest of the army following after them with a thunderous battlecry.

The first massive enemy wave was less than a hundred feet away when she pointed her sword.

The vulture roared such a powerful sound wave that dozens upon dozens of Konoha forces fell to their knees desperately clutching their ears to stop the unbearable sound.

"Blow them away!" commanded Akeno,

Her soldiers instantly jumped forward to launch volley upon volley of kunai, shuriken and arrows high in the sky. _Altrass_ flapped its wings widely unleashing powerful winds that helped the sailing projectiles to fly faster and more far.

The Konoha forces were yet to recover from the sound waves that had rendered most of them deaf. They could only watch in horror as death rained upon them mercilessly ending their lives.

"Pakura, with me! Sasori, COVER FIRE!" yelled Akeno, making her vulture fly forward.

The Suna kunoichi charged forward atop her massive scorpion as the black desert creature tore through lines upon lines of Konoha forces easily. Its frontal claws snapping several helpless men and women to shreds, while its massive poisonous tail sent more and more flying away across the mountain to their deaths.

Pakura herself had finished her move and glared murderously at the Konoha forces that had butchered her people.

 **"Shakuton: Kasojatsu (Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder)"**

The Suna kunoichi formed a dozen flaming orbs bright like the sun and rained them down mercilessly turning dozens of ninjas to mummified husks even as her beast wrecked carnage across the battlefield.

Akeno herself joined the battle again as her vulture spread its large wings. Aerial death rained down upon the disorganized enemy forces as the vulture transformed its wing skin to launch hundreds upon hundreds pointed spears.

As the two kunoichi wrecked carnage across the battlefield resulting in the deaths of hundreds of enemies; Sasori stepped forward. The pale skinned redhead calmly stared ahead before producing a scroll from his pouch.

 **"Akahigi: Hyakki No Soen (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)"**

A hundred puppets emerged from the scroll as Sasori expertly created three shadow clones of himself, with all of them attaching chakra strings to the army of puppets.

"Advance!" commanded Sasori,

His clones and the puppet army joined the battle shredding more of enemy forces. The Mountain was now piling up with bodies upon bodies of Konoha forces, but Sasori also saw thousands more recognizing the threat and rapidly approaching forward to silence the two deadly females.

So, he turned towards the Union forces.

"Rear guard, cover fire!"

A hundred Union soldiers performed a set of hand seals before raising their heads.

 **"Doton: Tsumeboto (Earth Release: Flying Bullets)"**

An army of earthen bullets sailed across the sky towards the next wave of approaching enemies all of whom rapidly formed a massive earthen dome as barrage after barrage rained down on them.

But their advance was halted.

Sasori turned towards the rest of the Union army and nodded.

 _"Follow me!"_

The Sand ninja joined the carnage as hundreds of Union soldiers charged forward and so began the bloody massacre.

* * *

Shikaku Nara observed with a frown as his entire vanguard was butchered. A 1000 ninjas dead within half an hour as the triumphant enemy marched forward to meet the next wave.

They were good.

But he didn't fail to notice that there were barely 500 of them. His eyes connected with the fierce silver haired girl leading the charge. It would seem the new Union leader had tricked him. Either her main army was hiding in waiting or they had retreated to join with Amegakure against Iwa.

"Shikaku..." warned Inoichi,

"Yes. They are on a roll, sound the retreat order" commanded the Nara,

"But-"

"Do it"

Inoichi raised his right hand to form a seal that connected him with the entire army. The next few seconds Shikaku watched as the army started to retreat down the hill.

The Union was about to follow when Akeno Uzumaki stopped them and instead started to reform her lines.

 _"Smart girl. She knows the further down the mountain she comes, the more quicker she'll get surrounded"_ thought Shikaku cleverly,

The two armies were glaring down at each other with the tension heavy in the air. Shikaku narrowed his eyes at the two dangerous summons and the puppet army that had wrecked most of the damage to his forces. They were the Union's trump card.

"Inoichi, form three waves. The first made up of Civilian soldiers, the Second made up of Hyuga's and the last made up from our special units" commanded Shikaku,

The Yamanaka clan head glanced at his friend for a moment to see him completely relaxed. Neither the initial defeat or the fact that they outnumbered the enemy had broken Shikaku's composed command. He was neither arrogant or eager for victory.

And he was ruthless in protecting his nation for he was the mastermind behind half of the Union army being dead alongwith Nagato Uzumaki.

Although that horrible but necessary action had been costly for them too. Many of the Land of Fire's towns were completely drowned resulting in great loss of life and a major setback to their economy. They also had to sacrifice so many of their ninjas to sell the trap in the first place.

But worst was Jiraiya _leaving_ their side and _disappearing_ after witnessing the massacre.

The student of Hiruzen had bitterly been made to accept Shikaku's proposal but on seeing the loss of their own civilians and soldiers for that victory, Jiraiya's rage had been incomprehensible.

If not for his loyalty for Konoha he would have killed Shikaku for the atrocity, in the end Inoichi had recommended the powerful man to take a walk and cool himself.

 _A walk Jiraiya was yet to return from._

The loss of their army commander had greatly dampened the victorious mood of their forces. But fortunately, Shikaku had taken command without any objection from the other clan heads who now respected and feared the Nara. With him as their new army commander, this war could be won even without Jiraiya.

Hopefully Jiraiya would be back soon.

With those thoughts in mind, Inoichi gave the orders relayed to him by his best friend and commander.

* * *

Akeno narrowed her eyes when she saw the enemy reorganizing their formations. Lighter armored people with no chakra stepped forward making the first line, followed by pale eyed Hyuga's in the second line and a mixed group of shinobi's hanging at the back.

They were up to something and it didn't bode well for her. After facing the catastrophic loss at the Battle of Trident, she was never going to underestimate Nara Shikaku even once. The man was ruthless but one of the finest military generals in the whole world.

"Zetsu, do you know who those soldiers are standing at the end of the formation?" asked Akeno quickly,

One of the lead Zetsu who had been spying on the Konoha camp before the Battle of Trident narrowed his eyes and then turned towards her with surprise in his eyes.

"Clan warriors, Akeno-sama. Particularly from Sarutobi, Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clans" answered Zetsu,

Akeno looked around and discovered what the enemy was truly aiming at and yelled instantly.

"Pakura, Sasori. Get back!"

The dangerous Sand ninjas thankfully didn't question her judgement and instantly took cover with the Union army taking the front. No sooner had they done that the reformed enemy lines charged.

Akeno herself charged forward unleashing dozens of smoke bombs from her pouch across the battlefield. The civilian fighters charged in like brutes and started coughing violently only to fall dead moments later as the hidden poison in the smoke took their lives.

"Earth Style!" she commanded,

The Hyuga's who were part of the 2nd line dispersed the smoke with their Kaiten easily and charged forward. When they cleared across their dead comrades, they saw a wall of Union soldiers placing their hands on the ground. The pale eyed warriors smirked, the rebels could not harm them not with the Byakugan on their side.

Their arrogance soon turned into horror as the Union revealed their move.

 **"Doton: Doryu Taiga (Earth Release: Great Mud River)"**

A river of mud was unleashed by the Union forces that started rolling down the steep mountain at dangerous speeds. Akeno had finished her own set of hand seals...

Hiashi Hyuga and his clansmen were already rotating at top speed...

 **"Kaiten!"**

The Hyuga's despite their unbreakable defense could not match the raging wave of mud river that had gained dangerous speed and mixed with large rocks as it descended down the mountain. Their wealthy clothes and fine armor only served to make them even more stiff as the mud river rained down on them.

 **"Katon: Goka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)"**

Akeno released a monstrous stream of intense flames that rained directly over the sticky Hyuga's. The pale dojutsu users could only scream in agony as they started to burn. The silver haired Uzumaki made her vulture screech his ear piercing sound waves bringing the already burning Hiashi to his knees.

The last thing he saw was the sight of a vulture descending right over him and and Akeno's shining sword.

The final wave of clan specialists blanched when the Hyuga patriarch was mercilessly beheaded and his rolled down the mountain gracelessly. The Hyuga line soon followed their clan head in death moments later.

Pakura came charging after her ferocious leader as her scorpion summon raised his massive tail.

Hundreds of poisonous senbon like projectiles were fired from that massive tail as Akeno retreated back watching in satisfaction as dozens of Nara and Yamanaka were hit. The Akimichi tried to expand their bodies foolishly hoping it would save them but minutes later they too died courtesy of the deadly poison of the scorpion.

The Union army roared proudly over the second victory that was until they saw a group of bugs descend all around Akeno...

And the next moment she fell from her vulture as the summon disappeared.

Akeno hit the ground with a painful sound and screamed. She exhaled chakra ferociously burning away the kikiachu who couldn't handle so much chakra. Thank gods for her gigantic Uzumaki reserves. Her summon being defeated was a great problem, it had already been low on chakra after so many powerful attacks and the bugs had sucked the last of _Altrass's_ chakra.

When she managed to get back on her feet, she grunted in pain and saw her left leg was twisted at an odd angle. _Broken._

She heard another ferocious battlecry and saw hundreds of Konoha shinobi not far from her running towards her with murder shining in their eyes. She saw she had fallen too far away from her forces, and without her summon alongwith a broken leg.

With a sigh, she brought her sword forward to face her enemies on her feet to the death.

The ground around her shook and she saw a scorpion sailing past her with a woman on top straight towards the gigantic enemy army.

"NO!" she yelled in horror,

Pakura glanced at her briefly...

"YOU'RE THE COMMANDER! GET BACK TO SAFETY!"

Akeno's lips trembled as the scorpion and Pakura descended upon the enemy army ferociously tearing apart dozens. Grabbing her sword she started to march forward, she had to get her comrade out of there.

She didn't care if she was limping or half tired, she had already lost Nagato. _Not again._

Suddenly she felt something connect with her back and the next moment she was being pulled backwards and saw it was Sasori's doing.

The puppet master pulled her back among their ranks with the chakra string attached to her back.

"WHY? WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK!" screamed Akeno angrily,

"It's over" whispered Sasori sadly,

Akeno whirled back to see the giant scorpion be frozen by Nara shadows and made to throw its own master from its back by the Yamanaka ninjas. Pakura landed violently on the ground as dozens of ninjas instantly surrounded her and started stabbing her over and over mercilessly.

Sasori closed his eyes in momentary respect for his fallen comrade and fellow Sand ninja. She had done her duty.

He looked at Akeno who was fighting back tears, her grip on the sword was so tight he thought it would break the hilt of the weapon. Looking over at the Union army, he saw most of the soldiers were tired.

They had already lost more than half of their fighters and the rest were on their last legs. The Zetsu's were particularly tired after performing jutsu's and fighting constantly.

Akeno herself seemed tired and injured if her broken leg and harsh panting was any proof. Those bugs must have sucked in quite a lot of chakra, even for an Uzumaki.

They had done well despite the circumstances if the thousands of dead tree huggers were any indication.

"Regroup!" commanded Akeno,

* * *

Shikaku saw the remaining Union army slowly reforming their lines in their final defense. His own army had suffered quite severe losses, a stark proof of Shikaku's mistake of underestimating the Uzumaki girl. She had done well both in battle and command, yet numbers were against her.

"Shikaku, we're ready" informed Inoichi, still looking quite shaken after seeing Hiashi being killed by someone so young.

The Nara nodded and raised his hand.

"Now"

The Konoha lines started to move forward to finish the Union defenders when a warning bugle was raised from their rearguard standing at the bottom of the mountain.

And then there was that sound.

 _A wolf's howl._

Shikaku rapidly turned back as the entire mountain and nearby landscape started to tremble violently. Looking below the mountain, across the river Saru where Konoha had previously made camp was a sight that stopped the Nara's heart.

The rising rays of the morning sun shined brightly on the shock of red hair sporting a crown with the person owning them galloping atop his monstrous white wolf. And behind was a 15,000 strong army.

Konan was flying just over the charging army and pointed her hand forward..

 **''TO THE KING!"**

 **"TO THE KING!"**

The allied army of Kiri and Northerns roared as Naruto Uzumaki unleashed his sword making his roaring wolf cross the river.

 **"KILL THEM ALL!"** yelled the King,

His flaming sword cleaved Shibi Aburame from head to toe as the man's bugs were burned to ash in the flames of Hell Fire.

Naruto unleashed dozens of dark chakra chains sending the entire first defensive lines of Konoha soldiers sailing everywhere. _Ghost_ charged forward tossing aside dozens of men as his master wrecked bloody carnage.

The allied army descended upon the broken ranks instantly with Konan mercilessly preventing Konoha forces from forming any new defense. The battle weary Konoha army trembled when Fugaku Uchiha tried to jump towards the King only to be pierced by dozens of chakra chains.

"RETREAT!"

"THEY'll KILL US ALL!"

Panic broke across the battlefield as Konoha forces started running back upwards the mountain in order to save themselves from the murderous King and his furious army.

"Face them, you cowards!" commanded Shikaku, as he and Inoichi started to descend down the mountain to stop this madness.

Inoichi performed his hand seals and aimed his attention at the giant wolf but froze when its rider transformed into dark smoke and headed straight towards him. Tossing aside hundreds in the way, the dark aura surrounded Inoichi in a flash.

Shikaku yelled in horror when dark chains emerged from the smoke piercing his beloved friend all over his body.

He trembled when all of Inochi's limbs were torn apart, followed by his manhood, then half his body, his ears, his eyes, until Naruto Uzumaki was finally holding Shikaku's dearest friend's inhuman severed head in his right hand.

It was barely even Inocihi anymore.

"You monster..." said Shikaku angrily,

"I am indeed a monster, Shikaku Nara. And so are _you_ , my friend Nagato was the better man and you butchered him alongwith thousands of my soldiers and innocent civilians. Now watch as I butcher every one of your people and rape your disgusting nation. By the end of this war, the Land of Fire will be destroyed to the last stone" promised Naruto, before stabbing his flaming sword into the severed head of the Yamanaka leader.

Shikaku snarled and trapped the King in his shadow instantly. He raised a kunai from his hand knowing the trapped boy would do the same.

Only Naruto didn't.

"What?"

"For someone considered so intelligent, you are a _moron_. Darkness is my power and your shadow style is pathetic" cursed Naruto,

The boy swiftly flashed before the Konoha Commander and stabbed his sword right into Shikaku's heart glaring right into the dying Nara's eyes.

 **"This is for Nagato!"**

The Nara screamed as he was burned alive in the flames of Hell Fire. Soon enough he melted away, Naruto looked around to see the Konoha army losing the last of their morale on seeing the fall of their commander. His eyes searched for the presence of Jiraiya, _he was going to kill that bastard!_

Where was he?

He searched long and far as he cut apart the few stupid enough to attack him. Hundreds of Konoha forced were throwing down their arms in offer of surrender, but to their horror they were killed regardless without an ounce of mercy.

His massive army was making quick work of the enemy that had been taken by complete surprise.

It was then he saw something that made him stop abruptly.

 _He found her._

Their eyes met and he saw the tears in those familiar orbs. She was hacking and slashing her way towards him and he ran towards her butchering any fool that dared to stop him.

Seeing her had overtaken all his anger, his desire to butcher Jiraiya and every last Konoha ninja as the need to reach her overwhelmed him.

He thought he would never see her again and now she was right before his eyes. _Alive._

Tears fell from his eyes as he opened his arms as she jumped into his embrace. He didn't care if they were both covered in blood and guts, he didn't care if thousands died around him, he didn't care who saw them like this crying in each other's arms.

Kisame and hundreds more allied soldiers had surrounded their King and Akeno Uzumaki protecting them from anyone who dared to harm them.

He looked at her and still saw the beautiful girl who grew up with him, who shared his joys and sorrows, supported him no matter what. There were tears in hers alongwith sadness and relief.

Akeno looked at him with tearful eyes still not able to believe that this was happening. _That he was real._

That he was finally here holding her in his strong arms looking at her like she was his whole world.

 ** _Her doubts vanished away when he kissed her fiercely._**


	53. Family, Duty, Honor

**Thank you for the support. Please keep it up.**

 **Music Recommendation for this Chapter: Faded by Alan Walker**

 **Chapter 53**

 **Family, Duty, Honor**

* * *

He knelt down and brushed his hand against the cool blue liquid.

Unlike the past where it had been tainted by mankind's sins, this beauty of nature now reflected nothing but purity as it showed him his own reflection clearly.

It was so fascinating and all his life he had loved water as it brought him peace.

But now it only brought him unbearable pain and regret for this element had taken something very dear to him.

 _Where were you?_

He fought back his tears as he heard that accusing tone pierce through his heart.

He should be feeling victorious as he had thoroughly decimated the world's largest army to the last soldier, yet he felt completely defeated. It made him stare at his own hand...

 _I, who conquered the world through my revolution had nothing left in my hands in the end._

A lone tear fell from the King's eyes and mixed in with the silent river **Saru**. This was the exact spot where Nagato had made his last stand, giving his life for his soldiers and their cause, he was young and inexperienced yet he fought valiantly overshadowing any victory or defeats of Naruto Uzumaki.

The King regretfully wondered the price he had paid for winning this war.

 _His Father, His Half Brother, His Clansmen, Thousands of Soldiers, Thousands of Innocents..._

And now a boy who was his Brother in all but blood.

It was too much for him to bear. When he heard of Nagato's martyrdom, he had been consumed by revenge and hatred. He had marched with his army for each day in the past two weeks and on finally arriving on the battlefield he had butchered each and every one of the bastards who took his best friend from him.

The once 30,000 strong Konoha army was entirely killed with not even the youngest of their soldiers being spared.

It was a massacre which dwarfed the one they had inflicted on Nagato's forces.

Seeing Akeno alive had brought him some relief, if she had died he would not have survived. The loss of one childhood friend without whom he couldn't even imagine living the rest of his life was heart breaking, losing the other one would have killed him.

And now Nagato was dead.

Did he hate him for not coming to his aide in time? Did he feel betrayed?

His fists clenched as more and more tears fell from his eyes. What he wouldn't give to have his friend back, what he wouldn't sacrifice including his own life if only Nagato could be here in his place. His friend had been the better man, people loved him, and he had the mind as well as the heart to create the future they all had dreamed of. He had proved that by forming the Union in the first place.

While all Naruto knew was to wage war and expertly kill armies.

He had promised to protect Nagato and Akeno so that they could live happily for the rest of their lives alongwith their clan children who survived Uzu's massacre. Now Nagato and most of those children were gone, and Akeno was a shell of her former self.

 _He had failed everyone._

When he returned back to the shore towards his friends and soldiers they all gasped for they saw the light vanish from their king's eyes.

* * *

Kisame stood guard outside his friend's chamber giving a stern look to the two women in front of him.

In any other scenario he would have found two beautiful women trying to clamor the affection of his friend to be amusing. But he had seen the look in Naruto's eyes when he returned from the spot where Nagato died.

The rage that had been driving the King vanished when he butchered each and every Konoha shinobi ruthlessly.

It had already earned him the nickname _"The Butcher of Trident"_ , but Kisame doubted Naruto cared what others thought about him. The boy had rarely cared about such trivial things, but he had deeply cared about his friends and the loss of the one dearest to him right after the news of the death of his half brother had broken him.

The King had marched straight towards the River after his victory and just stood there in the middle for several hours.

When he returned back to them, his eyes were dead and he had locked himself in his room in the fort for almost an entire day. He had refused any visitors threatening to behead them if they disturbed him. It had made Kisame take up guard outside his friend's chambers for Naruto's safety and those of others foolish enough to disturb him.

"We have to see him" insisted Akeno furiously, earning a nod from Konan.

"No"

Konan had to place her hand on Akeno's shoulders to stop the hot-headed Uzumaki from attacking the former Kiri swordsman who was now Naruto's personal bodyguard and battle partner. Kisame was dangerous, a monster even, and she didn't want Akeno to provoke him in any manner for Kisame had made it _bluntly clear_ to everyone that he cared about nothing except for Naruto Uzumaki. And those who threatened the King would face his wrath, no matter who they were.

"He can't just stay locked in there forever" said Konan calmly, making the shark like man look at her.

"That is not for me to decide. I have my orders to keep everyone out, so you will stay out" replied Kisame flatly,

Konan's eyebrows twitched at the defiance shown by this man. Didn't he know who she was to Naruto and what Akeno was to the King? Yet one look in Kisame's eyes showed he didn't give a _single shit_ about either of them.

"We have a war to win and he is the King" tried Konan, earning a raised eyebrow from the older man.

"And you think he doesn't know that? He has been fighting battle after battle before you even became a ninja, he has killed more people than even I have and didn't let it affect him much knowing the people he cared for would be safe through his actions. But what if those same people die? Would _you_ still fight?" asked Kisame seriously,

"But we're still here for him..." whispered Akeno miserably, remembering the kiss he had given her showing all his relief, pain and love for her. But not once had he spoken to her or for that matter anyone else after that save for Kisame.

She had never seen him behave like this and it scared her. She had already lost Nagato to death, she couldn't lose Naruto to his suffering.

Kisame stared at the two girls disappointedly.

"For someone so close to him, you both don't understand something important about him. In a span of weeks, he lost _two_ brothers. One of blood and other of bond. I admit I don't know Nagato but I was there when Naruto screamed on hearing about his friend's death and I would never forget it for the rest of my life. Not only did he care for Nagato with all his heart, but he saw his friend as the _successor_ to his legacy. Someone who could truly shape the Union to reality while Naruto acted as the Guardian of this new world order. But now..." said Kisame hesitantly,

"Then how can we help him?" asked Konan worriedly, earning a nod from Akeno as well.

"You cannot. The bond he shared with Nagato was perhaps as strong as the one he shares with you two. Nobody can help him but he himself. The King has to make the choice to get back up and create the world his friend died for" revealed Kisame,

"What if he doesn't get up?" asked Akeno hesitantly, making Kisame stare at her darkly.

"Then this war was for nothing"

* * *

He blankly stared at his own disshelved reflection in the mirror. It made him wonder how long he had remained cooped up in this room. It was a behavior unbecoming of a King, but he didn't care. He had never wanted power or glory, all he had wanted was to live with his friends.

Still for all those who had died, he had butchered Konoha's entire army. He had also ordered half of his army to march towards Amegakure to finish Iwa once and for all. With those many soldiers and the ones which Akeno sent ahead alongwith Suna and Ame forces, the Tsuchikage was finished.

He knew he had to make the bastard old man pay personally through his own hands for the atrocity Ohnoki committed on Uzu. But he had no will left to fight now.

 _He felt empty._

There were dark circles beneath his eyes, his hair were long and out of shape, his beard was full grown and made him appear quite gruff. Even his clothes were old.

The others may admire him for his victories, but he would always hate himself for letting two brothers of his die alone.

If only he had known securing an Alliance with Kiri and winning this war would cost him two brothers, he would never have went there consequences be damned.

He knew what his duty as King was, he knew he had to settle the matter with Akeno, he knew he had to finish Iwa and Konoha once and for all.

But he had the lost the will to fight.

Kisame had done him a great service by keeping everyone away from him lest he inflict his unjustified wrath on them. He only had himself to blame for this pain he suffered. Last he had heard, the girls had attempted to meet him only to be rejected by Kisame.

He didn't deserve such loyalty from that swordsman or the love from those two girls. He was not worthy...

The one who was deserving was dead because of him.

He nearly shouted in fury when he heard his door being opened but shut his mouth on seeing it was Kisame himself. And the man looked quite serious.

"They have found Jiraiya"

Blunt and to the point, as always. But in this case it only served to please the King whose dead blue eyes lighted up.

Kisame watched in silence as the previously dead boy suddenly came to life and started preparing himself with a scary pace. He quickly took a bath, shaved his beard, combed his hair, doned new clothes and finally took his longsword in his hand with a murderous expression evident in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kisame calmly, atleast something had brought the King out of his misery even if it was vengeance alone.

"Justice for all the people who died when Jiraiya consented to that atrocity" said Naruto harshly,

"He did oppose the plan and left Konoha's army on realizing their crime. He has never personally killed any of your clansmen, your soldiers yes, but not your clansmen. He was your Father's teacher and Hiruzen's student, not to mention a well loved man in the Land of Fire" pointed Kisame, earning a sharp glare from Naruto.

"Why are you defending him, Kisame?" asked Naruto disappointedly,

"I am simply stating the facts. _Killing Jiraiya won't bring Nagato back_ "

The boy flinched on hearing that remark making some of his anger diminish. It was just like Kisame, blunt and honest.

"What would you have me do? I cannot let him go..." said Naruto tiredly,

"You are King now. Decide for yourself"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Naruto's lips as he stared at his Akatsuki comrade. Many would call Kisame brash and insolent, but he never pretended to be something he was not which made him very likeable to Naruto. In the ninja world where shinobi always pretended to be someone they were not, men like Kisame were a rarity.

Still, even Kisame couldn't give him a solution as to what to do with Jiraiya. But at the very least, he was not going to behead the older man on first sight.

He would give Jiraiya a chance to explain his actions, if only for Minato's sake.

Then he would suggest the man to decide his own punishment for Naruto had a feeling Jiraiya had ghosts haunting him too.

As he walked towards the door, he gave a small smile to his loyal friend and comrade.

"Thank you, Kisame"

* * *

When he arrived outside the fort it drew many surprised but approving looks from his soldiers as they finally saw their King. To not dishearten these men and women who had fought so bravely for him, Naruto had made himself presentable atleast.

But his heart was as cold as _Ice_ as he waited for Jiraiya to be brought before him.

He ignored Konan and Akeno's concerned looks, he would face them and address all their questions but not today.

Kisame remained standing by his side, his wise words probably the only reason behind Jiraiya even having a chance for a trial instead of instant death.

"Who captured him?" asked Naruto seriously,

"A group of men lead by Yahiko who had went downstream to bury all our soldiers who had died in the massacre. We couldn't let the birds and animals to feed on their bodies" answered Kisame,

"It was the right thing to do. Thank you again, my friend" said Naruto gratefully, but the swordsman shook his head.

"It was not me. But those two" said Kisame pointing towards Konan and Akeno.

Naruto looked at the two beautiful girls briefly before looking away unable to hold their worried gazes. All they wanted to do was help him but he had chosen to remain alone. Maybe it was the right decision or the wrong one, but it didn't lessen his guilt and he had enough of that to last a lifetime.

He was brought out of his thoughts when loud cheering started across the camp.

Frowning he looked at Kisame for an answer, but the man shrugged.

"Let the soldiers be happy..." suggested Kisame,

"Maybe..." admitted Naruto, still frowning.

He couldn't help but smile when Yahiko and his men appeared. The young boy was grinning widely as the allied soldiers praised him, Naruto even chuckled briefly on seeing Yahiko blush when two kunoichi gave him flying kisses which earned the young boy a hard bonk on the head from an irritated Mei Terumi.

The King glanced at his army and saw they were all truly happy. Perhaps for the first time in this war that had almost lasted two years.

Maybe once Iwa was defeated he could throw them all a grand victory celebration.

Whatever other thoughts that were about to appear in his wondering mind were instantly halted when his gaze landed on Jiraiya.

His icy gaze regarded the man who was surrounded by the allied soldiers with his hands cuffed. However, the King squinted his eyes on seeing something strange.

Something that had surprised many of his soldiers before they cheered even more enthusiastically than before.

Was there something heavy on Jiraiya's back?

It was Akeno's gasp that hit him first before the silver haired Uzumaki rushed forward with tears falling from her eyes.

His own eyes widened when Akeno rushed past Yahiko's group and instantly bonked the familiar mop of red hair.

 _Red Hair?_

Naruto remained frozen as he finally saw the thing Akeno had hit first before engulfing in a fierce embrace. He couldn't believe it even if his heart so desperately wanted it to. But he was right there before his eyes...

He couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't blink until Akeno brought the injured person towards him by holding him in her strong arms.

"You're still in Black"

His throat felt dry on hearing those familiar words, seeing that familiar face, those kind and gentle eyes. Before he could think further, he had move forward and embraced his childhood friend in the most fiercest embrace afraid of losing him forever if he let go.

Nagato slowly brought his hand forward and placed it on his friend's back and smiled.

"How?" whispered Naruto in a choked voice full of surprise alongwith relief, and could almost feel his friend grinning ready with a cheeky retort.

"We Uzumaki are hard to kill"

And Naruto laughed harder than ever feeling as if someone had saved him with those amusing words. That an unbearable pain had been lifted from his heart.

He gently broke the hug and shamefully stared at his friend.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, knowing it would never be enough.

He had expected a slap or a punch but Nagato merely sighed.

"We were children playing at war. We made many mistakes, but atleast we are _still alive_ " whispered Nagato sadly, remembering all the soldiers he had lost. The faces of Chiyo, Rasa and the Uzumaki children hitting him painfully in the heart.

Akeno sadly stared at the two most important men in her life. She had grown up with them but now she could see in their eyes, they were boys no more. Both of them had aged quite a lot in these past two years.

She herself was not a girl anymore and would never be the same. Just like Nagato and Naruto.

But when Naruto and Nagato extended her a hand each she happily joined them in a warm group hug.

"We're all going home soon. I promise" said Naruto fiercely,

His friends nodded gladly for they wanted the same thing after two full years of violence and pain.

Nagato then found his true friends staring at him intently with the same question visible in their eyes which made him glance at Jiraiya who was staring at the three of them with a reminiscing look in his eyes.

* * *

 _(Flashback: Two Weeks Ago)_

 **War.**

He had always wondered why it continued to happen over and over. Why people couldn't try to accept each other and live peacefully? No matter how long he searched, he hadn't got an answer.

Until one boy came along and made it so simple.

 _Peace is possible between people but only if they fight for it._

He had never forgotten those words said by that young kid till this day. Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered that boy who was his son in all but name. He had been so angry at his actions of sacrificing his life for someone who was an enemy of their home.

Yet now he understood why Minato sacrificed himself.

 _A Hokage protects his people from all enemies._

More tears fell from his eyes as he remembered Obito and his sacrifice for the people. The boy followed his father and went against the village but had the well being of their people in his heart.

 _The Will of Fire burns brightly in all of us and that is our true strength._

He collapsed to his knees as his tears turned into full blown sobs as he remembered the man who had raised him like a son. The man who had been his hero his entire life and the one whose wish of peace he couldn't fulfill. He missed Hiruzen so much.

 _We must make peace for the future of our people._

He remembered Tsunade's words clearly now and understood the woman he had loved all his life had been truly right all this time.

Where had it all gone wrong?

Jiraiya stared at the mass of bodies. Thousands upon thousands lying cold beside each other, their Union flags and armor still adorned to their lifeless corpses. He had briefly seen the Second Ninja War, known the horrors and pain, the suffering he had felt, Tsunade's inconsolable tears as she cried for Nawaki.

Yet it all felt so small in comparison to the horror he felt now on seeing an entire army lying dead before him. The corpses of young Uzumaki children staring at him blankly. They were so young, had so much to live for, a future.

And on his orders it was all destroyed.

He should have never allowed Shikaku's brutal strategy to be implemented. The suffering that had been unleashed was too great for his heart to bear.

Half of the Union army dead.

30,000 civilians drowned in their sleeps. A quarter of those from his own nation. What had been their fault? They had no blame in the war of shinobi yet their lives were taken from them regardless.

His commanders and entire army were rejoicing this great victory at the moment, making plans to finish what was left of the Union army that had retreated to the Mountain. They had blamed this disaster on the Union's head and Jiraiya could not stand amongst those men a moment longer so he was here in this graveyard. The rest of Nagato's forces would soon be finished, it was just a matter of time...

He had been there when that wave had arrived to drown the Union army, watching it helplessly from far away.

Had seen thousands die horribly, watched young children lose their lives, old enemies die side by side for a common cause forgetting all past misgivings and bitterness for something greater.

Had seen Nagato Uzumaki face death for his people gladly, had heard his last proud words.

 _Family. Duty. Honor._

The boy had lived by each of that principle his entire life and never wavered from them even in the face of death.

Nagato was a better leader than Jiraiya could ever hope to be and his sacrifice had broken the older man's heart.

"Jiraiya...The...Gallant..."

His eyes widened in shock on hearing his own name being called and saw Nagato Uzumaki staring at him with half dead eyes. He rushed towards the extremely pale looking boy whose eyes were half open.

"Make...it...quick" he whispered, sending another painful guilt through the older man's heart.

"Why do you fight, Uzumaki Nagato?" asked Jiraiya sadly, as the half dead boy stared at him firmly. Even in this state he had a strength that awed Jiraiya.

"Because...I...believe...there...can...exist...a...future...free...of...hate...we...only...have...to...keep...trying...my...death...would...not...stop...that...others...will...carry...on...my...dreams" whispered Nagato with a faint smile, remembering his two good friends and their smiles.

"I killed your people" admitted Jiraiya guiltily,

"And...I...killed...yours...was...this...bloodbath...worth...it?" asked the young Uzumaki,

Jiraiya could not look this young boy in the eye for he couldn't answer that question even if he knew the answer.

Nagato smiled.

"You...fought...for...your...nation...but...you...killed...your...own...people...to...preserve...your...dominance. What...value...does...such...power...have?" asked Nagato sadly,

"I love my village and my nation" said Jiraiya hesitantly,

"Loving one's nation is a good thing but it shouldn't make one blind to its mistakes. My own village made some grave mistakes as well, their ambition for too much power earned them the wrath of other villages, our sole ally betrayed our village's location to our enemies and butchered our people when they came for shelter" said Nagato tiredly,

Jiraiya clenched his eyes shut realizing only one man could do such a horrible thing and if he wasn't dead already Jiraiya would have killed him with his two hands. So much suffering, and for what?

"What makes your war so justified apart from revenge?" asked Jiraiya curiously, as Nagato looked at the clearing sky.

"It started as revenge, yes. But overtime we realized there is so much to this world more than just revenge. That instead of using our powers to bring pain and suffering we could use it to bring peace and make the world a better place" confessed Nagato,

Jiraiya's eyes widened on hearing this young boy say that.

"What makes you think you can get peace? It is not possible" said Jiraiya harshly, remembering all the death and destruction that had happened.

"Then...I...guess...we'll...just...have...to...try...harder" said Nagato with a faint smile,

Tears slipped from Jiraiya's eyes as the young boy's breathing started to turn more fainter. His eyes closing even further.

"The...Union...will...work...Jiraiya...my...friends...will...see...to...that...I...promise"

"How?"

Nagato smirked weakly.

"We...Uzumaki...can...be...quite...stubborn"

Jiraiya smiled at the boy's words. This was not some cold hearted teenager who just wanted to kill, he was different just like the people Jiraiya had admired his entire life.

But Nagato was going to die despite his strong Uzumaki genes.

"What will happen to my people now?" he asked,

"I don't know. Naruto will be mad when he learns about my defeat but my friend is not a monster like your people say he is. You have seen that, have you not?" asked Nagato calmly, looking right into the white haired man's eyes.

"Yes" admitted Jiraiya, remembering Naruto's attempt to make peace despite all the wrong done to his people. That boy was a little different but still a son of Minato and had inherited his father's values. And only Jiraiya's blind loyalty to his nation had stopped him from seeing that.

If he had then all this bloodshed wouldn't have happened.

"Naruto is an honorable man. He will not harm the innocent, I promise" said Nagato with conviction,

"I know. He is Minato's son"

Nagato was losing what little strength he had left when Jiraiya's hands slipped under his back and the man picked him in his arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked in surprise, weren't they enemies?

Jiraiya had a regretful look in his eyes as he stared at the sky.

"I was once told that one day I shall be the one who could guide the one who shall bring peace to this war torn world"

"Jiraiya..."

"You're a good leader and remind me of the people I have loved and admired"

"Jiraiya, I..."

"I wasn't able to fulfill Hiruzen-sensei's wish nor support Tsunade, Obito or Minato. Nor could I find it in my heart to accept Naruto. I lost faith in people, in my dreams of peace, and in myself" confessed Jiraiya sadly,

Their eyes met and Nagato was stunned to see the look of determination in Jiraiya's eyes.

 _"However, I believe you can walk a different path than me and create a different future. I shall believe in you, Uzumaki Nagato"_


	54. Snakes and Rocks

**Thank you for the support. Hope you keep it up because it's not yet over.**

 **Chapter 54**

 **Snakes and Rocks**

* * *

 **(Land of Fire)**

Orochimaru hated meetings especially if they were political in nature. That fact had not changed ever since he was a kid and even now as Hokage he hated them more and more. Seeing foolish and weak man scream back and forth at each other was tiresome. In this case, the foolish men were the Damiyo and his high Council.

He idly wondered if he should just get rid of the useless lot of them, it wouldn't take any effort at all. But unfortunately the people of his nation loved the Damiyo under whom they had prospered. If Orochimaru got rid of him at this hour, he would surely face a rebellion. Maybe after the war was won he could eliminate these fools and then rule this vast nation, not to mention carry on his pursuit of unlimited knowledge freely.

"Will you snap out of your merry world, **_Hokage_**? Your books won't save us now that the bastard King has butchered our entire army..." yelled a senior advisor, whose name Orochimaru didn't even care to remember.

"How could Shikaku Nara be defeated? Wasn't he an Ingenius Commander?" screamed another fool,

"Where is Jiraiya? Has he too deserted us?"

Orochimaru grew tired off the useless fear mongering, these men had clamored to power for too long and now they were afraid to lose it. The fact that Naruto Uzumaki had not even spared a single Konoha soldier had nearly made these men _hysterical_.

The Hokage had to admit he never thought the boy would develop the guts to become so ruthless. Yet the thought of Jiraiya leaving their side seemed absurd, his friend was a fool but a loyal one at that. Tsunade was a moron driven by emotions which had made her defect in the first place, but Jiraiya?

Orochimaru couldn't help but frown thinking over what or where Jiraiya was upto?

He would have to face that particular problem sooner or later. But despite his calm facade, Orochimaru was concerned even if these fools around him didn't believe it. His army was gone and if not for Iwagakure currently occupying the Union's full attention, he was sure Naruto would be right now carving a bloody river right towards Konoha and the Damiyo.

Orochimaru had no doubts that he would receive no clemency from Naruto, certainly not after that betrayal on _Castle Storm_. His only chance was to kill the boy, if that could be accomplished things could turn in his favor.

But Naruto had army, while Orochimaru did not.

For the moment.

He gave a pointed glance to the shivering Damiyo who quickly got the hint for once and dismissed all his advisers from the hall instantly ignoring all their protests and grumblings.

"Tell me you have a plan..." the old fool almost begged,

"I do. We cannot have your majesty's rule to be challenged in any manner" reassured Orochimaru smoothly, making the Damiyo sigh in relief.

"Apart from the Earth Damiyo, the rest have been removed from power by the sword. They have all been killed alongwith their entire families and branch families. I trusted Jiraiya and gave him the largest army our nation ever mustered and now that army is dead. If the Union prevails, then forget about having any dominance across the elemental nations" confirmed the Damiyo, Yamada Kyoko.

"I understand"

"Our economy has suffered greatly from the war. If Shikaku was still alive I would have him punished for flooding many of my towns killing so many of people. Get me a victory or consider yourself replaced"

Orochimaru blinked at the rare show of confidence and power from the old fool. But then again he was desperate making him even more foolish than ever. He would have to make Yamada pay for this insolence in the future, but for now the old man had the power and resources Orochimaru needed to turn the tide.

Contrary to what most people believed, the war was far from over.

Naruto may have won quite a few victories but there were discontent people all across the elemental nations. Ones who strongly believed in the dominance of shinobi and not some new order called The Union. Granted most of those rebels were scattered, but they still existed.

And after weeks of negotiations Orochimaru had managed to unite the motley band of misfits together.

Granted they were just roughly around 15,000 but it would be enough for the plan Orochimaru had in mind.

Naruto was still stuck on the Iwa front and despite the Tsuchikage's increasing problems in the form of more and more Union soldiers rallying against him, Ohnoki had managed to keep his 20,000 strong army united.

If Orochimaru's assumption was correct then the old man would now retreat behind his mountains and adopt a defensive strategy. He knew his nation better than anyone else, and no matter how good Naruto was, conquering Iwagakure was going to be a tough nut to crack.

More so, if he was attacked from his rear.

And Orochimaru intended to do exactly that. Rather than wait for the boy to march towards Konoha, the Hokage would have him engage Iwa fully before making his move.

When he relayed his plan adding few more details the Damiyo blanched.

" _1000 civilians?_ **For what?** You already have an army of 15,000 rebels besides don't civilians cannot fight against a fully trained and dangerous army" the Damiyo all but screamed,

 _Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him._

After repeating that mantra over and over in his head, Orochimaru finally glanced sharply at the annoying old man making him cower in fear.

"If you want your dynasty to _continue_ ruling, I suggest you give me what I want. Or face Naruto's sword when he arrives because without those men and resources, our defeat is certain" spat Orochimaru, making the old man go even more pale as he remembered the fate of the other Damiyo's.

"Will this truly help?"

Orochimaru smirked on seeing the weak man's shoulders slump in defeat. A clear sign of his demand being accepted.

"Yes. Naruto Uzumaki currently leads the strongest army in elemental nation's history. I'll lead an army that will not only crush the little brat but establish Konoha's dominance to the end of time" said Orochimaru with a sick smile,

Oh, the fun was about to begin.

 _Wait for me, Naruto-kun!_

* * *

 **(Iwagakure Army Camp)**

Ohnoki sat alone in his own tent thinking about all that had happened in the past two years. His quest of putting Uzu in its place had started this madness. Now an Uzumaki had raised an army that threatened his nation's very existence itself.

His hopes had been raised when Naruto's death and Nagato's fall reached him, and he prepared himself to crush Suna and Ame forces that were barely half in comparison to his vast army. But again despair struck him when the remaining Union army that had survived the massacre reached Hanzo and the Kazekage's aid so quickly. It was impossible for men to travel so fast, but yet the Union had done the impossible.

And now the White Wolf had returned to slaughter the entire Konoha army.

Ohnoki shivered on imagining that boy arriving on the battlefield with the rest of his army. As it stood, the Union forces were now almost equal or slightly more in comparison to Ohnoki's army. The Tsuchikage had already lost Han, his Five Tails Jinchuuriki against the Kazekage and the Sand Jinchuuriki. His only solace was the fact that Han killed his Jinchuuriki counterpart before being slayed by the Kazekage.

That left Ohnoki with only one remaining Jinchuuriki and a large scared army.

Their retreat back to Iwagakure had also been cut off by a boy named Daibutsu that was commanding a 5,000 strong Northern army. To make matters worse, Lord Arima Uzumaki had yesterday arrived with the rest of Northern forces completely shutting down Ohnoki's retreat.

To his front was the large Union army under Hanzo and the Kazekage's command. He could not allow Naruto to come here or his defeat was certain, the Earth Damiyo had frantically began to request his aid as Dabutusu's forces had started to burn their cities and began their march towards the Damiyo who had provided most of his forces to Ohnoki and was completely vulnerable.

Ohnoki despite wanting to could do nothing for his true lord hoping he could survive this nightmare long enough for the Tsuchikage to create a miracle.

The letter that had arrived from Konohagakure might just be that salvation.

Ohnoki didn't trust the new Hokage, he was a young bratty student of that old monkey Hiruzen and rumored to be a madman. But he was also a leader who had a decent army on his side and was said to be quite devious on the battlefield.

Orochimaru had given him a suggestion which considering the situation was Ohnoki's only chance if his people were to survive.

With a tired sigh, the old Tsuchikage got up and called for a messenger that would carry his new orders to all his commanders scattered across the camp. He was too old to walk or fly towards their large camp and didn't want their constant bickering in a war meeting to give him a massive headache.

So, when the messenger came he simply relayed his orders...

"Tell the commanders to prepare the army for a full assault. We strike in two days at the Union"

* * *

 **(Samurai Fort)**

Naruto stared intently at the man who had trained his own Father, Minato Namikaze.

He never thought he would feel this conflicted when deciding on Jiraiya's fate. It was only made worse when Nagato requested the man's life to be spared knowing Naruto would never deny his best friend's wish, certainly not after nearly losing him.

But he had also not forgotten that moment at _Castle Storm_ when he had given Jiraiya a chance to join his side, but the man had refused. Tsunade had done the opposite.

And whether willingly or not, Jiraiya had been a part of that horrible massacre that took the lives of thousands of innocents and soldiers both.

It was for this reason alone, he was having the man's trial with only Kisame and himself as the deciders much to the protest of Naruto's friends. They wanted to be here, but he needed to make this decision without getting more affected by his loved ones opinions than he already was.

"We meet again, Jiraiya" said Naruto calmly,

The older white haired man couldn't help but stare into those cold blue eyes that were so much like Minato's when the Yellow Flash stepped into battle.

"We do. Although I wish the circumstances could have been different" replied Jiraiya with a sad smile,

"I gave you a chance to join me and you refused despite knowing Konoha was committing a betrayal. You lead an army against me, had a part in capturing my mother making her suffer at Konoha's hands, consented to giving that order that killed thousands of innocents and soldiers both. What do you plead?" asked Naruto seriously,

"Guilty"

Naruto closed his eyes at the man's honesty and acceptance of his crimes. There was remorse in those eyes alongwith immeasurable pain.

"Yet you saved Nagato's life. And for that I owe you..." confessed Naruto, surprising the man who blinked.

Kisame watched the Konoha ninja as it took him a few moments to speak.

"You don't owe me anything, Naruto. I saved Nagato because I believe he can bring peace to this world. He will be the savior I have always dreamed of" said Jiraiya faithfully,

Naruto couldn't help but stare at this man in shock. How could they who were bitter enemies see something important commonly? Naruto had always known Nagato was the future of the Union, his friend was no great war leader but a master player at politics and negotiations. A skill Nagato had clearly displayed by rallying the smaller villages in alliances including Suna as well.

But to think his friend even managed to convince Jiraiya, a most devout Konoha loyalist...

 _You truly are something else, Nagato._

"I will never trust you, Jiraiya. Not after what you have done, but Nagato has asked me to spare your life. If it was upto me your head would be departed from your neck by this night, but Nagato is adamant in his **_request_**. I don't know what happened between you two, but he sees something in you that _I don't_. However, I cannot trust a Konoha shinobi ever again. You understand that, right?" asked Naruto tiredly,

"It would be foolish if you did after being betrayed by us time and again. But believe it or not, Nagato is the savior of this world and I want to do all I can to help him" promised Jiraiya fervently,

"Or you are just an opportunistic man out to save his own skin" retorted Kisame flatly, drawing an enraged glare from the older man.

"I don't fear death, boy. But I care for my people despite everything, with Nagato as the Union leader atleast they won't be tormented" said Jiraiya fearlessly,

Naruto's eyes softened on seeing Jiraiya's loyalty to his people despite how wrong it was. He remembered that he himself was no different when it came to Uzu choosing to forgive his village for the desire to have a Jinchuuriki of their own in him.

"What makes you think I won't butcher every single person of your nation?" asked Naruto coldly, but Jiraiya smiled.

"I couldn't see it before but I do now. You are your father's son. Just like Obito was. You may kill all the soldiers and fighters, but you will not harm the innocent civilians. Your honor would never allow that"

The King's eyebrows twitched at that honest remark. He may have promised to kill every citizen of Land of Fire but Jiraiya had probably saved their lives by saving Nagato. It showed Naruto that despite its atrocities there were still few good people in that nation, and it would be a crime to kill them all for the mistakes of their fellow citizens.

"Konoha will **_not_** exist after this war, be sure of that. But the South is too resourceful to be simply burned down, if Nagato agrees then I plan to give him the South to rule while I control the North. Our friend Yahiko might someday marry the Mizukage making the east a key ally of the Union. As for the west, when Ohnoki is deposed I intend to give Amegakure, Sunagakure and the other smaller villages each a part of Iwa's territory in accordance to their contribution to this war. I already plan to marry Konon who is like a daughter to Hanzo making my alliance with the west even stronger. As for the rest I'll think of something to appease them making the Union firm" explained Naruto seriously,

Jiraiya could only stare into those calculative blue eyes that reminded him so much of Minato. To think his student's son had inherited his father's intelligence was truly astonishing. Naruto was no simple war commander, but someone who was growing more skilled at this game of power.

If his plan worked then peace might actually arrive across the elemental nations.

"The question is, _where will you be_ , Jiraiya?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes,

"I am no leader and couldn't protect my people. But given the chance I want to do that duty properly and with honor this time. If you truly intend for Nagato to rule my nation, then I would like to serve him if given the chance" confessed Jiraiya, and knelt before the King.

"I don't trust you" warned Naruto,

"Then I'll allow Nagato to place a binding seal on him as an assurance. You have heard about the Hyuga's caged bird seal and Nagato is extremely skilled at fuinjutsu. I intend to honor my oath and serve your friend, but for your comfort I'll take this restraint upon myself only to be removed on my death naturally or in battle. Please believe in me _one last time_ , Naruto Uzumaki" requested Jiraiya sincerely, and bowed his head.

Kisame watched as Naruto got up from his chair and confidently marched towards the kneeling man who finally looked up into those cold blue eyes.

"I'll let Nagato make that decision. But if he refuses my plans for him, then you will be executed for that is my justice for all your crimes. And even if Nagato accepts you and the South, get this through your head..."

Jiraiya fought back a flinch when Naruto looked at him with those demonic red eyes so full of hatred and anger.

 **"The North Remembers"**

With those words, the King walked away with Kisame and only when he was outside the room did Jiraiya shiver as guards came to take him back to his prison until any further decision was made.

Naruto Uzumaki had in those simple words made everything crystal clear.

If even a hair on Nagato Uzumaki's head was harmed, then Uzumaki Naruto would march South to butcher what was left of Jiraiya's people to the last man.

* * *

Night came and Akeno idly found herself walking towards the room where Nagato was resting. He was injured, not badly but enough to make him not able to fight for atleast two more weeks despite his Uzumaki genes working overtime to get him back on his feet.

Oddly, she wondered it was Naruto she must searching for after all that had gone down between them.

She certainly had not missed the close proximity between him and Konan, nor had she missed the rumors among so many of the allies soldiers that clearly implied that those two had gotten intimate. There was a time when hearing such a thing would have made her bloody mad, but after the events of the past two years she knew there was a side of Naruto she could never understand.

 _But Konan could._

Her only solace was the fact that there was also another side to him. A persona that desired to be loved and cared for, a person who wouldn't mind the light that she brought into his life. A person who would laugh at her most silly jokes and sit by her side no matter how much she ranted about nothing and everything.

However, watching Nagato almost die made her want to make sure that her best friend was still amongst them. That he was not just a figment of her imagination, as much as she was surprised she couldn't help but admit that she had grown quite attached to Nagato as they fought for so long after thinking they lost Naruto.

He had been so strong and lead them all, shouldering all the burden on himself. While she could only watch and support him as best as she could.

So, it was when she opened the door she was surprised to see a most peculiar and heart warming sight.

Nagato was soundly asleep in his bed with a peaceful smile on his face as the moonlight and cold wind of night fell on him through the open window. Beside him sitting on a chair was Naruto holding his friend's hand as if it was his lifeline and staring at his friend with what Akeno thought was immense guilt and regret.

It made her almost forget that he was _King_ now, ruler of the entire Northern part of the elemental nations.

He had his shortcomings too. But he had always cared about people close to his heart, even more than himself. A trait which had attracted her to him in the first place. With a reminiscing smile, she stepped into the room and approached the bed to sit on the edge gently.

He was surprised to see her but the pained look in his eyes didn't vanish. He was still blaming himself, wondering what would he do if he had truly lost Nagato and her?

 _A poor, tortured soul._

She knew he hated anyone's pity, even hers. But she couldn't help it as she grasped his remaining free hand.

When he signaled her, she got up and followed him out of the room but never letting go of the grip of his hand on hers as he guided them towards one of the few vacant rooms. The rest being occupied by other commanders, while the soldiers slept in the barracks. The Samurai had constructed quite an accommodating fort which was a much required solace for the tired allied army to rest after marching so much and fighting that big battle. Already half of them had gone to help Hanzo, only those who were very tired were told to stay behind.

The silence between them was getting awkward as she saw him struggling to say something...

"So _King_ , huh? Quite a promotion" she joked, earning a relieved smile from him. Akeno always had a way of easing the tension and taking away his worries. She could even make the most bleak situations look hopeful, while Konan would always tell him the flat out truth.

"I didn't want it but-"

" _It suits you_. I saw the way the soldiers look at you, they admire you. They rallied behind you and fought without hesitation against what was possibly the largest army the shinobi world ever saw. I thought I was going to die, but you cannot imagine my relief and pride when you came back with an army. I understand now that without that allied army we would have lost. Your decision to go to Kiri saved this war and all of us" confessed Akeno honestly,

"But I couldn't save everyone, I almost got Nagato killed..." he whispered regretfully, as she grasped his shoulder.

"It's war and nothing can be certain. All we can hope is to do our best and hope for the best only. The lives lost rest equally on me and Nagato as well. Please don't burden yourself anymore than you already have" she insisted gently,

"There is another guilt I carry..."

One look in his eyes showed her that all those rumors about him and Konan were true. That she had truly...

"You love her, don't you?"

He couldn't even meet her eyes too afraid to see her broken look that would surely be there on his betrayal. She had loved him for as long as he could remember, but his heart had fallen for another first? How could he do that to her?

She grabbed his chin and made him look back up reluctantly to see her smiling peacefully.

" _It's okay_. All I ever wanted was you to be happy and I can see that you are with her. She's not perfect but neither am I or you for that matter..."

"I love you too, Akeno"

Her breath stopped on hearing him say those magical words that she had desired for so long.

"But you love her more?" she asked patiently, having a feeling that it was certainly true.

"You don't understand!" he said angrily, stepping away from her.

She was taking this all the wrong way comparing herself to Konan. They were too different, each a part of his heart he couldn't live without. So he told her all that had happened between him and Konan at _Castle Storm_ , then the Kiri campaign, of who Akeno's true father was and how he had offered her hand to him.

At the last part her anger exploded.

 **"HOW DARE THAT BASTARD? MY ENTIRE LIFE-"**

She couldn't finish her words as he engulfed her in a stubborn embrace. As she tried to fight away blinking away tears at the betrayal, her entire life turned upside down so easily. But Naruto held her and told her all about Arima and the choice he had to make reluctantly on the orders of his own father. How that noble lord had tried his best to prevent Akeno from suffering the fate of a bastard daughter.

How he regretted not being a part of her life but now insisted on making amends when social boundaries didn't stand in the way.

Yet it did nothing to stem her anger.

"Then who were the people who raised me?" asked Akeno in despair,

"Arima's distant cousins. They had no children and were more than happy to raise you. Akeno, he made a mistake but unlike my parents he didn't leave you alone in this dark world. He did all he could for you, I know exactly how you feel right now but Arima is a good and loyal man. I have already outlawed the custom of bastards, and now Arima wants you to inherit everything he has. Just meet him and then make a decision, please. You atleast _have_ a Father, no matter how much you may hate him" he explained worriedly, the last part barely above a whisper.

"Were you able to forgive your own father for doing the same thing to you?" asked Akeno hesitantly, her head already spinning with the revelations.

"Not at first. But with time I understood and he was family no matter how much I denied it. Cherish them while you can, take it from someone who has lost a Father and a little brother"

Her eyes widened on learning this fact. There was a time when Naruto loathed Obito Uchiha for having what he never could, but now all she saw in his eyes was sadness for his dead half sibling.

"He died saving my mother..."

That confession dimmed her own pain as she realized just how much suffering he had endured in this war losing family over and over. His life had been so cruel and harsh, and yet he found the strength in his heart to forgive the ones who hurt him.

When she remained silent, he explained his plans for her and Konan. She was shocked and touched by his confession that he would either marry both or none at all.

"You cannot do that..." she said fiercely, knowing that would kill him. Maybe without one he may survive, but without either her or Konan he would be a walking corpse. And it would break her heart.

He miserably stared at her.

"I'm a _bastard_ for even proposing this. It is shameful and dishonorable, but I love you both enough not to choose one over the other. It would torment all three of us for the rest of our lives" said Naruto shamefully, lowering his head.

"You...cannot...force...me...to...share...you...I...don't...know...if...I...can...share...your...love...with...someone...else" whispered Akeno, not able to meet his eyes as well.

He smiled sadly.

"And I won't force you to either. You are free to make your choice as I am to make mine. Konan has already agreed to this proposal and it would be good not just for the North, but our clan and the alliance with Amegakure. But it will always be your decision to make and I will respect it" said Naruto seriously, receiving a sharp glare from her.

"You're _not_ giving me a choice here. You know I cannot let you suffer like that!" she yelled furiously, but he only nodded miserably.

"I know"

She wanted to slap him, to punch him, to make him understand what he was asking of her. But she had fallen for him too far to even think of hurting him in any manner. **Damn him!**

"I never knew you could be this selfish, Naruto"

Her words were like a blade to his heart rendering unbearable pain but he took it all in knowing she had every right to. What he was asking her was something invaluable. A sacrifice not even the most strongest person on earth could make.

 _Konan was Ice, calm and soothing._

 _But Akeno was fire, offering warmth and love but also with a possibility of burning._

He finally looked up to see the hurt in her eyes over her Father, over him and what these two men had done to her life. It was not fair at all, but she had to accept that both Arima and him had suffered for their actions.

Arima had to watch his first child grow up without him right in front of his eyes, never getting a chance to be a part of her life even when she was in the same village. The noble lord lost his wife and two of his children in the massacre, and his final true born son dying in the Battle for Kumogakure. The middle aged lord had paid more than his fair share for his mistake and would possibly suffer Akeno's wrath and loathing for quite sometime. But he cared for his daughter with all his heart, and Naruto could only hope the silver haired beauty found it in her heart to accept Arima.

As for Naruto himself, all his life had been a tale of unending struggle and pain. Constantly being scorned and discarded, losing his village and Uzukage, bearing the burden of leadership only to fail in protecting the people he was entrusted to saving, being consumed by revenge, losing his father, his brother, his soldiers, _it was too much._

It ignited a fire within him to be selfish that had never existed before. For the first time in his life he wanted something.

 **And he would get it.**

But when he looked in her eyes the hands that were rising to grab her intimately stilled. Her expressive eyes had always told her what existed deep in her heart, this was the girl he grew up with, the girl for whose future he had staged this entire revolution, disgust washed over him in waves at the thought of even taking her by force.

He could not do that to her after all she had done for him.

She made him feel even more ashamed when she wrapped her slender arms around him in a warm embrace as he inhaled her cinnamon like scent.

" _I love you too_ , Naruto. I have loved you despite all your shortcomings and atleast if one good thing that came out of this war was the fact that the real you emerged from the shadows. You are a good man and a fine leader, but please understand this is all just _too much_ for me to understand right now. And I don't want to be in someone's shadow for my entire life, or do the opposite for them. I don't want to fight for your love for the rest of my life because I have already proven to you time and time again as to how I feel for you" explained Akeno sympathetically, gently rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Tears came in his eyes as he grabbed her fiercely, he had known deep down somewhere in his heart that this could happen but now it was becoming a reality. His heart was breaking over and it made him remember his own father who just like him could never have the love of his life.

 _Guess, we're the same. Father._

"I don't want to make you choose between me or Konan. But I want to be happy as well after all that I've gone through, I can ask you to give me sometime to think about this but would advise you to not get your hopes too high" she whispered sadly,

"Akeno, I-"

"I've seen too much horrors to last a lifetime. All I want is a quite and peaceful life away from the limelight. To work for the regrowth of our clan and return home to a loving family. A husband to love me and care for me, someone to hold me when the nightmares haunt me in darkness, children I can dote upon and live in peace. Can you give me all that?" she asked, looking straight into his glowing blue orbs.

He wanted to promise her all those things in a heartbeat but he loved her too much to hurt her with a lie. He was King now, a duty that would follow him till his last day on this Earth. He would be fighting wars his entire life, both political and personal. His time pre-occupied with keeping the North stable and helping Nagato strengthen the Union.

Akeno would never be a political creature, she was just too pure and kind. He knew she would not hesitate to be by his side in all that if he asked because that was just who she was. A caring person who would go to any lengths to make the people she loved happy.

 _But could he make her do that? Could he steal her chance at a life of peace for his own selfishness?_

Akeno herself was falling apart with each word that escaped her lips. She knew what this would cost her, but she could not lie to him. One of them had to be honest for both their sakes or the rest of their lives would suffer.

She gently kissed his lips pouring in everything she felt for him and could feel them both breaking to pieces with every painful second of time.

"Choose the one you can't survive without"

He stood there in the cold room as she walked out unable to utter a single thing as her last words kept repeating in his head over and over again.

And in that moment alone, Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Fourth, King of the North, conqueror of nations and bringer of victories...

 _Experienced the worst defeat of his entire life._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of Chapter.**

 **I can already see quite a few pitchforks and arrows heading my way, XD!**

 **I guess Guardians is a little different from my other stories. Writing this chapter made me realize that again.**

 **Still, I think I did my best to give each character justice and not make them do something that they would never do. Take my advice and don't take everything as final on the base of one chapter, the previous chapters of twist and turns should be a proof of that.**

 **6 more chapters to go.**

 **So, what do you guys think? What will be the End? The Fate of of our golden trio? Love Triangles? Happiness? Tragedy?**

 **Feel free to share your thoughts with me in Reviews. I'd really appreciate that.**

 **Until Next Chapter,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	55. Facing Stone

**Chapter 55**

 **Facing Stone**

* * *

Yahiko had been chilling outside the fort alongside a few Kiri ninjas namely Ao and Chojuro when he first caught sight of the King coming out with Kisame right by his side. It was midnight and even the moon was hidden behind the dark clouds but none of the men on guard duty failed to recognize the bright red hair of the King.

They also didn't miss his stony face or the cold fury in his eyes making them all give him a wide berth.

Ignoring caution, Yahiko left his comrades and approached his friend who had not spared anyone else even a glance but stopped on seeing Yahiko approach by his side.

"What's happening?" asked Yahiko quickly, seeing Naruto dressed in battle gear.

He glanced at Kisame who was also ready and so were the other two dozen Northern soldiers following the King.

"I received word moments ago from my Zetsu spies within Iwa's camp. Ohnoki is about to attack our allied forces near Amegakure at dawn with his entire force"

They had by now approached the place where Konan was standing ready with dozens of paper birds. She also didn't miss the immense fury in his eyes but was the only one who knew it was not just Ohnoki's actions alone that caused it.

"Then I'm coming too" said Yahiko seriously, Amegakure was his home and he had to be there when Hanzo faced the entire Iwa army.

"You think I was going to let you stay?"

Yahiko chuckled at Naruto's sarcastic question and sent a determined nod in Konan's way who returned the gesture. Quickly leaving the King, Yahiko ran towards the nearby paper bird.

Soon the two dozen Northern soldiers also started getting on their paper birds under the watchful eye of Kisame.

That left Konan alone with the King whose face showed not a single emotion other than dangerous fury.

"She refused, didn't she?" she asked quietly, earning a sharp look from him.

"Yes" he confessed, short and cryptic was his voice barely above a whisper.

"What will you do now?" asked Konan hesitantly, quite aware of his condition of having both her and Akeno in his life or none at all. But he had always been unpredictable and that worried her.

"My duty"

He was about to turn back to the men in order to make sure they were already set on the paper birds when Konan grabbed his collar and shoved him in the shadow of the largest bird. Her eyes barely holding back the sea of anger burning deep in her heart.

"Answer me" she whispered, her voice so cold that it sent a shiver down his own angry heart.

"I don't know..."

She was about to turn around and walk away, disappointed with his choice and the uncertainty he was putting her life through. She loved him dearly but he had to be certain, which he was not.

But his hand grabbed her wrist and roughly made her turn back shoveling her back against the paper bird.

It was then she looked in his eyes and saw the pain, desperation, hope, and fury. All visible so clearly in those deep blues that momentarily froze her own anger.

"I don't know what to do but what I am sure is that I cannot live without you" he confessed, looking her right in the eye.

"And her?" asked Konan seriously,

This time his eyes turned as cold as the Northern Winter which made her shiver.

"She _made_ her choice. And I will respect it, but I am not going to suffer for the rest of my just because of her. But I need your help..." he said softly, resting his forehead against hers as their breaths clashed.

"You're going back on your condition?" she asked amusedly, and this time he blushed.

"Yes"

He waited for her to laugh at his foolishness, to scold him but she only brought her hands to cup his cheeks.

"Then you're _mine_ now just as I am yours. Now and always" she whispered, looking intently in his eyes and saw the relief alongwith joy in his eyes.

"I promise"

He kissed her lips fiercely and this time she whole heartedly returned the gesture. Part of Konan was happy that she would not have to share his affection, she would not have hesitated even if Akeno had agreed because of what Naruto was to her.

With him, she didn't have to pretend. She could be herself...

With him, she could fight wars and rule a kingdom helping him in creating legacies they both could be proud of.

A future so vast and bright that it would overshadow their dark pasts.

And together, they would improve the lives of not just the people of Uzu or Ame, but those of the North and the entire Union.

She smiled into the kiss on feeling the same passion from him as he kissed her back. Konan knew part of his heart would always belong to Akeno and nothing she could do would ever change that. But there was another part of his heart that couldn't live without her.

If that was not the case, then he would not be here breaking his own condition, being selfish in his life for the first time.

And she loved him for it because he was _hers._

It was twisted, complicated, fucked up beyond understanding of normal people, but then again neither of them were normal in even the remote sense.

When they broke their kiss, he looked in her eyes and spoke the words that made her love him more.

"Let us save your homeland, _My Angel_ "

* * *

Akeno had watched him leave the mountain alongwith his small force from the balcony of her room. She had resisted all her temptations to run to him, to go back on her words knowing nothing would ever be the same again.

But she didn't have much faith that all three of them could have made such a unique relationship work. She didn't care about the politics or the personal benefits, she had never desired such things but what had worried her was the possibility of bitterness developing in anyone's hearts over the years.

So, maybe it was better to hurt herself and make him hate her now than hating her in the future.

It didn't help that he just dropped the bomb of her real father's truth on her, then went on to reveal his actions with Konan followed by his future plans for both of them and Akeno as well.

She was alarmed when she sensed another presence in the room.

Turning back she saw a mass of paper tags fluttering in the room which soon enough took the form of Konan. A frown appeared on Akeno's face as she watched the clone of the Ame beauty appear before her knowing that the real one had gone off with Naruto to war.

Akeno had chosen to stay back in order to further not hurt Naruto or make him angry. Especially when he was heading for another great battle.

"What do you want?" asked Akeno tersely, she and Konan had become good friends after their joint mission against Iwa forces intending to invade Ame. But Akeno couldn't help but feel bitter and threatened even as Konan remained unfazed.

"Is that your final choice?"

Akeno narrowed her eyes on seeing not a single expression in Konan's eyes. Her face bearing the same stoic mask quite often adopted by Naruto.

Konan might now know it herself, but she looked more fit to be by his side than Akeno ever could. The Uzumaki girl could see as to why Naruto fell for Konan first. There was a unique strength in her alongwith grace, not to forget determination and the iron will to make tough decisions a proof of which was the destruction of an entire Northern city by her hands.

That had also been one of the key factors behind the former Kumo army surrendering so quickly thereby ending one vital part of the war and unifying the North.

"Why are you here?" asked Akeno tiredly, not in the mood for games.

"I am here for both of you. But more for _his_ sake, I guess" confessed the Konan clone, earning a raised eyebrow from the silver haired Uzumaki.

"What do you really want?"

The Konan clone glanced at Akeno and saw so many emotions going through the Uzumaki's eyes.

 _You fool, Naruto._

She couldn't help but curse the man she loved for he had no tact when it came to handling emotional situations. He was often a brick, blunt and honest which while a great quality in other situations but not one in this case.

The way he had confessed a whole lot of truths to Akeno was disastrous and even Konan herself would have been hard pressed to accept Naruto's offer of a dual marriage. Still, it was Akeno's choice to reject him and so here she was making one final thing clear.

"I want him to be truly happy. And a large part of that happiness is dependent on _you_ " confessed Konan,

"And you think I **_don't_** want that?" snapped Akeno furiously, taking one aggressive step yet it evoked not a single reaction from the stoic blue haired girl who stared back at her coldly.

"No"

It was like a sword had been stabbed through her heart making Akeno gasp as her eyes widened.

"How-"

"Listen to me, Akeno. You're a friend of mine whether you believe it or not, and perhaps in some ways you know him better than me. So tell me honestly, what kind of future you are subjecting him, yourself and Nagato to with your decision?" asked Konan patiently,

Akeno had been expecting quite a litany of accusations but this strange question sent her thoughts astray. What did it even mean? Her, Naruto and Nagato were the best of friends and in her opinion not much could be affected with her choice. Maybe between her and Naruto, but not Nagato...

Her eyes then widened as Konan's true implications came haunting back in her heart.

The three of them, **The Golden Trio** , had been through hell and back in these past two years. But Akeno knew they all had changed, and despite their best efforts some bitterness would always exist especially in Nagato's heart over Naruto's actions in the war.

Naruto was a warrior and commander but he would need Nagato who was the better leader to maintain the peace across the still new Union.

And the same was the case for Nagato who would dearly need Naruto's full support to keep any rebellions from erupting time and again because there was no way in hell ninja nations would ever accept such peaceful times.

After her decision to not be with him, Naruto was definitely going to cut her out of his life. It had always been his way to shut things away so that he didn't have to deal with the unbearable pain. In worst case, he would not even acknowledge her anymore and as much it would hurt her...

It would make Nagato _furious._

These past few months fighting this war together had brought her and Nagato closer than ever, and he had gone out of his way to protect her time and again. That boy would never accept Naruto's just but heartless treatment of her which could further disturb their much loved friendship and Alliance.

 _Most of all, **The Golden Trio** would be destroyed._

Akeno knew she had always been the peacemaker between the two boys who viewed the world quite differently. Without her, it would all fall apart. And that possibility scared her even more than losing Naruto for the rest of her life.

She could try to survive without his love but losing both her friends would be the end of her.

"Naruto is an idiot and an absolute brick when it comes to emotional situations. But he loves you more than he'll ever love me. If he loses you, then I'll always have a half hearted man to live with the rest of my life. I don't want that, more importantly I don't want to break the Golden Trio and put the future of not just us all but of the Union in danger" pleaded Konan, showing her fears and helplessness for the first time.

"I..." hesitated Akeno,

"What he has asked of you is no small thing, I admit that. But think about all _he_ has done for you _his entire life?_ "

Those words hit Akeno's heart like a freight train as memory after memory came running back. Those childhood days when Naruto accompanied her everywhere despite his loner nature, of him giving her birthday gifts even if they were awkward, of him always watching her back on each and every mission.

The day when Uzu fell it was he who dragged her away from their burning village when all she wanted was to fight and die, it was he who came back for her risking his own life against Orochimaru and entire Konoha when she was captured, he who didn't hesitate in stepping in the way of Kisame's attack that would have taken her life but ended up costing Naruto an eye. Not for a second had he hesitated and even remained behind against the dangerous swordsman while ordering his clone to take her to safety.

She remembered him taking the burden of getting Uzu justice, getting her to Amegakure, making sure she and the others were accepted by Hanzo and given a fresh start in life. Of him watching her back during that ambush against Iwa forces, of him keeping her strictly away from any Akatsuki business, of him rushing alone to save the newly discovered Uzu survivors, of him promising to look after their clan even if it meant being away from her and Nagato.

Of him returning with an entire army and saving her life.

By the time she reminisced all those memories tears had already fallen down her cheeks. Broken she looked at Konan's clone who had a distant look of her own in those amber eyes.

"He has loved you all along without even realizing it, and will continue to do so for the rest of his life even if he shuts you out of his life. I know that he'll never love me as passionately as he loves you, but what I share with him is something which you will never understand. And know this..."

Akeno froze at the icy tone and the fierce look in Konan's eyes...

"I love him **_more_** than anything in this world. And there isn't _anything_ I wouldn't do for him" promised Konan,

And as the Konan clone disappeared her last words would haunt Akeno Uzumaki for a very long time.

 _"And that is my love for him. Is your love even capable to match that?"_

* * *

(Dawn)

As the rays of the morning sun started to pierce through the night sky did also the sounds of a massive battle reach the ears of the approaching group of soldiers sitting atop their paper birds.

Konan tried to hide her scowl for the battle had began before they had expected, either their intel had been faulty or the Tsuchikage had decided to attack earlier. The thought of her countrymen down there against the entire Iwa army worried her.

Iwa knew this was the ultimate hour that would determine the fate of their nation. Even under normal circumstances, the stone ninjas were fierce and tough warriors. Now with their entire nation's future at stake, they would fight with a ferocity never seen before.

She glanced around and saw Yahiko shared her worries alongwith the Northern soldiers accompanying them.

Kisame remained indifferent but it could likely due to the fact that the man didn't care about anything except for Naruto's safety and his wishes.

As for the King...

Naruto's face was cool and composed never betraying a single emotion. All his anger towards Akeno being suppressed completely, his eyes had the same focus and intensity that terrified his enemies and made him feared across the world. He had his faults, but war was something which he dangerously excelled at. Something for which he had trained his entire life and had lost his innocence for.

It was because of that past the King didn't even flinch when he finally got a glimpse of the battlefield.

His forces were being _decimated._

All across the battlefield Union forces were being butchered by ruthless Iwa forces whose fierce charge was being lead by a monstrous monkey beast.

A Jinchuuriki transformed into **_full beast mode_**.

Naruto closed his eyes when the monster slammed its massive fists sending hundreds of Union soldiers sailing hundreds of feet away very likely to their deaths or something worse.

Unsealing a scroll he took out his gear ignoring the dying cries across the battlefield. Off in the distance huge explosions were happening and it was there that he felt three massive Kage level chakra signatures. It could very well be the location where the Kazekage and Hanzo could be facing off against Ohnoki himself.

But his first priority was securing the battlefield for they needed their army to survive and not die pointlessly at the hands of the Biju and enraged Iwa forces.

He first grabbed the ghoulish mask given to him by Kisame and wrapped it around his face. Not only was it strong enough to protect his face from any weapon but it would also serve to protect him from the poisonous air the Biju was wrecking from its foul mouth.

He had already sealed away his crown and adopted the traditional full sleeved red shirt and green pants of his clan. On top of it was a blue colored jacket with the Uzu symbol on its back. Finally he took out the unique item which Lord Arima had presented to him on his coronation as King. He could still remember the older man's words when he gave this gift...

 _You may have ascended far in this world. But this will always tie you to our clan, wear it proudly across every battlefield._

A smile arrived on his face as he stared at the stark white sleeved haori with high collar that had a very familiar and endearing word etched in bold red at the back.

 ** _Yondaime (Lord Fourth)_**

Even now being so far from home and his clan, even when he was now King and had command of a great army, this simple haori with that title on its back gave him strength. It was a stark reminder of who he was fighting for and most of all where he came from.

 _He was Naruto Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure._

Yahiko smiled when Naruto donned that haori and grabbed a very familiar three pronged kunai. With his floating bright red hair and icy blue eyes he was a force to be feared.

Konan worriedly noticed his gaze fixed directly on the raging Biju...

"You're going to fight _that?_ " she asked uncertainly, facing Kages and armies was one thing. But a full fledged Biju, only a handful ninjas could do that and survive. He was strong but still...

"I am going to **_kill that_** " he promised,

When he turned to face them all their fears were instantly replaced by a growing hope as they saw the determination in his eyes and the power radiating off him in waves.

"Get our forces to retreat two kilometers back and reform their lines. Command any surviving Uzumaki to form their strongest barrier ninjutsu upfront and wait for my signal to attack" he commanded, as his eyes found his two most trusted friends.

"Yahiko, Konan. Any questions?"

Both Amegakure ninjas shook their heads in negative and with promising nods descended down towards the scattered Union forces with the entire Northern ninja group following after them.

That left only Kisame alone with his leader.

However unlike all his battles, Kisame was not smiling this time and was instead focused on the upcoming battle knowing it would be difficult. Not only were they tasked to deal with a damn turned Biju but also a monstrous army at its back that was quite hungry for their blood.

"You have a plan?" asked Kisame sarcastically, as he watched the Biju monster started to form a dangerous looking ball of energy.

"Try to keep up"

Before Kisame could even finish the arriving smirk on his lips, a single three pronged kunai was sent sailing towards the Iwa forces which soon multiplied into hundreds of replicas.

Naruto had already transformed into a wave of dark smoke and rapidly descended towards the Union side as Konan and Yahiko managed to gather a few Uzumaki who quickly formed a massive barrier.

Kisame also lowered his bird to the ground and stepped behind Naruto. They were the only ones standing outside the safety of the barrier against the massive Biju and the even massive Iwa army. A sight which Kisame doubted he would ever forget for the rest of his life.

He looked at his friend's back and couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

Naruto joined his hands performing a new set of hand seals as the Biju finished creating a _massive chakra bomb_ and **fired.**

Hundreds of terrified screams echoed across the Union army as the terrified allied soldiers started taking several steps back from the approaching death. Even the sight of the King standing at the front, or the massive barrier being maintained by the Uzumaki failed to bolster their confidence.

Konan stood her ground on seeing Naruto doing the same as he finished his hand seals and pointed his special kunai forward.

 **"Hirashin: Dorai (Flying Thunder God Technique: Guiding Thunder)"**

Dark engraved markings stretched all across the battlefield in the form of a massive cross as the Bijudama struck. The Union soldiers screamed fearing the imminent and painful death but were surprised when before their own eyes the massive ball of foul chakra was absorbed completely in the barrier made by Naruto.

Not two seconds later another monstrous explosion followed alongwith the screams of thousands of Iwa shinobi as the Bijudama detonated amidst their ranks courtesy of the hundreds of special kunai unleashed by Naruto. They had tried to get rid of as many of them as they could knowing how Minato Namikaze had wrecked havoc on Kumo forces in his last stand with those same kunai, but unfortunately their own Jinchuuriki had acted hastily and the results were disastrous.

The stunned Union forces could only watch in stupor as the Northern King unleashed his sword and raised it in his right hand while holding a three pronged kunai in his left hand. Soon enough the ancestral Uzumaki weapon came alive in the flames of Hell Fire as Naruto turned back to face them.

 _No hesitation, No Fear, No Confusion._

Those were the eyes that looked back at them all.

 **"To victory"**

When he charged forward, he didn't look back to see if anyone followed him for their ferocious roars were proof enough.

He saw Kisame arrive on his left flank, Yahiko on his right alongwith the Uzumaki fighters. Konan flew above them all on her paper wings as the rest of the Union forces followed after them.

Seeing their defiance, the Biju roared murderously and surged forward shaking the entire battlefield with its might.

Naruto gave a quick glance at Konan and pointed towards the Biju as she gave a quick nod needing no words to understand what her lover wanted. Not that she could even hear a thing amidst the battlecries of thousands of soldiers and a pissed off Biju that was eager to feast on human meat.

Konan raced ahead surging through the sky at impressive speed. Her hands were raised forward as she created a massive storm of paper tags that started swirling around the giant monkey's head as it roared even more angrily but didn't stop his furious charge.

" **Earth Style users** , _on my command!_ " yelled Naruto,

From the charging Union army, hundreds of shinobi from different nations ran forward of their comrades already moving through the required set of hand seals. An action performed by Naruto and Yahiko both.

Konan glanced back at her lover as he gave an urgent nod making her clench both of her fists. What happened next lit up the entire battlefield.

The giant monkey screamed in pain and fury as the hundreds of paper tags around him exploded in a continuous wave. The Biju felt large chunks of its flesh being torn apart and it lost its momentum making it tumble.

As the beast flew through the air casting a massive shadow on the battlefield, Naruto yelled!

 _"NOW!"_

 **"Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)"**

Dozens of kilometers of land that was already soaking wet due to the constant rains prevalent across Amegakure was soon turned into a giant mud swamp into which the massive monkey crashed into.

The Iwa forces had already seen the danger their trump card was in as the Union forces closed around the raging beast as it tried to get out of the giant swamp, which made the rock ninjas charge forward.

"Konan, Yahiko. _Counter!_ " commanded Naruto, pointing towards the approaching thousands off pissed of Iwa ninjas.

His two loyal friends nodded and lead the charge as Naruto turned his attention towards the screaming Biju. It was trapped for now, its own great weight proving counter productive as it made him sink even deeper into the mud swamp.

But it would not hold for long.

" **Sealers** , _with me!_ " ordered Naruto, as he raced towards the trapped Biju.

Now was his chance to end this monster before he could inflict more damage than it already had.

Dozens of Uzumaki warriors heeded his call and ran alongside him only to blown away completely as multiple explosions happened all across the border of the mud swamp directly preventing Union forces from reaching the trapped Biju.

Naruto got up from the ground brushing off the large cut across his cheek that leaked blood, looking around he saw quite a few of his clansmen had not been so lucky as him because they lay dead across the field.

His blood boiled at the sight high up in the sky.

Several dozen Iwa shinobi sitting atop different clay birds were flying all over the Union army raining down explosives after explosives dealing heavy casualties. Leading the charge was a bright blonde haired shinobi that had the look of a madman in his lone eye.

 **"KATSU!"** he yelled, taking down another dozen Union soldiers in a violent explosion.

One of the Iwa bombers saw a kunai harmlessly pass by his side making him smirk at the sheer incompetence of his enemies. Only to freeze a second later as a red haired monster flashed above him in a dark flash slashing down his burning green sword thereby cleaving the bomber in half sending his mutilated corpse down the battlefield.

Naruto was quick to jump towards the nearest next bomber as the scream the previous bomber gave before dying had alerted his comrades. He made quick work of his next target then throwing another of his special kunai towards the following target.

The Iwa Bombers were forced to halt their butchering as their own ranks started to get decimated by extremely fast dark flashes. In their haste to eliminate the threat, they released bombs towards the dark flash's last seen location only to kill their own comrades in a deadly friendly fire.

By the time Deidara turned back in order to see what the commotion was, most of his fellow bombers had been decimated and he came face to face with the Northern King staring down at him icily. The fact that the redhead boy was effortlessly flying by turning his own body into dark smoke served to anger the Iwa bomber.

The blonde Iwa shinobi grabbed large clay bombs in his hands only for his opponent to start circling around him in clouds of dark smoke. The unnerving laugh of the boy only served to further infuriate Deidara as his precious art forms were not even able to lay a scratch on the super fast boy.

And that rising anger was Deidara's final mistake.

He had already armed another massive round of clay bombs and was about to throw them at his enemies hoping this time they would hit when he felt that very compelling voice whisper in his head.

 ** _"Why waste that precious art on me? Look at its beauty closely!"_** ordered the voice,

In the back of his mind Deidara felt some part of him warning him to refuse but the new voice in his head was praising his art so devotedly. It was _begging_ him to show the true power of his art to the entire world.

 _Incensed_ Deidara started to raise the charged clay bombs high in the air above his head in an effort to show the power of his art when suddenly the timer on those bombs expired and Deidara, nephew to the Tsuchikage, mad bomber became a victim of his own creation as his own head was exploded away in a gory display of blood and brain matter.

Naruto remained unfazed as the last bomber's remains hit the ground with a sickening sound.

Although he did then notice that the sounds of raging battle had seized and several dangerous chakra signatures had arrived on the battlefield.

The most powerful one being the man who had freed the trapped Biju from the mud swamp and was now floating above the monster. The remaining Iwa army had rallied behind him and it was then did their eyes meet.

Naruto couldn't help but frown when he saw Mifune dragging a heavily wounded Kazekage away from the battlefield while Hanzo and Galatea who both looked wounded were also panting harshly. His eyes then again connected with the person who was powerful enough to reduce such dangerous warriors to such a state.

He had often heard tales of Ohnoki, the oldest Kage alive, the one who faced both Hashirama and Madara in battle and lived to tell the tale, a leader who gave his nation victory in every war he led, and one considered to be the most dangerous and wise Kage still alive.

And that same old man looked **_extremely murderous_** as he saw the remains of his own nephew lying gracelessly beneath the ground at Naruto's feet.

 _Things were just about to get a lot more complicated, to say the least._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Back from my little family vacation so expect regular updates to start again.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	56. A Man of Honor

**Chapter 56**

 **A Man of Honor**

* * *

Ohnoki had met many great shinobi in his life, from the strongest Madara to the noble Hashirama and so many more. Each of those men had a unique strength within them that forever made them immortal in the Tsuchikage's eyes.

And despite his rising fury on seeing Deidara's corpse, the Iwa leader was also enraptured with the icy blue eyes that stared at him with such intensity.

And a memory came haunting back in his old heart.

* * *

 _(Flashback: Two years ago)_

 _Ohnoki stared impassively at the burning village across him alongwith the screams of dying men and women, of frightened children watching their family members die. It was a massacre._

 _One which these people brought upon themselves, but was gruesome nonetheless._

 _This was not what he would have done once the defenders were taken care off, but one look at the other two Kage beside him made him stop that dangerous thought. The Raikage and Mizukage were particularly ruthless and any sign of mercy from him would make Iwa appear soft which Ohnoki could not afford._

 _And so he could only watch in silence as hundreds of innocent Uzumaki were butchered in front of his eyes._

 _His attention was snapped away from the massacre, when a group of their men brought forward the man who started this mess with his dreams of power. He was very young, probably in his early thirties. Sporting the red hair and pale skin prevalent among his clan, his eyes still showing the same defiance despite his village being defeated and he himself standing near death's door._

 _These Uzumaki..._

 _Ohnoki shook his head in disgust when the Mizukage and his group of butchers mocked the disgraced leader, surrounded him and started stabbing him playfully with small knives._

 _All the while the Raikage stood silent and uncaring._

 _The gruesome game of torture continued for several long minutes yet the Uzumaki didn't die. He stood defiant and brave even managing to snap the neck of one, grab a knife and kill four more before the Mizukage snarled and viciously stabbed the man close to the heart which finally made Katsuro Uzumaki, Lord Third of Uzu to fall to his knees._

 _Ohnoki couldn't stand this madness any longer and stepped forward earning an amused smile from the Mizukage who was glad someone else decided to join in. The Tsuchikage brushed past the mad man and instead knelt before the young dying man looking right into his defiant eyes._

 _"Rest, son" advised Ohnoki, taking out a sharp kunai from his pouch._

 _Katsuro Uzumaki stared at the weapon in the old man's hands knowing what Ohnoki was offering him was a merciful death in comparison to the long torture the Mizukage wanted to give him._

 _Yet he glared proudly into the Tsuchikage's eyes._

 _"The...Uzumaki...will...never...forget"_

 _Ohnoki was truly astonished by those words. Despite the burning village around him, despite the death of his army, the ongoing slaughter of his people, how could this man say such a thing?_

 _"Your village is destroyed, Lord Third. Your people and your legacy will soon follow, don't make this any more difficult for them" warned Ohnoki sternly, but the young man smiled._

 _"I...made...many...mistakes...yes...but...I...saved...the...best...of...my...people...and...I...promise...you... **he**...will...never...forget... **he**...loved...this...family...and... **he**...will...avenge...us...and...the...last...thing...you...will...ever...see...is...an...Uzumaki...looking...down...at...you...as...you...and...your...nation...die" promised Katsuro Uzumaki, looking right into Ohnoki's startled eyes._

 _The Tsuchikage stabbed the man in the heart and watched the light vanish from his eyes as his body fell to the ground._

 _Yet those words would haunt him for a long time._

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

But now looking into those cold blue eyes those words said by the dead Uzukage were now clear as crystal.

Ohnoki stared at the enemy army and couldn't help but be surprised for they were standing their ground and rallying not behind a veteran like Hanzo but behind the young redhead boy.

No, he was not a boy anymore.

He was a **_King_** now, the true manifestation of Uzumaki fury just as Katsuro had promised, those merciless eyes ready to avenge the atrocities committed on his people.

Madara had power, Hashirama had a good heart and,

 _Naruto Uzumaki was a man of honor._

It was time to test that belief.

"Let us not have our armies butcher each other needlessly anymore. Fight with me, one-on-one. I am willing to fight for my men, are you willing to do the same?" challenged Ohnoki, hoping the boy would accept but all he received in return was a chilling smile.

"I will fight and kill you, Tsuchikage. But I will not spare even a single one of your soldiers after what they did to my people. They have disgraced themselves by murdering innocents of my clan and raping many women. They will **_all_** die here, the best thing they can do is fight bravely to regain their lost honor. What I can promise you is that despite their crimes, their families won't be harmed once this is over" said Naruto seriously,

Ohnoki clenched his fists as the boy not only refused to fall for the bait but he also managed to anger Ohnoki's ninjas with that declaration if their shouting and cursing now was any indication. An angry man was an even more reckless soldier, and the Uzumaki knew that.

He proved that by raising his flaming sword and pointing it at Ohnoki and the Iwa army.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, King of the North, sentence you all to death for your crimes against Uzushiogakure and its people as well as your crimes against the Union Nations"

Ohnoki could only stare at the boy and the iron strength with which he had said those words and looking into those blue eyes the Tsuchikage could see the boy would carry out the sentence he announced through his own hands.

"A pity. For it is you who shall die here" replied Ohnoki, earning a peaceful smile from the young boy.

"You think my life is something precious to me? If I could trade it for getting my people justice then I would gladly do so. I grew up as an Assassin, Tsuchikage. I learned how to die a long time ago" answered Naruto, as memories of his life came rushing back reminding him of the fact that never once had he feared his end no matter how many times he came close to it.

Ohnoki actually gave a small smile. The strength in this boy was truly astonishing, he was not the strongest ninja Ohnoki ever faced but perhaps he was the strongest and most honorable man Ohnoki ever met.

"Then let us begin" proposed Ohnoki,

Naruto readied his stance gripping in his hands his sword and special kunai as he stared at his opponent and the monster he commanded.

"It ends now, Tsuchikage"

When Ohnoki raised his hands and the beast below him roared Naruto looked back at his friends and comrades. In particular he stared at the ones closest to him namely Konan, Yahiko, Hanzo, Galatea and Kisame.

To his surprise, they and the majority of the allied soldiers were looking at him proudly and gave him confident nods saying all they wanted to in that simple gesture.

Such respect he had never dreamed of receiving in his entire life. Even now, he truly didn't understand what all these thousands of people saw in him apart from his physical power. Hell, he had made so many mistakes in life and war, and there was nothing truly spectacular about him.

Yet here they all stood ready to fight beside him.

 _Thank you._

He hoped his eyes could convey all his gratefulness to all these people as he turned back to face his opponent and prepared himself for the battle began.

 **"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri: Hashira (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World: Pillar)"**

He watched Ohnoki unleashed an atomic wave at such blinding speed which forced him to turn into dark smoke thereby evading the attack. Beneath him the Union army was already charging to meet the approaching Iwa forces. He could only hope they could handle themselves under Hanzo's command for he couldn't help them right now.

The beast was about to form another tailed bomb and Naruto knew he could not allow that. So he extended his hand and stretched his conscience towards the ball of anger that was the beast.

Konan immediately saw what Naruto was focusing on and also saw Ohnoki realizing the same thing. As the Tsuchikage moved to intercept the King, the Amegakure kunoichi rose high in the sky and attacked the old man.

Ohnoki was a very fast flyer even for someone so old as him, a trait he displayed by easily evading all the exploding paper tags Konan continued to detonate around him.

However, adding to the Kage's frustration was the fact that Konan was even faster than him in flying as she easily evaded all the dust release attacks gracefully. His eyes searched for the form of Naruto and was shocked on seeing him approach the Four Tails as the beast started to shrink in size.

 _Impossible!_

Was the boy able to suppress the turned Jinchuuriki? No, Roshi was one of the strongest men Ohnoki had ever known and he would not yield his control so easily. Then what...

 _The beast._

Whatever the boy was doing had either harmed the Biju inside Roshi, or the tailed beast was actually supporting Naruto Uzumaki. And Ohnoki had to stop that but only if this damned kunoichi didn't continue to engage him so eagerly. She was defending the King with such passion...

Naruto Uzumaki was a real threat.

He unleashed several large earth size boulders from his mouth letting them fly directly towards Konan who was forced to perform evasive maneuvers. Ohnoki used that chance to race towards Naruto flying his old body towards the boy as fast as he could as his hands formed his next move.

The boy was in a trance perhaps his conscience was joined with the beast within Roshi. And that left him quite open for an attack now that Konan was not there to protect him.

 **"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World)"**

Ohnoki formed a sphere in between his palms of his hands which started to become larger and larger. Directing his gaze towards the focused boy he sent the sphere sailing towards him.

This was the end.

Only for the Ame kunoichi to step in between and take the attack on herself. Her panic lasted only a moment as she was surrounded in a dome like structure as the sphere glew brightly before shattering every single particle within the dome.

Ohnoki gritted his teeth on seeing the real Konan pant harshly as her clone sacrificed itself to save the man she loved.

"Why do you protect him so fiercely, girl? What is he to you?" asked Ohnoki curiously, as she smirked.

 _"He's a wolf and I'm his Angel"_

Ohnoki saw it then in her eyes the purest emotion that a human could ever have for another. **Love.**

The Tsuchikage had wondered as to why Naruto had so recklessly just decided to focus on subduing Roshi despite Ohnoki's presence. Now Ohnoki understood...

 _"He knew she would protect him just like a Guardian Angel"_ thought Ohnoki, and Konan had done exactly that.

The Kage was brought out of his thoughts when the Biju started to really shrink in size and the foul chakra surrounding Roshi started to rescind within his body. How could this happen?

* * *

Naruto stared at the giant haired ape before him who curiously stared down at him.

 **"The Sage had told us once that someone would come that would show us the way. I didn't believe him then but I guess the old geezer proved me wrong in the end"** said the Biju named Son Goku, earning a smile from the boy before him.

"You Biju's taught my race that power can either be used for good or evil. Humanity could have tried to learn from your knowledge but we didn't and for that I apologize. As a descendant of the Sage himself, I release you from the slavery my race has subjugated you to. Go and live free knowing that you have taught my race the lesson the Sage wanted you to teach us. I'll make sure that none of my kind comes looking for any Biju, _you have my word_ " promised Naruto sincerely,

 **"What about the Kyuubi? As much as that stupid fox is annoying, he's still a brother"** hinted Son Goku,

"When my mother's time in this world comes to an end, the fox will join his true family. Your other brothers and sisters have agreed to reanimate in the North under the _Shinji Mountains_. They are quite vast and men do not wander there, as the ruler of the North, I'll seal that place away and forbid anyone from approaching so that you all shall live in peace. But I'll leave the seal open from your side so that if someday humans become worthy of your support and friendship then you all can come back" explained Naruto briefly, remembering his agreement with few of the Biju he had freed.

They had promised that their other siblings would be told about this when they felt their presence again taking form. He didn't know how those beasts would make it work, but he had to trust them. If things failed, then he would deal with the situation later. He had to lay faith in them when his own kind had broken that same faith time and again by enslaving the beasts.

Son Goku stared at him in surprise for a long moment before speaking.

 **"You really mean it all, don't you? Even the noble Hashirama enslaved us despite his good heart. What makes you different? How can I believe you won't go back on your word?"** asked Son Goku skeptically,

Naruto nodded as he brought his hand forward willing the skin to be sliced open from the palm as he extended the bloodied hand towards the Biju.

 _ **"A blood oath?"** _ asked Son Goku in shock,

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, descendant of Rikudo Sennin, King of the North, pledge my life and those of my descendants to protecting the lives of all Biju and keeping them safe from humanity. Go, you're free now" said Naruto with a smile, as he felt the giant monkey touch his large fist on the bleeding hand.

 **"I...never...thought...this...day...would...truly...come...Uzumaki...Naruto...you...are...man...of...honor...and...the...savior...the...Sage...promised...my...kind"** said Son Goku in shock, as he started fighting against Roshi's control and blocking the Jinchuuriki from using his chakra.

 _"The North will remember, Son Goku"_

The Biju smiled for the first time in centuries as his form started to vanish from the landscape and he stared at the boy who had shown there was still hope for humanity despite all they had done to their own world and the Biju.

 **"Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto. And I don't know about my brothers or sisters, but I promise you this. If a day comes when the wolves of the North truly need help, I shall answer the call"** promised Son Goku,

Naruto was shocked on hearing that promise from such a powerful entity knowing just what it must have taken Son Goku to say that, ignoring all the atrocity humanity had done on him, and so the King gave a respectful bow as the beast disappeared with a smile on his face.

"Arigatou, Son Goku"

* * *

Ohnoki was left frozen by the sight before him. The giant monkey was less than half of its original size and it was now kneeling before the Uzumaki boy with what appeared to be a smile.

Even both armies momentarily stopped their bloody fighting to watch this spectacular sight. Not one of the men and women able to grasp how could such a monster kneel before this boy.

Naruto gave a respectful nod before plunging his flaming sword right inside the beast's head. The giant ape didn't scream even as the flames of Hell Fire started consuming its large body, it only fell gracefully to the ground with a thunderous crash that echoed long and wide across the entire battlefield.

What happened next changed everything forever.

Ohnoki gasped when his army started to turn back and flee.

The death of their Jinchuuriki who was their only trump card broke what little courage the Iwa soldiers had. Ohnoki yelled at his soldiers to stand their ground, barely half of his army stopped but the rest of the cowards didn't care and continued running.

Disappointed and heartbroken over such betrayal, the Tsuchikage realized it was truly over now. _His nation..._

He had known half of his army was comprised of barely trained civilian bandits and thugs or mercenaries supplied by the Damiyo. And those cowards had not hesitated for even a second to flee uncaring that Iwagakure would fall if they didn't win here.

Only the remaining half that were true Iwa shinobi knew what was at stake and had decided to stand their ground. But it would not be enough, certainly not with Roshi dead now if that flaming corpse was any proof.

He looked at the battlefield and saw his forces that were still standing were being surrounded by Union forces under the expert command of Hanzo Salamander.

The heartbroken old man looked back at the boy who destroyed all his hopes and couldn't help but wonder...

What did the boy have in him that made this possible?

Naruto Uzumaki was not a monstrous fighter like Hashirama or Madara, nor was he politically shrewd like Tobirama or the other Kages. Even his war strategy had its fair share of great success and disastrous failures, he was so ordinary and yet now the new world stood united behind him.

How could he still win after all that?

"You really don't understand, do you, Tsuchikage?" asked Konan calmly,

Ohnoki looked back at the girl who stared at him with pity and he was so heartbroken he didn't even have the desire to scold her for that.

"How?" he asked tiredly,

"Because he made us all love him. All he wanted in life was to look after his family and loved ones, something which most humans desire. Sometimes the world doesn't need great leaders, but just someone who can understand what ordinary people truly want in life" explained Konan briefly,

"And what is that?" asked Ohnoki with a frown,

"To live happily with their families. The world is tired of constant warfare caused by the ninja nations under the orders and greed of petty feudal lords. Naruto never promised anyone great riches or glory, all he promised was to give the people of this world a chance to make a new start and try to live peacefully. Instead of fulfilling one's wish through conquer, he just offered a way to achieve the same thing through alliances and negotiations. We all wanted the same thing for decades, and he was the one who showed us the way...

And most of all, he is a _man of honor_. Even after Kumo and Kiri butchered his people, that man didn't return the same act in kind. He punished the soldiers who committed war crimes but spared the ones who were following orders, never once did he harm any civilians of either nations despite those very same nations butchering hundreds of Uzumaki. He tried to offer Konoha peace despite everything. What makes him different from the rest of the Kage is the fact that he truly cares for the people as if they were his own family. Their lives matter to him unlike your great nations who never hesitated to kill their own soldiers and civilians for their own greed." explained Konan seriously, earning a snarl from the old man.

" _Honor?_ It's **fear** and **power** that keeps the peace, foolish girl" spat Ohnoki furiously, these children!

"And yet here we stand"

Those words said by the girl were like a stab right to Ohnoki's heart as he saw half of his army fleeing like bloody cowards. Their actions betraying Ohnoki's philosophy instantly, while the Union army had never once tried to flee even when they were being butchered by Roshi in his beast form.

Those Union soldiers had fought bravely and rallied whole heartedly when Naruto Uzumaki arrived. They were still fighting fearlessly which was a stark contrast to Ohnoki's forces.

He looked at the boy who was still looking back at him with that grim face of his. There was no gloating or arrogance in those eyes even as he saw Ohnoki's men fleeing or getting slaughtered. His eyes were like ice observing everything with a heavy silence.

The boy should be laughing or enjoying on seeing the soldiers who butchered his people now facing the same fate themselves. Yet all Ohnoki saw in those eyes was grim acceptance.

"Let us end this, Tsuchikage" proposed Naruto calmly,

Konan glanced back at the man she loved and saw him give her a grateful smile for watching his back. However, now he was stepping back into the fight and she respectfully stepped behind him ready to support him if need be but willing to let him fight his own battle knowing this was important for him.

Ohnoki didn't miss the level of understanding between these two or the respect they gave to each other. It was rare to see that among people, much less among ninjas.

The air turned cold when Naruto unleashed his dark chakra fully and raced towards the old Kage in the form of dark smoke. Ohnoki raised his hands and started forming his next dust release move when from amidst that charging dark smoke was unleashed a single three pronged kunai.

Realizing the danger, the Tsuchikage instead of aiming at the coming smoke took aim at the lone kunai racing forward. He fired off a powerful beam of dust release only to see the kunai get destroyed but not before it multiplied into dozens more replicas. All of whom now sailed past the Tsuchikage.

Ohnoki saw rapid dark flashes and was about to substitute himself with anything nearby in order to get out of this trap.

When he felt something pierce his throat, followed by his chest, his stomach, his legs.

Those dark flashes were happening even faster than before and with them came the rapid slashes from his enemy's kunai. Ohnoki grunted in pain over and over before he felt one final painful stab right into his heart.

The old man coughed blood as Naruto Uzumaki appeared before him in the form of dark smoke.

"For Lord Third" he whispered, making Ohnoki's eyes go wide. How could this child remember he was the one who killed the previous Uzukage? But when he glanced in Naruto's eyes and felt the presence in his despaired mind he knew why.

"You...think...your...ideals...will...truly...create...a...future?...This...is...the...ninja...world...boy" cursed Ohnoki, as Naruto prevented him from falling down to his death as the old man's body started to fall apart from the wounds sustained.

"I don't know, Tsuchikage. But I will fight for that future for as long as I live" promised Naruto,

"So...young...and...naive..." mocked Ohnoki, earning a smile from the redhead boy.

"Maybe. But it is our era now. So die with honor here" said Naruto sincerely,

"My...people...don't...make...them...pay...for...my...mistakes..." requested Ohnoki, as he felt darkness approaching. It hurt his pride immensely to even ask such a thing but he didn't have anything left to lose. If his words could save the lives of even a few then they were words well spent.

Naruto's eyes softened on hearing that request. Atleast this Kage was not totally uncaring about the fate of his people, unlike the others he had faced before.

"No innocents shall be harmed and your nation shall not burn. I promise"

Ohnoki's skin had turned deathly pale showing his true old age even as a smile came on his dry lips.

"A...man...of...honor...huh?...Never...thought...I'd...see...one-"

Naruto closed his eyes when the old man in his arms breathed his last. He carefully lowered them both to the ground and respectfully placed the body of the fallen warrior on the ground.

He couldn't help but look at this old man. He should hate this man even now that he was dead, but Ohnoki despite his crimes had proven himself a better Kage and a better man than either the Raikage or Mizukage.

Not only did Ohnoki give Katsuro a merciful death, something which Naruto was thankful for. But this old man truly cared for his people and nation unlike the other two Kages who had just been power hungry and sadistic.

Konan came beside him and gently entwined her hand with his.

"Thank you for watching my back and saying those words. Even if I don't deserve half of that praise..." he said with a smile, earning a mock glare from her.

"I said what I truly believed"

"Hai"

Konan faintly smiled on his clumsiness but didn't say anything further.

"We will kill all the Iwa soldiers. I cannot accept their surrender knowing they killed my people. But as for the civilian fighters and mercenaries who just fled, let them go" he commanded, shocking his lover as she glared at him.

"Naruto, you-"

"None of those men and women killed my people, it was Iwa soldiers and they will pay for their crimes. But I cannot butcher every civilian fighter for trying to defend their nation. If they try to attack our forces then none shall be spared, but for now let them go. We have shed enough blood in this war, Konan. And if we are to have a future we'll need living people for that and not a sea of corpses" explained Naruto patiently,

"Is this because of Ohnoki?" asked Konan with a sigh, knowing Naruto's morals and his way of thinking was the opposite of hers. She loved him for it but at times like this it also made her quite skeptical of his choices.

He remained silent for a long moment only staring at Ohnoki's corpse before turning towards the raging battlefield where the last of Iwa ninjas were making their final stand.

"If I butcher everyone then I am even _worse_ than the Kages I killed. I have a _choice_ to set a _different example_ here in this ninja world that has always known treachery, butchery and massacres. **And I have made my choice** "

He joined the battle again after saying those words leaving Konan to wonder. Despite loving him, she could not understand many of his choices and this was one of them. Granted the civilian fighters didn't stand any chance against the highly trained and organized Union forces, but tactically it was best if they were all killed before they ever became a threat.

Maybe they would hide now, but what about the future? Would the people of Iwagakure simply accept their nation being taken over by foreign powers? Granted they wouldn't have much of a say in that, and it could just be her cynical mind...

But Konan also knew he thought differently than her. Where she acted with her mind, he acted with his heart.

Naruto had always felt the weight behind every life he took as an Assassin, and every life he couldn't save despite his best efforts. There were moments in his life when his anger sometimes prevented him from seeing that, but Konan knew he cared for other people's lives and what those people meant to their families.

This war had changed him, just like it had changed the rest of them all.


	57. The Rainbow

**Chapter 57**

 **The Rainbow**

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Nagato Uzumaki heard the thunderous cheers from miles away informing him of the return of his victorious friend. Word had reached him this morning of Iwa's complete defeat at Naruto's hands.

With the Tsuchikage and his entire ninja army killed, the Land of Earth was now openly being invaded by the Union forces under Lord Arima Uzumaki's firm command. While Naruto returned back to finish the last part of this war.

 **Konoha.**

There was a time when Nagato would have deemed defeating that powerful nation impossible. Yet Naruto had done the impossible, he defeated not one but _three_ great nations and their leaders either directly or indirectly. His friend had upheld his promise of getting the Uzumaki justice and changing the world forever.

Looking around at the overjoyed faces of the Union soldiers, Nagato couldn't help but smile. Just weeks ago these same men and women were so uncertain over the future of the war and despite Nagato's best efforts their victory was not certain. But Naruto changed that...

Already his friend was becoming immensely popular both on and off the battlefield.

Tales of the _King_ defeating a fully turned Jinchuuriki alongwith the Tsuchikage was already making waves across the elemental nations. Even more was Naruto's act of mercy towards the civilian fighters and mercenaries of Iwagakure who surrendered before him a day later after their final defeat.

Any other leader would have butchered all those people in order to stop any prospect of future conflicts. But Naruto had decided to give them one chance, it had earned the King both admiration and scorn from his people.

A _man of honor_ was what these people called his friend.

And Nagato couldn't agree more.

So he smiled happily when he saw that same friend being carried towards the fort on the shoulders of cheering Union soldiers. There was a faint blush on the King's face, still not able to take so much praise and admiration after living almost his entire life in isolation.

There was a loud howl as Ghost happily charged towards its master who was finally placed on the ground and not a moment later the beast tackled the King who laughed.

After affectionately ruffling his wolf's fur, Naruto finally looked at the entrance and froze.

This time he immediately opened his arms and fiercely engulfed the red blur that jumped on him. Tears of joy fell from his eyes as he held the one who gave him life. The last time he had seen her seemed like so long ago.

Kushina fiercely hugged her only son and held him in an iron embrace. She nearly watched him die once, suffered torture for weeks, had to lose Obito and the other Uchiha boys for this chance. It was too much for her to bear as she openly cried in her son's arms as he held her protectively in his arms.

Naruto controlled his own tears knowing there were hundreds of people staring at them both. While his heart wanted to trust these men fully with whom he had fought, the assassin within him knew never to show too much emotion or expose his weakness in the open. So he reluctantly settled for simply holding her as she cried in his arms.

"I thought I lost you..." she barely whispered,

"I am here, Mother. You're safe now" he said soothingly, rubbing her back gently.

Kushina gently broke her fierce embrace and finally looked at her son and couldn't help but notice that while he looked the same for the most part but his eyes truly showed just how much he had aged because of this war. While others would marvel and envy the crown on his head, Kushina knew the true weight it placed on her young son's shoulders.

Gods, he was barely 16 and a King already.

She wanted to apologize to him so dearly, what kind of mother she had been when she couldn't even protect her own son from nearly getting killed at the hands of people whom she had served all her life. But even the brief time they had spent together showed her that Naruto was a strong man and hated anyone's pity. Even his mother's.

So, she settled for a different question.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Kushina hesitantly, not knowing what was going on his heart.

The smile he gave her relieved all her fears.

"There is only one place we can go, Mother."

"Home"

Kushina would have cried again on hearing those words if a beautiful blue haired girl had not stepped between them and gently placed her hand on Naruto's arm. The stunned mother saw her son glance at the girl once as she pointed around at the people still watching. Naruto actually gave a smile to the girl and nodded.

And the girl smiled back.

 _Could it be?_

Kushina's suspicions rose sky high when her son looked back at her he couldn't hide his faint blush. What he couldn't say in words was revealed all just through that simple reaction. Despite his great feats, the King was actually tongue tied in front of his mother in this matter.

Fortunately for him, neither woman were too surprised or annoyed at his clumsiness.

Konan broke the ice by respectfully kneeling before the King's mother and looking back at her with respect and hope in her eyes.

"I am Konan, Kushina-sama. I'm glad you are back with us, your son and I are..." said Konan calmly, but was stopped when Kushina surprised her by kneeling in front of her.

The redhead looked at the young girl for several long moments much to Naruto's worry but never once did Konan flinch or shy away. Neither did her welcoming smile and kind look waver for a second even as Kushina scrutinized her.

Naruto was just about to say something to defend the woman he loved, but he didn't have to do any such thing as Kushina looked back at him with a playful smile on her lips.

"I leave you for a few weeks and you not only become King but also get a _girlfriend_ , **Dattabane!** " teased Kushina, as her motherly instincts came alive as she pointed her finger directly at his face making him sweat profusely.

 **"She seems like a very good girl, so treat her with respect and don't be clueless like your father. And if you ever dishonor her-"**

Kushina's warning rant was stopped when she noticed both teenagers blush. Konan avoided her gaze while Naruto's cheeks had turned the same shade as his hair.

She blinked several times before realization dawned on her...

" _Oh..._ " she squeaked clumsily, and saw Naruto was looking everywhere else but at her.

"Kushina-sama, we-"

"No need to explain anything, Konan-chan. _I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree_ " whispered Kushina, as she remembered her and Minato had also started getting intimate at around the same age as these two. She was not angry at either of these kids, but certainly worried that her son was growing up too fast. She could still remember that little babe she had held in her arms.

"Mother!" protested Naruto, blushing even more furiously as the implication behind his mother's words made a very disturbing set of images form in his creative mind.

Kushina rolled her eyes and bonked the boy on the head much to the amusement of the Union soldiers.

"Don't _'Mother'_ me, young man! You both are free to live your lives as you wish but just be careful to not hurt each other in any form" warned Kushina, knowing the wounds of the heart were more painful than any mortal blow to any person.

While she could see the growing love between these two, they were still young and Kushina couldn't help but remember the mistakes she and Minato had made. Granted, Naruto had inherited the best from his parents and was quite capable of looking after himself and Konan did seem like an intelligent and caring girl, but still the mother within Kushina couldn't help but be worried for these two.

This time the young couple looked at each other and smiled before turning towards Kushina together.

"Don't worry, Mother. I love her and I am going to marry her"

Kushina fainted.

* * *

Konan smacked her forehead and glared pointedly at the goofy man she loved who actually stared back at her with that same clueless look.

"What did I do?"

Her eyebrow's twitched and she had to fight back a snarky remark back at him. She instead made a paper clone and instructed her to carry the unconscious mother back inside the fort. Gods, she could already imagine the ruckus Kushina was going to cause at the declaration of her son when she woke up.

Granted, both her and Naruto had agreed to take this important step in their lives but the way he just revealed it was... _stupid!_

Fortunately for him, their friends and comrades came to his rescue saving him from her rising wrath.

It was Hanzo who stepped beside Naruto and gave him a proud smile moments before Nagato finally arrived forward and embraced his childhood friend, a gesture which Naruto happily returned as he finally saw his dear surrogate brother finally be strong enough to stand on his own feet after being injured in his previous battle.

When they broke the hug, Nagato was ready for his friend with another witty remark.

"Maybe I should just retire from this war and let you handle the rest of whatever that is left" teased Nagato,

Naruto wanted to argue against that remark knowing that the conflict was still not over. But seeing the jovial atmosphere around him, he decided to go with the flow. He was not as clumsy as others thought, even if Konan currently glared at him.

"So you can just rest here and freeze your ass off?" he retorted, making Nagato shrug nonchalantly.

"Would be a good vacation. Gods know I deserve it, we all do"

Naruto smiled and simply nodded at his friend who also decided to stop the teasing noticing that Naruto's eyes were searching the crowd.

Their eyes met and Nagato saw the unsaid question lurking in Naruto's eyes clearly.

 _Where is she?_

He didn't ask that question outloud, but Nagato didn't need to hear his friend say it in words. And he doubted Naruto would like the answer.

So, Nagato simply shook his head casting his eyes at Konan and the other Ame ninjas around them including Hanzo himself. Fortunately, Naruto got the hint for once and curtly nodded but just when Nagato thought the matter was delayed the King's next words dashed that hope by looking at the other people around them.

"You all should rest and so should the soldiers after marching for two long days. I'd like to chat with my friend, don't worry you all shall receive my summons after sometime. I'd also like to chat with _Domino Squad_ in a few hours, it's been so long since we spent time with each other" said Naruto smoothly,

Nagato stared in surprise when most of the people actually fell for that evasion, well except for Hanzo and Konan whose eyes held suspicion but thankfully neither of them chose to question Naruto further.

* * *

 **"What?"**

Nagato flinched despite knowing the murderous expression on Naruto's face was well justified and was exactly the way he was going to create when he discovered what had happened.

His next words proved just that.

" _You fool!_ Don't you know what's out there? Have you forgotten that monster and what he's capable off?" yelled Naruto, shaking the entire room with his blind fury as dark chakra rolled off him in waves.

" _I know!_ I tried to reason, but she **_wouldn't_ ** listen!'' snapped Nagato, remembering another stubborn confrontation he had just a few hours ago with his other best friend. Gods, these two would drive him insane some day.

"And you still _let_ her go" said Naruto angrily, slamming his hands on the table nearly make it crack.

"You may be King now and I the Union leader, but do you honestly think she would listen to any of my requests or even orders if she didn't want to? She was the _wildest_ among us three, fierce and independent, she is a wild wolf, brother" said Nagato helplessly,

"When the storm comes, it is the pack that survives while the lone and wild wolves die"

Naruto's word and that haunted look in his eyes terrified Nagato for this man knew that fact better than anyone else, as Naruto himself had been a lone wolf most of his life and would not have survived without the help of friends and family.

"She told me she needed to clear her head to make a decision" whispered Nagato,

"And marching scouting parties across the border of an enemy nation would help her do that? She's trying to distract herself..." said Naruto frustratedly, had he done more harm than good by admitting his feelings for her?

"We _do_ need the intel, Naruto. Nobody knows what Orochimaru is upto and I barely had any capable officers left since most of them are either dead, injured or with you fighting against Iwagakure. Akeno volunteered herself, I tried to stop her but she just wouldn't listen to anything and threatened to do it all alone which made me reluctantly give her the men or risk her doing anything reckless" explained Naruto sincerely,

 _"Foolish Girl"_

Nagato saw the worry and panic in his friend's eyes.

"What is troubling you?" asked Nagato hesitantly,

"I have fought great men and mad men alike but nobody terrifies me more than Orochimaru. I have seen the evil in his eyes and if there ever was someone capable enough of defeating me then it is him. _He has already done it once_ " confessed Naruto, as memories of _Castle Storm_ haunted him.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him..." said Nagato in shock, his eyes widening in disbelief.

If possible Naruto's grim look became even more grimmer.

"It is fear that makes men brave and allows them to stand their ground. Always remember Nagato, a man who fears can be the one who can be brave and possibly survive the storm" warned Naruto seriously,

"What do we do?" asked Nagato worriedly, if he had been afraid for Akeno's safety before now with Naruto's warning he was scared for his childhood friend.

"Assemble the men. I'll lead them personally and get that _stupid_ girl back!" decided Naruto,

"You love her, don't you?"

Naruto saw his friend smiling as he asked that question.

"Yes"

No matter how much she had hurt him, no matter the differences between them or their varied outlook towards life he would always be there for her. Even if she wouldn't be with him.

Akeno was _family_ and nothing was ever going to change that for him.

And he would always look after her for as long as he lived.

Nagato was proud of the determined look on Naruto's face and the feelings he had for that girl shining in his stark blue eyes. It showed the Union leader that no matter what happened today or years from now, he could always rely on his friend for he would always be there for him.

For as long as Nagato could remember, Naruto had been there for the people he loved.

And he was not going to change that now, come hell or worse.

"I'll get _Domino Squad_ as well. But I warn you it's frigging cold out there..." said Nagato with a smile,

Naruto returned that smile as he placed his hand on Nagato's shoulder by coming forward.

"We are men of winter, brother"

Nagato grinned.

* * *

Despite wanting to get to his friend as fast as possible, Naruto was disappointed as it was taking more time to find fresh men and women for the mission as most of the soldiers were very tired or injured. Still, Yahiko was out there doing his best and in the meantime Naruto had decided to address another important issue before things got hot again.

He gave a respectful bow to the woman in front of him who had played a great role in saving his mother.

"That is not necessary, King Naruto" said Tsunade awkwardly, quite surprised on seeing that respectful gesture from that young boy.

Even Nagato standing there seemed stunned by the action of his friend.

"You deserve it for all that you have sacrificed for me. Granted it was also for the good of your nation, I cannot ignore what you have done for me" said Naruto sincerely, as he noticed how weak and heartbroken Tsunade looked after the death of her lover, Dan who gave his life by buying time against Konoha forces and Danzo himself.

Tsunade could only weakly nod as the price she had paid for her decision haunted her again.

"What will happen to us now?" asked Tsunade hesitantly, while she had heard from hundreds of Union soldiers about's Naruto's acts of honor and mercy towards his enemies, she knew his hatred for Konoha ran deeper than anything else in his heart.

"All Konoha ninjas and Fire nation's citizens who rise up in arms against the Union will be put to **_death_**. But those who surrender will _not_ be harmed. As for your team, their families shall be spared and allowed to live with all their wealth and standing in the society. There are many leaders among the Union who want to see your nation thoroughly destroyed, but I will _not_ let that happen despite everything that has happened" explained Naruto honestly,

"You really mean that?" asked Tsunade in surprise,

"On my honor I intend to bring the South into the Union with necessary changes. I also intend to let you rule the Land of Fire just as promised"

Tsunade stared in wide eyed shock at that statement not expecting the boy to actually honor that promise after what Konoha did to him at _Castle Storm_ and what Kushina was subjected to all those weeks. But Naruto Uzumaki had proven her wrong.

"Naruto, the Union leaders will **_never_ ** accept that. Not _one_ of them trusts Konoha or Fire Nation, while Tsunade-sama has kept her word but it will not be enough to persuade the others. Even my support of this decision would not sway that decision..." warned Nagato, knowing the political ramifications about this decision better than anyone else.

Tsunade's shoulders slumped in defeat as she now knew that despite the will of these good hearted boys there were other leaders who would not allow that to happen. Her people were doomed despite all the sacrifices and losses she had suffered.

"There is one solution to that problem..."

The other two occupants looked at the King and neither missed his hesitance as he stared at them both.

"Nagato is the Union leader and is quite respected by the other leaders. And Tsunade-sama is respected by her nation's citizens. Neither side will accept any one party as their new ruler so after careful consideration I propose the only way we can pacify the South and the Union both in order to keep the peace" said Naruto carefully,

"I take it that is something I or she will _not_ like" replied Nagato knowingly, seeing the ashamed look in Naruto's eyes.

"Tell me" said Tsunade with such grace and dignity, alongwith resignation that made Naruto look down unable to meet her eyes. After all the sacrifices she had made, it would be pointless if she didn't become the leader of her people. It would dishonor the memory of Dan and Naruto's own half brother who died for that dream.

"You two can marry each other"

Naruto flinched on seeing not a single reaction from either of the other two. The young boy and the elder woman in her thirties only stared at each other for a very long moment.

"Naruto, I..." said Nagato hesitantly, while Tsunade was beautiful and a good woman she was over _twice_ his age. More than that there was no form of affection between them, hell they didn't even know each other at all.

But it was Tsunade whose words changed everything.

"Dan gave his life so that the people of my nation could have a future instead of a massacre. That cannot happen unless we have peace, and if I can't achieve that then his sacrifice would go in vain. What you proposed is logical but heartless, it will pacify my people as I would still be in charge and it would also keep the Union leaders in check knowing Nagato is ruling by my side as an equal. I will agree to this if only for the sake of my people, but I have only loved one man in my life and perhaps that fact will never change" admitted Tsunade in a calm voice, resigning herself to her fate.

Tobirama had always said to her that duty to one's people come first above all. Out of all her family, she had the most vivid memories of her granduncle. Hashirama died when she was barely a toddler, her parents following soon after in different conflicts, it was her granduncle who raised her. To many he seemed cold and detached, but she had seen that he truly cared about the people and was determined to remain fair and cautious by not getting too attached to anyone.

He lived his life by those morals and gave his life in the end for the same beliefs. She respected Hiruzen who took care of her afterwards, but Tobirama's devotion for his people had left an impact on her.

And she could only hope her dear granduncle would understand her actions.

She knew her heart was broken and if she forsake the duty that was the only thing left in her life, then her end would be quite miserable. Perhaps she would just become a broken woman who would live long and maybe drink herself to death.

But she was a Senju and it was her duty to protect the legacy of her ancestors.

And that was the people of her nation.

She looked at the conflicted boy who could be her future husband, he was a child if she compared her age to him but his feats showed he was a grown man. Tsunade knew it was perhaps even more hard for him than for someone like her who had nothing left to live for except for her duty.

But Nagato had a full life ahead of him, and if he did this then all his chances of finding happiness would go away.

If the boy refused then perhaps he could find true happiness in his life, but it would put the Union into another conflict causing even more bloodshed and suffering.

She looked at Naruto who seemed so trapped by even offering something like this to his dear friend.

Nagato glanced at her and she knew he clearly saw in her eyes that she could perhaps never love him, or offer him the comfort and care he needed. Maybe they could have children in the future if only for peace in the South and Union, but he would _never_ find love.

And then he smiled such a sad smile that made Tsunade feel even more sorry for him.

"Do you remember my clan's motto, Tsunade-sama?" he asked respectfully,

" _Family. Duty. Honor_ " she replied gently, remembering those sacred words on which most Uzumaki had lived their lives, present company included.

Naruto's fists clenched and he looked away unable to meet either person's eyes.

"It is time I uphold them" declared Nagato,

"Brother, I..." said Naruto hesitantly, but Nagato shook his head.

"As the Union leader I have to make sacrifices of my own. This world that we are creating is my dream and for it I accept this offer. I promise you, Tsunade-sama, that I shall be respectful and supportive of you. I shall honor you and perhaps together we can finally bring peace to the South. And you will never have to love me or do anything you don't want. **I promise"**

Tsunade couldn't help but be stunned by Nagato's words. There was a unique strength in him, the willingness to do whatever necessary to uphold his dream. She could respect that greatly.

She watched as both boys exchanged a firm nod before Nagato went out of the room possibly to think over the fate he had resigned himself to.

Tsunade now knew that the future of the Union was quite safe in the hands of these two boys turned men.

Naruto was a man of honor, respected and feared by the world, a brilliant military commander, and a growing ruler of a stable North.

And Nagato was a man of action and cunning, having proven himself capable of dealing with older world leaders at such a young age, and having the mind that led to the true creation of the Union.

Alone, either of these Uzumaki were not strong enough to ensure the survival of the Union.

But together nothing could stop them.

If somebody ever threatened either of them, the other would rise and come to aid.

And she truly hoped that such unbreakable friendship and trust between these two would mean a better future for their war torn world.

* * *

Konan watched him standing still as she entered the room. She had seen the grim looks on both Nagato and Tsunade's faces as she left, despite Naruto's order to rest she was worried about him when news of him going after Akeno reached her.

"What happened?" she asked gently,

When he looked back at her there was pain and guilt clearly visible in his blue eyes. And when she came forward to hug him he didn't resist and told her the new decisions that had been made.

"Nagato is like a brother to me and to subject him to something like this...I cannot bear to live in peace while making him and Tsunade suffer for peace. What was the meaning of this entire war if my own brother couldn't be happy afterwards?" asked Naruto miserably,

Konan remained silent letting him speak while gently rubbing his back as her own mind ran through the consequences. It was extremely unfair and cruel fate for Nagato and Tsunade.

"Perhaps there is another way..."

He instantly broke the hug and looked back at her in surprise and hope. She was smarter than him when it came to political matters and if there was a way to save Nagato he was willing to do it.

"I'm listening"

"The Union will need a proper capital and headquarters to carry out its governance after the war. The same place can be used as the base of the armed forces. The South is more prosperous than any other nation and its cities are suitable for the task. We can convert the Fire Damiyo's Capital as the new Union Capital and use Konoha as the military base of operations. That way the Union won't have to depend on any other nation for support while ruling from a neutral land" proposed Konan,

"But what about the leadership?" asked Naruto hesitantly,

"Appoint Tsunade as the _Governor_ of those lands directly reporting to Nagato and the successive Union leader. That way the people of South will feel protected under Tsunade's governance and the Union leaders be pacified since Nagato will continue to operate as the Union leader. The presence of the Union army will prevent any future rebellions in the South, that way neither Tsunade or Nagato will have to marry each other. As for the other nations, divide Iwagakure appropriately between Ame, Suna and the other nations. We will hold the North while Hanzo-sama will make sure the other nations abide by the new pacts. _Together we can do it_ "

"But what if the Union leaders don't agree?" he asked worriedly, and saw her eyes turn deadly cold.

"You're the King of the North and Nagato the Union leader, Hanzo and Mifune shall support us too. I have a feeling Mei will too, the only problem will be the Kazekage and the other leaders. We will **_make_** them agree for Nagato's sake, he deserves it"

Konan frowned when he stared at her for a long moment before kissing her fiercely. His excitement was infectious as he thanked her over and over before rushing out the doors like a young child to tell his friend and Tsunade the good news.

But she remained in the room worry plaguing her heart. Naruto could have simply refused Tsunade any power despite her actions of rescuing Kushina, it would be politically correct but his heart never functioned that way. His honor would not allow him to do that.

It was a serious flaw in him, granted it was also the same trait that made people admire him.

But she worried for he was not a single ninja anymore. He was in a great position of power where one wrong move could be the end of him. Despite the new better world they were building, there would always be ambitious and treacherous people waiting to take advantage for themselves.

Naruto refused to believe that for he saw the best in people, but she couldn't oversee this bitter fact.

She could already see them having a family after the war, maybe a few years later, and knowing Naruto he would never leave the North unless circumstances forced him to. He would be happy looking after his people and raising any children he might have in the future.

And Konan had a feeling that if those children took after their father, they would be honorable, brave and kind.

 _But just as vulnerable to betrayal._

It made her realize just how much she had to be there to keep them all safe. And she decided to do just that for as long as she lived.

* * *

Hanzo stared at the young boy whom he considered as his son in all but blood, and if things went well then his future son-in-law as well.

Mounting on his giant white wolf with the crown on his head, Naruto Uzumaki was a handsome sight to look at.

Beside him stood Yahiko, Nagato, Daibutsu and Kyusuke as well as the 700 Union soldiers that would be accompanying them to get Akeno Uzuamki and the rest of her scouting forces back to their camp before launching the final offensive that would end this war.

Kushina stood alongside Tsunade who was smiling after hearing the solution given by Konan. The fact that she would get to rule her land and not forced to marry Nagato for that was a blessing made even more sweet as she saw Jiraiya standing behind Nagato for he too was a free man now in service of the Union leader.

"You sure you don't need more men, King Naruto?" asked Hanzo respectfully,

"We are just getting few of our people back in the main camp before starting the final offensive, Hanzo-sama. These many should be enough for now..." replied Naruto calmly,

"Then we shall wait for your return before starting the strategic meeting regarding dividing Iwagakure's lands" stated Hanzo, getting a nod from Mei and the Kazekage alongwith several other leaders.

To their surprise, Naruto again refused by shaking his head.

"Konan will be my representative as the future _Queen of the North_. She will speak and make decisions in my stead, gods know she is far better than me" he praised happily, making his lover blush as she gave him a smile.

She then came forward and laid a loving kiss on his lips earning loud cheers and approving roars from the soldiers.

"I'll get Akeno and be back before tomorrow. I promise" he said, as she looked him right in the eye.

"Do better, Naruto Uzumaki"

He grinned and kissed her again before turning _Ghost_ around and charging forward with the rest of Domino Squad alongwith 700 Union soldiers following after them.

Konan watched the afternoon sun shining brightly in the sky but around it was a strange but beautiful rainbow.

It was mesmerizing sight to look at but she didn't know why but it sent a chill down her heart.

Why did she sense an evil waiting for them silently in the darkness?

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Maybe it'll take me 1 or more chapter after 60 to complete this. But let's see...**

 **Thank you for the support so far. Hope you keep up the reviews.**

 **I have quite a few things to say about this story and the way it turned out, but I'll reserve that for after the end.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	58. Friends of Heart

**Chapter 58**

 **Friends of Heart**

* * *

A group of five boys were currently sitting at the edge of a hilltop around a bonfire observing the vast swaths of land before them covered in white sheets of unending snow.

To anyone else, their normal winter clothes would have made them appear quite ordinary.

But in truth they were far from ordinary now.

It was a strange band where one was a King, one a leader of the rising new world order, two high ranking army officers, and the last one being among the top marksman in the world.

Naruto stared at all these people, most of whom he had never known before two years. But now he couldn't imagine himself without any one of them. It made him realize how much he had changed from a loner boy hell bent on revenge to someone who had become more responsible and considerate of others around him.

Most of all the hole in his life, the emptiness he had always felt for years was now no more.

He had made peace with his father, experienced the love of a half brother even if he never met him, fell in love with two extraordinary and beautiful women, and made so many great friends and comrades that helped him reach where he was today.

So he raised a toast gaining the attention of his four close friends...

"It has been a long and tough road for all of us and I want to thank all of you for sticking by me no matter what happened, no matter my mistakes. I couldn't have done it without you" confessed Naruto sincerely, earning a kind hearted laugh from Yahiko.

"Just who would have thought the great loner would say those words someday?" teased Yahiko, but regardless clashed his beer with Naruto's.

"It's been quite sometime since we all were like this together...just relaxing" said Daibutsu happily, sipping his own drink quietly.

"I'm quite glad for it. Months of espionage behind enemy lines gets boring after a while..." said Kyusuke jovially, remembering all the months he had spent reporting to Hanzo about Iwa's plans.

"Agreed. Trust me when I tell you, dealing with Union leaders is a real pain in the ass..." admitted Nagato with a laugh,

"Admit it, you like it" rubbed Naruto,

" _Watch it_ or I'll be happy to summon you to every one of those **_boring_** meetings" warned Nagato, and smirked when his childhood friend paled considerably.

"Come on, brother" groaned Naruto, earning a round of laughs from everyone else.

They all stared at the setting sun in the sky, having traveled for most of the day in search of Akeno and her scouts they had all decided to take a short break before deciding their next move. And relaxing like this was a much needed break all of them had needed after two years of constant war and tension.

"What will all we do once we finish this war? Do you have any plans?" asked Naruto curiously, interested in what plans his friends had for their own lives.

Kyusuke eagerly raised his hand and was nearly jumping in excitement.

"I am going to open an academy" said the marksman eagerly,

"Of what?" questioned Daibutsu,

The smaller sized boy patted his favorite bow and a group of arrows lying nearby.

"People really don't value archery these days. I want to change that by teaching the next generation, maybe even make it more popular by having world tournaments" said Kyusuke hopefully, as Nagato tapped his chin.

"Quite an interesting plan. Remind me to help you out after the war and we can work out something" offered Nagato, much to Kyusuke's surprise.

''Really? You'd do that?" asked the stunned archer,

"It can be made a useful sport, I'm all for the Union citizens engaging in sports instead of bloody death match tournaments. Now that I think about it I guess I'll be spending most of my time correcting the wrongdoings of the current system and bringing in new reforms. And I'll need help from all of you" said Nagato seriously,

"You can count on it, Nagato" said Yahiko happily, earning determined nods from the other boys which made Nagato smile as he looked at the largest boy among them.

"What about you, Daibutsu?"

The bulky boy shrugged.

"I'll return home. Hanzo-sama has proposed to make me the Jounin Commander after a few more years under his tutelage. I guess I'll go for that"

"That's good. Amegakure will be lucky to have someone strong as you there to protect it" replied Naruto, earning a smile from his friend.

"I'm actually quite torn. My mother and little brother in Amegakure want me to return home, while Mei wants me to spend sometime in Kiri" admitted Yahiko with a blush,

"I still can't believe you managed to tap _that woman_ " said Kyusuke in disbelief, remembering the stunning Mizukage who had nearly made him faint on first glance through her beauty.

Yahiko's eyes twitched in annoyance and he was about to retort when Daibutsu kind heartedly shook his head while bonking Kyusuke on the head.

"She likes him. And I'm happy for him, we all deserve to be happy in whatever way we like" suggested Daibutsu,

"Well said. And we will be once we finish this"

Even as Naruto said that he noticed all his friends looking at him now and it was Yahiko who asked the unsaid question till now.

"What will you do, _King?_ " mocked Yahiko playfully, earning a brief chuckle from the redhead Uzumaki who took it all in good stride.

"Return North I suppose. There are so many things left to sort out there and most of all I want my mother to live the rest of her days in peace in Uzu. I guess I'll spend the rest of my life trying to maintain the peace" revealed Naruto, but didn't say outloud his apprehension about Orochimaru's next move.

He had initiated this conversation for he knew it is the thought of what would follow after the conflict that drives most warriors to fight. And after hearing the dreams and wishes of his friends, the weight on his shoulder had grown quite immensely. But he was willing to shoulder this responsibility for all these people had gone out of their way to help and support him, and to fulfill all their dreams was his duty.

His friends nodded at his decision to return back to the North after the war understanding his reasons behind that for they all knew that Naruto wanted to go home more than anyone else.

"You think Orochimaru is planning something?" asked Yahiko after a while, looking at his own beer.

"He already has for that's the kind of man he is. And we have to stop him no matter what happens" said Naruto decisively,

"Don't worry. We'll kick that snake's ass for sure!" replied Kyusuke confidently, and smacked his palms together excitedly.

"Yeah. Fuck him!'' agreed Yahiko,

"Yes"

''So be it''

Naruto watched all the boys nod back at each other before bumping their fists together in unison. He blinked when they all looked back at him expectantly and he hesitantly joined his fists with them.

And it was Yahiko who looked at all of them with determination in his eyes.

"We've all been through a lot of shit together and I'm sure we'll kick more ass in the future. So I promise you this, that no matter where I go I'll always be a friend to all of you"

"Me too. Need some help anytime? Just call" said Kyusuke with a smirk,

"Same here" replied Nagato and Daibutsu in unison with smiles on their faces,

Naruto smiled back at his friends who were his family now in all but blood as he looked them all in the eye.

 _"For Domino"_

They all bumped fists together once again before yelling together.

 **"FOR DOMINO!"**

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Naruto looked ahead at the vast forest before him expanding far and wide threatening to swallow everything. Standing alone away from his soldiers and friends he tried to control the pain flowing through his heart.

This place had always been a source of pain and suffering for him.

It was here that he lost dozens of clansmen: men, women and children who had believed in him and whom he couldn't protect against Konoha Anbu that butchered them.

Here where Akeno and so many Uzumaki children were captured and experimented upon like animals. What pained him even more was that most of those same children had perished by now because of the war he started in the first place.

This was the place where he nearly killed his half brother and attacked his own father when in the end they both died for him.

He remembered the gruesome massacre of Konoha forces orchestrated by him.

 _A man of honor._

He didn't think people would still call him that if they knew he was the one who started this bloody war that led to death of thousands. He had been so blind and consumed by hatred and rage back then only willing to inflict his wrath for the suffering endured by his people.

But now after two years of bloody war and watching thousands of civilians and soldiers die broke his heart.

For he was the only one responsible for all this madness.

But he had changed after watching all that suffering when he truly saw the agony of others was greater than his own. It was why he had tried to offer peace to Konoha, it was why he had spared all those Iwa civilian and mercenary fighters, it was why he was going to spare all those Konoha people who surrendered regardless of what the other Union leaders wanted.

Even Konan thought he was doing all these things for his honor, but what she or anyone else didn't understand was the fact that he was far from honorable. He grew up as an Assassin and killed nearly 300 people as part of his missions without questions.

He started a war that created such a vast river of blood and suffering that would make the world shiver for a very long time.

 _King, Man of Honor, Undefeatable, Lord Fourth, Dark Lord, Conqueror..._

He looked at his trembling hands and saw the sheer amount of blood on them. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, all he had wanted was to bring justice for his people yet it had all led to so much pain and suffering.

And now here he was again back in the South, the place where this madness started and the place where it would end.

When he came here he had been a different person, when he left he had changed completely, and now that he returned he was a totally different person again after the horrors of war changed him completely.

All he wanted was to end this war so that this suffering could stop. He would never forget what he had done, whether right or wrong he didn't know and only the people of this world could decide that. All he could do now was try to atone for all his crimes by trying to give the people of North better lives and helping Nagato rule the Union.

And he pledged to himself that he would never again return here to this place that always brought the worst out in him.

He felt two hands being placed on his shoulders and saw it was the two people who had seen his darkest side in these lands.

Nagato looked at him calmly without any accusation or pity as he also remembered the way he had helped Naruto start this war.

And Yahiko didn't blink and gave his sad friend the strength as he too remembered the gruesome massacre of Konoha forces he had helped Naruto stage in the first place.

"I'm never returning South after this..." said Naruto sadly,

"I understand" replied Nagato patiently, squeezing his friend's shoulder offering what little comfort he could knowing the burden Naruto had carried on his young shoulders all this time. A burden he still carried to this very moment.

"None of us are the same boys anymore, brother" said Yahiko silently, remembering the boy who had shivered on his first mission against Iwa forces and two years later that same boy had participated in massacres, slaughtered a royal Damiyo's entire family alongwith hundreds of soldiers, and so much more.

"Will all of us be ever able to live each day after all that we have done?" asked Naruto in a whisper,

"We have to" replied Nagato,

"There is no other choice"

Naruto silently nodded because there was no other choice even as Daibutsu and Kyusuke stepped beside them. Just like them, these two boys had also changed and were now hard men who knew how horrible war truly was.

"Then let us try our best so that no more war breaks out" proposed Daibutsu,

"Never again" said Kyusuke sadly, remembering the hundreds of people who had fallen victim to his arrows. It was the reason why he was going to quit as a shinobi and become a teacher so that he could try to change things.

Naruto looked at them all and saw in their eyes that each carried their fair share of guilt and pain, but just like him they were all trying to move forward and be a better person than they were yesterday.

All every one of them could hope for was to become better persons everyday and possibly teach the next generation what horror a war truly is. To give their people regardless of which nation they belonged to a great future that would overshadow this era of darkness.

"They have a location where Akeno's party was last seen" said Nagato, breaking the silence.

"The men are ready. I suggest we take a small group rather than the entire force, to be more quite and fast" suggested Yahiko,

"We should not linger too long in enemy territory at night" warned Kyusuke,

"I agree as well" said Daibutsu,

"Very well" consented Naruto, as he whistled for _Ghost._

* * *

(One Hour Later)

Naruto watched as his giant wolf sniffed the ground a few times before looking towards the western direction. He silently gave the signal making dozens of ninjas hidden in the trees move forward, their movements masked by the moonlight that was covered behind the dark clouds.

 _Ghost_ was the only one of their party on the ground, while the rest of the platoon had taken to the trees keeping noise discipline.

Naruto himself was floating in the sky in the form of dark smoke using his own sensory powers to their fullest in hopes of searching for his friend and her missing men.

He tried to keep his fear at bay as they expanded their search. While they had received information that Akeno's group was last spotted in this sector he was yet to find her.

He willed his dark powers to flare trying to search for any sign of negative emotions be they fear, hatred, pain or sadness. He could feel them all no matter how far the person was...

 _There..._

Nagato saw his friend quickly charge forward and motioned the others to follow after him knowing Naruto must have found something. Their platoon apart from Domino members compromised of Uzumaki and Northerners. All tough men and women who had survived two years of brutal war.

Yet on arriving at the location they all froze on seeing the sight before them.

 _Bodies._

Nagato grimaced on seeing the Union armor and uniform still lying on the soldiers who lay kneeling on the ground. Unmoving, not a single breath coming from them despite the cold night.

Yahiko directed one of the Northern soldiers upfront receiving a firm nod in return. The blonde haired Northerner moved forward carefully searching for any traps or enemy presence nearby but thankfully found none. Yet it did little to ease his own fear as he approached the first body of their fallen ally.

The Northerner moved his left hand forward to touch the dead soldier until he saw a mild flash coming from the bushes. He looked in the direction now alarmed for an enemy was here until he saw a series of hand seals performed by the unknown person declaring themselves as a Union soldier.

Kyusuke had already started to move in the direction of their discovered ally but as a precaution had kept his bow trained on the shinobi. He carefully stepped past the lone Northern soldier still standing behind the dead Union soldier with his hand half an inch away from touching the body.

The Amegakure archer had not detected any booby traps so far, but it was best to be alert.

Naruto watched his friend step in front of the bush directly in line of sight of the hidden ally. The amount of fear he felt from this person made the King wonder just what they had seen.

His eyes slightly widened when he saw a familiar mop of silver hair poke out of the thick bush as the same person instantly placed her trembling hand over Kyusuke's mouth stopping the archer's shocked gasp.

With her other free hand, she waved her hand frantically in the opposite direction making her message clear.

 _Run._

Naruto had known her all his life and she was one of the bravest people he had ever met. But the look in her eyes spoke of some unspeakable horror she must have seen so he steeled himself and silently gave the signal to start retreating.

The Northern soldiers looked at him once and then at the bodies of their fallen soldiers. Were they supposed to just leave their dead here to rot? But one firm glance from their King made them reluctantly start retreating maintaining noise discipline as Naruto watched the moonlight about to emerge again as the clouds started to move.

Kyusuke was already being dragged away by a terrified Akeno swiftly who was running as if the hounds of hell were after her.

He was about to rush towards her to take away her fears but was stopped when _Ghost_ lowly growled.

Turning back, Naruto froze.

As the moonlight fell on the lands back again, he saw a sight he never thought possible. The mangled bodies of dead Union soldiers got back on their feet showing their gruesome mortal wounds. But what was more terrifying was the foul chakra that started to envelop their corpses as they started to turn into wild beasts.

Up from the sky, the King could only watch in horror as the dark chakra which was so foul and malicious even for him spread through the dead soldier's bodies making them gain more beastly form. Their painful moans soon turned into cannibalistic growls and hisses as their wild eyes searched for any nearby prey.

Even Ghost turned tail and ran before the creatures could catch sight of him.

But Naruto remained frozen as his worst fears came true. _That monster..._

He had known about Orochimaru's madness, his depravity, the evil that lurked in those dangerous eyes. _But this..._

No man had ever done something so inhumane except for Kaguya Otsutsuki.

The beasts wildly thrashed around looking for anything to kill but Naruto noticed the moment any of them stepped into shadows away from the moonlight the dark chakra corrupting their dead bodies started to recede making them more slow and dimwitted.

Without wasting another second, Naruto retreated back towards his forces.

He needed answers.

And only one terrified person could give it to him.

* * *

They had safely returned back to their camp by midnight making extremely sure to avoid any further contact with anyone else. Akeno had not said a single word and had not stopped running until she reached the camp and soon collapsed from exhaustion.

Naruto had asked a few kunoichi to look after his friend and inform him as soon as she woke up.

Judging from what he had seen so far, Akeno was probably the only survivor among the platoon of Scouts.

That had been sometime ago, as he currently sat beside Akeno's bed holding her cold hand in his warm ones. She had been reckless and impulsive in her actions but he was glad that she was still alive. After seeing what had been done to the Union soldiers only painted a more darker fate awaiting them all.

The enemy was upto something very dangerous, he could feel it.

Despite knowing that Orochimaru would never surrender, Naruto had hoped the resistance would be weaker but now after seeing what he had he knew the war was getting even more risky.

He glanced at his friends, all of them standing in the same room in different corners with grim looks on their faces.

" _Naruto?_ Is that you?"

His head snapped instantly towards the source of that question and smiled in relief on seeing her eyes gingerly opening making him grip her hand more firmly.

"Yes. I'm here" he replied happily,

"You're...not...a...dream?"

He felt so sad on hearing her hopeful yet terrified voice, just what more horror had she seen that made the strong and fierce Akeno ask such a thing.

"No, I'm not a dream. You're safe now among your friends, all of us" said Naruto gently, brushing her hair and kissing her forehead.

Akeno hesitantly looked around and saw the familiar faces of her teammates. All of them gave her encouraging smiles even as Nagato came beside her grasping her remaining free hand.

 _The boys..._

She teared up on seeing they had all come for her, saved her, if they hadn't...

She shivered on remembering those dark memories and what she had seen which made her whimper.

"Look at me"

And then she looked in his eyes that had so much strength and courage in them.

"You're an Uzumaki of the North. You can do this..." encouraged the King,

"What happened out there, Akeno? What did you see?" asked Nagato patiently, trying to ease the frightened girl as the others waited for her to answer.

"I...saw...what...I..saw...whole...border...towns...gone...the...people...were...not...there" she whispered,

"Did they leave? And how many towns are we talking about?" asked Yahiko seriously,

"No...just... ** _gone_**...there...was...nobody...there...I...first...thought...they...were...evacuated...considering...Union...was...marching...South...but...then...they... _all...came...back_ " confessed Akeno in a shaky voice,

"Came back? What do you mean?" asked Kyusuke worriedly,

"All...those...people... _thousands_...of...them...were...turned...into...those... ** _monsters_**...we...thought...they...were...sick...with...chakra...poisoning...tried...to...help...my...men...were...cut...down...and...devoured"

Naruto's heart stopped cold even as tears fell from her eyes. He had seen chunks of flesh torn off on the bodies of the turned Union soldiers and also the fact that there was a strange seal on their necks.

It was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Those beasts could not see or speak anymore, and in the dark they were even more mindless but the way they reacted to even the slightest sound was terrifying. And his terror only became even worse as Akeno continued...

"We...killed...many...of...them...but...they...rose...again...and...again...only...beheading...could...stop...them...my...forces...were...overrun...and...we...ran...but...there...were...thousands...of...them...and...they...found...what...was...left...of...my...platoon...and-"

Naruto nodded as she couldn't continue further not that he needed to know any further.

"You should rest for now" he advised, as she gripped his hand more fiercely afraid of losing him.

"Stay with me" she pleaded,

"I have to make plans to counter this threat. But-"

He made a hand seal as a shadow clone of himself appeared and took his place beside Akeno. It was not much but she knew he had more responsibilities now than just looking after her. He had already gone out of his way to rescue her after everything that had happened between them.

A sharp glance from Nagato made the other boys leave with him as Naruto and his clone stared at the girl they loved.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. There is something that I-"

He leaned down so he was an inch away from her face. And he saw it all in her eyes and after a moment's hesitance kissed her lips deeply and lovingly. And she didn't resist.

With a smile, he looked in her eyes as the kiss was finally broken.

"The next time we see each other, we'll talk about that. I promise" he assured,

With a reluctant nod she hugged him fiercely and thanked him as he gently rubbed her back. There were still many things unsettled between them but she needed to rest for a few more hours and he needed that time to make preparations.

Instructing his clone to watch over her and provide company, he exited the tent feeling even more anxious than before.

* * *

Surrounded by Union officers, King Naruto stared at the inner map of the Land of Fire where many of the border towns had been marked in red crosses. The problem in this terrain was that it was so vast that any great army could easily hide and ambush enemy forces when they advanced. They also had the sea on one side to smuggle in more supplies and mercenaries easily and had a shit ton of wealth accumulated through years of conquest.

And now his problems had become even worse since Orochimaru had started to turn humans into monsters by implanting corrupted chakra in their bodies.

"Jiraiya"

The older man had been shocked and horrified when he learned what had happened to his own people. At first he didn't believe Naruto's words but when everyone else backed him, the Konoha shinobi's heart had been broken even more.

But it had also strengthened his resolve to end this war even sooner and made him willing to do anything.

"Orochimaru is determined to have the Union army be stuck in conflict with those turned monsters. While they can be killed that is for sure, but we will lose people and more importantly _precious time_. Time which he can use to stage a proper ambush and that is something that I cannot allow" said Naruto seriously,

"What do you want me to do?" asked Jiraiya seriously,

"Take an Advanced Strike Team of 100 soldiers and start clearing out the towns on the western front. Kill everyone who has been turned, and if there are survivors make sure to send them further inland rather than towards our forces because our supply lines are already thin and we cannot afford to take the responsibility of thousands of civilians at the moment. We can do that after the war is won but now now" explained Naruto frankly,

"Very well" replied Jiraiya curtly, earning a nod from the King who also knew that the old man understood what was at stake.

Without another word, the Konoha ninja stepped outside the command tent in order to start the preparations for his mission.

"Kisame"

The former Kiri swordsman looked up on hearing his friend's voice.

"You will lead another Advanced Strike team of 100 soldiers and what is left of Hidan's cult and attack the eastern towns. The same rules of engagement shall be applicable. Any questions?" asked Naruto frankly,

"I'll do that. Just don't get killed till I return" replied Kisame with a grin, making Naruto smile faintly.

"Understood"

When Kisame also stepped outside in order to carry out his mission, Naruto glanced at his five friends who looked equally concerned and determined as him.

"I've already sent Konan the message to assemble our entire army here within 24 hours. While Kisame and Jiraiya attack from two different directions making the enemy believe we have fallen for their trap" said Naruto honestly,

It was Nagato who saw what his friend was intending to do.

 **"Blitzkrieg!"**

Naruto nodded at his friend's deduction and pointed a route that led straight into the heart of Land of Fire directly towards the Damiyo's capital.

"We'll launch a massive _Blitzkrieg_ attack right through the heart of the land of fire taking the enemy by surprise. _Speed_ will be the key here and we'll have to take as much of territory as quickly as possible. We will not stop or rest for a single moment, every day and night we'll attack and advance. I'll divide the army into two groups and everytime one of the group is advancing the other will hold the rear and rest only to do the same thing when the first group has completed their part and repeats the same activity. Under no circumstances are we to stop or you'll face ambushes that will cut us down. Orochimaru knows these lands better than any of us, and it is best if we don't give him any time to react or plan. Agreed?"

All of his friends nodded and quickly stepped outside the tent but only Nagato stayed behind seeing Naruto still staring at the map with a deep frown on his face.

"You're worried..." said Nagato frankly, receiving a grim look from his childhood friend.

"Death comes for us, brother. Gods help us all if we're not ready"

* * *

The morning rays of the sun woke her up from the peaceful sleep she had been deprived off for the past few days. As she gingerly opened her eyes, she saw someone sitting by her bed. On closer inspection she was relieved that it was Naruto who was currently twisting a chess piece of the King in his hand.

Last night, she had been worried and afraid of being alone. After seeing and fighting those monsters, watching her soldiers die and turn into monsters themselves had terrified her for never had she something so unnatural and evil before. But Naruto's clone had stayed by her and hummed something silly until she went to a peaceful smile.

But the one sitting beside her was no clone but the real person which was proved when he glanced back at her with the same concerned gaze he had always showered on her all their lives.

"What are you thinking?" she asked curiously after noticing his deep gaze that was previously focused on the King's chess piece.

"So much has changed. So many great warriors and people have died, the world has lost much of its luster and awe" he replied with a smile, remembering the various Kages, his own father and other warriors who men had feared and admired. One whose powers dwarfed those of other men.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, but he shook his head.

'Quite the opposite, I think. The age of chaos where heroes and geniuses are needed is ending, and the age of stability where reconciliation, cooperation and order will be valued is coming. Katsuro-sama used to say to me that that the collective wisdom and resolve of ordinary people is better than that of one genius. And I also believe that, an era of peace is a time where lack of talent isn't seen as a vice and where people don't aspire for impossible things. Sorry, I'm rambling" he said with a warm smile,

She smiled back at him as he helped her sit straight on the bed.

"You've changed"

"For the better, I hope?" he asked cheekily, making her touch his cheek.

" _Very_. There is only so much _broodiness_ and _mood swings_ of yours that I could handle and I've handled a lot" she teased,

He tried to fight it but in the end couldn't help but laugh boisterously remembering all the times he had pissed her off with his erratic behaviors. And as he continued laughing, Akeno couldn't help but see how dazzling he looked bathed in the sunlight, his voice and smile even more warmer than that of an entity that had given light to humans for eternity.

And she wanted to wake up everyday to see that same smile.

"I'm sorry, Akeno" he whispered after his laughter had subsided.

"Why?" she asked curiously, it wasn't often that he apologized to anyone.

"For all the shit I've put you through all our lives. I don't know why you even tolerated someone like me, I guess I took you for granted knowing you'll stick by me no matter what happens. In doing so, I forgot about how you feel or your own principles of life. I even selfishly asked you to share my love with someone else, I didn't realize how wrong I was back then. I foolishly thought that since you always supported me you would do the same in this matter. I admit it hurt and made me angry as well, but you were right and I was wrong"

Akeno was stunned after hearing him admit such facts knowing how much strength he would have needed to confess something like this. Her wide eyes stared at him as he continued with his eyes downcast to the ground in shame.

"I'm a _selfish man_ , Akeno Uzumaki. But it is also true that all I wanted was you to be happy, to achieve your dreams and live in peace. I thought that happiness of yours depended on you being with me, but you are much stronger than that..."

He looked her in eyes hoping she could see all he felt for her.

" _Live, Akeno_. **Be happy, be loud, be annoying, be emotional, be free and know that no matter what happens...I'll love you forever"**

He got up and walked towards exit feeling relieved himself because he knew that it was the right thing to do. She was safe and sound, and he would make sure she lived the happy life she truly deserved. That was all that mattered and nothing else.

"Naruto..."

He stopped on hearing her voice and hesitantly turned around...

 _BAM!_

He yelped in pain when a flower vase connected right across his temple.

"Itai!" he moaned,

His breathing stopped when he saw a silver haired demon standing before him with her hair flowing wild in all directions and righteous fury in her eyes. Oh he knew this look, and whenever any Uzumaki woman got that it was better to run.

 **"YOU MORON! COULDN'T YOU HAVE SAID SOMETHING NICE LIKE THIS THE FIRST TIME!"** she yelled throwing a chair at him this time which he barely managed to avoid.

 **"HAVE YOU LOST IT? YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"** he yelled back in fear and anxiety, why the hell was she so angry in the first place? Didn't she say he said something nice then why...

 _"ITAI!"_ he yelped as this time a water bottle hit his face.

By the time he managed to recover his vision the fuming Akeno was right in front of his face.

" _Crazy?_ Yes, I am definitely one for falling in love with a **moron!** Thank the gods my hair are silver or you would have made them _all white_ with your antics all these years! Half of the time you are _broody_ , the other half an _asshole_. And the one time where you _propose_ to me you talk about _political schemes_ and _personal benefits_ like it was a fucking _trade deal?_ **BAKA!** " she chastised, bopping him on the head again.

"But it was true..." he mumbled as he nursed his numerous bumps,

 **"WHAT WAS THAT?"** she snapped,

"Nothing!Nothing!" he replied instantly, waving his hands comically in a disarming fashion.

"You truly don't know how to _talk_ to people, much less _propose_ to someone. Would it hurt to be this _romantic_ and _honest_ in your words instead of spamming out all that **crap** you earlier said like a _dumb brick?_ " she asked in frustration,

Naruto lowered his head in shame on realizing that he had hurt her even if he hadn't meant that. How could he forget that Akeno was not Konan? This Uzumaki girl lived by her heart unlike Konan who rationally thought out everything with her sharp mind.

"Look at me, **Baka!** " she retorted, pinching him harshly on the arm.

"Ow..." he groaned in pain, but did look up to see her staring at him intently.

"I want to eat ice cream and ramen everyday"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly, earning another pinch from her sharp fingers.

 _"Stop it!"_

"Shut up and listen, _King_ " she said mockingly, making him scowl but he didn't say anything.

"I want to go out on long walks and talk about everything at night"

"I want to go for short trips anywhere once or twice a month"

"And I want to buy good dresses and start a medical hospital of my own to teach our people the healing arts"

 _"Do you understand?"_

He blinked and scratched the back of his head in confusion. Did she have to hit him so much just for these simple demands?

"Uh...okay"

Akeno smacked her own forehead in frustration on seeing his clueless look. Gods, was he dropped on the head or something as a baby?

"Naruto..."

"Hai?"

"Just shut up and kiss me"

His mind went for a crazy spin, how did she go from yelling, hitting, cursing, mocking, to demanding this? _Women were so crazy..._

Akeno gritted her teeth but also fought back the tiny smile threatening to arrive on her lips on seeing the cute pout on his handsome face as he tried to sort out his thoughts. She found it hard to believe that the same person standing before her had defeated armies and Kages, had won over a Biju single handedly, creating a great nation in months by uniting the entire North.

Yet was also a clueless idiot and a moron who found it hard to comprehend situations which normal humans would understand very easily.

But then again she had known all of that about him for a long time.

She had her doubts and fears when he proposed to her in the first place and she had _not at all_ liked what he had said and the _way_ he had said it.

It had sounded to her more like a _political deal_ than a _proposal of love_. He should have known she didn't give a shitty dam about politics, never had or never will.

When she forced him to make a choice, deep down she had known he would choose Konan and that would have been okay with her as long as he was happy. But she had feared that he would also cast her out of his life and as frustrating his friendship was, it was worth it.

That was a fact she had never regretted even once in her life.

But he proved her wrong again by coming to save her despite her harsh words, he had stayed by her side despite the way things had gone downhill between them, and now she could see he had changed.

There were still traces of the boy she had fallen for but also evidence of a **_better_** and **_more mature man_** developed in there.

Although it didn't change the fact that he was quite _silly._

All her doubts and misgivings about fighting for his love their entire lives had vanished when he wished for her happiness over his own, when he promised to love her and care for her even if she didn't love him back or be with him.

It showed her that he would truly be there for her, no matter what happened or who else happened to be in their personal lives. Even if it was another woman.

And she had to admit just letting him go and have Konan grab him all for herself didn't sit well with Akeno.

 **Hell,** _it made her furious!_

So she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him fiercely on the lips as he stared at her with the same clueless look. Akeno simply closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss, too tired and exhausted to explain what she had offered to him in words. That was something he had to figure out himself.

For a few moments, she felt him remain still and not reciprocate the kiss.

Then she felt a lone tear fall on her cheeks.

And the next moment he kissed her back with all the love and affection he had for her smiling happily into the kiss which made her smile and kiss him even more fiercely.

* * *

Outside the tent, a group of five boys had been secretly watching the entire drama while trying to fight off their own laughter at the comic antics, frustration at their friend's dumbness, and pride for the way they both had put the other before themselves.

When they finally kissed each other creating a Union of a lifetime, Nagato turned back towards the others with a cocky grin on his face and placed his hand forward.

Yahiko, Daibutsu and Kyusuke all groaned in frustration before slapping notes of Yen in their grinning friend's hand.

Nagato took the money with a big smile and smoked the lone cigarette in his other hand releasing the puff up into the bright morning sky with a satisfied smile.

As he watched the smoke disappear, he couldn't help but be happy for the two idiots...

 _"Finally..."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **And yes, finally! (Took 58 chapters, but yeah)**

 **I remember my readers getting pissed in Chapter 54 reading the way things went between these two. But every person has their fears, Akeno is no different. And in this chapter we got to know why she acted that way, you have to admit Naruto was stupid because the way he proposed previously was in short...terrible!**

 **But our silly little hero has a few redeemable qualities that made two beautiful ladies fall for him. Lucky bastard, I Say!XD!**

 **Maybe I've said this before yet still I'd like to repeat. It's not easy writing such long stories, developing characters you truly like or hate, creating a plot that is full of suspense, drama, anger, or happiness. A person can only write such a story if he truly loves what he is creating.**

 **I understand not everyone is going to like it, some may even hate it. But hey, it's okay because this is the way I imagined the story and what would be best. I cannot go into every one of my reader's minds and see what you envision. Trust me, if we do that we'll have a thousand different stories.**

 **If you like this story, I'm honored and thank you for the support. If you don't like it or even hate it, then I wish you all the best in finding the story you like or even better learn from what you think is my mistake and create an even more interesting story. (Hell, that'll give me something to read).**

 **Bah, I've rambled too much but I am so happy after writing this chapter.**

 **2 more chapters to go before the epilogue.**

 **If it's not too much trouble, can you please Review? (Hoping to cross 2000 reviews by the end, just a small request from a little author).**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	59. Here I Stand

**Thank you so much for the awesome support.**

 **Music recommendation for the chapter (You can find it on YouTube, trust me the chapter will be more awesome to read with these music on):**

 **First half of Chapter: Logan Trailer Song (Johnny Cash-Hurt)**

 **Second half of Chapter: Twelve Titans Music- Dust and Light**

 **Final Scene: Immediate Music-Our Reckoning**

* * *

 **Chapter 59**

 **Here I Stand**

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Naruto sat in his chair lost deep in his own thoughts while his gaze lingered on the naked girl peacefully sleeping in his bed. It felt strange to see Akeno like this but also made him happy that for once in his life he was finally getting a chance to fulfill his wishes.

His mother was back with him.

His village was safe and so was the North.

His clan would live on.

He had gained the support of great friends and comrades.

And the love of two beautiful and extraordinary women.

There was nothing more he wanted from life and his thoughts went back towards the dream he had a few months ago. A vision where he saw two young boys clashing wooden swords playfully. The elder of the boys bore a striking resemblance to Naruto himself but had the eyes of his mother.

While the younger one had bright silver hair and stark blue eyes just like Naruto himself.

Now he knew that the vision was becoming a reality and the boys he had imagined could possibly be his own sons someday.

 _His children._

The sheer hope of that excited him and scared him at the same time. Would his own children hate him just like he had hated his own father for a long time? Would his sons hate each other like he had hated Obito for quite sometime for having something Naruto himself never had? Would his sons understand the reason behind the things their father had done in his life? Would they accept him?

He stopped those thoughts quickly because it terrified him. What he did know was the fact that he had to win this war so that someday those two boys could live the life he never had.

 _For their tomorrow, he would sacrifice his today._

Standing up from his chair he walked towards the bed and glanced at Akeno for a long moment. She looked so peaceful with a dreamy smile on her face. Even he had to admit, it had felt good and strange even if it had been their third time.

But from now she was not just his best friend but something _more._

And considering the upcoming conflict, he knew what decision he had to make.

She would yell, rage, scream, even hate him for it but he had made up his mind.

* * *

When he stepped outside his tent, his pet wolf had been sleeping nearby but instantly got up and walked towards him. Naruto knelt and ruffled its fur receiving a sloppy lick from the beast. Hanzo had given him an invaluable gift for this wolf had saved his life and fought for him even fiercely than most ninjas.

He was family and for all his support Naruto would honor his friend and battle partner.

The Uzumaki clan had their own symbol and while he was still a part of it, he had to create a distinct identity for his own royal family now that he was King.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked a familiar voice,

With a smile Naruto looked up from the beast to the person who was his brother in all but blood. It was quite scary how they were able to understand each other without any words. How with just a single glance they both could understand what was in the other's heart.

"Do you think it is a good move?" asked Naruto in reply, earning a smile from his friend.

"It is. While you are still an Uzumaki and a part of the clan, but you are also the King of the _entire_ North. You can keep our clan symbol as your own but it could show favoritism and the other people of the North would not like that. A new flag and symbol would mean a fresh start for everyone, including the Uzumaki" explained Nagato patiently,

"Then I guess _Ghost_ here will be the poster boy of my family" said Naruto cheekily, receiving another lick from the wolf.

He saw Nagato nod as a truly happy smile came on his friend's face.

"I'm truly happy for you, Naruto"

"And I for you, brother. Don't worry, we'll find you a few _nice girls_ " teased the King, making Nagato chuckle.

"Just _one_ is more than enough for me. Believe me the day you will have a family full of your own children it'll make you wonder whether taking two wives was the correct call" said Nagato jovially, but Naruto shrugged.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there but I won't have it any other way. You think I'll have a family?"

Nagato didn't fail to miss the slight hope and fear in Naruto's voice when he asked that. His friend had been through a lot in his life and perhaps it was the thought of a family someday that was giving Naruto hope. So he placed his hand on the King's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"A _big_ one. Considering you'll have two wives, I'd say _five_ children"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock on hearing that. He had only imagined two of his blood, _but five?_ He would go crazy...

Nagato chuckled openly at the worried look on his friend's face.

"I think they'll be a mix of you and their mother's. I'm just guessing, but the eldest will completely take after you in kindness and skill. The second one could be a girl I think, more like Konan than you and the third one could be a sweet and curious little boy whom your entire family can dote upon. This is what I think your family with Konan would be like, but with Akeno I pray the gods help you because any children of you both have will be _wild_ like her and _broody_ like you were in your younger days"

Nagato smirked on seeing the King going deathly pale as the snow found in the North.

" _Relax_. You will be a good father and a good King" said Nagato confidently,

"You sure do have a lot of faith in me?" asked Naruto embarrassingly, his cheeks turning red.

"It is because you have a unique strength in you that makes people believe. Naruto, you have lived a selfless life and fought for the rights of others while sacrificing your own. _You are a Guardian_ "

He looked into his friend's eyes for any sign of doubt but there was none for Nagato truly believed what he had just said. And in doing so, he had given Naruto some hope that he had not failed everyone too terribly.

"Are Konan and the others settled?" he asked,

"They arrived two hours ago and have rested just as you asked. Now we must plan our attack again..." advised Nagato, completely accepting Naruto's change of topic knowing his friend always had trouble in accepting any praise.

"Very well. I'll meet you by the command tent shortly"

Nagato nodded and saw his friend walk away in the opposite direction with _Ghost_ right beside him. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Naruto being greeted respectfully by the Union soldiers, even more by the Uzumaki and Northerners for whom the young boy was becoming a legend.

It had been a long and painful journey for Naruto but today...

 _He became a man people looked upto._

* * *

He stared at the gear laid before him. The one that he would carry in battle, the armor had been polished and dents removed. His sword had been swiped clean of all the blood and sharpened to the maximum extent, even the hilt was changed to make the weapon more lighter and easier to handle.

His shuriken, kunai, explosive notes and sealing tags were also in order just as he required.

But most important were the dozens of three pronged kunai ready before him. They would be the ones that would help him determine the fate of the battle alongwith the chakra seals to replenish his reserves when he ran low. He knew that he could perform quite devastating jutsu, even more so now that he had gone through Madara's memories that had provided him with forbidden techniques.

However, such great power must be used cautiously and with proper justification lest he endanger the ones following him.

Yet the most dangerous thing among all the army of weapons was a simple scroll. It was enough to make the Uzumaki before him leave a considerable distance and nervously glance at the scroll.

"My King, I beg of you not to use _that jutsu_. It was **_forbidden_** by our ancestors..." said the Uzumaki worriedly,

"I understand, Shokichi. Tell me, do you have children?" asked the King patiently, earning a nod from his clansmen.

"Two girls, My King"

Naruto smiled.

"And you would do anything to protect them?"

"Even my own life, My King" replied Shokichi without hesitation, as he remembered his two sweet girls back home waiting for him. Then he saw the young King give him a knowing smile.

"As King, every person of the North, every civilian, every soldier, and even those of the Union are _my children_. It is my job to look after them all. It is a daunting task and often terrifies me but a man must do his duty. Stopping Orochimaru at all costs is my only concern because until he dies we will never have peace" explained Naruto seriously,

"But the price..." said Shokichi hesitantly, as he fearfully glanced at the scroll.

The older Uzumaki blanched when Naruto picked up the scroll without hesitation and placed it on himself. Shokichi could only watch his King take up the rest of his weapons. He could hardly believe that this was the same lone boy who used to roam the streets of their village, who used to be isolated and didn't try to interact with others not that they wanted to do such a thing in the first place.

Yet today the same boy was fighting for them forgetting all past misgivings.

Naruto had just about exited when the older man asked a question...

"Why, My King?"

He remained standing with his back to his clansmen staring out at the vast camp full of thousands of Union ninjas.

And then he looked back at the older Uzumaki.

 _"Because I am Naruto Uzumaki, King of the North, and Guardian of the Union"_

* * *

He had been sitting on a nearby steep hill observing the vast forests before him. All the plans had been made, the army had assembled and was ready, yet Orochimaru had not attacked. It either showed the man was facing difficult gathering support or was upto something nasty.

Now that the man was Hokage, Naruto could only imagine the forbidden techniques within his grasp that he could use to wreck havoc on the Union forces.

He smiled on seeing the person he had called for arrive so quickly.

Hanzo wordlessly sat beside him and took in the vast scenery.

"You were fast..." pointed Naruto,

"When a _King_ calls for you, it is best to answer swiftly'' replied the older man with a kind smile,

"I'm thankful for all the support you have given me" said Naruto sincerely, gaining a nod from the Ame leader.

"You are like a son to me and I am proud of the leader you have become. My only request is that our nations remain friends and you look after Konan. She loves you dearly, it is hard for her to openly display her affection or emotions but she is a loyal girl and a daughter to me even if we don't share blood" explained Hanzo seriously, and couldn't help the small warning tone from seeping into his voice even if he was addressing Naruto Uzumaki himself.

Thankfully, the boy simply smiled kindly.

"I understand. And I promise to look after her"

That was enough to satisfy the older man. Naruto Uzumaki was a man of honor, and if he made a promise he would keep it come hell or worse.

"You didn't summon an old man like me all this way up just for a chat?" asked Hanzo jovially, making Naruto laugh before his expression became grim.

"I need advice" he stated,

"You are better at war than most Kages today. What makes you think I have something you don't?" asked Hanzo curiously,

" _Experience_. Hanzo-sama, I want you to fight by my side against Orochimaru"

The Ame leader glanced at the young boy and saw the sincerity and seriousness in his stark blue eyes. He himself didn't know much about Orochimaru, but he trusted Naruto and if the boy was taking this opponent this seriously then it was best he offered the boy all the help.

"It would be an honor" agreed Hanzo, and saw Naruto's shoulder sag in relief.

"I have already decided which of our officers and leaders would do what. I cannot take any of my friends or the girls with me against Orochimaru, while they are strong and brave ninjas but against that monster I would need some truly powerful to back me. I don't trust the other Kages, but I trust _you_ " explained Naruto in detail,

Hanzo only nodded as he saw the logic behind that decision. Orochimaru was a Kage himself, and the last time Naruto had been left quite vulnerable when his mother's life was in danger. It had almost lead to his death in battle, and he was not willing to make the same mistake again.

"Are the other leaders assembled?" asked Naruto after a pause,

"They are" answered Hanzo, and saw the boy staring at the setting sun in the sky.

"Then it is best I lay out the plan for them for night is coming" said Naruto seriously, clenching his fists shut.

Hanzo's eyes briefly widened as he realized the true meaning behind those words. They had received no warning yet from any of their scouts or front life defenders.

"Are you sure?" asked Hanzo lastly,

"I am"

Hanzo remained silent and listened as the young boy explained how they were going to deal with Orochimaru. It was risky but had to be done and Hanzo in the end agreed with Naruto's wish.

* * *

Top ranking officers and Kages of the Union forces looked at the King as he read through the scroll presented to him moments ago. If possible, Naruto's usual grim expression had turned even more deadly.

When he stared back at them all, _they knew._

"Tonight"

The people in the tent stiffened at the declaration knowing what was coming. They looked at each other and then back at the King who stared at them all with confidence and determination burning in his hardened eyes.

"Jiraiya and Kisame are in retreat. They managed to clear some towns but were forced to retreat as they caught sight of the main enemy army approaching their way. The enemy will be here shortly" revealed Naruto,

"How many?" asked the Kazekage,

"Thousands"

Pandemonium broke out among the group as everyone started to debate how Konoha could possibly have that many numbers when their battle forces had been slaughtered. They were all forced to become silent when Naruto leaked his killer intent forcing their attention back at him.

"We do not know who they are nor do we have the time to find out. We have 20,000 soldiers depending on us for leadership and we will not fail them. Do you all understand?" asked Naruto seriously, boring his eyes into those of all his supporters.

"We do" assured Mifune,

" _Good_. Now, I plan to divide our forces into three groups with each having 6,000 soldiers. The Kazekage will command the _left flank_ , the Mizukage the _right_. The _center_ comprising of the last 6,000 will be headed by Mifune. While Nagato will hold the _rear_ with the remaining 2,000 forces ready to help any side that looks to be in trouble. Konan and Kyusuke, you both shall handle our _aerial troops_ and your objective will be to take out every enemy officer and dangerous warriors. Yahiko and Daibutsu shall be leading the _Vanguard_. While, I, Hanzo, Galatea, Tsunade, Kisame, and Jiraiya shall confront _Orochimaru_ "

He waited for any objections or questions but thankfully found none. He had formulated this plan taking into account experience, political play, and strength. The two Kages commanding their twin flanks were strong enough and capable to maintain the battle lines, so was Mifune with his vast experience.

Konan and Kyusuke were precise fighters and could be used effectively to cripple key enemy officers and soldiers.

Yahiko and Daibutsu were front-line fighters and would be most effective in the battle.

While Hanzo, Galatea and Kisame were the people he trusted and would help him deal with Orochimaru. Naruto was also testing the loyalty of Jiraiya and Tsunade by pitting them against their former teammate. Those two knew Orochimaru better than anyone, Jiraiya was a deadly fighter and could prove useful, while Tsunade was a great medic who could rescue any of their group if they were injured in battle. It was a risky move but he was willing to take it.

"What about us?" asked Akeno with a frown,

"You are excellent medic and I could use your skills to help save the wounded. Lead the _medical division_ in the rear and Nagato will help guard you all" answered Naruto frankly,

Akeno was about to protest for there was no way in hell she wanted to leave the man she loved or any of her friends without her help in this final battle. But she froze on seeing the ice cold look in Naruto's eyes, one that dared her to defy and face the consequences which she won't like. One look at him and she knew he was deadly serious, he may have forgiven her for being reckless before but he would not do so again.

Reluctantly, she backed down after not being able to hold his steely gaze for long.

Naruto could be quite scary when he wanted to, even to the ones he dearly cared about. She knew he was right and was using her skills where they were most needed, but that didn't stop her from worrying about him. But she also remembered that even Nagato was not allowed to be on the frontline and her friend had also accepted Naruto's decision even if he didn't like it. They had trusted Naruto so far, maybe it was best if they did it this final time as well.

"And me?" asked Kushina hesitantly, earning a glance from her son.

"In the _rear_ under the protection of Nagato. While our clansmen have removed the seal that made you go ballistic under Orochimaru's manipulation at _Castle Storm_ , I cannot risk exposing you or the Union soldiers to that threat again. We do not know what dangerous things Konoha could have done to you. But still if the need arises, I leave it to Nagato to make the decision regarding you, mother" explained Naruto honestly,

Kushina sighed and nodded knowing that she was a uncertain factor that had costed her son nearly his life and she didn't want to do so again. And Naruto had not entirely ruled her out from stepping into battle, but only to keep her safe as a trump card.

Nagato firmly nodded in confirmation which relieved the King for his best friend was supporting him without question.

" _This is it_ , everyone. All that we have fought for, every sacrifice we have made so far, all the pain our people have suffered was for this moment. I **_believe_** in all of you and your conviction towards the great future that we have all dreamed of"

Naruto saw his simple words had made them all stand more straight and proud, their previous apprehensions taking a back seat in their minds as they stared at him for strength, something which he gave without question.

 _"We will not fail!''_

 _"We will not run!"_

 _"We will face them!"_

 _"And we will win!"_

He unleashed his sword and raised it in the air, eyes burning with ferocity and conviction which ignited the burning fire in all their hearts.

 **"FOR THE UNION!"**

One by one he watched every person join him with determination in their eyes.

* * *

Konan found him after searching the entire camp for nearly an hour. Their previous plan of a _Blitzkrieg_ attack could not be implemented because it took the Union army two days to reach the camp and another half a day to get the 20,000 soldiers ready.

And the enemy had used the time to advance right to their doorstep.

She knew some of that failure lay on her shoulders for not being able to move the troops faster when Naruto asked her to. Yet Naruto never snapped at her or the other leaders for their failure, he simply chose to formulate a new plan in accordance with the changed situation.

She saw him interacting with the newly arrived Jiraiya and Kisame gathering whatever critical information they couldn't have shared in the short message.

On seeing her approach, the two men excused themselves leaving her alone with him.

"What happened?" she asked, on seeing his frown.

"The monsters we saw were turned that way by Orochimaru by using some kind of **_curse seal_**. Jiraiya and Kisame discovered that when they observed the bodies of the ones they had to kill" explained Naruto angrily,

"Can they be saved? Some way to reverse the seal and bring those innocents back?" she asked hopefully,

His silence was all the answer she needed to know. What worried her was the sight of him shaking in anger, his hands clenched shut turning the skin deathly pale.

"Naruto..."

"I understand war. I understand killing. My own hands are stained with the blood of innocents, **_but this_**..." he whispered furiously,

She placed a hand on his shoulder making him look back at her and she saw the unending hate in his eyes for that man.

"Don't lose your cool" she advised, as he saw few of the nearby soldiers had started backing away on feeling his dangerous killing intent marred in dark chakra.

His anger vanished as his shoulders slumped.

And in his eyes Konan saw a blind desire to murder Orochimaru no matter what the cost. Her other hand hesitantly touched her belly subconsciously and thankfully he missed that subtle action in his rage.

"Naruto..."

He looked back at her and she stared at him worriedly.

"You still have time"

"Konan..."

She could already see his volatile emotions, Orochimaru and Danzo had always brought out his dark side. And she didn't want to add to that dangerous emotional wave so she carefully chose her words.

" **Kill him**. But don't _lose yourself_. We need you" she requested, as his eyes widened because this time he saw her quickly remove her hand from the previous spot over her belly.

 _"We?"_ he asked hesitantly,

If not for her years of training as a ninja, Konan would have flinched. But she didn't and looked back at him calmly.

"All of us. Our friends, our comrades, our family"

His gaze softened, the momentary panic and worry in his eyes as he realized his presumption was wrong. That an alarming possibility he had just imagined was indeed not a reality.

Relieved, he hugged her and was glad when she hugged him back fiercely.

"All I want is for you to be happy. I don't care what I have to sacrifice for that, but I am here for you. _Now and always_ , so come back to me" she said softly, a lone tear falling from her eyes.

He was glad that she couldn't see his face for he did flinch on hearing her heartwarming desire and the love she had for him. But it was the same thing that made him even more determined to end this no matter what happened so that she could live.

"Thank you for loving me, Konan. And I love you too"

She smiled and gently broke the hug only to kiss him passionately, it always made her happy to hear him say those magic words. Despite her rational way of life, she loved to be held like this in his arms, to be loved and cared for by him.

But in those happy thoughts she failed to miss Naruto's grim look or the fact that he evaded her request of being careful.

* * *

Kushina had been helping the medical ninja in setting up the makeshift tents where the wounded could be treated when she saw everyone suddenly stop. Confused, she looked at the direction where everyone was looking at and smiled on seeing it was her son that was the center of this pause.

He greeted everyone before making his way towards her.

As he approached, Kushina couldn't help but be proud on seeing him fully dressed in his battle armor ready for his final victory.

She couldn't help but hug him and whisper...

"I'm proud of you, sochi"

Naruto didn't smile at the praise, nor did he respond, but instead he remained silent as his arms tightened around his mother as he fought to control his emotions.

But after a few moments he had to let go of her for people were looking at them.

"I still wish you let me fight beside you. I'm your mother, you know! _It's my job to protect you_ " she said with a silly pout on her face making him smile.

"Mother..."

She paused on hearing his voice. It was different and she knew her child better than anyone which made her glance back at him.

 _"Thank you"_

Somehow those words that would have made her tear up any other time only made her heart skip a beat.

"Why are you saying this, sochi?" asked Kushina worriedly, placing a hand on his cheek as he shook his head.

"So much has happened and you gave up so much for me. So did Father, and Obito. I wouldn't be here without all the sacrifices my blood family made for me. All my life I hated my family but _I'm glad_ that I am your blood. Can you promise me something, mother?" he asked hopefully,

"Anything" whispered Kushina, now truly worried for she knew he was hiding something. The look in her boy's eyes was familiar, a look she had seen somewhere before on someone's face.

"Please go back to Uzu and live happily. If you find someone who can love you then please be with them. I...just want you to be happy" he requested with that same heartbreaking smile,

"I don't need anyone else in my life. I have _my son_ for that!" she said fiercely, but faltered when he blinked for a second.

" _Don't I?_ " she asked in fear,

He kissed her forehead pouring in all the love and affection he had for this woman. Kushina teared up as she felt the warmth radiating off him, he truly loved her even after the way their lives were messed up.

"Always"

When he stepped back, Kushina was now truly afraid for him. Something was not right, she could feel it in her heart.

She opened her lips to ask him a question when a voice called for him. He turned away from her and swiftly walked out of the tent leaving her in a daze.

By the time she snapped out of her thoughts and ran out of the tent, he had already disappeared in the massive camp of their army.

"Sochi..."

* * *

Kisame had done what his friend had asked of him.

He had called out for him when it looked like Kushina was going to erupt with a ton of questions. It had given Naruto the opportunity to retreat and now they were both walking across the camp's borders observing the defenses being set up.

And the swordsman was one of the two people who truly knew what was really on Naruto's mind. The other person was Hanzo.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Kisame seriously, which made Naruto sigh.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But I am keeping all options open for now..." answered the King,

"Maybe you're overestimating him?" questioned Kisame, for despite all his skills Orochimaru was still just a man.

 _And a man can be killed._

" **No**. I _know_ him, perhaps better than anyone of you. For he and I are monsters of dark and have walked the path of madness"

Kisame blinked on hearing him say that. It would seem there was more to Naruto and his arch enemy that everyone had missed.

" _Pfft_. I'll just chop his head off and prove you wrong..." scoffed Kisame,

"Wouldn't that be a great twist?'' said Naruto with a chuckle,

They both had to stop when they saw Akeno marching towards their position. And she looked quite _agitated._

Carefully Kisame started to back away when his friend spoke.

"Just _where_ are you going?" asked Naruto in a fake hurt voice,

"Women are troublesome. _That one_ more so..." answered Kisame frankly, looking at the nearing Uzumaki.

"Didn't you _swear_ to protect my life against anything?" asked Naruto with a pout,

Kisame shamefully shrugged.

" _Change of contract terms_ "

With that the swordsman walked away whistling a funny tune just to further piss of his friend.

" _Traitor._.." whispered Naruto with a sigh,

He had no time to dwell on his thoughts as she was right in front of him now. And she didn't look happy at all.

Akeno might have held her tongue in the command meeting but now that they were alone he prepared himself for a stubborn confrontation.

"I want to fight beside you" she stated flatly, making him sigh again. He had been doing a lot of that today.

She frowned when he smiled idiotically lost in his own thoughts making her pinch his arm eliciting a growl from him.

"No"

"I can help" she insisted stubbornly,

"I know" he replied calmly, much to her increasing ire.

"Then why won't you let me help you?"

He remained silent and simply settled for giving her a long stare which made her heart stop for a moment.

"Naruto...is something wrong?" she asked worriedly, placing her hands on his shoulders but he simply continued staring at her with that frustrating calm gaze of his.

"No. I want you to use your skills where they are best suitable. I know you are a skilled fighter and can handle yourself in a battle quite well but I know you can save more lives with your medical ninjutsu. What is more important, Akeno? Your _personal desire_ or _the_ _lives that you can actually save with your talent?_ " asked Naruto patiently, making her glare at him.

"My personal desire involves _protecting you_. My wish involves _giving a damn about your life_. I already lost you once, I **_cannot_** do so again" she whispered, lowering her gaze to the ground in order to hide her tears.

He gently lifted her chin and kissed her lips, an action which surprised her at first but soon enough relieved her tense body as she relaxed in his embrace taking in all the comfort and reassurance he was offering.

When he looked in her eyes, she saw his iron resolve present.

"I'll be careful. And I'll have Tsunade to heal me if I get injured..." he explained, making her scoff in an unlady like fashion.

"Yeah. That old hag will probably suffocate you with her _voluptuous tits_..." she replied snarkily, receiving a surprise pinch from him which made her yelp.

" _Language_ , women. You have quite the _potty mouth_..." he chided,

Instead of making her angry the remark made her laugh boisterously drawing strange looks from the nearby soldiers. Naruto ignored it all and simply took in her laughing face keenly without saying a word.

Finally, she looked back at him with a resigned look on his face.

"Alright, I had to try atleast even if you were not going to agree. But if you get yourself killed, I'll bring you back and kill you again for being stupid. **Got it?** " she asked menacingly, with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Hai"

She hugged him fiercely while trying not to sob in his chest as he took in her scent while his eyes were still fixed on the scroll on his hip.

* * *

Yahiko gazed out at the dark forest ahead of him. Strangely enough the moon was not shining in the sky tonight making their surroundings even more darker and nerve wrecking.

His only comfort was that he was not alone in this dark night and with him were thousands of soldiers not to mention the King himself who had chosen to stand at the front despite objections from other leaders considering his safety. But when Naruto made up his mind, there was no stopping him.

Besides, it gave Yahiko some comfort that here at the end of this war he had a man who he could trust right beside him. That was besides the presence of Daibutsu on his other side who was also a reassuring presence.

He had to admit Naruto had chosen the terrain quite carefully after their Blitzkrieg strategy could not be implemented due to the late arrival of their main army. They had 20,000 soldiers for the coming battle, they could've had more but Naruto had insisted to leave a few thousand behind in Iwagakure to finish what little resistance that remained under Arima Uzumaki's command. That way the Union didn't have to worry about an attack from their rear.

As for their battlefield, they had a tall mountain on their right preventing any army from flanking them from that side.

On their left was a great river which while crossable would expose any army that tried to do so and give the Union ample time to mount up their defense and push their foes back.

To their back was the path that led to the Mountain on which Union forces had taken refuge for quite sometime. If things went south, then Naruto had made ample preparations that would allow their defeated forces to retreat back to the strong fort and plan their next move.

That only left one course of action for the enemy.

 _A frontal attack._

And Naruto had made sure their enemies were going to face a lot of surprises when they arrived.

But still Yahiko couldn't stop his nervousness. Jiraiya had revealed that some curse seal was the reason behind all those innocent people turning into monsters. Even Kisame had said those monsters fought wildly and took a hell of lot more wounds to even die.

 _It took two ninjas to kill one of them._

And now they had an army of _thousands_ of monsters marching in their direction.

Yahiko hesitantly glanced at his friend who was standing beside his giant wolf, both man and beast staring out at the dark forest with a knowing look in their eyes. It was as if they knew what horror was approaching their way and had prepared themselves to face it bravely.

Yahiko admired and envied such resolve at the same time.

The remaining Kages and officers had already assembled their forces on both flanks and center, and Nagato was waiting in the rear to support any side that needed it alongwith the medical division under Akeno ready to save their wounded.

All that was left was the fight to arrive at their doorstep.

Let it be known that it is not the battle that scares most ninjas, nor the prospect of death because they have been trained for that possibility their entire lives.

But it was the _waiting_ that unnerved most warriors as their idle minds ran at light speeds projecting worse and even worse possibilities.

And not even the presence of strong leaders like Naruto could stop that for the mind of a man could conjure up limitless good and bad scenarios.

If he had not been paying attention, Yahiko would have missed Naruto's words that were barely above a whisper...

"They are here..."

Sure enough because seconds later their sensor ninjas started yelling out warnings which was soon followed by the rumbling of the ground that marked the arrival of their enemy.

Yahiko unleashed his sword and watched the ninjas around him raise their weapons ranging from staff, boken, sickle, twin blades, tanto, bows and arrows, and much more.

They all gripped their weapons tightly as warning shouts rang out across their entire army.

Yahiko gulped when he heard cannibalistic growls growing louder and louder, and he sucked in a deep breath when he caught sight of wild eyes emerging from the darkness of the forest.

It was Naruto who stepped ahead of the army and stared at the approaching thousands of shadows with an unnervingly calm gaze.

 _"Now"_

It was as if the sun had exploded into a million stars as half of the forest erupted in giant explosions that were set off by the hidden explosives placed by the Union under Naruto's orders.

Daibutsu flinched when he heard hundreds of maddening screams as the cursed sealed monsters were ripped, burned, skewered, and cut to death. Yet the rumbling didn't stop and if possibly the angry growls grew even more angrier.

Naruto again raised his hand stopping the breaths of many of his soldiers...

 **"Burn them!"**

Yahiko watched as dozens of paper birds flew across the sky under the steady command of Konan and Kyusuke. The newly formed _Bomber Division_ started dropping large barrels of a very familiar liquid created by the Uzumaki clan across the already burning forest.

When their task was done, Naruto looked up in the sky and saw that his friend was ready.

He nodded at Kysuke, who aimed his burning arrow and after a long second loosened it.

Yahiko would never forget the few seconds of his life when he saw that single flaming arrow falling from the sky into the forest.

Nor would he forget nearly being blown off his feet when the entire forest exploded into a massive green _nuclear explosion_ that sent dozens of Union soldiers sailing away with the shock wave of the blast. Even their chakra control couldn't stop them from flying away like useless dolls.

The Union army watched in fascination and horror as the entire forest burned before their very eyes and the horrifying screams of the dying monsters who were once innocent people would haunt every man and woman for the rest of their lives.

 _It was finally over._

Relieved sighs could be heard escaping from the lips of Union soldiers. While all of them were prepared for battle, a true soldier would usually avoid fighting it if possible, for only they knew what horror war truly was unlike the young warriors who have never seen battle, and who actually believe the battlefield is a place to earn glory.

If only those fools could see the charred and maimed corpses, scattered limbs flying around, screams of the dead and dying, wails of people losing their loved ones, panic and fear in the eyes of soldiers before their deaths.

It was not a pretty sight.

Yahiko had once foolishly believed that he was strong enough to win an entire war by himself if it meant he could protect Amegakure. But two years of warfare had broken that blind passion of his, now he only wished to avoid a battle and instead settle for negotiations.

But alas, his wish would not come true today as he saw what little brightness across the battlefield start to disappear.

A wave of literal darkness spread across the battlefield which quickly engulfed the burning forest and unnervingly enough silenced the screams of the burning monsters within.

And now that same darkness was charging towards them.

What scared Yahiko more was the fact that whatever thing was sucked into the darkness was never seen again, no matter how hard he squinted his eyes. He could not see a damn thing.

Even _Ghost_ started to growl dangerously unnerving the soldiers around the wolf.

The Union _Bomber_ squadrons lead by Kyusuke and Konan quickly retreated back within their army in order to avoid the approaching darkness.

Only Naruto still remained standing at the front ahead of them all much to everyone's horror as the King's eyes stared at the approaching darkness.

 _"Genjutsu?"_ he thought,

But this was no ordinary genjutsu considering the amount of chakra being used and the area across which it had actually spanned. It was even powerful enough to prevent him from seeing the engulfed forest and what was happening inside.

Surprisingly, the wave of darkness stopped at the edge of the forest nearly two kilometers away from the fidgeting Union forces.

And then it started to disappear rather abruptly.

Naruto's eyes widened when he finally caught sight of the things before him.

The burning forest that was previously being roasted due to the flames of **Hell Fire** was now completely destroyed leaving behind charred bodies and remains. The smell was awful and nearly made him gag despite his years of training.

Controlling himself, his eyes widened when he first caught sight of movement in the sky.

Hundreds of objects were fluttering right towards his forces. On closer inspection, his breath stopped as he realized it was human soldiers _flying_ on some kind of _strange machine_. And in their hands was some sort of strange weapon.

Alarmed he turned back towards his forces but it was too late.

Hundreds of kunai rained down over the surprised Union forces in the blink of an eye taking down dozens upon dozens of soldiers. Explosions ripped apart Union ranks as few of the falling kunai were tagged with explosive notes.

Naruto could only watch in horror as his entire frontal line was being decimated right in front of him. His soldiers tried hard to deflect the incoming kunai but they were too fast and too many resulting into more and more Union soldiers getting butchered.

The sudden attack had left the Kazekage had Mizukage scrambling to perform defensive jutsu but even those great warriors could not protect their entire army that was now a sitting duck for these flying soldiers and their strange but lethal weapons.

In the midst of this massacre, Naruto heard another movement.

Turning back to the front, he saw a massive movement in the forest and soon enough hundreds upon hundreds of cursed seal warriors came charging out with bloodthirsty growls.

He unleashed his sword and looked at the two forces attacking his own. He had to make a decision and fast.

His dilemma was ended when he loud battlecry grabbed the attention of the panicking Union forces.

 **"TONIGHT WE FIGHT!"**

Naruto caught sight of Yahiko sitting atop _Ghost_ and charging across the broken Union ranks yelling at the terrified soldiers by waving his sword at the approaching army of monsters.

 **"WHEN THIS NIGHT ENDS! I PROMISE YOU, THE UNION WILL STAND!"**

A wave of angry cheers followed at the Ame shinobi's declaration as he raised his sword in the air looking at all the soldiers.

 **"WE ALL SHALL STAND!"**

The army of monsters was approaching close and closer alongwith the raining death from the sky yet the resolve of one young boy was enough to bolster that of thousands.

 **"THOUSANDS OF OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS HAVE DEFENDED THE UNION BEFORE!"**

 **"WE HAVE NEVER FAILED BEFORE!"**

 **"WE WILL NOT FAIL TONIGHT!"**

Naruto watched with great pride as the boy who once hesitated in even taking a life was now the one who rallied an entire army behind himself. _Ghost_ howled as Yahiko turned towards the approaching army and pointed his sword forward.

 **"FOLLOW ME!"**

The young boy sitting atop the giant wolf charged forward as Daibutsu started running after him while casting a last determined look at the Union soldiers.

 **"TO THE COMMANDER!"**

Thousands of blood thirsty roars erupted as the Union forces charged after the two young boys from Ame.

Yahiko swiftly passed by the stunned Naruto...

"I've got this, _GO!_ " he shouted,

Naruto didn't need any more suggestion as he raised his own sword and saw Konan alongwith Kyusuke and the _Bomber Squadrons_ scrambling to the skies in order to counter the enemy aerial forces.

He transformed into dark smoke and flew right towards the hundreds of flying ninjas.

Already the flying ninja were losing their forces fast as Konan launched hundreds of paper shuriken tearing apart either the men or the machines that allowed them to fly sending them tumbling down to a gruesome death.

Kyusuke was launching arrows at speed never thought possible taking down scores upon scores of enemies.

Apparently his devastation didn't go unnoticed as the next second he saw a shadow crash right into him knocking him right off his paper bird.

 **"KYUSUKE!"** yelled Konan,

She watched in horror as the flying ninja grabbed her friend from his bird and showered his small body with dozens of kunai from his launching device at point blank range. Kyusuke coughed violently as his eyes widened in pain before anger took over and he yanked one of the kunai lodged in his gut before stabbing it right into the temple of his attacker.

Suddenly, the flying machine stopped working sending both fighters tumbling down towards their death.

Konan desperately flew downwards in order to save her friend until a dark wave of smoke grabbed him while letting the dead enemy fall towards the ground.

Naruto quickly hopped on the nearest paper bird whose Union rider had already fallen to his death.

Konan arrived a second later and perched beside her bloodied friend. She gasped on seeing the number of wounds across his body including several ones on his vital organs. Nor did she miss Naruto's heart broken gaze.

But Kyusuke simply chuckled which made him cough more blood.

"Guess...it's...too...late...to...quite...as...a...shinobi...now" he mumbled, staring at his two friends.

Konan sobbed with tears falling from her eyes as she grasped the small boy's hand. All he had wanted was this war to end so that he could retire from this violent life. A dream which he would never live to see.

Kyusuke looked at the silent King who stared back at him.

"Naruto..."

"Hai" whispered the King, as he grasped the hand Kyusuke had raised towards him.

" _Look...after...them..._ " he said, looking at the crying Konan and glancing back at the ground where their remaining friends were fighting.

"I will" promised the King, as he fought back his own tears or the rage swirling in his heart as Kyusuke smiled back at him.

"Wish...I...could...have...opened...that...archer...academy...and...spent...more...time...with...you...all...and...tell...Yahiko...to...not...let...that...sexy...Mizukage...go... _an...ass...like...that...deserves...to...be...tapped_ " he whispered with his trademark perverted grin,

Naruto weakly smiled and nodded watching in grim sadness as one of his friends took in his last shaky breaths before going still. Konan screamed and shook the dead boy who stared back at them blankly.

It happened so fast and suddenly that left no room for either Kyusuke to react or for his friends to save him.

 _It was war._

And they had lost a loved one.

Konan suddenly whirled with pure fury and hatred burning in her eyes as she stared at the flying enemy shinobi busy fighting against the remaining aerial forces of the Union. She was just about to charge when a firm hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Calm down"

"They killed my friend! I'll ** _slaughter_** them all!" she yelled murderously, how could he be so calm after that.

Naruto sadly stared at the body of his friend before looking back at her.

"He was _my friend_ too, Konan. I wish I could have spent more time with him, but you need to calm down. If you charge in like this you'll make a mistake or leave an opening which will result in your death as well. I have already lost one friend, _please_ don't make me lose another" he whispered miserably, as he gently closed Kyusuke's open eyes.

She slumped back in his arms as he comfortably held her.

"Fight with me" he urged,

"Hai"

He heard her erratic breathing finally settle down and when she broke the hug he saw an icy gaze staring back at him. The anger still burned brightly within her heart but she was more focused and not deranged like before.

They both flew away from the bird as Konan directed it to fly back towards the camp where Akeno would keep their friend's body safe. Staring at the retreating body of her friend, Konan finally turned around and saw Naruto glaring at the hundreds of flying enemy forces.

 **"You will all die here"**

He transformed into dark smoke and held his flaming green sword as he charged forward slashing through the first few unlucky enough to be in his way, their torn bodies falling gracelessly to the ground.

The remaining flying ninjas tried to scramble away from the approaching **_demon_** but Konan raised herself higher in the sky unleashing _hundreds_ of paper shuriken and explosive notes tearing down the running enemy forces.

One snarling ninja tried to stop her by trying to slam into her but she grabbed him right by his face and flooded his mouth with paper tags before kicking him away.

The man gagged before ** _exploding_** in a shower of flesh.

Meanwhile, Naruto was making quick work resulting into destruction of the enemy forces at alarming speeds. Many tried to flee only to be cut down by Naruto's sword as he raced at great speed to avenge his fallen friend. He knew he had failed, that he couldn't protect a friend, but also knew that if he lost his cool then all was lost.

So he channeled his grief and rage into deadly focus as he cut down soldier after soldier.

 _They were so weak._

 _So pathetic._

Apart from their flying machine and kunai launcher, they were _abysmal_ in close quarter combat. A fact they realized badly when Naruto teared them apart mercilessly.

In half an hour, both him and Konan had slaughtered the entire enemy force with a few stragglers flying away in terror.

And it was only then he allowed his anger and pain to manifest.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Konan watched him scream in agony and despair but didn't stop him even as a lone tear escaped from his eye. They had made so much preparations, so many plans, and yet...

Naruto panted harshly after he finished screaming his lungs out.

He helplessly stared at the empty sky save for few of his own _Bombers_ who looked at him sadly. It took him a few moments to regain himself as he tried to fight past the memories he had of Kyusuke.

 _"Look after them"_

His friend's last words echoed through his heart as he remembered he had to protect the remaining members of his group who were still fighting back down there.

With a heavy heart, he looked at Konan and the remaining _Bombers._

"Follow me"

He descended down from the skies at great speed taking in the carnage happening across the battlefield. The stench of rotten flesh and heart breaking screams reached him first. All order was lost as the Union forces tried to fight off the savage cursed seal monsters as best as they could.

It was every man fighting for himself down there except for the selected few that were fighting unitedly under the leadership of the two Kages and Hanzo alongwith Mifune and Galatea.

He also saw the monsters were killing and devouring anyone in their path quite savagely. Nor could he find either Yahiko or Daibutsu in the bloody carnage.

"Sound the retreat!" he commanded,

"Naruto?" asked Konan in shock,

 **"Do it!"**

She flinched at his harsh command but nodded and hurriedly started flying back towards the rear where Nagato was waiting with the _messenger ninjas._

Meanwhile, Naruto directed the _bombers_ to unleash dozens of explosive tags across the battlefield shredding multiple ranks of enemy forces.

That was when the bright flare was fired high in the sky capturing the attention of both armies. The Union soldiers blinked before they started to run back as if the _devil_ himself was after them.

Seeing their preys running away, the monsters growled and were about to chase when a new great presence stole their attention.

Their eyes zoomed in on the one man who was not running away. One who was staring directly at them with not an ounce of fear of his eyes. Whose gaze was colder than death itself...

"My King!" shouted panicked soldiers as they ran past him alarmed when they saw their leader not retreating.

 **"Go"**

Just one word but the strength and iron will in his eyes made the soldiers look away before continuing their retreat.

When all of the soldiers ran past him and the monsters now ran towards him, Naruto's hands moved through a series of hand seals quite rapidly before he slammed his hands on the ground.

 **"Fuin!"**

A massive red colored barrier spread across the battlefield covering the retreat of the Union soldiers except for a small door like structure in front of which Naruto himself stood. Dozens of monsters clashed head on with the barrier and soon learned to their horror what a mistake it was as they were burned to death.

Naruto stood guard over the sole opening of the barrier and soon stepped past it followed by sealing the lone hole.

He ignored the cries of his forces to get back as he took out his special three pronged kunai.

What happened next was something no Union soldier would _ever_ forget.

Dark flashes happened across the battlefield one after another for several long minutes as bodies after bodies of enemy forces started dropping to the ground at an alarming rate.

It happened so fast that most people couldn't follow even a single movement of the King and all they saw was their enemies falling and their dying screams echoing across the battlefield.

All the Union leaders watched in fascination and horror as the **_wrath_** of a single man descended down upon a massive war.

When it was over, only the King remained standing in the middle of the battlefield with mounted piles of bodies lying gracelessly around him torn to shreds.

There was not an ounce of blood, flesh, dirt or any wounds on the young redhead boy.

But he was down on one knee panting harshly taking in the massacre he had wrecked with his own hands.

However, he didn't get the chance to dwell on his guilt for killing what were once innocent people as he sensed a presence.

Naruto ran past the thousands of dead he had just killed as desperation and fear gripped his heart. When he finally arrived at the place, his heart shattered.

A hundred cursed seal warriors lay dead around the form of a raggedly breathing ninja who had been torn to shreds himself. One of his hands was gone, so was a leg. A large chunk of his neck had been eaten away and his chest was a gruesome sight of ripped out innards.

Naruto's legs wobbled and finally couldn't hold his weight as he fell to his knees beside the Union soldier.

"Did...the...soldiers...and...Daibutsu...get...away...tried...to...buy...sometime..."

The young man moaned in deep pain as he raised his hand which the tearful Naruto grasped weakly.

"Yes, they're safe. _All of them_ " he whispered reassuringly, making the wounded boy tear up.

"Forgive...me...I...could...not...defeat...them...all...I... _failed_...all...of...you" lamented the boy miserably, as Naruto shook his head with tears falling from his eyes.

" _No, Yahiko_. You fought **_bravely_** and **_lead_ ** our army when they needed _you_ most. You kept your **_honor_** , now let me get you back so that Akeno can heal you" said Naruto weakly, as he tried to gently lift the boy but Yahiko brushed his hand away.

" _Leave it_. **It's over.**.. we cannot win against such evil, our Union will fall, my village, _I failed them all_ " whispered Yahiko sadly, as his breathing started to become ragged.

Naruto grabbed the dying boy's cheeks gently and looked him in the eye.

"I do not know how, but _I swear_ to you that I will not let the Union fall no matter what. **_Nor our people fail_** " promised Naruto fiercely,

Yahiko looked into those strong blue eyes and the resolve in it gave him hope as he smiled at his friend.

" _Our...people...huh?_ You...finally...acknowledged...Ame...as...your...home...too" grunted Yahiko, remembering the stubborn Uzumaki boy who had always refused to call Amegakure his new home. But now...

Naruto fought back the lump in his throat or the wail he wanted to shout at but he couldn't let his friend see his grief.

 _He couldn't._

There was a time when he had loathed this dying boy for his lack of resolve as a shinobi. Yet in the end, in the darkest hour when the world needed him most... _Yahiko had answered the call._

The dying **_Domino_** saw the look in his friend and mentor's eyes which made him smile.

He tried to reach his fallen sword and Naruto instantly gave him the weapon back which Yahiko then passed on to his friend.

"Give...it...to...my...little...brother...back...home...it's...his...turn...now" instructed Yahiko,

"I will" promised Naruto, making Yahiko smile a little more as he gripped Naruto's shoulder with his only remaining hand.

"I'm...glad...I...followed...you... _my...brother_ "

 _"My...friend"_

 _"My...King"_

The hand on his shoulder fell back to the ground as Yahiko's lifeless eyes now stared back at him. Naruto heard shock gasps from nearby and saw their army had come back now that the barrier was gone.

Daibutsu was comforting a crying Konan as he himself stared sadly at his friend who had lead them all here and in the end remained behind to buy time for the rest of the soldiers to retreat back to safety.

Mifune lowered his head in a respectful bow towards a fallen shinobi of his village making Galatea repeat the same action.

Hanzo watched Naruto fight back his own tears as he lowered himself to lay a light kiss on his friend's forehead looking him in the eye.

 **"Be at peace"**

 _"Son of Ame"_

The King hesitantly got up just in time as a horrified Mizukage saw the now dead boy and rushed towards him. It was an open fact that they had shared some affection between them as Mei openly wept while cradling Yahiko's corpse.

Nagato approached his childhood friend and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as the King stared at Yahiko's sword in his hands.

"His family will look for his return from the towers of Amegakure. _But he will not return, nor shall Kyusuke_ "

Nagato's eyes widened on hearing about the death of another friend as he lowered his gaze to the ground. It was a blood stained _Ghost_ that nudged both boys making them ruffle its fur sadly.

Then suddenly the beast growled angrily.

Not a moment later, a monstrous killing intent descended upon the area, the power of which drove many ninjas to their knees.

Nagato hastily looked at the Union army.

Nearly a thousand soldiers were already dead. Thousands more were injured, morale was low despite the initial victory and now this new presence had again ignited fear in the hearts of men.

Hesitantly they started backing away in alarm as they saw a massive movement coming from the far side of the forest that was yet to be burned.

Naruto's hardened gaze saw the enemy forces stepping out of the forest. They were a misfit group comprising of missing ninjas, mercenaries, thugs, and a few hundred remaining Konoha reserve forces.

Their combined might could barely be about _half_ of the Union army.

But it was the ones leading this army that stopped his heart cold.

Immense anger and pain spread through his heart as he saw an army of people that should be **_dead_** marching towards him. And leading them was the man who had caused all this suffering.

Orochimaru grinned wickedly as he stood beside the forms of several figures that made the Union forces take several steps back in _absolute terror._

And they should for he had brought forth the _strongest warriors_ his village ever seen.

On his right were the mighty Senju brothers, **Hashirama and Tobirama.**

On his left was the famous professor, **Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

But at the forefront were two figures that he knew would drive his arch enemy mad with rage.

 _And mad he went._

 **"OROCHIMARU!"**

The fifth Hokage smirked when Naruto's blood curling scream echoed across the battlefield stopping the terrified Union soldiers dead in their tracks. A dangerous aura equal to the ones being projected by the reanimated warriors was unleashed by the young boy as he saw people dear to his heart being used in such a _disgusting_ manner.

Hanzo now understand on seeing what was before him the reason behind Naruto being so cautious of this Konoha ninja.

For now that same man had brought forth great shinobi who were strong enough to decimate an _entire army._

The most dangerous one being a familiar man with shock blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were also possessed by the King himself.

And beside the threatening form of Minato Namikaze, was a young boy with jet black hair with Uchiha features who stared blankly at the King which further enraged the young redhead Uzumaki.

The ground started shaking as a massive dark chakra started to be unleashed out of Naruto's body.

Unleashing his sword and mounting atop _Ghost_...

 _The King charged._

The terrified Union soldiers watched in horror and panic as the King charged ahead alone with rage burning through his heart. Was he truly going to face those legendary shinobi who were never once defeated in any battle?

It was Hanzo who looked at the nervous troops and pointed his scythe.

 **"GO! GO! FOLLOW YOUR COMMANDER!"**

With that command, the Amegakure leader became the first man to follow after the charging King.

Thousands of Union forces nervously stepped forward and started to raise their own weapons. They didn't know how those dead shinobi were now alive and standing before them but it didn't matter anymore.

Nagato raised his own sword pointing it at his brave friend and yelled loudly for every man and woman to hear.

 **"THE KING IN THE NORTH!''**

Daibutsu and Konan raised their own fists as Nagato charged forward.

 **"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"**

Orochimaru's eyes widened when the ground beneath his feet started shaking as _17,000 bloodthirsty warriors_ charged right at him fearlessly despite the real threat of facing the greatest Kages the world had ever seen.

All he could see was the sight of Naruto murderously charging towards him on his wolf with madness in his eyes and behind him came running the massive Union army with one single battlecry that sent shivers down Orochimaru's spine.

 **"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"**

 **"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"**

 **"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"**


	60. Darkest Hour

**Chapter 60**

 **Darkest Hour**

* * *

Orochimaru could scarcely believe what he was seeing. He had thought of a dozen different possibilities but none as worse as this. It was a phenomenon no rational man could ever dream of, and yet it was happening right before his very eyes.

His enemies who should be running, cowering, or shitting themselves were doing the exact opposite.

They were charging _right at him_ with **_murder_** in their eyes.

And the one leading them had _madness_ lurking in his cold blue eyes.

The first chakra chain marred in dark energy was the first blow that shattered Orochimaru's master plan as Minato and Obito were sent sailing away by none other than Naruto himself.

The ghost of Tobirama flashed right above the charging King only to be punched brutally that sent him sailing away. Even from this closing distance, the _raw fury_ and _hate_ cackled the cold air as Naruto butchered each and every thing that came in his way.

Nor the sight of his reanimated father or brother, or the presence of the greatest Kages of the world stopped the raw hatred burning in the redhead's eyes.

And behind him came roaring the **_17,000_** strong Union forces, every warrior charged by the sight of the King thrashing who were once thought to be the greatest shinobi that walked this earth.

Naruto jumped off his wolf and stared at the reassembled corpses before him. All five of them staring blankly at him.

Orochimaru glared at him as he stood behind these great warriors and his rag-tag army of misfits. In another life, their sides could have been the opposite with Naruto defending Konoha and Orochimaru hell bent on destroying it. But it was not this realm.

"You will die here, you insolent brat!" cursed Orochimaru,

Naruto's face was set in stone as he glared right into the snake's eyes sending an involuntary chill down the Hokage's spine.

"I know"

Orochimaru's eyes slightly widened as he saw the same look in the boy's eyes, one which he had when they first met in that secret lab of Konoha.

"We both are men of **_darkness_** , Orochimaru. You defied the dead, and I have the blood of innocents on my hands. But know this, I _don't_ fear death. Can you say the same? Because know this, I am not dying without taking you with me to the deepest pits of hell" promised Naruto, as his eyes turned red like a demon.

Orochimaru saw the Union army was extremely close and knew his forces would be butchered in barely an hour with those many forces. So he raised his one true hand and the Hokages blurred out of sight.

There was a resounding crash as Naruto flashed in mid air right between the Union army and the charging monsters of Konoha. Without hesitation, he brought his sword forward clashing it right against Tobirama's powerful steel.

Minato flashed right behind his own son _**Rasengen**_ ready only for a _chakra chain_ to emerge from Naruto's back but the Yellow Flash evaded without hesitation this time with his trademark move.

With one hand locked in a deadly clash of swords with Tobirama, Naruto had to use his other hand to deflect Hiruzen's staff right into Hashirama's chest sending the first Hokage sailing away. One brutal kick had Hiruzen sailing away in the opposite direction.

Before the struck warriors could move back into the fight, the thousands of Union forces descended down upon them like hungry wolves and Naruto didn't blink an eye as the fight began in earnest. Whatever sorcery Orochimaru had used, he refused to believe that the corpses standing before him were his father or half brother.

 _They were dead._

 _They had died with honor._

And nothing that foul monster would do could tarnish that image in Naruto's mind. All these dead standing before him were nothing but **puppets** and he refused to feel any sympathy for any of them. His Assassin training kicked in fully, and he showed Tobirama as to why he was feared.

Naruto pushed the white haired man back and back with each strike faster and more powerful than before. He saw Orochimaru about to join the fight himself but was stopped when Hanzo and Galatea stepped before him.

Focusing back on the fight, Naruto evaded a swift strike from the Nidaime by back flipping several feet away.

And that was a mistake.

Tobirama flashed right through Naruto at speed rivaling the Yellow Flash with his sword carving clean through his foe's body.

Naruto coughed blood and saw there was a gaping hole in his upper chest. Did the Nidaime just perform Minato's own jutsu?

The corpse of Tobirama had just finished his move when Naruto appeared right behind stabbing the former Hokage clean through the heart as the Flames of Hell Fire burned the Hokage alive but the man didn't scream. He tried to flash again in order to disappear but Naruto grabbed him firmly slapping an anti-teleportation seal on the corpse.

He watched in disgust as the man burned but something foul kept on regenerating his dissolving body parts again and again.

If not for the anti-teleportation seal slapped on his body, the former Hokage would have flashed away again.

 _"There's no doubt about it now. It's **Edo Tensei** "_ thought Naruto grimly, as he remembered in his memories Madara had thought this jutsu would bring him back to life and in his prime before he forced Naruto to use the Rinnegan of his to revive him fully.

The irony was not lost here as Naruto saw it was the Tobirama, the _creator_ of this jutsu who was being used in the first place.

But every jutsu had a weakness and Madara had known this one's.

And through the now dead Uchiha patriarch, Naruto knew it as well.

He glanced at the battlefield and only saw chaos everywhere. His soldiers were dying by the dozens but as hard it was to see they were also keeping the reanimated Kages and his father quite occupied.

Leaving him the chance to finish the mad man who started this disgusting mess.

Tobirama seemed trapped for now and he added a few more seals to make it remain so. When he turned back, he came face to face with _him_.

It was as if someone had stabbed a sword clean through his heart as he saw half brother staring blankly at him.

Obito looked so young despite his blank gaze. With their father, it had been different for Minato had chosen to die while protecting his family and village at the same time. But Obito betrayed his own village just so that Naruto could live with his mother.

Tears came in Naruto's eyes and he couldn't move even as his brother charged at him.

The sword in his hand started shaking badly as grief and guilt overwhelmed his heart. The rage in his heart was overpowered by the thought that his brother would never live a full life, would never fall in love, or have children.

 _And it was because of him._

Obito jumped in the air sword ready to behead his paralyzed older half brother. The weapon arched towards the King's neck only to be met with another sword.

Nagato held his ground even as the dead Uchiha pushed until a staff sailed towards him that made Obito to immediately backflip away. Daibutsu didn't relent as he continued to attack the reanimated ghost until Obito's Mangekyo came alive and he suddenly passed right through the muscled boy as if he was never there.

Daibutsu's eyes widened when he saw the sword about to pierce his back from Obito until a hand caught the blade firmly shattering it to dust.

Naruto recognized neither shock or anger in his brother's eyes as his weapon was destroyed. Neither did Obito utter a word when the King stabbed his flaming sword right through the younger boy's heart.

But someone did scream and it was that of a _broken heart_.

Naruto was the one screaming as he watched his brother burn right in front of his eyes. Memories of his father's death, his village's massacre and that of his people, of Yahiko and Kyusuke's death came haunting back in his heart.

He had to move in order to save Daibutsu and stab his own brother but it felt as if _he_ was the one **_burning_**. It was him that should be in Obito's place yet here he stood in the middle of this madness that he had started in the first place.

Nagato had already gathered a few Uzumaki who formed the **_four seals barrier_** trapping both Tobirama and Obito.

Daibutsu was about to place a hand on his grieving friend's shoulder when the air around him turned icy cold. He coughed violently and screamed a moment later making Naruto turn back to watch in horror as a massive _ **Rasengan** _ was jammed in his friend's gut.

He sent his sword right towards his father's face but the man disappeared in a bright yellow flash as Daibutsu collapsed to his knees.

 **"Daibutsu!"**

He stopped his bloodied friend from falling straight into the ground. Looking at his wounds, Naruto whistled quickly as _Ghost_ came charging through the field tearing apart men that dared get in his way.

"Get him to medical, **now!** " barked Naruto furiously, earning quick nods from the nearby Northern soldiers who formed a protective formation around the wounded Domino.

Naruto didn't get the time to see his friend being carried to safety as that moment a huge chakra explosion followed. His eyes widened...

 **"Mokuton Hijutusu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of World of Trees)"**

Right before his very eyes emerged an _entire forest_ full of thousands of trees that tore apart thousands upon thousands of Union forces in seconds. Men and women screamed as they were literally skewered through, trampled and buried, or painfully strangled to death in the branches of the enormous forest that continued to grow larger and murderous.

"We won't have an army left at this rate!" shouted Nagato in fear and anger,

Naruto was too frozen and horrified to hear those words as right in front of his eyes Minato also continued to butcher hundreds of shinobi before people could even blink and Hiruzen pummeled and thrashed dozens with his mighty staff.

 _It was a massacre._

Never had Naruto felt so outclassed and helpless. These were no men...

 _They were gods._

He had been the one who killed Madara truly but the Uchiha patriarch had been a fragile old man barely capable of even a decent fight. Watching Hashirama and Hiruzen's power alongwith Minato's speed made one thing clear to the King.

His army could not defeat these gods.

Nor could he himself even with all the help around.

They were simply too strong and even more deadly together.

The fact was made even more clear as Minato flashed right behind the Kazekage and carved the man from top to bottom in one single strike. As their leader fell, the Suna forces nearby trembled and started to run away but it was useless as Minato pursued them like a hell hound putting them all to death in seconds.

"Nagato"

The panicked Uzumaki boy looked at his friend who had a disturbingly calm look on his face and a strange glint in his hard eyes.

"Keep the army together"

With those words, Naruto was gone in a brilliant dark flash emerging right behind Minato. Before the dead man could react, his son grabbed him and they both vanished together. The King again flashed two more times grabbing the rampaging Hiruzen and Hashirama before vanishing away.

It happened so fast that Nagato and the others around him could barely blink before Naruto reappeared near Orochimaru and slammed his captives brutally against the ground.

Hanzo, Galatea and Kisame had already been battling against Orochimaru and stepped beside the King, as Tsunade and Jiraiya stormed through just in time as Naruto finished his hand seals as four shadow clones of him appeared around the battlefield.

 **"Shisekyojin (Four Red Yang Formation)"**

A massive red colored fortress like barrier sprang around the entire area trapping Naruto's group and their enemies within. The King gasped and fell to one knee as the jutsu ate through his chakra reserves at great speed but this was the ultimate barrier ninjutsu he had learned from Madara's memories.

One that was powerful enough to trap even the _Ten Tails_ itself had it been present.

He didn't look back for he knew his friends, soldiers and Konan would be panicking and screaming at him to let them in this death trap. But he could not take that chance, for even a minor slip and those powerful Hokages would escape again and the Union forces could not suffer another massacre.

Thousands were already dead with many more wounded.

* * *

Tsunade immediately knelt beside the young Uzumaki and started channeling her own chakra into his body. She could scarcely believe his power, or the fact that Orochimaru had fallen to such low levels by disrespecting the dead in this fashion.

Even Jiraiya was glaring at his former friend as whatever sympathy he had left in his heart had vanished.

Hanzo and Galatea alongwith Kisame were standing protectively around their group ready to defend at a moment's notice.

"What's the plan?" asked Kisame with a grin, not at all affected in the presence of such monsters.

Naruto weakly grinned as he got back on his feet now that his chakra reserves were fully restored. He sent a thankful nod towards Tsunade who returned the gesture.

" **Edo Tensei** is a _kinjutsu_ that uses a living vessel to revive deal souls back into the living world. Tobirama was the one who created it but even he could not perfect it. It's possibly one of, if not the most deadly and well guarded secrets of Konoha" explained Naruto seriously,

"And how do you know this?" asked Jiraiya with a frown, he had taken keen interest in the past to keep an eye on their growing spy networks and yet Naruto had knowledge of such a grave technique.

"My spies are everywhere, Jiraiya" whispered Naruto, and left it at that completely ignoring the growing frown on the white haired man's face.

"Can it be broken or countered? Or better can we kill these dead guys?" asked Kisame nonchalantly,

"They cannot be killed" answered Naruto, pointing at the reanimated former Hokage and Minato.

"But the spell can be _broken_. Killing Orochimaru would not stop it, we must force Orochimaru to release the jutsu and let these fallen souls back to the afterlife" pointed the King,

"That settles it then. Since you are the only one who knows most about this jutsu and have powers that can force Orochimaru to release it, it is our job to make sure you reach him" declared Hanzo,

Naruto saw the others nod in agreement making him glance at their enemies who also prepared themselves sensing the upcoming battle.

Outside he glanced the battle still going on between Konoha forces against the Union. Now that their trump cards were trapped in this barrier, or in the other one containing the sealed Tobirama and Obito, Union forces now stood a chance at victory provided their King stopped Orochimaru here.

He had marked Tobirama and Obito with anti-teleportation seals so that they could not interfere anymore. But he doubted it would stop the Nidaime for long, so it only increased his existent problems.

"Naruto?"

He glanced up at Galatea who looked him right in the eye.

"Make our sacrifice count"

His grip on his sword tightened on those simple yet powerful words knowing that any of these five could possibly die against those Hokages and Minato. But it was a risk they were all willing to take just so that he could reach Orochimaru and stop this madness.

And it was not just their lives on the line, but those of the Union forces because if he failed then their army would be **_slaughtered_** for apart from these people around him there was no one other than Mei powerful enough to even combat these monstrous Hokages.

The fate of the Kazekage was still unknown...

He knew he had to force Orochimaru to release the jutsu no matter the cost or else...

He glanced at the scroll still present on his hip and steeled himself before looking back at Galatea and the others.

"I promise I'll stop him no matter what happens"

When they all stepped forward, Orochimaru gave a mocking smile.

"Done with your little chat?"

"If you were smart then you would have not let that happen" said Naruto sarcastically, earning a laugh from the Fifth Hokage.

"The conspiracy of weak little runts doesn't scare me for none of you are strong enough to defeat these shinobi" claimed Orochimaru, pointing at the revived dead warriors.

He narrowed his eyes when Naruto simply smirked.

"Perhaps not them. But strong enough to defeat a _coward_ like you"

Orochimaru was about to retort until he saw Kisame finish a set of hand seals at lightning fast speed.

 **"Kirigakure No Jutsu (Hidden Mist Secret Technique)"**

Within seconds, a heavy mist spread across the entire barrier obscuring everyone's vision. Orochimaru tried hard to see but could not so he raised his sword protectively and commanded his puppets to prepare for an attack.

He sensed Hashirama about to charge for the mist would not stop the first Hokage with his legendary sensory powers that would allow him to detect the hidden enemies.

That was until Orochimaru felt something grab the First Hokage from behind and with a sudden yank threw the reanimated corpse towards the walls of the barrier.

Hiruzen moved to counter but was suddenly surrounded in a dark purple smoke screen that rendered his vision completely zero. But before he went down the reanimated Hokage relayed the image of a large chameleon like creature moving around in the mist to Orochimaru through their shared connection.

 _A summon!_

Orochimaru felt Jiraiya and that Amegakure blonde woman named Galatea move in the direction where Hashirama was sent sailing while Tsunade was on top of the summon like creature which was sporting quite a lot of chakra.

But Naruto and Kisame Hoshigaki were nowhere to be seen or felt.

Orochimaru knew those two men were the most dangerous in this mist for Naruto was a trained Assassin who functioned best in such environments for his swift kills and Kisame could fight in this mist even with both hands tied due to his training as a Kirigakure ninja.

His instincts proved correct when he sensed his first attack and easily raised his _ **Kusanagi**_ sword in time as Kisame's _**Samehada** _ clashed.

They were mere inches apart from carving each other out and then Kisame saw something that stopped his heart.

 _"Impossible!"_

He was proven wrong when Orochimaru passed right through him with dark red Mangekyo eyes gleaming in triumph before he gave a wide horizontal slash on Kisame's back. He swirled again this time to finish the Kiri swordsman with a beheading when sparks elicited as his sword now clashed against a three pronged wielding Naruto Uzumaki.

"Like your dead brother's eyes, Naruto-kun?" asked Orochimaru with a mad laugh,

Naruto dared not look into the dangerous pair of Mangekyo Sharingan activated in Orochimaru's eyes. Not only had the bastard survived the wounds received from their last battle, but now he had also had stolen Obito's eye. But despite his rising anger and disgust, Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eyes that both Mangekyo were different in shape meaning it could only belong to _two_ different users. Last he had heard, Obito had died alongside two Uchiha boys named Itachi and Shisui. It could be that one of them had a Mangekyo which Orochimaru was using for his own benefit.

Having already seen Obito's teleportation ability and power to make his mass invisible, Naruto knew he was in dangerous territory here but what power the other eye had was unknown which made him keep his silence and focus on the fight.

Nor could he dare to look at his opponent's face or risk exposing himself to the Mangekyo's power.

Orochimaru smirked as Naruto created some distance between them by jumping away but the power of the Mangekyo allowed the Hokage to see the mass of chakra in Naruto's body even through the thick mist. Taking these powerful eyes from the Uchiha boys had been the perfect call, one that might save Konoha after all.

"Now it begins, Naruto-kun" whispered Orochimaru dangerously,

Naruto raised his own sword again looking anywhere but in Orochimaru's eyes.

"It **_ends_** here, Orochimaru"

The both charged forward swords dancing in the air only to meet with loud clangs. Orochimaru tried to kick his enemy's jewels but Naruto turned his body evading the blow following up by sending his left hand containing a three pronged kunai towards Orochimaru's chest.

This time it was the Hokage who easily angled himself out of the way as both opponents clashed swords repeatedly sending sparks everywhere. As Naruto parried blow after blow, he noticed Orochimaru's speed with the blade was getting faster and faster. The Hokage was also moving his entire body so swiftly and fluidly making it extremely hard for Naruto to hit him anywhere. It was as if Orochimaru didn't have any bones in his body.

One moment they were locked in a deadly dance of swords and the next Orochimaru simply flashed right _through_ Naruto but before he could attack from behind the King disappeared into dark smoke and appeared above Orochimaru, his sword descending downwards.

Orochimaru smirked and instantly parried **Kusanagi** against Naruto's flaming sword but was surprised when he sank to one knee from the amount of force Naruto had placed in the attack.

 _"He's strong"_ thought the Hokage bitterly,

Naruto had already thrown his special kunai behind Orochimaru's feet when he disappeared into smoke allowing him to instantly teleport behind his enemy's back drawing a gasp from the Hokage but as Naruto tried to stab his sword he passed right _through_ the dark haired man.

But as Naruto started falling as he lost his hyper fast momentum he sensed Orochimaru's rising bloodlust and made his move.

 **"Dakuryojin! (Dark Release: Illusions)"**

He tore through the Hokage's mental barriers invading Orochimaru's mind by connecting with the bloodlust overpowering the snake's body.

 _And what he saw shattered his entire world._

* * *

(Medical Division)

Akeno hastily moved through the large tent observing the woman on the nearest bed. One glance made her grimace and she made a cross on her forehead with a marker and then moved on the next shinobi as the other medical assistants gave the kunoichi some painkillers to ease her passing.

She moved from wounded to wounded marking most of them with crosses for there was nothing they could do for them.

The few who could be saved she marked with zero's and helped the other medics in saving their lives.

It was chaos with wounded screaming in agony, medics shouting quickly sometimes even angrily when they didn't get what they needed. Everywhere there was blood and spilled guts, alongwith discarded medical syringes and gauze.

Exhausted medics sat in a corner trying to recuperate their lost chakra, and the few who were still standing did their very best to save as many lives as they could.

But the sheer number of wounded that had came in were in **_thousands_** and there were not enough medics to handle such a calamity.

She could not imagine what was going on the battlefield but looking at the sight around her, she knew it was really bad.

Her instincts were proved terribly right when she spotted some Uzumaki carrying a very familiar bulky boy into the tent.

 _"Daibutsu!"_

As she ran towards the moaning boy, she stared some Suna shinobi dragging the Kazekage behind as well attracting the direct attention of the exhausted medics who desperately sprang into action despite nearly being out of energy. The death of a Kage, that too the new leader of the west would spell a great disaster for the Union's future.

But Akeno couldn't care about that man as her friend and teammate was placed on the bed before her.

They had already lost Yahiko and Kyusuke.

She glanced at the heavily breathing boy who looked at her weakly.

"Daibutsu..." she whispered, as she glanced at his wound and passed her chakra coated hand to ease the pain knowing the boy's innards were torn apart by some powerful jutsu.

He weakly raised his hand upward, eyes glazed with a weak smile on his bloodied lips.

"Wait...for...me...you...pricks"

Tears fell from Akeno's eyes as she now knew that her friend was already fading away and there was nothing she could do for him. And she didn't need to imagine as to who he was calling out to.

With one hand still easing his pain, she used her other remaining hand to gently stroke the panting boy's cheek.

"Go to them. Yahiko, Kyusuke and you will wait for us, won't you?" asked Akeno with a sob,

"Kyusuke...you...perv...don't...harass...noble...fairies...this...early...and...Yahiko...stop...staring...at...their...ass" mumbled Daibutsu with that weak smile of his,

Akeno sobbed heavily as the boy's hand fell back limp to the bed and his eyes lost the light.

With trembling hands and falling tears, she joined both of his hands and closed his open eyes.

 _And cried._

* * *

Nagato batted away the sword of his enemy and stabbed him clean through the heart. Without stopping he kicked a kunoichi trying to sneak towards the Uzumaki maintaining the barrier that was holding the trapped Nidaime Hokage alongwith Obito.

He charged forward and buried his sword in the downed woman's head ending her life.

Above him Konan flew rapidly through the air taking down any enemy forces that got too close.

"Nagato, can you see anything?" she yelled, while firing another dozen paper shuriken from her body.

He looked at the massive red barrier shrouded in mist knowing his best friend and many of their comrades were in there fighting for their lives.

"No!" he replied frustratedly,

"Damn that, _stupid man!_ Is there any way you can get me through that barrier?" asked Konan angrily, as she evaded a dozen shuriken and kunai aimed at her.

Nagato unleashed a **_massive fireball_** incinerating a group of young Konoha chunin that were about to attack the Uzumaki barrier team.

"I don't know what the hell kind of jutsu Naruto performed. It's more powerful than anything I have ever seen" replied Nagato, parrying away several kunai thrown at him by angry Konoha forces.

Looking around he saw the battle was at a stalemate. Now that the Konoha forces had realized they couldn't get to Orochimaru, they were trying their damn best to free Tobirama and Obito knowing that if they succeeded the already decimated Union forces would be finished easily.

As such Nagato was forced to position his remaining forces all around the barrier with the hope of stopping the enemy forces.

They had already suffered massive casualties and even more wounded thanks to the reanimated Hokages. Even the Kazekage was wounded badly thanks to Minato...

Konan's eyes widened when Nagato suddenly froze as his face went deathly pale.

Two Konoha Jounin appeared right beside him and were it not for her punching them both away Nagato would have died. She roughly grabbed her friend looking at him furiously.

"Don't freeze like that, _baka!_ " she reprimanded, watching out for any new enemies approaching their way.

"Daibutsu...he..."

Konan clenched her fists shut and stopped the lump in her throat. After taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on Nagato's shoulder who looked ready enough to cry.

"You're the Union Leader, Nagato. If you fall apart here, then Daibutsu died for nothing" she whispered,

"I came here with _seven_ friends and now I've got just _four_ left. Can we survive this dark night?" asked Nagato in despair,

 **"We have to"**

He looked at the grief in her eyes knowing that those three boys were more dear to her than they were to him. Konan grew up with those three and he could only imagine her grief after losing them all in a matter of hours.

"Why?"

She gently grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly.

Nagato's eyes widened and his face turned even more paler. It was _Ghost_ who jumped on a mercenary that was approaching to attack them and ripped the man's throat. When that was done, the beast protectively stepped beside them and sniffed Konan which made her smile.

She then looked back at the shocked Uzumaki with all the strength left in her.

 _"For your godson"_

Nagato hesitantly knelt and placed his other hand over her belly. Now that he focused his sensor powers solely on her, he could feel the faint life inside. It was so tiny, barely even a small flame but it was there.

 **Naruto's child.**

He didn't know if it was a boy or not, but Konan seemed sure despite any evidence but then again a mother's intuition could hardly be wrong.

The despair in his heart lessened a little as he gripped his sword before rising to his feet.

Konan smiled weakly when she saw a determined look present in Nagato's eyes.

 _"For him"_

* * *

Orochimaru smiled cruelly at the kneeling boy as he screamed in agony. But this scream was not one of pain but of **heartbreak.**

"Your entire life was a _lie_ , Naruto Uzumaki. Your beloved village was the one who forcefully stole you from your parents, raised you to be the perfect little soldier that believed his parents abandoned him. Made you fight for them and do horrible things when they were the ones who ruined your life in the first place. You started a war that was never declared by Konoha itself but only a few ambitious people like Danzo and me, your actions led to the death of thousands across the world, your own father and brother who only had love for you in their hearts died so that you can live in the delusional world of yours. _And that is your real truth_ " explained Orochimaru,

 _Naruto's shoulders were completely slumped, his eyes downcast as he remembered the memory of seeing the Second Uzukage forcefully taking him away from his crying mother and broken father as Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade alongwith Hiruzen watched._

 _He remembered Katsuro Uzumaki, Lord Third teaching him that protecting the village and their clan was the most important thing in the world never mentioning the fact that he grew up alone and miserable only because of that same village._

 _He remembered seeing the memory of only Danzo and Orochimaru plotting to murder the Uzumaki survivors, never had Hiruzen or other Konoha shinobi wanted warfare._

 _He remembered his own father telling him a false tale before going to his death knowing that the truth would break his son's faith in his village, in his clan, in his war and in himself._

 _He remembered his mother backing that same tale knowing her son would not be able to accept the dark truth of his life._

Tears fell from his eyes as his clenched fists crashed against the ground. He could hear Orochimaru laughing at him, mocking him but he couldn't say or do anything now that he knew it was all true.

Thousands dead.

Families destroyed.

 _What did the rebellion truly lead to?_

"All those soldiers out there fighting in your name, all those friends of yours who died following you...if only they knew they didn't die for justice or change. They died for a **_monstrous lie!_** " mocked Orochimaru,

Orochimaru picked up his sword and started walking around the broken boy in circles. Just one blow would end this all and there was no will left in the boy to fight. But just a little more fun needed to be had...

" _Lord Fourth, King of the North, Man of Honor..._ " laughed Orochimaru mockingly,

" _Naruto_...my...name...is... **Naruto** " whispered the broken boy,

"Is that truly your real name? Or is that a lie as well? Do you truly even know who you are, boy?" asked Orochimaru with a sneer,

"I..."

"All you ever spread in this world was pain and suffering. I am a monster but I don't shy away from what I am. But you lived such a magnificent and grand lie...it amuses me" said Orochimaru with a chuckle,

Naruto remained silent as Orochimaru performed a set of hand seals that started to make the mist inside the barrier disappear.

And what he saw shattered what little strength left inside of him.

Hanzo lied flat in a pool of his own blood, his Salamander summon not visible anywhere.

Jiraiya was kneeling on the ground with heavy blood flowing from his torn gut as a heavily wounded Tsunade and Galatea weakly guarded him as the two Hokages and Minato closed in on them for the final blow.

"This is not some fairy tale, Uzumaki Naruto. There are no heroes or villains here but only _monsters_ with different flags and ambitions. You tried to change the world but the truth is the world will **_never_** change. There is no place for honor or kindness in this world full of lies. The only thing that has ever mattered is _power, fear, and the desire to accomplish one's own goals no matter the cost_ " spat Orochimaru,

Naruto glanced at the bloody fighting going on outside where his lover and best friend were trying their very best to stop enemy forces from reaching the trapped Nidaime Hokage and Obito.

Seeing them fight like that returned the lost light in his eyes. They had lost and sacrificed just as much as him, possibly even more. And yet they were still not giving up, for in their eyes was a belief.

Jiraiya's eyes widened when Orochimaru smirked and slashed his sword right at Naruto's neck.

Only for the broken boy to raise his own sword and block it.

" **WHAT?** " hissed Orochimaru,

Tsunade stared in shock as the Hokages stopped moving and their blank gazes stared at the downcast boy.

"Indeed my life turned out to be a lie. I started out as a monster and did many terrible things, and that solely lies on my shoulders. But..."

Orochimaru gasped when a swift punch connected with his family jewels that sent him sailing away as the broken boy got back on his feet.

"These people who followed me, those who died for me, those who still believe in making this world a better place... _I cannot_ fail them. I am not worthy of the love and loyalty I have received, but in the end I choose not to believe in someone like me but those brave souls who never gave up" said Naruto with a faint smile,

"Why? Despite everything-"

 _"Because I believe in them. And for their dreams, I will never give up"_

Jiraiya stared in disbelief on hearing those words. His entire life he had believed Minato to be the one who would change the world but all along it had been the Yellow Flash's _elder_ _son_.

People could lose faith in themselves, in their dreams, in their beliefs.

But _he_ chose not to fight for himself but for those he cared about. Even if his life turned out to be a giant lie, he never wavered.

For in this twisted shinobi world full of lies, treachery and hate this young man still _chose_ to believe in others.

He was not the strongest shinobi or a truly righteous man who had not committed any sins himself, but he had something that perhaps only a rare few humans ever possessed in themselves.

 _He saw the best in people._

 _He chose to believe in people despite a possibility of a betrayal._

 _It was not the wise choice._

 _It was not the smart move._

 _But Naruto Uzumaki still made that choice._

He didn't start out as someone who people could look up to, he couldn't stop his hate and caused great suffering but despite it all in the end he chose to became a better man.

 _An honorable man._

 **"YOU!"** snarled Orochimaru furiously, as he got back on his feet rage boiling in his eyes.

 **"I am Naruto Uzumaki, King of the North,** _and this is my choice_ "

In the blink of an eye the Hokages and Minato appeared around Naruto but he simply smiled.

But his next action changed everything forever.

Two Naruto's appeared right behind the forms of Hiruzen and Minato with massive dark orbs swirling in their hands.

" _Impossible!_ " thought Jiraiya,

 **"RASENGAN!"**

The two warriors gasped in silence and crashed to the ground as the ball of dark energies ripped their bodies to shreds.

At the same time another Naruto appeared behind Hashirama in a dark flash stabbing the First clean through the heart and seconds later dark seals started spreading all around the Senju's body.

On the other side of the battlefield, inside the second barrier both Tobirama and Obito saw two Naruto's appear before their immobile forms and grab them by the shoulder.

Orochimaru rushed towards the original Naruto who ran back at him. The Hokage's Mangekyo rotated making him _shunshin_ right in front of the boy as his other eye also finished its move and **Kusanagi** nearly an inch away from Naruto's heart.

 _The boy vanished._

The Hokage's eyes widened when he saw Naruto appear above him by catching the three pronged kunai in his left hand and a massive dark orb in his right.

In his hyper fast shunshin by using Shisui's Mangekyo, Orochimaru had been unable to detect the kunai Naruto had quickly thrown above him and the three seconds that had passed had left the power of Obito's eye **spent.**

 **"RASENGAN!"**

Orochimaru barely managed to twist his flexible body a little at the last moment thereby saving his head from exploding in a massive shower of flesh and gore. But the jutsu still connected with the left side of his body that was in the boy's range making the Hokage scream in agony as he was sent crashing away.

As he crashed gracelessly across the field, his blood and flesh splattering in the dirt; Orochimaru howled in unbearable pain.

Before he could blink another three pronged kunai sailed right at him and Naruto appeared instantly. The boy's sword gave a horizontal slash making a blood curling scream echo across the battlefield.

Orochimaru _screamed_ and _screamed_ , not from the monstrous pain but for the fact that he could not **_see_** anything anymore.

He raised his hand quickly to his face and to his horror he saw a river of blood leaking down his cheeks. Still, he edged upwards towards his most desired and prized power only to find _two empty eye sockets_.

 **"NO!"**

Tsunade flinched as she saw her former friend and teammate howl in horror. Jiraiya sympathetically looked away and particularly avoided looking at the butchered Mangekyo Sharingans that lied torn on the bloodied ground thanks to Naruto's sword.

Naruto stood above his arch enemy pitifully staring at the miserable man as his hands desperately searched for his lost eyes.

And for the first time, he felt Orochimaru's _**true fear.**_

Looking at his clones, Naruto sighed in relief on seeing all of them had bound themselves to the reanimated shinobi rendering them immobile for the moment.

The King glanced at the scroll on his hip, he had been so sure that he would be forced to use it to stop the trembling man before him.

But in the end Kisame actually turned out to be right.

 _He had overestimated Orochimaru._

Now that he was able to glance at the memories of the panicked Hokage, he saw the Edo Tensei that was used was **_not_** perfect. Despite all his attempts, Orochimaru had _not_ been able to revive these legendary shinobi at their full power.

Instead, he managed to reanimate them at barely **_half_** their strength.

Not bad for a first try at such a dangerous jutsu but ultimately it worked in Naruto's favor.

Pretty anti-climatic for their final battle but Naruto was thankful for it was because of Orochimaru's failure of not being able to truly use Edo Tensei fully that the Naruto would live today and not forced sacrifice his life and rot in hell forever.

However, he did flinch when Kisame appeared behind Orochimaru and stabbed a kunai clean through the panicked Hokage's throat.

And then the swordsman noticed the King's disapproving gaze...

"Piss on your honor. He talks _too much_ " replied Kisame flatly, yanking his bloodied kunai out of the whimpering man's throat.

Naruto sighed before placing his hand on the dying Hokage's head and connected himself to that fear burning far and wide in Orochimaru's heart as the older man felt his own life ending. A possibility he could never have imagined even in his worst nightmares.

In the end it was not great power, jutsu, or deception that brought an end to the war.

 _But the will of a heart and the speed of one man._

When he forcefully managed to make Orochimaru release the jutsu, Naruto turned around and saw the Hokage's and his father's bodies glowing. His other clones also dragged Tobirama and Obito in front of him.

While the Hokage's disappeared, his father and half brother lingered staring at him with smiles on their faces.

To their shock, Naruto bowed before them with tears in his eyes.

 _"Thank you"_

"Please look after Rin for me and don't harm my village's people anymore, brother" requested Obito,

 **"I promise"**

The two brothers stared at each other for the first time in their lives without hate in their eyes.

"I will _never_ forget what you did for me, Obito. And I am truly sorry for all the pain I put you through..." said Naruto sadly, but the Uchiha simply grinned.

"You're not that bad, after all. Who knew the _White Wolf_ was a soft of heart?" winked Obito,

"Wait for me, brother. Maybe someday..." whispered Naruto hopefully, earning a smile from the Uchiha.

"Yes, someday. Till then...'' agreed Obito, showing a last thumbs up before his soul vanished away.

Leaving father and son to stare at each other.

Even as his body continued to wither away, Minato walked towards his son and embraced him in one last hug.

"Father, I..."

"It is not _who we are_ that matters but **what we choose to be** that defines us. You rose above hate and anger, willingly put aside your own feelings for the sake of others. Those qualities of yours are the things that changed this world" said Minato proudly,

"What I did, all the suffering that I inflicted..." replied Naruto tearfully, clutching his father even more fiercely.

"The only way to atone for that is to keep on struggling for the rest of your life to keep the peace. It is your responsibility now and one I believe you will truly fulfill. The road might be difficult from here on out and you will face many challenges, but remember to _never_ let go of justice. Protect the weak and innocent, punish the guilty, and protect the human society from those who wish to spread chaos and misery. _Make the shinobi the protectors they were truly meant to be for mankind_ "

Naruto gently broke the hug and saw the faith and pride that Minato had for him which gave him strength.

"I will, Father"

Minato cheekily smiled back at him.

"Make sure to give me many grand-children and look after your mother"

Naruto tearfully nodded as Minato's body was now engulfed in light.

And Minato's parting words would forever define the way his son would live for the rest of his days.

 **"Live with honor, Naruto Uzumaki"**

As the Yellow Flash vanished away leaving behind a broken corpse, the survivors saw Kisame drag the half dead Orochimaru to the center of the barrier. The Hokage was weakly trying to stem the blood flow from his neck but in vain.

Naruto got up on his feet and walked towards the half dead man.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the fighting outside had stopped completely. The remaining Konoha forces were either dead, fleeing or paralyzed on seeing the reanimated warriors vanishing and their Hokage in this state.

Naruto glanced at Hanzo who was breathing harshly but Tsunade gave him a reassuring nod relieving much of his tension. He could not watch any more of his people die.

Jiraiya was walking away not willing to watch a dear fallen friend meet his fate.

The King's friends and soldiers watched as he gripped his sword and stared at the whimpering Hokage.

 **"I, Naruto Uzumaki, King of the North, sentence Orochimaru, The Fifth Hokage to death for his war crimes against the Union and his own nation"**

The longsword borne by previous Uzukage's swiftly came down severing Orochimaru's head from his neck and moments later his corpse was fed to the unforgiving flames of Hell Fire turning the dead man to ashes.

 _The Third Great Shinobi war was over._

* * *

 **Dawn.**

 _The morning rays of the sun pierced the darkness that had shrouded the world for the past two years._

 _The revolution had ended._

 _But the true journey had just began for those who survived._

 _It was a new day for them all._

 _A future purchased at the cost of a lot of violence and bloodshed._

 _But with it came a true chance to perhaps change the world._

 _Whether it was right or wrong, only history would define._

 _As each survivor tried to pick up the pieces of their changed lives, several questions were ever present in their hearts._

 _What will happen to their world now?_

 _Will the people truly be able to create the future they had all dreamed of?_

 _Or will their ideals and dreams be tainted again with the passage of time?_

 _Where would this new path lead them all?_

 _But despite those fears..._

 ** _There was hope._**

 _And a promise in every heart to give their best so that one day things could truly change._

 _That was a vow they all took on that fateful new day of their lives._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I'm working on the epilogue and it will be uploaded shortly. It will be a little long for I have a few more things to write, but I feel it will be worth it.**

 **When I started The Guardians, I wanted to write something a little different yet similar to my writing style.**

 **I've read and written Orochimaru fight scenes several times, and because of that I wanted to do it this time in a different manner than the one I have written before.**

 **I tried my best and hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you for the support and I kept my promise of finishing this story before this year's end.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**

 **Until the Epilogue,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	61. Epilogue

**Thank you for the support.**

 **Music Recommendation for this chapter (Available on Youtube):**

 **Intro: Celtic Music-For the King**

 **Central: Greg Laswell-Comes and Goes**

 **Last part: 21st Jump Street Soundtrack Arranged By Nathis**

 **Chapter 61**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _(Sixteen Years Later)_

Heavy snows bathed the vast lands covering everything in eternal white glory. Be they tall mountains, or small houses, or vast farms. All of it covered in a stark beauty not seen anywhere else in the elemental nations.

Many called these lands harsh and grim, lacking the beauty of magnificent forests or strong mountains or the mysteries of vast and unexplored deserts.

Yet despite the challenges and hardships it was the home of the _most powerful nation_ in the world.

People of these lands were considered a strange lot for they rarely took to much interactions with other parts of world outside of their duty or for the rare few who had the spark of exploration in their hearts.

The folks of these lands were tough and used to a harsher way of life than most people belonging from other nations.

It was the reason that a large portion of the strongest warriors of the world today hailed from this snow covered nation.

The way of life was quite simple here, with not much room for luxury or extravagance despite the great wealth that this nation had amassed after the end of the _Third Great Ninja War_.

And never once had it suffered a single incursion or raids from foreign or domestic enemies.

The reason for that was now in front of him.

Nagato smiled as he spotted that massive _direwolf_ flag flying high and proud from the top of the tallest and most strong Castle in the world.

 **Wolfenstein.**

Its literal meaning was as simple as _Castle of the Wolf_ , and with its seven tall towers, high and strong walls protected by the best sealing techniques, and a capacity to shelter a 1000 warriors for months at full capacity, it was a sight to behold.

But for the veteran Union leader, it was the home of his best friend.

 _A Brother in all but blood._

 _And he was meeting him after_ _seven long years._

Gods, it had been so long since he last saw the _honorable fool_ and it showed on his face as he had been seen smiling all the way. Something which he rarely did in his reserved and well guarded life.

"Father, I see a party approaching. Looks like an armed group"

He looked at the young fourteen year old boy with trademark red hair and chocolate brown eyes. What distinguished him most apart from being the son of the most influential man in the world was the long and powerful bow in his hand, and the fact that he was one of the best sharpshooters in the world.

"You know what to do, Kyusuke" replied Nagato calmly,

His eldest and only son nodded grimly as he signaled their own armed escort to follow after him. Together a party of 30 Union forces charged forward on their horses while Nagato remained behind with the rest of his family and several guards.

"Damn, it's cold out here. Don't these people freeze or something?" whined a feminine voice, rubbing her shivering body despite her heavy winter clothing there to protect her from the cold.

Unlike her older brother, she had light brown hair and the same chocolate brown eyes.

"Kasumi-chan. Don't be rude, it's just winter here is a little harsh than we're used to but nothing a strong young kunoichi like you cannot handle" replied Rin gently, earning a huff from her daughter.

"Fine. But I'm still pissed at that _baka_ , couldn't he have arrived a little earlier?" asked Kasumi with a deadpan, making the bright red haired older girl beside her roll her eyes in mock fashion.

"He's not some common guard whom you are used to ordering around. That boy has more important things to do than fulfill all your whims" chided Kurenai Uzumaki, sending a smile at her amused father's way who nodded at her approvingly.

Kasumi ignored her older sister and her chastising having been used to it her entire life. Being the youngest sucked and she was already _twelve!_

Barely a year younger than _perfect_ Kurenai or _ever serious_ Kyusuke. Honestly, both her siblings were too uptight and reserved. Maybe their two years of stay in this ever fucking cold nation made them that way.

Thankfully, Kasumi had better luck and spent two years of her childhood living and learning in Kiri as part of their father's rule of Union leaders sending their children out into the world and learning about new things. And Mei-sama had been so nice, teaching her all things needed of a strong kunoichi and ways to woo the boys.

Sadly, to her cursed luck the one person Kasumi actually liked was just as uptight and even more dense than her older siblings.

Rin chuckled at watching her daughters bicker and saw Nagato staring at them with a fond yet happy smile on his face. That sight alone warmed her heart for it was not often that her husband ever smiled due to the nature of his work that always forced him to remain guarded and professional lest he make a mistake.

It was quite stressful and it showed as few of Nagato's bright red hair had started to lose their shine and there were deep bags under his eyes, a direct result of several sleepless nights away from his family. And he was just _thirty two_ years old.

Yet it was the same vigilance and discipline of her husband that had made peace prevail across the elemental nations for _sixteen_ long years. There were minor incidents and small conflicts here and there, but they were quickly silenced thanks to the man they were currently visiting.

To be honest, Rin was a little jealous of him.

For whenever Nagato was not working, he would be indulging their family in happy tales of his childhood with his friends leaving out the messy parts. Kyusuke, their eldest child and only son whom Nagato named after his deceased friend and teammate aptly listened to those tales quite proud of his father for all he had accomplished in his life. While Kurenai simply indulged in listening if only to make her father happy, she was kind and caring like that.

But Kasumi always being the curious and stubborn child always probed her father for more details of all the battles he had been in. Sometimes Rin managed to stop her knowing the war was a subject Nagato never wanted to discuss, especially with his little girl whom he had spoiled the most out of his three children. Nagato's patience and love was the reason Kasumi was allowed luxuries most people could only dream of.

In a way, it reminded Rin of her long lost friend who had also been just as curious as her daughter.

Thinking about him had always brought Rin immense grief in the past as she had tried to pick up her life after the war. Until one day, a wounded officer was brought in her hospital and with that soldier came the man who would be one day become her husband and love of her life.

Nagato had received dozens upon dozens of marriage offers from every corner of the world, due to his status as Union leader but he always avoided those proposals. The nightmares of the war haunted him everyday but with Rin he could talk about the loss he felt due to the death of his friends, his own failures and mistakes, and how terrified he was at nights thinking of his great responsibility as the Union Leader.

And Rin had listened quite taken by the pain this man had suffered yet one who also got up each day to perform what was perhaps the most hardest job in the world.

One thing led to another and soon she ended up falling in love with him. For all his power and influence, Nagato was quite ordinary and reserved. But that was fine with her, and for him Rin was a normal person and a much needed calming influence who helped him overcome the horrors of war.

And together they were now proud parents of three beautiful children and had survived sixteen strong years of marriage.

Not to forget sixteen full years of his tenure as Union Leader.

Rin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of horses approaching. While most people in the world still travelled by foot, shinobi even more so, yet horses had also become a convenient means of travel and transportation. Trade had definitely prospered because of the docile and loyal creatures. And here in the North amidst the middle of cold winter, only a fool would dare travel on foot lest they have a death wish.

She noticed both of her daughters blush and couldn't help but smirk on seeing just who had managed to evoke such reactions.

The one leading the now combined group of Northern and Union forces was a young sixteen year old boy riding atop his giant dark black colored direwolf. Rin couldn't help but notice the boy's pale white skin, handsome face, strong and stout body covered in armor and winter clothes, bright red hair with faint streaks of blue flowing freely in the air, and sharp amber eyes looking back at them.

 _Prince Yahiko Uzumaki_ , eldest son of the White Wolf, was certainly a sight to behold. But despite his powerful appearance, a fact backed by his combat prowess that Rin had personally seen when the boy had stayed with her family for two years, there was a welcoming and kind smile on his face that could ease the hardest hearts and win over many ladies. A fact displayed by the blush becoming deeper on Kurenai Uzumaki's face on seeing _The Brave Wolf_ approach.

But little Kasumi was glaring sharp daggers at the other boy following after the Crown Prince.

 _Minato Uzumaki_ , second son and third child of the White Wolf, was an entirely different phenomenon than his older brother. _The Quiet Wolf_ was what most people called him. While Yahiko looked like a true Uzumaki through and through, Minato had inherited pale silver hair and stark blue eyes from his parents. Heir to the prosperous village of Uzushiogakure, he was renowned to be one of the best Fuinjutsu Masters in the world despite being only fourteen years old. While Yahiko was a master swordsman and ninjutsu master having been trained by the likes of Kisame Hoshigaki and the White Wolf himself, Minato was a ninja known for his stealth having single handedly infiltrated a camp of missing ninjas and silencing them without raising an alarm.

The two brothers were not just in different in powers, but personality as well.

While Yahiko was charming, easy going and quite jovial; his younger brother Minato was a reserved individual who was rumored to brood a lot. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Minato spent two years of his early life in the harsh environment of Sunagakure, a nation that had an unstated rivalry with the North.

But if both boys had something in common was the fact they were loyal to each other. And it showed in the way Minato dutifully rode atop his brown direwolf attentively watching his older brother's back despite the non-existence of any threats nearby.

As the two groups finally met, it was Yahiko who walked towards Nagato and knelt before the older man which made his own soldiers and younger brother do the same.

Nagato smirked at the smile that the young boy was barely managing to control. His best friend had done well in naming this boy after their lost friend Yahiko for the Crown Prince had inherited quite a few habits of his namesake.

On being given the permission Yahiko finally got up meeting Nagato's gaze.

"You're still in black"

Yahiko chuckled at Nagato's remark on his attire but hugged the older man followed by a cheeky reply "It's the Uzumaki fashion, Uncle"

"More like _lack_ of thereof" teased Kurenai, making the boy blush and scratch the back of his head in embarrassment, a trait he shared with his father.

Nagato didn't miss the fleeting looks exchanged by his daughter and the boy who was his godson, but chose not to call them out on that among so many people. Thankfully, another level head was present.

"Nagato-sama, it is an honor to have you in the North. Our family will be happy to welcome you" said Minato respectfully, offering a perfect bow.

 _"He would make a good clan leader"_ thought Nagato approvingly, even as he gently ruffled the boy's hair.

"Relax, Minato-kun. You're my godson too, no need to be so formal" said Nagato with a smile, earning a laugh from Yahiko.

"Don't try, Uncle. It's a lost cause, _Mina-chan_ here is always like that" teased Yahiko, earning a very familiar scowl from the younger brother.

 _"Damn. He looks exactly like a broody Naruto"_ thought Nagato in surprise,

When he had made that suggestion about Naruto's kids all those years ago, he hadn't expected it to come true to this extent.

Adding further to the surprise was the event when Kasumi bonked Minato on the head making him scowl even more sourly.

''You didn't come for the Summer Festival in Konoha" scolded Kasumi,

"I was busy" replied Minato flatly,

"With what?" pressed the young girl, making his eyebrows twitch.

"Duty"

 _"Duty my Ass"_

Nagato sighed at his daughter's choice of words but thankfully Minato was either quite patient or he simply didn't give a damn by merely giving a nod making Kasumi tear her hair out earning another chuckle from everyone around them.

It was Rin who finally managed to separate the bickering young ones, as Yahiko thanked her.

"You're still beautiful as ever, Rin-obasan" praised Yahiko, earning a melodious laugh from the older woman.

"Still Charming, I see"

They exchanged a few pleasantries and small talk, even Kasumi let go of her disappointment over Minato not showing up for the festival in Konoha as the silver haired boy showed her his direwolf.

Yahiko then stared seriously at Nagato, and the Union leader again saw a glimpse of his old friend in those amber eyes.

"He's waiting"

Nagato nodded as their group started their march towards **Wolfenstein.**

* * *

As they entered the castle, Nagato's smile considerably broadened as there waiting for him at the entrance was a person quite dear to him. Within seconds, he was walking towards her and soon enough embraced her in a fierce hug.

She had changed quite a lot over the years, but for the better.

Considered to be one of the most beautiful woman in the world with her flawless silver hair and womanly body with the right curves, Akeno Uzumaki still managed to make many men week on their knees even after the birth of her children. But if something that had not changed about the woman was her kindness and caring nature, one which he again saw as she beckoned a little boy of _five years_ of age forward.

Nagato watched in surprise as Akeno lifted the youngest member of the royal family in her arms.

Even Rin teared up a little as she now realized who this child was. They had heard about him but unfortunately had not seen him until now.

But one look at him showed his true identity.

With mix bright red and light blue hair, alongwith shining blue eyes, little Obito Uzumaki was the youngest child of the King. Even though the fact that his mother was Konan, the little boy shyly buried his head in Akeno's chest when she tried to introduce him to her childhood friend.

"Oi, stop acting so girly!"

Akeno sent a reprimanding glare at her only daughter making the nine year old Uzumaki huff. One look at the girl and Nagato couldn't help but grin when Ayano smirked back at him. _Cheeky little brat..._

Just as Nagato had once predicted, his best friend did have **_five_** children from his two wives.

 _With Konan he had three._

 _And with Akeno he had two._

"Obi, it's okay. It's Uncle Nagato, he's father's best friend" whispered a young feminine voice gently,

Fourteen year old Yuna Uzumaki, crown princess and second child of the King gracefully took her younger brother from Akeno's arms and walked towards Nagato.

The Union leader was left speechless.

For now before him stood an exact replica of Konan herself. With long blue hair, kind but attentive amber eyes, and a womanly body, Yuna Uzumaki could almost pass off as a perfect clone of her own mother.

But there were also strong traces of her father in the girl from the way she took care of her sibling and the strength in her gaze.

Obito gently shook Nagato's hand and looked at him curiously making the older Uzumaki give him a warm smile which made the boy smile as well.

"Welcome to our home, Nagato-sama" said Yuna respectfully, offering a perfect bow.

He stood still watching as all the five children of his best friends angled themselves around Akeno giving his group a proper and formal welcome.

Yahiko was the eldest, the prince of the North, and the pride of his parents Naruto and Konan. A master swordsman and ninjutsu fighter who lived by a keen sense of justice and honor but was also jovial and friendly.

Yuna was the second child, the princess of the North, an exact replica of her mother in beauty and grace, but one who took after Akeno and was now on her way to become one of the best medics in the world. She had also mastered the art of flying from Konan and was skilled with paper jutsu, and was a smart girl with the apt for politics just like her Queen mother.

Minato was the third, heir of Uzu, and the only son of Naruto and Akeno. While he looked like his mother, he was more like his father than any of his other siblings, skilled in Fuinjutsu and an Assassin trained by Naruto himself, the boy was a little clone of his father with the way he adhered to his duty religiously and was fiercely protective of all his siblings. Although his broody nature often earned him the ire of a few sensitive individuals like Nagato's own daughter Kasumi who was infatuated with the boy.

Ayano was the fourth, heiress of Uzu, and the only daughter of Naruto and Akeno, she was named after her maternal grandmother which had greatly pleased Akeno. Considered a fierce _she-wolf_ , a promising kunoichi in training, and the only one among her family who could make her father accept most of her demands. Word was that she was now pestering Naruto to train her as an Assassin.

And Obito was the fifth and last child, the second prince of the North, and the adorable baby child of his parents Naruto and Konan. While yet to start his ninja training or leadership lessons, the boy had shown himself as a promising sensor. A trait he inherited from his father apart from the good looks from his mother.

It was a perfect and happy family.

"Quite a brood you have here..." said Nagato with a smile, making Akeno laugh.

"Don't let these innocent smiles fool you. They are a real _pain in the ass_ , every one of them" teased Akeno, earning eye rolls from the older children and huffs from the younger ones.

Nagato nodded as his eyes searched for the form of the man he truly came all this way to meet.

"Where is he?"

"Where do you think?" asked Akeno in a deadpan voice, making Nagato sigh as well.

"Don't tell me he's still conducting daily meetings with his subjects" asked the Union leader tiredly,

"It's father's duty and as an Uzumaki it is our responsibility to keep the peace in these lands" objected Minato firmly, surprising Nagato with the icy stare that was very familiar to the Union leader.

"Sorry, Nagato-sama. But you know our words..." said Yuna politely,

"Family. Duty. Honor" whispered little Obito and blushed as all the people looked at him strangely with approving smiles on their faces.

"Doesn't he get tired?" asked Nagato sympathetically, as he himself knew how tiresome it was to rule and look after thousands of people of an entire nation.

The remark made Yahiko smile.

"Father knew you were coming but a group of merchants and civilians arrived today from Wave Country. They looked quite sad and terrified, as you know the Land of Waves is a new country and quite close to our borders. Father thought it best to see to the issue immediately in the interest of our nation and also the people of Wave since they are also Union citizens. Instead, Father sent us all to welcome you. We won't apologize for our father as he is only doing his duty as a King should, but I do offer you an apology on all of our behalf if our welcome wasn't befitting of you" explained Yahiko seriously,

Nagato surprised the boy by giving him a brief hug and a warm smile that released some of the tension.

"There is no need for that, Yahiko. I'm just worried for my friend, that's all. And maybe I am the Union leader, but you are all my family and I will always try my best to support you" promised Nagato, making Akeno grin.

"Told you my friend's cool" said Akeno happily, punching her fist in the air.

"Mother, he looks a _little old_ "

Akeno face palmed at her daughter's remark before energetically jumping back and bonking Ayano on the head. Mother and daughter stared at each other fiercely with sparks flying between them until they suddenly broke out in wild laughter.

Nagato and Rin stared at each other with amused smiles at their host's antics with each other, and judging from the normal looks on the other family members faces this was quite a regular phenomenon.

He then finally looked at Akeno who was smiling at him as she knew what he was going to ask.

"Take me to that _honorable fool_ "

* * *

Akeno had sent the children alongwith Nagato's own family and escort instructing them to get the guests settled comfortably within the castle. When that was done, both childhood friends had walked towards the tallest tower exchanging conversations about their own life.

Nagato was pleased to know that Uzu was thriving and had ascended to even more power and respect in the world. Their village was secure and had not suffered a single attack because of two important reasons.

The first was the presence of Kushina Uzumaki, the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, and the last retainer of a tailed beast in the entire world. While she had retired from the ninja life and happily spent her days travelling between **Uzu** and **Wolfenstein** that was in the North, her power was still considered legendary and was a factor that deterred anyone from attacking the village.

The second factor was the presence of the _7,000_ former Zetsu soldiers that had settled in the village of Uzushiogakure. When the war ended, Naruto kept his promise of allowing Zetsu's to have a home among humans and he chose Uzu as the destination. There were a few hundred Zetsu who still continued to serve in the Union's Spy Network helping keep the peace, but majority of them had settled down and were now living happily with the Uzumaki clan who had accepted the strange creatures whole heartedly after the Zetsu's helped them win the war.

Many nations had objected to such a volatile Jinchuuriki and a massive retired army in the North's possession, but one icy stare from Naruto had been enough to silence the protests. There were still grumblings here and then, but nobody strong or bold enough to challenge _The White Wolf_ who was the fastest man in the world now.

Akeno told her friend as to how Naruto utilized the Hirashin fully to teleport between Wolfenstein and Uzu every few days to spend time with both his families and also managed to keep a strong connection with the clan.

The North had gone through a tough few years after the war with the rebuilding effort, but Uzu had supplied its wealth and Naruto had also managed to secure a large amount of fertile lands, resources, and monetary compensation from the extremely wealthy south for their war crimes against his clan. A wealth he used to make the North stand strong today as the most powerful economy and military power in the world.

And the people had loved him for improving their lives and not involving their loved ones in any future conflicts.

The remaining Union nations also respected the King for despite his amassed power, he always made sure that the North paid the necessary taxes, allowed free movement of people, sent regular military support to the Union army in the form of men, weapons and supplies, even sending his own children to foster in foreign nations as part of the Union rule.

Naruto could have amassed great power after winning the war, hell he could even have taken the Union leadership and Nagato would not have objected. But the King took only what was truly needed and went back to the North, _never_ to return South again.

He would visit annual Union meetings or conferences in any other nation, but would avoid them completely if they were in the South leading to Konan representing their Nation in his place at those meetings.

There were two incidents of a few shinobi forces still hell bent on reviving the old system coming out of the shadows. Once in the vast deserts of Suna, and the next in the territory of Iwa which was completely divided majorly between Ame and Suna, and the rest among the smaller villages.

Both times, Naruto had answered the Union's call and put an end to the conflict. And then again returned back to his home without asking for anything in return.

Those traits of him made even people of foreign nations respect the King, if not outright fear him.

 _An Honorable Man._

And Nagato truly smiled when he saw that man for the first time after seven long years.

Standing _6 feet six inches_ tall with a broad and muscled chest draped in winter clothes, skin pale as snow, and bright red hair reaching the neck, a neatly maintained full beard marring his face and stark blue eyes looking sharp and attentive, 33 year old Naruto Uzumaki, King of the North, smiled.

Standing beside the man was an equally tall woman with midnight blue hair reaching deep down her back, her womanly body hidden behind her winter clothes, her face glowing despite the bygone years and amber eyes staring back at him kindly.

Nagato stood still taking in the sight of two of his best friends until Naruto came forward and fiercely hugged him.

A lone tear fell from Nagato's eyes as he embraced his best friend.

They would have stayed like that for gods know how long, until they were interrupted by a light cough.

"Careful, Nagato. Try not to _steal_ my husband..." teased the Queen of the North, earning a boisterous laugh from Akeno herself.

"You know, I remember there was a time when I considered them to be _gay_ and infatuated with each other..." teased Akeno with a wink,

Nagato blushed at their remarks and saw Naruto scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"We're just friends" replied the King with a nervous laugh,

" _Pity_. For you two would have made a good couple, the strong and fierce Northerner and the reserved and rational Union leader. Maybe I should write a book, it'll sell quite well among the female population" said Konan with a smile, looking amusedly at her fiercely blushing husband.

"Book my copy in advance!" cheered Akeno,

"Stop it, you two!" chided Nagato, which finally made Konan relent as she came forward to wrap him in a warm embrace.

When they parted, she frowned while glancing at his body.

"You've gotten even thinner than the last time, and what's with the tired look and dark shadows beneath your eyes?" asked Konan worriedly,

"It's nothing to worry about" answered Nagato calmly, receiving a bonk on the head from Akeno.

"I told you _not_ to overwork yourself. I swear both you and your idiot friend standing here don't know when to relax. Come, we shall have a grand feast to make sure you put some weight on and don't look like an _old fart_ " said Akeno fiercely,

"But-"

Nagato stared at his only male friend here for help, but Naruto shamefully shrugged.

"Traitor..." said Nagato with a pout, earning a chuckle from the King.

"Even you should know it's _pointless_ arguing with a wife. And I've got **_two_** , so I'd rather keep my head and see you getting fat than be kicked out of the bedroom" answered Naruto with a smile,

Nagato sulked when he saw the dangerous and mischievous glint in the eyes of his two best female friends.

* * *

 _"That's too much!"_

 _"Come on, I just had that a few minutes ago!"_

 _"I- can't...hmmph-"_

Naruto and Konan chuckled as they watched Kushina and Akeno forcefully make Nagato eat nearly a dozen different dishes much to the poor Uzumaki's misery. Rin also sat beside her husband amusedly watching him try to fend off the two aggressve Uzumaki women which only made them serve him more food to eat.

The children had decided to explore the Castle and then visit the nearby _Daibutsu Town's Winter Festival_.

Kisame stood guard in the room impassively watching the argument. The former Kiri swordsman was quite old now but still considered one of the best fighters in the world. And one who had served Naruto faithfully for more than sixteen long years, and even went on to teach the King's children the ninja arts.

"Leave the poor man alone, you two. We don't want him turning into a _fat pig_ " said Naruto gently, but couldn't betray his amusement because of his wide smile at Nagato's misery.

Kushina and Akeno were not done with their new challenge but noticing the look in Naruto's eyes they both sighed before grabbing their own seats much to Nagato's relief as he tried to hammer down the gigantic amount of food he had been fed.

When Nagato finally calmed down, he looked at his friend with a tired smile.

"War is easier than women and children"

The remark earned him twin bops on the head from both Rin and Akeno making Naruto laugh some more.

"How are things in the South?" asked Konan politely, gaining Naruto's attention to the question as well.

"Peaceful mostly. The elections for the Union leader are due in the next three months" answered Nagato, looking pointedly at Naruto who stared right back at him.

"Are you planning on running for a _4th term?_ " asked the King curiously, sipping his own wine.

"No. I've already handled that _mess_ for **15 long years**. _Three terms of hell_ is more than enough for me, besides I don't want the other leaders thinking that the Uzumaki are permanently holding that position. Galatea and Mei have put in their names, so has Hizamaru, the new Kazekage"

Naruto nodded at that piece of information. Galatea had became Ame's new leader now that Hanzo had retired, but she was also an Uzumaki even if she didn't share any formal ties with Uzu or the North. Mei Terumi on the other hand had proven herself a fine Mizukage by rebuilding Kiri back to its glory after the civil war.

But Hizamaru, the new Kazekage and son of the previous one was an ambitious man who had been pestering Ame and the other smaller villages for more resources and lands. The man had shown restraint and negotiated with diplomacy, but one cannot be certain.

Amegakure had became quite prosperous after the war by selling its many technologies and precious water with other nations receiving resources and wealth in return.

And Naruto was quite fond of that nation because not only had he received support from its people in the darkest hour, or the fact that his wife and Queen hailed from those lands, or Hanzo was like a father to him, but also the fact that his family's own identity of the _Direwolf_ had been a gift from Ame in the form of _Ghost_.

The King missed his pet beast and friend, even after he died eight years ago from old age. But _Ghost_ had left behind his children, all of whom now served as battle partners and protectors of Naruto's own children.

"Let the people decide who they want" suggested Konan seriously, bringing Naruto's attention back to the discussion just in time as Nagato glanced at him.

"Naruto, there is still time to put your name as well. With your reputation and power, you-"

 **"No"**

Nearly everyone in the room except for Kisame flinched at Naruto's harsh and cold answer. The icy stare he gave his friend made Nagato instantly drop that suggestion.

It was Kushina who decided to break the awkward silence that was starting to disrupt the happy lunch.

"How are Tsunade and Jiraiya? They had another son recently?" asked Kushina curiously, quite fond of the Senju woman and Jiraiya.

"Yes, they did. We thought it impossible considering both of them are quite old now, but it was a miracle. They named him Hiruzen, with that the Senju Clan has two males and a female as well to continue the line. And Tsunade-sama has done quite well in rebuilding her nation and protecting her people over these years" answered Rin happily,

Naruto sent a grateful smile towards his mother for breaking the ice making her smile back at him. She had also gotten old, but still looked beautiful and had spent her years looking after her son's ever growing family. It made the King quite happy to see her at peace knowing she had suffered quite a lot before and even during the war.

Surprisingly, it was Kisame who asked the next question.

"What about security? Any incidents so far?" asked the old swordsman, making Nagato look back at him.

"Apart from the few bandit raids and incident of missing ninja encounters, nothing much. But now that you mention it, one of the Zetsu's working in the Spy Network did mention a weird incident" replied Nagato with a frown,

"How so?" asked Naruto curiously,

"They were out there patrolling with Union forces near the _Kannabi bridge_ as we got reports of some missing ninjas setting up shop there. While the ninjas were found and eliminated, the Zetsu mentioned feeling a _weird_ presence"

Akeno frowned and looked at her friend, " _Define weird_. With Zetsu's, **_everything_** is weird"

That remark earned another round of chuckles from the females but Nagato noticed neither Kisame or Naruto smiled. Instead both men seemed to have turned even more serious.

"He said it was some presence _similar_ to his own. But much **_darker_** and with a _lot_ of **_negative emotions._**.."

The people in the room didn't fail to miss Naruto turning a little pale and Kisame's grip on his sword tightening more fiercely.

"Naruto?" asked Nagato confusedly,

Noticing the people were now staring at him, the King smiled and shook his head even as Kisame quickly adopted his impassive face again.

"It's probably nothing. Zetsu's can be quite weird, I guess. Maybe they sensed another one of their own brothers" suggested the King,

"Yeah. In the end, it only turned out to be a White Zetsu dragging a dead missing ninja" answered Nagato,

"Then it's a good thing that the Union can still rely on the Zetsu's" declared the King calmly,

After that the conversation drifted towards mundane things as the ladies started asking each other about the children, or their daily routines, hell even their shopping patterns.

But Nagato didn't miss the pointed glance that was shared between Naruto and Kisame.

It irked him because there were times when those two seemed to know a great many things, that were not even known to Naruto's two wives or any of his family. If Nagato had to guess, it could be something related to the Akatsuki.

While the group was disbanded, he knew Naruto kept a lot of secrets till this day. The only Akatsuki that could have known as to what the King could be hiding was Yahiko, but he had died in the war.

And it only added to Nagato's frustration,

Just what secrets had Naruto hidden about the war?

The tailed beasts had simply disappeared after the war when their Jinchuuriki were killed, with the only one remaining being the **Nine Tails** inside of Kushina. There had been attempts to search for them but Nagato put a stop to them. Yet the important question had always plagued the Union leader for the Biju were beings of great power, capable of delivering great destruction and misery.

Almost every leader of the world had time and again mentioned those beasts, either with the intent of finding them again or just remembering their enormous power. But Naruto was the only leader who had never said a word on this topic.

And nobody had the courage to _dare_ question the White Wolf on that.

While technological inventions and treaties had become the center of attention after the war, with all nations focusing on rebuilding and getting the maximum advantage from each other through mutual agreements. It had not diminished the fact that the elemental nations had been a **_militaristic society_** , _hell it still was_ , and men always sought after power in the name of _justice_ and _peace_.

On that matter, Nagato was thankful for his friend's silence on these dangerous issues.

While there was a part of his curious mind that wanted to know what secrets his best friend was hiding, but his heart knew it was better they lay buried or risk disrupting the peace they had achieved after so much hardship and sacrifices.

* * *

The two childhood friends relaxedly stood at the top of the tower as the rays of the vanishing evening sun continued to disappear from the horizon.

Their eyes fixed on the form of their children playing and fighting down in the training area.

Ayano was trying to teach Kurenai and Kasumi how to ride her direwolf, while Konan stood at the sides with baby Obito in her arms.

Kyusuke was standing in the corner delivering perfect kill shots from his bow earning quite a few praises from the impressed Akeno and Kushina. The boy's training in the special archer academy his own father had set up in the memory of his lost friend finally bearing fruit.

While Yahiko and Minato were mixed in a fierce sword fight. The elder brother was stronger and more skilled with the blade but the younger one was far more fast and agile making the fight quite even.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Nagato curiously, and saw Naruto observing his two eldest sons.

"Are we _betting_ now?"

Nagato smiled rolling his eyes as he placed a 100 yen currency at the edge.

"My bet is on Yahiko. He looks like the better fighter" decided Nagato with a smirk,

"Minato will win"

Nagato frowned and looked at the younger silver haired Uzumaki and was shocked when the boy kicked up dust in his brother's eyes followed by delivering a swift non-lethal blow that had Yahiko falling down in defeat.

"How?" asked Nagato in surprise, seeing Naruto look at his sons with a knowing gaze.

"They are _too much_ like me. Yahiko is a replica of who I am today, he admires my actions and my way of life so much that he tries to live his life with the same sense of justice and honor. It gives me peace for once I am dead, he can rule like a true King should, but that boy has no malice in his heart and he trusts too much. That is his fatal flaw..." explained Naruto silently,

"And Minato?"

"Unfortunately he is _too dutiful_ and would go to any extent to fulfill his job and protect the ones dear to him. He's just like me when I was a boy. I tried to steer my sons to be better than me, but they ended up like this" said Naruto with a frown,

" ** _Be proud_** of them, Naruto. It is true that alone they are vulnerable, but together they can do the impossible. Just like we did sixteen years ago..." encouraged Nagato,

" _They're just boys_ , brother. Boys who have **_never_** seen war and I wish it stays that way. I've put my entire life to make sure of that. My Yuna is so much like her mother, while Ayano is even fiercer than Akeno was in her childhood. And little Obito is such an innocent and kind child. My family and the North are _all_ that matters to me, and for that reason I will not go South or actively participate in Union politics. I shall do my duty as I always have but I will _not_ do more than I need to" explained Naruto honestly,

"I understand"

Silence took over them again until Nagato remembered an important matter.

"What's this news about Wave Country?"

Naruto frowned heavily staring out at the sky.

"The survivors who arrived here told me that a business tycoon named Gato had a hand in poisoning their leader, and showed some sort of will that proclaims the village leader of wave was heavily in the man's debt using which he is now trying to take over the country. I am familiar with this man, he has done business with my country but so far did nothing illegal. But the survivors told me that Gato's men killed a dozen people who tried to protest, even raped a few women and attacked children" explained Naruto angrily,

"We should investigate the matter first before any action" advised Nagato,

"Already taken care. A few of my Zetsu informants were dispatched in the morning and by tomorrow morning I shall have the _truth_. I will not let this matter go to Union politicians only for Gato to bribe them and go scot-free. If the man is guilty, then _he will face justice_ " declared Naruto with conviction,

"Wave is **_not_** your country, Naruto. The other Union leaders will _not_ take kindly to you acting alone without their approval" warned Nagato,

The icy glare he received from the King made him flinch.

"Those people came to _my home_ for help and **_not_** the Union's doorstep. Why do you think that is so?" asked Naruto sternly,

"Politics might not let them get any justice" answered Nagato defeatedly,

"We do things differently in the North. Here the life of _every_ human being counts, whether you are a high-born, merchant, civilian or a beggar, it does not matter. When we formed the Union, I swore a vow to protect the innocent and punish the guilty. That is the **_duty_** of a shinobi and even more of a King's"

The politician in Nagato knew what Naruto was proposing was not the correct move. But this man standing before him never cared about such a thing but instead he fiercely kept faith with serving equal justice to all. And not once had Naruto refused to help any righteous man or woman who came to him for help, regardless of their nationality or standing in society.

It had often lead to other leaders being wary of Naruto, but had also made the common civilians and ordinary people around the entire world respect the man.

"What are your plans once your term as the Union leader ends?" asked Naruto curiously, bringing his friend out of his thoughts.

Nagato blushed a little.

"Well, I will look for a new job, I guess" answered Nagato sheepishly,

"Your place is here _with us_. I'm just surprised it took you _sixteen fucking years_ to realize that" joked Naruto with a smile,

Nagato fought back the tears threatening to arrive in his eyes for yet again this man had given him what he wanted without asking anything in return.

The King must have seen the look as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder...

"You'll **_always_** have a place here, Nagato. So does your family, and honestly I'd like your help in ruling. All that _paperwork_ drives me crazy sometimes..." joked Naruto with a smile,

"You're just a _lazy asshole_ " replied Nagato blandly,

"Is that how you speak to _Your King?_ " asked Naruto in a mock serious tone, which only made Nagato roll his eyes.

They both then smiled as Naruto said the words Nagato had wanted to listen for a very long time.

 _"We're home now. All of us"_

* * *

(Next Day)

The atmosphere in the King's courtroom was quite tense and heavy as a group of civilians now fully clothed and properly fed stood sadly in the center. Their eyes full of grief, devastating horrors and a tiny hope.

On the other side stood a lone Zetsu informant who then looked at the King.

"Tell me" ordered Naruto,

Nagato stood beside his friend who was seated on his throne, while the rest of their family remained present across the large courtroom, including all of their children.

"The claims are _true_ , My King. Gato has forcefully taken over the lands, a dozen men were killed when they resisted...we found their bodies in unmarked graves" replied the Zetsu hesitantly,

"Go on"

The informant flinched at the King's icy tone but weakly nodded nonetheless.

"There is a small force of mercenaries and an army of thugs keeping control over the terrified people. They...did...rape...a...few...woman...and...have...destroyed...off...the...only...bridge...that...connected...Wave...to...the...South" revealed Zetsu,

One of the civilians named Tazuna stepped forward with his small grandson named Inari in his arms.

"Gato has more contacts and money to escape from the atrocities he and his men committed on my people. We barely managed to escape on boats and came here for you're the only leader who could give us justice and save us from the tyrant" pleaded Tazuna,

"Naruto, I will personally push this matter in the Union court. Justice shall be delivered..." proposed Nagato, making the King look at his friend.

"And how many _more weeks_ will that take? How _many more_ innocent people will have to die and suffer while politicians _bicker?_ "

Nagato had no answer for that question as he looked away knowing a few Union leaders were not as exemplary in their decisions and prone to injustice if given the chance to benefit themselves. And from what he had just heard of Gato, the man could buy himself a free ticket from his crimes.

Even if Nagato was the Union leader, it was necessary for him to get a majority from the others before taking any major decision. It had helped keep the peace but also hindered quite a few policies that would have benefited the people.

And invading a foreign nation would require a vote, even if it was to free the population from a tyrant.

All of that would take a lot of time while innocents suffered and died.

"Please...save...my...mother...they...already...killed...my...dad..." whispered the boy Inari with tears in his eyes,

Naruto closed his eyes as his hand's grip on the throne's edge tightened.

 **"I cannot give you back what you have lost or bring your dead back to life. But I can give you justice in the name of the Union"**

The King got up from his chair, his icy blue eyes zeroing down on two particular people.

 _"Yahiko!Minato!"_

Konan and Akeno watched as their sons stepped forward dutifully and looked at their father as he made his decision.

 **"I charge you to bring the Union's justice to the criminal Gato and all his accomplices"**

Kushina stared at her son and saw the righteous fire in his eyes.

 **"I denounce him"**

Shocked gasps echoed from the Northerners and soldiers alike in the room.

 **"And attaint him. I strip him of all his wealth and privileges, of all his lands and properties"**

Tazuna and Inari alongwith all the survivors of Wave stared in shock as this man who owed them nothing was the one who stood up for them.

 **"And sentence them all to death"**

 _Every man has a choice in their life, and this was mine._

 _I am Naruto Uzumaki._

 _King of the North._

 _Guardian of the Union._

 _And this was my story._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of story.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **When I came on this site, I came with the objective of writing a NaruXSaku story because I shipped them. Instead, I ended up writing up various other pairings like NarutoXKushina, NarutoXMikoto, NarutoXKurenai, Naruto X Female Haku, NarutoXKonan, and many more. Hopefully I might some day write the one pairing I originally came here to write about.**

 **Honestly, there were times when I thought I couldn't finish this story but thankfully I managed somehow.**

 **Personally, I loved what I wrote in this story. And I feel out of all the Naruto's I have wrote so far, I find this one closest to my heart.**

 **There were so many aspects I enjoyed writing like love, friendship, heartbreak, pain, victory, defeats and even mistakes. I guess I wanted to learn something from the characters that I wrote. None of them were some great gods, but just ordinary people who struggled through life and finally found their way.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Another important question that could be in the heads of a few of you: Will there be a sequel?**

 **Answer: Most probably not. I kinda like where I have finished this, but if I ever change my mind I'll let you know. There is no lack of ideas and I have left a few pointers I can definitely work upon on a sequel but mostly that will not happen.**

 **I kind of neglected my other stories to finish this one so I'll be returning back to them but after a short break, I kinda need one but it won't be long. I promise.**

 **I must have said this before, yet I'd like to say it again.**

 **Thank you so much for all the support. And I mean each and every one of the readers of this story, even those who never said anything.**

 **Hopefully, you can now say something by leaving a REVIEW at the end of this story. I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **For the Final Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


End file.
